


Insomnio

by Chiidory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 192,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiidory/pseuds/Chiidory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los vengadores han peleado sorprendente, en Nueva York evitaron que una invasión arrasara con el mundo; es po ello que merecen un descanso.</p><p>Mientras, Tony juega con alguno de sus juguetes, trata de no extrañar tanto a Steve, este por otro lado inicia su recorrido por el país, conocer el mundo nuevo ya no le da tanto miedo, pues sabe que puede contar con un egocéntrico millonario que siempre estará ahí.    </p><p>La historia sigue, pues los trastornos de sueño no se han ido. </p><p>La relación entre Steve y Tony se ira fortaleciendo, no sin antes tener algunas dificultades. Pero hay un hecho innegable, los vengadores regresaran… ¿pero cómo lo harán?</p><p>Mi bebe está creciendo. Tendremos mucho Stony, Clintasha, Thorki y algo con nuestros científicos favoritos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeras impresiones

Primeras impresiones 

“Tenía una cita”, eso es lo primero que llego a mi mente y lo que respondí, ahora, no sé qué decirle al hombre parado frente a mí. Nick Fury no es muy alentador, ni delicado con la información que me está proporcionando, pero lo sigo hacia el edificio de donde salí, entramos a una habitación que cuenta con una mesa y dos sillas, tan lúgubre que siento frío sólo con mirarla.

70 años “dormido” en el hielo, ¡apenas lo puedo creer!, y eso sólo porque me siento vivo; había leído alguna historia de ciencia ficción, pero sé que ni en la mejor novela de mi tiempo habría un argumento así de increíble (me siento tan viejo pensando así). 70 años en el hielo y recuerdo mi último pensamiento, “¡me siento tan solo, siempre estuve solo!”, lo gracioso es que no he dejado de pensar de esa manera. ¡70 años en el hielo y…! aun con todo este suceso, no se justifica el intento de engaño que me pensaban hacer, no creo en las mentiras blancas, ni las que se dicen con buenas intenciones. Una mentira siempre será una mentira; sí se oculta la verdad, es otra forma de mentir y el encuentro que he tenido con S.H.I.L.D a causado una pésima primera impresión para el tiempo en el que desperté; La primera verdad en la que pienso, es que si el futuro está lleno de mentiras no creo acostumbrarme a vivir así, el fin no justifica los medios... creo que estoy más paranoico de lo que debería.

Quiero saber ¿cómo es el mundo después de 70 años?, ¿qué habrá pasado con mi pelotón?, ¿alguno seguirá vivo?, ¡¿la agente Carter seguirá viva?! ¿Me recordara? Formulo tantas preguntas a la vez, que me es difícil concentrarme en lo que me dicen.

\- Capitán, no debe preocuparse, haremos que su estancia sea lo más placentera. Entiendo que adaptarse a nuestra época pueda resultarle un tanto difícil, pero le puedo garantizar que está en buenas manos. – Fury, fácilmente asegura algo que no está en sus manos, en las de nadie realmente.

- Gracias, quisiera respuestas, pero no ahora, si fuera posible descansar un momento – pido más perturbado de lo que quisiera demostrar – pero, no en el lugar que desperté. –lo miro fijamente y espero momentos que me parecen horas. Él no cambia su semblante serio e impenetrable, en otro tiempo me pudo haber intimidado, ahora sólo espero por su respuesta, realmente quiero descansar.

- Desacuerdo, le pediré a la agente Hill que lo guie a una habitación. Afortunadamente las instalaciones de S.H.I.L.D. donde nos encontramos, cuentan con dormitorios. – antes de salir de la habitación donde estábamos, me da una mirada inquisidora, a la cual no respondo, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar.

 ...

 - Capitán, es un honor – me saluda inmediatamente una joven con mirada fría – Un placer conocerla agente Hill- contesto lo más amable que puedo, pero sé que no lo logro, la mirada que le doy le indica mis deseos, rápidamente se da vuelta y la sigo a lo largo de amplios pasillos a los que no les pongo atención, deseo llegar pronto, no se a donde pero quiero descansar. Me rio de mala gana ante mi comentario, 70 años en el hielo durmiendo, y quiero descansar. La agente me mira por encima de su hombro pero sigue caminando sin comentar nada.

Nos dirigimos al último piso que marca el elevador, la mujer abre una puerta oprimiendo sus dedos rápidamente sobre lo que parece ser un tablero, es tan extraño para mí. La habitación a la que entramos es tan amplia como lo fue mi hogar antes de la guerra, o más, no puedo evitar que recuerdos de mi niñez asalten mi cabeza, en el tiempo de la gran depresión, mi madre y yo teníamos tan poco.

- Espero que este cómodo, cuando desee puede llamarme y vendré, puede pedir lo que sea a la hora que quiera – Se voltea pero inmediatamente le respondo.

- Y como la llamare -  me señala un tablero que cuenta con varios colores y presiona el de mayor tamaño.

- Al oprimir esta figura, me avisa que quiere hablar conmigo, vendré lo más pronto posible.

Antes de salir, me da una última mirada, de arriba abajo, yo no me muevo. Finalmente se cierra la puerta y caigo en el sillón más cercano, ahora tengo tiempo de examinarme, tanto mental como físicamente, y hago un recuento rápido de recuerdos, desde mi lucha con cráneo rojo hasta la despedida por radio con la agente Carter, recuerdo sus palabras y lamento tanto no haber podido despedirme apropiadamente; quisiera ver a los chicos, además siento como se cierra mi garganta al recordar a Bucky y la mirada que me dio al caer al vacío llena de angustia y miedo, esa mirada nunca la olvidare, después de eso no recuerdo sentir algo más que impotencia y decepción con migo mismo. Antes en el campamento la preocupación más grade que tenia era luchar por encontrar la identidad del “Capitán América” pues estando en una época de intensos cambios políticos y sociales, sabía que representaba era un símbolo para el país. La nación a la que ame y jure defender pedía cosas simples, luchar por la injusticia, rescatar al oprimido y combatir a favor de la libertad y la democracia. Hoy la nación a en la que desperté, no es lo que era, y no la conozco totalmente, pero al ver esa avenida de Nueva York supe que ya no estaba en casa, ahora no se su pueda amar… ahora no se si sea capaz de proteger; es extraño pensar que hubo ocasiones en las batallas que libre, donde quería sobrevivir solo por volver a ver el lugar que me vio crecer, el cielo que me cubrió días y noches solitarias. Pero hoy, estoy seguro que daría lo que fuera por volver ahí, mi desesperación ahora no se compara con la guerra, estoy seguro de que esta es la batalla más difícil que tendré en mi vida.     

Veo mis manos, a veces olvido el cuerpo que tengo y me confundo cuando veo estas manos grandes y fuertes, a mis manos frágiles y débiles suelo extrañarlas, más cuando rompo algunos objetos sin querer. Sigo la mirada a mis brazos y piernas, no puedo creer que este completo y pueda estirarme después de tanto tiempo en el hielo. ¿Qué es lo que soy?, no creo que el doctor Erskine hubiera imaginado que pudiera pasar algo como esto, ¿Qué pensaría si le dijeran lo que el suero es capaz? Ahora tengo que pensar con claridad. La gran pregunta a todo esto es…

¡¿Qué haré?!

El Capitán América fue creado para ser un soldado, yo lo he convertido en algo mucho más grande que eso… para servir a mi país siempre supe que debería sacrificar mi libertad personal, sé que superare esto. Es lo único en la vida que tengo... solo necesito tiempo.

Rápidamente levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta que es tarde, la luz de la tarde se ha ido y parece ser de madrugada, no me he movido del sillón en el que me senté, todo lo que ha pasado hoy me ha dejado agotado mas agotado de lo que estaba. Me levanto y comienzo a mirar la habitación en la estoy, esta oscura y no deseo más luz que la que entra por la ventana, veo más allá de la sala en la que me encuentro y alcanzo a ver un baño blanco, sigo la mirada y veo un balcón al que se puede acceder por las puestas corredizas de vidrio, finalmente enfoco la mirada a la cama que se asoma sobre la entrada de la alcoba, me dirijo hacia ella y planeo dormir para recuperarme.

Al entrar, sigo sin prender la luz (además no sé cómo se hace, tal vez eso también haya cambiado a como era en mi época), me dirijo a la cama y me recuesto sobre las cobijas que tiene, la siento cómoda pero no puedo cerrar los ojos, aun que estoy entre la oscuridad, no me agrada la idea de dormir, quien lo diría, el Capitán América, el primero que golpeo a Hitler no quiere cerrar los ojos, teme a despertar en otro lugar y época diferente.

No me había dado cuenta del desgaste mental, y este hace que poco a poco cierre mis ojos, no sé cómo pero estoy en el campamento, veo a Peggy, a Bucky, al general…

…

¡Frío!, ¡¡siento mucho frío!! y peor aún, ¡¡¡me siento más solo de lo que nunca había sentido!!!, quiero gritar, pregunto ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí?, pero no puedo oír mis gritos, mi cuerpo está sumamente pesado, no puedo moverme, grito mas fuerte pero no hay alguna diferencia y…

Despierto bañado de sudor, respiro hondo y no alcanzo a inhalar tanto oxigeno como quisiera, volteo a hacia mis costados y no reconozco el lugar estoy a punto de pararme y correr, pero recuerdo que no era un sueño; ¡70 años en el hielo y no morí!, 70 años en el hielo y... no sé qué hacer.

…

Hoy es un día de noviembre y son las 7:30 de la mañana, dormí aproximadamente 1 hora, la hora más larga que he sentido, María Hill se ha presentado formalmente y descubro que no era una mujer fría, yo soy el que no percibí la compasión que me daba en su mirada, le agradezco sus atenciones y me regresa una sonrisa.

…

A lo largo de la semana me ha hecho un recorrido rápido de cosas que todo hombre del siglo XXI debe saber para sobrevivir: Primero la historia (ganamos, Hill dice que mi muerte les dio el impulso que necesitaban y no sé si alegrarme o desear que así fuera) la primera guerra mundial, vista desde los ojos de los cronistas que la vivieron es como un telegrama de un viejo familiar, siento algo tan cercano al leer como se redactaron los horrores que dejo, que no puedo evitar sentirme acogido. La gran depresión es otro suceso que al que no puedo evitar relacionar con mi madre, y con las duras condiciones en las que crecí, la muerte de ella me dejo en claro algo, debía luchar por sobrevivir y no sólo de hambre se muere, el espíritu es más frágil que el cuerpo, y sin sueños el hombre morirá.

La segunda guerra mundial, se me relata como un cuento lejano, pues a pesar de “ganar”, la guerra fría y protestas políticas que sucedieron posteriormente dicen que eso no fue suficiente.

Finalmente, lo más difícil de asimilar es la época contemporánea, pues está llena de cambios sociales que no logro concebir, y no es que me desagraden, pero nunca creí que fueran posibles, como: el movimiento feminista, siempre creí que las mujeres tenían su lugar, que debían ser protegidas y defendidas ante todo, pero, jamás pensé que pudiéramos ser iguales y entiendo el avance que esto significa para vivir en equidad, esto me hace pensar que tan atrás esta la visión de los años en los que crecí. Las protestas estudiantiles, son harina de otro costal, la juventud que se enfrento en su momento al régimen autoritarista me impresiona, estos levantamientos sólo fueron una muestra de una sociedad más compleja y diversa a la que ya no era posible “imponer” soluciones fáciles; y siguiendo con la lucha por los derechos civiles de los afroamericanos que creo es otra muestra de lucha contra la injusticia. Es difícil asimilar los cambios importantes que se produjeron en la sociedad estadounidense y espero que no me cueste entender los que ahora enfrenta.

No sé si la forma en la que me prefiero dirigirme (evitando la violencia y buscando siempre soluciones de consenso) sea la atinada, por lo que puedo ver la sociedad está en un periodo de moral disfrazada, llena de glamor que cubre valores superficiales, donde lo que eres es igual a lo que tienes.

Es tan confuso. Afortunadamente María Hill me tiene mucha paciencia. 

El segundo tema que me atrae es el cine, el entretenimiento y música, ha evolucionado tanto, que no puedo evitar pensar que es parte un mundo ficticio, hoy el ruido puede ser música, el entretenimiento puede es la violación de la privacidad del otro y el cine muestra historias que nunca creí posibles (la mía sería una buena), lo que más me agrada es que las proyecciones sean mucho más frecuentes, pero las películas como dice Hill ya son tan diversas, hechas de tantas formas que me tardare una vida para ponerme al corriente. Deseo empezar a ver los cambios que me relata María, ¿será tan real como dice?

El arte, es otro tema, en mi juventud tuve que esforzarme por tener una educación mediana en este tema, de hecho sin la guerra estoy seguro que hubiera optado por una carrera en el dibujo, antes de enlistarme mi gran pasión era el contemplar y plasmar en la sencillas hojas y carbón que podía adquirir paisajes y personajes únicos, sé que no era extra ordinario, pero mis trazos sobresalían, algo de lo que siempre estuve orgulloso fue de poner en cada dibujo un poco de mi alma. Por ello el arte es uno de los temas que primero abarcare, ya que junto con la literatura y la filosofía son un reflejo de lo que hoy es el hombre, los libros que me sugiere Hill me ayudaran a entender un poco del mundo en el que me puedo incorporar.

El único tema en el que me veo en aprietos, es la ciencia y tecnología, podre ver los procesos por los que han atravesado, pero no creo poder dominar o manejarlas siquiera.

27 de noviembre y a dos semanas de despertar, pregunto por primera vez por la gente que conocía, no es que lo haya evitado, pero tenía que estar preparado para la respuesta. La mayoría ha muerto y los que no, se encuentran lejos, con una vida realizada, esperando una paz por demás ganada, a la que no soy capaz de interrumpir. Hay cosas que no puedo sacar de mi mente, primero el número de Peggy, solo tengo que llamar y podre saber de ella (ya se utilizar un teléfono), pero no creo sensato hacerlo, no quiero que su estado de salud se complique mas, pero… no, no veo por qué hacerlo, ella ya hizo una vida en la que no estoy más que como un buen recuerdo; No creo justo cambiar eso, no para esa mujer que significa tanto para mí.

Otra cosa que me perturba es saber el tiempo que Howard uso para buscarme, es seguro que su familia me conozca a través de sus recuerdos, y al ver las imágenes de ellos no puedo evitar que un calor que hace mucho no sentía se instale en mi pecho, María su esposa se ve tan paciente como debe ser la compañera de un hombre como Howard, y él se ve tan cansado. Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí para acompañarlo.

Por otro lado su hijo es toda una sorpresa, Anthony Edward Stark tiene los ojos de su padre, no solo eso, su actitud muestra más confianza y curiosidad; cuando lo vi despertó en mi un sentimiento de protección, pues a pesar de poder apreciar la independencia y fortaleza que es seguro tiene, no puedo evitar imaginarme verlo creer, reír, llorar y ser parte de él.

El concepto de familia que tengo es más amplio que el que Howard tuvo la oportunidad de formar, ya que como un símbolo que representa los ideales americanos, mi patria es mi familia… pero cuando veo a su hijo, siento que puedo tener algo así… creo que llevo muchas horas sin dormir y esto parece comenzar a afectarme.

…

En estas dos semanas no he dormido más que 2 o 3 horas al día, y es que no necesito mas, entre las pesadillas que me asaltan y la angustia por no saber que soy, creo que es lo mejor, en esta ocasión me digo ¡Bendito suero! Entre los libros que se acumulan, la música que reúno y las películas que me faltan por ver, no he tenido necesidad de salir de “mi departamento”. S.H.I.L.D ha sido una organización generosa conmigo, además de las asesorías que recibo de sus agentes, me ha brindado todo lo que cualquier ciudadano americano “debe tener”, y esto es algo que todavía no termino de entender.

“Debo descansar un momento”, al instante de pensarlo lo descarto.

Me dirijo a la pantalla, no he olvidado cómo funciona el control remoto (no entiendo porque le dieron ese nombre) y paso los canales de uno en uno, las noticias son algo que ya no intento entender, están llenas de información previa que prefiero asimilar con calma, además algunas son tan sensacionalistas que son un desperdicio de tiempo (otra característica del mundo en el que desperté). Los llamados reality show no son algo que me interese, y finalmente las historias como series y películas son algo que todavía me sorprenden.

Encuentro que empieza una película llamada “El club de la pelea”, tiene una clasificación que anuncia que no todo el público puede verla (aprendí de una manera incomoda esto de las clasificaciones y sobretodo que el contenido de los canales varia, Play Boy no es precisamente un canal familiar). Decido verla y darle una oportunidad.

Siento que poco apoco puedo vencer estos grandes retos la televisión, el Internet y la cultura popular, pronto podre entenderlos…

Es interesante planteamiento que hace la cinta, pero… no puedo contestar donde esta mi mente…

...

Ahora sí, son las 4:30 am y es hora de dormir.

…

Despierto como siempre, empapado de sudor y aferrándome a recuerdos que ya no están, a gente que se ha ido, a posibilidades que no sucederán… me levanto, me cambio de ropa y salgo a correr alrededor de central park. 2 horas después me ducho y como lo que me han traído. Es otro día, donde lo que voy descubriendo no me sirve para entender el lugar en donde me encuentro, hace tres días comencé a trazar un recorrido por el país, no sé cuando lo pueda llevar a cabo, pero es algo que necesito.

Salgo a caminar por las calles cercanas al edificio donde habito y al cruzar por la esquina me encuentro algo que no esperaba, en el puesto de periódicos hay ejemplares de una revista, Vanity Fair, lo que me llama la atención es la entrevista especial a Tony Stark, tomo una y no puedo evitar recordar al niño de 6 años con traje elegante que vi en la fotografía de ayer; es tan diferente al hombre elegante que está en la portada, tiene un aire de orgullo y altivez que antes no tenía. Hay arrogancia en su mirada y eso me perturba… debe ser una fachada, como toda primera impresión. Algo que he aprendido en este mundo es como las personas se ocultan tras un muro, tal vez el también lo haga, eso no me gusta pero quiero saber por qué. Tal vez, sí lo conociera pudiera ayudarme a entender este tiempo, si, me gustaría su ayuda. Es el hijo de un buen amigo, no veo por qué no podría llegar a serlo con el tiempo. Esta decidido, lo buscare y haré que sea mi amigo.

Levanto la mirada y veo el cielo despejado, es una buena señal, con la ayuda de Anthony confió en que explorar el mundo de hoy, no será tan complicado como lo ha sido. Después de entenderlo, después… después veré lo que hago y… ¡de pronto me doy cuenta! No he soñado desde que desperté del Hielo.


	2. El hombre de hierro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos como es Tony, y así se ve: http://collider.com/wp-content/uploads/robert-downey-jr.jpg

Oigo un espantoso ruido que no me deja dormir… ¡Demonios! Ahora no puedo dormir porque hay demasiada luz en la habitación… ¡Suficiente! me he abochornado con lo que me cubre.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es mi habitación en Malibú, me estiro cual gato dormilón y trato de en listar los pendientes que tengo aun estando recostado, espero no volver a dormirme ya que decidí despertar.

A ver si lo logre:

·        >Donas y café

·         >Revisar las últimas demandas del gobierno por no abastecer de armas. (Que mas quieren ya tiene a Maquina de Guerra)

·         >Hablar a Rhodey para hacer una carrera, necesito ganarle en velocidad (probar los nuevos propulsores)

·         >Ir por frutas exóticas, quiero algo dulce, mango, fresas o manzanas… mejor donas.

·         >Revisar si no hay otra copia del reactor Arc y otro Ivan Vanko que quiera destruirme.

·         >Ir a la fiesta de esa tal Jan Dynev o como se llame (dicen que es ardiente y no la conozco)

·         >Entrar  a la base de S.H.I.L.D. y ver quien mas está en la lista del grupito al cual no me importa pertenecer (es obvio que están intimidados y no quieren avergonzarse, por eso no me quieren ahí)

·         >Limpiar el desorden que causo la basura de Hammer en la expo.

·         >Terminar de leer la valiosa herencia de Howard, cortesía del Ciclope (naaaaaaa eso no)

·         >Terminar de repara el deportivo azul.

Un momento, ¿en donde esta Pepper? debería estar anotando las importantes cosas que tiene que hacer hoy, mejor dicho, debería estar haciéndolas.

Me siento en la cama y de un salto salgo de ella, paso por el espejo de cuerpo completo, donde jamás me detengo a contemplarme, mmm debo recordar mandar a quitarlo. ¡Oh cierto! no puedo, Pepper lo dejo ahí… es tan raro compartir la habitación con alguien, desde el internado que no lo hacía, y no me quejo (mucho), pero a veces siento que ya no es mi espacio. La primera vez que vi su cepillo de dientes, casi entro en pánico, pero me recordé que la quiero, y hasta ahora eso evita que entre grite como niña cada que noto su familiaridad... Antes de ser… "eso" que somos hoy, convivíamos pero... jamás la vi sin maquillaje o sin esos trajes de mujer profesional que le encantan; de hecho casi nada ha cambiado, excepto por el sexo, es ilimitado donde, cuando y como lo quiero yo. ¡Sí! es mucho mejor que antes y lo que más me gusta es que jamás nos hacemos mimos como las parejas cursis, de hecho cuando ella siquiera comienza a cambiar su tono de voz yo la distraigo y la hago enojar; ser una persona “sincera” como yo tiene sus ventajas.

 

A veces creo que ella también se controla, me conoce tan bien que sabe que es lo que me gusta y evita lo que no… muy raras ocasiones, creo que debería hacer algo similar con ella, complacerla de alguna manera… pero cuando comienzo a pensar eso me recuerdo que ya es suficiente con haberla aceptado, porque si, aunque no lo parezca ella es la que dio el primer paso.

Ahhhhhh que sueño tengo. Me dirijo al closet a tomar ropa y ducharme. Pantalón negro, saco de terciopelo negro, camisa lila, corbata…

 

\- Jarvis ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – pregunto a mi fiel mayordomo.

\- Buenos días señor, son las 9:48 y según mi contador 5 horas con 23 minutos – Me saluda con voz cordial mi Inteligencia Artificial.

- ¡Qué bien!, tu jefe cada vez reposa mejor, a este paso lo hará como una persona normal.- en la puerta del baño aparece una gráfica que muestra como a aumentado mi tiempo de descanso, la despliego y entro a la regadera

-  Me alegro señor, ¿quiere que le pida algo para comer?

-  No, tengo intenciones de tardar en la ducha así que mejor dile a Pepper que prepare todo, voy a ir con Rhodey.

-  Con gusto señor.

 

¡Ahhh! Que comodidad, después de salvar a todos es tan relajante un baño de tina. 

A mi mente viene el recuerdo del beso que Pepper y yo nos dimos en esa azotea, abro mis ojos y contemplo a la nada, debo admitir que fue bueno... mas no excelente y la verdad es que creo que he idealizado la relación que tengo con ella, antes le coqueteaba y la cortejaba por la emoción, pues ella es de las pocas personas que me pueden poner un límite y precisamente es por "eso" que creo no debería seguir teniendo este vacío constante. Ella es especial para mí, lo admito; pero parece que no lo suficiente, creo que hay algo que no me permite… "amarla" (tengo escalofríos con esa palabra), mmmm no sé que sea, pero pensándolo bien, ¡tal vez sea lo mejor! Ella es una buena mujer, me ama, quiere mi bienestar y me cuida de todo peligro, si tuviera una armadura ella si sería mi guarda espaldas, mejor de lo que fue Happy en su tiempo... pero hasta ahí. No sé porque pienso en esto ahora, pero siempre he sido así; mi personalidad, mis traumas de la niñez o los padres irresponsables que tuve, forjaron mi carácter, si lo pienso fríamente Pepper merece algo mejor que yo, el problema de no sentir  más por ella es solo mío.

 

Un suspiro sale de mi boca, mi cuerpo esta tenso, cierro los ojos, tengo que....  admito, es nuevo para mí el sentirse querido, ¡si! definitivamente el cariño de una persona de confianza, que estoy seguro, no es por interés económico o social es único, esto nunca lo había sentido en la vida. La mejor cosa de estar con Pepper es que ella es alguien que   _me ha visto_ , sabe como soy realmente y no ha salido corriendo; Me compadezco de ella pues yo no estoy depuesto a “sacrificarme” por el bien de mi amada, no hablo de no protegerla o dejarla a su suerte, no. A lo que me refiero es a que no estoy dispuesto a dejar de ser como soy para que ella este más cómoda, o sea más “feliz”. El amor es ese sacrificio que hace ella por aguantarme, pero yo no me veo así. Tal vez sea un maldito que no merece a esa mujer, tal vez debería ser equitativa esta relación, pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo (a ella si).

 

La estabilidad emocional y la felicidad son algo a lo que no renunciare, a menos que ella me pida liberarla... y es que tampoco soy un tirano. 

Ahhhhhh, ahora sí, completamente despierto, limpio y vestido me dirijo al piso inferior.

 

\- ¡¡Tony!! ¡por fin te has levantado...! - dice mientas me da unos papeles - toma las notificaciones de demanda y firma los poderes para que haya un representante legar en cada una – al terminar de explicarme, me da un beso en los labios, tan superficial que casi no me doy cuenta. – Te están esperando en la base desde hace 30 min.

- Está bien, terminemos con esto – tomo los papeles que me extendió y empiezo a firmar – Me voy, pero antes, tengo una queja sobre su trabajo Señorita Potts – ella levanta las cejas al oír eso – y es sobre mi rutina de ejercicios, ¿cómo quiere que haga ejercicio cardiovascular al despertar, si cuando lo hago no está con la cama conmigo?- ella enrójese hasta que se confunde el color de su cabello con el de su piel.

\- Señor Stark le recuerdo que las múltiples ocupaciones que no atiende, me impiden ayudarle con dicho plan de actividades – me quita los papeles y se dirige a la puerta – sin más por el momento espero que se encuentre en la casa a mas tardar las 7 pm, pues tenemos un compromiso previo – sale dándome una de esas miradas que me hacen sentir culpable.

\- Cuídala Happy- le digo al hombre que está en la puerta, él me responde con la cabeza, antes de irme voltea hacia mí, y lo único que puedo hacer es cerrarle un ojo y dirigirme al estacionamiento.

 

Es verdad, hace más de 6 meses cambie el rumbo de la compañía y hasta hace poco solo había problemas, compromisos y muchos tramites largos; pero ahora la mayoría de los que huyeron después de mi aviso del cambio en el rumbo de la empresa, han regresado con la cola entre las patas, pues con la llegada de Iron Man, las acciones volvieron a subir, la gente confía en la tecnología que les ofrezco y además, ¿quién no quiere a un súper héroe? No puedo evitar que salga una carcajada de mis labios.

Las inversiones que hice en la compañía han dado más frutos de los que esperaba. Y ahora este último contrato con la milicia ha hecho que la estabilidad sea asegurada y que Máquina de Guerra, sea usada única y exclusivamente por Rhodey, la única persona en a la que confiaría mi vida, osea mi tecnología; y es que desde lo que paso con los 10 anillos, al comenzar con el diseño del Mark II, a Rhodey fue al único que le pedí ayuda, al no dármela supe que Iron Man iría por mi cuenta. 

 

Subo al convertible gris, pongo música y me muevo al compás de la batería (en el fondo suena “Are you gonna go my way”), hoy me dirijo a la base, es la última vez que piso ese lugar y sólo porque mi amigo me lo pidió. Recordar como James Rupert Rhodes, se convirtió en Rhodey, siempre me hace reír, desde que éramos niños él fue una persona a la que no le importaba de quien era hijo o a cuanto asedia mi fortuna; él fue la primera persona que no cambio su forma de ser al estar conmigo y saber quién era, fue la primer persona en llamarme Tony y no Anthony y yo el primero en decirle Rhodey.

 

I was born long ago

I am the chosen I'm the one

I have come to save the day

And I won't leave until I'm done

So that's why you've got to try

You got to breath and have some fun

Though I'm not paid I play this game

And I won't stop until I'm done

 

Salgo del garaje y contemplo la playa y el sol, ¡el día es magnífico! me hace recordar los contados momentos que disfrute en el internado, la mayoría en compañía de la única persona a la que puedo llamar amigo; no solo compartimos dormitorio, clases y experiencias, juntos descubrimos que era lo que realmente queríamos hacer de nuestras vidas.

 

But what I really want to know is

Are you gonna go my way?

And I got to got to know

 

Cuando éramos niños ambos coleccionábamos tarjetas de nuestros héroes favoritos, sonrió al recordar cómo me regalo esa tarjeta súper rara del Capitán América, ese día Howard había sido mas imbécil de lo común, pero Rhodye (que tardo tanto en conseguirla),  al verme tan… vulnerable, me dijo que era un adelanto a mi cumpleaños; Ese día no me dejo sólo por ningún momento, jugamos hasta el anochecer, su padre fue a recogerlo y mientras salían lo reprendía por no llegar a casa, pero antes de salir me dio una mirada que me dejo 2 cosas claras,  jamás podría engañarlo y ya no estoy solo.

 

I don't know why we always cry

This we must leave and get undone

We must engage and rearrange

And turn this planet back to one

So tell me why we got to die

And kill each other one by one

We've got to love and rub-a-dub

We've got to dance and be in love

Hoy es con la única persona con la que puedo ser totalmente sincero ya no tiene caso mentirle, pues él puede ver a través de mi. Sólo espero que jamás descubra donde tengo mi colección (no es abundante, pero tienen tanto valor para mí), es mi tesoro más preciado de la infancia y obvio está en la caja fuerte, (la que está más abajo que las armaduras).

 

But what I really want to know is

Are you gonna go my way?

And I got to got to know

Miro hacia la autopista, mas adelante el cielo está despejado, de reojo veo que voy a más de 90 km/hrs. Inhalo todo el aire que puedo y doy una retumbante exhalación. Detengo mis recuerdos y me doy cuenta; ¡a los dos siempre nos impulsaron los mismo ideales! sólo que al elegir nuestro camino él se entrego al cuerpo aéreo y yo en cambio elegí a la ciencia aplicada. No puedo evitar recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvimos en la última fiesta de la mansión, al verme ahogado en alcohol y haciendo vergüenzas... me enfrento con el Mark II, destrozamos parte de la casa y desperté abrazando el inodoro, permití que “robara” la armadura, pero la verdad es que como dijo el cíclope, pensaba que iba a morir, y si llegase a ser así, se que Rhodey respetaría mi deseo de cuidar a mis bebes. De repente me pongo más serio y recuerdo… “Mi querido amigo” ha estado ahí en todo momento, hasta cuando consolide mi relación con Pepper, él lo sabe… no me ha comentado nada, pero estoy seguro, él lo sabe.

Are you gonna go my way?

'Cause baby I got to know

Yeah

 

Debo relajarme, estoy por llegar, y como Rhodey se quedo con Máquina de Guerra “temporalmente”, hoy arreglaremos ese temporalmente, mi visita a la base aérea no sólo es para saludar, oficialmente hoy prestare a mi niña Maquina de Guerra, que tendrá misiones sólo con la supervisión de Rhodey. Es un gran logro, pues una creación mía no es únicamente un arma, ¡quiero recordar este día  como el inicio de cosas positivas!

 

Me pregunto, ¿qué diría mi padre al ver que he logrado algo que él solo podía soñar?, se que es infantil pero es que no puedo evitar competir con él, aunque debo reconocer que me ha ayudado, ¡yo le he ganado!, logre expandir a Industrias Stark y lo más importante  tengo un verdadero amigo al que le puedo confiar mis creaciones. Sí, admito que tenía muchos colaboradores, pero él sólo se limitaba dar órdenes y a pedir resultados, jamás vio a alguno de sus compañeros, como algo más que trabajadores; tal vez por eso Vanko nunca lo perdono, ¡sí lo sé!, hizo cosas ilegales pero Howard realmente lo abandono, es por eso que entiendo un poco el odio que Iván tiene a todo lo que representa Stark. Basta no debo de pensar en ellos, yo estoy haciendo algo mejor, estoy logrando algo insuperable, indudablemente yo he ganado.

También debo alejar esos absurdos pensamientos, no puedo ser empático con ese asesino… aunque por dentro entienda como se siente, ser desplazado, no ser reconocido y estar solo. No me gusta identificarme con la gente, me hace pensar cosas que no quiero, una de ellas es que no puedo negar que la metralla que está en mi pecho, me hizo mucho bien… me despertó del sueño en el que estaba cómodamente viviendo y lo más importante, ¡me ha impulsado a pelear por mi mismo!; sí, porque por primera vez no estiro la mano para obtener algo, al fin me siento útil, al fin siento que hago "algo", al fin tengo algo verdadero y real.

 

Y es por eso que corte toda relación armamentista con el gobierno, nadie los conoce mejor que yo; tal vez sea un hipócrita pero no caminare por el mismo camino que ellos, no me dirigiré de la misma forma en la que se dirige la milicia da. ¡¡Aagh!! ¡¡que horror…!! es por eso que no me gustan esos pensamientos, por que inevitablemente pienso en Howard, en cómo me “educo” y en mi madre... posiblemente mi relación con Pepper sea un reflejo del maltrato que tuve, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Lo odio!, odio parecerme cada mas a él, su forma de relacionarse con mi madre fue exactamente la misma, a que la que tengo con Pepper, solo hay algunas variables, Pepper es una mujer fuerte, ella me puede dejar en cualquier momento, eso es muy bueno.

¡Suficiente! esta racha de reflexión esta tornándose demasiado seria para un viaje en carretera…

Y por fin llego, no tarde lo que debería y por poco llego a tiempo no debe volver a suceder!

\- 1 hora, como es posible, ¡¿sabes la importancia de esto?! – Es lo primero que oigo al bajar de mi convertible – a la otra ¿quieres que te vaya a levantar? – lo miro, siempre fue más alto que yo y con ese uniforme también se ve mucho más maduro, como me burlo de ese “anciano”.

- ¡Hola a ti también! ¿Cómo has estado? Se nota que necesitas un día libre, tómatelo yo te cubro – le respondo palmeando su hombro y camino hacia donde supongo que es la reunión – relájate ¿quieres?, salvamos al mundo, eso tiene su ventajas – me toma de los hombros y me dirige por un pasillo.

\- Me relajare cuando madurez, sabes que no trabajo para ti pero me estresa pensar en que tu lo creas – finalmente nos detenemos ante una enorme puerta de hierro, espero paciente mente a que termine de analizarme. – lo harás bien.

\- ¡¡Oh!! ¡Claro!, me ofende que lo dudes – abro con ambas manos la puerta y entro primero yo – Caballeros, que empiece la fiesta- Todos volean a verme y no puedo evitar mostrar la cara más autosuficiente que tengo.

Después de lo que parecen ser muchas horas (2 largas horas) cuando todos los abogados que contrate y los militares que no dejan esa postura firme (me canso solo de verlos), quedan satisfechos,  todos en la sala nos despedimos con un fuerte apretón de manos. Son dos los oficiales que me piden una foto y autógrafo, a los cuales des recomiendo que el general James Rhodes, la tome, pues él es muy bueno en ello.

\- Creo que te equivocaste de profesión – es lo primero que me dice cuando estamos solos y nos dirigimos a mi auto.

- ¿Tú crees? – Me detengo y lo miro fijamente, lo más serio que puedo - ¿Por qué lo dices? – me acerco en un intento de intimidarlo.

\- Porque fanfarroneas y te mueves como una celebridad, de esas que sólo sirven para verse bien –me responde con burla.

-  ¡Oh Rhodey! me alagas al decirme que me veo bien – trato de actuar como si me avergonzara – pero me conoces lo suficiente para saber qué puedo hacer muchas cosas más y no sólo verme bien – lo ultimo lo digo con un tono insinuante.

\- Jaja es verdad, pero a mí no me engañas, estabas aterrado pensando que no aceptarían todos tus términos – cuando termina de decir eso me pongo serio y sigo caminando, no volteo a verlo pues ahora sí estoy avergonzado.

\- No es verdad, es obvio que esto fue una mera formalidad… - siento su mirada en mí, no me dice nada pero me sigue – es aburrido seguir con el tema, ¿que te parece ir por una hamburguesa? - le digo muestras abro el auto para que entre-

- Pensaba que las celebridades, como “tu” comían cosas más extravagantes –responde sentándose en el espacio del copiloto.

\- Sí quieres podemos comer una hamburguesa con carne de cocodrilo – le digo mientras pongo en marcha el auto – puedo cumplir tu pequeña ilusión.

\- ¡Qué asco! eso debe ser ilegal – se pone el cinturón y me mira.

\- Posiblemente...  ¿a qué sabrá el cocodrilo con tocino y queso? – me pongo el cinturón por su mirada insistente.

-  A pollo – me dice con una sonrisa y mirando hacia el frente – o por lo menos eso dicen siempre que se come una carne exótica.

-  Pues, tendremos que probarlo – le digo finalmente para subir la velocidad a 80 por hora.

Saliendo del restaurante de comida rápida y de una conversación muy animada, es hora de despedirnos.

\- No sé cuando nos volvamos a ver hermano – me indica con una apretón en el hombro.

-  Honey, son un niño grande que puede cuidarse solo – le hablo con cariño, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco vulnerable.

- Sabes que puedes hablarme en cualquier momento – lo miro con burla – ya sé que tu diseñaste la red, pero no está por demás decírtelo.

\- Amigo, no te preocupes, estaré bien – me mofo de él antes de entrar al auto – te acerare a tu departamento, así podrás presumir a tu amigo, genio millonario – entra riéndose y abrochándose el cinturón, que hombre tan precavido, a veces no entiendo porque me llevo tan bien con él.

- No, así podrás avergonzarme cuanto te plazca - me dice antes de entrar a los carriles centrales – oh y recuerda que ya estamos en la cuidad, trata de no arrollar a nadie.

\- Otra vez, oigo que desconfías de mis habilidades – pero como el indica, bajo la velocidad – me decepcionas.

Y antes de lo previsto, llegamos a su departamento junto con la cuesta de sol a nuestras espaldas, como fondo está sonando Iron Man de BlackSabbath, detengo el auto frente a la entrada del edificio, me invita a pasar, pero le digo que _tengo_ que ir con Pepper.

 

 

Has he lost his mind ?

Can he see or is he blind ?

Can he walk at all,

Or if he moves will he fall ?

Is he alive or dead ?

Has he thoughts within his head ?

We'll just pass him there

why should we even care ?

- ¿Tienes…? ¿Es una obligación ir con tu novia? – presunta demasiado serio para mi gusto.

- Obvio, es mi látigo – aunque pensándolo bien, siempre lo ha sido – Cosas que no entenderás, solterón amargado.

- En primera estoy soltero porque yo _sí_ quiero una relación estable con una persona especial y en segunda tú estás más amargado que yo – me responde con burla, pero siendo una verdad me duele más de lo que creería, suspiro fuertemente y el silencio es incomodo.

- James, mis demonios son demasiados y desde hace mucho creo que la idea de morir solo, sin lastimar a nadie más de la cuenta, es lo mejor – le sorprende mi declaración – perdóname, pero no puedo dejar de pensar así.

- Lo sé, la ventaja de hoy es que ya admites que le haces daño a los que te queremos – me mira y con ello me hace sentir más culpable pero a la vez acogido y apreciado – tal vez algún día encuentres un impulso más fuerte para vivir – se estira en el asiento y me trasmite un poco de la paz que necesito – y quién sabe, algún día hasta querrás tener una familia – lo ultimo no quiero ni imaginarlo, pero a él le produce muchas esperanzas – quiero pensar que eso es posible –termina diciendo con una mirada perdida al frente.

- Se vale soñar, por ahora solo me comprometo a disfrutar de toda la felicidad que pueda – le digo de la forma más sincera que conozco – y sí, por ello tengo que irme con Pepper... ahora sal de auto que ya nos ha visto tus vecinos,  debes estar listo para las propuestas que te lloverán – el abre la puerta pero antes de salir…

- Siempre has sido un buen actor, ocultas muy bien lo que sientes- la mirada que me da, es tan comprensiva que me hace daño-  piensa en ella, no es justo que solo la utilices como un bálsamo para no sentirte solo, date la oportunidad de amar – antes de salir me toma del hombro y lo estruja. Veo como se aleja del auto y se despide con agitando la mano.

- Estoy desesperado, siempre lo he estado – me despido de él con un gesto y arranco a toda velocidad.

 

Nobody wants him

He just stares at the world

Planning his vengeance

that he will soon unfold

 

Son las 6: 30, tengo el tiempo justo, debo apresurarme, ¡debo llegar!, debo ponerme correr como hace rato lo hacía, debo sonreírle y decirle cosas dulces, debo seguir… debo...

 

Now the time is here

for Iron Man to spread fear

Vengeance from the grave

Kills the people he once saved

Now the time is here  
for Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved


	3. Formando una opinión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve conoce un poco de Tony

Salgo del departamento después de ver las noticias, me he atrevido a ver una programa completo y me siento orgulloso,  2 meses en este tiempo, y comienzo a pasar desapercibido, ya no siento miradas curiosas y ahora entiendo mejor algunos comentarios, aunque hay ocasiones en las que no puedo ocultar mi confusión. Es por eso que al leer el anuncio del gimnasio que está cerca del parque al que acudo, no lo pude resistir y me inscribí por un mes, afortunadamente me dejan ocuparlo en un horario ¿nocturno?... de cualquier manera, no es como si tuviera algo importante que hacer en las noches. 

 

Hoy es un día “normal” en mi nueva vida, cuando termino de leer o mirar algo que me sirva para esta época, me voy al gimnasio y me quedo hasta el amanecer. Al entrar me dan la bienvenida el olor a cuero, el ambiente acalorado del espacio y la luz que entra por las ventanas y que se combina con la de focos del techo; camino y más adelante esta la zona de box, alcanzo a ver a varios hombres y una mujer que terminan su rutina. Es extraño pero este ambiente me relaja. Dejo la mochila que tiene ropa limpia y demás productos en una banca, comienzo calentando y estirando mis músculos, realizo repeticiones de abdominales, lagartijas y flexiones. 

Un hombre empieza a limpiar la estancia, puedo ver que ya es muy mayor, he entrenado cerca de un mes, sin faltar algún día y nunca lo había visto. Enredo las vendas que traje para cubrir mis manos y subo al ring, me pregunto ¿Cómo sería de no haber quedado atrapado en el hielo?, ¿seguiría vivo?, ¿tendría la edad de ese hombre? ¿Qué clase de vida pude tener?; empiezo con una rutina de sombra, me deslizo a lo largo del cuadrilátero y pierdo al noción del tiempo.

Recuerdo cómo es que S.H.I.L.D. me ha “asesorando”,  actualmente estoy en espera de alguna “misión”, Fury me ha insinuado que en un futuro, tal vez pueda trabajar con S.H.I.L.D. (eso no es tan positivo, pues las tareas que tendría serian donde la nación entera corriera peligro); pero antes debo tratar de reincorporarme al mundo, pues todavía hay cosas que no logro deducir; Hace tiempo pensé que podría contactar con mis conocidos, de hecho pude visitar a varios compañeros de pelotón (uno no me reconoció y los otros dos no creían lo que veían) y conocer al hijo del coronel Phillips. Estas experiencias me han quitado las intenciones de hacer más encuentros, principalmente la de reunirme con Richard Phillips. Puedo entender lo “sorprendente”  que es hablar con un hombre que se suponía había muerto, y por lo que puede ver, su padre le conto sus recuerdos y experiencias, supongo que es por ello que conoce ciertos temas, pero… hubo algo en su forma de dirigirse a mí, que no concibo; Su conversación tenía un toque... morboso, las pregustas que me hizo eran tan impersonales y frívolas. Pero, tal vez yo sea el que no puede superar los sucesos que enfrente, tal vez para mi sea difícil hablar sobre los acontecimientos desagradabas que hubo durante la guerra, tal vez la gente no se ha vuelto tan insensible... 

 

Me pregunto... ¿con Anthony será igual... Hace una semana pregunté al agente en turno, como podría encontrarlo, le sorprendió y en pocas palabras me dijo que ¡era de los hombres más ocupados en el mundo! y que aun para S.H.I.L.D. siendo la organización que era, tenían dificultades para contactarlo. Pero, esa no ha sido la única ocasión en la que he intentado buscarlo, él fue mi sujeto de prueba para dejar un mensaje por teléfono, me he desanimado pues creo que no llego o ¿no se gravo...?, como sea, no importan los medios, seguiré tratando de contactarlo pues aun creo que él puede ayudarme, no sé porque estoy seguro de ello… Un sonido que no puedo identificar hace que detenga mis movimientos, busco el origen, pero no encuentro nada; decido bajar y seguir con la pera, los golpes que doy son rápidos y certeros, no me cuesta trabajo encontrar un ritmo. 

 

Sigo pensando en la actitud de las personas que “me conocen”, desde los agentes con los que me he relacionado, los "conocidos" de mi época que todavía viven (que no son muchos) y hasta sus familiares; no puedo evitar sentir que mi situación despierta cierta atracción o interés mal sano, y sumado a eso la incomodidad que siento no me ha permitido entablar una conversación tranquila con alguien. Espero que cuando conozca al hijo de Howard no suceda lo mismo, por lo que sé, él es algún tipo de celebridad (como lo fue su padre), pero además ha cambiado el camino que dejo Howad, todavía no entiendo muy bien a que se dedica ahora, pero lo que me interesa es saber porque cambio la carrera armamentista que tenia. 

 

 

Oigo una melodía, el hombre ha terminado su trabajo y esta fumando dentro de lo que parece ser una covacha. 

You can run on for a long time 

 

Run on for a long time 

 

Run on for a long time 

 

Sooner or later God'll cut you down 

 

Sooner or later God'll cut you down

 

Mi respiración es entrecortada, me detengo  un momento para oír lo que dice la canción… está llena de razón o por lo menos eso espero. Me dirijo a hacia el saco más grande y comienzo con una secuencia sencilla de ganchos; aun con el ruido que provocan mis golpes, puedo seguir oyendo la melodía que escucha el hombre de la limpieza.

 

Go tell that long tongue liar 

 

Go and tell that midnight rider 

 

Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter 

 

Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down

 

Conforme avanza la canción, mis golpes son más rápidos, certeros y duros, en mi mente comienzan a mostrarse imágenes de la guerra, rostros de gente que no conocí y que murió hace mucho tiempo invaden mis recuerdos, muchos eran enemigos, pero otros tantos eran compañeros con los que nunca conviví. Y ahí va el primer saco de la noche… 

 

Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down

El último golpe que resiste el quinto costal es el que me despierta, me quedo parado viendo como se derrama la arena y aserrín que llevaba por dentro. Volteo y busco al de la limpieza, la puerta de donde salen sonidos de otra canción está cerrada, me animo a tocar y después de varios minutos sale aquel hombre, se nota cansado pero al verme intuye para que lo llame, es seguro que le han dicho como entreno, va hacia un extremo de la pequeña habitación y toma un recogedor junto con una escoba. Da una mirada hacia donde está el desorden, pero antes de avanzar me dice.

-       Cuando un hombre no puede dormir es porque tiene grandes pecados que no lo dejan, o grandes desgracias que no quiere recordar ni en sueños – me da una mirada consoladora y se dirige a limpiar. Reacciono tarde por la impresión de sus palabras, pero me acerco a él.

 

-       Disculpe los problemas, le ayudare- y antes de acercarme, me detiene con un gesto.

 

-       Este es mi trabajo hijo – sigue limpiando y no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar, es tan raro que alguien más joven que yo me diga así– sé que soy nuevo y no te conozco pero... deberías ir a casa, descansa, se nota que te hace falta.

 

-       Prefiero ocupar este horario – mi respiración ya se ha normalizado, veo el reloj que esta sobre la pared y veo que son las 3:45, tiene razón, es tarde – perdone, es muy tarde y yo causándole molestias.

 

-       No te preocupes – ya ha terminado de recoger todo el relleno de lo costales  – no eres el primero, ni el único que no puede dormir – en una mano lleva el recogedor con lo que se esparció en el piso, y en la otra lleva los restos de los sacos que no se regaron – aunque si el único en romper buenos costales, sobre todo los nuevos, estas en buena forma hijo, ¿Dónde has entrenado? – me pregunta dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de donde salió.

 

-       Aprendí hace algún tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que escucha? – cambio rápido de tema, pues no quiero recordar cosas que…

 

-       Es Jonny Cash, no sé si los jóvenes como tú lo conozcan – al parecer ha terminado por que cuando responde esta frente a mí.

 

-       La verdad es que no conozco mucho de música, pero me ha llamado la atención –y lo digo sinceramente, pues la letra y el color de voz del cantante es excepcional.

 

-       Te recomiendo que escuches sus discos, o no sé como reproducen hoy en día la música – me contesta, pero no puedo responder ante eso, yo tampoco lo sé.

 

-       Si, gracias lo buscare – me dirijo hacia él – por ciento soy Steven Rogers, mucho gusto – le extiendo mi mano, veo como hace una mueca de extrañeza, que quita, casi inmediatamente me estrecha con su mano.

 

-       Samuel Lucas, mucho gusto –dice con sencillez.

 

-       Me tengo que ir, le agradezco su ayuda – me despide con un gesto de afirmación y me dirijo a las duchas. Puedo oír otra melodía con el mismo cantante, pero en esta suena desconsolado.

 

I hurt myself today

 

to see if I still feel

 

I focus on the pain

 

the only thing that’s real

Siento como el frio del agua recorre todo mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos y trato de despejar mi mente.

 

What have I become?

 

my sweetest friend

 

Everyone I know

 

goes away in the end

 

Recuerdo a las personas que he conocido desde que desperté, desde el humilde hombre de la limpieza hasta Fury, todos han sido tan distintos. ¿Cómo es que podre relacionarme con el mundo?

 

I wear this crown of thorns

 

upon my liar’s chair

 

full of broken thoughts

 

I cannot repair

 

beneath the stains of time

 

the feelings disappear

 

you are someone else

 

I am still right here

 

Cierro la llave, salgo de la ducha, tomo la toalla que traje y comienzo a secar mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me visto, doy una mirada alrededor y veo que esta por amanecer. 

 

If I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

 

Salgo en silencio del edificio y camino lentamente hasta el departamento, en mi mente esta aquella canción, junto a los recuerdos que jamás me abandonan. Estoy agotado, tuve un día largo y dependiendo del tiempo que me dejen dormir las pesadillas, organizare mi día. 

 

Todavía tengo muchos libros que consultar, en su mayoría de arte. Estoy aprendiendo a usar el equipo de sonido, todavía confundo las funciones que tiene, pero por ahora sólo domino la radio. La pantalla (o televisión) es otro cantar, ya se cambiar los canales y manejar la intensidad de sonido, hay tantas opciones a las que no les encuentro sentido, pero afortunadamente los reproductores son sencillos, he podido ver el contenido de los discos y dispositivos SBU que me han proporcionado (aun que no les he visto toda la información). Mi próximo reto es la computadora, S.H.I.L.D me ha instalado una de escritorio, con internet (todavía no entiendo qué es ni funciona), y siendo el medio más influyente de comunicación, hasta yo me he acercado, afortunadamente no he perdido la esperanza y sé que algún día podre manejarla.

 

Al llegar al edificio subo por las escaleras, entro al departamento y me detengo junto a la puerta, miro como lo deje antes de salir (veo la cocina/comedor, la sala y el dormitorio) y me dirijo a la recamara; cambio mi ropa por una mas cómoda, similar a la que uso para hacer ejercicio. Cierro la ventana y la puerta, ningún rayo de luz entra a la habitación, preparo la cama para dormir y me recuesto con las cobijas cubriendo todo mi cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza. En mi mente reproduzco lo que aprendí a lo largo del día y poco a poco comienzo a dormitar…

 

…

 

Siento tanto frio, ¡¡¡no puedo moverme!!!, ¡estoy tan cansado!, trato de alcanzar la superficie del agua con mis manos, pero mi cuerpo desaparece desde las extremidades hasta el tronco…

 

¡¡¡Nadie oye mis gritos…!!!

 

Me levanto de un salto de la cama, no es extraño que despierte perturbado después de… 3 horas de sueño según el reloj que está en el buro (¡es el tiempo más largo que he dormido!), mi respiración se normaliza, me dirijo a la cocina y preparo un desayuno ligero, fruta, jugo y yogurt, finalmente termino de limpiar lo que ocupe. Me dirijo hasta la sala para seguir leyendo “El viejo y el mar”. Algo que siempre me gusto de la lectura, es cómo los personajes o las situaciones pueden ayudar a entender lo que sientes, aun en mi bizarra situación, esto se aplica... 

 

Miro el reloj ¡el día se ha pasado sin que me dé cuenta!, voy hacia la habitación y preparo la bolsa para entrenar, antes de salir comí un tentempié y con la mochila al hombro camino hacia el parque, veo como el atardecer cae sobre la ciudad, espero paciente a las primeras estrellas(las que me deja ver la contaminación de esta ciudad), ellas son las únicas cosas estables que he visto últimamente. Ya entrada la noche, me dispongo a caminar entre las luces que adornan los edificios, son tan radiantes, ¿Cómo se verán desde el cielo?   

 

Al llegar al gimnasio me piden pasar con el encargado del lugar, tengo que pagar los sacos rotos de la semana, pero afortunadamente me prepararon más, salgo y lo primero que noto es la ausencia de los otros. Comienzo a calentar y como ya es costumbre cuando entreno, no percibo el tiempo que llevo, me sumerjo en recuerdos y voces que me atormentan a todo momento, he roto el primer costal de la noche… pongo uno nuevo y comienzo otra vez.

 

-       ¿No puedes dormir? – oigo a Fury a lo lejos, mientras, continuo pero con menos intensidad.

 

-       Dormí 70 años señor, ya fue suficiente – no volteo a verlo, pues oigo como se acerca a mí.

 

-       Deberías estar afuera, celebrando, conociendo el mundo – detengo los golpes, decido quitarme las vendas… el momento ha llegado.

 

-       Cuando caí al agua, el mundo estaba en guerra, al despertar me dijeron que ganamos, nadie dijo lo que perdimos -  guardo mis vendas y me preparo para lo que viene.

 

-       Cometimos errores en el camino, unos más recientes que otros – esto me da mala espina, veo el folder que carga. 

 

-       ¿Me tiene una misión señor? – le pregunto directamente, algo que he aprendido es que Fury no se anda con rodeos.

 

-       Así es – responde inmediatamente.

 

-       Me quiere regresar al mundo – trato de no sonar sarcástico, pero la idea todavía me parece tan difícil, a pesar de mis esfuerzos. 

 

-       Quiero salvarlo – lo dice con una voz conciliadora, parecida a la que uso cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. miro las imágenes que me da en el folder... ¡no puede ser!

 

-       Es el arma secreta de Hydra – lo digo sin pensar.

 

-       Howard Stark lo rescato del océano cuando salió a buscarte, pensó lo mismo que nosotros, que, con el Tesseract se obtendría energía ilimitada, sustentable y segura. Nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente –  Howard, ¿es verdad?, no creo que hubiera sido lo más acertado. 

 

-       ¿Quién se lo llevo señor? – debe ser alguien realmente peligroso.

 

-       Se llama Loki, y no es de por aquí -  nunca había oído un nombre similar- si estás dispuesto debemos ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo se ha tornado más extraño de lo que ya lo conoces – eso es imposible.

 

-       A estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme – y es verdad, muchas veces confundo este tiempo con un mal sueño, me levando y me dirijo hacia los sacos que se encuentran en el piso.

 

-       Te apuesto 10 a que no es verdad – sigue con un tono conciliador que no creo en absoluto- hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu departamento – camino hacia la salida - sabes alguna cosa sobre el Tesseract que nos pueda ser útil – no puedo pensar otra cosa

 

-       Que estaba mejor en el océano – salgo sin decir nada mas, aviso al señor Samuel de mi próxima ausencia, rápidamente me ducho y me encamino al departamento. 

 

Sobre la mesa que está junto a la ventana se encuentran diversos expedientes y un tablero que todavía no sé hacer funcionar, he visto a varios agentes ocuparlos, por lo que entiendo son similares a los teléfonos portátiles.

 

Comienzo a leer la investigación que se hiso sobre el Tesseract, que por cierto no es amplia, el archivo solo dice sus características generales. El segundo folder trae la información de todos mis conocidos, entre ellos esta Peggy y Howard, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que leo lo que dice sobre Peggy ella sigue viva y está en Inglaterra, ¿me seguirá esperando?, ¡no!, debo evitar esos absurdos pensamientos, ya he decidido no buscarla, es lo mejor; paso la hoja y ahora leo lo que dice de Howard... ¡35 años!, me busco durante 35 años, hasta que él  y su esposa murieron en ese accidente, es lo único que dice. Anthony tuvo que hacer madurado rápidamente, ¡fue un niño con una enorme responsabilidad! 

 

El último folder está lleno de fichas técnicas de lo que parece ser un equipo de respuesta… “Iniciativa Vengadores”.  Las personas que se describen aquí son...

 

…

 

Durante la noche leo y releo los detalles de los personajes que se me presentan, simplemente ¡no puedo creerlo!, un “dios nórdico” (que es real), capaz de crear tormentas y hacer viajes espaciales (o eso es lo que logro entender); un científico que sufrió un accidente, no comprendo cómo pero  al parecer tiene una doble personalidad, se puede “trasformar” en un gigante verde, que destruye lo que encuentra a su paso (esto es tan ficticio). Y finalmente esta el hijo de Howard, la descripción de su personalidad no es precisamente lo que esperaba, aquí se relata como un exentico millonario, que creó una especie de “armadura” con la que... ¿destruye armas?, al parecer son sus propios ¿productos?  No me queda claro por qué cambio de opinión pero... puedo leer entre líneas, el es un volcán auto destructivo, algo debió sucederle para hacer cambios tan radicales y aun así... creo que sus esfuerzos son llamadas de atención. 

 

Cierro los ojos, se borra la imagen del niño curioso y amable que había formado en mi mente. El hombre que se describe en el expediente es caprichoso, altanero e individualista, su egocentrismo está marcado en cada acción que ha realizado y en cada decisión tomada; ayuda a los débiles sólo si obtiene un beneficio a corto o largo plazo, y para colmo presume de ellos. He sido inocente al pesar que esta persona pueda comprender lo que no entiendo o las cosas que se me dificultan… él encarna a esta época sin moral, ni valores, egoísta y superficial. 

 

Me parece increíble, ¡ya no quiero seguir pensando en él...! 

 

 

 

La cabeza me duele, al parecer los últimos pensamientos que he tenido han sido demasiado intensos, me siento agotado, es la primera vez que pienso en tener un momento de descanso y no sólo caer de cansancio; deseo poder relajarme y no preocuparme por las pesadillas que me asaltan todos los días.

 

Ya no quiero seguir pensando en él....


	4. El impulso necesario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony habla de como se enteró que seguía vivo, su primer encuentro.

Esta semana ha sido agotadora y eso que yo no hago el trabajo aburrido, el dejar a Pepper como directora de Industrias Stark fue mi mejor idea. Ella es una mujer inteligente, en una conversación pos sexo desenfrenado me pregunto las otras opciones donde el reactor Arc completo (el que mi padre me ayudo a conseguir para no morir) podría ocuparse, por ejemplo un lugar donde todo sea abastecido por esta energía, así nació la Torre Stark.  
Para llevar a cabo este proyecto se necesitan muchas cosas, en si son fáciles de conseguir para alguien como yo (rico y poderoso), pero lo fácil no implica que sean rápidas o divertidas; entre los permisos para construir un rascacielos en el centro de la ciudad (esto para que todo Nueva York vea a mi bebe), el diseño del mismo (donde yo realice la mayor parte) y la realización del reactor que lo proveerá de energía, que únicamente puedo hacer yo (lo cual fue lo único divertido del proceso), estoy agotado, que raro, jamás me había sentido así, pero vale la pena, por mi parte ya está todo, ahora hay que esperar a que los demás (inútiles que hacen lentamente su trabajo) terminen.

Salgo de mi taller, he estado trabajando desde hace mucho pero al fin lo termine, ahora me gane un descanso. Ordeno a Jarvis que nadie me moleste, ni siquiera Pepper o Rhodey. Subo a mi habitación y me doy una ducha rápida, veo el reloj y me doy cuenta… son las 9 am y llevo dos semanas sin descanso (mi reloj es tan genial que marca la hora y el día en el que no descanso en la habitación), paso de largo junto al maldito espejo que no puede conseguir sacar de aquí y voy hacia el closet, me visto con una piyama, tengo intenciones de dormir todo el día, pero me da hambre.  
Bajo a la cocina y veo sobre la mesa una charola con comida fría (seguramente el desayuno), junto a ella está la nota que Pepper me deja todas las mañanas, dice que me ama, que me bañe y coma algo más que pasteles y café, al parecer ha ido a verificar que ya comiencen con la construcción.

\- Jarvis ¿estás ahí? – pregunto hacia nadie en especial  
\- Como siempre señor – me responde la Inteligencia Artificial  
\- Pide comida china – salgo de la cocina y me siento sobre el sillón más amplio de la sala de estar.  
\- Enseguida señor – no sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin cerrar los ojos, pero siento que me pican mucho, me estiro y extiendo en el sillón, mi cuerpo esta entumido.  
En toda la casa se no se oye algún ruido, el silencio me mata.  
\- Jarvis, por algo de música – ordeno y de inmediato comienza a oírse Shoot to Thrill, a mi mente llegan recuerdos de lo que sucedió en la Expo Stark. Afortunadamente acabe con el problema pero los daños fueron severos… por poco la pierdo, mi “bálsamo” como la llamo Rhody, no sé qué siento al recordar eso, pero no me gusta, no quiero pensar en ello.

\- Señor tiene una llamada – afortunadamente mi buen sirviente siempre está a mi rescate, aun de mí mismo.  
\- Y ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo?, no quiero hablar con nadie- comienzo a reprender a Jarvis pero por dentro estoy agradecido por la distracción - ¿Quién es? – pregunto finalmente me levanto y me sirvo whisky.  
\- Es de S.H.I.L.D. señor, ¿lo comunico? – mmm no lo sé, ellos siempre traen problemas, o ¿yo siempre los causo?  
\- No, diles que estoy ocupado para estar en su grupito selecto – es seguro que lo reconsideraron, obvio que no pueden hacer nada solos, miro hacia el vaso que tengo en la mano ¿Cuándo es que me tome su contenido?, no importa me sirvo otro.  
\- Señor creo que debe reconsiderar, le hablan pero no es para la que forme parte de la “Iniciativa Vengadores” – eso es extraño, entonces para qué diablos me quieren.  
\- ¿Qué quieren?, diles que no estoy – tomo la botella y me dirijo a la mesa, hoy planeo ahogarme en alcohol un rato.  
\- Señor, esto le interesa –después de escuchar eso detengo todos mis movimientos, hay 3 cosas que después de lo que paso con Iván Vanko que interesan, proteger a Pepper y Rhodey, no dejar que mi tecnología pueda ser reproducida por otro y hacer lo que mi padre nunca pudo, hallar al Capitán América. Jarvis sabe eso.  
\- Comunícame – noto el cambio de voz, que sin querer tengo.  
\- Stark, lo encontramos – es la voz de Fury, no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma – tienes que venir a ayudarnos – mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente.  
\- Voy para allá – salgo corriendo por mi armadura, el único pensamiento coherente que tengo es… lo encontré, te supere, lo encontré, hice lo que tú no pudiste. Lo encontré y… no sé qué hacer…  
Durante el vuelo que realizo en mi armadura mando a Jarvis a avisar de la situación a Rhodye y a Pepper, estaré trabajando en algo importante y regresare cuando termine. Inmediatamente me llaman, pero solo contesto a Rhodey, a el no puedo mentirle, así que le digo la verdad, me desea suerte y dice que me ayudara en lo que pueda. Tengo 1 hora para aclarar mis ideas.

...

Cuando era niño, el primer pensamiento coherente que formule fue que no llenaba las expectativas de mis padres, Howard tenia cosas más importantes que hacer y cuando volteaba hacia abajo a verme era para mostrar su decepción, pues nunca hice algo que le agradara mínimamente, mi madre, por otro lado era más comprensiva y tolerante conmigo pero eso no evitaba que notara su actitud, sabía que quería que me esforzara por obtener la aprobación de mi padre, cada que él me rechazaba, ella lo sentía para sí, por eso cuando “hacia” algo mal, decepcionaba a los todos, hasta a mí mismo.

Tal vez es por eso que a lo largo de mi niñez mis buenos recuerdos son contados con los dedos de la mano, y hasta sobran. El primero que recuerdo fue cuando mi padre llego de uno de sus viajes, le pregunte por qué salía o qué hacia afuera y él me contesto con una historia increíble, era la historia de un hombre con fuerza sobre humana que defendía a los débiles y hacia justicia con los malos, este súper hombre estaba perdido, se sacrificó por muchas personas y entonces mi padre, que era su amigo tenía un trabajo; salía porque debía encontrarlo y regresarlo a donde pertenecía, con nosotros, pues donde sea que estuviera, es seguro que se encontraba bien, solo necesitaba que lo hallara. Mi padre me dijo que no había a nada más importante, que ese era el motor de su vida, y al oír eso no me decepcione o entristecí, de hecho lo envidie; pues hasta ese entonces no había descubierto la pasión que puedes tener por realizar algo.

Mi segundo recuerdo fue antes de que mis padres murieran en ese accidente automovilístico, mi madre compartió una de sus memorias conmigo, esto porque había decepcionado tanto a Howard que me mando a un internado, días antes de partir mi madre hablo de cómo lo conoció, lo caótico que era y de lo insensible que podía llegar a ser; me dijo que en un principio ella lo aborrecía, pero que de pronto algo paso. Al regresar de Europa comenzó a trabajar para beneficio y mejoras de las condiciones que estaba dejando la guerra, el cambio era sorprendente y eso se debía a su amigo, el Capitán. El capitán le mostro la importancia de ayudar y actuar correctamente, y es así como ella vio la maravillosa persona que era Howard. Antes de partir, mi madre me pidió que le diera una segunda oportunidad a la gente (incluyendo a mi padre), pues hay buenas personas que sacan lo mejor de sus amigos. Creo que es por eso que ahora tengo a Rhodey, pues cuando ingrese al internado, me movía la idea de buscar a un amigo que a mí también me hiciera mejor persona.

Y mi último recuerdo es el más importante y valioso que tengo, al que recurro en casos desesperados. Fue en mi cumpleaños, Howard me dio lo que ha sido el regalo más especial que he tenido, mi primera tarjeta del Capitán América, ese día cumplí 5 años y fue el único de mi existencia donde puede sentir el afecto que mi padre me tenía, no me lo decía pero si me lo demostró, me conto historias de los sus batallas en el frente y como le ayudo al capitán a ganar varias de ellas. Mi padre no era fuerte o un estratega excelente, pero lo que si tenía era la tecnología, la curiosidad por descubrir y los medios para crear inventos que en su tiempo fueron revolucionarios; nunca lo digo pero es una verdad que solo yo sé, desde ese momento sabía que quería ser como mi padre, y es más quería supéralo, es por eso que siempre me esforcé por ser el mejor, aunque en la mayoría de las cosas se me facilitaba, admito que el orgullo me ha dificultado otras.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, todos los buenos momentos que marcaron mi vida, tienen algo en común, esta él. Desde que puedo recordar, siempre ha sido una personalidad importante en mi existencia, de una u otra manera, el Capitán América ha estado presente. Él fue el héroe de mi infancia, el impulso de mis creaciones cuando me hice responsable de la compañía, y hasta hoy su búsqueda es de las únicas cosas que trabajo con S.H.I.L.D., obvio después de enterarme de los detalles por en las grabaciones y notas de Howard, decidí adoptar su tarea, solo que yo lo haría a mi manera... yo lo encontraría; pero algo que me preocupa desde que me llamaron es su condición, ¿Realmente habrá sobrevivido?, ¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, debo dejar de pensar tonterías, él es El Capitán América y no hay nada que no pueda hacer o de lo que no pueda sobrevivir; y yo soy Iron Man, un genio, sea lo que sea podré arreglarlo.   
Extrañamente hay algo que no me deja pensar claramente, es que no sé qué pasara, no sé cómo me presentare ante él, no quiero ser un fanático más que lo abrume o un compañero de equipo; quiero me reconozca, no como el hijo de su amigo, o el probador de armas que fui, no… quiero que me aprecie, quiero ser su amigo... uno mejor de lo que fue mi padre. Pero tengo miedo, tal vez si conoce como soy realmente, salga huyendo y no quiera saber de mí… pero…

\- Señor hemos llegado – Jarvis otra vez al rescate, no sé si lo hace apropósito pero me salva de mis propios demonios.  
\- Anuncia mi llegada – le digo fríamente.  
\- Enseguida – me responde.  
\- Creí que tardarías más – es lo primero que oigo, el agente Coulson está esperándome en la entrada, me quito el casco y le digo lo primero que me viene a la mente…  
\- ¿Cómo está? – parece que puede notar mi preocupación y seriedad, porque su semblante cambia.  
\- Está vivo – trata de verse serio pero me lo dice con alegría mal disfrazada, frunzo el ceño y camino hacia adentro.  
\- ¿Qué han hecho? – pregunto fríamente.  
\- Por ahora nada, lo tenemos en las mismas condiciones en las que lo encontramos – noto su cambio, pues ahora me contesta con frialdad.  
Al llegar al área del hospital me dan un informe de la situación, me dicen como lo encontraron y hace cuanto fue eso, además se presentan los que forman el grupo de “expertos” que lo atenderán (dudo que realmente sean expertos, pues quien ha atendido una situación similar). Mi trabajo será sencillo, realizare cualquier aparato con las especificaciones que me pidan y aportare ideas de acción.  
Al comenzar la reunión con todos los responsables creo que soy el que ha tardado menos en reaccionar, pues comienzo a dar propuestas, la principal es que este sumido en la inconciencia, no podemos dejar que se altere si se despierta y nos ve alrededor de él, aunque estemos atendiéndolo no lo vera así (lo digo por experiencia propia). Lo segundo es que lo hidratemos y hagamos una revisión exhaustiva de su condición corporal, no sabemos qué consecuencias físicas puede tener el estar congelado 90 años y por mucho que sea el Capitán América ha de tener algún daño. Y lo tercero y último es… revisar su condición neuronal, se harán las pruebas físicas correspondientes pero las definitivas serán cuando este despierto.  
Al entrar a su habitación no puedo evitar acercarme, no me importa si alguien me ve pero alargo mi mano para tocarlo, quiero saber si es real, pero antes de que mis dedos toquen su piel me detengo, primero debo ver su condición. Se encuentra en un estado de congelación total, no han cambiado las condiciones en las que lo encontraron y mi primer trabajo es hacer una cámara que suba gradualmente la temperatura, para que el cambio de temperatura no sea brusco.  
Después de leer el informe, lo miro fijamente, repaso todo su cuerpo y al fin me animo a tocarlo, su mano es tersa a pesar de la frialdad que trasmite, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo ahí pero oigo la voz de Coulson, me dice que comience a trabajar. Por primera vez le hago caso y de inmediato me retiro, pero no sin antes volver a darle una mirada exhaustiva, todavía viste el traje de batalla, tiene la piel azul y es enorme, ¿Cómo es que hace 90 años había hombres así?, me rio de mí mismo, que tonto soy, él es único.  
Termino mi trabajo, y a la 1 de la tarde en punto lo trasportan y en menos de un día tendrá su temperatura normal. Los primeros informes describen el estado de deshidratación en la que se encuentran sus órganos, los médicos dicen que es grave, pero teniendo los archivos de sus anteriores heridas, pronostican que estará bien. Nadie ha dormido, estoy en la habitación de lado monitoreando su descongelamiento, al medio día las primeras noticias positivas son el inicio de su respiración y circulación sanguínea, los doctores realizan varias pruebas (de las cuales no pierdo de vista ninguna) y comienza a responder a pequeños estímulos, se le administran líquidos. En la mañana siguiente recobra la excitabilidad de los nervios periféricos y las respuestas reflejas, siguen mis indicaciones y lo mantienen sedado. En las siguientes 7 horas estará listo para despertar, los sedantes van perdiendo la batalla contra su sistema, (eso me preocupa, pero por lo menos su cuerpo está listo).  
La única vez que me separo de él es cuando se realiza una reunión para discutir entre todos los responsables del evento, como abordarlo cuando despierte. Muchos quieren que mientras este amarrado se le explique la situación, otros mantenerlo sedado. No puedo seguir oyendo lo idiotas que son.  
\- Señores, eso es una reverenda estupidez- les digo los más fuerte y claro que puedo - pero no se preocupen ya lo tengo resuelto- hay presunción en mi tono de voz, pero al parecer el cansancio me está pasando la factura.  
\- Y ¿qué propone? – me pregunta el jefe de los médicos, parece atento a lo que diré.  
\- Es obvio que se alterara – comienzo a relatares – yo le puedo explicar perfectamente la situación en la que se encuentra, no hay ningún riesgo ya que como Iron Man no tendré dificultad si se pone violento.  
\- Y dime Stark – dice Fury con uno ojo entrecerrado – ¿Qué le dirás?  
\- La verdad – le respondo seriamente – que lo encontramos en un bloque de hielo y sobrevivió, que han pasado 90 años y…  
\- Con el tacto que te caracteriza, tal vez esa sea la peor opción – me interrumpe el agente Coulson, volteo hacia él y lo miro de la peor manera que puedo – señor debemos de hacerlo con algo más de delicadeza, podemos evitar que se exalte – le dice a Fury  
\- Tiene razón agente – responde, noto que no ha dejado de mirarme, estuvo atento a todas mis reacciones – diseñemos una pantalla, le aremos una escena para que piense que no ha pasado mucho realmente y poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo le explicaremos las circunstancias en las que lo encontramos - me levanto inmediatamente.  
\- Claro engañar es la mejor opción ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – le pregunto con sarcasmo – no me extraña viniendo de ti, pero no has pensado que para el defensor de la paz y justicia, es estúpido comenzar mintiéndole – no puedo disimular mi enojo.  
\- Al parecer lo conoces perfectamente…Y supongo que te importa mucho la opinión que tenga de ti, o ¿no es así? – no me gusta su tono de voz, eso hace que me exalte.  
\- A ti que carajos te importa eso – lo digo sin pensar – lo que realmente importa es que él esté bien, le vas a destrozar la vida que puede hacer ahora si descubre tu mentira… -me callo inmediatamente, he hablado de más y Fury tiene una sonrisa sardónica.  
\- ¿Quién lo diría? A Tony Stark si le importa alguien más que su ego –eso me ha dejado perplejo, se burla de mí.  
\- Haha no te conocía esa faceta de payaso, pero no te queda – veo cómo cambia su semblante, ahora muestra todos los dientes, mi insulto no ha dado resultados.  
\- Sé que quieres quedar bien ante él –me dice con un tono ¿conciliador? – pero debes pensar fríamente, no es un niño, pero va a necesitar ayuda.  
\- Que mierda dices…- no me deja continuar.  
\- En equipo se enfrentan las peores situaciones – ahora sé lo que quiere.  
\- Entiendo – lo interrumpo – lo quieres en tu grupito de súper secreto – le digo como si ello fuera un insulto, lo cual para mí lo es.  
\- Stark, que no estés calificado, no quiere decir que no pueda ser tu amigo – el idiota me está provocando – tal vez con su ayuda podrías ser parte… - y es suficiente.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? – lo interrumpo - Me importa una mierda lo que hagan – me dirijo hasta la salida y antes de cruzar la puerta oigo que me dice.  
\- Termina tu trabajo y podrás irte –el ciclope sí que tiene descaro.  
\- Hahaha, que gracioso eres, como si pudieras detenerme.- es lo único que digo antes de volver a su habitación.  
En las últimas horas mostro signos de volver en sí, abrió los ojos varias veces (estuve presente en todas) lo llamaba y pedía que me respondiera, toda la noche la paso así, al amanecer cuando solo estaba yo en la habitación despertó y no pude resistir… me acerque a él.  
\- Hey anciano, reacciona – le digo con suavidad y cariño que nunca me creí capaz - Sé que debes estar cansado, pero quiero que me mires… Mírame – lo sé, es tan raro, yo suplicando por atención, pero busco insistentemente su mirada.  
Al parecer me entendió, porque siento como sus ojos azules me hablan, me peguntan que es lo que pasa, intento decir algo, pero mi boca está seca, de mi ella no sale ningún sonido; no sé cuándo tiempo estuvimos así, pero al parecer se va cansando, antes de que cierre los ojos le digo…

\- No me conoces, pero yo a ti si… lo sé todo de ti – cada vez me acerco más - No me olvides Steve – lo último lo digo en un susurro, su nombre se oye tan bien de mi boca.  
No me muevo de donde estoy hasta que oigo pasos acercarse, es un médico que me informa de su traslado a un edificio en Nueva York. Mi trabajo ahí ha terminado, no me lo dice pero es evidente que quiere que me vaya

……

Despierto en la hamaca que esta junto al balcón de la habitación. La vista es perfecta, el día está fresco y no quiero hacer nada más que reposar; venir a Seychelles fue una gran idea, y obviamente fue mía. Volteo hacia la recamara y Pepper aun duerme, la tengo exhausta, sé que ella no es como yo, no aguanta mi ritmo de vida y… y desafortunadamente ahora conoce más de lo que debería.  
Desde hace 5 días estamos en mi casa de playa, en la isla La Digue que está cerca de Madagascar y Tanzania, no le di ninguna explicación y literalmente la rapte después de haber desaparecido por 3 días; al principio intentó cualquier cosa por saber lo que había pasado, pues como no le conteste, Jarvis no podía decir nada y hasta Rhodey me cubrió, se puso más histérica de lo normal.  
Al regresar a Malibu seguía perturbado, al parecer estuvo gritándome durante mucho tiempo, pero en medio de uno de los reclamos decidí hacer el viaje y en menos de 3 horas la traje hasta aquí en mi jet; durante el trayecto me interrogaba de distintas maneras, pasaba del enojo a la tristeza, luego de la culpa a los reproches… ahora que lo pienso no puse atención a nada de lo que me decía, identificaba sus estados de ánimo cuando oía como cambiaba su tono de voz. Apenas ayer dejo de sermonearme, ella sabe que esto es una escapada, de hecho sabe que la estoy utilizando en todo el sentido de la palabra. En momentos como estos me odio más de lo acostumbrado. Virginia es una mujer fuerte, y sé que lo que hago es la canallada más grande que hay, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero pensar en lo que paso en esos tres días… no quiero recordar su mirada.  
Me levanto y voy hacia la cama, comienzo a besar a Pepper mientras esta adormilada, toco con mis manos todo el contorno de su cuerpo y es así que comienza a despertar, yo continuo, abre la boca y pone un gesto de protesta, rápidamente la beso y cierro los ojos, me concentro en sentir la textura de su piel. Con cada acción, con cada movimiento, hay una laucha que poco a poco se vuelve sumisión y es así como los recuerdos pierden la batalla, es así como voy olvidando lo que pasaron esos malditos 3 días…  
Cada vez soy más tosco con ella pero creo que ha entendido mi lenguaje, cuando acabamos no me reprende y se limita a limpiarse, veo de reojo algunos moretones y rasguños en su cuerpo, siento como la culpa me embarga y salgo hacia la hamaca del balcón, me tumbo y espero pacientemente hasta el momento en que tenga que acudir a ella otra vez, afortunadamente cada vez son más largos los lapsos de tiempo. 

… 

Le hago el amor a Pepper muchas veces más, ella sabe que algo no anda bien, que es lo peor que he enfrentado (también se da cuenta de las horas que duermo), en las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido me ha dicho que no sabe el porqué del cambio que presento, si antes estábamos muy bien (que es relativo en una relación conmigo). Me he dado cuenta de algo, cada vez me cuesta fingir que nunca estuvimos bien.  
…  
Termine dentro de ella, estoy recostado sobre su cuerpo y sumamente cansado, quiero dormir, pero no puedo, no quiero soñar con sus ojos.  
\- Hasta cuando me dirás lo que pasa – me oigo que me dice.  
\- No te preocupes, mejor disfruta del viaje – le digo mientras me levanto y voy hacia el baño.  
\- Tony, debemos regresar, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes – me dice, esta parada en la puerta, cubierta por una sabana.  
\- Lo sé, pero… - no puedo decirle nada más, me meto a la regadera y comienzo a ducharme. Cuando salgo ella esta vestida y ordena las pocas cosas que trajo.  
\- Me voy – eso me impacta pero recobro mi postura de inmediato – y tu vienes conmigo – lo último me alivia enormemente.  
\- Está bien, pero con una condición – le propongo – no hablaremos de lo que paso, para todos será solo una escapada romántica – no sé porque lo digo pero quiero que se vea así.  
\- ¿Y qué no lo era? – me responde con tristeza en el rostro, me acerco a ella y la abrazo.  
\- Claro que si – le beso la cien y antes que me corresponda me voy a cambiar – solo quería que quedara claro.  
El regreso es silencioso, mientras ella duerme en mi regazo, no puedo evitar recordar la última vez que lo vi… esta ves si me permito rememorar.

…

Estaba parado junto a todos los “expertos” que lo atendieron, en una cabina donde se veía la habitación en la que lo recostaron, montaron un set que parece se película, adecuaron todo un departamento con cosas de su tiempo para que “viviera” ahí mientras le explican la situación; el tonto de Fury me indico con una sonrisa en el rostro, que en un mes o tal vez 2 ya podría presentarme con él, que bastardo, quisiera haberme ido pero no puede, no hasta que despierto.  
Vi toda la escena en cámara lenta.  
Yo tenía razón él se exalto inmediatamente y no le importó intimidar a la supuesta “belleza” que le pusieron para relajarse, salió literalmente rompiendo una pared, todos se dirigieron hacia él y lo querían detener; yo no puede más que mirar la pantalla con una idea en mi mente “tenías razón Howard, es sorprendente”. 70 años en el hielo y parece que puede luchar otra guerra él solo, 70 años en el hielo y nada lo detiene, 70 años en el hilo y es el hombre más fuerte que he visto, 70 años en el hielo y se ve espectacular.  
Fury lo intercepto, él tuvo menos tacto al decirle la situación y aun me gustaría reclamarle. Advertí como lo condujo a dentro del edificio otra vez y reaccione, salí inmediatamente a su encuentro, pero antes de abrir la puerta que lleva al pasillo, me detuve, comencé a pensar “no sé qué are si me ve”, un miedo enorme me inundo… Por inercia abrí lentamente la puerta y justamente paso frente a mí, su mirada estaba fija en Fury pero no lo veía, parecía aturdido, caminaba lentamente, recorrieron todo el pasillo y dieron vuelta en otra dirección.  
…  
Siento como mis rodillas tiemblan, recuerdo que después de eso apenas si puede caminar, no sé cómo pero llegue por mi traje y no me importo nada más, quise escapar, no sé de qué pero quise huir, me fui hasta la casa de Malibú, al entrar y ver a Pepper le dije que necesitábamos un tiempo de descanso… sigo teniendo miedo, quiero verlo, pero a la vez no, estoy tan cansado… quiero verlo.


	5. Conclusiones generales

Froto mis manos en mi rostro, estiro mis extremidades y oigo como truenan mis articulaciones; miro hacia la ventana y veo como el cielo comienza a aclararse. Sigo revisando los papeles faltantes (me detuve en la lectura del último folder mucho tiempo), pasaran a recogerme a las 7:00 en punto y me llevaran al Helicarrier a tomar instrucciones. No entiendo todo, la parte de Helicarrier me la he perdido completamente, pero es seguro que asignaron a alguien para hacerme la introducción previa. 

Me levanto de la silla, cambio mi ropa y ordeno la estancia, son las 5:20 y preparo un desayuno ligero, solo tomo un poco de jugo y fruta, después de tanto movimiento regreso a la mesa y ojeo por última vez lo acabo de leer. Tomo la hoja donde está la imagen de Howard, internamente le agradezco, el haberme buscado no debió ser sencillo, pero estuvo cerca y es por eso que encontró el Tesseract; ahora miro la hoja donde se encuentran los datos de Peggy, ella se ve tan hermosa en la imagen, un suspiro sale de mis labios, cuanto me gustaría poder volver a verla, pero eso ya no es posible, me despido con una disculpara, siempre lamentare no haber podido reunirme con ella. Y finalmente veo la imagen de Anthony Edward Stark, no puedo creer que alguien con esa mirada pueda ser todo lo que dice el informe, sus ojos trasmiten confianza y seguridad que nunca antes había visto, realmente quisiera poder verlos en vivo, pues si en una fotografía trasmite eso…

Lo más sensato es corroborar lo que sé con la realidad, inmediatamente después de leer la información, entre en una especie de ansiedad, pero ahora tengo la cabeza despejada, no puedo juzgar a alguien si no lo conozco, y no es justo empezar con el hijo de Howard. Lo he decidido, no puedo tener prejuicios, ni buenos (como empecé a tenerlos), ni malos, contactare al hijo de mi amigo, después de atender lo que me pidan, eso será lo primero que haga. Hasta ahora llega a mi mente una idea, la imagen que Anthony proyecta puede ser una fachada, en este tiempo es lo más común que hay, todavía no puedo entender el porqué, pero muchas personas lo hacen. Siento que debo… él… como hijo de un querido amigo, es mi responsabilidad, le ayudarle si lo necesita, si, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque pensándolo mejor soy yo el que necesita ayuda.

Al entrar al auto que me recoge, miro por la ventana como me alejo de la cuidad, pienso en cómo los hombres de hoy se desenvuelven con una soltura nata; tal vez Anthony no logre entender mis dilemas, pero… hay algo que me dice que sí, es tan extraño. Sin querer, llegan a mi mente recuerdos de las tardes en las que paseaba por la ciudad, las veces en las que tome un café cerca de la “Torre Stark” e hice lo que la mecerá me pedía, esperar a que el volviera volando con su traje, casi no lo reconocía pero supongo que era el, sino ¿Quién más podría entrar volando a lo alto del rascacielos? 

Llegamos a lo que parece ser un aeropuerto y se presenta ante mí el agente Phil Coulson, me dirige a lo que parece ser un ¿avión?, al entrar me indica donde puedo sentarme, rápidamente me explica lo que ya había leído, pero ahora con la tabla donde se muestran imágenes de cada personaje. El agente no lo nota, pero al ver los videos del hijo de Howard me decepciono, la soberbia con la que habla en una corte, la presunción que muestra al declarar que él es responsable de la paz mundial… y ver a la Stark Expo después de una batalla (es algo que desde tiempos de su padre estaba), tengo un mal sabor de boca; me sorprende ver lo que puede hacer la armadura, es un aparato poderoso, pero eso no mitiga mis sentimientos de rechazo. No presto atención a las imágenes del hombre que controla los rayos, ni al gigante verde. No quiero seguir pensando en lo tonto que soy y pregunto rápidamente como fue que el doctor Banner termino en ese estado, con la explicación que me proporciona el agente lo entiendo, él intento reproducir el suero del súper soldado. Por lo que sé en esta misión el doctor sólo encontrara el cubo, mientras este frente a él seré lo más objetivo y directo que pueda, no quiero incomodarlo. 

Siento que me miran fijamente, alzo la vista y el agente Coulson tiene una expresión ávida, sé que desea hablar de forma más personal, le doy la sonrisa más amable que puedo cuando me relata cómo me encontraron, noto su nerviosismo al hablar (me levanto y me dispongo a ver hacia donde nos dirigimos); él me dice sobre los cambios que le han hecho al uniforme y esto me sorprende pues sé que la bandera del país ya no representa lo mismo que hace 90 años, le comento sobre lo “pasado de moda” que esto puede parecer, pero él me reconforta diciendo que en tiempos de crisis lo anticuado puede brindar seguridad, surge en mí una duda ¿Qué pretenden que haga yo?, tal vez tendré que pelear si el sujeto que se llevó el cubo se pone hostil, seguramente soy una fuerza de ataque, espero terminar pronto. 

Antes de aterrizar quiero quitarme el desazón que me han dejado las anteriores imágenes, por ahora no hare lo que había planeado, por ahora no me intentare buscar a Stark, de hecho no quiero entablar algún tipo de… trato con él, no creo que valga la pena y sí por necesidad tengo que conocerlo (ya que por algo me dieron su información), lo hare de la manera más profesional que pueda.   
…  
Llegamos al buque de guerra más grande que he conocido, se presenta ante mí otra agente, la señorita Rommanoff me mira como si estuviera estudiándome, le da órdenes al agente Coulson y éste se despide con una mirada; noto como la agente se va relajando y la sigo mientras me cuenta como fue la reacción general al encontrarme en el hielo, menciona el estupor que pudo tener el agente Colson y sobre las tarjetas que colecciona con mi imagen. Eso es tan extraño, pero trato de no mostrar mi incomodidad, recorro con la mirada rápida toda el área del buque, los aviones, los hombres marchando, todo me es tan familiar; entonces que lo veo, es el doctor Banner, soy el primero en saludarlo, el estrecha mi mano y se ve tan incómodo como yo lo estoy, solo que él sí lo demuestra, parece un pez fuera del agua.

El doctor Banner comunica saber de mi participación en la misión, siento como recorre todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos, pero aparta la mirada para posarla en el movimiento de los soldados. Es mi turno de expresar lo que sé, le menciono que él puede encontrar el cubo, e inmediatamente su semblante cambia a uno más receptivo y me pregunta si es lo único que me han dicho de él, rápidamente le digo que es lo único que me importa, puedo sentir como se relaja, pero sólo un poco. Comenzamos a hablar de una forma más rebajada, caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta que la señorita Rommanoff nos pide entrar si queremos respirar; lo primero que pienso es que estamos en un submarino y vamos a descender a las profundidades del mar, eso al Doctor no le agrada y lo expresa con burla, pero al acercarnos al borde descubrimos que saliendo de las olas se mueven lo que parecen ser ¿hélices?... ¡estamos en una fortaleza flotante!

Al entrar a lo que parece se ser el cuarto de comando, lo primero que hago es observar toda la estancia, me abruma ver a tantas personas trabajando y moviéndose de un lugar a otro y cuando oigo la voz de Fury le pago la apuesta que no acepte, lo sé es extraño, pero me siento comprometido, pues tenía razón todavía puedo sorprenderme. No pongo atención a nada más mientras camino hacia adelante, varias miradas (algunas disimuladas, otras no tanto) me siguen, oigo las voces de Fury y el Doctor al fondo, regreso hacia ellos y trato de entender lo que pasa, pero el lugar en donde estoy me sigue asombrando; al parecer encontraron una manera de rastrear el cubo y la agente Rommanoff conduce al doctor Banner hacia otro lugar. 

Decido instalarme cerca de la mesa que esta al fondo de la habitación, veo como varios monitores tienen imágenes de un hombre, posiblemente sea a quien buscamos, pasan alrededor de 20 minutos de calma, todavía siento algunas miradas en mí. Echo un vistazo hacia la izquierda y puedo ver cómo el agente Coulson se acerca, pide que firme sus tarjetas, trato de estar lo más estoico que puedo, pero no puedo evitar la incomodidad que me invade, afortunadamente han localizado al sospechoso y es mi turno para entrar en acción.

Me conducen hacia un una habitación donde puedo cambiarme, veo el traje sobre el mueble, muchas imágenes inundan mis mente, todas son de la primera vez que use el uniforme, hace 70 años. Siento una terrible nostalgia, no sé qué esperar. Quisiera tener una pizca de la confianza de antaño, pero la incertidumbre me está apabullando; recorro con la yema de mis dedos los contornos de la estrella que se ve en el pecho del traje, parte por parte lo coloco en mi cuerpo y poco a poco me llenan unas ganas enormes de poder hacer y ser algo útil otra vez. Descarto esas ideas, tan rápido como llegaron a mi cabeza, necesito concentrarme y prepararme para lo que viene, aunque el miedo me paralice, si, miedo a no llenar las expectativas, a poner en peligro a gente inocente, a no poder contra el obstáculo que se atraviesa pero sé que con esfuerzo lo lograre… o eso espero. 

La agente Rommanoff toca la puerta de la estancia y entra, siento su mirada inquisidora recorrer mi cuerpo, y no puedo evitar sentirme expuesto. Me indica que debemos salir, rápidamente caminamos por extensos pasillos, al caminar noto que diferentes grupos de personas nos ven, a nuestro paso cada uno deja de trabajar en lo que hace; nunca me agrado llamar la atención, siempre que puedo lo evito, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello. Al entrar a lo que parece ser un avión, se me informa la situación, el enemigo viene del espacio (esto es otra cosa que me sorprende), entró a nuestra dimensión a través de un portar que se abrió durante la investigación que hacían del Tesseract, Loki (el sujeto que debemos detener) ataco y asesino a varios agentes y científicos, además ha sometido con algún tipo de ¿hechizo? a dos hombres y un astrofísico, me parece percibir una mirada de preocupación por parte de la agente, posiblemente alguno de los sometidos era su compañero de equipo. Eso inmediatamente me da fuerzas para seguir, yo muy bien sé lo que es perder a alguien en batalla, el dolor de perder a Bucky me cala en hasta los huesos y sólo puedo pensar en hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a los agentes en peligro.

Me dicen que Loki se encuentra en una fiesta privada de Alemana, me muestran imágenes de él caminando entre la gente, parece un hombre elegante y seguro de sí mismo, la verdad eso me confunde; esperaba a alguien… diferente. Su fisonomía, su actitud y acciones no dan aires del sicópata que es, el hombre de la pantalla parece desenvolverse muy bien en este mundo (mejor de lo que lo hago yo), fácilmente podría confundirlo con una persona de esa reunión. Debemos capturarlo para interrogación, me informan que llegaremos en 25 minutos y esto me sorprende mucho. Este ¿avión? es más rápido de lo que imagine, veo hacia el frente, la noche ha caído la noche, en esta parte del mundo pace ser muy tarde.

Me avisan algo alarmante, Loki tiene como rehenes a toda una plaza, al parecer puede reproducirse a sí mismo y los tiene rodeados (no tengo tiempo para confundirme), abren la compuerta y salto sin pensar, protejo con mi escullo a un hombre que iba a ser atacado, el rayo se refleja e impacta en él.   
\- ¿Sabes? la última vez que viene a Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse encima de todos los demás, terminamos en total desacuerdo -me levanto, me acerco a él.  
\- El soldado que viene de otro tiempo – me llama así mientras se apoya en su cetro y me mira con burla; él sabe de mi situación y se burla de ello.  
\- Ya no te queda nada - le digo con seriedad, siento como el avión que me trajo se posiciona atrás de mí, se reproduce la voz de la agente Rommanoff.  
\- Loki, suelta el arma y entrégate – alza la mirada y nos mira con superioridad, de la lanza de Loki sale un rayo que por poco impacta en el avión, la pelea ha comenzado.

Lanzo mi escudo inmediatamente y este regresa a mí, el impacto solo ha movido al hombre, ahora me acerco y le doy un derechazo en el rostro haciendo que voltee la cabeza, me mira y comienza a atacarme con su centro, me escudo y con un golpe me lanza hacia el suelo, me ha dolido, es más fuerte de lo que creí.

Levanto la mirada, arrojo mi escudo otra vez pero ahora desvía el impacto, se acerca y comienzo a golpearlo, me responde y se defiende con su lanza, el último golpe es tan fuerte que termino del otro lado de la plaza, quedo aturdido y siento como presiona mi cabeza con el cetro.

\- De rodillas – me ordena con una voz pastosa y llena de rencor.  
\- Hoy no - lo quito de mi nuca y le lanzo una patada en el rostro, seguirnos luchando pero él me avienta hacia otro extremo, cuando ruedo comienzo a escuchar un ruido estridente, tiene un ritmo constante, veo que Loki se detiene y mira hacia el cielo.

Me doy cuenta al fin, ese ruido que se oye es música, del cielo se acerca la figura de un hombre de metal, bañado en rojo y oro, de sus manos salen luces que derriban a Loki y este impacta en las escaleras de la plaza. No puedo dejar de ver al hombre de metal, se acerca y apunta a Loki con lo que parecen ser armas desde sus hombros, brazos y las luces que salen de sus palmas.

\- Es tu turno cuernitos – rápidamente con mi escudo en la mano me acerco, pero noto que Loki nos mira y mientras levanta las manos su vestimenta cambia.  
\- Buena decisión – oigo una voz que sale de la armadura, el baja sus brazos e introduce sus las armas. No sé qué hacer y lo primero que pienso es en saludar, pero no dejo de ver fijamente al que ahora es nuestro rehén.  
\- Señor Stark – mi voz se escucha entrecortada, la pelea anterior me dejo agitado.  
\- Capitán – oigo como respuesta y contrario a lo que pensé, la presencia de Iron Man me inspira respeto. Atrás el avión desciende y de él salen dos agentes. Toman a Loki y lo trasportan al interior del trasporte, y sin decir una palabra todos ingresamos y esperamos el despegue.

Me posiciono cerca de los pilotos y miro al frente, siento una mirada penetrante, pero esta es diferente a todas las que me han dado desde que desperté; oigo pasos tras de mí, van de un lado a otro y suenan constantes y fuertes, no me he atrevido a voltear completamente, el ambiente que se ha creado es denso e incómodo. De reojo puedo ver como el hombre de metal lleva sus manos a la cabeza y se desprende de lo que la protege, casi no puedo distinguir las facciones que tiene pero, es él, el hijo de mi amigo, veo como deja el casco en uno de los extremos de la nave... y dirijo mi rostro al frente, miró fijamente el paisaje, sé que debería estar alerta por si surge algún inconveniente pero no puedo concentrarme, no quiero prestarle más atención de la necesaria… pero me intriga tanto. Poco a poco lo oigo acercarse, estoy por voltear a verlo, pero me percato de la voz de Fury en el fondo, habla con la agente, pregunta si ha dicho alguna cosa, y nos pide estar al pendiente, por estar tan distraído no lo había pensado, se rindió fácilmente, la pelea que tuvimos no fue nada, decido que es mejor ver al prisionero, solo doy vuelta a mi rostro, la mayoría mi cuerpo sigue en la misma posición, veo que Stark está cerca de mí. No puedo evitar pensar en voz alta.

\- No me agrada – digo en un susurro sin esperar alguna respuesta.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil?- contesta inmediatamente, y percibo que está más cerca de mí de lo que creí. Miro hacia enfrente, su voz suena tan despreocupada, no comprendo a lo que se refiere.  
\- A mí no me pareció tan sencillo – le aclaro y volteo hacia Loki que está muy tranquilo –no combatió con todo su poder – trato de explicar que me parece extraño su comportamiento tan sumiso, no despego mi vista del prisionero, pues se muestra sereno como si nada afectara sus planes.  
\- Mmm y ¿qué? tu eres bastante fuerte, para tu edad – no entiendo lo que me quiere decir con ese comentario… su tono de voz es ¿irónico?, pero no creo que quiera romper el hielo -¿Qué haces Pilates? – inmediatamente volteo hacia él, me mira fijamente y parece que quiere un respuesta.   
\- ¿Qué? – es lo que sale de mis labios sin pensar, espero no verme más confundido de lo que estoy.  
\- Es un ejercicio…– habla de una manera tan despreocupada mientras ¿me explica? – te perdiste varias cosas en tus años como capitaleta – al oír eso, inmediatamente me tenso, lo miro seriamente y trato de ser directo.  
\- Fury nuca menciono tu “ayuda” – no cambia la postura tranquila y despreocupada que tiene.  
\- Sie, hay cosas que Fury no te dice – cuando termina de hablar me mira directamente, sus ojos me indican que quiere una respuesta, ahora si entiendo lo que quiere decir, el no confía en todo lo que Fury nos ha dicho hasta ahora; antes poder formular mi siguiente oración, un rayo muy fuerte cayó cerca de nosotros, todos en la nave miramos hacia afuera, observo como el prisionero se inquieta.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te dan miedo los rayos? – pregunto y sigo sintiendo la mirada de Stark.  
\- No me hace muy feliz lo que viene – no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Algo ha caído sobre el avión, es algo pesado pues hiso que todos nos moviéramos, velozmente, voy por mi casco pero al terminar de ponérmelo, veo a Stark con el casco puesto abriendo la compuerta y dirigiéndose a la salida. El ruido es mucho y por eso grito para que me oiga.

\- ¿Qué haces? – el sigue caminando, pero en la plancha aparece un hombre, es alto, rubio y fornido, ¿será el que manipula los rayos? Stark levanta su mano, pero antes de poder hacer algo el sujeto lo deriva con un golpe, como estoy detrás de ellos el impuso también me toca y antes de darme cuenta estoy debajo de él. No alcanzo a ver bien lo que sucede, el traje pesa mucho y solo hasta que se levanta percibo que se han ido.  
\- Y ahora este otro – lo dice ya cuando está completamente de pie, trato de levantarme lo más rápido que puedo, pero quede aturdido por el golpe. Oigo a la agente Rommanoff preguntando si es el Asgardiano.  
\- ¿Será de los nuestros? – le pregunto a ambos.  
\- No importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata, perdemos el Tesseract – la seriedad con la que me contesta, asombra, Stark suena tan diferente a como hablo en la conversación que tuvimos hace rato; pero veo que tiene intenciones de salir.  
\- Stark – lo llamo pero no responde – necesitamos un plan de ataque – explico pero sigue caminando y eso me pone los pelos en punta.  
\- Yo tengo un plan – declara – Atacar – lo veo salir sin vacilar, esperaba algo mejor que eso.  
Me dirijo a un extremo del avión, tomo lo que parece ser un para caídas, en mi mente lo único que pienso es en ir con el insensato que acaba de salir.  
\- Yo en tu lugar no lo haría capitán –oigo a la agente.  
\- No tengo elección – le contesto, mientras ato los seguros del paracaídas en mi cuerpo.  
\- Son básicamente dioses, personajes de leyenda – eso me perturba pero contesto lo primero que pienso.  
\- Solo hay un dios para mí y jamás se vestiría así – no volteo a verla, me lazo al vacío y lo único que puedo ver son rayos entre las nubes y obscuridad. 

Al ir cayendo pienso en cómo sucedieron las cosas, fuimos descuidados y confiados. Nos tomaron desprevenidos, pero afortunadamente nadie ha salido herido… aun.   
Me pongo en posición para apresurar mi caída, no puedo dejar que Stark enfrente esto solo, y es que no sé qué tan fuerte será el otro asgardiano, pero me preocupo al pensar que los dos pueden unir y arremeter contra él. Que imprudente ha sido al irse solo, no estado con él ni 5 min pero ahora entiendo algunas cosas de la información que me dieron, puedo ver su preocupación y reacción rápida ante la situación, pero el ir solo es una gran irresponsabilidad, no solo pone en peligro a los demás o a la misión, se pone en peligro así mismo. 

Ahora entiendo porque el personaje “Iron Man” está calificado para estas situaciones y porque el individuo Anthony Edward Stark no es prudente para las mismas. No sé qué encontrare al llegar a tierra fiarme, pero de algo estoy seguro, debo estar preparado para lo que sea.


	6. Formación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony conoce a su héroe y después...

Desde hace 2 meses que me he mudado a la Torre Stark (aunque no está completamente lista), Pepper no se ha venido conmigo después de nuestro “escape romántico” y no estamos tan “unidos” como la prensa piensa, y es que ante las cámaras y redes sociales somos la pareja del año. 

La verdad es que lo único seguro entre nosotros es nuestra relación laboral (creo que siempre lo ha sido) y tal vez ese coqueteo constante que promete llegar a mas, pero que nunca lo es; y no digo que ya terminamos o que ni hablemos, de hecho creo que ella imito mi forma de ver muestra… lo que sea que tengamos. Cuando estamos juntos es por trabajo o porque vamos a tener una sesión de sexo; hablamos de cosas personales y banalidades de la vida, pero ella ya no intenta ser constante… y eso me hace sentir raro, ya no me deja el desayuno con notas diciendo que me ama, no me pide que deje el laboratorio para pasar un rato juntos o me despierta con un beso. En lugar de molestarme, preocuparme o incomodarme, me alivia más de lo que debería.  
Rhodey dice que debo arreglar las cosas con ella, yo siempre le contesto que no tenemos problemas, vamos hasta estoy aliviado; ya no siento esa carga en mi espalda (culpa), como cuando me decía que me amaba y le contestaba un “lo sé”. Además siendo ella la directora de industrias Stark siempre está ocupada y no es una excusa pero me siento tan liberado. 

Y por ahora soy todo un “amo de casa” o eso dicen también, no he salido de fiesta, no he bebido hasta quedar en la inconciencia (en público) ni me he salido “casualmente” con alguien, como siempre lo hacía (aun cuando iniciaba mí… lo que sea que tengo con Pepper). Estoy todo el tiempo afinando detalles de la torre, pues con 10 pisos dedicados a la investigación los detalles nunca acaban, también atiendo a los demás proyectos que saldrán a la venta (en su mayoría con energía alternativa) y las creaciones para consentirme. Lo irónico es que todos dicen que me han domesticado… y es verdad, pero no por lo que creen…

Me siento todo un acosador, aunque tal vez lo sea, todos los días pienso y se de él, ya sea porque me infiltro en los archivos de S.H.I.L.D., le ordene a Jarvis que lo localice con el satélite o porque simplemente vaya a “caminar” todas las mañanas en el mismo parque en el que el corre (en esos días me levanto temprano para ver ese evento)… él siempre está presente en mi mente. Desde que llegamos al país después de esas “vacaciones” lo decidí, quiero verlo… pero solamente verlo… y eso no implica acercarme o entablar algo con él. Y es que… ¿Por qué el Capitán América tendría amistad con Tony Stark?, tal vez con Iron Man ya que es un héroe pero, el genio millonario no tiene oportunidad. Es raro que piense así, pero para mi salud mental creo que es lo mejor… si ubicarme en la realidad es lo mejor. También pasa que, cuando pienso más de la cuenta en él, recuerdo cosas que no debería (Howard) pero también, cuando no se de él me angustio (aunque son muy pocas las ocasiones que no se de él). Así que lo mejor es estar en stand by.

Hoy vino Pepper para una “fiesta privada” hay un gran evento, culminaremos el proyecto de la Torre Stark, instalare el reactor que alimentara a la torre por más de un año; le termino de indicar que debe hacer para iniciar y me dispongo a salir por el balcón que contiene la torre.

\- Tony espera – me detengo pero no volteo a verla – ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? - me pregunta con una voz apunto de quebrase.  
\- No – respondo enseguida -¿Por qué? – volteo y la miro fijamente – ¿tu si?   
El silencio es tenso, pero en un segundo ella cambia su semblante por uno alegre.  
\- Debes apresurarte, la noche ha caído y la torre se verá mejor que nunca – termina despidiéndome.  
Han aumentado los momentos de tensión como ese desde que llegamos al país, no quiero pensar en lo que significan, así que ya envuelto en la armadura me dirijo hacia el mar. Instalo el reactor y Pepper enciende la torre… es hermosa, todos la ven, me siento tan orgulloso. ¿Qué pensara él de mi bebe?   
Al aterrizar Jarvis me dice que llama el agente Coulson, no quiero hablar con él, seria vergonzoso si quiere hablar de las filtraciones, o si sabe lo que he buscado en los archivo de S.H.I.L.D., así que me concentro en tener un “momento” especial. Lamentablemente Coulson no me lo permite y al parecer Pepper y él han entablado una “linda” ¿amistad? Es raro, me dirijo al escritorio para ver la información que me ha traído mientas llamo a Pepper, se suponía que estaríamos solos, despliego lo que tengo que revisar… y estoy pasmado, las personas que aparecen en los hologramas, son… ahí está, ahí está él… estoy sorprendo pero trato de no mostrarlo.  
No deseo quedarme solo, pero… quiero saber que tiene que ver él en todo esto. Pepper me hace una “propuesta” para después de hacer lo que me piden, muero porque no se vaya, no pretendo quedarme solo pero… por ahora tengo “tarea”.

Me voy al sillón más cercano y comienzo a leer… 

Es una perra, maldita suerte. 

Al examinar a detalle la información que me dieron lo entiendo, lo que “inspiro” a mi padre para hacer al reactor es lo que ese loco robo (Loki), le llaman Tesseract, el arma de Hydra, el enemigo del Capitán. Definitivamente hay que encontrarlo, es muy peligroso para cualquiera… continuo leyendo pero lo que sigue ofende a mi inteligencia, Fury es un idiota sí espera que crea esta estupidez, ¡que S.H.I.L.D. quiere crear una fuente de energía alternativa con el cubo!, ja no puedo evitarlo y rio estridentemente, eso no se lo cree ni… él. No sé lo que pretenden pero no me da buena espina. Sigo leyendo y encuentro algo alarmante, me piden que sea miembro de apoyo si la misión lo requiere, que tontería, además de ayudarles a encontrarlo quieren que trabaje con… el “equipo de respuesta” un dios nórdico que esperan reclutar, un hombre peligroso cuando se enfada y él, el maldito capitán américa (como quieren que me concentre), seguramente Fury lo hiso apropósito.  
No importa, lo he decidido, voy a encontrar el cubo por mi cuenta, lo hare sin esperar a nadie… y no estoy huyendo, o tal vez ¿sí?, no importa.  
La verdad es que no me siento preparado para ver a Steve, y mucho menos para trabajar en equipo. Creo que debo secuestrar a Pepper otra vez, pero… la situación es grave, al finalizar lo hare. El plan de acción que tomare será de pocos pasos, encontrare el cubo, evitare toparme con el capitán, averiguare que pretende S.H.I.L.D. y si lo último es peligroso, yo mismo resguardare al Tesseract.  
Después de llegar a esta conclusión me levanto y voy por un vaso de whisky.

\- Jarvis – llamo, mi voz esta ronca.  
\- Si señor – me contesta inmediatamente, me sirvo la primera copa del día.  
\- Monitorea los movimientos de S.H.I.L.D., si hay una misión que implique al anciano quiero saberla – mi orden sale más preocupada de lo que planee – también quiero saber cómo tratan de usar realmente al cubo.  
\- Enseguida señor – llevo la botella a la mesa donde estaba trabajando.  
\- Señor, hay problemas… – al parecer esta va a ser una larga noche, sirvo mi siguiente trago.  
…  
Son las 10 de la mañana y Jarvis no pudo entrar al sistema de S.H.I.L.D. así que diseñe un decodificador que tendré que implantar en la computadora central; los planes han cambiado necesito entrar al Helicarrier, no importa como pero sí quiero saber que traman lo hare, y aunque lo encuentre a él yo no… no sé cómo reaccionare cuando lo tenga frente a mi… un gran suspiro sale de mi boca, no vale la pena angustiarme, no importa lo que pase, seré yo mismo y es seguro que lo arruinare.   
Me dirijo a la ducha y tardo bastante en salir, preparo ropa más cómoda y unas mudas por si tengo que quedarme en algún lugar. Me recuesto sobre la cama…   
No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero Jarvis me avisa que lo encontraron, hay un equipo que va hacia allá, salgo inmediatamente de la torre por el balcón, son aproximadamente 2 horas de vuelo, pero lo reduzco a 45 min al usar una velocidad máxima, tengo que llegar antes que el equipo de respuesta… donde seguramente esta él.   
…  
Los 45 min son eternos, mientras sobrevuelo escucho de AC/DC Shoot to Thrill, Jarvis detecta la señal del Jet que opera en la misión y saludo a la agente Romanoff, desde lo lejos puedo ver como el psicópata tiene sometido al capitán, pero rápidamente se lo quita con una patada en la cabeza, afortunadamente estoy dentro del traje porque si no alguien hubiera podido ver mi cara de idiota, me sigue sorprendiendo la fuerza que tiene. Rápidamente disparo mis propulsores y Loki sale despedido hacia las escaleras, aterrizo a una distancia prudente, por si quiere contra atacar y de reojo veo como el capitán se levanta y toma su escudo, estará bien, me permito respirar tranquilamente.  
\- Es tu turno cuernitos – trato de provocarlo pero él se detiene, el capitán se coloca junto a mí pero yo no parto la mirada del psicópata, levanta las manos y se rinde mientras su vestimenta cambia.  
\- Buena decisión – trato de burlarme de él, bajo las manos y estoy muy nervioso.  
\- Señor Stark – doy un salto en la armadura, esas son las primeras palabras que me dirige, dejo a un lado el aturdimiento, pues lo oigo agitado.  
\- Capitán – contesto lo más rápido que puedo, veo como atrás salen agentes que llevan a Loki al interior del jet, y sin decir una palabra sigo al equipo y esperamos el despegue.  
Momento incomodo, momento incomodo, momento incomodo… no sé qué hacer. Solo puedo ver su amplia espalda, sus largas y fuertes piernas, el rubio cenizo de su cabello, sus anchos hombros y esos brazos que parecen tener el tamaño de mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos y trato de pensar.  
Me hubiera ido aparte, que idiota soy, puede seguir al jet desde fuera; todavía tengo puesto todo el traje y no puedo evitar mirarlo, él no me ve pues esta junto a los pilotos, mirando al frente, mientras yo atrás camino de un lado a otro. Se le ve tan concentrado, que me inspira más que respeto, cada vez entiendo más el símbolo que representa. Al parecer ya no esta tan confundido como el primer día que despertó, le sentó bien todo este tiempo que ha vivido en ese cuchitril que le dieron los inútiles de S.H.I.L.D (se ganó la guerra gracias a él, mínimo le hubieran dado un pent-house), se nota más confiado con las personas. Cuando salía a correr y “casualmente” lo encontraba se veía tan distraído, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, pero su mente… no sé a dónde se iba; afortunadamente eso me permitía estar “cerca” de él, de hecho no creo que se haya dado cuenta de mi compañía… y eso me hace sentir… debo dejar de pensar en eso, no quiero reflexionar sobre mi faceta acosadora.  
Pero…   
Hay algo que me intriga… ¿Que sabrá de mí? Es obvio que ha oído hablar del famoso Tony Stark, posiblemente use alguno de mis inventos o este aprendiendo a usarlo, o tal vez me haya visto en algún medio ya sea televisión, radio o red social (y tal vez sepa lo “sociable” que soy)… vamos, debe tener una imagen del genio exentico que ahora dirige Industrias Stark (pues estoy seguro que tiene como referencia a mi padre).   
Ahora que lo veo a solo unos pasos, pretendo entablar una sencilla ¿conversación? Que tonto soy, tanto que planeaba evitarlo y al tenerlo enfrente… quiero que me diga qué opina de mí. Sé que no compito con el recuerdo de mi padre, pero deseo ganarle, sé que puedo hacerlo… quiero que me mire, aunque no sea una persona muy buena o ejemplar, aunque tenga miedo a mostrarme tal y como soy, aunque mis defectos alejen a las personas. Quiero que me vea.

Céreo que siente mí contemplación, así que en ocasiones veo al extraterrestre, sé que él no pierde de vista mis acciones y eso me gusta, mis pasos son el único sonido que se oye.   
Estoy cansado y quiero respirar… sabía que esto tenía que pasar, lo único que puedo hacer es enfrentarlo con dignidad y orgullo, es lo único que tengo. Tomo el casco y respiro profundamente, veo una repisa donde pudo dejarlo, estoy tan concentrado en estas acciones que he descuidado mi guardia, el marciano podría aprovecharlo, pero no importa. Miro hacia enfrente, y esta él, tan… no sé como pero me voy acercado, veo que tiene intenciones de voltear y me detengo rápidamente; afortunadamente tengo el traje y no me siento tan expuesto pero oigo la voz de Fury, habla con Natasha, no sé qué le dice… corrección no me interesa, pero sigo concentrado en acercarme a él… creo que estoy violando su espacio personal pero no me importa.   
\- No me agrada – me dice en un susurro que me desconcentra, rápidamente pienso en algo ingenioso, espero que no haya visto mi letargo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil?- trato de tener un tono sarcástico y ¿natural? Al parecer se confundió pero, no me mira, es un alivio y un pesar.  
\- A mí no me pareció tan sencillo – me explica y voltea a ver al cuerudo –no combatió con todo su poder – veo la preocupación en sus ojos y no puedo evitarlo, son tan azules… no pienso… sé que lo voy a arruinar.  
\- Mmm y ¿qué? tu eres bastante fuerte, para tu edad – digo con tranquilidad que no tengo, pero vaya que lo es -¿Qué haces Pilates? – sale de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, él inmediatamente me mira, realmente espero que no entienda, pero si lo hace, sabrá que estoy ¿nervioso? Trato de poner mi mejor cara.  
\- ¿Qué? – apenas si mueve sus labios y como lo pensé, no me entendió.  
\- Es un ejercicio…– miro hacia otro lado y aparento verme despreocupado, quiero quitarme esa imagen de mi mente – te perdiste varias cosas en tus años como capitaleta – eso sí debió entenderlo, ya que de inmediato cambio su semblante y está mucho más serio, levanta el rostro y está más cerca de lo que pensé.  
\- Fury nuca menciono tu “ayuda” – se puso a la defensiva, pero es interesante lo que dice.  
\- Sie, hay cosas que Fury no te dice –él también debe notar que hay algo raro en todo esto, realmente espero que no sea fiel seguidor de ciclope, pues eso me decepcionaría. La mirada que me da trasmite muchas cosas, descubro que tiene unos ojos muy expresivos, está analizando lo que le he dicho, sus facciones, a pesar de endurecerse se ven tan... es mejor que espere pacientemente lo que me dirá, no me había dado cuenta pero nos vemos fijamente a los ojos… no sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero un rayo muy fuerte cae cerca de nosotros, todo se tambalea pero yo nunca le quito mi mirada de encima.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los rayos? – aparta la vista de mí y pregunta al cornudo.  
\- No me hace muy feliz lo que viene – no sé qué mierda quiso decir con eso.  
De repente algo se oye en el techo, como si algo hubiera caído del cielo, me pongo el casco y abro la compuerta trasera sin pensarlo.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – me grita y parece muy alarmado. No le respondo porque frente a mi está el “dios nórdico” y antes de abrir la boca el idiota me da un golpe. El maldito tiene fuerza, siento que empuje algo más y sé quien es, espero no haberlo lastimado, trato de levantarme pero me ha dejado aturdido. Al levantarme veo que se ha llevado al prisionero. Inmediatamente volteo y veo que él capitán está bien.   
\- Y ahora este otro – lo digo con fastidio mientras reviso los daños. Oigo a Natasha decir que es el Asgardiano.  
\- ¿Será de los nuestros? – pregunta el capitán al aire.  
\- No importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata, perdemos el Tesseract – respondo inmediatamente, veo que los daños son mínimos e inmediatamente me dirijo a la plancha.  
\- Stark – oigo que me llama – necesitamos un plan de ataque – dice con exaltación.  
\- Yo tengo un plan – corto lo que me quiere decir– Atacar – y me lanzo hacia el vacío, alcance a ver en su rostro la incredulidad ante mis acciones… pero al fin estoy afuera, eso me ha quitado una carga; trato de concentrarme y buscarlos, sigo su rastro y espero que el capitán no nos siga, él podría salir dañado… si con un golpe me mando a volar a mí, que podría hacerle a él que no tiene nada que lo proteja, bueno tal vez su escudo, pero no es suficiente.  
Sé que no es momento para pensar en tonterías, pero… ¡que encuentro! salió peor de lo que esperaba. En algún lugar recóndito de mi mente, llegue a pensar que podría dejarle una buena impresión y tal vez en un remoto caso, pudiéramos hablar de algo más que esta estúpida misión. Soy el mayor de los imbéciles, mi boca me la ha vuelto a hacer… y sí no fuera por los “alienígenas” huiría cobardemente. Estoy que estallo de la furia…  
…  
Debo calmarme, estoy a poca distancia de donde aterrizaron y al parecer están “hablando”… pero no puedo concentrarme, ver a Steve me ha traído demasiadas emociones.  
No lo pienso y paso a traer al grandote, lo empujo hasta llegar al suelo y aterrizo a metros de él, de reojo veo que el enano (si lo sé yo soy más bajo que Loki, pero realmente se ve como un enano junto al rubio) se sienta cómodamente y nos ve desde la colina.   
El grandote se levanta casi inmediatamente y me dice que no lo vuelva a intentar, pensé que lo habría dejado más aturdido. Le respondo con un “no te lleves mis cosas” pero me advierte que trato con fuerzas que no conozco, me importa un bledo, y le digo que hasta que no tengamos el cubo no tendrá al cornudo; antes de irme le digo turista, pero el idiota me lanza su martillo, al parecer es más fuerte delo que creí, y ahora si ha dejado daños en la armadura.   
Se acabó la conversación, el mastodonte es muy fuerte, pero le doy batalla, afortunadamente cuento con trucos bajo la manga que me salvan de varios golpes severos. Pero al ¿provocar? rayos con su martillo y apuntarme con él, creo que es mi fin… o tal vez no, el tonto ha “recargado” la energía del traje, le ha salido el tiro por la culata; trato de golpearlo lo más rápido y certero que puedo, pero a pesar de su tamaño es bueno en enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, tan rápido como nos elevamos por el aire caemos al suelo otra vez.   
Él me toma de los brazos y oprime la armadura hasta deformarla, es capaz de hacerme daño con sus manos limpias, yo lo alejo con el propulsor de mi palma pero me da un cabezazo que seguramente abollo el casco, regreso hacia él y lo aviento hacia un tronco. No me da tiempo de reaccionar como debería, pues arremete contra mí con golpes y llaves expertas… ¿su martillo va hacia él? No tengo tiempo de analizar, si no me quito es seguro que dolerá… logro escapar pero antes de seguir con la pelea algo se impacta en el asgardiano y rebota en mí, volteamos al mismo tiempo y arriba de un tronco esta él.   
\- Ya es suficiente – dice mientras baja– no sé qué planees hacer aquí – se dirige a él loco de la cortina, pero solo pienso ¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido?  
El grandote dice que quiere acabar con los planes del enano, entonces el capitán le pide bajar su martillo, yo trato de advertirle que está obsesionado con su juguete pero de un golpe me despide hacia atrás y solo alcanzo a oír un ruido estridente y una luz cegadora… ¡No! Maldita sea, sucede lo que había temido, el idiota de la capa ataco al capitán.


	7. Acuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve conoce más de Tony

Alianzas 

Estoy cayendo, trato de buscarlo pero me cuesta ver lo que hay frente a mí, hay demasiadas nubes, despliego el para caídas y volteo hacia todos lados y de pronto veo y oigo truenos, mi objetivo está marcado. Me encuentro “cerca” del suelo, así que corto las correas que me mantienen en el aire y al descender corro lo más que me dan las piernas; entre más me acerco imagino millones de posibilidades, Anthony siendo más imprudente y metiéndose en problemas, Anthony siendo acorralado por los “enemigos”, Anthony siendo “dominado” por Loki…

Entre más me aproximo más se oyen golpes de batalla. Desde lo alto de la colina puedo ver el enfrentamiento del hombre que nos intercepto e Iron Man. La agente tenía razón, parecen dioses mitológicos, de esos que dicen las leyendas hacían temblar la tierra y cambiar el clima. Rápidamente voy bajando y salto hacia un tronco, sin pensarlo lanzo en escudo hacia el “asgariano”, rebota en Iron Man y vuelve a mí, logro detenerlos.  
\- Ya es suficiente – me dirijo hacia el hombre – no sé qué planees hacer aquí – y el me interrumpe diciendo que detendrá los planes de Loki

Trato de razonar con él y le pido que baje su arma, la parecer esto le provoca enojo, oigo a Iron Man decir que es una mala idea pero el hombre lo despide lejos y se lanza a darme un martillazo… lo único que puedo hacer es protegerme con el escudo…. y como siempre este me protegió completamente. Me levanto y pareciera que el golpe lo recibió el hombre, atrás el hombre de hierro también se levanta y parece estar bien. Afortunadamente no me ha hecho nada, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del bosque en el que estamos, el daño es severo.

\- ¿Terminaste? – el regaño sale de mis labios sin pensarlo, miro a mi alrededor y veo el grado de destrucción, el hombre hace lo mismo que yo y parece estar evaluando la situación.  
\- Lo tenía bajo control capi – oigo que me dice Anthony, mostrando su cara, no sabía que podía retraer esa parte del casco.  
\- Se nota – le contesto sin pensar, veo que frunce el ceño.  
\- No necesito tu ayuda – me contesta de mala manera, de inmediato y sin censura le muestro una mueca de fastidio.  
\- Eso no importa – aparto la mirada de él y me dirijo al hombre – debemos encontrar el cubo – me mira de una manera seria pero parece querer colaborar.  
\- Mortal, he venido a este mundo por una razón, debo detener a mi hermano – su postura cambia y ya no es defensiva – soy el protector de Midgar.  
\- Gracias, supongo – digo con un poco de duda – entonces averigüemos juntos lo que sucede – de inmediato le ofrezco mi mano – soy el Capitán América – el mira un momento mi mano y sonríe, imita mi acción y nos tomamos las manos.  
\- Soy Thor, el hijo de Odín – de pronto una mano metálica nos separa.  
\- Y yo soy muy guapo, ¿podemos apresurarnos? – dice Anthony rompiendo el saludo que hacíamos - ya nos hemos retrasado lo suficiente – estoy por reprenderlo pero tiene razón.  
\- De acuerdo, vamos por mi hermano – se voltea y camina hacia la colina, apenas me percato de la presencia de Loki.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo está ahí arriba? – pregunto al aire.  
\- Desde que derribe al fortachón - el mencionado voltea y ve a Anthony con una cara seria, pero sigue caminando.  
\- No escapo – mi tono es serio, volteo a ver a Anthony y en sus ojos veo que piensa lo mismo que yo, el “prisionero” trama algo.   
Después de aprehender otra vez a Loki el avión nos recoge y Thor parece estar de acuerdo con el viaje y nos acompaña, ahora vamos los 4 en la parte trasera de la aeronave.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunta casi de inmediato Thor.  
\- La verdad es que no lo sé con exactitud – me da un poco de pena decirlo pero no pienso mentirle u omitir detalles.  
\- Nos dirigimos al Helicarrier de S.H.I.L.D – Dice la agente Rommanoff desde el puesto de piloto – llegaremos en 30 minutos – veo la confusión de Thor en sus ojos.  
\- Lo veras por ti mismo – le digo para darle más confianza.  
Él me sonríe y se sienta en una de las butacas frente a su hermano (no se parecen), se miran durante todo el trayecto y yo adopto la posición que tenía antes de la interrupción de Thor. Veo a Iron Man en un extremo opuesto al mío y noto que no se ha quitado su casco, tal vez ahora si tome precauciones.   
Llegamos en menos de lo esperado, al bajar al hangar muchos soldados nos reciben, de entre ellos sale Fury y nos pide que vayamos a la sala de control pues desde ahí veremos al prisionero en su celda; Thor parece querer decir algo pero solo asiente con la cabeza, le da una última mirada a su hermano y nos dirigimos a donde nos indica la agente Rommanoff; además se ve sorprendido por las instalaciones, me da gracia pensar que yo estaba igual hace unas cuantas horas.   
Thor me ha dado una buena impresión, puede ser una persona impulsiva pero sabe escuchar, tal vez podamos trabajar armónicamente, no como con Anthony (no puedo evitar compararlos). Entramos a la sala de mando, Stark no está, volteo varias veces mientras nos ofrecen sentarnos, yo tomo una silla del extremo y me quito el casco, lo sigo buscando, Thor se desprende de su capa y se queda parado, por el pasillo que está detrás de mí sale el Doctor Banner y se detiene.  
\- Doctor Banner, le presento a Thor - le digo y extiendo una mano señalándolo.   
\- ¿Mucho gusto? – duda pero se acerca a él, la diferencia de tamaño es descomunal, Thor hace lo mismo y le muestra una cara amable.

De repente sobre la mesa se proyecta el trayecto que recorre el prisionero y Fury a una celda de cristal. Oímos su conversación, como Loki se burla de haberle quitado el poder del cubo, y las acciones que presentían hacer con él, esto me recuerda a lo que Antony me dijo “hay cosas que Fury no te dice”. Me distraje un momento pero noto que el tema ha cambiado, hablan de Banner y de cómo el piensa que aún es un hombre, volteo hacia él y se ve incomodo, pero con la mirada trato de decirle que no debe hacer caso de esos comentarios. Finalmente dejan al prisionero en su celda y se corta la transmisión.

\- Thor ¿Cuál es su plan? – pregunto, y nos habla de la conquista del planeta a manos de un ejército del espacio, por medio de un portal que se abre con el cubo, eso me sorprende, ¿cómo saldremos de esta?   
El doctor Banner habla un astrofísico que está involucrado en el plan de Loki, la agente Rommanoff nos explica que lo tiene bajo un ¿encantamiento?, junto con otro agente, Thor defiende a su hermano, debe quererlo mucho. Les expreso mi malestar ya que sí Loki se rindió a propósito, ¿cómo guiara a su ejército? Thor sigue defendiendo a su hermano y… dejo de pensar en eso pues a lo lejos puedo oír la voz de Anthony, viene junto con el agente Coulson y la imagen que proyecta es perturbadora. Si creía que me había impresionado Iron Man, ver a Anthony con ropa normal e interactuando con otros es completamente diferente. Están entrando y se despiden, él se aproxima al puesto de mando, mientras habla como si él fuera el jefe, todos lo oímos y volteamos a verlo (hasta los que están trabajando con las computadoras), dice que alguien está jugando Galaga ¿que será eso?

Tal vez sea por la guerra que se aproxima, pero me parece gracioso lo que dice, me impresiona la soltura con la que se desenvuelve, dándole un golpe amistoso a Thor, (hasta él se queda extrañado) y la facilidad con la que explica el siguiente paso del el agente Barton… Ahora lo veo, Anthony personifica a todo lo que me cuesta adaptarme de este tiempo, es su primera vez en el Helicarrier y se reacciona totalmente contrario a mi o a Thor, habla con un seguridad que advierte como se divierte al estar entre extraños… creo que llevo muchas horas sin dormir.

Mientras otra agente (supongo) le pregunta cuando se volvió experto en ¿astrofísica – termo?... Me he perdido el concepto, Anthony responde que solo leyó las notas que nos dieron (y estoy seguro que no nos proporcionaron la misma información). 

Sigue explicando cual es el siguiente paso del plan, pero algo de lo que dice me intriga, al parecer se necesita una fuente de energía para activar el cubo, le pregunto si es así y el doctor Banner me responde, aunque no entiendo muy bien lo que dice, veo cómo Anthony sigue su explicación y la complementa mientras se aproxima al Doctor, hasta le dice que es alguien que habla su lengua (no sé de qué lengua hablan), se dan la mano y puedo percibir la seriedad con la que se expresa del trabajo del doctor; no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿porque conmigo fue tan diferente? hasta que le dice “admiro su modo de perder el control y convertirse en un monstro enorme y verde”, es tan imprudente, pero antes de que pueda decirle algo veo la reacción de Banner, él sólo agradece y se ve incomodo, mientras Fury entra y aclara que solo buscara el cubo, invita a Anthony a trabajar con él. 

Inmediatamente recuerdo cómo funciona la lanza de Loki, y les sugiero que comiencen con ella, pues puede que sea mágica pero se parece a las armas de Hydra, Fury también quiere saber cómo es que sus hombres terminaron sirviendo a Loki, y hace la primer referencia que entiendo, los monos voladores de El mago de Oz, no puedo evitar expresarlo al oír como Thor no entiende. Estoy feliz pero antes de voltear a verlos, sólo oigo como Anthony invita a jugar a Banner. ¿Es mi imaginación o todo el rato que estuvo aquí me evito? No sé qué sentir… los veo partir hacia el laboratorio. Volteo y miro hacia enfrente y me percato de la mirada de la agente Rommanoff, me pone nervioso, así que le pregunto a Thor si quiere conocer conmigo el lugar, el acepta y nos encaminamos.

…

Vamos de un lado a otro conociendo los diferentes tipos de actividades que se realizan en el Helicarrier, Thor es un hombre sencillo, para ser un “dios” y eso me agrada. Me pregunto por qué no paso lo mismo con Anthony, no me doy cuenta pero me he detenido.  
\- Capitán, dime ¿qué te aflige? – me pregunta amablemente, le digo como es que es mi interacción con Stark y al terminar, creo que puedo estar exagerando por mi reacción ante su forma de ser, de todas maneras tal vez a él ni le importe.

Thor parece estar meditando lo que le dije, pero responde con una tono conciliador.  
\- Es apresurado asegurar lo que piensas, el hombre de metal es un buen guerrero – me dice mientras sonríe amablemente y continua – y los buenos guerreros saben la importancia de trabajar en equipo, habla con tu compañero de batalla y arregla los malentendidos que pueden tener.   
Le agradezco con la mirada pero él no ha terminado.  
\- Mi hermano, era mi mano derecha en las batallas a las que nos enfrentábamos, siempre estuvo a mi lado cuidando mi espalda, pero yo jamás me di cuenta de su dolor – veo la tristeza en su mirada y le oprimo el hombro en señal de compañerismo – sé que es diferente, pero si no hablas, pequeñas diferencias pueden traer grandes conflictos – veo como su rostro ha cambiado, muestra determinación - Me agradas y no te deseo la pérdida de un ser querido a manos de los conflictos – yo tampoco.   
\- Gracias Thor, tus palabras no han sido en vano, en este momento hablare con Stark – me despido de el con un gesto, me dirijo a la sala donde nos reunimos, de ahí camino pro donde se fueron Anthony y Banner, pido indicaciones y llego a la puerta del laboratorio.  
Durante el trayecto me he planteado un objetivo, formar un equipo real con Anthony, trabajar de forma colaborativa y conocerlo mejor, sé que podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa si estamos juntos, Iron Man es un “buen guerrero” me repito mientras veo como Antony y Banner trabajan con aparatos que nunca había visto. Sin querer me pregunto ¿Cómo podría llegar a tener la misma familiaridad que demuestran ellos 2? Miro sus expresiones, su forma de hablar, su lenguaje corporal, se ven tan cómodos y… me cuesta admitirlo pero el Doctor Banner me da… envidia, él puede tener un ambiente sin tensión con Anthony. Mi mirada se pierde en las acciones de Anthony, pero sin que lo pronostique oprime un costado del Doctor, el salta por reflejos y yo entro inmediatamente.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Estás loco? – le digo mientras me acerco, que buen comienzo.  
\- Más o menos- me responde mirándome rápido. Sigue hablando con Banner le pregunta que hace para relajarse.  
\- ¿Todo es un chiste para ti? – no puedo evitar preguntarle de la manera más seria que puedo.  
\- Si me hace reír - me lo dice con toda soltura que me exaspera, trato de calmarme.  
\- Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene gracia – le explico – sin ofender – me dijo al Doctor. Él me dice que no me preocupe, pero Anthony sigue indicando que es demasiado precavido y que debe relajarse.  
\- Concéntrate en el problema señor Stark – le trato de establecer.  
\- ¿Que no lo hago? – Me responde inmediatamente, parece ofendido pero se dirige a mí - ¿Por qué Fury nos reunió? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué no nos está diciendo? No tengo la ecuación si no tengo las variables – siento su mirada inquisitiva.  
\- ¿crees que nos está ocultando información? – la duda sale de mi boca sin pensarlo, le veo intensamente.  
\- Es un espía – responde seguidamente – Capitán es él espía, sus secretos tiene secretos – Es la primera vez que me llama así siento como mi mirada hacia el cambia, pero creo que mi reacción le ha incomodado pues me señala a Banner diciendo que él también está de acuerdo ¿me evadió?; veo que está comiendo algo, me da la espalda mientras comparte con el Doctor y este expone su punto de vista, parece inseguro pero lo que me dice es inquietante, al parecer Barton pudo haber contado a Loki sobre ¿la torre? ver que tienen la misma opinión me “tensa” sin querer.  
\- ¿La torre Stark? – pregunto inmediatamente y con broma – esa espantosa… - la mirada que me dirige Anthony hace que corrija – el edificio en Nueva York - No pude evitarlo, pues ese rascacielos es un monumento al ego, nuca entendí porque tenía que ser tan ostentosa. Banner habla de la energía que usa.  
\- Solo es el prototipo, somos los únicos trabajando con energía limpia – explica pero me mira fijamente a mí –a eso quiero llegar – parece que me está aclarando. El doctor menciona que Fury no hablo con Anthony sobre el tema, es incongruente si están en la industria energética, sí que es raro.  
\- Le hacheare un vistazo a eso en cuanto mi decodificador termine de penetrar los archivos secretos de S.H.I.L.D. – dice Anthony mientras da la vuelta a la mesa y se acerca a mí, eso me sobresalta.  
\- Espera, dijiste que… - no me deja terminar.  
\- Jarvis lo empezó a correr cuando entre al puente – ahora entiendo por qué todos en este lugar le tienen reservas y desconfianza, y ¿Quién es Jarvis? – en pocas horas tendremos todos los sucios secretos que S.H.I.L.D. ha tratado de ocultar –lo dice tan tranquilo como si fuera bueno – ¿una mora? - eso ultimo me altera más, que descaro.  
\- Y ¿aun te preguntas porque no te quieren cerca de aquí? – pregunto con desaliento.  
\- Una organización de inteligencia que teme a la inteligencia – es un sinvergüenza no puedo ni verlo – históricamente no es genial. – respiro.  
\- Yo creo que Loki quiere separarnos – expongo – este hombre lo que busca es iniciar una guerra y si nos descuidamos lo logrará – soy cortante al decir lo último, al parecer me entendió pues también se ha puesto serio – tenemos ordenes, debemos seguirlas – le indico, el mira hacia el suelo y espero que entienda la importancia de trabajar en equipo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en lo cuadrado que me oigo.  
\- Obedecer no es mi estilo – responde mientras sigue comiendo, al parecer no entiende lo que quiero decir, estoy enojado.  
\- Y solo te importa tu estilo ¿no? – lo digo con sorna, no puedo evitarlo, pero realmente estoy enfadado con él.   
\- De los hombres presentes quien está a) usando un bello traje que brilla y b) estorbando – ¿eso es lo que piensa que soy?, eso me duele, pero no dejo de verlo de arriba abajo con desaprobación. Banner me pregunta si no me parece raro todo lo anterior y estoy perturbado, si había pensado que todo esto es muy raro, pero.... No le puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, quiero irme.  
\- Solo busquen en cubo – digo antes de salir, sé que estoy huyendo, me detengo y oigo sus voces aun, Anthony pregunta si soy el hombre del cual su padre no dejaba de hablar, piensa que estaría mejor en el hielo y eso me aturde. Me voy lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero seguir pensando, pero me duele. Al buscarlos quería arreglar los roces que tuve con él, pero ahora, definitivamente no puedo evitar estar decepcionado, de mí por no ser “algo más” y de él por tener ese carácter tan…

Ya no quiero sentir esta opresión en el pecho, debo de pensar en otra cosa, como lo que dijeron de la misión, si, debo concentrarme en otra cosa… pero no sé si podre.

Me dirijo a la habitación donde antes me puse el traje y me siento en una banca. Analizo lo que me dijeron, tienen razón, el uso que se le puede dar al cubo es peligroso, sin poder evitarlo recuerdo como Hydra hiso muchas armas a partir de él. Loki quiere hacer un portal para traer a un ejército alienígena (suena tan extraño pero ese es su plan) y S.H.I.L.D me ha demostrado que hace lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos, no sé qué pretendan realmente pero sé que no me agradara. 

Lo he decidido, buscare en qué quieren usar el cubo, sea lo que sea lo averiguare, aunque registre habitación por habitación lo encontrare; no sé porque pero quiero demostrarle a Anthony que yo también puedo ser útil, que puedo pensar y actuar de forma independiente y que se equivoca (o eso creo).  
Salgo de la habitación y comienzo mi búsqueda, tardo mucho tiempo pues hay lugares donde el acceso es restringido o hay muchas personas, pero finalmente lo encuentro; en una “bodega” con mucha seguridad está la “Fase 2” al abrir los compartimientos que hay, encuentro armas como las de Hydra, todas ellas parecen peligrosas, leo en informe de cada una de ellas y la lista de armas a perfeccionar. 

Estoy defraudado. Anthony tenía razón, no me gusta la forma en la que hace las cosas, pero puedo ver porque lo hace, es tan raro. Me siento como un anciano de mente cerrada, ignorante del mundo en el que vive… no sé qué hacer, el encontrar esto, no ha hecho que pierda las esperanzas sobre la gente con la que estoy trabajando, bueno excepto en él. Es alguien egocéntrico, presumido, sarcástico y sinvergüenza, pero algo que no puedo negar es que Anthony trabaja y hace lo que cree mejor, es un “buen guerrero” y aunque no me guste dice es franco… quiero saber más de él, pero odio su comportamiento infantil, es tan extraño.

Mi siguiente movimiento es hacer lo que tenía en mente, trabajar en equipo y resolver la situación, sé que habrá desacuerdos y diferencias, pero algo seguro es que tenemos que trabajar juntos… lo que no sé es si lo lograremos.

Me levanto y llevo una de las armas que encontré camino hacia el laboratorio pero encuentro algo que no esperaba…


	8. Gustos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tony no le gustan muchas cosas...

No me gusta.

El capi a puesto orden al llegar, la “charla” que teníamos el fortachón y yo se me estaba saliendo de las manos y él llego justo a tiempo, aunque nunca lo admitiré, me ha salvado.

No me gusta.

Ellos hablan como personajes animados de los años 40´s, qué es eso de “averigüemos juntos lo que sucede”… que ñoños son, pero se han entendido y lo me más me molesta es ¡¿por qué se toman de las manos tan confianzudamente?!

No me gusta

Ni siquiera lo pienso para interrumpir su “presentación” y digo lo más estúpido que se me ocurre. Y yo soy muy guapo, ¿podemos apresurarnos?, lo veo en su mirada el capi está enojado. Caminamos pero al notar que el cuerudo nos está esperando para llevárnoslo, él también lo siente y me lo dice con la mirada… algo no anda bien.

No me gusta. 

El trayecto para llegar a la chatarra flotante (según me dijo Jarvis) es largo y estoy tan… alterado que no quiero arruinar nada más de lo que ya puede hacer. En primera lo veo en su mirada, no le agrado (y no quiero pensar en que ha sido mi propia brillantes la que me ayudo); en segunda, me crispa los nervios que sólo baste ¡una palabra del capi y la bestia se dome!, ¡¿cómo pueden llevarse tan bien en tan poco tiempo?! (Yo lo conocí primero y no puedo soñar con eso ni con años de convivencia), además, ¡¡para rematar!! La araña no me quita los ojos de encima, debería estar piloteando no diseccionándome con la mirada.

No me gusta.

Llegamos al Helicarrier y toman al psicópata en custodia, antes de decirles lo inútiles que han sido, la viuda nos dice que vayamos al puesto de mando, y por primera vez hago lo que me dice, ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome desplazado… aunque ¡maldita sea¡, no tengo por que sentirlo (me estoy volviendo loco, pero afortunadamente tengo mi casco y nadie lo ve); antes escapar veo como el grandulón quiere hacer una escena por su “hermanito”, el tonto otra vez le pide con la mirada aprobación al capi y éste hace una mueca, ¡¿qué diablos significa eso?!

No me gusta.

No aguanto más, me voy a cambiar y busco a Coulson mientras pienso. Tengo que dejar de actuar como un idiota, sé que el capi me altera más de lo que creía, pero, sí no me controlo seré la burla de Fury y sus lacayos. 

No me gusta.

Encuentro a Coulson y este me conduce a una habitación donde puedo dejar mi traje, me cambio por algo semi formal, tomo mi teléfono y el dispositivo para que Jarvis pueda acceder a la base de datos; lo último lo hago con tanta naturalidad, pues estoy seguro que hay cámaras por doquier.

Salgo y me espera Coulson.

\- Viniste - me dice – y antes de llamarte – no está molesto conmigo.  
\- Deberías estar acostumbrado –le digo mientras me posiciono delante de él- siempre soy tan eficiente que te ahorro el trabajo – pareciera que yo lo guio a él, a pesar de no saber hacia dónde vamos.  
\- Y ¿ya lo conociste? – o no, ¡¿él también?! ¿Por qué todo y todos me lo tienen que recordar?  
\- ¿A quién? – le respondo, fingiendo ignorancia. Me mira de una manera en la que dice “no te hagas” y yo sigo como si no entendiera.  
\- Es sorprendente ¿no? – sigue insistiendo, nos vamos acercando a lo que parece ser el cuarto de mando, así que debo de cambiar el tema rápidamente.  
\- Así que… ¿sales con alguien eh? – y lo miro con galanteo - quien lo diría, al parecer los agentes de S.H.I.L.D. tienen vida.  
\- Algo así – me responde con timidez – toda la que el trabajo deje – no puedo evitar reír por lo que dijo.  
\- Hoy ibas a salir con ella ¿no? (es lo que le decía a Pepper en la torre) – vamos entrando, pero no cambio el tono de mi voz ni mi forma de actuar, naturalidad, naturalidad, naturalidad, respira… es seguro que él estará ahí.  
\- Sí, pero aquí hay cosas más importantes – responde bajando el tono de voz.  
\- Para una chica no hay nada más importante, que te parece si te presto el jet y la llevas de vacaciones, algo de incognito siempre funciona - no es verdad – aviva la llama.  
Entro y palmeo al grandote, me dirijo inmediatamente a lo que parece ser el ¿timón del barco? Me burlo de la situación, llamo la atención de todos y nadie ha visto que coloque el transmisor. Trato de evitar su mirada pero de reojo lo veo, está atento de lo que hago, sus facciones se han suavizado, parece un cachorro perdido por toda la verborrea que digo, eso es tan... (No quiero suspirar con ¿anhelo?)  
No me gusta… bueno, lo admito si me gusta.  
Pero todavía no olvido que me estuvo ignorado en el trayecto (o al menos eso sentí), así que hablo con Banner, es un buen sujeto. Con toda la seriedad que puedo le felicito por su trabajo y le digo que admiro como se convierte en una bestia verde, parece resignado y agradece, sí, me agrada es un buen sujeto. Fury llega y nos disponemos a trabajar… la araña me estuvo mirando todo el rato. Sé que ignore al capi, pero si me descuido un poco podría hacer alguna tontería y avergonzarme a mí mismo (si no es que ya lo hise).

No me gusta

…

Vamos hacia el laboratorio y Banner me dice lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, le propongo hacer una estructura que nos ayude a aumentar el nivel de búsqueda de los aparatos que ya hiso para poder encontrar el cubo. Y mientras lo construimos y lo conecto a la red compartida, lo invito a la torre.   
Él es alguien muy capaz que puede hacer grandes cosas, lo quiero trabajando para mí. Pero me dice que no es una buena idea, ya que la última vez en Nueva York causo un desastre, eso en vez de preocuparme como él supone (lo veo en su mirada), me llama la atención; leí los informes, a mi parecer lo controlo muy bien, o por lo menos lo suficiente para salir y no causar un verdadero desastre, ya que es seguro que nadie lo hubiera parado. Tal vez…mmmm recuerdo la primer cosa que paso por mi mente cuando supe de su huida, “lo tiene controlado, y no si no es así, lo puede hacer”. 

No puedo resistirme y lo pincho en el costado, me acerco a ver su reacción pero oigo a la voz de quien menos quiero ver.  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Estás loco? – esta alterado, eso no me gusta.  
\- Más o menos- digo rápido y casi sin mirarlo. Continuo preguntando a Banner qué hace para relajarse.  
\- ¿Todo es un chiste para ti? – oh no, no quiero oírlo... esta ¿decepcionado?, deja de pensar en tonterías.  
\- Si me hace reír - yo y mi bocota, pero ahora si lo miro y trato de poner mi mejor escudo de sarcasmo.  
\- Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene gracia – me lo dice muy serio – sin ofender – Se dirige a Banner y…vamos, a él ni le importo.  
Sé que voy a arruinarlo mas pero, creo que no pasara nada sí la bestia sale a jugar alguna vez, el doctor es demasiado precavido y que debe relajarse.  
\- Concéntrate en el problema señor Stark – eso sí me enfado, ¿Qué cree que he estado haciendo?  
\- ¿Qué no lo hago? – digo sin pensar, me siento sobre ¿sobreestimado? Debe saber en qué otras cosas estoy interesado, además de las que me piden- ¿Por qué Fury nos reunió? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué no nos está diciendo? No tengo la ecuación si no tengo las variables – le ataco con preguntas, con las cuales espero y entienda lo que le quiero decir.  
\- ¿crees que nos está ocultando información? – y todavía lo pregunta, trato de no mostrar exasperación.  
\- Es un espía – aclaro – Capitán es él espía, sus secretos tiene secretos – más claro no lo puedo poner, pero de repente él me mira de una manera… otra vez me pone atención y escucha lo que le digo… no puedo verlo, señalo a Banner y comparto moras mientras el buen Doctor expone su punto de vista. Entonces menciona a mi bebe.  
\- ¿La torre Stark? – ¿Es incredulidad lo que oigo? – Esa espantosa… - ¡cómo puede!, quiero matarlo con la mirada – el edificio en Nueva York – termina diciendo mientras entre cierro los ojos, no puedo dejar que siga pensando así.  
\- Solo es el prototipo, somos los únicos trabajando con energía limpia – trato de sonar casual pero quiero que realmente entienda –a eso quiero llegar – lo último solo lo digo para él. Banner dice que si están en la industria energética, es obvio que hubiéramos colaborado, así que, me arriesgo y le diré lo que he hecho, quiero que entienda porque actué así.  
\- Le hacheare un vistazo a eso en cuanto mi decodificador termine de penetrar los archivos secretos de S.H.I.L.D. – les declaro a los dos, mientras rodeo la mesa y me acerco al capi, debo ver en primera fila su reacción.  
\- Espera, dijiste que… - antes de que diga alguna otra cosa.  
\- Jarvis lo empezó a correr cuando entre al puente – comienzo a explicar – en pocas horas tendremos todos los sucios secretos que S.H.I.L.D. ha tratado de ocultar –trato de proyectar la tranquilidad que no tengo– ¿una mora? – le ofrezco por nerviosismo.  
\- Y ¿aun te preguntas porque no te quieren cerca de aquí? – me ignoro, no me gusta su tono, eso hace que sea más idiota de lo que puedo ser (mecanismo de defensa). Siento que, él ¿Me está retando?  
\- Una organización de inteligencia que teme a la inteligencia – daaa tonto – históricamente no es genial. – sigo comiendo tranquilamente.  
\- Yo creo que Loki quiere separarnos – no funciono – este hombre lo que busca es iniciar una guerra y si nos descuidamos lo logrará – realmente se ha enojado, pero ¿trata de ser conciliador? – Tenemos ordenes, debemos seguirlas – eso sí que me hace saltar.  
\- Obedecer no es mi estilo – digo sin pensar, pero es verdad, y no comenzare ni aunque él me lo pida.  
\- Y solo te importa tu estilo ¿no? – ahora sí me está retando, me pongo “serio” y sin pensar...   
\- De los hombres presentes quien está a) usando un bello traje que brilla y b) estorbando – ¡idiota!, ¡¡idiota!!, ¡¡¡idiota!!!, siento reproche en su mirada, no deja de mirare de arriba abajo y sé que me he ganado una… afortunadamente Banner pregunta si no le parece raro todo lo anterior.   
Él parece meditarlo y tal vez… no lo arruine completamente, me sigue mirando y estoy a punto de disculparme, lo hare si es necesario, pero...  
\- Solo busquen en cubo –me siento tan desilusionado y no sé por qué. No sé qué esperaba, pero estoy seguro que era algo más.  
No puedo evitarlo pero sale de mí sin que me pueda contralar, “¿Él es el hombre del cual mi padre no dejaba de hablar?, estaría mejor en el hielo” sé que no es verdad, es la mentira más grande que he dicho, pero estoy realmente enfadado.

No me gusta

Que idiota soy, y yo que pensé en disculparme. Desde que Howard me obligaba no le he hecho y estoy seguro de que no comenzare otra vez. 

No me gusta

Quiero pensar en otra cosa así que veo a Banner. Él es un hombre sencillo, inteligente y muy precavido, no busca problemas y sí ese “sujeto” es un reflejo de lo que trae dentro… un hombre como él, teniendo eso dentro… me hace pensar ¿Qué tendré yo?

No me gusta

Algo claro es que puede controlarlo, tal vez si “practica” pueda utilizarlo, se lo digo y a pesar de su incredulidad, sé que lo pensara. Le señalo que después del accidente debería haber muerto pero aún sigue aquí, así que sólo debemos averiguar para que… siento empatía hacia él y no puedo seguir pensando en otras posibilidades porqué la mirada de Banner está escudriñando mis acciones, tal vez con él también lo arruine… aunque veo como su postura se suaviza y ya no se ve tan tenso.   
Seguimos hablando de trivialidades y Jarvis me avisa que han detectado la infiltración, realmente no importa pues ya tengo lo que quería; además en ese momento, Natasha nos pregunta en donde estamos y nos pide que no nos movamos. Veo a Banner pero él parece tranquilo, sabe que lo pueden implicar en lo que hice, no cambia ni me dice nada. Al parecer todavía no lo he arruinado con él.  
Fury entra al laboratorio y nos pregunta que hemos hecho e insinúa que no estamos buscando el cubo, Banner le explica que es cuestión de tiempo, pero no puedo evitar preguntarle ¿Qué es la Fase 2?; y como se le está haciendo costumbre, el capitán entra sorpresivamente y aún más sorprendente, dice que S.H.I.L.D. planea hacer armas de destrucción masiva (él me ha dicho que no pudo esperar a mi computadora, al parecer si me hiso caso). Antes de que el ciclope pueda tratar de disfrazar los hechos yo le pregunto en base a sus propios archivos, pero entonces entra la araña y el fortachón, no sé como pero Loki planea utilizar a Banner para escapar, así que ahora que ya no les sirve lo quieren “apartar”, entiendo porque se ha tensado, ni yo con mis molestias hacia él logre eso.

Después de dejar acorralado a Fury responde que las “armas” son porque después de la llegada del fortachón, vieron que no “teníamos” defensa, habla sobre gente cada vez más poderosa que no pueden controlar (esa pedrada era directa a mi). El extraterrestre dice que al trabajar con el cubo los idiotas de S.H.I.L.D. dieron una invitación espacial para pelear en una guerra, el tonto de Fury se defiende indicando que “los forzaron a actuar”. No puedo evitar ser irónico, pero el capitán insinúa que si continuara fabricando armas esto no hubiera pasado; él ¿Qué sabe sobre mi cambio? ¿Cómo puede pensar en que siga como antes?, rápidamente le pregunto si ahora esto es sobre mí, y el muy cretino me dice “Perdón ¿Qué no lo es siempre?”.  
\- Que gracioso eres anciano- le contesto con ironía - sí no sabes porque deje a la industria armamentista, no deberías abrir la boca – le digo seriamente y acercándome unos pasos a él.  
\- No me interesa – siento cómo algo se rompe dentro de mi cuando me dice eso - sólo sé que deberías pensar en todo a lo que repercuten en tus decisiones – me contesta mientras me examina, no lo aguanto más.  
\- Mira vejete, lo pienso y es por eso que estoy aquí – él también se acerca, pero es un mastodonte y sin mi armadura tengo que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos – ja, pero eso lo entenderías, si no te hubieras puesto de bella durmiente – su postura cambia y parece más amenazador.  
\- No lo haces, si no, desde hace mucho hubieras trabajado para evitar cosas como esta – ignoró lo último que le dije y ¿me está reclamando?, ¡¿Por qué?!  
\- Gracias por pensar que soy tan poderoso como para acabar con una amenaza alienígena, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites – le escupo con sarcasmo.  
\- Lo sé, jamás dije que lo enfrentaras solo – cada vez levanta más la voz y nos acercamos con cortos pasos, todo mi cuerpo esta rígido y siento como mi mandíbula se tensa.   
\- Ah ya lo entiendo, hablas del grupito de fenómenos que Fury quiere manipular – trato de mostrar la soltura que ahora no tengo y me burlo él.  
\- No sé de qué hablas, pero es obvio que los problemas grandes se resuelven con un equipo de – no lo dejo continuar.  
\- Espera ¿estás en la lista? – que idiota soy es obvio.  
\- Ya te dije que no sé de qué - ¿me estará mintiendo?, debo comprobarlo   
\- Pues si es así, que bajo han caído – me alejo mientras me recargo en la mesa más próxima.  
\- Stark, te lo advierto sí vuelves a decir otra – ahora sí que está enojado, su cara arde del coraje.  
\- Amenaza verbal, me siento amenazado - Comienzo a decir en voz alta hacia todos los que están en la habitación, el capi ve la falsedad de mi reclamo.  
\- No te preocupes, sé que te sientes comprometido, pero eso ya está cancelado – interrumpe Fury mientras se interpone entre los dos.  
\- De hecho ya lo sé – le digo con simpleza pero antes de continuar “hablando” con el viejo, el fortachón levanta la voz y se burla de Fury, creo que me agrada… pero solo un poco.   
Banner toma la palabra y habla de lo volátiles que somos todos, Fury le pide que se “aparte” y no lo resisto…  
\- ¿por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensión? – apoyo mi mano en el hombro del capi, quiero parecer despreocupado pero este la aparta inmediatamente, no quiere que lo toque, me siento tan…  
\- Sabes bien por qué no puede, cierra la boca – me lo dice con el tono más serio con el que me ha hablado.  
\- Ah tal vez quieras obligarme – Banner tiene razón, somos una combinación explosiva y acabo de prender la mecha.  
\- Si, muy fuerte con esa armadura –está siendo ¿sarcástico? – y sin ella ¡¿dime que eres?! – me está rodeando y realmente es intimidante, pero en eso jamás me vencerá.  
\- Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo – digo apenas volteando la mirada y con naturalidad.  
\- Muchos que no tienen de eso valen 10 de ti – siento como la furia de sus ojos me quema, pero no puedo apartar la mirada – he visto los videos, tu solo peleas para ti mismo – no puedo pensar en nada ingenioso que me salve de esto, él me “conoce”, me siento tan expuesto – no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti – su sermón me recuerda a Howard, me siento como si no llenara sus expectativas. Siempre fui una deshonra y me acostumbre a que “no me importara”; pero las palabras de Steve, duelen más que las que me dedico mi padre y no sé porque.  
\- Yo cortaría ese alambre - sale de mi boca sin que lo piense, quiero defenderme desesperadamente.  
\- Siempre una salida – sonríe como si hubiera dicho un mal chiste – quizá no eres una amenaza, pero deja de aparentar que eres un héroe – después de eso mi poca razón se fue al carajo y dejo de pensar. Siento furia, tristeza, dolor... quiero hacerle daño ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿Un héroe? ¿igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers – digo como si su nombre fuera un insulto – lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella – me acerco a él y a pesar de la diferencia sé que lo he abrumado y sé que esto terminara solo de una manera.  
\- Ponte tu traje, veamos quien gana – él lo dice primero, pero antes de seguirlo…  
Fury discute con Banner, nos dice sobre su intento de suicidio, inmediatamente entiendo lo que siente y eso rompe la tensión en la que estamos sumergidos. El doctor parece a punto de estallar, hasta toma la estaca del extraterrestre, todos se asustan, menos el fortachón y yo, tal vez salga el gigante y podré verlo. Pero el cubo es detectado, antes de terminar de decirles que voy por él, siento como una mano me toma con fuerza y me detiene.  
Rogers me dice que no iré solo pero lo tiento a detenerme, insiste en que me ponga mi traje, otra vez estamos tan cerca. Tengo los puños tan cerrados que me duele, pero no me importa, antes de que podamos seguir oigo y siento el impulso de una explosión; me impacto en una columna de la pared y antes de poder incorporarme oigo una voz...  
\- Ponte tu traje – suena tan preocupado y angustiado.  
\- Si, O.K. – es lo único que puedo contestar.  
Él me ayuda a incorporarme, me toma del brazo y la cintura mientras caminamos unos cuantos metros, el piso ha dejado de moverse tanto para mí, pero extrañamente me siento seguro, su agarre es firme y… ¿Por qué demonios no se ve tan afectado como yo?.   
Al parecer sabe dónde está mi traje pues él me conduce rápidamente, pero solo puedo pensar…

Me gusta

Que este conmigo

Me gusta


	9. Bajo ataque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve describe como comienza la batalla

Al acercarme al laboratorio oigo que Banner explica a Fury cómo encontraran al cubo, Anthony dice que lo recuperaran sin líos, ni molestias pero le pregunta con un tono lleno de “inocencia” y curiosidad ¿Cuál es la Fase 2? Antes de que Fury pueda contestar respondo por él y digo que S.H.I.L.D. usará el cubo para fabricar armas, además me dirijo hacia Anthony y le digo que lo siento, pero no pude esperar a su computadora, quiero probar que no soy un hombre crédulo y que puede buscar respuestas por sí mismo. Fury se excusa diciendo que es una recopilación de la información de todos los datos de Hydra, pero antes de poder preguntarle algo, Anthony desliza una pantalla donde se pueden ver diseños diferentes a las armas que yo conozco y le pregunta “¿Qué me mentías?”, ahora todo es tan claro, nada ha cambiado. 

Por la otra puerta entran Thor y la agente Rommanoff, ella se dirige a Banner y le propone alejarse, Loki piensa utilizar de alguna manera al doctor, pero él le dice que estaba lo suficiente mente lejos y no por ponerlos nerviosos se irá; además pregunta ¿por qué S.H.I.L.D. trata de hacer armas de destrucción masiva? Fury señala a Thor como el responsable, pues con su llegada además de saber que no estamos solos en el universo, se demostró que las “armas” que tenemos para defendernos no son suficientes; por otro lado menciona que cada vez más hay gente poderosa a la que no se puede controlar, es entonces que recuerdo lo que dijo Coulson, yo fui el primero, pero ahora no soy el único, veo que la acusación va más para Anthony y me percato, lo estoy viendo fijamente desde que llegue. Mientras Thor y Fury hablan, pienso en que él tiene la capacidad para crear la defensa perfecta, sólo hay que ver su armadura en acción para creerlo y no me queda duda alguna. 

Me he distraído mirándolo sin disimulo, reacciono cuando Fury dice “nos forzaron a actuar”, Anthony habla de más y dice que una amenaza nuclear soluciona cualquier conflicto. Fury inmediatamente le pregunta como hiso su fortuna y… ahí está, Howard Stark siempre fue el mejor creando cosas, armas y aparatos que facilitaran los enfrentamientos en la guerra, además Anthony llevo a la empresa de su padre muy lejos, ¿Por qué no lo está involucrado en todo esto?, ¿es algún capricho suyo?... no me sorprendería, podría ser capaz.   
Abro la boca y sale lo primero que pienso, tal vez si él continuara fabricando armas esto sería diferente, aunque viendo el uso que les darían... Anthony se acerca a mí y pregunta molesto si ahora esto es sobre él. Hay algo en su tono que me exaspera y por inercia respondo “Perdón ¿Qué no lo es siempre?”.

\- Que gracioso eres anciano- realmente está molesto - sí no sabes porque deje a la industria armamentista, no deberías abrir la boca – tiene razón, no lo sé, pero no importa. Hay vidas que dependen de lo que él hace o deja de hacer, al parecer su soberbia le impide ver eso.  
\- No me interesa – le contesto rápidamente - sólo sé que deberías pensar en todo a lo que repercuten en tus decisiones – sé que estoy siendo agresivo, pero otra vez hay algo en su actitud que…  
\- Mira vejete, lo pienso y es por eso que estoy aquí – eso no me ha gustado nada, no sé porque pero me acerco a él, voy bajando la mirada y no parece intimidarse – ja, pero eso lo entenderías, si no te hubieras puesto de bella durmiente – mi cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente, eso fue tan... inmaduro.  
\- No lo haces, si no, desde hace mucho hubieras trabajado para evitar cosas como esta – trato de ignorar el malestar que siento, la respuesta sale de mi boca sin que lo piense.  
\- Gracias por pensar que soy tan poderoso como para acabar con una amenaza alienígena, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites – veo como sus palabras suenan más venenosas, o no me he explicado o ha confundido lo que quería decir.  
\- Lo sé, ¡jamás dije que lo enfrentaras solo! – trato de explicar pero me percato de como levanto la voz, pero él no parece consternado, de hecho nos acercamos con cortos pasos. Estoy tenso, pero eso no impide que vea su cólera.   
\- Ah ya lo entiendo, hablas del grupito de fenómenos que Fury quiere manipular – eso me descontrola, no se a lo que se refiere, me ha distraído…   
\- No sé de qué hablas, pero es obvio que los problemas grandes se resuelven con un equipo de – no me deja terminar.   
\- Espera ¿estás en la lista? – ¡¿de qué habla?!  
\- ¡Ya te dije que no sé de qué…! – respondo, pero otra vez ¡me interrumpe!   
\- Pues si es así, que bajo han caído – no sé qué quiso decir con eso pero no me gusta, él se aleja y se recarga en la mesa tranquilamente, eso me exaspera más de lo que creo.  
\- Stark, te lo advierto sí vuelves a decir otra cosa – mi tono de voz indica mi estado, mis ojos arden del coraje y mi cuerpo está cada vez más rígido.  
\- Amenaza verbal, me siento amenazado – ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡No estamos en un jardín de niños para que comience a acusarse!... pero lo veo, en su mirada hay un deje de falsedad y burla, eso me ¡exaspera más!  
\- No te preocupes, sé que te sientes comprometido, pero eso ya está cancelado – interrumpe Fury mientras se interpone entre los dos.  
\- De hecho ya lo sé – Stark habla con simpleza, como si no hubiéramos estado discutiendo. Antes de poder reclamar Thor levanta la voz y dice a Fury que con lo que hicieron con el cubo, se advirtió al universo que la tierra está lista para una batalla más avanzada, quiero saber más de ello. El doctor habla de los volátiles que somos todos, pero Fury le pide que se “aparte”, ¿no ve que lo está estresando?, se supone que quieren evitar eso.  
\- ¿por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensión? – al oír como Stark habla tan despreocupadamente y familiarmente de Banner, me altera, que no ve lo peligroso que es; además siento la mano de Anthony en mi hombro, la aparto lo más rápido que puedo… eso no lo esperaba.   
\- Sabes bien por qué no puede, cierra la boca – se lo digo lo más serio que puedo.  
\- Ah tal vez quieras obligarme – me reta, pero yo no tomo ventaja de nadie.  
\- Si, muy fuerte con esa armadura – respondo con la ironía que he aprendido de él – y sin ella ¡¿dime que eres?! – lo miro de arriba abajo, no tengo tiempo para sorprenderme de mi actitud, lo rodeo y no desconectamos la mirada.  
\- Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo – me dice rápidamente, eso me crispa más los nervios.  
\- Muchos que no tienen de eso valen 10 de ti, he visto los videos, tu solo peleas para ti mismo – le estoy regresando toda la agresividad que me ha dado, no sé porque, nunca me había pasado, uso lo que conozco de él para que despierte de su propia gloria – no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti – quiero que vea el desperdicio que está haciendo, ¡su vida puede ser algo más!  
\- Yo cortaría ese alambre - ¡no puede seguir así!  
\- Siempre una salida – quiero que vea mi irritación – quizá no eres una amenaza, pero deja de aparentar que eres un héroe – tal vez no fue lo más prudente, pero es lo que siento. El doctor Banner tiene razón, ¡somos dinamita! y percibo que estamos a punto de explotar.   
\- ¿Un héroe? ¿Igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers – me responde con tanto rencor – lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella – lo veo… él es peligroso, si se lo propone, sé que me dañara… pero no escapare… sé que esto terminara de una sola manera.  
\- Ponte tu traje, veamos quien gana – Soy el primero en hacer el movimiento… necesita un baño de humildad y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo, además quiero saber qué bueno tan bueno es. 

Nos miramos fijamente durante lo que me parecen ser horas, pero… tiene algo, se ve mareado ¿estará bien?, ¿qué le ha acusado esto?, no sé si pregunte en voz alta lo último, pues me responde con la mirada y trata de no darle relevancia. Hemos perdido la noción del tiempo (no sé porque pero lo sé, él está igual que yo), Banner, nos dice sobre su intento de suicidio y eso me sorprende inmediatamente.   
Se ha roto la tensión que teníamos, por ahora es importante que el doctor este en un lugar donde no lo alcance Loki, él está claramente alterado; toma el báculo ¿mágico?, no tengo tiempo para seguirlo todos han reaccionado defensivamente, pero antes de cualquier movimiento…El cubo es detectado. 

Banner se dirige al otro extremo de la habitación mientras Stark dice que ir a por él, por inercia levanto la mano y lo detengo, siento como se eriza su cuerpo pero antes de poder pensar en algo más inteligente…. le digo que no ir a solo, no puedo dejarlo marchar solo; pero él me reta a detenerlo, la tensión vuelve tal y como la perdimos; ínsito a que se ponga su traje, es tan extraño nunca había hacho esto con nadie, nunca fui yo el que buscaba pelea… otra vez estamos tan cerca y eso me trastorna más de lo que quisiera.   
De pronto, atrás de mi siento una detonación, el impacto me tira al suelo pero extiendo mis manos hacia él, jamás cerré los ojos en la explosión y veo como se golpea. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia él.

\- Ponte tu traje – no sé qué pasa, pero esta tan indefenso sin su armadura o al menos yo lo considero así, no noto que soné tan desesperado y preocupado.  
\- Si, O.K. – y no me equivoco, pues hasta me obedece sin oponerse, parece asustado y no lo oculta.  
Le ayudo a incorporarse, lo tomo del brazo y la cintura, mientras comenzamos a caminar pienso en lo diferente de la situación. Caminamos hacia donde vi su traje pero él se tambalea y va muy lento, tal vez la explosión le hiso más daño del que creí, no decimos nada mientras llegamos pero no lo suelto por miedo a que pueda caer; no lo dejare, no hasta estar seguro de que está bien. Afortunadamente parece no importarle mi contacto… ¿quién diría que estaríamos en esa posición? 

Antes de entrar, Anthony lleva su mano al oído y dice que él lo arreglara, me mira seriamente e informa que han destruido un turbina, saldrá a repararla y cuando estoy a punto de decirle que no lo dejare solo, me dice que nos vemos en el motor 3; la pregunta sobre su bienestar muere en mis labios, cuando me pide que me adelante, asegura estar bien y alcanzarme de inmediato. Dudo un momento pero su determinación me tranquiliza, lo suelto y espero (ahora recuerdo que jamás intento desengancharse de mí por si mimo), está en pie y parece recuperado; voltea, saca un trasmisor pequeño de su bolsa, me lo coloca y da un paso hacia atrás, no sé cuánto tiempo deje de respirar pero su cercanía me hace sentir tan… Sin dejar de verlo y le digo que lo esperare, salgo y lo vuelvo a repasar con una última mirada. 

Él es fuerte, él estará bien, “es un gran guerrero”, eso último parece mi mantra pues, estoy preocupado, pero repetir eso, no… el saber eso me tranquiliza. 

…

Llego al motor 3, hay muchos heridos y falta una gran parte del área, grito con todas mis fuerzas a Stark le digo que ya estoy aquí. Lo oigo claramente y me dice que vaya al panel de control y lo demás me lo perdí, pero me dirijo hacia donde me señala, desplazo el panel y me pregunta que puedo ver, le contesto que parce funcionar con electricidad, el duda pero me dice que es correcto (seguramente dije algo obvio); me pide que vea si la energía parece fluir, me indica como revisar cada cable y al responderle trato de ser muy concreto y al parecer eso funciona. Me indica cómo dar más potencia a las turbinas y como cortar la energía de las partes destrozadas, pero a pesar de lo delicado del momento, no puedo evitar notar la paciencia, calma y precisión de sus indicaciones; es serio al hablar, pero no cortante, me estoy distrayendo… sigo al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, mientras me explica para que servirá lo que hago, no puedo evitar ver de reojo como trabaja volado de un lado a otro, es muy rápido. 

Cuando termino le pregunto ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?, él me explica que aunque quite los escombros de la turbina esta no girara por sí misma, que tendrá que darle un empujón, inmediatamente le respondo que cuando gire la turbina lo hará pedazos; pero comienza a hablar de la unidad de control y la polaridad de algo, lo interrumpo para que me hable claro, oigo como suspira pero me dice que si bajo la palanca roja, frenara los rotores el tiempo suficiente para que pueda salir. De un salto voy hacia allá y espero a que me indique cuando bajarla, percibo que “agentes” llegan por donde yo entre, lanzan una granada hacia donde Anthony está trabajando, sin pensarlo me lanzo y la desvió, voy y lucho con ellos a mano limpia, pero de uno en uno van saliendo y me acorralan con disparos, tomo un arma del suelo y me dirijo hacia la palanca, a pesar de estar bajo ataque debo estar al pendiente.

Oigo como la hélice se mueve, es estridente él ruido que produce, además Fury dice que perdemos altura, Anthony le responde que lo ha notado y se oye agitado. Yo sigo disparando pero al retroceder resbalo y estoy a punto de caer al vacío, me logro sujetar de un cable y estoy suspendido en el aire. De pronto oigo como Anthony se está esforzando, trato de subir por el cable pero me resbalo, me dice que baje la palanca, respondo que espere un momento, tengo que hacerlo, pero me sigo resbalando; oigo que grita asustado, tomo el cable lo más fuerte que puedo y poco a poco llego al piso de la nave, estoy cansado, pero me arrastro y logro bajar la palanca, a pesar de los disparos oigo otro grito pero parece aliviado, tengo que levantarme y seguir, pero de pronto los disparos cesan. Respiro profundamente y dirijo mi mirada hacia donde estaban los “agentes”, Iron Man tacleo al que disparaba y ahora esta acostado en el suelo, retrae la careta del casco y me mira, se ve tan aliviado. No sé si lo nota pero le sonrió. 

Él está bien, estoy tan aliviado. 

Nos tomamos unos momentos y no decimos nada, solo nos miramos, la respiración de ambos se normaliza, él se saca el casco y yo me levanto, camino con pequeños pasos hacia el borde y me detengo a verlo. Su armadura se ve muy gastada, debió recibir muchos golpes, su cabello esta revuelto, pero se ve tan tranquilo; al levantarse aparta la mirada de mí y lo hace con una mueca en el rostro, debe dolerle el cuerpo. Dejo de pensar cuando Fury dice que perdimos al agente Coulson, el equipo médico llego tarde.   
En ningún momento pierdo de vista la reacción de Anthony, ahora esta serio y endurece sus facciones. Me mira y puedo ver tristeza en su rostro, no necesito que me diga nada, lo acompaño de vuelta a la habitación en donde deja su armadura y espero que se cambie, veo como se desmonta su traje, es sorprendente; despierto de mi estupor y me quito el trasmisor que todavía está en mi oído, lo veo fijamente. No conocía al agente, pero sé que era una buena persona, me siento como en mi época, sé que no es agradable pero la muerte de mis compañeros es algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado, ¿Cuándo me tocara a mí? La puerta se abre y sale Anthony, me ha quitado el trasmisor y lo regresa a su bolsillo. 

Alcanzo el paso de Anthony pero no puedo ver su rosto, la muerte del agente le afecto más de lo que quiere demostrar, hasta ahora noto que nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto de control, pero sólo pongo atención a la silueta frente a mí; no sé qué nos dirán, ni que esperar, pero lo único que sé, es que estamos vivos y seguiremos adelante, lo sé. Quiero trasmitirle estas sensaciones a Anthony, las necesita, necesita sentirse seguro, necesita saber que no está solo. 

No me ha dicho nada… pero quiero que este bien… me repito mentalmente eso.   
Estará bien, no lo dejare solo. 

…

Entramos y la agente Hill nos pide sentarnos, Anthony se aleja de mí, pero no lo pierdo de vista, Fury me lanza las tarjetas de Coulson y nos dice la situación, ha perdido todo. Al hablar del arsenal que estaban construyendo, menciona que aposto por algo mas riesgoso, una idea que Anthony conoce… la iniciativa vengadores, un equipo que respondiera a situaciones que no pudieran superar. Fury se dirige a Anthony y le dice que Coulson murió creyendo en los héroes. En ese momento se levanta y camina hacia el laboratorio, se ve muy alterado.   
Fury termina diciendo que la idea es obsoleta. No sé qué pensar, ahora entiendo los comentarios de Anthony, la información que nos dieron y lo que espera que hagamos. Me levanto inmediatamente y salgo por donde se fue.  
No lo dejare solo.

…

No lo encuentro.

¿En dónde se ha metido?, ya lo busque en el laboratorio, en la armería, en la enfermería y hasta regrese al cuarto de control.   
Como último recurso me dirijo hacia donde tenían a Loki, no creo que este ahí… ¿Por qué quería torturarse? 

…

Subo los escalones y lo veo, se muestra tranquilo pero no lo está, dirijo la mirada a donde debería estar el prisionero. No sé cuánto tiempo nos mantenemos callados.

\- ¿Tenía esposa? – pregunto para iniciar la conversación, quiero distraerlo.  
\- No, salía con una chelista – dice palabra por palabra – creo.  
\- Lo siento – lo quiero confortar - me parecía un buen hombre - el bufa y me mira con “naturalidad”.  
\- Era un idiota – dice y no lo puedo creer… mi postura cambia inmediatamente, ahora me siento sumamente incomodo, ¿no se sentía mal hace un momento?  
\- ¿Por qué por tener fe? - eso me sale más agresivo de lo que quería, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¿Por qué me descontrola tanto?  
\- Por atacar a Loki él solo - se mueve y camina hacia la salida - Era mucho para él, debía esperar, tenía que… – suspira y baja la mirada, se detiene y ahora lo entiendo, se siente culpable.   
\- A veces no hay otra salida Tony – le hablo de la forma más amable que puedo y me acerco a él. Pero sigue caminado pasando a mi lado -¿Es el primer soldado que pierdes? – quiero tomarle del brazo.  
\- ¡no somos soldados! – esa respuesta detiene todas mis acciones, está fuera de sí; o tal vez yo fui el insensible con esa pregunta… parece calmarse – yo no marcho al paso que marca Fury – me aclara.  
\- Yo tampoco, mancho sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki – soy firme al hablar – pero ahora tenemos que dejar eso atrás y resolver esto – mi tono es conciliador y parece funcionar, sus ojos reflejan lo mucho que está pensando – Loki necesita una fuente de energía, si hacemos una lista – y antes de que pueda terminar el interrumpe.  
\- Lo hiso personal – me mira de manera tan penetrante, realmente le ha dolido.  
\- Ese no es el punto – quiero que entienda, tiene que pensar con la cabeza fría.  
\- Ese es el punto, de Loki al menos, nos ataco a nivel personal, ¿Por qué? – dice con intensidad.  
\- Nos quería separar – respondo velozmente.   
\- Dividir y vencer es útil, pero… el tiene claro que solo nos ganara si nos derrota, eso es lo que quiere – Derrotarnos, quiere quebrarnos, pero ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? – quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga – ahora lo entiendo – quiere una concurrencia – Anthony se acerca y pasa junto a mi otra vez.  
\- Claro, vi su acto en Stuttgart – seguí con atención todo lo que ha dicho y complemento su idea.  
\- Sí, eso fue un avance, esta es la noche de estreno y Loki es el peor que una diva ¿no? – entonces su siguiente movimiento será algo vistoso que implicara a mucha más gente, Anthony sube a los escalones y mueve sus manos para manifestarse – quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito en… -no puedo evitar pensar en lo parecidos que son, lo veo con ironía, pues ya no sé si está explicando el plan de Loki o describiéndose – ese maldito…- baja y pasa junto a mi nuevamente.  
\- Espera que es lo que… - otra vez se ha ido, se dirige a donde está la armería tomo un atajo y antes de dar la vuelta en un corredor, aparece de pronto frente a mí.  
\- ¿Qué haces anciano? – me sorprendió – ¡muévete! - esta tan cerca de mi rostro que puedo ver a detalle sus facciones, quiere que me quite.  
\- Stark, espera, debemos… – otra vez me interrumpe.  
\- Loki usara la energía de mi torre – antes de contestarle que ya lo sé me interrumpe nuevamente – debo llegar antes de que puedan accionar el cubo.   
\- ¿Cómo que debo llegar?, no iras solo – le pregunto y aclaro seriamente.  
\- Otra vez con eso, ¡supéralo! – y ahora soy yo el que lo interrumpe.  
\- ¡¡¡No!!! – me detengo y lo tomo de ambos hombros, quiero que me vea a los ojos – se que fui muy infantil al retarte – veo como abre la boca pero antes de que diga algo sigo – sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esto o mas – su cara muestra lo sorprendido que esta - pero también sé, que no es justo que todo el trabajo lo hagas tu solo – lo suelto y espero que me diga algo… - ¡¡¡Stark!!! – lo llamo pero sigue sin hacerme caso.  
\- Estas intentado disculparte o algo – dice con burla, otra vez esta portándose como un tonto - es inútil ya que trabajo solo – voltea y me da la espalda.  
\- No esta vez – lo detengo mientras camina.  
\- Que vas a hacer para impedirlo – me mira de reojo.  
\- Lo que sea necesario – lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta y lo acerco a mí, no sé si soné tan intimidante como lo planee. 

Y ahí está, la tensión que estuvo a punto de estallar regreso. Una parte de mi mente dice que debo ser prudente y solucionar esto, pero otra parte (mas grande) dice que lo haga reaccionar a como dé lugar. Ahora no hay nadie que nos pueda detener si hacemos alguna locura.

Siento que nuestras respiraciones se van acelerando, mis músculos se tensan a cada momento, mis ojos piden parpadear pero no puedo, paso saliva y lo veo. No sé como termine esto pero, dependiendo de lo que me diga actuare.


	10. Miro tu boca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les recomiendo ver este vídeo antes de leer el capitulo, así entenderán mejor a Tony...
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=0e4PRMjoqI0

Después de nuestro primer trabajo juntos me siento satisfecho, lo hemos hecho bien y es extraño pero no puedo evitar hablar en plural, nuca me había pasado, pero creo que hacemos un gran equipo (Ja, ni siquiera sabía que podía usar esa palabra). Estoy acostumbrado a no depender de nadie, a salir adelante por mi cuenta y a “arreglar” todo yo solo; pero sé que estoy vivo y sin daños por que él estuvo conmigo, sé que él me protegió y ayudo en todo lo que pudo (lucho con unos idiotas que traían armas y se esforzó para hacer todo lo que le indicaba), por eso cuando veo que se encuentra agitado y apenas levanta la cabeza, las emociones me ahogan y solo puedo retraer mi mascara y verlo directamente.

De reojo distingo que está completo y sin daños aparentes, pero de pronto me lanza una sonrisa llena de confort y agrado, eso me hace dejar de pensar coherente mente y un sentimiento que no conozco me inunda y nubla mis pensamientos; se levanta lentamente y se acerca al borde de la plataforma, yo no he podido quitar los ojos de su sonrisa, no sé exactamente lo que significa o lo que es lo que está sintiendo, pero…. Sé que le importo, el hecho de verme sano le ha causado alivio, se ha preocupado por mí… No he quitado mis ojos de sus labios, sus perfectos dientes y su quijada, que a pesar de ser fuerte y masculina, muestra esa perfecta sonrisa que es para mí, y solo para mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos mantenemos callados, pero es hora de levantarme, quito la mirada de él; siento el traje más pesado de lo normal, trato de no hacer caras pero me duele y no quiero que crea que soy débil. Logre incorporarme y me doy cuenta, el quitar la mirada de él me permite pensar coherentemente, primero debemos saber que ha pasado con los demás, Banner puede controlarse, pero debe practicar, así que hay que alejarlo de todos estos mentirosos; el fortachón (no me termina de agradar), tiene que cuidar a su hermanito mientras buscamos al cubo y la araña debe alejarse de mí, pues siento que cuando me mira sabe algo que yo no. Y mmmmm el capi, puede quedarse conmigo mientras busco el cubo, si, es lo mejor, lo he decidido.  
Entonces pasa algo que no planeaba, Coulson ha muerto, el equipo médico no llego a tiempo… levanto la mirada y el capitán quiere decirme algo pero no lo hace, solo puedo pensar en que quiero que este conmigo mientras asimilo la noticia. Camino lentamente hacia donde resguardo mi armadura, ésta se desmonta poco a poco, mientras pienso en como el agente fue tan valiente como para enfrentar al psicópata él solo, ¡alguien debía estar con él!; no me arrepiento por salvarles el trasero a todos los de la nave, pero… ¿por qué tienen que ser tan débiles? Al dirigirme a la salida pienso en lo único positivo de este desastre, estamos “bien”, por lo menos al capi no le paso nada y yo estoy completo; veo como él se quita el trasmisor que le puse antes y lo mira fijamente (como puede hacer eso, debe haberse molestado), se lo quito y lo guardo, no quiero que recuerde cosas tan vergonzosas como esa, salgo lo más rápido que puedo hacia donde está el ciclope.  
El capitán me sigue de cerca, siento como su mirada esta fija en mi y no me ha hablado desde que estábamos en la turbina, pero creo que entiendo lo que me quiere decir, está conmigo, no sé si sea por lastima, empatía o realmente quiere apoyarme pero yo lo… suspiro y quiero dejar de pensar en tonterías, hay muchos muertos y heridos la situación es grave y debo hacer algo.

…

¡Maldito manipulador!, que coraje siento, ¡¿cómo puede usar la muerte de Coulson para querer manipularnos?!; esas malditas tarjetas con sangre han sido un toque sádico para el capitán y me da tanta rabia porque yo también tenía unas (cuando era niño las coleccionaba, ahora solo son un recuerdo vergonzoso que nadie debe saber). Estoy corriendo hacia la prisión donde tenían al cuernudo, me dirijo hacia donde estaba la cámara y no quiero moverme, se ve una gran mancha de sangre en una pared, seguramente Coulson murió ahí. Estoy paralizado, no sé porque pero me siento culpable, la muerte de las personas que conozco me dice no soy lo suficientemente bueno para proteger a nadie; el agente era una buena persona, conmigo nunca se molesto, a pesar de tener razones, él no merecía morir… respiro profundamente varias veces y me tranquilizo, la crisis ya paso, no quiero ver a nadie, pero a la vez quisiera no sentirme tan solo, tan culpable y responsable.

\- ¿Tenía esposa? – ni siquiera lo oí llegar, suena tan confortable.  
\- No, salía con una chelista – mi voz titubea – creo.  
\- Lo siento – me da el pésame a mí, eso no me está ayudando - me parecía un buen hombre – ¡como si no lo supiera!  
\- Era un idiota – contesto y lo miro con toda la tranquilidad que puedo, al parecer no es lo que esperaba.  
\- ¿Por qué por tener fe? – y si, está enojado.  
\- Por atacar a Loki él solo - le digo lo primero que pienso, quiero irme, que no me vea - Era mucho para él, debía esperar, tenía que… – un suspiro sale de mí, no aguanto su mirada.  
\- A veces no hay otra salida Tony – es la primera vez que me dice así, ¡me siento tan vulnerable!; no me quiero ver débil y menos ante él, rápidamente me dirijo a la salida -¿Es el primer soldado que pierdes? – ¡¿¿Qué??!  
\- ¡¡no somos soldados!! – respondo muy alterado, pero veo que es esta serio; él es un soldado, peleo en una guerra, es obvio, cree que todos los demás somos iguales, no entiende como me siento, él solo recibe y ejecuta ordenes - yo no marcho al paso que marca Fury – quiero que le quede claro. Los soldados solo sirven de carnada, yo no estoy dispuesto a ser eso.  
\- Yo tampoco, mancho sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki – eso sí que me sorprende – pero ahora tenemos que dejar eso atrás y resolver esto – es tan razonable, pero no puedo concentrarme – Loki necesita una fuente de energía, si hacemos una lista – y ahí está.  
\- Lo hiso personal – el psicópata golpeo donde más nos duele.  
\- Ese no es el punto – no lo ve, porque Loki es un enfermo.  
\- Ese es el punto, de Loki al menos, nos ataco a nivel personal, ¿Por qué? – quiere derrotarnos.  
\- Nos quería separar – contesta inmediatamente.  
\- Dividir y vencer es útil, pero… el tiene claro que solo nos ganara si nos derrota, eso es lo que quiere… quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga – el desgraciado pide atención a gritos.  
\- Claro, vi su acto en Stuttgart – ya lo tengo.  
\- Sí, eso fue un avance, esta es la noche de estreno y Loki es el peor que una diva ¿no? – el debe saber cómo son “las divas” y si no lo explicare – quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito en… - ¡no!, no soy como él, pero – ese maldito…- va usar mi torre, mi bebe.  
\- Espera que es lo que… - no termino de oír lo que dice, estoy tan enojado que lo quiero lejos de mí, yo acabare con esto de una vez y traeré al extraterrestre; me dirijo hacia mi armadura, debo repararla y llegar a la torre antes de que enciendan el cubo, no debe ser demasiado tarde.  
Estoy por llegar a la armería pero de la nada sale el capi-tonto y bloquea el paso.  
\- ¿Qué haces anciano? – le grito, realmente estoy molesto – ¡muévete! – se acerca a mí y me mira seriamente.  
\- Stark, espera, debemos… – que tonto es, no debió entender los planes del psicópata.  
\- Loki usara la energía de mi torre – quiere hablar pero le digo que – debo llegar antes de que puedan accionar el cubo – trato de esquivarlo pero no se quita.  
\- ¿Cómo que debo llegar?, no iras solo – está impresionado, pero me ha ordenado, ¡es un grave error!  
\- Otra vez con eso, ¡supéralo! – trato de evadirlo pero sigue sin quitarse.  
\- ¡¡¡No!!! – me grita y me toma de los hombros y sin notarlo me acerca a su rostro, pues me levanta fácilmente – se que fui muy infantil al retarte – ¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué dice eso?, no puedo quitar sus manos de mi – sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esto o más – detengo toda acción, no puedo apartar la vista de su rostro, me está hablando de la manera más franca que he oído - pero también sé, que no es justo que todo el trabajo lo hagas tu solo – maldito anciano, como puede decir esas cosas, no sé qué decirle, me he perdido en la intensidad de sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro y lo terso que parecen sus labios… - ¡¡¡Stark!!! – me grita pero sólo veo como entreabre la boca.  
\- ¿Estás intentado disculparte o algo? – digo la primer estupidez que pienso, quiero que me suelte ya que no soy dueño de mi cuando me toca (me acabo de dar cuenta de ello), suéltame, suéltame - pues es inútil ya que trabajo solo – le digo e seguidamente me deja, siento como mi cuerpo vibra así que le doy la espalda.  
\- No esta vez – me detiene nuevamente y no puedo evitarlo.  
\- Que vas a hacer para impedirlo – volteo a verlo de reojo, lo estoy retando, quiero saber que hará, pero a la vez quiero huir de lo que me hace sentir.  
\- Lo que sea necesario – rápidamente me toma del cuello de la camiseta y me acerca a él; estoy acorralado con la espalda en la pared, trata de intimidarme, estoy seguro, pero no sabe que su cercanía hace algo peor, me perturba los sentidos.  
Siento la tensión que estuvo a punto de estallar en el laboratorio, pero ahora no hay nadie que nos pueda detener si hacemos alguna locura. Oigo su respiración, es agitada e irregular, su cuerpo esta tenso y pasa saliva (veo que su nuez es lo único se mueve).  
Repaso su aspecto… desde sus ojos con ese intenso azul que indagan dentro de mí, su silueta que cubre todo el espacio y no me deja ver nada mas allá de su cuerpo, hasta su fuerte mano que oprime mi brazo; no me hace daño pero estoy seguro que no me soltara y no es que lo quiera pero... Ahora me concentro en sentir como su aliento toca mis labios, respiro parte de él y exhalo profundamente, cierro los ojos y frunzo en ceño, no sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero tengo miedo…

Quiero comenzar otra vez, ya no ser el idiota que lo hace rabiar hasta querer golpearlo, lo he visto, podemos hacer algo diferente, ser algo más, pero solo si estamos cerca, tan cerca uno del otro, tan conocidos uno del otro; abro los ojos y él me mira, quiero hundirme en su aliento, su mirada y su ser, acariciar sus fuertes brazos y ser el que reciba y produzca sus sonrisas. Mis ojos se agrandan reparo en lo que he pensado, él acercada mas, no pudo escuchar mis pensamientos ¿o sí?... no puede saber las ideas tan perturbadoras que tengo.

Tengo miedo y cuando temo… hago tonterías.

\- Trabajo solo anciano – lo digo seriamente, él levanta su mano, la estrella en la pared, ha comenzado a sangrar abundantemente y pareciera que sus ojos lanzan fuego – pero no por eso voy a pelear contigo – aclaro e inmediatamente, parezco ofendido y sin esperar alguna respuesta tomo su mano herida para dirigimos a la armería, no lo veo pero siento como se deja guiar – ¡eres un bruto! – le digo sin mirarlo.  
\- Yo, no… Anthony lo lamen – ¡oh no! no quiero oírlo, esta tan nervioso que espero que no sienta como me altero.  
\- Ahora soy Anthony, ¿Qué paso con eso de llamarme “Tony”? – hablo con seguridad y desvió su atención mientras entramos a la armería, lo conduzco hacia una banca.  
\- Yo, lo sien… - suena tan nervioso- como quiere que lo llame señor Stark - se sienta y se ha puesto serio de repente.  
\- Pues, depende para que quiera llamare capitán - ¡idiota! ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡¡Idiota!!!, parece confundido y ha olvidado que estuvo a punto de golpearme hace un momento. Eso es bueno, pero ahora parece que le estoy insinuando algo “raro”, está muy incómodo.  
\- Deja de jugar conmigo – dice más serio de lo que creí… yo que quería arreglarlo, pero… soy un imbécil para eso. Solo puedo hablarle con la verdad y esperar a que no me odie por eso.  
\- Soy bueno en lo que hago – digo mientras me dirijo hacia donde esta le botiquín, hablo lo más tranquilo que puedo – todos me aman y confían en que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con cualquier “mal” – sueno tan egocéntrico como siempre, saco algodón gasas y alcohol y me dirijo hacia donde esta él – nunca he necesitado ayuda y no creo necesitarla – el me examina cuidadosamente y no deja de ponerme atención – pero hoy murió un hombre por no haber actuado rápido – su semblante ha cambiado totalmente. Comienzo a curar su herida y no parece dolerle.  
\- Tú no tienes la culpa, nosotros… - otra vez con ese tono conciliador, no me gusta, siento que me ve como un niño asustado (que tal vez lo sea, pero no quiero que lo vea).  
\- Tienes razón, no es mi culpa pero lo pudimos haber evitado – estoy sumamente serio pero no por eso soy rudo al vendarlo.  
Termino de vendar y verifico mi trabajo, no suelto su mano y él no la retira; ya no sé qué decirle pero al parecer ya no tiene ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, suspiro fuertemente… estoy cansado.  
Me dirijo hacia dónde está mi armadura, la pongo en la mesa de trabajo y comienzo a trabajar en las averías, son más de las que creí; no quiero pensar así que todos mis pensamientos son de como podre reparar provisionalmente lo que tengo y cuanto tiempo tardare en llegar a la torre. En ningún momento volteo a verlo, pero sé que no ha apartado la vista de mi. Afortunadamente soy bueno abstrayéndome de la realidad.  
\- ¿Cómo accionaran al cubo? – está concentrado y no deja de ver su mano herida.  
\- Conectaran el cubo a la energía del reactor que alimenta a la torre, con eso será suficiente para abrir otro portal y seguramente Selvic ya construyo otro – casi término con las soldaduras superiores del casco, pero se daño la comunicación – así que debo ir y ordenar a Jarvis que apague al reactor, además es seguro que Loki se encuentra ahí – he terminado.  
No me doy cuenta cuando es que se acerco tanto a donde estoy pero toma la herramienta que use, la deja sobre la mesa y con su mano herida cubre la mía. Veo en cada una de sus acciones una determinación que me paraliza, me siento como ese niño ilusionado de antaño que ama a su héroe y se da cuenta de lo genial que es. Con la mirada me advierte que no me atreva a hablar.  
\- En equipo tenemos menos posibilidades de error – es muy formal al hablar – se que no es muy de tu estilo trabajar con otros, pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos – cada palabra es más cordial que la otra.  
\- Eso es muy razonable – acepto y siento como oprime mi mano.  
\- Si trabajamos juntos terminaremos con esto – me asegura mientras se acerca lentamente a mí.  
\- No prometas algo que no puedas cumplir – lo digo con pesar, pero él sigue con esa seguridad que me turba.  
\- No lo hare yo solo, no… - suspira y me sonríe, me pierdo en sus labios - eres un héroe Tony – dejo de pensar coherentemente y sé que tengo cara de idiota, pero no me importa, le respondo con una sonrisa. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así pero despierto y prontamente le digo:  
\- De acuerdo, me has convencido – le respondo rápidamente - pero solo porque hay amenaza de una invasión alienígena - a pesar de lo que dije, sigue sonriéndome.  
\- Stark, no abuses – me advierte, pero yo lo interrumpo.  
\- Hay que irnos rápidamente, yo me adelantare y tratare de interrumpir lo que hayan hecho – retomo el poco profesionalismo que tengo.  
\- Iré por la agente Romanoff y preguntare por Thor – con mi cara nota mi desacuerdo, no me dice nada y yo tampoco menciono algo.  
\- De acuerdo, también busca a Banner, debe haber algún indicio de él – mientras le digo eso, noto su incomodidad, ¿le tendrá miedo al hombre verde?... jaja que tonto, él no teme a nada.  
\- ¿a Banner?, ¡¿para qué?! – parece rudo, pero contesto velozmente.  
\- Necesitamos toda ya ayuda posible ¿no? - eso me extraña - y créeme él será de ¡graaaan ayuda! – sigo sonriendo pero el ahora está un poco huraño, ¿serán ideas mías?  
\- De acuerdo – responde y baja la mirada, perece pensar en algo y espero a que me lo diga. Entonces también bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta, tenemos las manos unidas aun, abro los ojos y nos separamos al mismo tiempo, eso fue muy incomodo, rápidamente volteo y tomo mi armadura, él ha salido… siento tanto calor, sé que mi cara esta como un semáforo, ¡maldición! eso jamás me ha pasado.  
\- Stark ¿cómo… – regresa agitado pero no lo dejo continuar y le extiendo el trasmisor de antes – nos vemos allá – me da una última mirada mientras lo veo salir y esta ¿emocionado?, definitivamente estoy delirando y no tengo tiempo para ello.  
Estoy solo y únicamente puedo pensar en la calidez que aun tiene mi mano, la fuerza con la que me ha tomado y el color de su voz. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo vívidamente los momentos que han pasado, apresuradamente me pongo mi armadura y salgo del helicarrier sin que nadie me vea.

Trato de comunicarme con Jarvis pero no puedo, espero que el psicópata y sus monos voladores no sean eficientes.

En 10 minutos llegare a la azotea de la torre.

…

Selvic está como ido, habla del cubo como si tuviera personalidad, le disparo con mi propulsor y me regresa el golpe, no sé qué hacer. Veo como Loki está en el balcón y entra al lobby como si fuera su casa, eso me enfurece, le pido a Jarvis que prepare el Mark VII y entro.

Distraigo a Loki lo más que puedo, converso con él, lo “amenazo” y no sé porque pero creo que si no fuera por su plan de dominación mundial, me agradaría. ¡Qué locura! Me pongo “serio”, le ofrezco un trago y le digo que debe temer a los vengadores, se burla de ello (ahora entiendo lo que los demás sienten cuando me oyen hablar), el maldito es muy parecido a mí. Le hablo de mis “compañeros”, es la primera que digo algo bueno de alguien (además de mi), ja ¡ahí hay algo!, al loco le perturba hablar de su hermanote; creo que me quiere hechizar como a los otros, pero por alguna razón no pudo ¿Qué extraño?, hago algunos pequeños comentarios que parecen enojarlo, pero desafortunadamente el idiota es más fuerte de lo que pensé y me arroja por la ventana. Sé que no me pasara nada (espero)… afortunadamente la armadura se adhiere a mí…

¡¡¡Sí!!!, ¡¡soy genial!!  
Regreso al balcón, lo derribo con mi propulsor y le digo el nombre de Phill, pero en ese instante se abre el portal y entran las tropas, me dirijo directamente hacia ellos y trato de eliminar a los que puedo, pero son demasiados. Cada que elimino a uno salen 10 más, no sé cuantos haya pero no podre con ellos.  
¡¡¿¿En donde esta??!! ¡¿Por qué no se ha comunicado conmigo?! Lo llamo a través del transmisor que le di, pero ¡no me contesta!, ni siquiera se lo ha puesto, ¿habrá pasado algo con él?, ¿los habrán emboscado?

Peleo con los que puedo pero me han acorralado, ahora otros están destruyendo la ciudad, me siguen muchos y no puedo para eliminarlos; de reojo puedo ver que el fortachón esta pelando con su hermano. Sigo por la avenida y al fin, la araña me dice su localización, inmediatamente le hago saber que tardaron, les indico que vayan hacia el parque y ahí ataquen. Pregunto quienes están.

\- Stark, soy Clint Barton – la voz que oigo es de alguien serio y muy enojado.  
\- ¡Oh el hijo prodigo regresa! – digo con ironía - espera estabas con nosotros en un principio ¿no? – oigo su risa y me agrada, tiene sentido del humor.  
\- Loki puede ser persuasivo, pero afortunadamente alguien me despertó – no sé porque pero creo que debe tener ojos de borrego a medio morir, me doy cuenta por como carraspera la agente.  
\- Espero que haya sido con un beso como príncipe o ¿princesa? – nuestras risas son sincronizadas, definitivamente me cae bien.  
\- Fue algo un poco más rudo – termina diciendo. Antes de agregar algo la agente interrumpe me pide información, petición que ignoro y digo rápidamente.  
\- ¿Dónde está el capitán? – digo reserva pero firme.  
\- Aquí estoy – se oye tan serio.  
\- ¡¿Y porque carajos no se te has puesto el transmisor que te di?! – pero antes de que pueda contestarme, los disparos que eliminan a los que me seguían extinguen su voz. Hay otro grupo que se aproxima y nos separamos nuevamente, oigo como se dirigen a la torre y los han derribado, se interrumpe la comunicación y por más que lo llamo no me contesta, me sigue otro grupo de chitaori y no puedo ir a verlos.

No sé qué ha pasado, como esta o donde se encuentra, estoy al borde de la histeria por la incertidumbre y me dirijo hacia donde nos encontramos, sigo volando cerca de donde cayeron pero no puedo bajar, hay muchos alienígenas que me disparan, con suerte y escapo de ellos, son demasiados.  
Oigo como se activa el transmisor y respiro con tranquilidad, pero Jarvis me informa que es otra persona…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten ¿les ha gustado?, si es así recomiendenlo a sus amigos, no les ha gustado, recomuendelo a sus enemigos.


	11. Por un latido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ruega...

¡Estoy tan feliz! No puedo evitar alegrarme cada vez que recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Anthony, ¡por fin! actuamos como gente civilizada y no como cavernícolas que se quieren arrancar la cabeza; sé que él es alguien caprichoso y egocéntrico, pero después de todas nuestras diferencias nos hemos entendido… y por increíble que parezca lo admiro, demostró tener más temple y conciencia que yo al evitar una pelea innecesaria. Suspiro y cierro los ojos, me sorprendió la forma tan “madura” en la que accedió a trabajar conmigo, bueno con el equipo, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que me acepto.

Otro suspiro sale de mi boca, no sé cuántos van pero siento la mirada cómplice que tienen la agente Rommanoff y Barton y volteo hacia enfrente. No sé qué piensen de mí pero no importa… y ahí va de nuevo, recuerdo las palabras que me dijo: Soy bueno en lo que hago, todos me aman y confían en que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con cualquier “mal”, nunca he necesitado ayuda y no creo necesitarla, pero hoy murió un hombre por no haber actuado rápido. A pesar lo engreído que sonó al decirlo, sentí su pesar, su impotencia, su culpa por no haber podido salvar al agente Coulson; ¡sentí tanta empatía con él! pero lo que más me sorprendió, es que descubrí que no estoy solo, que tal vez únicamente él sabe cómo me siento. Ahora sé que es interactuar con él sin estar rodeados de tensión que nos agobie, me hablo con el corazón y se abrió a mí.

Y siento culpa, han tenido que suceder muchas cosas para poder entenderlo, pero… ha valido la pena, todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que hemos perdido… y aun así ha valido la pena; debería avergonzarme por pensar así, pero no que se me pasa, siento alivio y paz, nunca fui una persona egoísta, pero me gusta sentirme así. Otro suspiro escapa.

Miro mi mano y percibo bajo el guante la venda que me puso Anthony. Tiene razón, soy un bruto, no sé cómo es que me pude alterar tan fácilmente, ¡bueno! debo reconocer Anthony es la única persona que me desequilibra, me hace sentir tantas emociones a la vez y tan extremas. Suspiro nuevamente… eres un héroe Tony… siento como mi calor corporal se incrementa, no puedo negar el gusto que siento al llamarlo de forma más íntima; recuerdo que le dije eso y no pensé en las consecuencias, pero su mirada… ha valido la pena, se veía tan feliz, tan lleno, tan brillante y alegre… no creí que una sonrisa pudiera ser tan perfecta, pero con ella entendí que sí le importo, toma encuentra lo que pienso y puede trabajar con alguien más que él mismo.

Recuerdo toda la información que leí sobre él, desde las revistas hasta lo que S.H.I.L.D. me proporciono, tenían razón en los datos que describían a ese personaje inteligente, ególatra, desconfiado y excéntrico… pero a la vez están tan equivocados, no creo poder describir como, pero la verdad es que nade lo conoce, ni siguiera yo estoy seguro, bueno posiblemente si pueda asegurar algo, él es impredecible. Suspiro nuevamente.

Miro hacia mi costado y veo el transmisor que me dio antes de irse, cuando fuimos a la turbina él me lo puso y no hubo ningún problema, pero ahora me siento como un idiota porque no sé cómo volvérmelo a colocar. Es tan pequeño y flexible, no le había puesto atención pero es muy diferente a los que usan los agentes.

De inmediato repaso como le propuse ir por la agente Rommanoff y Thor, pero frunzo el ceño al recordar que me pidió buscar al doctor Banner; sé que se llevaron muy bien al instante de conocerse, pero no entiendo porque… bueno, saben de ciencia, colaboraron juntos en la búsqueda del cubo y “hablan el mismo idioma” pero… ahg no quiero pensar en eso.

La agente Rommanoff anuncia que hemos llegado, por la ¿radio?, oigo un comentario mordaz de… ¡Anthony! nos dice hacia dónde dirigirnos y atacar. Me levanto inmediatamente y llevo conmigo el transmisor que no me he podido poner. Oigo como pregunta sobre quienes venimos en la nave.

\- Stark, soy Clint Barton – responde inmediatamente.

\- ¡Oh el hijo prodigo regresa! – se oye un poco agitado, pero con buen humor - espera estabas con nosotros en un principio ¿no? – el agente iré, parece que se llevaran muy bien, ¿es que solo conmigo tubo problemas?

\- Loki puede ser persuasivo, pero afortunadamente alguien me despertó – el ambiente se ha vuelto ¿incomodo? Bueno por lo menos para la agente Rommanoff ya que de inmediato carraspera.

\- Espero que haya sido con un beso como príncipe o ¿princesa? – y ellos como si no hubiera un peligro que nos asecha, ríen animadamente. Definitivamente solo yo tuve problemas con él... mmm también Thor, pero no se compara conmigo.

La agente les interrumpe, parece molesta pero le pide información a Anthony, y este sorprendentemente la ignora, ates de que pueda decirle que conteste.

\- ¿Dónde está el capitán? – abro los ojos y rápidamente le contesto.

\- Aquí estoy – espero que mi voz no oiga ronca.

\- ¡¿Y porque carajos no se te has puesto el transmisor que te di?! – comienza a reclamarme pero con los disparos que lanza la agente no creo que haya oído mi explicación (además es muy vergonzoso decirle que no puede ponérmelo). Lo perdemos de vista y los agentes deciden ir por Loki, lo atacan mientras pelea con Thor pero nos da un golpe con un rayo que sale de su lanza. Caemos cerca de la estación y salimos de la nave, les digo que debemos volver arriba pero antes de olvidarlo le pido a la agente que me diga cómo puedo ponerme el transmisor que me dio Anthony; ella tiene una expresión de sorpresa, me dice que no sabe perfectamente pero se lo pone, supongo que para mostrarme.

\- No seas envidioso Stark sólo le mostraba como ponérselo – contesta al aire, me lo devuelve y mira al agente Barton que hasta el momento estaba callado, pareciera que con solo verse pueden mantener una conversación y ahora entiendo porque estaba tan preocupada por él cuando estaba bajo el “hechizo” de Loki – Capitán – me despierta la agente – creo que debería usarlo antes de que se altere más de lo que ya está – parece que está diciendo algo gracioso, pues Barton ríe en voz baja. No entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero hago lo que me indica, trato de imitar como se puso el transmisor e inmediatamente oigo su voz.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué diablos la araña lo tenía? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué crees que te lo di a ti?– realmente está muy alterado.

\- ¿Stark?, lo siento, no sabía cómo usarlo y… - me interrumpe con un gruñido.

\- Ya deja lo viejo, ahora debemos preocuparnos por cosas más importantes, el psicópata está peleando con el fortachón, pero más tropas llegan y no puedo detenerlas – esto es grave.

\- Entiendo, debemos reunirnos y planear el siguiente movimiento, mientras Thor este con Loki nosotros nos vemos aquí abajo – le índico y veo como los agentes miran hacia arriba – Stark ¿estás viendo esto? – es enorme, un “gusano” que sale del ¿portal?.

\- Lo veo, aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo – suena cada vez más agitado – ¿todavía no hay señales de Banner? – Otra vez con él – si lo ves dímelo.

Es lo último que oigo, me dirijo hacia los agentes y rápidamente eliminamos a los que se ponen en nuestro camino, vamos por las personas que han sido acorraladas, voy hacia la policía local y les doy ordenes que comienzan seguir; me reúno nuevamente con los agentes, cuando estamos luchando unos rayos acaban con los alienígenas y llega Thor. Le pregunto sobre la situación y nos dice que el cubo es impenetrable.

-Thor tiene razón, debemos acabar con estas cosas – oigo de repente a Anthony, está volando de un lado a otro. Cuando la agente pregunta si tenemos alguna idea, le respondo “luchar en equipo”, me gusta pensar que ahora podemos. Antes de planear una ofensiva oigo como un motor se detiene detrás de mí.

-Stark, volvió – lo digo más serio de lo que debería, debo recordar que el doctor es una gran ayuda.

-¿Banner? – él suena tan aliviado.

-Tenias razón – sigo sin inmutarme.

-Pues que se prepare ¡la fiesta va para allá! – y detrás del un edificio sale volando con el gusano enorme siguiéndolo, vuela muy bajo y lo entiendo, le sugiero al doctor que comience a enojarse y el rápidamente se trasforma en el hombre verde, es sorprendente la fuerza que tiene, detiene al “gusano” de un solo golpe mientras Anthony le pide que no lo suelte y le dispara. Lo derrotaron … tenemos oportunidad. Finalmente estamos juntos y antes de aterrizar oigo que dice.

-Ordene capitán – rápidamente pienso en lo que podemos hacer hasta cerrar el portal, les doy tareas específicas a todos y lucho junto a la agente en tierra; después de lo que parecen ser horas y con menos energía de la que creí, llegamos a la conclusión de que el cubo se cerrara con algo diferente que un arma, la agente me pide ayudarle para colarse en una nave enemiga poder llegar a la azotea de la torre.

Me disparan y me cubro velozmente, peleo y derroto a muchos… pero se acercan más.

-¿En donde estas? ¡¿Por qué estas solo?! – suena preocupado.

-En la 39 – contesto agitado y oigo como hay explosiones detrás de mí – la viuda subió hacia el cubo – le explico rápidamente de reojo puedo ver que se aproxima mientras incinera a muchos ¿tan rápido llego? – ¿como vas? - Termino con uno.

-Perfecto, estoy tan fresco como un domingo en la mañana – me dice y ya no me molesta que no se tome en serio la batalla.

-Tus domingos deben ser interesantes – le digo mientras elimino a otro, estoy más jadeante de lo que me gustaría.

-Abajo - y me cubro del rayo que manda a estrellarse con mi escudo, eso elimina a muchos más – trata de quedarte aquí o si no te perderás de toda la diversión – me pide, aunque no sé porque, antes de que pueda preguntarle me dice - He sincronizado los trasmisores y solo debes pedirle a Jarvis que te comunique con quien quieras, no te muevas de aquí – sale volando por los cielos y me doy tiempo para verlo desaparecer.

-¿Jarvis? – pregunto en voz alta.

-Hola capitán, mucho gusto. – oigo una voz mecánica pero con un tono amable.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto muy interesado.

-Soy la inteligencia artificial que asiste al señor Stark – me dice de manera simple pero no entiendo nada.

-¿Cómo? – sale de mi boca mientras peleo contra mas enemigos, ¿es una computadora?

-Soy el mayordomo del señor Stark, pero también su computadora personal – me dice ¿pacientemente?

-Oh… comprendo - la verdad es que no del todo.

-El señor me pidió que lo asistiera en todo momento, deme sus órdenes y tratare de cumplirlas – habla con una tranquilidad que contagia.

-Gracias, supongo.- he acabado con otros 5 mientras pienso que decirle.

-¿Por qué Anthony me pide estar aquí? – no creo que me pueda responder eso, pero es en lo único que pienso.

-El señor desea que cubra el área menos peligrosa de la zona hostil -

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¿Por qué?! – ¡¿cómo es posible?! ese idiota ¿cree que soy débil...?

-El señor Stark lo quiere fuera de peligro capitán – todos mis pensamientos negativos se detienen al oír eso ultimo, estoy enojado, abrumado y agradecido, pero ofendido… ahg no sé lo que siento. Sigo luchando y grito muy fuerte. 

¡Maldito Stark! ¿por qué me hace sentir todo esto?

…

Reportes de la policía me piden ayudar a rehenes, estuve muy cerca de morir con esa bomba, pero solo me lanza afuera de la ventana, tardo en procesar el todo: el cansancio que comienzo a sentir, las fuerzas que pierdo rápidamente, la preocupación que siento al no saber que está haciendo Anthony; pero sólo tengo una idea en mente, debo seguir, continuar, protegerlo, protegerlos a todos.

¡Maldito Stark! ¿por qué me hace sentir todo esto?

…

La destrucción es cada vez mayor, por donde quiera hay heridos y enemigos, sigo luchando pero no veo fin.

-Jarvis ¿estás ahí? – pregunto con una voz cansada y ronca.

-Si señor – responde amablemente.

-¿puedo hablar con Anthony? – siento como mi voz se va quebrando.

-En este momento está recibiendo un comunicado del señor Fury, ¿desea que lo integre a la conversación? – no sé si él lo quiera así.

Antes de poder indicarle una acción oigo como se acerca Thor, me pregunta si sé algo sobre el portal y le digo que todavía no lo han cerrado, se acercan más “soldados” y comenzamos la lucha; me han disparado en el costado, estoy en el suelo y me incorporo lentamente, pienso en lo afortunado que soy pues me recuperare prontamente, bendito suero del súper soldado, estoy sangrando, pero sé que no es nada. Thor acaba con muchos con unos cuantos golpes de su martillo, me ofrece su mano y pregunta si estoy listo para otra ronda, le contesto con otra pregunta. Pero antes de continuar oímos a la agente Rommanoff decir que puede cerrar el porta, inmediatamente le digo que lo haga pero…

-¡No! espera – Anthony me interrumpe.

-¡¡Stark!! Estas cosas aun vienen – ¿por qué no quiere?

-Se está acercando un misil y explotara en menos de un minuto – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo pararemos? - y se justo donde lo pondré – sigue diciendo y entiendo lo que hará, no puedo evitar notar que se oye cansado, no me gusta…

-Stark, sabes que esta es una misión sin retorno – le digo con preocupación que no intento disimular, pero antes de pedirle que no lo haga oigo un sonido estridente que daña mi oído.

-¡Stark! contesta, ¡¡Stark!! – no responde, miro inmediatamente hacia el cielo, y veo como Anthony y el proyectil cruzan en portal, sigo llamándolo pero no me contesta. 

Atreves del agujero se ve la explosión que causa el misil y no distingo nada más que destrucción, un nuevo grado de aflicción se instala en mi corazón, ¡¡¡¿Cómo es que ha sucedido esto?!!! ¡¡No puede ser!! Me siento como el debilucho de antaño que en todo momento se sentía desolado ¡o peor! La espera es larga y no percibo rastros de Iron Man, veo Thor y es esta igual, tiene duda en su mirada.... Con todo un nuevo nivel de dolor que me embriaga, pido a la agente cerrar el portal…bajo la mirada… soy un cobarde, no quiero ver como lo he perdido.

Maldito Stark… ¡¿por qué me hace sentir todo esto?!

…

Tengo los puños tan cerrados y abro nuevamente la herida de uno, presiono tan fuerte que ya no siento nada; Thor me dice que mire hacia arriba y un rayo de esperanza guía mis acciones, veo un pequeño punto acercarse al nosotros, ¡¡¡Es él!!! ¡¡No se ha ido!!

-¡Lo hiso! - lo digo con poco aliento y voz ronca, estoy tan aliviado, me siento… renovado.

-No está desacelerando – dice muy serio Thor mientras gira su martillo. Eso me paraliza.

Afortunadamente Hulk lo atrapa, sólo espero que no le haya hecho daño, pero al descender lo arroja sin cuidado al suelo, sin percatarme suelto mi escudo y ¡corro con todas mis fuerzas! pero Thor es el primero en llegar, lo deja boca arriba, ¡pregunto desesperadamente si respira!, me inclino hacia su pecho mientras Thor quita con su mano parte del casco.

La luz de su corazón está apagada, me acerco otra vez y ¡¡¡No oigo nada!!! ¡¡No siento nada!! ¡Su corazón no late! él ya no está…No sé qué pensar, lo examino detenidamente y ya no siento nada… mi respiración es entrecortada, mi corazón no resiste más, ¡no lo puedo creer! Aparto la mirada y veo fijamente hacia la nada, oigo el rígido de Hulk como si estuviera lejano, a pesar de tenerlo frente a mí.

De su cuerpo sale un jadeo asustado. Inmediatamente veo hacia su rostro, ¡¡quiero acercarme!! ¡Tocarlo!, ver que se encuentre bien y ya no pensar que son imaginaciones mías… comprobar que ha despertado, pero no me atrevo.

Pregunta en donde esta y que ha pasado, pide que le digamos que no lo hemos besado… ¡¿cómo puede hacer eso?! Creo que mi corazón bombea fuertemente y quiero matarlo. Me mira, ¿espera una respuesta mía? Ese bastardo sigue causando un desastre en mis emociones ¿por qué piensa que lo besaría?, respiro tranquilamente pues realmente no quiero asesinarlo por sus imprudencias.

-Ganamos – es lo único que le digo mientras resoplo fuertemente, me concentro en tranquilizar a mi corazón, pero ¡no puedo! y menos si lo oigo jadear como si le hubieran quitado al mundo de encima, sonrío sinceramente.

Hurra ¡eh! – suena tan fatigado, veo hacia Thor y le muestro mi alegría, quiero que lo vea como yo, ¡¡él está bien!! – buen trabajo señores – noto que se esfuerza para hablar – no hay que venir mañana, tomémonos el día – veo que se quiere levantar pero no puede, sigo plantado en el suelo y sólo… lo miro - ¿Han comido shawarma? Hay un restaurante a 2 cuadras, no sé que sea pero se me antoja – sé que le dirijo la expresión más alegre que he tenido en mi vida, es tan ingenioso a pesar de la situación, es alentador oírlo aun que Thor le mata el “entusiasmo” al decir que esto no ha terminado, él propone comer después. Es increíble y me alegra que lo sea.

¡¡¡Sigue vivo!!!

¡Está bien! Howard, mira a tu hijo, no lo he perdido... ¡¿Por qué pienso eso?!

Maldito Stark ¿porque me hace sentir todo esto?

…

Anthony se incorpora finalmente y lo ayudo, lo tomo por la cintura de su traje mientras él rodea con una mano mis hombros, dice que estará bien, parece cansado pero alegre.

-Como dice Thor, hay que terminar con esto – todos adoptamos una actitud más seria – Primero debemos encontrar a Loki y ponerlo bajo custodia - antes de poder continuar Hulk gruñe, percibo como Anthony da un pequeño salto y lo oprimo mas, pero olvido que no lo siente, aun así no lo pierdo de vista mientras Hulk habla.

-Hulk aplasto al debilucho, lo dejo en el piso de allá – con su mano señala la torre.

-¡¿Como que lo aplastaste?! – dice Thor, parece enojado.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡mas te vale no haber destruido más de la cuenta a mi bebe! – dice de manera ¿amenazadora?, ya no parece tan adolorido pero aun no recupera su tono de voz normal.

-¡Hulk no recibe órdenes! – grita a Anthony y a Thor al mismo tiempo, después “salta” hacia la torre.

-¡¡Lo voy a matar!! – responde Anthony mientas se separa de mi y comienza a elevarse.

-Espera si pasa algo, debemos estar juntos – le digo mientras trato de detenerlo.

-No te preocupes Cap, si el grosero verde ya acabo con cuernitos no pasara nada – dice sacándose el casco completamente y sigue a hulk.

¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo es que…?! Hace un momento estaba aliviado por tenerlo con vida en los brazos y ahora ¡quiero matarlo!, ¡¡es tan imprudente!! ¡¿que no ve?! Mi preocupación es por que estará solo con el loco que causo todo esto y el aliado más peligroso y volátil que tenemos.

¡¿Cómo puede ponerse en peligro tan fácilmente?!

¡Maldito Stark! ¡¡¡¿por qué me hace sentir todo esto?!!!


	12. Amistades peligrosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Steven Loki y Bruce son...

Jarvis dice que ha identificado a Natasha Rommanof… maldita tarántula ¿Por qué carajos ella tiene el trasmisor? ¿Le habrá pasado algo al capi?

\- ¿Por qué mierda tienes el transmisor que le di al capitán? – mi voz suena tan amenazadora que hasta mi me sorprende.

\- No seas envidioso Stark sólo le mostraba como ponérselo – ¿se está burlando de mi?, respiro y trato de calmarme, pero antes de que pueda decirle una que otra fresca, lo desactiva y pasan dos desesperantes minutos antes de volver a oír algo.

Ahora si es él.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué diablos la araña lo tenía? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué crees que te lo di a ti? – no quiero sonar histérico, pero el tonto realmente me preocupo.

\- ¿Stark?, ¡lo siento!, no sabía cómo usarlo y… - arg como me hace enojar.

\- Ya deja lo viejo, ahora debemos preocuparnos por cosas más importantes, el psicópata está peleando con el fortachón, pero más tropas llegan y no puedo detenerlas – hablo con la seriedad que rara vez tengo.

\- Entiendo, debemos reunirnos y planear el siguiente movimiento, mientras Thor este con Loki nosotros nos vemos aquí abajo – no me agrada mucho la idea pero no tengo tiempo de replicar, oigo un ruido ensordecedor, una enorme “cochinilla” atravesó el portal y creo que estoy alucinando – Stark ¿estás viendo esto? – suena tan incrédulo como yo, ¿Qué le puedo decir?

\- Lo veo, aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo – “la tropas” sí que son de otro mundo – ¿todavía no hay señales de Banner? – Creo que el gigante es una pieza fundamental, ante esta “situación” – si lo ves dímelo – con él tendremos una oportunidad, le pido a Jarvis que busque su punto débil, si lo tiene debe encontrarlo.

Veo al fortachón pelear con algunos alienígenas y le grito que hay que hacer algo, pero todos juntos, él me pregunta quienes son “todos”, le digo que ni yo los conozco, pero es importante bajar, le cubro la espalda y voy hacia el gusano ¡espero poder hacerle daño!… y no, solo llame su atención, ahora me persigue por toda la ciudad, genial Anthony Edward Stark ¿tienes otra maravillosa idea? Oigo como el capitán habla con el fortachón y me acerco lo más que puedo hacia donde están. De pronto una buena noticia…

\- Stark, volvió – parece molesto, ¿otra vez “sigo” delirando?

-¿Banner? – idiota ¿Quién mas podría ser?

-Tenías razón – me confirma, perfecto.

-Pues que se prepare ¡la fiesta va para allá! – doy vuelta y me aseguro que la cosa enorme que parece viva me siga, voy bajando y los veo a lo lejos, espero que esto funcione y Banner nos ayude; el gigante enojón sale a jugar, la fuerza que tiene es impresionante… de un sólo golpe lo detiene y yo uso lo más potente que tengo… la explosión es grande y evita que los aplaste, el capi se pudo resguardar junto con la arañuela tras su escudo. Respiro lo más que puedo, lo hemos derribado, tenemos oportunidad. Bajo junto a todos y formamos un circulo para cubrirnos las espaldas.

-Ordene capitán – todavía estoy emocionado, peleare con él y juntos resolveremos todo este lío, lo sé.

Nos dice que mientras averiguamos como cerrar el portal, cada uno peleara en áreas diferentes, da indicaciones primero a Barton, él vigilara todos los movimientos y hará patrones para atacar; a mí me pide que patrulle la zona y elimine todo lo que pueda, antes de salir, Legolas me pide que lo lleve a un sitio alto, (el tipo me agrada), lo dejo en un edificio alto y le pido que no quite los ojos de la calle (no sé porque le dije eso, pero parece entender), me responde lago extraño, ¿Qué los dos tenemos algo importante sobre la avenida?, ¡está loco!; continuo con las indicaciones del capitán y le pido a Javis que haga un usuario en su base de datos, sólo el Capi tendrá acceso y mientras lo programa me anuncia que Rhodye llama, le pido que no me pase ninguna llamada y que le diga que después lo veré.

…

La energía del reactor no está en niveles críticos, pero ya no tengo tantas armas, máquina de guerra seria genial en este momento, ¡pero no!, no arriesgare a Rhody. Barton me dice que hay naves tras de mí, me recomienda una esquina estrecha, pues no pueden dar vuelta, destruye a uno y me da apertura para maniobrar, lo hago y elimino a todos lo que me seguían, ¡que buen ojo tiene el halcón! Le pregunto ¿Qué más tiene?, y me dice que Thor pelea con algunos en la 6a, voy hacia haya.

Mientras vuelo le pido a Jarvis que me diga donde es el área con menos riesgos, me indica y pregunto por el capitán, al parecer ha organizado a la policía local y terminado con algunos escuadrones pero no sé dónde anda. Jarvis pregunta si quiero comunicarme con él y sólo le digo que el capitán debe entrar y mantenerse en esa zona, que cuando entre no permita que se aleje.

…

Barton me dice que con la ayuda del capitán la araña se ha subido a una nave, ¡la tonta lo ha dejado solo!, voy hacia haya y le quito a los que van tras ella, me dice que va ir a hacia la azotea… eso debe saberlo el Capi por eso le ayudo, regreso hacia la estación, vuelo bajo y lo veo a lo lejos, está luchando solo.

-¿En donde estas? ¡¿Por qué estas solo?! – pregunto inmediatamente.

-En la 39 – Termino con los que encuentro en el camino y aterrizo frente a él se oye agitado – la viuda subió hacia el cubo, ¿Cómo vas? – me pregunta, quiere ser ¿ameno?

-Perfecto, estoy tan fresco como un domingo en la mañana – respondo mientras termino con el que esta frente a mí.

-Tus domingos deben ser interesantes – responde sin parar.

-Abajo - Sin dudarlo lanzo un rayo que se refleja con su escudo, eliminamos a varios de un solo golpe – trata de quedarte aquí, o si no te perderás de toda la diversión – él está bien, si se queda aquí estará bien, respiro profundamente, salgo volando disparando a más - He sincronizado los transmisores y solo debes pedirle a Jarvis que te comunique con quien quieras, no te muevas de aquí – le digo mientras me alejo, le digo a Jarvis que lo mantenga aquí a cualquier precio; paso por donde esta Barton y le pregunto, ¿Qué mas hay?

…

Me dirijo hacia Thor, después de acabar con todos le digo que trataran de cerrar el portal, debe regresar y pelear junto al Capi, le puede pasar algo. Sale volando con su martillo (creo que ya me acostumbre a lo raro que suena eso) y me dirijo hacia uno de los “gusanos”, trato de cortarlo con mi láser pero Jarvis me advierte que terminare con mi energía antes de penetrarlo; tengo una idea, le comento sobre el pasaje de Jonás y espero que esto funcione… y ¡si! funciono, pero me ha dañado, me duele todo el cuerpo, apenas si me puedo incorporar y mantener en pie veo acercarse a varios extraterrestres, Jarvis me avisa de una llamada, es Fury.

-Stark escúchame, hay un misil que se dirige directamente la ciudad– está asustado, eso no es bueno.

-¡¿En cuánto?! – me siguen golpeando, apenas puedo responder.

-En 3 minutos máximo, volara a la mitad de Manhattan - ¡¿Qué?!

-Jarvis dirige toda la energía a los propulsores – salgo volando hacia el puente.

Lo veo y lo sigo, entonces la viuda dice que puede cerrar el portal ¡al fin!, el Capi ordena que lo haga pero yo digo que espere.

-¡¡Stark!! Estas cosas aun vienen – me dice con sobresalto.

-Se está acercando un misil y explotara en menos de un minuto – respondo seriamente - y se justo donde lo pondré – lo digo con un toque de diversión, espero y no me pregunte algo, con todo el cuidado que puedo lo tomo.

-Stark, sabes que esta es una misión sin retorno – siento que su voz se quiebra, no sé que responder, por la rapidez en la que voy no me da tiempo de contestar, Jarvis me sugiere llamar a Pepper, puede que sea la última vez que la vea, le digo que lo haga.

Me elevo con toda la energía y… ¡¡Sí!! Lo he desviado. Nos dirigimos hacia el portal y lo cruzamos, siento que el frio que inmediatamente contrasta con mi piel, la energía se va acabando y Jarvis se ha apagado, suelto el misil y el sigue su camino, no puedo respirar pero tampoco puedo cerrar los ojos… estoy completamente solo y no puedo hacer nada.

¡El ejercito es enorme!, voy flotando hacia el portal nuevamente, pero alcanzo a ver que el proyectil se dirige a la nave más grande, ¡¡la explosión acaba con todos ellos!!; siento como mi corazón duele, lo último que veo es la luz que el fuego produce, cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el dolor… estoy satisfecho, morir va a ser sencillo, no tengo nada pendiente y he cumplido la mayoría de mis sueños, me hubiera gustado poder convivir mas con mi héroe de la infancia, hasta podríamos haber sido amigos… lo siento por los que dejo, pero sé que Rhody y Pepper lo superaran.

Tengo mucho frío, no siento mi cuerpo pero duele.

Duele mucho.

…

¡Ahhhh! Un grito muy fuerte me despierta, abro los ojos y me deslumbra la luz, no alcanzo a ver nada más que ¿siluetas?… no sé en donde estoy pero me duele todo el cuerpo, supongo que es una buena señal, estoy completo, mi corazón sigue latiendo y lo veo. 

-¿En dónde estoy? – apenas si puedo pronunciar la pregunta – ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué paso?! – veo hacia todos lados y sólo están ellos, el gigante verde, el fortachón y el Capi- por favor díganme que no me besaron – digo lo primero que pienso mientras lo veo, parece extrañado pero me responde.

-Ganamos – esta jadeante pero suena aliviado, lo veo a los ojos y me siento tan tranquilo, el sonríe y estoy seguro de tener una cara de idiota, no puedo evitarlo.

-Hurra ¡eh! – festejo y hablo lo más alto que puedo – buen trabajo señores, no hay que venir mañana, tomémonos el día – muevo las manos y trato de incorporarme, pero no lo puedo… él me mira y…- ¿Han comido shawarma? Hay un restaurante a 2 cuadras, no sé que sea pero se me antoja – dejo de hablar al ver su sonrisa, pero es que no sabía que podía ser cada vez más perfecta, me pierdo en ella como ya es costumbre mía; pero afortunadamente antes de decir algo más ridículo, Thor habla y aclara que esto no ha terminado, no me gusta del todo pero comento que el shawarma será para después.

El capitán me ayuda a levantarme y me apoyo en él, me trata con tanta delicadeza… y extrañamente eso en vez de molestarme, me agrada… el hombre es tan fuerte que no muestra nada de agotamiento a pesar que con mi traje no soy nada ligero, no le quito la mirada de encima mientras propone buscar a Loki y Hulk gruñe otra vez (no puedo evitar saltar un poco, por la sorpresa que me causa), antes de reprenderlo, dice que el debilucho está en la torre, que lo dejo estampado en el piso; me río pero me duele el abdomen, quisiera haberlo visto… ¡hey! me doy cuenta, ¡¿cómo que está en el piso de mi torre?! ¡¡No!! ¡Pudo destruirla!, miro rápidamente hacia arriba y parece completa.

-¡¿Cómo que lo aplastaste?! – oigo al fortachón reclamar por su hermanito.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡mas te vale no haber destruido más de la cuenta a mi bebe! – le digo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hulk no recibe órdenes! – se atrevió a gritarnos, el mastodonte verde se fue ¿saltando?

-¡¡Lo voy a matar!! - Digo inmediatamente mientras comienzo a elevarme pero siento como el Capi me detiene.

-¡Espera! Si pasa algo debemos estar juntos – el Capi se oye angustiado, pero ya me lo quite de encima.

-No te preocupes Capi, sí el grosero verde ya acabo con cuernitos no pasara nada – ¿Por qué insiste en preocuparse?, ahora vuelo y me dirijo a la torre.

Nos organizamos (o eso hace el Capi al gritarme) e iremos por Loki, la araña ayudara a Selvic a bajar de la azotea y nos esperara junto al prisionero, Hulk de dos saltos fue el primero en llegar y yo de tras de él, los demás vendrán como cualquier mortal por el elevador; al pisar el pent-house veo el desastre… afortunadamente no es tan grave, pero se instala un silencio incomodo entre los 3 que llegamos primero, no sabemos qué hacer exactamente, el psicópata esta estampado en el piso y al parecer todavía no se recupera (esto no le gustara a su hermanote), pero no puedo aguantar la risa y señalo lo ¡satírico del asunto!. Abajo, Barton llega corriendo y se reúne con el Capi y el fortachón, antes de cortar la trasmisión no puedo evitar burlarme del halcón por perderse de toda la acción.

De momento Hulk me pregunta cuando comeremos eso que propuse, le respondo que cuando lleguen todos y pongamos al “debilucho” en un lugar del que no pueda escapar, no sé si me ha entendido pero veo como camina hacia el enano y lo toma del pie, lo vuelve a lanzar al suelo y oímos como se queja. La agente le grita inmediatamente que no tiene que hacerlo, pero Hulk responde que si lo deja inmovilizado no tendremos que esperar a ponerlo en ningún lugar, tiene razón, pero ahora que he visto la facilidad con la que lo levanta, me despierta compasión (el extraterrestre sí que sufrió). Le digo que lo mejor es esperar, estoy listo para recibir un grito como el que me dio allá abajo, pero sorprendentemente me hace caso y respira profundamente, ¡qué raro! Nos acercamos a las puertas del elevador para esperar a los otros pero entre mas caminamos veo el desastre que sus pisadas ha dejado, veo hacia el piso y me altero, ¡mi pobre torre ha sufrido!, me acerco al duende y le digo que debe tener cuidado cuando este aquí, pero me grita ¡que no le interesa!, respiro y trato de calmarme, no quiero que me haga lo mismo que a Loki.

-Mira “muchachote”, sé que es difícil para ti, pero enserio apreciaría que no lo volvieras a hacer - esa petición sonó mas como amenaza, y lo digo aunque él me intimide más de lo que yo puedo hacerlo.

-Hulk aplasta al debilucho y no importa más - dice el condenado sin moverse, ¿se está burlando de mí?

-¡Sí importa! y más si es mi amada torre – estoy realmente enojado, le doy un golpe con toda mi fuerza, pero apenas parece haberlo notado.

-¡Arg! Hombre de lata ser molesto, ¡¡hacer enojar a Hulk!! – voltea hacia mí y acerca su enorme cara.

-Caballeros, es suficiente – la araña nos separa con las manos, aunque sólo me mueve a mí.

-Te estaré vigilando duende – amenazo mientras entrecierro los ojos, me doy la vuelta y lo veo, el Capi se acerca rápidamente a mí, parece estar asustado y paralizado ¿Cuándo llego?- ¡Aquí estas! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – se detiene, parpadea y posa sus ojos entre el grandote verde que está detrás de mí y después hacia mí, ¿en qué pensara?... quiero saberlo, como ya no queremos matarnos cuando nos vemos, tal vez lo pueda averiguar, ¡sí!, tal vez pueda cumplir eso que me falta, podría llegar a ser su amigo.

-Stark, yo… - está nervioso - no provoques a Hulk –cambia su actitud, ahora esta ¿reprendiéndome? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué le pasa?, camina y se instala entre el hombre verde y yo, le habla de cómo no debe exaltarse y de la prioridad que tenemos, Hukl gruñe pero no le responde nada; mientras, no puedo evitar pensar ¿se ha olvidado de lo que paso en el helicarrier?, bueno… tampoco puedo definir eso y tal vez no haya sido nada, pero creí que había cambiado la imagen del idiota arrogante que tenia de mi, ¿seguirá creyendo que soy un héroe?... ah que tonterías, odio la incertidumbre y odio a quien me la está provocando.

-¿Sigues con eso de ser la madre de todos? – le digo groseramente, eso no le ha gustado nada – antes de castigarme y de que me envíes a mi habitación – le digo con todo el sarcasmo que tengo – vamos a ver al “hechicero”, está donde amablemente lo dejo nuestro Hulk – su rostro es mortalmente serio y el ambiente se vuelve pesado, todos me siguen y de pronto pienso que su “amabilidad” puedo haber tenido una finalidad específica, cierro mis puños hasta que me lastimo por la fuerza ejercida, ¡tal vez solo quería “trabajar en equipo”! y ahora que ya todo acabo, puede que ya no quiera tener “un trato tan familiar” conmigo.

…

Llegamos y el marciano parece inconsciente, la viuda explica como Hukl lo “derribo” y el fortachón está realmente enojado, pero no dice nada, el capitán nos dice que esperemos a que despierte pues el helicarrier vendrá pronto. Todos nos vamos posicionando para ver su reacción, puedo percibir la preocupación que Thor tiene, pero no podemos hacer nada, por muy hermano suyo que sea, tiene que rendir cuentas, el capitán le da apoyo y le asegura que lo trataran con respeto, él parece más tranquilo… mmm no creí que fueran tan ¿cercanos?; Barton no quita la mirada del prisionero y creo que realmente le quiere lanzar una flecha, debió ser horrible lo que le hiso. Yo carraspeo y veo como Hulk se acomoda tras de mí, el capitán inmediatamente se acerca y se queda a mi derecha, ¡qué raro!, pensaba que no quería tratar conmigo o era que… ¿el hombre verde lo pone nervioso?, no creo pero… ¡ah! no importa. El extraterrestre comienza a quejarse, esta boca abajo así que se arrastra… da lástima solo verlo. 

-Al fin despiertas – le digo a Loki mientras este se incorpora como puede en los escalones, no nos ha visto… pasa mucho tiempo antes de contestar, levanta la mirada y estoy seguro de que no puede ver nada más que nuestra formación.

-Oye… si no te molesta – se dirige a mí, su tono de voz muestra lo mal que esta - ahora si quiero ese trago - ¿está tratando de ser simpático?, atrás Hulk resopla y antes de que le vuelva a hacer otro hoyo a mi piso.

-Tranquilo muchachote, el marciano solo quiere un trago – digo mientras voy hacia la barra.

-Stark ¿Qué vas a hacer? – el capitán está muy serio y parece enojado.

-No se tu pero, no le puedo negar alcohol a nadie – sirvo 2 whiskys en las rocas y tomo un sorbo de uno. La tarántula me dice lo irresponsable que soy (que aburrida), mientras que el capitán me mira con incredulidad, Thor en un principio parecía serio pero ahora no puede con la tristeza que se carga y se sienta junto a su hermano, no se hablan pero tampoco se apartan; Barton sigue apuntándolo con una flecha que parece amenazadora. Me acerco al prisionero y todos me miran con recelo, excepto el arquero, él sigue matando con la mirada a Loki.

-Gracias – me dice mientras toma el vaso que le extiendo, camino hacia el sillón y me relajo, siento como el hielo se derrite en mi boca.

Por el balcón se ve como bajan muchos agentes y varios jets sobrevuelan cerca de la torre.

-Que “rápidos” – comento – ya vinieron por ti – no paceré preocupado y termina tranquilamente del vaso que le serví.

-Las bebidas de Midgard son muy suaves – me dice con tranquilidad, ha dejando el vaso sobre el escalón y se comienza a incorporar.

Comienzan la detención y se lo llevan, le da una última mirada a su hermano, pero extrañamente a mi también, me sonríe… ahora no parece tan maligno… creo. Algunos agentes se quedan cerca y solo miran a Hulk, no me agrada, ¿no querrán atraparlo? ¿O sí?, después de toda la ayuda que nos dio, no creo que…

-Hukl tiene hambre, dijiste que comeríamos – dice de repente, me levanto y me dirijo haca el cap.

-Yo también tengo hambre, ¿ya podemos irnos? – le pregunto de manera “inocente”.

-Primero debemos reportarnos y comprobar que Loki llegue a su destino - dice la viuda, pero frunzo el ceño y le hago un gesto de desagrado.

-Ahhhh tengo hambre Nat, no podremos hacer una excepción, llevo 2 días sin comer – ¡sorpresa! Barton está mucho más relajado.

-¿Loki no te dio de comer nada mientras te tuvo trabajando? – pregunto con incredulidad – ¡que explotador! - el ríe, pero es el único.

-Stark, la agente Rommanoff tiene razón, debemos verificar que no vuelva a escapar – me lo dice mientras me toma del brazo, parecería un gesto agresivo, pero su toque es tan gentil que apenas lo siento, eso me confunde totalmente.

-No lo hará – declara Thor, que está absorto mirando a la nada desde el escalón que compartió con su hermano, pasan unos momentos donde todos esperamos que continúe, parece irse relajando.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta el capitán, que aun no me ha soltado.

-Lo sé, conozco a mi hermano; ha sido derrotado, él sabe cuando descansar, para volver con más…- respira y ya está más tranquilo.

-Eh… ¿querías tranquilizarnos?… pues no lo has logrado – lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡¡¡Hulk quiere comer ahora!!! – grita el duende, ¿es mi imaginación o tembló?

-Pues Hulk debe esperar - responde la araña, ¡qué valor! – debemos… -y la interrumpe.

-Enana ¿quieres que te aplaste? – no lo dejo continuar y me dirijo hacia ellos (a pesar de lo fuerte que me toma el Capi), tomo al hombre verde por uno de sus brazos (o lo que alcanzo) y lo jalo.

-¡¡¡Suficiente!!! – hablo lo más alto que puedo – haber amigote, ¿Cómo hablo con Banner?, ¿tu le pasas el recado o él nos escucha? – lo miro lo más serio que puedo.

-Él siempre está aquí - me dice de mala gana – pero nunca me habla - lo último lo dice como en un susurro (o lo que pareciera).

-Así que tienen problemas de comunicación ¿eh? – pregunto con ironía – pues hay que arreglarlos – tomo una decisión – y lo haremos mientras comemos – el hombre verde parece sorprendido y ¿asiente?, supongo que es un gran avanzase en su relación con los demás.

\- Compañeros, sería bueno descansar, tomar un banquete por la gloriosa batalla que hemos librado – dice Thor ya en pie – además amigo Hukl, sería prudente tratar a la dama con respeto – le dice mientras lo toma del otro brazo.

-¿A que dama te refieres? rubia… - dice de mala gana, mientras se suelta de los dos. No sé qué decir ante eso, parece rudo pero… no lo es. Además es gracioso lo que le dijo, Hulk debe ser el único que le pueda decir así al fortachón.

-Jaja me agrada el inmaduro – le digo a Barton, pero está confuso – por verde – le agrego, ahora sonríe y asiente.

-Es seguro que no intentara algo ¿Thor? – pregunta con cara de pocos amigos el Capi, ¡qué bien se llevan! (pienso con ironía).

-Si camarada capitán, si lo encierran en otra de esas celdas donde estuvo primero, no escapara – parece que su tristeza vuelve, pero inmediatamente la viuda le comunica eso a Fury.

-De acuerdo señores, nos esperan en el Helicarrier, debemos presentar nuestras declaraciones de los sucesos acontecidos y...

-Lo siento cariño, pero mi horario de consulta termino – le digo directamente, doy media vuelta y miro al Cap, le hago un gesto - ¡Vámonos! – está por protestar pero lo interrumpo – el fortachón dijo que su hermanito estará bien – le hablo como a un crío, asimismo le recuerdo para que no ponga ningún pretexto – además, hay que descansar – ahora me dirijo hacia Hulk – y tú, ¿ahora puede salir Bruce a jugar?, quiero hablar con él – y espero, perece que me dirá algo pero está hablando solo, poco a poco el tamaño de Banner va disminuyendo, su color de piel es más claro y su rostro luce cansado pero sonriente. Frente a nosotros esta el pobre doctor, su ropa (las tiras que tiene por pantalón) apenas si le cubren lo necesario.

-¿vez? Te dije que podías hacerlo – le lanzo una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, nuca me equivoco y él me responde con una de agradecimiento – además el monstruo verde, no es tan “malo”, puede llegar a agradarte si le das una oportunidad – su rostro muestra la sorpresa que tiene, pero parece pensarlo.

-Tome doctor, espero que le quede. – interrumpe el capitán ¿de dónde saco la muda de ropa? – y tu también necesitas cambiarte – me mira directamente a los ojos. 

-Gracias – responde tranquilamente Banner, parece muy aliviado, antes de seguir mirando al capitán le doy una última sonrisa y mientras camino le pido a Jarvis que guarde el traje; todos ven como poco a poco se desprende de mí y regresa al almacén, mientras con toda la tranquilidad que puedo voy por mi whisky y me lo termino. Ellos hablan y la mayoría dice que después podemos ir a declarar todo lo que quieran, ahora nos toda descansar, la araña acepta de mala gana y les digo.

-¿Shawarma? – todos me miran y asienten – perfecto, Jarvis comienza con la remodelación y no me esperes despierto.

Nos vamos por el asesor, yo voy al frente mientras la viuda habla con el fortachón sobre lo que le harán a su hermanito, Banner se presenta con Barton y comienzan a intercambiar impresiones de la batalla, de vez en cuando se integra el capitán pero se mantiene serio y a un costado de mí.

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? – pregunto sin mirarlo.

-No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido – dice mientras mira hacia enfrente, donde se reflejan nuestras siluetas.

-Y supongo que caí vergonzosamente… ¿Quién me atrapo? – pregunto al reflejo de enfrente.

-Thor se disponía, pero quien “salto” y te dejo en el suelo fue Hulk – dice con… ¿molestia?, ¿habrá pasado algo más?

-Y… - lo miro directamente, levanto las cejas y espero que continúe – después…

-Nada… despertaste y pareces llevarte muy bien con todos, sin contar al enemigo – ¿me está reclamando algo? – ¿hay algo que deba saber?... te puedo haber hechizado y…

-Oh por favor, como si eso funcionara conmigo – me burlo de su pregunta, se abre la puesta y salimos. Afuera de la torre todo es un caos, pero afortunadamente no hay nadie por la calle, dirijo al grupo hacia el puesto de comida.

-¿Lo intento? – pregunta un tanto alarmado.

-Relájate Capi, estoy de tu lado - ¡idiota! Soy un idiota, sólo falta que le pida su autógrafo.

-Gracias…- está nervioso, pero parece más sosegado - pero ¿Qué paso cuando llegaste a la torre? – ¿Por qué insiste tanto?

-Nada importante, sólo “conocí” mejor a Loki y me tiro por la ventana – relato tranquilamente lo que paso, ya estamos cerca.

-¿¿Qué?? ¿tenías el traje puesto? – pregunta como si quisiera confirmarlo ¿Cómo sabe que no…?

-No ¿Por qué preguntas? – antes de que conteste lo interrumpo – espera hablemos después de comer, quiero disfrutar la comida.

Al llegar ¡no querían atendernos! cuando les digo con quien están tratando, nada cambia, pero al mencionarles la buena propina que les daré, se disponen a tomarnos la orden

-¿Puede darme algo que no tenga carne? - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que el capitán quiera algo así? -¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el muy “inocente” todos lo miramos raro y nos disponemos a seguir en lo que estábamos. La “camarera” le dice que no tiene nada sin carne, pero carraspeo y asiento, ella entiende y le dice que su orden será la última.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto Stark – dice Barton mientras estira sus piernas en la silla de la araña.

-¿A qué?, ¿a comer gratis? – pregunto con ironía.

-No… bueno si, pero a comer gratis no importando las circunstancias – explica mientras la araña le da masaje en la pierna - al parecer el dinero es tu mejor atributo – ese maldito.

-Jaja que gracioso - le digo mientras lo ignoro y volteo a ver al capitán, está viéndome fijamente, me pone nervioso – ¿eres vegetariano o algo por el estilo? – pregunto mientras tomo un sorbo de la bebida que me dieron.

-¿Qué es…? –antes de terminar su pregunta ya me encuentro riéndome a carcajadas.

-¿Que si solo comes frutas y verduras? – aclaro con alegría.

-Pues, si… casi no me gusta la carne y no es como si durante la guerra todos pudiéramos comer un gran filete – dice mientras medita – supongo que me acostumbre – finaliza.

-No sabía que Midgard había estado en guerra, ¿fue antes o después de mi llegada?- pregunta el metiche de Thor, ¿Qué no ve que está hablando conmigo?

-La guerra de la cual habla el capitán fue mucho antes – aclara sencillamente Banner. Thor lo mira determinadamente y asiente (seguro no entendió nada)

-Lo que pasa es que el Capi, estuvo congelado unos cuantos años y hasta ahora despertó –digo con simpleza pero siento como la agente y Barton me pegan con el pie debajo de la mesa – ¡hey!, brutos – respondo inmediatamente.

-Tienes la delicadeza de un elefante Stark – señala la tarántula con un gesto. Volteo hacia el capitán, parece muy molesto y no se porque.

-¡Ah! entiendo – dice Thor como si le hubiera dicho algo obvio – mi padre hace lo mismo - Todos lo miramos con incredulidad – sólo que el sueño de Odin es para recuperar fuerzas y seguir defendiendo Asgard, pero no se congela realmente- nos ¿aclara? – ¿tú también duermes por periodos de tiempo? – pregunta seriamente al capitán.

-No, lo mío fue un accidente – el Capi responde pero parece estupefacto. 

-Qué extraño… - ríe estrepitosamente - sí que eres extraño amigo – y quien lo dice.

Llegan las ordenes y antes de que podamos degustar la comida, Thor termina con su ración, pide más y yo sugiero que traigan todo lo que puedan, el fortachón se alegra y me agradece.

Las conversaciones giran en torno a distintos temas, pero ninguno acerca de la batalla o algo relacionado a lo que acaba de suceder. El capi está muy callado y de vez en cuando voltea a verme, yo hablo con Banner, el halcón y la viuda, pues Thor está muy entretenido comiendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero nuestro ritmo para comer se ha establecido, Thor engulle todo como no hubiera un mañana, la araña da pequeñas mordidas, mientras Barton ha terminado, se desparrama en la silla y acaricia su estómago, y finalmente Banner que es muy reservado pero se nota que muere de hambre; al capitán no le han servido y estoy a punto de levantarme a reclamar.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta con curiosidad.

-A ver por qué carajos no te han servido – digo mientras limpio mi boca.

-No te preocupes, no es como si tuviera mucha hambre – me dice en tono conciliador.

-¿cómo que no…? – ¡cómo me enoja esa actitud tan sumisa! – ¡me desesperas anciano! – le digo con fastidio.

-Tranquilo Stark, el Capi pronto comerá, acaba de pasar el cocinero y trae una bolsa con verduras – dice la tarántula y eso me enoja más.

-Sólo yo le digo Capi –digo sin pensar – inventa tu propio apodo, copiona – trato de aclarar, pero sé que metí el pie hasta el fondo, la sonrisa auto suficiente de la agente me lo dice, también la carcajada burlona del pajarraco y hasta Thor que tiene la boca llena ríe, Banner es el único discreto... y obviamente no volteo a verlo, él debe estar avergonzado…

Me siento nuevamente y actúo como si nada hubiera pasado, los demás guardan silencio, pero no es tenso o incomodo, de hecho solo estamos tranquilos. La condenada agente tenía razón, veo de reojo como el Capi recibió una ensalada y come tranquilamente. No creo que pueda verlo a la cara hasta que piense algo ingenioso y olvidemos mí… lo que sea.

…

Posterior a la comida y el postre, vamos hacia el Helicarrier, le digo a Jarvis que me mande el traje y mientras la araña, el halcón y el fortachón se meten a declarar, yo me instalo en el hangar, pero durante mi espera el Capi no se ha separado de mi, ¡sé que me quiere decir algo! pero… desafortunadamente Banner tampoco se aleja y no me gusta la idea de correrlo, ¡pero!… no, mejor no; recuerdo lo vergonzoso que paso en la comida y ruego porque Banner no nos deje solos. Hablamos de trivialidades y así se nos pasa el tiempo.

…

¡Qué molestia! Después de lo que parecen ser horas recopilando información por separado, estoy libre, afortunadamente mi traje lo guarda todo y soy el primero en salir (extraño, ya que fui el ultimo); Me dicen que debo esperar a que me den ordenes, cuando estoy a punto de negarme, pero recuerdo lo que me digo el Capi, les digo que estaré al pendiente pero por ahora caminare para conocer el lugar, me avisan que nos han preparado estancias para quedarnos, pues esto aun no ah terminado y falta mucho. Ya no quiero saber nada de esto, me dispongo a recorrer las instalaciones con la tranquilidad que antes no tenía y llego a la zona donde están las celdas… me detengo, miro la puerta, ¿sería prudente ir? Obvio no… pero… da igual tengo curiosidad, además hay algo que me es inquietante.

-¿A que has venido hombre de metal? – Loki está sentado en el camastro que es el único mueble que contiene la estancia, tiene cadenas y no ha cambiado su semblante desde que se lo llevaron. 

-A ver cómo estabas –le digo con sarcasmo - ¿te tratan bien? – pregunto “inocentemente”. El ríe y se levanta perezosamente –No te hagas, sabes muy bien como yo que hay algo pendiente todavía – le digo con seriedad.

-Fórmate porque muchos quieren arrancarme la cabeza – camina hacia mi - tal vez tengas el quinto lugar – dice como si hablara del clima.

-Ja ja ja mira como muero de risa – le digo en un tono frio - de comediante morirías de hambre – cruzo los brazos y doy un paso hacia enfrente

-Y tú me aburres – ahora es cortante nos miramos fijamente y después de lo que parecen ser horas pregunto

-¿Por qué tu “encantamiento” no funciono conmigo? – pregunto solemnemente.

-Mmmmm sinceramente no lo sé – levanta los hombros y se sienta nuevamente, parece despreocupado - aunque es interesante – ahora se concentra y me mira fijamente - supongo que el artefacto que tienes en el pecho despide una energía similar a la lanza, pero no tanto como para unificarse – dice con curiosidad – de hecho la repele – aclara mientras se acomoda en el mueble.

-¡Oh entiendo!, ¿tu linternita trabaja con materia viva no es así?, mi reactor es energía pura – le digo con alegría, pero recuerdo que es el enemigo, así que regreso a mi postura seria y objetiva.

-Supongo que entraras en una fase se científico loco e investigaras al respecto, mientras el troglodita de mi hermano este aquí – afirma.

-¿Por qué lo dices psicópata? – no sé qué me pasa con él pero, realmente no me parece peligroso… sólo es extraño.

-Porque yo lo haría – responde sencillamente.

-Y ¿Cómo sabes que no se van mañana? – me agrada. Será un asesino pero es interesante.

-Pues porque tu harás el vehículo que canalice la energía, para regresar a Asgard – también yo lo supuse, nos dejaran investigar el cubo para regresarlos a su hogar, además lo había mencionado el fortachón - pero me parece que “tardaras” un poco – me mira con suspicacia… lo ha visto, sabe que aun tengo muchas dudas y que estoy tratando de responderlas; sabe que haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacer lo que pazca.

-Te odio, no me agradas, me caes mal y… - le digo de forma defensiva.

-Si sie sie, dime algo nuevo – ahora parece aburrido, pero es una fachada, ese maldito es inteligente. Hay un deje de reto en nuestra mirada, nos miramos pero nadie cede hasta que … -¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –me propone de manera natural, es muy extraño.

-Jaja esa si es buena – río de buena gana - y ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué me crees capaz de esa locura? - pregunto sencillamente.

-En primera no tienes amigos y si los tienes brillan por su ausencia, o no dejas que estén cerca de ti - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo matare!, matare a ese imbécil.

-¡Cállate! – le digo lo más serio que puedo, pero…

-En segunda somos muy parecidos, a nuestra manera pero te entiendo - ¿a qué se refiere?, creo que esto no me gustara.

-Ni en sueños, nunca he pensado en dominar al mundo – le respondo rápidamente, oigo como se abre la puerta pero no volteo, todavía no le tengo confianza al marciano.

-Pero si en arreglarlo tú solo – no me gusta lo que dice, porque no es del todo una mentira, me mira fijamente -Y en tercera creo que eres el único humano que vale la pena - ¿Qué diablos…? - serias una buena mascota – ¡es un idiota!

-¡Oh si!, ese es mi gran sueño – le digo con ironía.

-Sigue así y te subiré de rango – me calmo, esta delirando.

-Mira parece que no entiendes lo que es el sarcasmo y ¿sabes qué? – al parecer se esperaba esa respuesta - no quiero ser tu amigo – aclaro - pero eso no implica que no tengas suerte... tendrás mi compañía de vez en cuando - su semblante ha cambiado, parece confundido.

-Eres un idiota, ¿por qué harás eso? - Frunce el ceño.

-Sencillo soy el único humano que puede resistir a tus “encantos” y no me puedes manipular ¡Eso lo hace divertido! – le digo con arrogancia – además, como tu dijiste, hay cosas que tenemos en común. 

-Sigues teniendo el nivel de mascota – entrecierro los ojos y él parece interesado por la persona que está detrás de mí.

-Y tú sigues encadenado y a merced de tu “querido” hermanito – no esperaba eso.

-… - su semblante ha cambiado completamente, también pierde el control cuando se menciona a Thor - ¡¡¡Lárgate!!! – parece que explota.

-¡Huy que carácter! deberías hacer algo con el estrés, mira como quedo Hulk, - le digo lo más “cándido” que puedo – ups… ¿tema tabú verdad? – me acerco más a la celda y lo “consuelo”.

-¿Quieres algo más?, creo que debes “descubrir” como hacer fuego – ¿Qué diablos? – digo… si es que tu raza no lo ha hecho aun – lo que dice me enfada, el idiota cree que es mucho más avanzado que…

-¡¡¡Suficiente!!! – esa voz, volteo y esta la persona que menos creí encontrar – no sé porque estás aquí, pero nos vamos – me toma del brazo, es rudo y antes de poder reclamar oigo como Loki me llama.

-Adiós amigo, esperare tu visita – sonó tan natural, parece que lo dice en verdad, pero ese simple comentario pone más tenso al Capi y me oprime fuertemente.

-¡¡Cállate!! – le grito, antes de salir veo su malvada sonrisa, creo que sabe algo que yo no.

El capitán no me ha soltado.

Seguimos caminando y no se hacia dónde vamos, no conozco esta zona.

Por más que le pregunto qué pasa, no me contesta, esta terriblemente enojado.


	13. Incertidumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi regalo de navidad… Revisen este vídeo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xJQjj7dwIc. (es de un fic que estoy buscando), les recomiendo que sólo oigan la canción cuando lleguen a la parte nueva... después de leer el capitulo de hoy, disfruten de las imágenes. Lo sé es confuso, pero háganme caso.
> 
> Creo que la espera valdrá la pena y sí no es así... lo lamento.

Después de la tormenta viene la incertidumbre…

¡Estoy realmente enfadado!, le ordeno a Anthony que debe esperarnos antes de hacer cualquier movimiento y acepta con reticencias a pesar de que ha llegado a lo alto de la torre, comenta que está hecho un desastre pero el prisionero no ha escapado, por otro lado la agente estará con el científico que hizo el portal y Hulk al parecer… está “tranquilo”.

-Capitán, debemos ir inmediatamente, temo que el ogro le haya hecho daño a mi hermano - Thor habla seriamente, veo la preocupación en su rostro… sé que quiere mucho a su hermano… pero la verdad es que no creo que lo hayan lastimado.

-De acuerdo, vamos hacia allá – digo con determinación - debes saber que lo trataremos con el respeto que merece cualquier prisionero – ahora parece más tranquilo y me sonríe.

-¡Hey! ¿qué ha pasado? – llega Barton y le informamos de la situación

-¿Dónde andabas Legolas? te perdiste de la acción – oigo la voz de Anthony hablando con el halcón, ellos todavía no se conocen en persona y ya se llevan muy bien… en cambio conmigo realizo toda esta misión y todavía no sé en qué términos estamos.

…

Estamos en la Torre Stark y aunque está parcialmente destruida, se ve tan ostentosa como lo pensé, parece que nada la destruirá… me gusta pensar eso, pues dicen que todo se parece a su dueño.

-Jarvis ¿en dónde está Stark? – pregunto hacia nade en especial y siento la mirada curiosa de Hawkeye, en cambio Thor parece totalmente perdido.

-En el último piso capitán, bienvenidos a la torre Stark – responde en voz alta Jarvis, doy vuelta y miro a mis acompañantes

-Gracias, supongo – responde Clint inmediatamente, parece extrañado pero no incomodo.

-Este palacio tiene una voz tan extraña, pero amable – me dice Thor simplemente.

-Sí suben a este elevador los llevare inmediatamente – de pronto se abre una puerta y todos ingresamos. Barton y Thor, van a cada lado de mí, el primero parece aburrido y el segundo muy sorprendido (supongo que todo es nuevo para él ya que viene de otro planeta).

-Y ¿Qué mas paso durante mi ausencia capitán? – pregunta Clint mientras se recargan en la pared.

-Stark re-direccionó un misil que se dirigía a la cuidad, lo llevo hacia el portal y acabo con el ejército invasor – él se sorprende pero ríe escandalosamente, ahora entiende lo que le dijo Anthony, mientras Thor afirma lo que digo, comienzan a hablar y de inmediato se llevan bien, seguimos esperando pues el trayecto es lento.

-Jarvis nos guiara hacia donde Hulk “dejo” a Loki, por fuera alcance a ver lo destrozado del lugar, creo que tal vez si lo han lastimado, no puedo evitar compadecerlo, su enfrentamiento debió haber sido rápido (o eso hiso pensar el propio Hulk), además hay algo que me inquieta.

-Jarvis ¿puedes decirme qué pasó aquí? – pregunto hacia la nada.

-El señor Loki tomo posesión de la torre y sus subordinados instalaron el portal en la azotea, cuando el señor Stark llego a cambiar su armadura hablaron, pero antes de poder ponerse el traje, el señor Loki arrojo lo arrojo por la ventana, ya que al parecer no funciono una de sus técnicas - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que…? inmediatamente y miro hacia Thor, él parece nervioso, Barton parece que quiere reír, y yo no disimulo mi molestia –pero afortunadamente pude desplegar la armadura y el señor Stark no recibió ningún daño – doy un suspiro de alivio y seguimos caminando – después volvió y le disparo al señor Loki con su rayo repulsor – ahora oigo como Thor carraspea – Finalmente el señor Hulk entro por la ventana y lo derribo – las puestas se abren y llegamos a lo que parece ser un departamento enorme y comienzo a oír su voz.

-Mira “muchachote”, sé que es difícil para ti, pero enserio apreciaría que no lo volvieras a hacer - Anthony está frente a Hulk y lo señala con su dedo, supongo que lo está amenazando pero se ve tan pequeño a su lado, aun teniendo su armadura no le llega ni al pecho.

-Hulk aplasto al debilucho y no importa más - dice sin moverse, es tan raro, se supone que siendo “así”, el doctor no se controla.

-¡Sí importa! y más si es mi amada torre – ¡que imprudente!, le ha dado un golpe en el pecho y se ve que con toda su fuerza, pero eso no parecer hacerle nada a Hulk.

-¡Arg! Hombre de lata ser molesto, ¡¡hacer enojar a Hulk!! – su voz es sumamente estridente, acerca su rostro hacia Anthony. Rápidamente despierto de mi ensueño y me dirijo a ellos, le puede hacer daño.

-Caballeros, es suficiente – dice seriamente la agente Rommanoff, mientras los separa con las manos, aunque sólo mueve a Anthony.

-Te estaré vigilando duende – entrecierra los ojos y lo señala antes de darle la espalda y verme.

-¡Aquí estas! – dice con alegría - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - debo tener una expresión “graciosa” pues me sonríe con un deje de travesura, a pesar de calma pero no puedo evitar pensar en el peligro en el que estuvo y como salió ileso.

-Stark, yo… - carraspeo pues la voz me sale rasposa - no provoques a Hulk –le ordeno inmediatamente, estoy sumamente incomodo y apenas puedo articular las palabras; dirijo la mirada al hombre verde y pienso en el riesgo que Anthony corrió (o corre) ¿Qué no lo ve? – vine por el asesor… - explico pero me dirijo hacia el espacio que hay entre los dos, trato de ser directo al hablar con el más grande, ya que sí se sale de control podre pararlo y evitar daños, hablo de la prioridad que tenemos, Hulk gruñe pero no le responde nada, creo que ha aceptado mis sugerencias.

-¿Sigues con eso de ser la madre de todos? – oigo desde mi costado, ¿Por qué? otra vez está siendo un imbécil inmaduro – antes de castigarme y de que me envíes a mi habitación – ¡y ahora se está burlando de mi! – vamos a ver al “hechicero”, está donde amablemente lo dejo nuestro Hulk – “nuestro”, ¡no me gusta para nada su actitud!, siento como la tensión nos vuelve a inundar pero tiene razón, la prioridad es el prisionero.

-Respiro profundamente y lo sigo… ¡¿Como lo hace?! Tiene tantos cambios de actitud y siento que sólo los aplica cuando habla conmigo; suspiro fuerte mente, maldito corazón y su arritmia sensible a esos cambios.

…

Nos encontramos en una sala de estar (o eso dice Anthony mientras nos lleva), es amplia, muy moderna, y a pesar de estar maltratada despide elegancia, pero afortunadamente no soy el único deslumbrado, Thor y Barton también parecen sorprendidos y miran hacia todo él lugar; todos vemos a Loki que se encuentra en el piso, esta inconsciente, la agente Romanoff nos explica como Hukl lo “derribo” y Thor está a punto de estallar pero no dice nada, les digo que debemos esperar a que refuerzos lleguen mientras la agente afirma mi petición. Thor está muy afectado pero trato de tranquilizarlo, le repito lo que le dije en el elevador, lo trataremos con respeto, le tomo el hombro y parece más tranquilo, pero de pronto noto como Anthony no nos quita la mirada de encima ¿Qué estará pensando?

Barton se posiciona frente al prisionero, pareciera que le va a lanzar una flecha, realmente esta alterado, Thor también se acerca y espera pacientemente, la agente se posiciona al lado de él mientras toma la estaca de Loki, Anthony camina hacia el extremo opuesto, pero veo como Hulk se acomoda tras de él, sin pensarlo me dirijo hacia ellos y me situó al costado de Anthony; no lo miro directamente pero al parecer está bien, hasta que el doctor vuelva a la normalidad no quiero separarme de ellos, antes de poder analizar ese pensamiento sucede lo que esperábamos, Loki se despierta y se desplaza con dificultad. 

-Al fin despiertas – volteo inmediatamente ya que Anthony le habla con mucha familiaridad, trato de disimular mi desconcierto y vuelvo la mirada hacia el prisionero, Loki se incorpora con dificultad y voltea hacia nosotros.

-Oye… si no te molesta – le dice a Anthony - ahora si quiero ese trago - no me gusta, ¿de qué está hablando?, atrás Hulk resopla y parece que piensa lo mismo que yo.

-Tranquilo muchachote, el marciano solo quiere un trago – habla con una soltura y rompe la formación, no puedo creerlo ¿a dónde va?

-Stark ¿qué vas a hacer? – hablo inmediatamente, la agente Romanoff me ve de reojo, parece sorprendida.

-No se tu pero, no le puedo negar alcohol a nadie – ¿Qué tipo de explicación es esa? ¡no entiendo porque tiene que ser tan servicial con el prisionero! Y ¿Qué descaro?, ¡realmente sirvió alcohol par a los dos! La agente le dice lo irresponsable que es, y yo sigo sin creerlo…

Debo tratar de calmarme…

Veo como Anthony se acerca al prisionero y todos lo seguimos, aprieto los puños fuertemente mientras le entrega la bebida.

-Gracias – responde Loki, y ahora como si no pasara nada ¡Anthony se dirige a un sillón cercano y se sienta a descansar!, ¡se le ven tan despreocupado que me altera más!

Por el balcón entran agentes, me doy cuenta que han rodeado el edificio, veo hacia el prisionero y noto que Thor está sentado junto a él, tiene mucha tristeza en su rostro, pero no dice nada… tal vez puedan hablar y aclarar sus diferencias o…

-Que “rápidos” – dice suavemente Anthony – ya vinieron por ti – un suspiro sale de mis labios, insisto con la mirada en él ¡¿por qué se llevan tan bien?!

Las bebidas de Mitgar son muy suaves – responde Loki pausadamente, abro los ojos y entonces recuerdo la primer imagen que vi de él, en esa reunión en Alemania se veía tan seguro y cómodo a pesar de no ser de este planeta, ahora al verlo convivir con Anthony… es como si tuvieran tanto en común… no me agrada… frunzo en ceño fuertemente, sólo pienso en que lo peor de todo, es que no creo poder desenvolverme alguna vez ni la mitad de bien que lo ha hecho Loki.

Comienzan la detención y se lo llevan, advierto como el prisionero se comunica con Thor a través de la mirada, supongo que por ser hermanos tienen esa capacidad, pero… tal vez este delirando, ellos tiene algo, deberían arreglar sus conflictos, finalmente son hermanos ¿no?; antes de que Loki salga por el balcón mira fijamente a Anthony y este… ¿lo ve con curiosidad?

Algo me queda claro, Anthony no está intimidado o incómodo con Loki, ¿no se supone que pelearon o…? ¿Será que Jarvis omitió algo?

-Hukl tiene hambre, dijiste que comeríamos – dice de repente el hombre verde, volteo hacia Anthony y veo como se acerca a mí, su mirada es suave y eso me desconcierta totalmente.

-Yo también tengo hambre, ¿ya podemos irnos? – parpadeo rápidamente por la impresión, ¿me está pidiendo permiso o invitando?

-Primero debemos reportarnos y comprobar que Loki llegue a su destino – antes de poder articular alguna palabra la agente me interrumpe, veo como Anthony le hace un gesto poco agradable, como si fuera un niño malcriado.

-Ahhhh tengo hambre Nat, no podremos hacer una excepción, llevo 2 días sin comer – hasta ahora reparo en Barton, que parece de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Loki no te dio de comer nada mientras te tuvo trabajando? – Anthony pregunta con curiosidad– ¡que explotador! – comienza a reír, pero nadie dice nada. Pasa el momento y creo que debo intervenir.

-Stark, la agente Rommanoff tiene razón, debemos verificar que no vuelva a escapar – le explico mientras trato de ser lo más formal que puedo, lo tomo del brazo y le muestro con esta simple acción que quiero que me entienda; no discutiré con él otra vez y al parecer está funcionando pues aprecio como me pone atención inmediatamente.

\- No lo hará – habla Thor, que parece distraído.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto inmediatamente, algo me dice que no me gustara la respuesta.

-Lo sé, conozco a mi hermano; ha sido derrotado, él sabe cuando descansar, para volver con más…- eso no está bien, no hay que quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que sepamos qué haremos con él.

-Eh… ¿querías tranquilizarnos?… pues no lo has logrado – por extraño que parezca, pienso igual que Anthony.

\- ¡¡¡Hulk quiere comer ahora!!! – los gritos de Hulk hacen temblar a la estructura y a los pocos vidrios que quedan en ella, sigo sin soltar a Anthony mientras el habla, de reojo veo como algunos agentes retroceden.

-Pues Hulk debe esperar - responde seriamente Romanoff – debemos… -

-Enana ¿quieres que te aplaste? – a pesar de mi agarre Anthony se suelta y se dirige hacia el doctor, lo sigo rápidamente mientras veo como le toma de un brazo… al parecer lo está jalando.

-¡¡¡Suficiente!!! – protesta – haber amigote, ¿cómo hablo con Banner?, ¿tu le pasas el recado o él nos escucha? – me detengo mis pasos al oír eso.

-Él siempre está aquí, pero nunca me habla - ¿Cómo es que…? ¿le contesto? No muevo ningún musculo, ellos también se llevan “excelente”.

-Así que tienen problemas de comunicación ¿eh?, pues hay que arreglarlos – resuelve prontamente Anthony, lo está reconfortando y… es lo que Hulk necesita– y lo haremos mientras comemos – Hulk acepta lo que le dice… Anthony es único, me conmueve, las cosas tan increíbles que logra son… creo que me puedo acostumbrar a eso, quiero ver qué más puede hacer.

-Compañeros –llama alegremente Thor- sería bueno descansar, tomar un banquete por la gloriosa batalla que hemos librado – se acerca a ellos – además amigo Hukl, sería prudente tratar a la dama con respeto – lo toma del otro brazo, Thor me agrada es tan sensato.

-¿A qué dama te refieres? rubia… - definitivamente solo Anthony puede calmarlo, eso me inquieta y no sé por qué. Hulk se desprende del agarre al que lo tenían de manera ruda.

-Jaja me agrada el inmaduro – ríe Anthony y mira a Barton, pero él parece tan confundido como yo – por verde – ahora sonríe mientras asiente, no sé porque pero me miera de una manera tan suspicaz que me incomoda.

-Es seguro que no intentara algo ¿Thor? – cambio de tema rápidamente, debemos estar seguros de que no volverá a pasar “nada” cuando Loki regrese a una celda.

-Si camarada capitán, si lo encierran en otra de esas celdas donde estuvo primero, no escapara – explica con pesar, pero eso me deja más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo señores, nos esperan en el Helicarrier, debemos presentar nuestras declaraciones de los sucesos acontecidos y… – la agente es interrumpida nuevamente.

-Lo siento cariño, pero mi horario de consulta termino – la soberbia con la que habla me impacta, ahora se dirige a mí, pero no estoy preparado para lo que pueda venir - ¡Vayámonos! – toma mi mano y me jala antes de poder decirle algo – el fortachón dijo que su hermanito estará bien –pareciera que quiere… ¿convencerme? Me miera con expectación mientras tiene las manos en las caderas – además, hay que descansar – sigo pasmado y sólo veo como voltea hacia Hulk – y tú, ¿ahora puede salir Bruce a jugar?, quiero hablar con él – por más extraño que parezca ¡le hace caso! El tamaño del doctor Banner disminuye, ahora se puede distinguir la silueta del hombre, su ropa esta arruinada y prontamente me dirijo hacia los agentes, afortunadamente uno me entrega una muda de ropa que llevo hacia ellos - ¿vez? Te dije que podías hacerlo – su tono de voz me incomoda un poco, le habla con cordialidad y el doctor responde tímidamente – además el monstruo verde, no es tan “malo”, puede llegar a agradarte si le das una oportunidad – eso no lo esperábamos, ese comentario tomo desprevenido al doctor pero parece pensarlo.

-Tome doctor, espero que le quede. – hablo inmediatamente – y tu también necesitas cambiarte – lo miro con calma y espero su respuesta. 

-Gracias – dice Banner a Anthony, le manda una mirada mientras voltea y le sonríe, después continuamos mirándonos… ordena a Jarvis guardar la armadura y veo como poco a poco se desprende de su cuerpo, no creo que llegue a cansarme de ver lo sorprendente de su tecnología, no parece real; la armadura se dirige hacia una compuerta (que extraño suena eso), yo estoy callado y sólo oigo comentarios sobre qué haremos. Se acuerda que por ahora tomaremos un pequeño descanso y cuando lleguemos al Helicarrier daremos nuestro testimonio, después haremos una reunión donde planearemos que hacer con el prisionero y como ayudar a Thor a volver, él está conforme y cuando terminamos de hablar, Anthony deja de beber en la barra y se aproxima.

-¿Shawarma? – la mayoría parece aceptar, pero es hasta que yo asiento que se mueve – perfecto, Jarvis comienza con la remodelación y no me esperes despierto - ¿Jarvis duerme?

Seguimos a Anthony hacia el elevador que nos trajo y nos instalamos adentro, somos de los últimos en subir, los agentes, Banner y Thor van detrás de nosotros, me permito presentar al doctor Banner con Barton y ellos comienzan a hablar de lo ocurrido, cuando piden mi opinión les respondo, pero no deseo conversar mas, estoy cansado.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? – doy un pequeño salto en mi lugar, no esperaba que me hablara.

-No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido – digo sinceramente, lo veo a través del reflejo que se proyecta frente a mí.

-Y supongo que caí vergonzosamente… ¿Quién me atrapo? – suena nervioso, no quiero incomodarle, pero…

-Thor se disponía, pero quien “salto” y te dejo en el suelo fue Hulk – eso salió más serio de lo que pensé, recuerdo la angustia que sentí al pensar que había muerto y siento su mirada. Sé que quiere que le diga algo más, pero mi garganta está seca, no me agrada recordar y hay cosas que no me terminan de agradar…

-después… - insiste como lo pensé, ¿Qué quiere que le diga?…

-Nada… - Anthony ¡No me obligues a hablar! - despertaste y pareces llevarte muy bien con todos – me duele decir eso, pero es la verdad - sin contar al enemigo – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dije eso?, ¡piensa rápido!, ah ya se… – ¿hay algo que deba saber?… te puedo haber hechizado y…

-Oh por favor, como si eso funcionara conmigo – ¿Qué es eso?, ¿de qué está hablando?, se abre la puerta y salimos. Lo miro fijamente y lo sigo sin importar hacia donde nos dirigimos, tengo tantas dudas y quiero aclarar todo… respiro fuertemente, debo ordenar mis ideas. Jarvis dijo que Loki intento algo, ¡tal vez quiso hechizarlo!, así como lo a Barton… recuerdo que menciono algo de ocupar su mente, esto paso mientras veníamos en el Jet… ¡puede ser! Loki le pudo hacer algo similar.

-¿Lo intento? – la pregunta sale de mi boca sin que lo planee.

-Relájate Capi, estoy de tu lado – sé que estoy boquiabierto, no sé hasta qué “términos” se aplique lo que acaba de decir pero… a pesar de que me abruma pensar en eso… me gusta la sinceridad con la que lo dijo, es tan confuso.

-Gracias…- respondo de manera torpe, respiro profundamente y me calmo; miro hacia enfrente y sigo hablándole - pero ¿qué paso cuando llegaste a la torre? – ¿Por qué quiero oírlo de sus labios?

-Nada importante, sólo “conocí” mejor a Loki y me tiro por la ventana – ¡entonces si le hizo algo!

-¿¿Qué?? ¿tenías el traje puesto? – lo miro cuidadosamente, no parece tener ningún daño pero… ¡no puedo evitar preocuparme!

-No ¿Por qué preguntas? – ni siquiera yo lo sé – espera hablemos después de comer, quiero disfrutar la comida.

Se adelanta y comienza a hablar con los responsables del local… debo calmarme, veo la fachada y parece que el lugar se cae pedazo a pedazo, cierro los ojos… no sé por qué me altero con facilidad, pero no puedo evitarlo, respiro profundamente (otra vez) y siento como me toman del brazo, abro los ojos y Anthony me guía hacia adentro. Nos sentamos, inmediatamente nos comienzan a tomar la orden. Leo lo que dice el menú el ¿Shawarma?… bueno eso, es un tipo de Sándwich que tiene carne, mmm ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no como ningún tipo de carne.

-¿Puede darme algo que no tenga carne? – oigo como las conversaciones se detienen - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto inmediatamente a todos, nadie me responde y quien nos toma la orden me dice que no tiene nada así, suspiro pero oigo como Anthony carraspea, antes de preguntar algo, oigo como me indican que a mí me servirán al último, ¿Qué? ¿no se supone que…?

-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto Stark – Barton le habla plácidamente, creo que debo dejar de pensar mucho las cosas.

-¿A qué?, ¿a comer gratis? – mis pensamientos se detienen, eso fue grosero.

-No… bueno si –Barton ríe como si nada - pero a comer gratis no importando las circunstancias – una exhalación sale de mi, creo que me exalto fácilmente - al parecer el dinero es tu mejor atributo – eso no me agrada lo miro y parece que ese comentario le disgusto ¿Por qué dice eso?, ¿Por qué son tan descorteces entre ellos?

-Jaja que gracioso – como no he dejado de observarle percibo su incomodidad, ahora se dirige hacia mí – ¿eres vegetariano o algo por el estilo? – ¡¿Qué?! Me tomo por sorpresa… ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ese término no lo conozco.

-¿Qué es…? –antes de terminar mi pregunta él se ríe fuertemente, ¡¿otra vez se burla de mí?!

-¿Qué si solo comes frutas y verduras? – y no, cuando me habla su tono es conciliador, está siendo amigable y afable. Me habla como si le quisiera saber que hay detrás de un gran misterio, su atención esta fija en mi y eso me hace sentir más cómodo, me agrada.

-Pues, si – ahora lo considero -… casi no me gusta la carne y no es como si durante la guerra todos pudiéramos comer un gran filete – explico en tanto recuerdo la escases que se vivía en ese tiempo, suspiro fuertemente y quito esas ideas de mi mente – supongo que me acostumbre – digo con simpleza, no creo que quiera saber sobre eso… pero sus ojos me dicen lo contrario; me mira de tal manera en la que estoy seguro de su estimación hacia mí, tal vez quiera hablar más conmigo y quien sabe, lo que pensaba antes de esta misión se puede cumplir, podremos convivir y me puede enseñar sobre este tiempo, pero… ¡no! No debo pensar en peros, alejo mis dudas…sé que no seré una carga, pues yo también puedo enseñarle algo.

-No sabía que Mitgar había estado en guerra, ¿fue antes o después de mi llegada?- Thor parece confundido, ¿Cómo podría aplicar lo que me paso?, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo completamente.

-La guerra de la cual habla el capitán fue mucho antes – Creo que el doctor Banner percibió mi disyuntiva, ya que fácilmente explica la situación. Thor parece conforme.

-Lo que pasa es que el Capi, estuvo congelado unos cuantos años y hasta ahora despertó – es verdad… pero… ¿por qué lo dice como algo sin importancia?, la majadería se sus palabras me duele, me mira con un gesto que no reconozco totalmente, creo que quiere aclarar lo que dijo, pero se queja con la agente de algo.

-¡Ah! entiendo – Thor eleva la voz, parece entender – mi padre hace lo mismo - ¡¿Qué?! – sólo que el sueño de Odin es para recuperar fuerzas y seguir defendiendo Asgard, pero no se congela realmente ¿tú también duermes por periodos de tiempo? – la naturalidad con la que me pregunta me pasma, no sé qué contestarle.

-No, lo mío fue un accidente – es lo único que puedo aclarar. 

-Qué extraño… - ríe estrepitosamente - sí que eres extraño amigo – me palmea el hombro y me agrada tenerlo cerca, me agrada saber que no soy la única rareza de la mesa.

Comienzan a servir y decido componer el semblante que tengo, no miro a nadie en especial y trato de relajarme, afortunadamente a mi alrededor la conversación que tiene el grupo es amena y puedo pasar desapercibido; nunca me destaque por mis habilidades sociales pero entre todos los que estamos me siento muy cómodo, levanto la mirada y de vez en cuando examino las reacciones de Anthony; verlo me recuerda a Howard, de hecho creo que puedo especificar las cosas que tienen en común: los dos tienen una soltura natural que los hace destacar entre los demás, son inteligentes, tienen esa necesidad de conocer y experimentar, ambos son intensos en lo que hacen… de pronto detengo mis pensamientos… ¡lo siento Howard!, ya no estás aquí… no me gusta la sensación de vacío que se instala en mi pecho, me recuerda la soledad con la que evitar y lo odio.

Levanto la mirada nuevamente Anthony está hablando con Banner… un suspiro sale de mi boca… “Howard, me anima pensar en tu hijo, es un hombre increíble”, río al pensar que en un periodo corto me ha enseñado mucho de este tiempo, Anthony me ha sido de gran ayuda; “él es una gran persona, es solidario, se esfuerza en ayudar a otros, es un buen hombre… sé que estarías orgulloso de él”.

Repaso a los que me acompañan en la mesa, quisiera poder convivir más en este grupo, con estas personas tan agradables, todos son diferentes, han trabajado y luchado honorablemente… me alegra tener este periodo de descanso, es un gran momento, los compañeros que tengo ahora me dan el impulso para salir adelante. “Tu hijo me apoya, lo he visto, no sé qué le hayas dicho de mí, pero a pesar su carácter tan particular, puedo ver que me conoce; me hubiera gustado conocerlo desde pequeño, verlo crecer y ser parte de él… pero no fue así, ahora espero ser bueno para él. Howard no te defraudare”. Anthony voltea a verme directamente, es que lo último ¿lo dije en voz alta?, se levanta rápidamente de su lugar. 

-¿A dónde vas? – parece estar molesto.

-A ver por qué carajos no te han servido – eso realmente no lo esperaba.

-No te preocupes, no es como si tuviera mucha hambre – trato de disimular al hablar, me agrada el que tenga tantas atenciones conmigo, pero también me confunde.

-¿cómo que no…? ¡me desesperas anciano! – ¡oh no!, se ha enojado y no sé qué hacer.

Tranquilo Stark, el Capi pronto comerá, acaba de pasar el cocinero y trae una bolsa con verduras – intervine la agente, pero en vez de calmarlo creo que se altera más.

-Sólo yo le digo Capi – ¿Qué? Parece que se ha dado cuenta de lo que dijo– inventa tu propio apodo, copiona – eso es tan… gracioso, “Vez Howard, le agrado, a tu hijo le agradado, es un poco abrumador pensar en eso, pero sé que es algo que tu quisieras. Lamento recordar los prejuicios que puede tener al principio, pero de algo estoy seguro ahora… Anthony me gusta, quiero ser su amigo y su compañero de batallas… sé que tu hijo será un gran aliado mío”.

Cuando se sienta le mando la sonrisa más amable que tengo pero veo que esta le incomoda, aunque lo disimula bien; durante la comida se instala un silencio cómodo, se respira un ambiente tranquilo y después de unos cuantos minutos me han traído un plato con legumbres que como tranquilamente. No se cuento tiempo pasa pero creo que después de todo tomarnos este tiempo nos sirvió, nos levantamos y estamos por irnos; Anthony paga la comida y creo que previo mi postura, pues dice que no aceptara negativas, que todo corre por su cuenta, no estoy acostumbrado a que me inviten cosas, pero sólo por hoy lo dejare pasar.

…

Salimos del local y un Jet nos recoge para ir al Helicarrier, todavía tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que sucederá, además quiero aclarar muchas cosas con Anthony… un suspiro sale de mi boca, sonrío al pensar de lo que podemos conversar, ¡quiero preguntarle sobre su padre!, sobre lo que paso en su vida ya que es un misterio para mí como nació Iron Man, también quisiera saber si ¿haremos más misiones con S.H.I.L.D.? ¿Qué otras cosas quiere hacer?, ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos?… realmente quiero ser su amigo, pero… lo extraño es que no sé como hacerlo, nunca he sido un cobarde y no empezare ahora, pero realmente no sé qué hacer, como empezar una conversación con él o que decirle; por ahora estamos en el hangar todavía Banner y el hablan de cosas que no alcanzo a entender… eso me desanima un poco, pero esperare pacientemente…

Cuando nos llaman soy el primero en entrar a declarar, digo lo que paso objetivamente y hay algo interesante, piden que de mi opinión sobre el equipo de trabajo que se originó y como llevo a cabo la misión; les respondo que “esto” no se podrá repetir, que las personalidades, características y habilidades de todos son tan variadas, que no se puede mantener “fijas” algo tan complejo como un equipo (eso me lo enseño Anthony) que lo único seguro es que cuando haya una necesidad, “los vengadores” volverán… a menos que se forme un común acuerdo entre todos, pero eso no es algo que se pueda manipular, cada uno debe hacerlo personalmente. Veo que no es lo que esperaban, me dicen que puedo salir, así que inmediatamente me dirijo hacia la puerta donde sugieren que descanse; estoy en a la habitación que me asignaron y me doy un baño, me cambio con ropa que me ofrecen, me siento extraño, no es lo que acostumbro pero servirá, estoy listo para salir… no puedo perder más tiempo.

Debo hablar con Anthony, ¿ya habrá terminado?, ¿se quedara después de las declaraciones o que pasara?, quiero saber, pero no sé cómo, tal vez si pregunto a algún agente o a Fury… ahora lo recuerdo… Jarvis, ¿él me podrá ayudar?, no estamos en una batalla pero, me coloco el transmisor y su voz me recibe.

-Hola capitán, ¿se le ofrece algo? - estoy tan aliviado.

-Hola Jarvis, quisiera saber ¿en dónde está Stark? – le pregunto con un tono impaciente.

-Espere un momento lo localizare, ¿quiere hablar con él? – no creo que por este medio sea lo mejor.

-Sí, pero quiero que sea en persona – aclaro y rápidamente vuelve a hablarme.

-El señor se encuentra en el área destinada a reclusión de presos, en la celda del señor Loki – ¡no puede ser!

-¡¿Qué está haciendo ahí?! – inmediatamente salgo y me dirijo hacia allá.

-Lamento decirle que no puedo responder eso capitán, no está conectado a la red –me explica, pero no importa lo averiguare por mí mismo.

-Gracias – le contesto prontamente.

¡No me agrada!, ¡¿por qué tiene que estar con el prisionero?! él me dijo que no había pasado nada entre ellos… sin embargo esta con Loki… ¡y si lo hechizo!, ¡¡y si le pasa algo!!, ¡¡¡debo avisar a los demás!!!, si debo hacerlo pero primero quiero verlo, llego en menos de lo que pensé y antes de entrar oigo un poco de su conversación.

-Ni en sueños, nunca he pensado en dominar al mundo – ¿¿de qué hablan?? Entro a la habitación y veo que Anthony esta frente al prisionero, parece tranquilo, no volvía a verme o tal vez no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

-Pero si en arreglarlo tú solo – estoy parado sin decir nada, quiero ver cómo interactúan -Y en tercera creo que eres el único humano que vale la pena - ¿a qué se refiere? Mi semblante es duro entre más oigo su conversación - serias una buena mascota – ¡lo está persuadiendo! Estoy seguro de que eso último lo dijo porque me ha visto, se burla de nosotros.

-¡Oh si!, ese es mi gran sueño – no creí que me gustara la soberbia de Anthony, pero en esta ocasión cuando lo rechaza me alivia enorme mente.

-Sigue así y te subiré de rango – pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en que se hablan con demasiada familiaridad.

-Mira parece que no entiendes lo que es el sarcasmo y ¿sabes qué? no quiero ser tu amigo – ¿Loki le pidió ser su amigo? - pero eso no implica que no tengas suerte, tendrás mi compañía de vez en cuando - ¿Qué?, ahora hasta Loki parece igual de alterado que yo, siento como me mira con aprensión.

-Eres un idiota, ¿por qué harás eso? - Frunce el ceño y parece realmente enojado.

-Sencillo soy el único humano que puede resistir a tus “encantos” y no me puedes manipular ¡Eso lo hace divertido! – ¡no me gusta!, ¡¡no me gusta!!, no entiendo porque está aquí, ¿por qué le habla con esa soltura?, ¡¿porque es tan descuidado?! – además, como tu dijiste, hay cosas que tenemos en común – eso me deja frío, ¿qué pueden tener en común los dos…?

-Sigues teniendo el nivel de mascota – lo veo Loki se burla de mi, a pesar de que me muestro estoico, se que sabe algo, algo que yo no…

-Y tú sigues encadenado y a merced de tu “querido” hermanito – con ese comentario la seguridad de Loki se rompe, Anthony si que sabe como desestabilizar a las personas.

… - hay un silencio incomodo - ¡¡¡Lárgate!!! – le grita fuertemente.

-¡Huy que carácter! deberías hacer algo con el estrés, mira como quedo Hulk, ups… ¿tema tabú verdad? – me crispa los nervios, a pesar de que se burla del prisionero la confianza con la que se acerca a la celda y le habla me crispa los nervios.

-¿Quieres algo más?, creo que debes “descubrir” como hacer fuego – Loki es peligroso, muy peligroso, con Anthony no lo oculta pero ahora pareciera que están jugando a atacarse – digo… si es que tu raza no lo ha hecho aun – siento los impulsos de Anthony, está muy ofendido… ya vi demasiado.

-¡¡¡Suficiente!!! – hablo lo más fuerte y serio que puedo – no sé porque estás aquí, pero nos vamos – tomo inmediatamente el brazo, siento que su brazo es una rama que puedo romper fácilmente, él no me impide llevarlo pero antes de salir oigo la voz de Loki.

-Adiós amigo, esperare tu visita – le habla con un tono amistoso, no puedo evitar ponerme rígido y pareciera que lo saco violentamente, creo que no tengo cuidado en nada.

-¡¡Callate!! – le contesta y no quiero saber más.

Tenía planeado, esperar y hablar tranquilamente, compartir algunas impresiones y poder planear algo todo se ha ido al carajo; lo llevo arrastras hacia el área donde nos asignaron la estancia, oigo como pregunta qué pasa, pero sé que si abro la boca no me controlare, ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?

“Howard ¿por qué es tan difícil?, contigo tuve una amistad sencilla, al parecer tu hijo no me lo permitirá. Anthony me desequilibra, desborda mis emociones y no sé por qué, nunca me había pasado, trabajar con él ha sido un reto, pero realmente creo que esto raya mas en lo personal que en lo profesional”, rápidamente llegamos a mi habitación, no sé porque lo traje aquí, pero lo arrojo hacia la litera volteo y azoto la puerta, me he tranquilizado pero solo un poco…

-¿Por qué? – la irritación que siente esta palpable en mi voz volteo y lo miro fijamente- ¡¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en peligro?! – parece tan desconcertado, por un momento me siento culpable, pero recuerdo la familiaridad con la que trata a Loki y no cambio mi postura.

-¿Qué? – susurra – no sé a qué te refieres – lo veo en sus ojos realmente no me entiende, resoplo fuertemente y continuo, tengo que explicarle desde el principio.

-Sé que el doctor Banner es una persona agradable, es peligroso que provoques a su otra personalidad – me acerco lentamente – pero ir directamente con el enemigo y exponerte a que te vuelva a hacer algo, es tan… - falle estrepitosamente en controlarme, mi alteración me sobrepasa.

-Espera, espera, para tu carro – se levanta y me muestra sus manos indicándome que me detenga – ya te dije que no me hizo nada… - nadie habla con el enemigo tan cordialmente si no paso “nada”, me duele, duele que me ¿mienta?

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? - pregunto sin pensar – comprendo tu cercanía con Banner, pero… Stark ¿en serio? ¡¡¿Loki?!! ¡¿el enemigo?! – otra vez mi control se va, camino en círculos por la habitación y no puedo calmarme, el me mira con asombro pero de momento parece reaccionar.

-¡¡¡no estoy defendiendo a nadie!!! – grita y se acerca rápidamente a mí, me toma del cuello de la chamarra y me mira amenazadoramente - ese loco tiene información que me interesa y quiero sacársela, sólo deseo saber sobre la tecnología que nos hace ver como monos ignorantes – no se alejara de Loki– ¡sí! como debes saber esos “hechizos” y “magia” no son lo que parece, bajo esa linterna y Loki mismo hay energía que no es de este mundo, solo que aún no la entendemos – su curiosidad es mucha, me alivia que sólo sea eso, aunque no deja de molestarme completamente – antes de irse debo investigar todo lo que pueda; por eso me apresure a hablar con él, y por si no lo notaste, él será un mago pero parce que entiende de ciencia… - no lo había notado, parece que la crisis paso y ya nos tranquilizaremos – ¡¿Y por qué piensas que estoy en peligro constante?! – al parecer es su turno de gritarme dejo me “acorrale” en la pared, su semblante es de lo más amenazador - sé que no tengo súper fuerza o habilidades extraordinarias, pero ya basta de no confiar en ¡¡mí!! – ¡está equivocado!, ya sabe que no pienso eso… – mi dinero no es mi única virtud… - eso me ha dejado perplejo - soy lo suficientemente inteligente para salir de los problemas, además mi armadura me da la fuerza necesaria para luchar… creí que después de hoy te quedaría claro… - ahora entiendo, mis reclamos, mis inseguridades, yo… le estoy haciendo daño, por eso el comentario que hizo Barton le afecto más de lo que creí. Me ha soltado, pero aún mantiene sus manos en mi pecho, esta desolado, no soporto verlo así.

-Confió en ti – aclaro inmediatamente - lo que de dije antes era verdad, para mi eres un héroe, me enorgullece haber peleado a tu lado y ver lo equivocado que estaba contigo - parece sumamente aliviado – pero… lo que no puedo entender es ¡¿porque te has de poner en peligro constante?! – tiene que entender mi postura, debo explicarle - ¿sabes la angustia que sentí cuando caíste del portal? – no deseo recordar, pero quiero que me comprenda, no quiero que le quede ninguna duda – y recuérdame ¿qué hiciste después de despertar? – no puedo evitar que lo ultimo salga como un reproche pero es la verdad ahora soy yo el que lo toma por los hombros- desapareciste tras de Hulk a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras – lo sacudo fuertemente pero me detengo de inmediato, espero no haberlo lastimado…

-¡¡Lo sé!! No lo hice a propósito, fui muy impulsivo y… – me grita pero va bajando la voz, decirle lo que siento además de liberarme o ayudarme, me ha servido para comunicarme con el - lo siento – aun ahora me está demostrando lo equivocado que estoy con él, no creí que el fuera una persona que pudiera disculparse, pero lo ha hecho… - no pensé en las consecuencias – ahora podemos hablar como gente civilizada, me alegro conocer esta parte de él.

-Cuando te vi golpearlo, creí que te haría daño, que no llegaría a tiempo y… - la mirada que me dirige no me deja continuar, pero sigo - si Loki, siendo un “dios” quedo muy mal…- ahora entiende lo sentí, que es… mis ideas se paralizan. Otra vez me mira… todo su cuerpo grita un mensaje que no logro comprender… pareciera que quiere todo de mí, ¡no lo entiendo!, me dedica tanto ímpetu que no sé qué significa… hace un momento hablábamos de lo imprudente que fue y ahora la impresión que me da… el que este parado frente a mí, el que indague en mi ser, me indica que desea algo… sólo pienso “que no se lo negare”, ¿qué significa esto?, ¡¿qué quiere?!, ¡¡¿¿qué debo hacer??!!, nunca tuve estos conflictos con ninguno de mis amigos.

-Entonces… ¿te preocupas mucho por mí? – ha cortado la de por si corta distancia que teníamos, se aproxima hacia mi… tardo pero recuerdo su pregunta ¿ahora qué quiere decir?, estoy igual o más confundido… ya no puedo más.

Cierro los ojos e inhalo profundamente, recargo mi espalda en la pared y trato de templar mí… ¡oh no! No puedo articular ningún pensamiento… siento como roza suavemente su mano en mi rostro, ¡no quiero abrir los ojos!, temo enfrentar las emociones que una simple caricia están provocando, ¿Por qué experimento estas sensaciones? Ni siquiera sé lo que son… ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

…

Su aliento es dulce, me alimento de él e inconscientemente lo saboreo, su cercanía es un concepto tan difuso para mí, algo que ya no concibo, una impresión que estoy experimentando vívidamente; su nariz delinea el contorno de mi mandíbula, mi respiración es tan lenta que parece que se ha detenido, mis ojos siguen cerrados, tal vez sea por eso que siento con mas precisión. Ahora su toque es como fuego sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos pasan tocando y oprimiendo ligeramente la superficie de mi pecho, parte de mi abdomen, mi espalda, mi cuerpo entero se quema; Anthony usa sus manos, una y otra exploran a libertad, su calor me embriaga, ¡está palpando mi ser! Me separo abruptamente, abrió los ojos pero lo evito, voy hacia la puerta… quiero irme… y me detengo, ¡no soy un cobarde! ¡¡Nunca he sido!! ¡¡¡Y no comenzare a hacerlo ahora!!! Respiro con dificultad, apenas si puedo enfocar la mirada, necesito pensar con claridad, la impresión que su toque me ha dejado sigue nublando mi mente, de pronto su brazo esta en mi hombro, el agarre es débil y trasmite tantas cosas… estoy anonadado.

-No te vayas – su voz parece que se va a quebrar – yo… sólo soy… un idiota – dice con dificultad - lamento si te incomode pero solo quería… - se aleja lentamente, podría pensar que le duele separarse. 

-¿Qué? – lo interrumpo inmediatamente - ¿Qué querías hacer? – me suelta y en ese momento se va el aturdimiento, inmediatamente volteo y lo encaro, tiene la mirada baja, parece estar temblando o tener frío, - ¡¿por qué juegas conmigo?! – nunca había oído la gravedad de mi voz.

-No estoy jugando – aclara y levanta la cara, parece alarmado - no lo haría, mucho menos contigo – pero al decir eso da un paso adelante, yo… no retrocedo, no muevo ni un musculo.

-Entonces que pretendes – mi tono es plano y sin emociones.

-¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé!, es sólo… lo que dijiste antes… – parece desesperado, lleva las manos a su cabeza y la oprime fuertemente, se puede herir si sigue así.

-¿Qué? – quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

-No quiero que te arrepientas de ello – lo dice en un susurro, ahora se sienta donde yo lo deje antes, a pesar de su actitud, parece esperar una respuesta mía.

-No te entiendo – mi tono se va normalizando, cuando está cerca de mi dejo de razonar, pero ahora no puedo dejar de observarlo.

-Tú… te preocupas por mí… - dice palabra por palabra, parece que disfruta el saberlo - tal vez no sea de tu agrado, pero… - ya no puedo sostener la mirada - cofias en mi – y otra vez pasa, como antes de salir del Helicarrier, su semblante… se ve tan brillante, su sonrisa ilumina su rostro, puedo palpar su alegría, pero no sé ni entiendo lo que siento. De pronto soy consciente, lo que experimento no debería pasarme, soy el capitán américa, el defensor del inocente, peleo por la justicia y… estoy tan nervioso, esto nunca me había pasado, no con esta intensidad, no con un hombre, desvió la mirada y trato de ocultar ese último pensamiento, debo responder lo mejor que pueda y salir de esta situación.

-Si lo dije y no me arrepiento – regreso al hilo del a conversación- pero en momentos como este me confundes – digo con determinación, pues no pretendo ocultar la verdad.

-Y ¿crees que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas? – dice con ironía, me duele la cabeza, llevo mi mano a ella y presiono mis dedos sobre mi tabique, ¡me duele tanto! – soy un idiota – abro los ojos rápidamente y lo enfoco – yo…

-No lo eres – digo rápidamente y sin pensar, sigo sin moverme y quisiera acercarme, pero no me arriesgare a nublar mi mente otra vez - Bueno no mucho – el no poder hacer nada me hace sentir tan frágil. Hace mucho que no sentía esto tampoco.

-Como sea, a lo que voy es que deberías olvidar lo que paso – pero ¿Por qué me dice eso?… ¡no!, ¡deja de pensar sólo en ti!, si lo sugiere es porque “es” necesario.

-De acuerdo – acepto con un tono neutral - si lo haces yo también lo haré – espero por su respuesta, pasan pocos momentos antes de que se levante y se dirija de nuevo hacia mí, y yo como si estuviera hubiera soldado al piso, no me muevo para nada.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunta con anhelo, y sólo me limito a afirmar – también olvida esto – una de sus manos toma mi nuca y la otra mi cintura, cierra los ojos y se acerca a mi rostro; si creía que el toque de sus manos me quemaba, sus labios… ¡sus labios enardecen mi alma!

La caricia que recibe mi órgano es un mar que inunda todos mis sentidos, ¡creo que puedo ahogarme!, sé que esto es imposible… pero, ¡no lo puedo creer! Y no lo hago, sólo me limito a apreciar lo que pasa; de momento y como tengo los ojos abiertos de par a par, alcanzo a vislumbrar en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción plena, pero pierdo todo hilo de pensamientos al sentir su cómo su lengua juega traviesa en los rebordes exteriores de mi boca. Sus labios son carnosos y móviles, con una experiencia que muestra que sabe lo que hace, ¡que disfruta lo que está degustando!, eso me produce una sensación de goce extremo. No sé cómo pero mi boca se ha convertido en una receptora eficiente de cada roce, la abre poco a poco y la miel que comienzo a probar, ¡me parece el mejor manjar! no sabía que podía existir algo tan exquisito, su frescura deleita mi gusto, el sabor es tan grande que me hace cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Respiro fuertemente por la nariz, ¡no quiero despegar los músculos que nos unen!… creo que Anthony se percata de ello, pues en medio de este ejercicio siento como las comisuras de sus labios se levantan y por extraño que suene, creo que es la sonrisa más bella que me ha dedicado, pues la percibo totalmente.

Mis manos, antes quietas en mis costados, han cobrado vida propia, pero, no son como las de Anthony, curiosas y exploradoras, que se dirigen sin reparo a rincones inexplorados, ¡no!; las mías en cambio, viven de los bordes nuevos que tocan mis palmas… a través de ellas siento la firme musculatura que tiene Anthony, siento la temperatura de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel…

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero en un acto sincronizado nuestras bocas se separan, aunque se vuelven a unir inmediatamente, el toque es más sutil que al comienzo, pero definitivamente el contacto no deja de ser intenso…

Apoyo mi frente en la suya y respiro con dificultad. Mis labios pulsan por el contacto recibido, mis manos descansan en los hombros contrarios y mis rodillas no dejan de temblar. Empiezo a abrir los ojos, pero aun así, lo que impera en mí son las sensaciones, ya que estamos tan cerca que no me importa nada más; lentamente parpadeo y apunto la mirada hacia su cuerpo, sus hombros como pueden comprobar mis manos, están tan relajados que no es necesario seguir con las suaves caricias que les doy, pero aun así continuo… también me percato de sus piernas, que están entrecruzadas con las mías y su torso, que se apoya levemente en el mío… sus manos están en mis mejillas y… lo primero que vislumbró son sus orbes color avellana, las más penetrantes que haya visto, él me mira… mientras, lame su labio inferior con deseo, y eso me hace temblar.

-Señor tiene una llamada, la señorita Potts quiere comunicarse con usted – la voz de Jarvis nos regresa a la realidad.

¡¡¡No puede ser!!!

¡¡¿Que he hecho?!!

¡¿Cómo pude…?! ¡¿Cómo es que me deje llevar?!

¡¿Qué haré?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo no se iba a ver beso, quería que se lo tomaran con calma, de hecho lo escribí con una conversación interesante… pero siendo honesta, hasta yo deseaba que sucediera ya. Como es la primera vez que escribo algo similar, espero opiniones, críticas y sugerencias.  
> Por cierto Feliz Navidad.


	14. Con el corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
> Espero disfruten este capítulo, que es un humilde obsequio de mi parte.
> 
> Escuchen esta canción, para iniciar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLdzuciDZGU  
> Más adelante cuando la tensión se haya ido: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_tyPKUZumw
> 
> Esta última tendrá una relación con... algo interesante, en el futuro.

14 – Con el corazón  

Llegamos a una habitación pequeña (bueno, para mí lo es) me deja sobre la cama que hay bajo la litera, cierra la puerta y me da la espalda, hasta ahora noto que se ha cambiado, lleva ropa diferente al traje del Capitán América, viste mezclilla y una playera sin mangas obscura; ¡sí con el traje ajustado desconcentraba!, esta ropa sí que...

-       ¿Por qué? – pregunta con irritación, de pronto voltea y me mira fijamente- ¡¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en peligro?! – abro mucho los ojos, ¿ahora qué hice?, ¿por qué esta tan enojado?

-       ¿Qué? – respondo con un susurro, me aclaro la garganta – no sé a qué te refieres – le digo lo más sincero que puedo.

-       Sé que el doctor Banner es una persona _agradable,_ y aunque es peligroso que provoques a su otra personalidad yo… –  Eso me ha dejado seco, lo miro seriamente pues no lo puedo creer, él se acerca con cortos pasos a donde estoy – ¡pero ir directamente con el enemigo y exponerte a que te vuelva a hacer algo, es tan…!

-       Espera, espera, para tu carro – me levanto y muestro mis manos para que se detenga – ya te dije que no me hizo nada… - se acerca más rápido a mi e interrumpe mi explicación.

-       ¿Por qué lo defiendes? -  parece dolido y no me agrada eso – comprendo tu cercanía con Banner, pero… Stark ¿en serio? ¡¡¿Loki?!! ¡¿el enemigo?! – está muy alterado, camina de un lado a otro sin detenerse, sé que nuestra interacción no ha estado en buenos términos pero esto no se compara con nada anterior.

-       ¡¡¡no estoy defendiendo a nadie!!! – grito y antes de que comience a hablar quiero golpearlo para ver si le entran mis palabras, pero me detengo  - ese loco tiene información que me interesa y quiero sacársela, sólo deseo saber sobre la tecnología que nos hace ver como monos ignorantes – le explico mientras tomo su hombro conciliadoramente, él me mira fijamente – ¡sí! como debes saber esos “hechizos” no son lo que parecen, bajo esa linterna y Loki mismo hay energía que no es de este mundo, lo que consideramos “magia” es ciencia que aún no entendemos – ahora parece entender lo que quiero hacer – antes de que el fortachón se lo lleve debo investigar todo lo que pueda; por eso me apresure a hablar con él, y por si no lo notaste, será un mago pero parce que entiende de ciencia… - lo último se lo digo con tranquilidad y paciencia que raramente tengo, pero recuerdo el comienzo de su regaño y vuelvo a enfurecerme, lo sueldo de manera ruda y le grito – ¡¿Y por qué piensas que estoy en peligro constante?! sé que no tengo súper fuerza o habilidades extraordinarias, pero ya basta de no confiar en ¡¡mí!! – en lo último se oye mi desesperación, respiro agitadamente, cierro fuertemente los puños y recuerdo lo que Clint dijo… – mi dinero no es mi única virtud… - quiero que me crea, que sepa que soy algo más que eso - ¡soy lo suficientemente inteligente para salir de los problemas! Además, mi armadura me da la fuerza necesaria para luchar… creí que después de hoy te quedaría claro…

-       Confió en ti –dice fuerte y claro, no me cabe ninguna duda - lo que de dije antes era verdad, para mi eres un héroe, me enorgullece haber peleado a tu lado y ver lo equivocado que estaba contigo… costaste ese alambre tú solo… -  me habla de la manera más comprensiva que le he escuchado, en sus ojos puedo ver la verdad – pero… lo que no puedo entender es ¡¿porque te has de poner en peligro constante?! – ahora su semblante cambio, tiene una postura rígida y se acerca cada vez más con pasos certeros - ¿sabes la angustia que sentí cuando caíste del portal? – eso no lo esperaba, se inclina hacia mí y casi puedo sentir su aliento, mis piernas flaquean, pero no dejo de verlo a los ojos – y ¿qué hiciste después de despertar? – estoy a punto de contestar pero me interrumpe - ¡desapareciste tras de Hulk a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras! – responde con enojo.

-       ¡¡Lo sé!! No lo hice a propósito, se fui muy impulsivo y… – le digo apresuradamente - lo siento – susurro, nos quedamos en silencio y veo cómo se va calmando  - no pensé en las consecuencias – respiro fuertemente y él espera un poco más para hablar.

-       En la torre cuando te vi golpearlo, creí que te haría daño, que no llegaría a tiempo y… - eso me conmueve, ¡ahora entiendo porque no me dejaba solo!, porque a pesar de la incomodidad estaba junto a mí… le importo…-  sí Loki, siendo un “dios” quedo muy mal…-  su aflicción me enternece, ¡estoy tan emocionado!, siento como mi calor corporal ve en aumento, ahora siento vergüenza ¡ya no quiero que diga más!  

-       Entonces… ¿te preocupas mucho por mí? – le digo con alegría y un poco de ironía, sé la respuesta a eso, pero quiero que me lo diga y… ¡que demon…! ¡¿Por qué quiero eso? ¡que idiota soy! Está muy enojado por la estupidez que dije, pero me de pronto me doy cuenta, de la cercanía que tenemos es…. en vez de incomodarme parece el impuso que necesito para aproximarme más, mi único pensamiento coherente es: “quiero tocarlo… ¡quiero sentirlo!… ¡lo quiero… ahora!”.

No pierdo de vista sus acciones, cierra los ojos y me regala la expresión más hermosa que le haya visto, ¡veo su confusión!, ¡¡su entrega!!, su inquietud; se recarga en la pared y lo sigo sin separarme, mando al carajo todos mis pensamientos racionales y hago lo que mis instintos me piden… levanto mi mano y toco su mentón, paso por su mejilla y tomo su pómulo… me lleno de sensaciones nuevas… ¡su piel es suave a mi tacto!, su rostro no tiene imperfecciones, es tan bello que no me importa si es un hombre el poseedor de esa belleza… mi mano se siente tan cálida…

Entre más me arrimo puedo distinguir un aroma particular, nunca había notado algo similar, ¡su esencia es tan embriagante! que acerco mi nariz para capturar más, con ella delineo su mandíbula y parte de su cien, siento un ligero temblor cada que inhalo de él, pero… ¡no puedo parar! ¡¡No quiero perder estos pequeños detalles!! No soy totalmente consciente de la dirección que toman mis manos, pero sí de la dureza de sus músculos, de la proporción de sus bíceps, de lo terriblemente sensual que es… ¡dios! Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, no sé si está disfrutando de… “esto” pero yo sí.

¿A qué sabrán sus labios?

De pronto, se separa rápidamente de mí, tiene los ojos abiertos y veo miedo en su mirada… de alguna manera ¿sabrá lo que pensé? Se dirige a la puerta pero inesperadamente se detiene, parece tener un debate consigo mismo, esta tan alterado que ¡quisiera ayudarle…! estar cerca de él, térnelo sólo para mí; inconscientemente trato de confortarlo, no sé si funcione pero mi brazo esta sobre su hombro, quiero que se calme… y al parecer lo estoy logrando. Pero, tal vez se sintió incomodo (aunque no me ha apartado de él) o tal vez le desagrade mi toque… pero… ¡yo sólo…! no quiero estar lejos de él.

-       No te vayas – mi voz refleja todo lo que siento – yo… sólo soy… un idiota – exhalo fuertemente y cierro los ojos -  lamento si te incomode pero sólo quería… - detengo la oración pues no debo terminarla, no debo seguir pensando en “quería tocarte, quería sentirte… te quiero a ti”.  

-       ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías hacer? – lo suelto velozmente, su voz me hace conciente de la furia que tiene, cierro los ojos y trato de ocultar mi rosto, ¿Por qué pensé en todas esas “cosas”? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Porque quiero tener más de él? - ¡¿por qué juegas conmigo?! – el tono que usa me despierta, parece triste.

-       ¡No estoy jugando! – no quiero que piense eso, es todo lo contrario, él no lo sabe pero jamás en mi vida había hecho algo tan instintivo - no lo haría, mucho menos contigo –  camino hacia él, a pesar de su semblante que ahora es tan frío.

-       Entonces que pretendes – me habla con indiferencia, ¡me duele tanto!

-       ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé!, es sólo… lo que dijiste antes… – no se da cuenta ¡¿Qué no ve lo que provoca en mí?! ¡Estoy desesperado!, tomo mi cabeza, la oprimo y jalo de ella, me duele pero no me interesa.

-       ¿Qué? – sigue con su apatía, ¡duele tanto! todo lo que dijo antes… ¡se está yendo al caño!, no quiero dejar de importarle, ¡no quiero dejar de preocuparlo!, ¡¡¡no quiero dejar de ser “algo para él”!!!

-       No quiero que te arrepientas de ello – digo sin esperanzas, voy a donde él me dejo en un principio; suspiro y pienso… quisiera comenzar todo otra vez, ¡desearía poder ser mejor persona!, tal vez así no me odie y… ¡quiero oír sus palabras otra vez!

-       No te entiendo – se le oye más relajado, pero aun así no puedo levantar la mirada, no todavía.

-       Tú… - digo con ilusión - te preocupas por mí… - saboreo cada palabra, pues sé que es verdad - tal vez no sea de tu agrado, pero… - saber que le importo, es mi mejor medicina contra la angustia que el mismo causa- cofias en mi – me siento como un idiota, pero ¡un idiota alegre que puede saltar de felicidad…! lo miro y sé que no disimulo lo que siento, pero… me extraña que él este ¿nervioso?

-       Si lo dije y no me arrepiento – ese es un golpe directo a mi corazón, siento como en mis mejillas se instala un calor que no puedo parar, ¡lo acepta! - pero en momentos como este me confundes – ¡inocente! no es el único que no sabe que siente y ni qué hacer con ello.

-       Y ¿crees que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas? – eso sale con el tono mordaz que me caracteriza, al parecer no le agrada pues muestra su inconformidad, como no quiero causarle más pesar, voy poner las cartas sobre la mesa – soy un idiota –siento como me mira fijamente – yo…

-       No lo eres – Eso me sorprende, ¿me esta defendiendo de mi mismo?- Bueno no mucho – otra vez su nerviosismo brilla, ¡es tan gracioso!

-       Como sea – respiro y parece que ya nos hemos calmado ambos, debo pensar muy bien en lo que le voy a decir, no debo dejar que mis emociones e instintos ganen otra vez, puede pasar algo más desastroso - a lo que voy es que deberías olvidar lo que paso – ¡sí! es lo mejor, no quiero que lo bueno de todo este desastre se vaya al carajo por un absurdo desliz.

-       De acuerdo – acepta lo que le he pedido sin oponerse, pero eso en vez de alegrarme me molesta -  si lo haces yo también lo haré – no me gusta, ¡no quiero que olvide todo!, sé que fue un idea mía pero me desagrada pensarlo… ¡ah! ¡¿qué tonterías estoy…?! Sí él está dispuesto a olvidar, es lo mejor… pero tal vez… tal vez pueda hacer algo antes de mandar todo al caño…

-       ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – lo que voy a pedir… ¡es una locura! – también olvida esto – ¡ya lo he decidido! Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso… rápidamente me levanto y dirijo mis brazos a él, parece aterrado pero no me detengo, tomo con una mano su nuca, con la otra su cintura, cierro los ojos y aminoro la distancia; alcanzo a ver su expresión sorprendida, pero sólo espero que no me deje inconsciente después de esto… al tocar sus labios todo pensamiento cesa.

Nuestras bocas son llamas que forman una sola lengua de fuego, ¡mis labios aventureros recorren los bordes tersos que me ofrecen los de Steve!, el estallido que se produce en mi interior, retumba en un eco maravilloso donde puedo oír a nuestras almas tocarse; quiero más, ¡lo deseo todo! ¡¿Me alcanzara la vida para hacer algo más que esto?! No importa… Mi lengua traviesa decide probar por sí misma la gloria, tantea y degusta a placer; su travesía es recompensada pues se abre ante mí un mundo de sensaciones jamás sentidas…

Como la mayoría de mis acciones para con Steve, el instinto es lo único que me guía, pero en esta ocasión viene acompañado de un erotismo jamás expresado hacia otro ser; acerco todo mi cuerpo, ¡puedo jurar que estoy encima de él! mi pecho se encuentra a la altura del suyo, mis manos rodean todo lo que alcanzan: sus altos hombros, su duro pecho, su amplia espalda, su estrecha cintura, sus fuertes piernas… el examen que mis manos hacen no interrumpe la labor de mi boca, ya que afortunadamente puedo hacer y sentir tantas cosas a la vez, vamos ¡hasta mis piernas juegan y se entrelazan con las suyas! Pero hay algo que no me permite disfrutar con plenitud, hasta ahora sí algo me satisfacía bastaba sólo con eso, con Steve, ¡quiero que sienta lo que yo!, ¡¡que tenga la misma necesidad y hambre por probarme…!! ¡¡¡Quiero que me desee!!!... No sé si esta plegaria pudo recibirla, pues ahora siento como responde a mis caricias, sus labios con timidez se accionan y buscan más contacto, su lengua sutilmente recibe a la mía y juntas juegan a reconocerse; y sus manos, ¡oh! sus manos se apoyan fuertemente a mis hombros, hasta creo que se desplomará en cualquier momento, ¡pero no importa!, lo sostendré con gusto y sin límite de tiempo, ¡¡si lo desea se puede quedarse cuanto quiera…!! esta última idea me estremece, pero me llena de júbilo, rezo para que pueda ser verdad y celebro lo que ahora siento.

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero en un acto sincronizado nuestras bocas se separan, aunque se vuelven a unir inmediatamente, el toque es más sutil que al comienzo, pero definitivamente el contacto no deja de ser intenso…_

Steve respira dificultosamente, creo que como buen hombre de los años 40´s no debe tener mucha experiencia en “manosear” a alguien, ¡pero no importa! estoy dispuesto a ser su mentor; abro lentamente los ojos y veo que tiene una expresión de gozo enorme, escucho los latidos de su corazón inquieto, siento el temblor de su cuerpo y veo lo rojo de sus labios y mejillas… todo eso excita y estimula completamente a mi ser. ¡Mi mente inmediatamente piensa que su aliento es un húmedo fuego qué, como chispa enciende el volcán que hay en mí!

Sus ojos, como ventanas azules me permiten ver lo que su espíritu “es”, como  relámpagos certeros queman inmediatamente mi alma y dejan una marca que sé jamás desaparecerá, como resplandor luminoso ciegan todas mis ideas, pensamientos y razones… sólo me queda saborear mis labios, que antes tocaron los suyos y desear que pronto se vuelvan a unir.

-       Señor tiene una llamada, la señorita Potts quiere comunicarse con usted – la voz de Jarvis suena desde el transmisor de mi oído, pero por su expresión veo que también ha escuchado el mensaje. Sí no lo hubiera oído podríamos haber seguido… ¡¿Qué?! Ese pensamiento me regresa a la realidad, me aparto lo suficiente para tomar la llamada, no quiero que oiga lo que me dice, lo veo fijamente para comprobar si sucede.

-       Comunícame – mi voz sale ronca y rasposa, pero es seria.

-       ¡¡Tony!! ¡estás bien! ¡¿Por qué no habías contestado?! ¡¿Que ha pasado?! En las noticias sólo dicen que ganaron pero dicen dónde ni cómo están – apenas si he puesto atención a lo que dijo, se oye realmente preocupada, ¡pero no puedo concentrarme teniéndolo tan cerca de mí!

-       Estoy bien – mi tono es neutral pero mi voz aun suena áspera - cuando termine con esto llamare, avisa a Rhodye – inmediatamente Pepper se queja y quiere sacarme más información, pero sé que si no cuelgo ahora lo lograra, le diré lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que interrumpió y… ¡lo arruinare!, con ambos lo arruinare. Oprimo le único botón que tiene el trasmisor y corto la comunicación – Jarvis – llamo seriamente.

-       Si señor – responde con tranquilidad. Steve se ve nervioso y un tanto asustado ¡demonios! ¡No puede ser!

-       No vuelvas a interrumpir así – le ordeno con dureza, sabe que esa modulación significa que estoy realmente molesto; Steve me ha dado el mejor beso de mi vida, ¡pero no puede volverme a suceder!, ¡¡no puedo volver a perder el control así!! estrellarme con la realidad me duele… sólo puedo tratar de salir lo mejor librado – espero que cumplas con lo que prometiste – me enderezo completamente y doy varios pasos hacia atrás, veo en el semblante de Steve que hay dudas y confusiones, pero no me dice nada.

No se cuento tiempo pasa, pero se ha dado cuenta de que le hablo a él, así que veo como pasa del desconcierto al miedo, de la angustia al enojo… ¡¡demonios!! ¡Espero no haberlo arruinado!

-       ¡Stark! – su molestia se expresa firmemente yo doy cortos pasos a hacia atrás - ¡¡¡¿¿cómo puedes…??!!! ¡¡¡Quiero respuestas!!! – me ordena con firmeza… y no sé qué hacer, ¡no puedo decirle la verdad!, es tan vergonzoso…

-       ¿también te han ofrecido quedarte? – trato de hablar con naturalidad y sigo caminando sin verlo directamente - no me gusta la pocilga en la que pretenden meternos, pero como Banner y yo vamos a hacer un portal que trasporte al fortachón no hay remedio -  trato de peinarme con los dedos y de acomodar mi ropa, disimulo al limpiarme los labios y los restos de saliva que han quedado en ellos – pero en fin – de reojo veo hacia la puerta y me dirijo directamente a ella - entonces nos veremos seguido ya que supongo que vigilaras al psicópata – tomo la manija y le doy vuelta.

-       ¡Stark! ¡¡no te atrevas a huir…!! – me ha gritado con todas sus fuerzas, la amenaza está en el aire, tal vez pase lo que pensé al principio, me dejara inconsciente por “propasarme” con él - debemos hablar –  ¡No! Es peor de lo que he pensado, ¿Qué no ve que hay cosas que no quiero saber ni yo?

-       ¡No! ¡No debemos! – replico precipitadamente.

-       ¡Claro que sí!, ¿por qué hiciste eso…? – ¡oh no!, lo que más temo se está haciendo realidad - ¡¡¡dímelo!!! – grita desesperadamente

-       ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho? no recuerdo nada ¿y tú? – espero que con esa indirecta entienda, lo mejor es olvidar y jamás recordar.

-       ¡Me besaste…! - tiemblo al oírlo - ¡¡acaba de pasar…!! – siento su angustia, no puedo mantener la postura de impenetrable más tiempo - ahora respóndeme – me ordena, cada vez se oye más serio.

-       ¡¡No quiero!! – replico inmediatamente, sé que parezco un niño caprichoso pero… - no tengo porque… - le digo con todo el desdén que puedo reunir- ¿o es que quieres repetir? – sé que eso hará que estalle, pero una parte de mi quiere que conteste positivamente. Siento como sus fuertes manos, que antes me tocaban con delicadeza e ímpetu, me estrellan en la pared haciéndome daño.

-       ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡deja de burlarte de mí! – Es tan intimidante, que no creo poder hacer algo para evitar el miedo que me causa - habla claro y con seriedad – me advierte con ira - ¡¿porque hiciste eso?! – sé que si no respondo con la sinceridad, tal vez no la cuente, ¡sus amenazas han surtido efecto!

-       ¡Ya te dije que no juego! – la respuesta sale como si fuera un lamento - no contigo y – me callo antes de inculparme de los “juegos” que sí hago con otras personas... suspiro y miro hacia el suelo, espero que eso me calme.

-       Entonces… - sus manos dejan de presionarme, pero es tarde ya no puedo más.

-       ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?¡ - estoy tan furioso por todo lo que me hace sentir, pensar y hacer, cierro fuertemente los ojos, ¡ya no quiero todo esto!

-       La verdad – clama ¿realmente quiere saber? ¡¿Realmente lo soportara?!

-       ¡La verdad…! -repito con sorna - ¡¡¡la verdad es que no soy una buena persona!!!, ¡tengo muchos problemas! - grito fuertemente- Y lo peor es que la mayoría son causados por mí mismo –me voy apaciguando  – como este – susurro con ironía, en cualquier momento me saldrán lágrimas, no sé si de impotentica, felicidad, alivio o que otra puta emoción que me embarga- ¡¿y sabes qué?! – no quiero ser el único con estos sentimientos tan confusos, me vuelvo a acercar poco a poco a él - ¡la verdad es que quise hacerlo!, jamás me había pasado y quisiera… - paro y abro enormemente mis ojos, veo que esta estático pero ¡completamente aterrado!, no quiero ser el causante de eso - no importa – respiro profundamente y sé que debo salir, ¡es lo mejor! -  como ya te pedí antes, olvidado –lo digo con toda la indiferencia que puedo - es lo mejor… - susurro antes de voltear, pero… si insistía tanto ¿pudiera ser que…? - a menos que tu… - lo veo de reojo.

-       ¡No! – me responde con pavor, me duele… me duele tanto sabía que no le agrado, pero… hay un nudo en mi garganta que no me deja pensar más…

-       ¿No puedes tomar en nada con seriedad? –siento su pena, su dolor es el mismo que el mío; pero… no debo hacer nada… es lo mejor, sólo aclarare algunos puntos.  

-       Mira – le hablo con toda la amabilidad que puedo - lo siento de acuerdo, a menos que quieras algo de mí, lo mejor es olvidar, seguiremos como si nada y no habrá ningún problema – eso ni yo me lo creo, pero una parte ilusa de mi ser, espera que acepte. 

-       ¿Querer algo de….? – está sumamente perturbado - ¿sabes? no creo que…- apenas si puede articular las palabras, pero eso me llena de… ¿esperanza? - Eso no será posib… - y ahora me está desesperando- yo no …

-       ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! – no aguanto más y lo interrumpo - ¿De que hablas?, ¡¡¡explícame!!! – respiro con dificultad, me siento tan agotado pero no dejo de verlo…

Ha pasado bastante tiempo (por lo menos para mí es mucho) y no nos hemos movido… ni siquiera para parpadear…creo que debo ayudarle…

-       Mira no soy gay – aclaro rápidamente - ni nada por el estilo, bueno… tampoco soy homofóbico… no soy nada de eso - creo que eso no explica lo que paso - mmm “eso” solo fue un momento de debilidad y… – detengo mi “explicación”, porque se está riendo… ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¿dije algo “gracioso”?

-       No entiendo lo que dices...  – ríe pero ahora parece sufrir – pero… si te estas burlando de mí, como es tu costumbre, hay algo que debes saber – eso sí que no lo esperaba - No es que me guste pero no creo poder olvidar lo que paso – ¡¿Qué?! ¿a él le habrá… gustado? – me confundes tanto, no sé si el besarme es un raro juego tuyo o una costumbre extravagante de este tiempo – ¡Qué tontería!, lo veo directamente y me acerco a él- dices que no juegas conmigo, pero con lo que haces puedo ver es tu insensibilidad e irresponsabilidad – eso hace que me detenga abruptamente -¿piensas qué crear problemas con las personas es una buena forma de vivir?,  tal vez para ti sea fácil pero yo no estoy dispuesto a…

-       ¡Basta! – no entiendo a lo que quiere llegar, pero me duelen sus palabras -  he escuchado suficiente… -suspiro y lo miro insistentemente, esto no le agradara- lamento si lastime su integridad de “hombre” arcaico pero ahora deberes vivir con ello… sólo supéralo y no llores – mi dolor ha hablado.

-       Stark eso no es disculparse, ¡¿por qué insistes en joder todo lo que digo?! – como lo supuse, pero al parecer también está dolido.

-       No quiero hacerlo –le respondo inmediatamente - ¡Ahhh! ¡¡lo odio!!! – grito fuerte y percibo su sorpresa - odio sentirme así – poco a poco voy serenándome, levanto mi mano e intento tocarlo… él no huye de mi - ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto o porque lo hice lo que hice  – inhalo muy fuerte, lo tomo del brazo – pero, lo que más odio… - bajo la mirada y exhalo pausadamente, no lo veo pero sé que está atento a todo lo que hago – lo que realmente odio, es que no pueda llevarme bien contigo… - lo suelto - ahora sé que lo arruine – me siento tan cansado, que voy y me dejo caer sobre la cama; tomo mi cabeza, tengo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ya no quiero pensar en nada.

-       Tony… - me dice con expectación, mi cuerpo tiembla al oírlo y dirijo toda mi atención a lo que me dirá – a mí tampoco me gusta llevarme mal contigo… - veo que se ha calmado completamente, se le ve un semblante de ¿culpa? – pero esto ha llegado a su límite… - ahora soy yo el que está nervioso; Pasa mucho tiempo sin decir nada, ¡¡ahrg!! no aguanto la incertidumbre -¿Decías la verdad? – pregunta sencillamente.

-       Siempre digo la verdad… - respondo con ironía, pues ya no quiero seguir enfrentando a la verdad, veo su incredulidad y le sonrió, él se ve un poco perturbado… mmm ¿a qué “verdad” se refería?

-       Necesitas descansar – declara, parece mucho más tranquilo al hablarme, pero eso creo que lo dice más para sí mismo.

-       Si ya lo creo – respondo con ironía, lo que necesito es un trago, ¡no! muchos tragos, ¡oh! y hacer lo que yo mismo propuse, olvidar todo.

-       … - nos vemos fijamente sin hablar o hacer algún ruido.

-       Entonces.

-       Entonces – decimos al mismo tiempo, ahora estamos tan nerviosos.

-       Tu primero – me pide.

-       Bien, quedando claro eso, ¿ahora qué haremos? –  hablo con tranquilidad, puedo ver su sorpresa, supongo que no esperaba eso.

-       Tony, nada ha quedado claro – explica con reparo - pero en algo tienes razón, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en lo que haremos… ¿alguna sugerencia? – hay que superarlo… supongo que quiere saber cómo nos llevaremos de ahora en adelante; sí él “no lo olvidara” pues yo si lo hare y… ¡Ahh! no puedo engañarme a mí mismo. Inhalo largamente mientras pienso como es que… ¡estoy pensado!, vamos, sé que no es un gran descubrimiento, pero hasta ahora lo que hice mayormente fue dejarme llevar y “no pensar” precisamente, por eso es un logro que pueda hacerlo, cuando él me llama… 

-       ¿Sabes…? – Comienzo a reír sutilmente, quiero que lo sepa – es muy divertido, cuando hablamos o peleamos, bueno de hecho es igual… - ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? - me rio mucho… de ti, no contigo – aclaro pero apenas si puedo hablar por la risa que me gana  -creo que vale la pena… si – veo que se ha exasperado y otra vez se acerca a mí de forma amenazadora – espera, espera – levanto las manos para que se detenga -  Antes de que vuelvas a gritarme te explicare, lo que quiero decir, es que he notado algo gracioso… seguimos un patrón sólo nosotros dos: hablamos y ya sea que diga algo que tu sientes como agresión o que realmente lo sea, instantáneamente nos comenzamos a gritar, después, queremos arrancarnos la cabeza… pero tú dices la palabra mágica y no sé qué pasa, pero nos sinceramos y nos entendemos mejor – eso rompe la tensión y reímos alegremente.

-       Y ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? – pregunta con curiosidad, definitivamente el peor momento ha pasado.  

-       Mmmm adivina – lo tiento de forma divertida, el ambiente que se está formando es más que agradable, ¡ya se ha roto la tensión totalmente! ¿Cómo es posible?, bueno no importa, es mejor estar así -  lo más extraño, es que personalmente nunca me había pasado, ya que en general se hace lo que yo digo y no presto atención a nada más, pero… es divertido molestarte anciano – analizo y le digo con cariño -  aunque “esto” que te digo es efectivo, ya sabes, porque hasta ahora nos hemos “entendido” – aclaro - me pone a pensar en que hay que buscar otra manera para interactuar  – reímos libremente, pero creo que ha entendido mi punto, sólo espero que lo logremos…

-       … - pasa otro silencio, pero este no es incomodo, sólo necesitamos tiempo para superarlo.

-       Entiendo – parece meditar – también he notado que podemos hablar con sinceridad y nos va mejor… - apoya lo que digo ¡genial!- Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que representas todo lo que no entiendo de esta época – dice seriamente, está siendo abierto – no fue justo para ti pero es la verdad, no quería tener nada que ver contigo - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Quiere que me aleje? ¿Esa es la “solución” que propondrá?

-       Y ¿Esto como ayudara a no llevarnos mal Capi? – interrumpo inmediatamente, me muestro tan confundido – si no quieres tener algo conmigo… -mi voz se me está quebrando ¡fantástico!, falta que llore como una niña frente a quien me está rechazando… ¿pero qué carajos? ¡¡¡No le he propuesto nada!!!

-       Espera – interrumpe – no es lo que piensas – respiro profundamente y calmo mi respiración, mientras, me toma el hombro y se sienta a mi lado, levanto la mirada y no resisto, me acerco más, sé que estoy invadiendo su espacio personal otra vez pero…– eso era antes - un suspiro fuerte sale de mí - ahora es diferente – aclara y pasa todo su brazo sobre mis hombros - cuando estoy contigo aprendo muchas cosas -  mmmm que raro ¿Qué le abre enseñado? Hasta ahora noto que toda la tensión se ha ido (otra vez), me dejo llevar por su abrazo y disfruto su compañía - ahora sé lo prejuicioso que fui contigo y lo lamento; también sé que no debo creer ciegamente en todo lo que me dicen…– si semblante es tan… radiante, ¡siento tanta comodidad!- y cuando estoy contigo, ¡creo que venceremos todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten!- parece tan feliz cuando dice lo último. Ahora entiendo su punto, pero hablar con él es como ir en una montaña rusa de emociones, en poco tiempo he sentido tantas que no se si resista más – pero debes parar de actuar tan impulsivamente, realmente me confundes… sé que puedo confiar en ti, de hecho lo hago, pero…

-       Yo no… también estoy… no sé qué decir a eso –me abruma todo lo que dice, bajo la mirada… ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto? De pronto, lo veo fijamente– Pero… tú no quedas exento ¿sabes?, respondes a lo que hago, así que sí quieres pedir algo creo que debes comenzar contigo mismo – él me provoco primero a pelear, él respondió a mi beso, él me está abrazando… también es responsable; no me ha soltado ni respondido pero parece más serio, sin alejarse de mí, voltea ve hacia enfrente, a nada en específico.  

-       Cuando conocí a tu padre, creí que era un hombre extraordinario, muy adelantado a su época ya sabes todo un genio- me tenso inmediatamente ¿eso que tiene que ver con…?– rápidamente nos entendimos y trabajamos juntos, él fue de gran asistencia en la guerra, con sus inventos realizamos muchas misiones y salimos victoriosos en muchas batallas, pero… era sólo un colaborador - ¡oh! es tan refrescante oír eso – no creas que no lo apreciaba, era un buen amigo, dispuesto a cualquier locura para ayudarme, pero… no era un hombre que estuviera en el campo de batalla; eso es lo diferente contigo, además de luchar, tienes la iniciativa de hacer las cosas, no esperas ordenes… - su semblante muestra lo emocionado que esta.

-       Que extraño creí que odiabas eso… - le interrumpo sin querer.

-       Lo odio –aclara pero no está molesto - pero no puedo dejar de ver lo bueno que ha salido de esas acciones – eso me deja perplejo… ¡el realmente _me ha visto_!, ¡ha mirado todo lo que hago...! ¡¡¡estoy tan feliz!

-       ¿Quieres que lo haga más seguido? –no puedo resistir preguntarle.

-       No –responde inmediatamente, pero es tan gracioso que comenzamos a reír juntos.

-       Lo hare – declaro con solemnidad.

-       Lo sé – suelta con un susurro, ahora lo siento tan cerca de mí – Lo que quiero decir, sin mucha elocuencia realmente, es que… lo lamento – siento como mi corazón se detiene por la emoción, el me mira fijamente y suaviza sus rostro  – Tienes razón, yo también soy responsable de muchas cosas. ¡eres un buen compañero de batalla!, confiaría mi vida en ti… es por eso que no quiero están “mal” contigo – creo que me explica como si hablara con un niño, pero en vez de molestarme, ¡me gusta! realmente me gusta y lo que dice… me eleva inmediatamente - siento no haber puesto de mi parte, siento fomentar el ambiente de tensión que tenemos… siento ser un mal compañero –niego con la cabeza inmediatamente, jamás podrá ser malo ¡ni aun que lo intente! - admito que hemos sido irresponsables… - asiento con la cabeza pues eso es totalmente cierto - pero por ahora…-se instala un silencio incomodo, ¿Qué me dirá?, ¿hablara del beso que le di? - estoy tan aliviado – exhalo fuertemente, no sabía que contuve la respiración, se le nota más calmado - tanto que me motiva a seguir… -¿seguir?... se refiere a ser compañeros, amigos ¿o…?

Nos miramos directamente, pero no sé qué pensar ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?, no lo sé y posiblemente nunca lo sepa, pero al parecer, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, desaciertos o lo que sea que haya sido ese… _contacto_ ; realmente podremos llevarnos bien.

-       ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto inmediatamente, me incorporo un poco, ahora estoy frente a él.

-       Cuando mencionaste que los vengadores era un grupo que Fury manipula no te quise creer, pero… -¿será que…? ¿quiere trabajar en un equipo aislado? Él se recarga completamente la pared, casi ocupa la mayoría de la cama de debajo de la litera, mientras yo, con las piernas cruzadas me acomodo a su costado.

-       Podemos hacerlo diferente - repongo rápidamente, me oigo ansioso pero no me importa - podemos hacer una alternativa – trato de convencerlo y veo que lo estoy logrando porque su mirada es de total aprobación - ¡claro que sí!, digo ya tenemos mi ingenio – no puedo evitar soltar, veo como frunce el ceño pero es tan distinto ahora…

-       Stark no abuses – me advierte y reímos al instante, ¡sí! Definitivamente podemos superar _“eso”._

-       Bueno, bueno, hay mucha gente a la que podemos convocar, que también no marcha al paso que marca Fury – le explico… ya que durante esta batalla lo note, nuestra distancia vuelve a disminuir, me apoyo en su brazo totalmente, pero… por extraño que parezca no hay rastros de incomodidad, por ambas partes - pero hay que tomarlo con calma, además esta eso de que apenas despertaste de tu sueño de belleza y no sé qué quieras hacer por ahora pero… - detengo lo que digo, pues es se ve pensativo…

-       ... me gustaría, ya sabes hacer “algo” con la vida que todavía tengo… - me dice de una forma en la que muestra su nerviosismo, no está inseguro, pero… creo que entiendo lo que quiere decir, realmente la debe de estar pasando mal…

-       Y lo harás –declaro efusivamente, quiero animarlo me recargo más en él y lo reconforto - sólo debemos planear como vas a conocer el mundo y… - ¡que idiota soy! Ya me estoy incluyendo en sus planes y no sé si en el futuro quiere seguir en contacto conmigo… digo trabajar es una cosa pero convivir… es totalmente diferente.

-       ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con extrañeza, muestras mueve la mano en la que estoy apoyado, me anima con delicadeza.

-       Realmente… ¿quieres trabajar conmigo? – pregunto, pues no concibo como seria.

-       ¿Tú no quieres? – responde con inseguridad, si mano de ha detenido.

-       No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado, digo no es un secreto que soy toda una celebridad y… - trato de alejarme sutilmente de él.

-       Diva – interrumpe y lo miro de mala manera, pero el sólo ríe por mi reacción.

-       A lo que voy es que no recibiré un premio al compañero del año – explico con molestia - o que suelo olvidar al equipo y esas cosas raras que …

-       Pues hay que probar – vuelve a interrumpirme - no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos – la sonrisa que me manda disipa toda duda de mi mente, siento que sí él dice que lo _debemos_ intentar, será posible, vuelvo a acomodarme cerca de él, ahora con más confianza.

-       De acuerdo – acepto alegremente- pero por lo mientras, cuando salgamos de aquí… hay que hacer algo… ya sabes informal – y no sé porque lo dije, pero ¡realmente quiero salir con él! espero que lo que paso hace un momento no sea un impedimento; aunque tal vez sea muy optimista… aun así trato de no verlo directamente, pues estoy un poco avergonzado de mi propuesta, no sé sí aceptara.

-       ¿Cómo informal? – ¡que tonto!, mientras me quiebro la cabeza, él ni se da cuenta de los dilemas que tengo.

-       Sí, podemos ir a algún lugar o ver algo o… - recuerdo que dijo que no podría olvidar el beso que le di, sí convivimos más yo tampoco lo lograré – déjalo – estoy a punto de retractarme, pero su mirada curiosa con un deje de ilusión me detiene -  bueno si quieres… - ¡demonios! No sé como continuar.

-       Sí, me gustaría hacer algo informal – acepta, aunque no creo que este seguro de lo que trato de decir, ¡¡Ahh!! como me estresa… realmente estoy agotado.

-       … - nuestra vista esta hacia adelante sin poner atención a nada en especifico.

-       Oye – susurro - hasta ahora no había notado que acabamos con un ejército alienígena y no…

-       Descansa, yo… - le iba a preguntar si él duerme o reposa en algún momento, creo que se ha adelantado a mi - tomare la otra estancia – deja de rodearme con su brazo y se levanta de la cama.

-       No quédate yo me voy – seguidamente me levanto y detengo su marcha con una mano - es lo mejor – le hablo con soltura que no tengo, pues aun estoy nervioso.

-       Gracias – sonríe y vuelve a sentarse en la cama.

-       ¿Sabes…? –hay algo en lo que debe estar al tanto, así como él hablo sinceramente, yo debo hacer lo mismo -  Howard era un idiota, pero solo cuando hablaba de ti parecía el padre que debió haber sido – percibo confusión en su rostro - extrañamente tú lo hacías una buena persona… y digo extrañamente porque tal vez sea un efecto secundario de ti – sigue desconcertado, parece que medita lo que le digo, así que espero que me indique para seguir hablando, el levanta la mirada- Creo que si en la idea del equipo de súper gente estas tú, tal vez no sea un desastre – siento como el calor del bochorno invade mi rostro, ¡qué tontería! ¿Cómo puede decirle eso?

-       Yo… - ¡que estúpido!, ya lo puse nervioso otra vez - ¿no crees que este “pasado de moda”? – ¡¿Qué?! Eso detiene a todas mis suposiciones. Estoy muy sorprendido, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?... o es que… ¿yo ayude a que lo crea así?

-       Mmmm sí, mucho –digo sin pensar y veo como se desanima - pero ese será tu papel, ser el “hombre santo” que recuerde a los demás mortales como debe ser el camino correcto, o lo que sea que hayas aprendido en los 40’s – digo con simpleza, pero sé que es lo que necesitaba… debe saber que es importante y que contrario a lo que digo, yo también lo aprecio.

-       Entiendo – responde mientras ríe plácidamente -  Y ¿tu? – pregunta con regocijo.

-       Mmm, sí me lo piden bien y bonito el líder – creo que hable de mas otra vez, veo como frunce el ceño y me mira con desaprobación mientras cruza los brazos – o el creativo, ya sabes me gusta experimentar – ahora sonríe pero parece perturbado – realmente no importa, pues seré el estilo que hace falta, no te preocupes tengo mucho – le explico con ademanes y arrogancia.

-       Pues me preocupa – declara- tal vez no lo puedas controlar – habla con un tono severo, ¿Cómo es que…? – ¡¿y sí te desquicias?! ¿Qué haremos? – ¡ese …! sólo estaba bromeando, veo como no puede aguantar la risa.

-       Ja no sabes lo que dices, recuerda que mucho nunca es suficiente – digo como si fuera un niño tratando de defenderse.

-       … - el silencio que se instala es cómodo, pero parpadeo mucho, estoy agotado…

-       Ve a descansar Stark – me dice con clama, mientras se levanta nuevamente.

-       No, todavía tengo energía – protesto y él sonríe inmediatamente - vamos a hacer una pijamada con tu amigo “la rubia” – propongo con alegría, mientras el ríe pero de forma más discreta, nos dirigimos a la salida - ese Hulk sí que es terrible – hablo en cuanto recuerdo al duende, pero su semblante cambia inmediatamente ¿ahora qué hice?, nos detenemos.

-       Tony – ¡oh no! la palabra mágica, lo que viene es serio.

-       Dime – hablo con solemnidad.

-       Veo que Hulk fuera de batalla responde a lo que tú le dices – explica lentamente y sin exaltarse.

-       Si – confirmo con formalidad. 

-       Sabes que debes tener cuidado – va acercándose y pareciera que me está interrogando.

-       Sie –confirmo pero ahora con un toque de duda.

-       … - se acerca más y parece más serio, ¡piensa Stark!, que “debes” hacer con Hulk... ¡ya se!

-       Está bien, le diré que se controle –perfecto, es lo que él esperaba, me lo dice su semblante, ¡acerté! - además espero emplear al buen doctor en mi torre quiero ver que tan bueno es – le digo sin preocuparme, sigue serio pero ya no tanto - y no… no te preocupes el gigante se quedara dónde está… - finalmente exhala con tranquilidad - a menos que…

-       ¡Stark! –interrumpe inmediatamente.

-       Amenos que él quiera salir o tomen un acuerdo – eso lo deja perplejo – sí es así hay que respetar su forma de relacionarse ¿o no? – al parecer mi argumento es válido para él, pues parece meditar lo que digo - ¿No quieres a hombre verde como parte del equipo? –pregunto con franca curiosidad, pero inmediatamente me mira como si estuviera loco - ¡vamos! el todo valeroso capi  no debe discriminar a nadie – le insisto mientras le tomo amistosamente del hombro.

-       Sólo ten cuidado – acepta sin mucho ánimo, pero con seguridad, ¡sabía que era alguien razonable!

-       Capi –llamo con satisfacción.

-       ¿Sí? – responde ya más templado.

-       Paleta – le vuelvo a llamar, abre grande los ojos pero no parece enojado.

-       Tonto – me regresa el llamado.

-       Anciano – digo riendo.

-       Stark – ahora soy el que le mira con desagrado mientras él ríe - Déjame descansar – pide cordialmente, con un ademan ceremonioso me inclino y señalo la cama, le indico que regrese a sentarse, camina y se acomoda en un costado, dando la espalda a la pared. Me incorporo y me planto frente a él, lo que le diré es sumamente importante.

-       Steve – ¡qué bien suena su nombre saliendo de mis labios!, él inmediatamente levanta la mirada y parece asombrado, pero aun así está muy serio – estamos… ya sabes ¿en buenos términos? – pregunto con anhelo.

-       Sinceramente –sonríe afable - creo que jamás estaremos en buenos términos – eso no me perturba del todo pues…

-       Yo también lo creo… - repongo inmediatamente, pero me duele -  tal vez es lo mejor – declaro de forma abatida, mientras doy cortos pasos hacia la salida, no sé qué significa esto, pero… creo que es lo mejor, no me agrada… estoy tan cansado.

-       Si – responde él, también parece perturbado, nos damos una última mirada.

-       Adiós – salgo de su habitación sin voltear a verlo nuevamente, no sé qué es lo que esperaba, pero… ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Salgo de la habitación y cierro la puesta, voy a donde me dijeron que podía cambiarme… pero extrañamente es cerca de donde esta él, maldito karma… decidí que olvidare lo que ha pasado, así que elimino cualquier pensamiento sobre él.

Entro a la habitación que es igual a la acabo de salir, busco e inspecciono lo que tiene y encuentro, ropa, artículos de limpieza, informes que supongo debo leer y todo lo básico para sobrevivir; voy haca la ducha e inmediatamente me quito la ropa; veo el estado en la que se encuentra y me sorprende, hasta ahora reparo en lo sucio y roto de mis prendas, me sorprende haber sido capaz de andar así, ¿Cómo pude dejar que me viera en esas fachas?...

Rápidamente abro la llave y me meto bajo el agua no me importa la temperatura, quiero quitarme los residuos de polvo, sangre y el olor ¡maldición! Qué horror, tallo fuertemente mi cuerpo hasta dejar algunas partes de mi piel rojas, pero es que estoy tan sucio, ¡Qué vergüenza!... y pensar que anduve paseando libremente ¡así! Lavo mi cabello más de 3 veces, pero aun así siento que no estoy limpio… salgo después de mucho tiempo, estoy totalmente despierto y me pongo lo primero que veo, ya cambiado me siento y veo la hora son las 10:20 ¿cómo se me puedo haber pasado tan rápido el tiempo?

Hago un recuento rápido del mi estancia en este horrible lugar, entre la declaración, mi visita al psicópata y la “conversación” con el capi (me estremezco sólo de mencionarlo en mi mente), se fue toda la tarde-noche; me dispongo a ir a dormir, pero ya adentro de las cobijas de la cama, ¡no puedo cerrar los ojos…! cada que lo intento, ¡¡lo veo a él!!, cuando los cierro, ¡¡¡recuerdo las sensaciones que experimente!!!, y al abrirlos puedo ver sus ojos, ¡¡tan clara esta su imagen en mi mente que me perturba…!! _Así no podre “descansar”;_ 1 hora después de muchos fallidos intentos: de dormir, ¡de dejar de pensar en _él_! y de ¡¡¡“olvidar” el maldito beso que le di!!! me levando enojado de la cama y tomo mi trasmisor, pido a Jarvis que prepare la armadura.

Salgo de la habitación, como si algo me persiguiera, no sé, tal vez los pensamientos que no quiero enfrentar, tal vez los sentimientos que no sé describir o las sensaciones que prometí olvidar… ¡no! Debo dejar de pensar… y ¡¡no me importa…!! ¡¡¡son tonterías!!!

Me dirijo a la armería; en el trayecto noto que muy pocas personas continúan levantadas, trato de evitarlos pero es imposible ya que siguen reparando el helicarrier, el lugar está hecho un desastre, pero… no es de mi incumbencia; entro a la estancia donde se encuentra mi armadura y esta accionada, se pega a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y se despliega el panel de actividades, indico a Jarvis que me comunique con Rhodey… me dirijo hacia la ventana más cercana pero antes de activar mis propulsores oigo un llamado… pongo más atención y volteo hacia atrás.

-       ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Fury me pregunta con serenidad ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo que tampoco?

-       No sé de lo que hablas – sigo caminando hacia la ventana.

-       Al parecer tu y el capitán son los únicos que tienen energía a estas horas – ¡¿Qué?! Me detengo inmediatamente, ¡el capi…! ¡¿Cómo es que..?! Stark espera… piensa, sabes quién es Fury, él habla con expectativa, ¡te está probando! - hasta Loki descansa tranquilamente en su celda – lo veo sin decir nada, ¡no me leerá!

-       Pues que poco aguantan ¿no crees? – digo con ironía y sin mostrar lo perturbado que estoy.

-       ¿Te vas? – pregunta estoico, ahora está frente a mí, con esa postura de mandamás que tiene ¿Cómo es que llego tan rápido?

-       No te importa… - le digo groseramente, pero él se mantiene en su lugar – sólo voy a tomar aire, no te preocupes volveré y salvare el día – mi sarcasmo le enoja, me gusta más así, pero antes de volver a mi camino…

-       ¿Por qué necesitas tomar aire Stark? - ¿sabrá algo? ¿habrá visto cuándo…?  

-       …- me limito a verlo seriamente, lo que tenga que decirme debe hacerlo antes de que me canse y me vaya definitivamente – ¿no tienes algo más interesante que hacer? no sé mmm ¿reconstruir el mundo? Dicen que trataron de destruirlo – le pregunto con burla, pero su semblante no cambia, es como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-       ¿Hay algo que deba saber? - ¡desgraciado! No sé sí sabe algo, pero es un estúpido si cree que le diere.

-       ¿Tú? ¿preguntando? Pero si lo sabes todo ¿no es así? –trato de ser lo más natural que puedo, pero espero que entienda que se lo metiche que es y que no me intimida.

-       Es verdad lo _sé todo_ -¡oh no! Eso me ha dejado frío, afortunadamente el casco cubre mi rostro - pero eso no evita que me lo digas con tus propias palabras - ¡¿lo sabe?! ¿Cómo es posible?

-       No tengo nada que decirte a ti – mi frialdad es totalmente contraria a lo que siento verdaderamente - ¿Qué quieres? – hay un tiempo largo de tensión, el idiota me ha irritado bastante.

-       … - suspira y se pone a un costado mío, eso me tensa terriblemente espero sienta mi hostilidad y hable de una buena vez - ¿Qué le hiciste al capitán?

-       ¡¡¡Maldición!!! Él no es un soplón, ¡así que tú espiaste! – eso sí que le impacto, pues su temple inquebrantable se ha roto - ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?! – no importa lo exaltado que este, realmente ¡quiero golpear a este…!

-       Según mi base de datos, eres un irresponsable de poca moral – eso detiene mis acciones - al que no le interesa nadie, pero no tenía registrado ningún tipo de actividad con los de tu mismo sex… -¡¡¡bastardo!!! Levanto mi mando y lo amenazo con la luz que despide mi propulsor.

-       ¿Qué quieres? – sueno tan mortal al preguntar, pues veo como suda y lleva una mano hacia donde sé que esta su revólver… no sé cuánto nos mantenemos así, pero él idiota se va relajando.

-       Stark, lo creas o no te conozco – no bajo mi mando en ningún instante, pero el parece más tranquilo – te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

-       Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mi – la inflexión de mi voz muestra lo peligroso que puedo ser…

-       Debes pensar muy bien en lo que haces - ¿me está aconsejando? ¡ese imbécil…! – no sólo tu saldrás afectado – eso paraliza todo mi ser… tiene razón.

-       Lo sé –digo simplemente, relajo mi cuerpo, apago y bajo mi mando finalmente.

-       No lo sabes – ahora estamos más tranquilos – por eso te lo estoy diciendo – cruza sus brazos y me siento como en un interrogatorio, pero ¡está loco si cree que le diere algo más!

-       ¿Qué quieres… - sé que me voy a arrepentir al terminar la pregunta – que haga? – ¡lo sabía! el maldito está sonriendo.

-       Trata de controlarte – estoy por protestar pero él continua viéndome con su ojo inquisidor, parece que adivina lo que quiero hacer – “más”… -recalca -sé que te es difícil, pero no seas impulsivo – recomienda, como si no lo hubiera pensado antes.

-       … - la verdad es que no sé qué pretende, llegue a pensar que me reclamaría por la estupidez que hice o que me pediría alejarme del capi, pero nada…

-       Sólo un idiota te juzgaría - ¿a qué se refiere? – y eso te incluye a ti - ¡suficiente! Sigo mi camino hacia la ventana por la que saldré – sólo entiende – me detengo y escucho – es inesperado… no creas que será fácil de asimilar, no para todos - ¡¿de qué carajos…?! – tampoco te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, pero… - ya me canse.

-       ¡Basta! No sé dé qué hablas, me das urticaria… - retraigo la máscara que cubre mi rostro y le muestro una mueca de aberración – no me esperes despierto.

-       Vuelva antes del inicio de la jornada señor Stark – le muestro la lengua. Cubro mi rostro y salgo.

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Durante mi vuelo Jarvis me indica que Rhodey está en la línea.

-       ¡Tony! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Qué ha pasado? – se oye angustiado, eso inmediatamente me conforta, siempre tan bueno.

-       ¿estas ocupado? – pregunto con naturalidad – voy por un trago, así pensé ¿Qué tal sí tu buen amigo quiere salir? – espero que no pregunte nada.

-       Tony… - se oye enojado – estoy en la base - ¡perfecto! Me dirijo hacia sus coordenadas – además no creo que debas… –no necesito oír nada más.

-       Casualmente voy a pasar por ahí, nos vemos en 15 – corto la comunicación y le pido a Jarvis que mande toda la potencia a los propulsores.

Como prometí, ¡planeo olvidarme de TODO!, el alcohol, Rodey y muchas mujeres me ayudaran… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten y díganme que les pareció.
> 
> Sí esta historia les gusto, recomienden la a un amigo, sí no, recomienden la a un enemigo.


	15. Punto de quiebre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta recién salido de mis dedos, deseo que la espera haya valido la pena. 
> 
> (Como nota personal, les comento que estuve editandolo mucho tiempo, quisiera que me dijeran sus comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones o mentadas de...)

Este capitulo esta recién salido de mis dedos, deseo que la espera haya valido la pena. 

(Como nota personal, les comento que estuve editandolo mucho tiempo, quisiera que me dijeran sus comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones o mentadas de...)

* * *

La atmosfera que teníamos se ha roto completamente, Anthony parece reaccionar y se aleja un poco de mí, lleva una mano hacia su oído pero no ha dejado de mirarme, puedo percibir que habla con una mujer; su voz es rasposa y seria… pero yo no puedo escuchar nada más que los latidos de mi corazón.

¡¿Qué sucederá ahora?!

Mi respiración se normaliza lentamente… trato de organizar mis ideas, pero sólo hay algo, que aunque no lo admita es en lo único que pienso… “me ha gustado”, “¡quisiera repetirlo…!” “¡¡¡muero por saciar el hambre que no sabía que tenía!!!” Lo peor de todo es que temo que el ambiente que teníamos ¡no vuelva nunca!

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Nunca me había sentido de esta manera!, no reconozco ninguna de estas sensaciones que me poseen y ¡no sé porque ha tenido que ser Anthony el que las produzca! Temo tanto por lo que sucederá…

-       No vuelvas a interrumpir así – salto inconsciente mente al oír eso, al parecer habla con Jarvis… ¿ha dicho que interrumpió… lo “nuestro”? – espero que cumplas con lo que prometiste – parece que me habla... ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¿está loco?, antes le dije que lo olvidaría pero… ¡aun puedo sentir como palpitan mis labios! ¡¡aun siento en mí el calor de su cuerpo!!... ¡no lo puedo creer! Sigo sin moverme, veo como se aleja completamente de mí dando varios pasos hacia atrás; parece que no le afecto en nada lo que acaba de suceder ¡¿Es que no sintió nada?!

No puedo pensar coherentemente ¡tengo tantas dudas! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¡¿¿Por qué le correspondí??!! ¡¡¿¿Qué fue esto para él??!!

Por un momento pienso que lo que paso… ¡y tal vez haya sido una alucinación…! Pero no,  ¡¡No lo fue!! Veo como se arregla el cabello ¡que  _yo_   le revolví!, como se acomoda la ropa que ¡ _yo_  le desarregle! y finalmente, como pasa el pulgar por sus labios, ¡¡quitándose lo que debe ser nuestra saliva…!! ¿Cómo quiere que olvide? sí no me está ayudando en nada.

-       ¡Stark! – pronuncio en voz alta… pero él sigue caminando hacia la salida - ¡¡¡¿¿cómo puedes…??!!! ¡¡¡Quiero respuestas!!! – ordeno con hostilidad, aunque el parece aterrado... me preocuparía pero… ¡ahora no puedo controlarme! ¡estoy tan perturbado!

-       ¿también te han ofrecido quedarte? – dice de pronto ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¡ese tonto quiere cambiar el tema!! - no me gusta la pocilga en la que pretenden meternos, pero como Banner y yo vamos a hacer un portal que trasporte al fortachón no hay remedio – habla como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡está loco si cree que saldrá de esta! Exhalo profundamente… ya que sólo puedo verlo con incredulidad– pero en fin, entonces nos veremos seguido ya que supongo que vigilaras al psicópata – pretende escapar y ¡¡No sé de lo que seré capaz!!

-       ¡Stark! ¡¡no te atrevas a huir…!! – grito con todas mis fuerzas, seguramente me han oído al otro lado de la habitación pero ¡no me importa!- debemos hablar – la furia que manifiesto, advierte que no quiero distracciones.

-       ¡No! ¡No debemos! – dice como si fuera un niño pequeño; ¡estoy tan molesto…! ¡¡Y él con su actitud lo empeora!!

-       ¡Claro que sí!, ¿por qué hiciste eso…? – ¡¿no ve como me siento?! ¡¿No ve lo que ha hecho?! - ¡¡¡dímelo!!! – mi desesperación me tiene al límite ¡no creo poder soportar más! ¡¡quiero respuestas!! Y espero que ellas me ayuden a entender que pasa conmigo.

-       ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho? no recuerdo nada ¿y tú? – eso me ha dejado perplejo por un momento.

-       ¡Me besaste…! – se me eriza la piel al decirlo - ¡¡acaba de pasar…!! –señalo con ansiedad - ahora respóndeme – el mandato sale de mi con ira.

-       ¡¡No quiero!! –  ¿está haciendo un berrinche? - no tengo porque… - me duele la indiferencia con la que me ve, ¡¿Cómo es que puede ser tan... insensible?! - ¿o es que quieres repetir? – y ahí termina todo pensamiento coherente. Tomo el cuello se su camiseta y lo estrello en la pared donde antes estaba apoyado ¡sé que no estoy midiendo mis fuerzas y tal vez le haga daño! pero ¡¡necesito que responda!!

-       ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡deja de burlarte de mí! – mi tono advierte el peligro en el que se encuentra - habla claro y con seriedad – puedo ver su miedo ¡pero eso no me detendrá! - ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! – su semblante ha cambiado rápidamente.

-       ¡Ya te dije que no juego! – dice con dolor, pero aun así no cambio mi postura - no contigo y… – hay un silencio pesado, él mira hacia el suelo mientras yo no me muevo… la tensión no ha disminuido en ningún momento, pero poco a poco reduzco la presión de mis manos; no sé cómo explicarlo pero…  _sé_  que dice la verdad… ¡y le creo!

-       Entonces… - mi voz sale ronca… veo como se convulsiona y parece que está al borde de la histeria, pero sigo sin moverme.  

-       ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?¡ - grita con desesperación mientras se libera y soba la espalda, creo que realmente fui rudo.

-       La verdad – la petición sale de mí, sin que lo piense.

-       ¡La verdad…! –se burla - ¡¡¡la verdad es que no soy una buena persona!!! ¡tengo muchos problemas! – ahora esta tan alterado que me sorprende- Y lo peor es que la mayoría son causados por mí mismo – camina de un lado al otro, pero no deja de mirarme – como este – dice con ironía y se detiene, parece calmado pero aun así siento la tristeza que lo embarga, veo que está a punto de quebrarse, soy un idiota ¿lo he llevado a este extremo? - ¡¿y sabes qué?! – clama en forma defensiva en tanto vuelve a acercarse… lo que sea que me dirá… yo no me intimidare - ¡la verdad es que quise hacerlo! – ¡eso me ha dejado frío! es como un golpe en el estómago, sólo puedo sentir como se me va el aire ¡no sé en qué pensar!- jamás me había pasado y quisiera… - ¡¡no!! ¡no sigas!... ¡no vez lo que tus palabras provocan en mí!, no estoy preparado para lo que sigue, al mirarme parece que sabe mis temores, así que detiene lo que dice… - no importa – parece sufrir, pero me habla con amabilidad-  como ya te pedí antes, olvidado – ahora su tono es frío e insensible  - es lo mejor… - alcanzo a oír… ¿habla con pesar?; ¿Cómo es que puede tener tantos cambios de ánimo? ¡quiero entenderlo!, pero al mismo tiempo ¡me aterra tanto! ¡¡no sé qué hacer!! - a menos que tu… -

-       ¡No! – respondo sin pensar, ¡no puedo creer que…! ¡¿me está proponiendo…?! o está ¿burlándose? - ¿No puedes tomar en nada con seriedad? – pregunto con desolación… ¡pues lo único que puedo sentir!

-       Mira – habla con amabilidad - lo siento ¿de acuerdo? a menos que quieras algo de mí, lo mejor es olvidar, seguiremos como si nada y no habrá ningún problema – ¡¿Qué es lo que dijo?!

-       ¿Querer algo de….? – ¿él…? No puedo terminar la oración ¿Qué podría querer yo?... ¡no lo sé! - ¿sabes? no creo que…- pueda olvidarlo - Eso no será posib… - jamás lo olvidare - yo no… - puedo hacer nada

¡¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?!

-       ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! – su alarido me sorprende - ¿De qué hablas?, ¡¡¡explícame!!! – quisiera hacerlo pero eso es algo imposible, ¡ni si quiera yo puedo razonar lo que pasa por mi cabeza! - Mira – habla tranquilamente - no soy gay – ¿gay? ¿alegre? - ni nada por el estilo, bueno… tampoco soy homofóbico… no soy nada de eso – ¿homo? ¿Miedo? - mmm “eso” solo fue un momento de debilidad y… – ¡no entiendo nada de lo que quiere explicar…! pero… hay algo de lo que me doy cuenta; es seguro que alguien de “este tiempo” comprendería perfectamente lo que dice, ¡esta es otra muestra de lo lejos que estoy de poder adaptarme…! sin poder controlarlo interrumpo su “explicación” con mi carcajeo deprimente.

-       No entiendo lo que dices...  – río con dolor – pero… si te estás burlando de mí, como es tu costumbre, hay algo que debes saber – ¡sí! lo único que me queda es decirle de lo que me pasa - No es que me guste pero no creo poder olvidar lo que paso – y es la verdad ¡una verdad muy extraña! – me confundes tanto, no sé si el besarme es un raro juego tuyo o una costumbre extravagante de este tiempo – expongo las locuras que creo pero aun así, no me siento mejor…- dices que no juegas conmigo, pero con lo que haces puedo ver es tu insensibilidad e irresponsabilidad – reclamo mientras retomo la tensión que tenía -¿piensas qué crear problemas con las personas es una buena forma de vivir? –  pregunto con rabia, ¡ya no quiero seguir así!  -  tal vez para ti sea fácil pero yo no estoy dispuesto a…

-       ¡Basta! – grita con malestar -  he escuchado suficiente… -me mira de una manera amenazadora, lo que me dirá… es seguro que lo odiare - lamento si lastime su integridad de “hombre” arcaico pero ahora deberes vivir con ello… sólo supéralo y no llores - ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Es un idiota!

-       Stark eso no es disculparse, ¡¿por qué insistes en joder todo lo que digo?! – ¡mi queja sale con todo el dolor que siento!

-       No quiero hacerlo – parece igualmente lastimado - ¡Ahhh! ¡¡lo odio!!! – ¡¿ahora qué sucede?! No entiendo nada otra vez, sólo puedo ver como agita fuertemente sus brazos - odio sentirme así – mi furia se apaga inmediatamente al oír eso… se ve tan desolado que… - ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto o porque lo hice lo que hice  – toma mi brazo y su contacto quema… ¡pero no puedo apartarlo! – lo que más odio… - habla con dificultad, está muy agobiado… ¡pero quiero que continúe…! – lo que realmente odio, es que no pueda llevarme bien contigo… - ¡espera! ¡él verdaderamente… lo lamenta! Puedo sentir su agonía, con la mirada me dice “ _¡no me sueltes…!”_  y por más ilógico que sea, ¡no quiero que se sienta así! - ahora sé que lo arruine – siento su ansiedad, ¡su angustia! ¡¡su pena…! ¡¡¡siento todo!!! Me suelta y se dirige a la cama, no puedo dejar de verlo, ¡ya no quiero que sufra!

-       Tony… - lo llamo con preocupación, él levanta inmediatamente su rostro, tiene tanta atención hacia a mí que me incomoda un poco, pero... ¡No debo distraerme! ¡quiero que sepa lo que pienso! – a mí tampoco me gusta llevarme mal contigo… - le digo con honestidad; respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos, ahora que se separó de mi puedo pensar con “más” claridad, ¡fue injusto pedirle algo que no estaba a su alcance! ¡sé que fue una estupidez hablarle de esa manera! ¡Hice algo tan impulsivo que…! Debemos hacer algo; él me sigue mirando con mucha atención ¡perfecto! debo explicarle lo que siento – pero esto ha llegado a su límite… - ¡no podemos seguir así!, realmente quiero estar bien con él pero… hay algo que debo saber primero -¿Decías la verdad? – no creo que sea prudente seguir pensando en ello,  _pero_  ¡quiero saberlo…! ¿realmente “quiso besarme”…?

-       Siempre digo la verdad… - dice con sarcasmo, lo miro con desconfianza, pues no le puedo creer. Pero de pronto, algo en él me dice que… ¡¡sí quiso hacerlo…!!

Aunque habla con ironía, es sincero… ¡es tan extraño! Anthony sonríe y tiemblo inmediatamente ¿¿Qué significa esto??... ¡piensa Steven! Respira profundamente y analiza: él no juega contigo ¡ya te lo dijo! Más aun ¡¡ya te lo demostró…!! Él está contestando con  _la verdad…_  Cierro los ojos y recuerdo, desde antes de esta misión, cuando comenzó y durante ella, ¡él ha estado en todo...! aunque al final casi lo pierdo… ¡pero sigue aquí! ¡Me ha dado el mejor beso de mi vida! y… a pesar de que “hay que olvidarlo” sonríe con tanto afecto… y también esta eso de que “no quiere llevarse mal conmigo”…

¡¿Qué más quieres Steven?!

Mis ojos se posan es su figura, creo que sí se lo pido, podrá darme todo lo que tenga… así como yo se lo daría a él… ¿qué significa  _esto_?

Miro con más atención y hasta este momento soy consciente de que “está completo”, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado y los peligros que enfrentamos “él esta bien”. Y ¡estoy feliz! Me parece increíble pero… ¡él ha roto el alambre…! nos ha salvado… y creo que  _eso_  es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Observo con atención su ropa destrozada, la sangre seca que está en su cuerpo, percibo el olor a cenizas y fuego. Realmente estuvimos cerca de… ¡no!  _estuvimos en una guerra_  y él… no ha descansado. Yo soy un “súper soldado” y tengo mucha resistencia; él en cambio, a pesar de ser un genio y todo lo demás… sigue siendo un “hombre” común, ¡él mejor que he conocido de este tiempo! ¡El que más ha dado para terminar con todo este desastre! él que mejor me ha besado… siento como mi corazón de agita con este último pensamiento ¡es tan extraño!

Pero volviendo a él… merece un respiro.

-       Necesitas descansar – debe recuperarse… tal vez lo que ha pasado no tiene una respuesta coherente pero… ¡ya no importa!

-       Si ya lo creo – ¿por qué no me sorprende? No está de acuerdo conmigo, su respuesta sardónica me lo dice pero es que… ¡parece exhausto!

No sé en que esté pensando, no quiero que se meta en problemas…pero lo  _veo_ , está muy trastornado y puede hacer alguna locura _._

Nos encontramos sin hablar o hacer algún ruido. El silencio es un poco incómodo pero… quiero ofrecerle tregua, ¡pedirle que hablemos! que aclaremos todo… y que por favor ¡no hagamos como si esto no hubiera sucedido…! No podré dejar de lado lo que sucedió y es un hecho innegable, pero sé que podemos afrontarlo juntos. Lo que sea que haya sido “esto” lo superaremos.

-       Entonces.

-       Entonces – decimos al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo es que…? ¡ah! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! hace años (literalmente) que no me sentía “así”.

-       Tu primero – digo rápidamente ¡me siento tan inquieto! No obstante ahora es tan diferente… ¡ya no quiero sacarle los ojos! Y sólo deseo con todas mis fuerzas no sonrojarme ante él.

-       Bien, quedando claro eso, ¿ahora qué haremos? – ¡no lo esperaba! ¡¿para él ha quedado claro algo?!... no lo creo ¡sé esta igual que yo! No puedo evitar ver lo gracioso de las circunstancias.

-       Tony, nada ha quedado claro – le digo lo más suave que puedo y él ya no parece querer evadir el tema, creo que piensa igual que yo, sólo… ya fue suficiente y como dijo “hay que superarlo” - pero en algo tienes razón, por ahora debemos enfocarnos en lo que haremos… ¿alguna sugerencia? – frunce el ceño y veo que está pensando seriamente ¡Me gusta verlo así! tan serio y profesional… ¡su actitud me simpatiza!

De momento ríe escandalosamente ¿qué habrá imaginado…? De tengo todos mis pensamientos pues ahora ¡me mira de una manera tan hermosa!… Pero debo despertar de la ensoñación en la que caí, quiero que me diga “qué” es lo gracioso.

-       ¿Sabes…? – pregunta mientras ríe, ¡parece tan relajado…! – es muy divertido, cuando hablamos o peleamos, bueno de hecho es igual… - sonrió al entender - me río mucho… de ti, no contigo – mmm eso no me agrada del todo - creo que vale la pena… sí – afirma y ríe ¿de qué será? ¡Quiero que me explique! Me acerco a él, no quiero ser duro otra vez pero… – espera, espera – dice mientras levanta las manos en forma conciliadora, su tono cambia pero no me teme -  Antes de que vuelvas a gritarme te explicare, lo que quiero decir – sonríe ampliamente, ¡se ve tan resplandeciente cuando esta así! - es que he notado algo gracioso… seguimos un patrón sólo nosotros dos - nos señala mientras continúa - hablamos y ya sea que diga algo que tú sientes como agresión o que realmente lo sea – remarca enérgicamente -  instantáneamente nos comenzamos a gritar, después, queremos arrancarnos la cabeza… pero tú dices la palabra mágica y no sé qué pasa, pero nos sinceramos y nos entendemos mejor –  _eso rompe la tensión y reímos alegremente_ ; no lo había notado… parece... ¿cierto?

-       Y ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? – quiero saber, para usarla inmediatamente. 

-       Mmmm adivina – me tienta, trato de pensar pero… ¡no sé! le pido con la mirada que me diga pero niega jubilosamente -  lo más extraño, es que personalmente nunca me había pasado, ya que en general se hace lo que yo digo y no presto atención a nada más –lo suponía pero… ¿está aceptando que conmigo es diferente? - pero… es divertido molestarte anciano – no sé por qué pero ese tono de voz me es familiar, aunque pareciera que me insulta al nombrarme “así” ¡lo percibo con tanto cariño! que se me hincha el cazaron sólo de oírlo -  aunque “esto” que te digo es efectivo, ya sabes, porque hasta ahora nos hemos “entendido” – detiene su explicación por un momento; parece tan serio y profundo al hablar… ¡oh! ¡está tomando enserio todo!... claro a su manera - me pone a pensar en que hay que buscar otra manera para interactuar  – reímos otra vez, lo  _entiendo,_  ¡¡entiendo lo que quiere decir!!

Pero lamentablemente ¡no sé cómo hacerlo! o que proponer, lo miro y él me responde de esa manera dulce… ¡que me hace sentir tan cómodo! ¡¡Todo me parece tan natural!! Su actitud, su sonrisa, su atención; sé que si seguimos hablando, afrontar las situaciones que vengan será más sencillo. Las dudas, el dolor, el coraje, todo ha quedado atrás.

El silencio es agradable, no dejamos de mandarnos miradas sutiles, llenas de sonrisas y alegría; tiene razón ¡podemos intentarlo! Estoy tan lleno de esperanza que ahora  _lo veo_ : con nosotros funciona muy bien la “sinceridad”.

Anthony es honesto… a su manera, llega a ser descarado o cínico pero él no disfraza la verdad; de hecho sólo hace que la interpretemos a su modo… ¡es tan curioso! Yo por otro lado, procuro decir las cosas como son, trato de ser objetivo y directo… pero con Anthony difícilmente lo logro… ¡qué extraño!  _Debemos dejar las cartas sobre la mesa._

-       Entiendo – digo antes de comenzar, respiro profundamente, cierro los ojos un momento y vuelvo a enfocarlos en él, quiero que me comprenda, así que le explicare lo mejor que pueda – también he notado que podemos hablar con sinceridad y nos va mejor… - le doy la razón y veo su regocijo… me remontare al principio de todo - Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que representas todo lo que no entiendo de esta época – esto no será muy agradable… – no fue justo para ti pero es la verdad, no quería tener nada que ver contigo – inmediatamente se muestra perturbado y alarmado, se levanta y…

-       Y ¿Esto como ayudara a no llevarnos mal Capi? – veo molestia en su mirada – si no quieres tener algo conmigo… - su voz parece quebrace; ¡me impresiona pues muestra cuanto le importa mi opinión! de pronto cambia y ahora parece confundido, debo apresurarme…

-       Espera – le pido – no es lo que piensas – le digo con calma, me acerco a él… lo invito a sentarse, me acomodo a su lado y no sé cómo ni porque, lo tomo del hombro e inmediatamente levanta la mirada; se acerca a mí, pero contrario a lo que pensé (que se volvería a repetí la incomodidad anterior) su cercanía no me perturba, de hecho es agradable - eso era antes – sigo explicando, e inmediatamente siento como me trasmite su alivio - ahora es diferente – declaro con entusiasmo, ¡ahora soy yo quien se acerca más! - cuando estoy contigo aprendo muchas cosas – ante mi pasan algunos de mis recuerdos del día de hoy - ahora sé lo prejuicioso que fui contigo y lo lamento; también sé que no debo creer ciegamente en todo lo que me dicen…– en mi mente veo nuestra primer discusión - y cuando estoy contigo, ¡creo que venceremos todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten!- enumero la veces que me ayudo durante la batalla, ¡cómo me cuido! ¡cómo se arriesgó por todos! Pero entonces también recuerdo mi angustia…  – pero debes parar de actuar tan impulsivamente, realmente me confundes… sé que puedo confiar en ti, de hecho lo hago, pero…

-       Yo no… también estoy… no sé qué decir a eso – interrumpe lo que digo, parece tan nervioso, ¡así como yo! Me da un vistazo, parece reflexionar y de pronto vuelve a mirarme con suspicacia– Pero… tú no quedas exento ¿sabes?, respondes a lo que hago, así que sí quieres pedir algo creo que debes comenzar contigo mismo – eso me sorprende ¡tiene razón! ¡yo también he sido descuidado! he dicho y hecho cosas que aumentaban los conflictos entre nosotros, ¡es verdad!

Miro hacia enfrente y ahora sé que dejare de hacerlo, pues lo he decidido… desde ahora procurare no comenzar o alimentar algún conflicto. Creo que debo continuar, tengo que explicar todo lo que pienso y “el por qué”. 

-       Cuando conocí a tu padre, creí que era un hombre extraordinario, muy adelantado a su época ya sabes todo un genio- siento su tensión  inmediatamente, parece que es un tema que no le agrada ¿por qué? – rápidamente nos entendimos y trabajamos juntos –continuo a pesar de su incomodidad - él fue de gran asistencia en la guerra, con sus inventos realizamos muchas misiones y salimos victoriosos en muchas batallas, pero… - ahora debe saber por qué con él es tan diferente - era sólo un colaborador – parece tan aliviado, quisiera preguntarle ¿Por qué de su actitud? … aunque no quiero apresurarle… tendremos tiempo más adelante – no creas que no lo apreciaba, era un buen amigo, dispuesto a cualquier locura para ayudarme, pero… no era un hombre que estuviera en el campo de batalla; eso es lo diferente contigo, además de luchar, tienes la iniciativa de hacer las cosas, no esperas ordenes… - eso es algo que admiro profundamente de él, aunque no me guste del todo.

-       Que extraño creí que odiabas eso… - dice prontamente.

-       Lo odio – respondo - pero no puedo dejar de ver lo bueno que ha salido de esas acciones – y es la verdad, le doy un vistazo y otra vez pasa... se ve ¡tan contento! ¡¡¡tan lleno!!! Tan feliz, que me siento como su calor me envuelve.

-       ¿Quieres que lo haga más seguido? –pregunta con alegría.

-       No – digo seriamente, mi impulso por querer protegerlo es el que responde, pero aun así reímos con alegría.

-       Lo haré – me aclara, pero...

-       Lo sé – le respondo con resignación – Lo que quiero decir, sin mucha elocuencia realmente, es que… lo lamento – me siento nervioso nuevamente – Tienes razón, yo también soy responsable de muchas cosas ¡Eres un buen compañero de batalla!, confiaría mi vida en ti… es por eso que no quiero estar “mal” contigo – le aclaro y pido; quiero que la mayoría del tiempo que pasemos juntos sea como esto, que podamos hablar, conocernos, saber que pensamos el uno del otro y llevarnos bien - siento no haber puesto de mi parte, siento fomentar el ambiente de tensión que tenemos… siento ser un mal compañero – me disculpo pero veo como niega lo que digo con la cabeza, ¡es tan gracioso! - admito que hemos sido irresponsables… - advierto y él ahora asiente ¡es tan…! No debo distraerme- pero por ahora…- me concentro, tal vez no sea el momento para seguir cuestionándolo sobre lo que paso ¡No quiero regresar a ese ambiente de tensión e incomodidad! estoy seguro de que lo hablaremos, pero cuando sea oportuno… ¡sí! por ahora es mejor limitarme a decirle lo que pienso: - estoy tan aliviado – noto que sin querer, ¡lo puesto nervioso! aunque parece tranquilo. Ahora debo exponerle lo que había pensado después de la entrevista… antes de encontrarlo con Loki - tanto que me motiva a seguir… - es divertido, se ve tan confundido. Y por alguna razón, parece que puedo oírlo…

_Nos miramos directamente, pero no sé qué pensar ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?, no lo sé y posiblemente nunca lo sepa, pero al parecer, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, desaciertos o lo que sea que haya sido ese… "contacto"; realmente podremos llevarnos bien._

-       ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta con genuina curiosidad, se incorpora lentamente y ahora está frente a mí, ¡estamos tan cerca…! pero no es nada incómodo.

-       Cuando mencionaste que los vengadores era un grupo que Fury manipula no te quise creer, pero… - no me agrada recordar lo ingenuo que fui… tenía razón… y me gustaría formar equipo con él, sé que funcionara; decido acomodarme lo mejor que puedo, me recargo en la pared y él inmediatamente se sienta a mi costado, mirándome con atención.

-       Podemos hacerlo diferente – dice inmediatamente, perece que ha entendido - podemos hacer una alternativa – esa actitud me gusta, ¡me gusta mucho! ¡ahora piensa en plural! ¡tal vez no solamente yo he aprendido algo! Además se le ve tan seguro que no puedo ni quiero ocultar mi aprobación - ¡claro que sí! Digo, ya tenemos mi ingenio – pero al decir eso mi respuesta es inmediata… frunzo el ceño y le muestro mi desacuerdo… ¡tal vez necesite aprender más sobre humildad!

-       Stark, no abuses – le digo seriamente, pero ni yo me lo creo, reímos alegremente otra vez, suspiro con anhelo y él muestra su emoción _._

-       Bueno, bueno, hay mucha gente a la que podemos convocar, que también no marcha al paso que marca Fury – dice retomando el tema, yo también había pensado en eso, tal vez necesitemos tiempo, recursos y otras cosas ¡pero trabajando juntos no habrá dificultades! Siento como se vuelve a recargar en mí, su contacto es realmente acogedor… percibo que nuestras respiraciones son lentas y tranquilas  - pero hay que tomarlo con calma, además esta eso de que apenas despertaste de tu sueño de belleza y no sé qué quieras hacer por ahora pero… -  se detiene y me mira fijamente…yo sólo puedo pensar en que… ¡se ha dado cuenta…! lo dice tan a su manera… pero ¡me entiende! ¡quiere saber de mis necesidades! Yo... realmente le preocupo… se siente tan bien recibir esta atención.

-       ... me gustaría, ya sabes hacer “algo” con la vida que todavía tengo… - le digo lentamente… la verdad es que no sé qué más decir; mi corazón late tan rápido, otra vez estoy tan nervioso… ¡ah! ¡Debo tranquilizarme!

-       Y lo harás –me anima, mientras se acerca más a mí ¡su tacto es tan agradable!- sólo debemos planear como vas a conocer el mundo y… - se detiene abruptamente, espero unos momentos a que continúe pero parece ¿acongojado? Tal vez preocupado… ahora ¿en que estará pensando?

-       ¿Qué pasa? – le presiono levemente con la mano en la que esta recargado, quiero saber por qué se detuvo… pero no deseo hacerlo sentir incomodo otra vez… internamente me digo que no debo preocuparme, estoy seguro que me dirá lo que le pasa…

-       Realmente… ¿quieres trabajar conmigo? – eso me confunde, ¿no habíamos aclarado eso…? o ¿será que…?

-       ¿Tú no quieres? – pregunto inmediatamente.

-       No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado, digo no es un secreto que soy toda una celebridad y… - se aleja lentamente de mí, pero lo entiendo, realmente es la primera vez que trabaja así y ¡me alegra! Ver su preocupación por hacer bien las cosas es tan agradable ¿es que nunca dejara de sorprenderme?

-       Diva – digo para romper la tensión que tiene, el me mira con enojo infantil y no puedo evitar reír.

-       A lo que voy es que no recibiré un premio al compañero del año – aclara pero sigue pareciendo un niño enojado - o que suelo olvidar al equipo y esas cosas raras que …

-       Pues hay que probar – quiero que deje de inquietarse ¡lo hará bien! - no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos – le digo de la manera más amable que puedo, veo que surte el efecto que esperaba pues se vuelve acercar a mí y se acomoda para mirar hacia enfrente.

-       De acuerdo – acepta con satisfacción - pero por lo mientras, cuando salgamos de aquí… hay que hacer algo… ya sabes informal – propone con nerviosismo, pero lamentablemente no logro entender a lo que se refiere…

-       ¿Cómo informal? – espero no haberlo arruinado.

-       Sí, podemos ir a algún lugar o ver algo o… - mmm tal vez, sea como quise en un principio, ¡él me puede ayudar a entender este tiempo! Me satisface tanto que la propuesta nazca de el – déjalo – creo que por no entender desde un principio, se ha creído que no quiero, obviamente quiero salir con él pero si ya no pretende… -  bueno si quieres… - ahora respiro con tranquilidad, su propuesta sigue en pie y eso me alegra tanto.

-       Sí, me gustaría hacer algo informal – le digo, aunque no sé qué haremos, ¡pero no es tan importante eso! Pues mientras sigamos juntos sé que seguiré aprendiendo muchas cosas de él.

-       … - se instala entre nosotros otro silencio cómodo, ¡esto es tan grato! Estoy tan agradecido por haberlo conocido mejor. Recuerdo la imagen que me hice de él antes y ahora puedo decir con certeza que el Anthony que conozco es mucho mejor.

-       Oye – susurra - hasta ahora no había notado que acabamos con un ejército alienígena y no…  - ¡oh no! suena tan cansado.

-       Descansa, yo… - estoy tan nervioso, ¡que descuidado he sido! hablo de cuidarle ¡y soy el que le impide descansar! - tomare la otra estancia – me levanto con calma, pero….

-       No quédate yo me voy – ahora él se levanta y me detiene - es lo mejor – volteo y lo miro con alegría.

-       Gracias – mientras yo me acomodo superficialmente en la cama pienso: ¡es tan extraño no tenerlo junto a mí!

-       ¿Sabes…? –me dice con seriedad, lo miro y su semblante me dice que esto será importante -  Howard era un idiota, pero sólo cuando hablaba de ti parecía el padre que debió haber sido – ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué quiere decir?! - extrañamente tú lo hacías una buena persona… y digo extrañamente porque tal vez sea un efecto secundario de ti – ¿efecto secundario? ¿Qué es lo que significa?, levanto la mirada y espera a que le indique seguir, se lo pido con un gesto y… - Creo que sé en la idea del equipo de súper gente estás tú, tal vez no sea un desastre - … es lo más agradable que me ha dicho ¡realmente me aprecia! ¡¡Es tan extraño!! Yo le explico lo que me pasa con tantas palabras y él con tan sólo una oración me hace sentir tan bien, ¡es fabuloso ser apreciado por alguien…! hace mucho que no lo sentía…

-       Yo… - ¡y ahora no sé qué decir!, es tan fascinante que precisamente él sea quien me lo diga… pero - ¿no crees que este “pasado de moda”? – le pregunto ya que él es el que dice tantas cosas que me hacen sentir a veces inseguro de…

-       Mmmm sí, mucho –eso detiene todo pensamiento, me duele que lo diga - pero ese será tu papel, ser el “hombre santo” que recuerde a los demás mortales como debe ser el camino correcto, o lo que sea que hayas aprendido en los 40’s – ¡y otra vez! Anthony logra de una manera perfecta disipar mis dudas ¡como lamento haber pensado mal de él! ¡¡me alegro de llevarnos mejor!! aunque nos falten muchas cosas y aun no aclaremos todo, ¡no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo…!

-       Entiendo – mientras rio con alegría -  Y ¿tu? – no puedo evitar preguntar.

-       Mmm, sí me lo piden bien y bonito el líder – y ahí está la soberbia característica de Anthony, no me termina de agradar pero… – o el creativo -repara inmediatamente - ya sabes me gusta experimentar – de repente eso me incomoda pues ¿será que ese beso fue… un experimento? ¡no me agrada la idea! pero… – realmente no importa, pues seré el estilo que hace falta, no te preocupes tengo mucho – parece que ha notado mi incomodidad, así que se apresura en distraer mi atención y se lo agradezco enormemente.

-       Pues me preocupa – digo inmediatamente - tal vez no lo puedas controlar – él se ha tensado y me mira con atención ¡es tan gracioso! – ¡¿y sí te desquicias?! ¿Qué haremos? – no logro mantenerme serio y rio estrepitosamente.

-       Ja no sabes lo que dices, recuerda que mucho nunca es suficiente – se defiende inmediatamente, que bien ¡no lo tomo a mal!

Nos hemos divertido, pero noto que apenas si puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

-       Ve a descansar Stark – me levanto nuevamente y le trasmito mis deseos, realmente quiero que se recupere de este día tan agotador y por lo que me dijo antes, mañana tendrá mucho trabajo; también esta eso de Loki pues si realmente quiere investigarlo, debe tener en orden su tiempo y... Primero necesita descansar.

-       No, todavía tengo energía – habla como un niño que no quiere irse a dormir - vamos a hacer una pijamada con tu amigo “la rubia” – dice con burla, no me gusta pero no puedo evitarlo ¡es tan gracioso! Mientras nos dirigimos hacia la salida trato de no reír - ese Hulk sí que es terrible – me pongo rígido sin querer, recuerdo la confianza con la que le habla de Hulk y la preocupación irracional regresa a mí…

-       Tony – le llamo y recompone su semblante, ¡me presta atención totalmente! ¡eso me agrada tanto! Que reduce mi tensión inmediatamente.

-       Dime – es tan correcto al responder.

-       Veo que Hulk fuera de batalla responde a lo que tú le dices – quiero exponer lentamente mi punto.

-       Si – afirma, me mira con expectación. 

-       Sabes que debes tener cuidado – le digo, pero es más una pregunta... me acerco a él pues quiero saber si entendió lo que quise decirle.

-       Sie – dice con un toque de duda.

-       … - me acerco hasta quedar a un paso de él, no quero discutir sobre los peligros innecesarios a los que se expone, espero que entienda lo que quiero.

-       Está bien, le diré que se controle – y ¡no me ha decepcionado! - además espero emplear al buen doctor en mi torre quiero ver que tan bueno es – mmm me parece bien, respeto su decisión y espero lo mejor para su trabajo, ya que parecen disfrutarlo y tal vez sea bueno para Banner  - y no… no te preocupes el gigante se quedara dónde está… - eso me tranquiliza enormemente - a menos que…

-       ¡Stark! – ¡no puedo evitar reprenderlo! aunque dije que ya no lo haría…

-       A menos que él quiera salir o tomen un acuerdo – ¿Cómo? ¿eso puede ser posible? Sé que se ha controlado mucho… pero….  – sí es así hay que respetar su forma de relacionarse ¿o no? – sí Anthony lo dice es por algo, le dije que confiaba plenamente en él y eso haré - ¿No quieres a hombre verde como parte del equipo? – esta tan ¿seguro? ¿Cómo sería… sí se sale de control?  - ¡vamos! el todo valeroso capi  no debe discriminar a nadie – dice con alegría, pero tiene razón, si hay un acuerdo entre los dos, no creo que sea un problema, al contrario… y sí trabajamos en equipo Hulk será un gran miembro en el grupo. No sé si funcione, pero por ahora hay algo que quiero pedirle…

-       Sólo ten cuidado – ya que sí lo ha decidido lo apoyare. 

-       Capi – me llama con alegría.

-       ¿Sí? – respondo con tranquilidad.

-       Paleta – ¿Qué? ¿Sigue con eso? ¡es tan infantil!

-       Tonto – le digo sin poderlo evitar.

-       Anciano – ríe y me mira con cariño.

-       Stark – le digo mientras veo como se molesta, eso me hace reír, pero veo que su semblante es tan radiante, a pesar de lo cansado que se ve, ¡oh no! ¡otra vez lo distraje! - Déjame descansar – le digo, para que pueda hacer lo mismo, con un ademan se inclina y señala la cama, camino y me vuelvo a acomodar. Pero no noto cuando me ha seguido y se detiene frente a mí, esta tan serio, que no puedo sacar los ojos de él. Como estoy con la espalda en la pared, levanto la mirada y veo como apoya sus brazos en la litera de arriba…

-       Steve – tiemblo al oírlo, ¡es la primera vez que me llama así!, si no fuera porque estoy sentado, seguramente mis piernas temblarían sin control – estamos… ya sabes ¿en buenos términos? – dice con anhelo y extrañamente con dudas, eso me hace pensar en lo complicado de nuestra situación, la verdad es que no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado y no puedo mentirle.

-       Sinceramente – le digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos - creo que jamás estaremos en buenos términos – y es la vedad, con una personalidad tan explosiva e indomable como la suya y con la seriedad y rectitud de la mía, no creo que lleguemos a llevarnos “perfectamente” pero…

-       Yo también lo creo… - él  _también_  lo ve -  tal vez es lo mejor – concuerdo,  _pero…_

-       Si – no me preocupa del todo, pues sé que si seguimos trabajando y mejoraremos, él por otro lado se ve abatido… sé que con el tiempo lo vera como yo. Nos damos una última mirada y ahora él parece tan neutral que me preocupa… ¿será que he arruinado todo?

-       Adiós – dice antes de salir sin mirarme, lo último que veo es su espalda, me recuesto en la cama con la mirada dirigida hacia la puerta, siento que hace falta algo en la habitación, ¡qué locura! Cierro los ojos y sólo lo veo a él ¿cómo es posible? en tan corto tiempo se ha grabado en mi mente.

Ahora que estoy más tranquilo y me encuentro solo en la estancia, puedo pensar en lo que acaba de suceder…  _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_  Inhalo profundamente y tal vez no me agrede pero es momento de analizar todo lo que pasó…

Nunca había tenido esas sensaciones, ¡en la vida me había sucedido algo similar! (con nadie), en menos de un día he pasado por tantas cosas que… y además tengo tantas preguntas que no me atrevo a responder: ¡¿Por qué me beso?! ¡¡¿Por qué le correspondí?!! ¡¿Sí Jarvis no nos hubiera “interrumpido”…?! ¿Hubiéramos seguido…? ¿Qué habría pasado sí…?

¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Steve piensa! ¡Encuentra una explicación a esto…! Sólo puedo reconocer que…  _me gusto_  ¡lo que hemos hecho se sintió tan bien…! Pero no sé lo que significa, sí es bueno o malo, sí natural o extraño... ¡Siento una agitación enorme! ¡Calma Steve!

A ver, debo empezar con lo más básico. Anthony, él es… un  _hombre_  (y no es como si no lo hubiera notado), pero a lo que voy es que… con lo que pasó... ¿debería avergonzarme? De pronto siento mucho calor en todo mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿soy… raro? ¡No sé en qué pensar! Sí hago una remembranza de mi época, algo que encuentro inmediatamente es el rechazo a los hombres a los que les gustaran otros; la verdad es que desconozco por qué o cómo sucedía esto, pero siempre me pareció injusto. Creo que ellos como todas las personas merecen respeto...

Respiro profundamente y continuo analizando mis ideas, la siguiente es que: siempre me he sentido atraído por mujeres… jamás me he interesado por algún “sujeto” (me siento tan extraño al plantear esto)… mmm y no tengo aversión por las personas a las que sí les gusten, esto en la vida me lo había planteado y de hecho no sé mucho del tema. Cuando estaba en la guerra lo único que sabía es que esas personas se encontraban entre los grupos que fueron perseguidos y exterminados por los nazis… al instante recuerdo la violencia y el sufrimiento que vivimos ¡fue algo insoportable! El odio, el abuso y las injusticias, y el que trataran así hasta a sus propios compatriotas es algo que no podía tolerar. Pero hoy, hasta donde he leído, hubo grupos que lucharon por sus derechos civiles, realmente sé poco sobre los… “homosexuales” pues todavía no me actualizo en ese tema.

Creo que fui un tonto... mi primer inquietud y ese "soy raro" es una prueba de la mente cerrada que aún tengo... ¡Oh dios! Por idiotas como yo mucha gente ha sufrido.

Ahora estoy enfadado conmigo por ser tan ¡ignorante en estos temas…!

De inmediato me levanto y comienzo a caminar en círculos por la estancia, en mi mente tengo tantas otras preguntas...

Pero… me detengo y respiro profundamente. Ya estoy más calmado y ahora puedo aclararme algunas cosas, sé soy inexperto en muchas cosas, pero siempre pensé que era porque nunca fui bueno para relacionarme con nadie, las pocas experiencias que tengo las puedo contar con mi mano y me sobran dedos… Si analizo mi vida… desde cierta edad de cuando era niño nunca busque el contacto de nadie. Al llevarme al orfanato, después de que mi madre muriera… ¡fue…!

No quiero pensar en ello pero sin querer lo evoco en mi mente ¡el abuso de los más grandes! la indiferencia de las personas, todo en ese lugar… ¡era insoportable! Sólo hasta que mi buen amigo Bucky llego, pude tener una relación real con otra persona, él fue quien se acercó a mí, ¡él era el que me abrazaba! ¡¡Él que me llevaba a lugares!! y ¡él era en que me impulsaba a conocer más personas…!

¡Oh! Me detengo inmediatamente, me doy cuenta de algo muy importante, por primera vez desde que desperté el recuerdo de Bucky no es amargo. ¡Quiero seguir recordándolo así!

Sí me remonto a parte de mi infancia y adolescencia, sé que fue llevadera gracias a él… ¡le debo tanto! Miro hacia la puerta otra vez y reproduzco en mi mente la última mirada que me dio Anthony… no puedo evitar reír, pues la “relación” que tenemos es tan diferente…Con Bucky aprendí lo que era el afecto, la amistad, hermandad, compañerismo, el trabajo en equipo… y con Anthony  _sé_  que voy más allá… lo que no sé es ¿Qué tanto? Y ¿Por qué?

Inmediatamente me pongo a pensar en otra persona importante… Peggy, ella fue…  _especial_ ; cierro los ojos para rememorar cada momento y sentimiento que tuve con y por ella. Cuando la conocí lo primero que me llamo la atención fue que tratara a todos de forma igualitaria, la primer imagen que tengo de ella, es la de una mujer firme e inteligente, pero cuando convivimos más, me gusto su liderazgo, su profesionalismo y sobre todo su  _fe_  en mi ¡Ella fue la primer mujer que se preocupó por mi bienestar! ¡Sé que me aprecio y quiso realmente! ¡Y yo…! yo también la quise. 

Cuando me convertí en el Capitán América, supe que mi deber estaba con la nación, que tendría una vida difícil; pero sólo cuando estuve con Peggy me atreví a pensar en ¿cómo sería mi vida si la pasara su lado? Ella como toda una militar experimentada, entendería el grado de compromiso que tengo con mi país, sabría de las misiones que llevaría a cabo y de la responsabilidad que cargo… Ella era perfecta para mí… Sé que me querría a pesar de todo eso. Tengo un sentimiento amargo al darme cuenta que eso ya no será posible…

…

Sin más rodeos  _quiero_ responder a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué me sucedió con Anthony?

A ver, otra vez…Anthony es un tipo bien parecido (me siento tan raro al pensarlo), es como esos hombres que tienen a sus pies a muchas mujeres, aunque siendo honesto, eso no es lo que me llama la atención de él. De hecho Anthony es la persona más desesperante con la que he trabajado, ¡alguien caprichoso e impulsivo!, pero sobretodo… ¡alguien impresionante! como le dije, él es un héroe en todo el sentido de la palabra, todo en él me ha sorprendido y agradezco conocerlo mejor, Howard se sentiría… ¡Dios que hice! ¡Él es hijo de Howard! ¡¿Cómo pude…?! ¡¡¡Sí debería avergonzarme…!!

¡Estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo! ¡¿Qué diría Howard de lo que acaba de pasar?! Seguramente estaría furioso y querría matarme, ¡yo quiero hacerlo¡ desde un principio deseaba conocer a su hijo, tratarlo, acercarme a él y compartir experiencias… ¡Cielos! Como es que lleguen a esto, siento que he defraudado su confianza.

No aguanto más… ¡debo salir de aquí!

Abro inmediatamente la puerta y me dirijo hacia la salida más cercana, ¡necesito respirar aire fresco! así que me dirijo al hangar. Estoy cerca pero de pronto veo pasar a la agente Romanoff con el doctor Banner, me detengo abruptamente y trato de ocultarme… ¡me siento tan apenado! no quiero que nadie me vea, ¡que tonto soy! me hubiera quedado en la habitación, estoy por dar la vuelta hasta que…

-       ¡Capitán! creía que descansaba – oigo con tono alegre, pienso en lo equivocado que está el agente Barton, volteo completamente y lo veo de frente…

-       Salí a caminar un rato – digo seriamente, él cambia su semblante y siento como me escudriña con la mirada.

-       ¿sucede algo? – ¡si supiera! que irónico- ¿puedo ayudarle? – nadie puede hacerlo.

-        No, pero gracias - de reojo veo que el pasillo por donde me dirigía está despejado y antes de voltear...

-       no lo tomé a mal pero – dice lentamente – creo que no este bien – nos vemos fijamente y a pesar de que tiene razón, no puedo hacer anda para evitar sentirme tan mal – sonara trillado, pero sí quiere hablar con alguien o en poco de… – se detiene y lleva una mano a su nuca, le agradezco inmediatamente con la mirada.

-       Gracias, pero en este momento no creo ser la mejor compañía de nadie – digo como justificación.

-       Si me lo permite, creo que no importa si la compañía es buena o mala, mientras no estemos solos, todo saldrá mejor – dice y me deja intrigado – veo que iba hacia el hangar ¿quiere ver a las estrellas esta noche? lo pienso por un momento, por eso iba a salir ¿no? quiero despejar mi mente así que…

-       Me gustaría –me sonríe y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, inmediatamente siento el frio de hace afuera; el agente Barton dice que iremos a lo más alto de la fortaleza, pero encontramos a alguien que no esperábamos.

-       Amigos ¿sucede algo? – Thor pregunta con un poco de ansiedad, se incorpora lentamente del lugar donde estaba acostado.

-       No, sólo venimos por algo de paz y tranquilidad – dice Barton mientras se acomoda cerca de él, yo lo sigo pero antes llegar él palmea el espacio que está entre los dos y me dirijo rápidamente hacia allá, tengo a Thor a mi derecha y al agente a mi izquierda, nos recostamos en el piso y miramos atentamente hacia el cielo; el silencio en el que nos sumergimos es largo y tranquilo, pero de pronto…

-       ¿Creen que deba hablar con… mi hermano? – pregunta con desolación Thor.

-       No te ofendas pero… tu hermano merece algo más que una charla –dice con agresividad el agente. 

-       Lo sé – habla con pesar –lamento que nuestros problemas hayan llegado hasta este punto pero…  _lo amo_  – susurra como un lamento, siento que Thor se encuentre así…

-       No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan – digo inmediatamente, guardamos un silencio algo tenso hasta que el agente hace algunos ruidos extraños, pareciera que quiere decir algo pero no se atreve.

-       … lo dijiste… ya sabes, ¿te refieres a que tu y el…? – trato de entender lo que dice entre señas y palabras entrecortadas… pero no lo logro.

-       Si  - afirma de manera solemne Thor – ¿hay algún problema? – pregunta con seriedad.

-       No – responde inmediatamente el agente – sólo que… ¿en tu planeta se es común que los hermanos…? – dice el agente y otra vez hace movimientos y caras extrañas.

-       No, pero Loki no es mi hermano de sangre – veo alivio en la vara del agente, otra vez sucede, me siento tan fuera de lugar al no entender – además mi padre lo sabe y me ha pedido una cosa para poder llevarlo conmigo – explica con esperanza en los ojos – sólo debo asegurar a un descendiente mío al trono y no tendremos ninguna dificultad.

-       Pues bien por ustedes – expresa con ligereza – aunque… ¡que gustitos! – dice como queja - Si que te van los imposibles ¿eh? – dice como si bromeara y comienzan a reír.

-       Sí, siempre ha sido todo un reto – Thor parece tan relajado ahora… creo que entiendo las palabras de Barton, tal vez solo necesitas hablar con alguien y… tus dudas se irán.

-       Thor, no comprendo completamente lo que te aflige pero espero y se solucione lo de tu hermano – le expreso mi deseo con honestidad, el me sonríe y seguimos mirando hacia el cielo.

-       Vaya… - susurra Barton, volteo hacia y con la mirada le pido que continúe – si que eres “inocente” – muestro mi incomodidad, pero me apenaría mas tener que preguntar ¿de qué está hablando?

Pasa mucho tiempo en el que estamos callados, es agradable estar con los con los compañeros en un momento de relajación, pero sin poder evitarlo, recuerdo a Anthony y su ingenio, me gustaría que estuviera aquí. 

-       Y… ¿la compañera te corresponde halcón? – pregunta suspicazmente Thor 

-        Si – aunque la respuesta es corta, está impregnada de alegría, ¡qué bien! Los agentes me agradan y deseo que sean felices – no me agrada la idea, pero al parecer fue gracias a tu novio que se decidió a dar el paso – explica con recelo, pero no entiendo ¿novio? ¿de quién habla?, volteo hacia Thor y el ríe alegremente - pero no le digan que saben – advierte con disfrazada seriedad – es un poco paranoica con esto de la información personal.

-       Pues, gracias por confiárnoslo – le expreso con algunas dudas – espero que sean felices – y eso lo digo honestamente, de reojo veo como Thor asiente y apoya lo que dije.

-       Yo también… - responde con un suspiro el agente. Pasan algún tiempo, y hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza…

-       Pero ¿quién es su novio…? – pregunto con pena, tal vez no comprendí algo de lo anterior y este diciendo una locura.

-       Loki – dice sin darle importancia.

-       No lo es… -repone seguidamente – aún –susurra con pesar. ¡oh! Ahora entiendo ¡que tonto soy! Sin querer muestro mi sorpresa y al parecer Thor lo ha notado - ¿seguro que no hay algún problema? – pregunta de nuevo mientras nos ve intercaladamente.

-       No, bueno… lo que pasa es que antes hubo algunas situaciones con “algunos temas” – trata de exponer el agente, pero Thor parece igual que confundido que yo… - desde hace mucho tiempo la humanidad tiene ciertos prejuicios y hasta se ha llegado a desarrollar un odio irracional entre los hombres – ahora entiendo… -  la aversión comienza con las diferencias entre las personas, ya sea porque algunos tienen un tono de piel diferente, por ser de países diferentes o tener gustos diferentes… - parece exasperado pero lo entiendo, esa es la misma frustración que he tenido muchas veces – lo peor es que a pesar del tiempo en algunos lugares sigue existiendo  _ese_  tipo de pensamientos… hay mucha gente que todavía la sigue pasando mal – eso me deja frío… - pero afortunadamente vamos superando esos baches…- creo que…

Guardamos silencio y nos volvemos a acomodar en el suelo, con la vista frente al cielo, el agente me mira de reojo, como si quisiera saber en lo que pienso;  _si supiera_ … por otro lado Thor parece meditar y por lo que puedo ver, cierra los ojos.

-       En Asgard sabemos que el amor se puede expresar de diferentes maneras, que nada es tan puro y que no hay nada que podamos hacer cuando lo sentimos – dice con anhelo… yo no sé qué pensar…

-       Capital – salto sorprendido al oír que me llama el agente Barton; me mira fijamente, está apoyado en uno de sus brazos, no se incorpora completamente  - ¿usted qué opina?

Muy buena pregunta ¿Qué opino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Steve que vemos en este capítulo está lleno de dudas e información limitada, sin querer Thor y Barton están haciendo lo que el tanto quería, aclarar lo que siente…
> 
> Quise reflejar todos los sentimientos del Capi, pero sí el texto esta laaargo, con todo lo que planeaba quedaría eterno; además quería seguir manteniendo su escancia, ya saben, él es una buena persona, con miedos y algunos hábitos anticuados, pero sobre todo él es un hombre valiente, que aprecia y respeta a todos… o bueno eso espero haberles dado a entender.
> 
> Un favor: díganme si les parece adecuado el titulo que puse… 
> 
> Por cierto feliz regreso a clases (tardío), para l@s que vayan a comenzar el ciclo escolar o l@s que ya entraron.


	16. Escape momentáneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy como el nombre de la historia, funciono cuando no tengo sueño y solo cuando caigo de cansancio duermo feliz mente; espero que este capítulo les guste, veremos más a Rhodey y su amistad con Tony...
> 
> Sugiero que escuchen las canciones que propongo, ya saben cosas de ambientación.
> 
> Por cierto, aquí está la primera escena de sexo… explicito que escribo, ¡espero y me digan su opinión.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TH_Ftbvszs

El antro que escogí es obscuro, discreto, con un ambiente prometedor y lo suficientemente remoto para tener alguna molestia ¡No hay nada como un strip club para relajarse! Tiene: mucho alcohol, mucha piel y música de ambiente… mientras camino veo a las mujeres que se encuentran bailando en las jaulas, miro hacia la pista donde hay más chicas colgando de los tubos… ¡el lugar es enorme! volteo hacia Rhodey pero está muy serio, no me dice nada sobre el lugar y se limita a seguirme. No me agrada su silencio ¡pero no puedo hacer nada! afortunadamente ha parado de protestar por lo irresponsable que soy; le indico que vayamos hacia la barra y mientras llegamos siento como me voltean a ver mujeres deseosas de atención y hombres envidiosos… ¡todo sigue igual!  
Al llegar y sentarnos pido whiskey doble para ambos, sé que Rhodey está aliviado de verme pero… ahora quiere preguntar algo que no me gustara.  
\- ¿Cómo has estado amigo? – pregunto con naturalidad mientras doy un sorbo a la bebida.  
\- Tony –me reprende inmediatamente – yo debería hacerte esa pregunta –suaviza su tono y toma de su bebida.  
\- Pues, si te sientes mejor hazla… - digo con simpleza y pido más alcohol.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – me mira preocupado.  
\- ¡Claro! lo mejor que puedo – digo sin darle importancia - ya sabes después de pelear con extraterrestres… - no termino la oración pues me sirven otro trago, que inmediatamente bebo.  
\- No te ofendas pero… te vez fatal – declara e inmediatamente frunzo el ceño – te dije que no te ofendieras – me recuerda y yo lo dejo pasar.  
\- No lo puedo evitar – reímos con calma, no sé como pero voy por el tercer trago y Rhodey no ha terminado el primero.  
\- Lo sé, siempre tan impulsivo – dice con alegría, pero eso no me ha dado ni un poco de gracia, ¡no puede ser! ¡¡hasta el me lo dice…!  
\- No es verdad – digo con contradigo inmediatamente y veo la sorpresa en su rostro – yo… - siento muchos nervios, hice lo que menos quería… ¡no puedo decirle más¡ si abro la boca… sacare todo.  
\- Tranquilo – levanta las manos en señal de paz, creo que me enoje de mas – ¿ha pasado algo? – parece muy cuidadoso al hablar, sabe que se trata de un tema delicado.  
\- No, pero ¿sabes qué? esta noche quiero olvidar – volteo hacia la pista y veo a la multitud, que incongruencia acabo de decir, él lo detecta pero no dice nada – ¿vez algo interesante? – trato de distraerlo y apunto a un grupo de mujeres a las que les cierro el ojo.  
\- Si, a ti – dice con firmeza, ¡se ha dado cuenta! Pero yo volteo y actuó nervioso.  
\- Oh vamos, amigo, te quiero pero no de esa manera – le digo alegremente, y no me sigue el juego… ¡oh no!  
\- Que pasa Tony, ¿Por qué quieres beber tan desesperadamente? –pregunta con preocupación - Hasta donde se estabas respetando esa relación que tienes con Pepper, desde que comenzaron no has vuelto a esos hábitos…  
\- Pues… -interrumpo, ¡eso es cierto! no quiero recordar como hace rato la engañe, ni con quien.  
\- Tony – me habla con desaprobación mientras yo tomo otro trago -Sé que no soy tu madre…  
\- Pero lo puedes intentar, esfuérzate – digo con ironía.  
\- Sé que algo te pasa –habla cono si no hubiera escuchado mi comentario - vienes con intenciones de ahogarte en alcohol y de engañar a la mujer que amas – sin querer hago una mueca cuando dice eso ¡parce que se ha dado cuenta! Detiene su sermón y nos quedamos callados un largo rato; es incómodo que sepa tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… de golpe termina su trago y pide otra ronda.  
\- Sólo quiero… divertirme amigo – le digo con desesperación -y realmente te necesito –nos miramos fijamente y el cierra los ojos, frunce el ceño…  
\- Tony – sé que me dirá otro sermón pero debo detenerlo.  
\- No preguntes nada, por favor – le pido.   
\- Pero –levanto mi dedo y lo miro retadoramente, el exhala y bebe todo el trago.  
\- Lo sabrás, pero por ahora sólo déjame… - le explico con señas - quiero liberarme de todo lo que me agobia – soy sincero… y eso funciona.  
\- Está bien – me da un apretón en los hombros y se dirige al cantinero – traiga mmm 2 botellas más – pide mientras me consulta, yo asiento alegremente.  
\- ¡Esa es la actitud! –celebro y termino mi trago.  
\- Más vale que pongas los trajes en modo “pimp”, que mañana tengo que estar en la base, temprano – advierte mientras nos sirven otra ronda.  
\- Ja y yo en el Helicarrier – levanta las cejas y me mira con sorpresa, pero después ríe conmigo - ¿hace cuánto que no hacíamos esto? – pregunto con melancolía.  
\- Mmm desde tus fiestas al terminar la universidad… - lleva las manos al mentón y parece recordar…  
\- Sí, siempre fuiste un aguafiestas – trato de molestarlo y él quiere defenderse, pero no me dice nada, me sirve otra ronda y me mira mal pero yo no aguanto la risa y me burlo de él.  
\- Siempre caías inconsciente y tenía que cuidarte – repente mientras toma todo su vaso - afortunadamente llego Happy – mira hacia las botellas que adoran la barra.  
\- Si y tuvo que cuidarnos a los 2 – le digo mirando hacia el mismo lugar, recuerdo nuestras reuniones donde el bien portado Rhodey sucumbía ante mis ruegos y se divertía con las amigas a las que le presentaba – ahora tose fuertemente, parece que su trajo lo ahora, está sumamente rojo…  
\- Pobre, cuando ha de haber sufrido, aguantarnos es un gran trabajo – se aclara la garganta y habla con solemnidad, después de un largo momento reímos.  
\- Nunca se quejó, además gracias a eso tenía buenas “amigas” – le recuerdo mientras nos sirvo otra ronda.  
\- Mmmm por eso hacia un buen trabajo, lo motivábamos – analiza.  
\- Además soy el mejor jefe del mundo – digo con soberbia, pues es verdad.   
\- Mmm la mayoría de tus empleados concuerdan, pero conozco a una que no – ríe y me duele pensar en Pepper, pero mi amigo no tiene por qué saberlo.  
\- Pepper no cuenta, ya que técnicamente ahora ella ya es la jefa – reímos alegremente, a pesar de ocultar mi incomodidad al recordarla pero creo que se ha dado cuenta.   
\- Bueno entonces, todos tus empleados te aman – declara sin mirarme.  
\- Así está mejor – concuerdo.  
\- Dios estoy creando a un monstruo – se repente y le paso un brazo por los hombros.  
\- Mmm ahora que lo pienso – acaricio su brazo- esta maravillosa personalidad que tengo, no se hizo sola – digo con un semblante reflexivo – tu ayudaste – expreso alegremente y el ríe pausadamente.  
\- Y estoy seguro que lo pagare en esta vida o la otra – parece realmente agobiado.  
\- Mmmm no creo que sea tan larga la condena – no le doy tanta importancia y lo suelto.  
\- Eso espero…   
Y así… no sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero hablamos de todo y nada, ¡oh! ¡El general James Rhodey! Alias Rhodey es tan buen amigo, que quiere a un bastardo como yo.  
¡Me duele el estómago de tanto reír! pero lamentablemente tanto líquido ha hecho su trabajo, además de estar mareado y con el cuerpo adormeció ahora necesito ir al servicio, me levanto lentamente y le digo.  
\- Me toca ir a vaciar el tanque, cuida bien de la barra – ahora también se me dificulta hablar bien, ¡Qué bien!  
\- Si procurare que nos dejen todo el whisky que sea posible – a él también le está afectando, pues apenas si me puede responder.  
\- Muy bien – le doy un pequeño golpe en el hombro y camino lentamente hacia el sanitario, sé que mi andar es muy lento, pues también voy apoyándome en la pared, debe ser humillante… río alegremente de mis pensamientos… no importa nada.   
Entro y felizmente no hay nadie, sale de mi organismo todo el líquido que tenía y me lavo las manos, mis movimientos son tan lentos, pues siento tan adormecido el cuerpo que podrían golpearme y no sentiría nada… sin querer levanto la mira y me miro al espejo, ¡es verdad me veo terrible! tengo moretones y cortadas que ya no sangran pero hacen que mi rostro se vea tan golpeado, paso mis manos por mi cara y no siento las heridas que ya están cerrando. Ahora recuerdo porque odio mirarme a los espejos, ¡no me gusta lo que veo! y no me refiero a mi aspecto, sé que soy atractivo, deseable, llamo mucho la atención pero…   
¡No me gusta lo que veo!   
No puedo enfrentar al hombre que esta frente a mí, ¡mis demonios siempre están ahí! gritan que soy un cobarde ¡un matón! La sangre que he derramado... se siente tan fresca y a eso hay que aumentarle lo que paso hoy; desde eso alienígenas, el portal por el que cruce, como me quede sin aire y el estar a punto de morir.  
¡Demonios! el alcohol está siendo contra producente… ¡ya no quiero sentirme como basura! Pero ahora no es mejor, sólo pienso en que lo único positivo que ha pasado en este día… ¡ese maldito beso! Como acórale a Steve y lo probé a placer; y lo peor es que ¡no me importaría volver a pasar por todo! si pudiera volver a probar sus labios… yo, lo admito ¡este día es el mejor que he tenido! y el peor.

¿Cómo mirare a Pepper a la cara?

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8KQmps-Sog

Se abre la puerta y un hombre entra al sanitario, afortunadamente eso me distrajo y puedo dejar de ver mi reflejo ¡al fin! Me roció agua fría nuevamente y paso mis manos mojadas por el cuello y el cabello, ¡ahora estoy mucho mejor! El momento de debilidad ha pasado. Salgo con un paso más firme de cómo entre, pero aun camino despacio, la música es muy estridente y me gusta así, apenas si puedo oír lo que pienso ¡genial!  
Una mujer rubia de ojos azules me guiña el ojo y yo seguidamente le sonrío pero sigo caminado, aunque volteo a verla cuando paso junto a ella, camino en reversa y llego a la barra, no dejo de verla y ella tampoco, necesito una distracción ¿Por qué no?   
\- ¿cómo vas? – pregunto distraídamente a Rhodey.  
\- Sinceramente – asiento alegremente para que responda, sus ojos están rojos y su vos es tan pastosa que arrastra las palabras.  
\- Perdiendo, el whiskey es un maldito - declara y baja la cabeza para apoyarla en sus brazos, que están en la barra.  
\- No pelees con él, déjate llevar – levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño pero le acercó otro vaso, cuando lo ve se alegra – ¡qué bien! se han reconciliado – me mira con duda – ¿amigos? – brindo con él.  
\- ¿Por qué no? – y bebe el vaso entero, le paso un brazo por el hombro mientras bebo mi trago también.   
\- Y ¿Qué has hecho? En la base te deben tener con ajetreado con muchas misiones – tomo asiento, más cerca de él.  
\- Sie, odio cuando no puedo descansar ni un día – se queja en tanto ve el fondo del vaso.  
\- Gajes del oficio – le digo con simpleza – ser un héroe cuesta – lo palmeo pero él se pone serio de pronto, lo que me dirá es serio.  
\- Yo no soy un héroe Tony – declara – sigo ordenes, soy como cualquier soldado, sólo que mi herramienta de trabajo ya no es un F22 – explica y otra vez lo recuerdo a él, el soldado que no puede salir de mi mente, el héroe con el que luche ¡no puede ser! ¡Maldición!  
\- Y la modestia está presente – carraspeo y espero que ese comentario oculte mi nerviosismo.  
\- Es la verdad – recalca con gusto.  
\- Si y no, ¿crees que te presto mis juguetes sólo para seguir ordenes? – la pregunta sale más dura de lo que quisiera, pero no me gusta que piense así.  
\- No, tu nuca lo harías – responde inmediatamente, parece estar pensando, aunque tiene algunas dificultades.  
\- Exacto, no me gusta que pienses así, sé que el ejército no es nada flexible, pero tú eres diferente, eres mi compañero – mi brazo lo aprieta mas fuerte mientras el pasa el suyo por mis hombros – hermano…  
\- Sí, pero odio cuando mis órdenes me impiden hacer cosas – dice con pesar mientras termina otro trago - como hoy – termina y me mira - no quiero justificarme pero no supe del ataque a nueva york hasta que casi termino – con su mano libre sirve otra ronda - cuando estaba de regreso te trate de contactar, pero Jarvis me dijo que S.H.I.E.L.D. te estaba interrogando –le sonrío jubilosamente ¡es tan buen amigo! - me alegro de que estés sano y salvo – siempre tan sincero.  
\- Yo también – reímos estridentemente y acerco mi cabeza a su cien…  
\- Tony – su tono vuelve a ser serio.  
\- ¿Sí? – pregunto con tranquilidad.  
\- ¿tienes algo que decirme? – me alejo un poco para que podamos vernos a directamente, busca algo mi pero yo estoy serio e impenetrable, no nos alejamos en ningún momento, con mi actitud espero que entienda, “no quiero hablar de ello” pero él insiste - ¿es algo muy grave? – pregunta con verdadera preocupación.  
\- Si te contara – contesto con ironía y lo suelto, él no me detiene y siento su absoluta atención en mi semblante, inhalo profundamente y sirvo otra ronda, mientras termino el contenido, lo miro y…– vamos a un lugar más cómodo – propongo, pago lo que consumimos y nos dirigimos a una plataforma vacía, pronto un camarero toma la orden y le digo que traiga entretenimiento, Rhodey no me deja de ver seriamente y le digo que sólo será por diversión, ¡hay que disfrutar!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yF-GvT8Clnk

Las 3 bailarinas comienzan a quitarse la ropa y a bailar cerca de nosotros, Rhodey no se distrae y yo tampoco, estoy más concentrado en el alcohol que en lo que ofencen a la vista, no sé en qué momento comenzamos a hablar y dejamos de prestar atención a otra cosa que no sea la conversación, vuelven a viejas anécdotas que hace mucho tiempo que no mencionábamos, ¡que buen momento!   
Pero de momento una de las bailarinas se sienta en mis piernas y comienza a besar mi cuello yo le digo que es un traviesa y la alejo un poco, pero cuando volteo Rhodey es rodeado por las otras dos.  
\- Creo que su amigo está ocupado – me dice mientras sigue restregándose a mí, tengo las manos extendidas en el sillón y sólo levanto una para tomar de mi whisky, así que me dejo hacer.  
\- Eso parece – digo mientras detengo sus manos - no me gusta que me toquen - al parecer lo entiende inmediatamente pero sigue bailando cerca de mí. Veo sobre sus hombros a la rubia que me desconcentro cuando salía del baño.  
\- Oye, quiero que me atendiera la rubia de allá – le pido sin delicadeza.  
\- Claro señor Stark, para eso estamos – dice con alegría al levantarse de mi – pero… ¿tal vez quiera compañía? – me ofrece y yo niego con la cabeza, se aleja, yo tomo otro trago y la rubia de largas piernas me indica que la siga hacia un pasillo, volteo pero Rhodey está perdido entre tantas bailarinas, parece ser que no se ha dado cuenta de mi partida. Nos vamos a una habitación pequeña, ella cierra la puerta e inmediatamente saco mi chaqueta y la coloco en el perchero.  
\- Hola señor Stark soy…   
\- Cariño, no creo recordarlo al amanecer –interrumpo, ella me sonríe y me tumba en la cama.  
\- No importa, ¿hay algo especial qué quiera? – pregunta mientras pasa uno de sus dedos por mi pecho, llevo a mis manos tras mi nuca y medito un momento.  
\- Sorpréndeme, sólo quiero divertirme – sonríe mientras levanta mi camiseta y abre lentamente mis pantalones, nos miramos fijamente.  
\- Y lo ayudare –susurra cerca de mi rostro, después pasa su lengua por el reactor de mi pecho, mientras baja hasta la rodilla mis pantalones, sube y se sienta en mis caderas y realiza movimientos circulares lentos que estimulan mi sexo, además se quita las pocas prendas que lleva, se inclina hacia mí y me quiere besar, aparto rápidamente mi rostro y niego con la cabeza, no sé por qué pero… siento que todavía tengo su sabor en mis labios, ¡que locura! ¡¡¡no quiero pensar estas cosas tan raras!!! Al estar perdido en mi enojo, no noto cuando ella casi me ha desvestido, detengo sus manos que recorren mi pecho.  
\- Honey te pongo un reto, haz tu trabajo pero no me toques demasiado – le digo con seriedad, a pesar de la dulzura de mis palabras  
\- Como usted ordene – dice mientras se levanta un poco, continua restregándose a mí, pero ya no me toca con sus manos, ahora las usa para recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo de forma “erótica”, y no sé si es el alcohol, pero ¡no me éxito lo suficiente! llevo una mano hacia su pecho y otra a su trasero, los oprimo y presiono libremente, repaso todo el contorno que puedo, pero… no puedo evitar comparar estas sensaciones con las que me provoco su cuerpo.  
¡Sí! la dureza, el tamaño y la proporción de sus músculos.   
¡Lo suave de su piel!, todo… no se compara con lo que tengo en las manos en este momento. Obvio él es un hombre, ¡fuerte!, ¡¡varonil!! ¡Atractivo!… y hermoso. Suspiro fuertemente, cierro los ojos y me concentro en mis recuerdos, ¡Oh el aroma que despedía era tan dulce!, ¡el sabor que tenía su saliva tan adictivo! Y ¡el tono de sus jadeos… simplemente enloquecedor!  
Un gemido que sé que es fingido me regresa a la realidad, miro a la rubia que tengo encima, se encuentra contoneándose ante mí, de momento veo sus ojos… son azules; ¡y sucede otra vez! ¡¡No puedo evitarlo!! Recuerdo el tono azul de sus ojos, los que ahora me ven con “deseo” fingido no son como los de él, estos se ven opacos y sin vida… ¡en cambio los de él!, ¡son tan brillantes!, vivaces y profundos. Ahora entiendo por qué caía ante ellos con tanta facilidad. Inhalo profundamente y percibo en mí una potente erección, debo reconocer que se ha formado gracias al recuerdo de esos ojos… de las miradas que me ha dado Ste…   
\- Ven aquí – ordeno secamente mientras ella acerca su rostro al mío, tomo su nuca y la dirijo hacia mi entrepierna, entiende inmediatamente y se baja de la cama, se posiciona de rodillas frente a la cama y comienza a bajar mi ropa interior de manera lenta.  
\- Tienes… - no me deja preguntar por protección, pues no sé como pero ya ha colocado perfectamente el condón, cierro los ojos y me concentro en las sensaciones.  
Sus manos están en mis testículos acariciando y presionándolos, su lengua estimula la longitud de mi pene lentamente, comienzo a respirar anhelosamente mientras sus boca absorbe mi órgano; ¡Demonios! Ahora el recuerdo de la sensación de su piel en contraste a la mía, ¡el toque se sus manos en mi cuerpo!, ¡la fuerza se su agarre a mi hombros…! ¡¡¡Todo eso me atormenta!!! Pero al mismo tiempo me excita enormemente. Después de lo que parece ser largo tiempo, le ordeno que chupe más rápido y atiende inmediatamente, tengo los ojos fuertemente presionados, un brazo sobre mis ojos y mi otra mano presionado el cabello sobre su cabeza, los jadeos que salen de mí son cada vez más fuertes, mi cadera se mueve a un ritmo contrario a su boca, el contacto se hace cada vez más intenso; pero ¡aun con todo eso…! no he logrado sacar de mis pensamientos a ese idiota. ¡Carajo! ¡Ahora no puedo evitar pensar en lo terso de sus labios!, ¡lo suave de sus manos! y ¡su aliento tan embriagante…! poco a poco a cada succión voy olvidando en donde y con quien estoy, pero lo que jamás olvido… es a quien anhelo.   
¡Siento a mi órgano explotar! la dureza es demasiada pero me resisto ¡no quiero acabar y que el ultimo pensamiento que tenga sea “Steven Rogers”! ¡No! ¡¡¡No puedo!!! Pero la mamada es cada vez más rápida y deseo pararla, mis manos se mueven por sí mismas, toman fuertemente su cabeza; ¡sigo froto con más ahínco mi sexo en su garganta…! siento que está tosiendo, tal vez ahogándose, ¡pero no me importa!, lo siento tan cerca, ¡un fuerte orgasmo…! Pero antes de venirme, lo último que veo en mi mente es:  
¡Su sonrisa! ¡Sus labios rojos! ¡Su mirada perdida en mí! ¡Sus roncos y eróticos jadeos!  
¡Oh como me libero! Lo he disfrutado, pero a la vez siento ¡tanto miedo! ¡¡¡Tanta rabia…!!! ¡quisiera odiar todo lo que me ha hecho terminar…! Pero no puedo…  
Respiro con dificultad ¡ya no me interesa nada más! no se cuento tiempo me toma pero mi respiración se regula, me siento inmediatamente y veo como la rubia que aún está tosiendo, si sienta sobre el suelo; yo saco el condón de mi miembro ahora flácido y lo arrojo al cesto cercano, tomo mi ropa y me la pongo, me incorporo completamente. Busco entre mis cosas y saco de mis bolsillos una buena cantidad que echo en la cama. Sin voltear salgo de la habitación, pago al camarero los demás servicios; y como si nada hubiera pasado me instaló en la plancha nuevamente, pido que me dejen beber sin molestarme y sólo observo a la bailarina en turno.  
\- ¿Te fuiste? – pregunta inocentemente Rhodey, aún tiene a dos mujeres en sus piernas.  
\- Al baño – el asiente y las despide con dificultad, llamo con un gesto al camarero y él les indica otros clientes.  
\- Se ve que eres cliente frecuente, todos hacen lo que quieres – dice seriamente.  
\- Algo así – le contesto y seguimos bebiendo sin conversar; algo de lo que había bebido se me bajo por la agitación de hace un momento, pero no importa ¡mis niveles de alcohol están lo suficientemente altos…! Ojala pueda hacer lo que vengo intentando… ¡olvidar! Y sí el sexo no me ayuda ¡tal vez el alcohol pueda!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6E4lQLMgGQ

Estoy tan mareado que aun estando sentado y quieto siento como el mundo se mueve rápidamente, oigo la música difusa pero la entiendo, de pronto Rhodey me mueve bruscamente e indica que vea el reloj… creo son las 5:45 en punto, lo miro sin entender pero su exasperación me ayuda, comprendo, la noche acabo… - no seas aguafiestas, un rato más – pido como su fuera un crío, me respondo pero no entiendo lo que dice…  
\- Tony, no creo que – lo miro con tristeza, el suspira y toma de su vaso - ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te paso? – me pongo serio de repente y miro a la mesa que esta frente a nosotros, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que el lugar ya está casi vacío.   
\- No quiero recordar – le digo con capricho.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso?... – levanto los hombros con indiferencia - lo que sea que haya pasado debes superarlo o ¿Qué quieres hacer? –pido la otra ronda y pienso en mi respuesta  
\- Cuando lo sepa te lo diré - le prometo - pero por lo mientras promete que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que este sumamente alcoholizado – le propongo con firmeza   
\- Eso ya está sucediendo – me reprocha y yo no puedo evitar carcajear ¡es verdad!  
\- ¡oh! y también promete que llegare al Helicarrier, ya te dije que tengo trabajo que hacer… - está apunto de pelear pero escucho una estrofa de la canción que me deja paralizado.  
cheated myself   
Like I knew I would   
I told ya, I was troubled   
You know that I'm no good

\- No me ignores – me pide, ¡no puedo soportarlo! niego efusivamente y me dirijo hacia el mismo camarero, quiero pedir otra ronda, aunque ya siento que camino como un hombre en el espacio… otra vez. Rhodey llega antes que yo y paga. Dice que nos vamos, sigo escuchando la letra de esa canción y concuerdo con él… es hora de irse.

I cheated myself like I knew I would   
I told ya I was troubled, you know that I'm no good   
I cheated myself, like I knew I would   
I told ya I was troubled, yeah ya know that I'm no good

No sé como pero salgo abrazado de él, pues no me puedo mantener en pie; siento el frío de la calle aunque sólo un poco, comienzo a decirle a Rhodey lo buen amigo que es o bueno eso intento pues casi no se me entiende.  
\- ¡Demonios Tony! Ayúdame un poco –como esto más dormido que despierto sólo me limito a reír. Oigo como le ordena a Jarvis seguirnos desde lo alto.   
\- Claro hermano ¿Que deseas? – pregunto con dificultad.  
\- Camina – como puedo me levanto y aunque estoy apoyado sobre él, lo sigo, voy cantando una canción   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qv96yJYhk3M

Son las 6:30, llegamos lo que parece ser una cafetería, me sienta en una mesa y va por una orden, yo trato de ponerme mi transmisor pero no puedo, ¡maldita porquería…! Haré una que se ponga sola… él se acerca con 2 cafés y me da uno, lo pruebo y está muy cargado, estoy a punto de tirarlo pero Rhodey me dice que si lo hago le diera a todos que me gusta cantar en la ducha… inmediatamente me tomo todo lo que puedo, pero está muy amargo…. mmm creo que entre más rápido lo tome, será mejor…  
\- ¿Qué hora es? – gruño con cansancio   
\- Las 6:40 – contesta roncamente, su cabeza está apoyada en la mesa y la cubre con sus manos.  
\- ¡que nochecita! – murmuro y tomo del café que ha dejado.  
\- Y que lo digas – con gestos me indica que no hable fuerte.  
\- Tienes cruda – me burlo de él, e inmediatamente me ve mal – yo todavía siento que el mundo se mueve demasiado rápido – se impresiona pero ahora está sentado correctamente.  
\- Tony – me llama y yo carraspeo en respuesta, tengo los ojos cerrados y todavía siento mareos - ¿Cuándo me vas a decir lo que te pasa? – pregunta directamente y con preocupación – no estás bien – susurra.  
\- ¡qué gran descubrimiento! – levanto la voz y veo como el muestra un mueca de dolor - Por si no lo recuerdas ayer luche contra un ejército alienígena – le señalo – obvio no estoy bien – digo en voz baja.  
\- No hablo de eso… - me mira seriamente – sé que quieres hablar… lo que no sé es ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?   
\- Tengo que volver al Helicarrier – digo mientras intento levantarme, Rhodey solo me ve sin inmutarse y no se mueve, ¡el malvado sabe que no me puedo mover sin ayuda…!  
\- Cuando te paso lo de… - levanta una mano señala a mi pecho – en los meses que desapareciste, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en ayudarte, encontrarte y traerte de regreso, disculparme, por no haberte podido proteger – dice con tristeza mientras se encoge en su asiento, aparta los ojos de mí y yo estoy completamente paralizado ¡no lo puedo creer! – cuando te encontré ¡me sentí tan aliviado…! pero diste esa conferencia y ¡me pareció una locura! pensé que si descansabas todo volvería a ser como antes – me dice con alegría que se trasforma en tristeza paulatinamente, llevo una mano a su hombro y trato de reconfortarlo – pero no fue así, me pediste ayuda en la creación de la armadura… y ¿cómo buen amigo que hice? – pregunta pero no parece querer una respuesta - te di la espalda y te pedí que descansaras, que pensaras mejor- dice con culpa – y luego… - oigo como su garganta se cierra - te estabas muriendo y no puede más que quitarte el traje, por seguir órdenes que…  
\- Rhodey – le llamo y él me pone atención - Gracias, gracias por quererme, cuidarme y preocuparte – me abruma pensar en todo lo que dice pero quiero que sepa lo que siento- eres mi mejor amigo… – nos quedamos callados bastante tiempo, ¡no sé qué más decirle! es tan agradable oír sus palabras… pero no quiero que se agobie.  
\- Hermano, sólo quiero que sepas algo – ya está más tranquilo y me alegra oírlo - ¡ya no más! no te volveré a dejar solo – me toma del hombro con firmeza.  
\- Lo sé – le digo instantáneamente, llevo mi rostro hacia abajo y miro mi mano libre como si fueran lo más interesante… ¡no sé qué hacer…! tal vez si hablo de lo que paso, despeje mi mente y pueda superarlo…  
\- Lo que sea que haya pasado… - presiona suavemente con su mano mientras lo miro con expectación – lo puedes arreglar, confío en ti y sé que lo harás bien- sonríe con alegría y yo solo… ¡ya no puedo más!   
\- Bese al Capitán América – sale sin que lo pueda controlar…  
\- … ¿Qué? – veo incredulidad – creo que no escuche bien- me dice confuso, nos separamos sutilmente y como lo pensé, una vez que abro la boca, no acabo hasta que todo está fuera de mí.  
\- Él es un tipo que me exaspera, ¡tan correcto y mandón! se cree el líder... aunque no entiende cómo funciona el mundo ahora- burlo, pero al acordarme de las peleas, mi enojo se hace presente– la verdad es que desde el principio nos llevamos mal; admito que es un bien estratega y un hombre muy fuerte, pero su carácter… ¡ah! ¡me exaspera! – Rhodey ve que estoy realmente fastidiado - ¡hasta me reto a pelear con él para ver quién era más fuerte! – hablo como si me estuviera acusando.  
\- ¡qué diablos…! ¿él té reto a…?-asiento efusivamente- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…? - no termina su pregunta.  
\- Todo, nos llevamos muy mal, nos gritamos, hemos estado a punto de golpearnos y... admito que me burlo de él, pero el idiota me sobre estima… - sigo quejándome, pero de pronto recuerdo lo bueno - aunque trabajamos muy bien en equipo… hasta ¡evitamos que el Helicarrier cayera en un ataque! en nueva york le ganamos al extraterrestre por lo mismo, ¡él dirigió muy bien la ofensiva! pues distribuyo bien a los del equipo – explico con emoción y alegría que no intento esconder - de hecho hablamos de hacer a los vengadores un grupo autónomo, ¡¿te imaginas?! – pregunto a pesar de su desconcierto - Sería un grupo que no dirija por S.H.I.E.L.D. el capi también quiere que seamos diferentes a ellos…- me callo al ver la incredulidad del rostro de mi amigo, ¡que idiota soy!  
\- Tony ¿Qué quieres decir? – se nota que está conmocionado.  
\- Mira te explicare – me aclaro la garganta antes de hablar - desde el comienzo teníamos roces pero trajanos bien, los problemas reales comenzaron cuando acabo la batalla - comienzo a contar con las manos - el Capi se preocupa de más por muchas tonterías: que porque no tomo enserio el peligro, que porque tomo a la ligera al duende y busco pelea con él, (sólo lo golpee un poco y no me hizo nada el grandote), que porque me hice amigo del psicópata y lo defiendo (sólo porque hablo tranquilamente con él, ¿está en una celda que me puede hacer…?), en fin, ¡se queja por todo! – me exaspera solo de recordarlo, pero ay algo que me altera más - ¡ah pero eso sí! El Capi se puede llevar súper bien con el fortachón… y por si fuera poco ¡el idiota obedece todo lo que diga! – estoy sumamente molesto, cruzo mis brazos y cierro los ojos, el mareo del alcohol no se me ha pasado – y lo peor, con la araña se lleva de maravilla ¡¡cómo me exaspera!! parece su mama – esta por interrumpirme pero lo detengo, trato de tranquilizarme, aunque siento que inutil – pero…cuando discutíamos había momentos en los que el tonto me decía que confiaba en mí, ¡que soy un héroe! que estaba orgulloso de luchar a mi lado y… – no puedo evitar enrojecer al recordar eso.  
\- ¿Qué…? – está igual de confundido que yo – A ver Tony ¿estas explicándome verdad…? – asiento con la cabeza - ¡entonces por qué no entiendo nada…! – se queja con molestia pero lo ignoro…. ¿quería saber todo no? – ¿eso qué significa? – pregunta con dudas y yo levanto los hombros como señal de que tampoco entiendo lo sucedido, esperamos un poco y continuo…  
\- Pues cuando estábamos discutiendo y él me reclamaba por lo descuidado que soy, me vio con ojos de borrego y… me demostró que está atento a mí, ¡me dijo que confía en lo que hago! Además sé que le importo y para… - muevo las manos pero no creo poder explicar con claridad - ¡oh! ¡No sé cómo! Pero, paso… - termino de hablar, hay un silencio un tanto incómodo y el respira fuertemente y llama mi atención.  
\- No entiendo - declara  
\- Pues lástima porque no lo volveré a repetir – le digo mientras cruzo los brazos y no lo veo, ¡estoy tan abochornado!  
\- Entonces déjame aclarar algunas cosas - asiento para que comience a decirme sus dudas.  
\- Te portas como un niño pequeño con él (así como eres) y se molesta por tu actitud – no me gusta admitirlo pero es verdad y afirmo con pesadez – bien… ¿peleaste con el duende?...- pregunta inseguro  
\- Hulk… sólo le di un derechazo, ¡no le hice ni cosquillas! y por eso se enojó ¡¿tú crees?! – aclaro pero mi amigo abre grande los ojos, me muestra su sorpresa y eso me incomoda, tal vez si fui un idiota…–pero el gigante es tranquilo, además el capi me dijo que me atrapo mientras caía del portal, debo agradarle ¿no?- trato de defenderme, Rhodey asiente como queriendo olvidar.  
\- Te llevas muy bien, con el… ¿psicópata? – pregunta con inseguridad.  
\- Loki, es el loco que trato de conquistar el mundo, además quiso controlarme con un “hechizo”, me arrojo de la ventana más alta de la torre y dice que quiere ser mi amigo, investigare todo lo que pueda de él mientras lo tengamos encerrado aquí. – explico con simpleza, me mira con preocupación y toma rápidamente el café.  
\- Bien… - no lo cree – discutiste con el Capitán América por lo irresponsable que eres, pero ¿aun así dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de haber luchado a tu lado y que se preocupa por ti? – parece que lo va entendiendo- además… ¿te lo demostró?  
\- Si, el capi es todo honestidad y sinceridad, ¡cuando siente algo lo dice inmediatamente! Además explica cómo se siente y lo hace de la manera más detallada que puede – no puedo evitar sonreír – ¡cuando habla puedes entender tantas cosas! – la emoción vuelve y no pretendo alejarla.  
\- Hasta ahí entendí… -dice pensativamente – lo que no comprendo, es: ¿por qué lo besaste? – pregunta y me exaspera, ruedo los ojos y lo miro como si fuera un tonto… me decepciona.   
\- Ya te lo dije – contesto pero Rhodey niega rápidamente – la forma en la que me dijo todo eso, ¡fue vergonzoso! pero ¡tan… autentico! nadie me había hablado así, nadie había notado todas las destrezas que tengo, no habían confiado tan plenamente en mi – veo como mi amigo abre mucho los ojos – ¡oh! si lo hubieras visto, ¡realmente le importo! – digo con entusiasmo – confía en mí, aprueba lo que hago y como lo hago, aunque admite que no le gusta – paso mis manos sobre mi cabello y tiro un poco de él, estoy tan nervioso – ha luchado a mi lado. Tu sabes lo que es eso, sentir que estas a punto de morir y que sólo tienes a alguien a tu lado, que te cuida y…– asiente con dificultar pero me muestra su confusión - tu eres mi compañero – aclaro rápidamente - pero con él es diferente - trato de explicarle, pero no sé si me entienda.  
\- Lo se… supongo que el grado de confianza que tenemos entre nosotros es mucho, es normal porque llevamos años de conocernos – asiento lo que dice- pero… eso… ¿cómo es qué? – está más enmarañado - La emoción te gano -declara rápidamente y en mira.  
\- Si - reconozco con pesar – actué sin pensar en las consecuencias – digo con pensar.  
\- Es una reacción normal emocionarse por todo lo que acabas de explicarme – me siento aliviado – pero… ¿por qué besarlo?... no sé, hubiera sido mejor… ¿abrazarlo?- pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.  
\- Pues… - no sé si decirle pero me mira de un manera, en la que sé que no aceptara excusas, ¡quiere que le diga todo! – primero lo abrace… y le incomodo enormemente – hay incredulidad en su rostro, ¡no me cree completamente! – bueno la verdad es que lo manosee descaradamente – digo en un susurro mientras bajo la mirada, lo último que alcanzo a ver es como abre los ojos y siento la necesidad de justificarme – Pero estoy seguro de que no le desagrado, no me aparto y… bueno tampoco no sé si le gusto pero…  
\- Sigues vivo... – dice con asombro y yo asiento con la cabeza - Tony concéntrate – me pide que continúe.  
\- Bueno, le sugerí que olvidáramos lo que paso y acepto, pero eso me disgusto, ¡pensó que me burlaba de él! – Rhodey me ve con reproche y niego efusivamente, el me cree y pide que continúe - en un impulso le pedí que también olvidara lago más y lo… ya sabes – ni siquiera puedo decirlo.   
\- … - guardamos silencio y no se hacia dónde mirar, creo que hasta que él está en la misma posición, carraspea y se acomoda mejor en la silla, de momento se levanta, va por otro café; tiene la mirada perdida, me extiende otro vaso. Ya no me siento tan mal, sólo algo mareado y entumecido.  
\- ¿Lo va a olvidar? – pregunta con duda, al parecer ya asimilo todo.  
\- No que va – le digo inmediatamente – me dijo que aunque no le gusta, jamás lo olvidara – le digo con enojo y él se sorprende – de hecho me dijo que no sabía si me estaba burlando de él por no saber nada de este tiempo o que si lo que hice era una costumbre rara de la actualidad… ¿lo puedes creer? ¡qué tonto! – mi molesta vuelve a mí.   
\- Bueno entonces… veo que hablan mucho – afirmo eso con un gesto.  
\- ¡Oh sí! es algo raro, no puedo engañarlo y él es muy honesto para su propio bien – tomo lentamente el café que me trajo otra vez, pero me mira insistentemente   
\- - ¿en que quedaron? – pregunta ahora con interés.  
\- En nada, yo tampoco lo puedo olvidar lo que paso…y la prueba está en esta noche –digo con pesar, pero rápidamente me corrijo, ¡no quiero que se sienta mal! - me la pase muy bien contigo, pero… hubieron muchas cosas que me lo recordaron; tampoco aclaramos nada y sobre todo no estampo en buenos términos, tal vez nunca lo estemos, no hay ningún acuerdo entre nosotros – digo con tristeza en un suspiro.  
\- Pero y los vengadores como grupo independiente de… Ustedes ¿no van a trabajar juntos? – parece preocupado.  
\- Oh si, te digo que hacemos buen equipo, de hecho estoy seguro de que habrá más como nosotros – digo con alegría.  
\- Y ¿eso no es acordar algo? – pregunta con más confusión.  
\- Sí, pero es diferente… eso es trabajo y profesionalismo – explico con cansancio - Lo otro no sé, ni quiero saber – sentencio mientras cierro los ojos.  
\- … - otro silencio incómodo.  
\- Tony… tu nunca… - se oye muy nervioso, pues tartamudea - no es que este mal o me desagrade- ahora suena tan perturbado, es tan raro oírlo así- pero… –se detiene y no habla hasta mucho después, parece que está muy abrumado - a ti nunca te gustaron los hombres – al decir eso abro enormemente los ojos y lo miro con reproche.  
\- Y no me gustan – contesto inmediatamente - ¡qué horror! ¡¿cómo puedes pensar eso?! – lo miro de la manera más fea que tengo.  
\- Pues... porque acabas de besar a uno…. – habla como si dijera algo obvio… aunque es cierto…  
\- Es diferente… él no… ningún hombre me gusta, sólo que… él no es cualquier hombre – ríe estrepitosamente y eso me enoja.  
\- Si lo sé… -no puede hablar por las carcajadas que suelta, eso me molesta mucho- pero... ¿por qué a él? – apenas si se controla, lo miro mal y nos quedamos en silencio otra vez….  
\- No te pongas celoso siempre serás el primero –eso rompe el silencio, pues nos hace reír.  
\- Tony – me advierte que no juegue, otro que quiere la verdad.  
\- Supongo que es… ¡no sé! Estoy muy afectado –digo con dificultad – él es el héroe de mi infancia y… - me interrumpe.  
\- Espera, espera, cuando éramos niños no querías besarle – dice con burla, le quiero matar con la mirada pero continuo…  
\- No como crees, ¡eres un enfermo! – le digo con drama  
\- ¿Entonces? – pregunta seriamente  
\- ¡No lo sé…! si lo conocieras como yo - un suspiro fuerte sale de mi boca – sólo… -quise hacerlo… eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a admitir.  
\- ¿Conocerlo tú? – lo miro con recelo- conviviste con él ¿Qué? ¿un día…? - dice con burla e incredulidad – ¿cómo es que…?  
\- Rhodey este día ha sido extraño muy extraño, así que… - estoy por hacer una rabieta, pero no sé qué es lo que me detiene.  
\- … - otro silencio incómodo, se rompe cuando bufo con frustración.  
\- Y ¿qué vas a hacer? – pregunta con genuino interés.  
\- Tengo que ir al Helicarrier, investigar el cubo ese, trabajar con Banner y convencerlo de que sea mi empleado en la torre; también planeo reclutar al ojo de halcón para los vengadores y desafortunadamente a la araña vendrá, sin su novia no creo que salga de S.H.I.E.L.D. y no sé qué más, lo que vaya saliendo… hablo con un tono despreocupado y distraído.  
\- No me refiero a eso, sino con el capitán – aclara con exasperación.  
\- Ah pues dijo que quiere salir y conocer el mundo, le ayudare y le mostrare cosas. Haremos algo informal, anqué no sé qué sería lo mejor ¿tú que recomiendas? ¿a dónde lo llevarías? – ¡malvado Rhodey! estoy preguntando algo sumamente importante y ¡pareciera que el tonto ha dejado de respirar!  
\- ¡no! Me refiero al beso… pero espera ¿le ayudaras? -. Solo siento con la cabeza – ¿saldrán juntos? – vuelvo a asentir – van a tener algún tipo de relación – ahora le miro con confuso.  
\- ¿relación? ¿Cómo? – el mueve las manos y las junta… no le entiendo.  
\- Ya sabes algo como novi –no lo dejo terminar la oración y lo interrumpo inmediatamente.  
\- ¡¡¡no!!! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! – se sorprendió – ¡estás loco!  
\- Entonces…   
\- … - guardo silencio, pues ni siquiera yo sé que pasara….  
\- lo evitaran totalmente, tendrán mucho contacto, pero aun así, no lo olvidaran - suspiro fuertemente y veo hacia el amanecer –  
\- ese querido amigo – digo con una mano en la frente– ese es el plan – señalo -no estoy muy seguro de nada – confieso.  
\- Pero… dices que sigues pensando en el – habla como para así mismo.  
\- Sip – siento como pequeños rayos del sol se desplazan sobre mi cuerpo.  
\- Si sigues así no creo que lo logres – salto un poco de mi lugar ¡¿cómo puede?!  
\- Que apoyo – el sarcasmo me salva.  
\- Sólo digo lo que pienso – levanta los hombros con despreocupación y se excusa.  
\- … - lo miro con desaprobación y cierro los ojoso - pero para eso tengo a Pepper… – me da un golpe en el brazo tan fuerte que me hace doblarme - ¡¿Qué?! – lo miro con confusión -Ella me hará olvidarlo ¿debo hacer algo no? – ahora está muy enojado ¿Por qué? ¡no lo entiendo!  
\- Si pero, si antes estabas utilizándola para no estar solo y ahora quieres usarla para olvidar tú… - hace señas extrañas con la mano - lo que se ha que haya sido eso con el capitán – me grita -no es justo para ella – declara y me hace sentir el patán que soy…  
\- Lo sé, por eso le diré lo que paso y si ella quiere ayudarme – trato de defenderme.  
\- ¡¡¡Dios Anthony!!! – y ahora sí que está furioso – ¡¿qué le vas a decir?! – pregunta alterado.  
\- La verdad – respondo con sencillez.   
\- ¡La verdad es que no sabes lo que te sucede y con esa sutileza que te caracteriza te va terminar odiando! – habla tan rápido y alterado que casi no lo entiendo.  
\- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? – pregunto con verdadera confusión – creo que ¿para qué ser “sutil”? si puedes ser honesto – espero un poco y Rhodey parece más calmado.  
\- Eres un cínico - lo miro mal – te quiero hermano, nada de lo que me has dicho cambiara eso, pero tienes que reconocer que estas cruzando la línea de...  
\- Lo sé, pero estoy perdido – sigo sin ninguna censura.  
\- Te apoyo, siempre lo haré pero Pepper es una buena mujer, no merece que la atormentes – ¡demonios! la culpa es demasiada.  
\- ¡Lo sé! – ahora estoy exaltado, veo a mi amigo y lo entiende, eso es lo de menos quiero, pero… - y yo ¿qué…?  
\- Tú debes aclarar lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza, no hagas más locuras…. – bufa con molestia – trata -me sugiere - define lo que sea que sientas y decide que hacer –afirmo con torpeza - ¡pero ya! antes de que sea demasiado tarde – levanta la voz y me exalta… ¡no puede evitar asustarme un poco! -…-  
\- Rhodey – llamo sin poner atención a nada más.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Soy… raro? –pregunto con angustia .  
\- No más que yo – expone con tranquilidad.  
\- Pero tú no has besado a un hombre – replico con miedo…  
\- No, pero…  
\- Tú no has deseado… - interrumpo - tocarlo - hablo con temor.  
\- …  
\- Tú no has grabado en tu mente sus expresiones, actitudes y … no quieres que te mire - tomo mi cabeza con fuerza, ¡oh ansiedad! Este es mi verdadero estado.   
\- No, no me ha pasado, pero… no por eso eres raro – dice rápidamente, lo veo con incredulidad y espero que continúe pero…  
\- Entonces ¿que soy? – hablo con zozobra.  
\- Eres Tony Stark, me mejor amigo – río con tristeza – eres Iron Man, uno de los tipos más duros de este mundo, ¡eres alguien que se arriesga la vida por salvar a otros y que no duda en proteger a la humanidad entera…! – eso sí que me ha sorprendido.   
\- Rhodey- no me deja continuar, niega con un gesto y me pide la palabra.  
\- Oye bien lo que voy a decir – no digo nada pero estoy atento – no importa quien, ¡ni siquiera si tú mismo lo haces! ¡¡Sí alguien se atreve a descalificarte o juzgarte!! te juro que lo matare – me dice con la determinación que siempre tiene cuando es un asunto importante, algo de vida o muerte - no eres raro, ¡no eres un fenómeno! y lo que hiciste… -duda un momento, pero me sonríe y hace que me conforte - él no te odia.  
\- ¿Qué? – digo muy sorprendido.  
\- No sé qué haya sido, pero si el capitán no te golpeo y además quiere conocer el mundo contigo, trabajar junto a ti… - ríe poco a poco mientras habla, yo estoy paralizado - no es por que seas un malnacido…él no te odia.  
\- ¿Lo crees enserio? – pregunto con ilusión.  
\- Si, sólo debes arreglarlo, ¿quieres ser su amigo no? –parece contento con ese hecho.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – sé que me conoce bien pero…  
\- Porque lo admiras demasiado, eso te abruma y por primera vez estas siendo totalmente sincero con alguien más – no me agrada del todo, pero tiene razón, ¿Por qué tiene cara de idiota? ¿sabe algo que no le haya dicho?  
\- … - suspiro fuertemente, no sé qué decirle…  
\- Además recuerdo a cierto niño, que coleccionaba tarjetas… - habla con un todo santurrón.   
\- Cállate, no quiero oír esas tonterías – estoy molesto ¡diablos! ¡¿por qué tiene que conocerme tan bien?!  
\- Cuando jugábamos siempre querías ser el Cap – dice como si descubriera algo sumamente importante.  
\- Me estas avergonzado – lo miro y golpeo su brazo con todas mis fuerzas  
\- Vámonos – me dice con tranquilidad, sonrió y me doy cuenta… ¡no estuvo tan mal! Eso me quita un peso de encima… así que doy un último sorbo y me levanto, ahora es más sencillo que hace rato.   
\- De acuerdo son las 7:50 ¿a qué hora debes estar en la base? – estiro mis extremidades lo más que puedo.  
\- A las 6:00 – dice con pesar, yo no aguanto y me burlo de él.  
\- Ya sabes que lo mejor se hace esperar – trato de justificar.  
\- Sie sie, ¿puedes caminar? – pregunta algo preocupado, pero soy unos pasos y el me mira con aprobación,   
\- ¿decente? – levanta el pulgar y sonríe, saco mi móvil de la chamarra - Jarvis las armaduras – y rápidamente se despliegan frente a nosotros.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en… esa cosa? – pregunta señalando al cielo.  
\- Jajaj, no lo sé, tal vez en lo que termino mi laaaargo trabajo – digo mientras le cierro el ojo.  
\- ¿Qué harás? Parece tranquilo y niega con alegría…  
\- Digamos que el proyecto se puede retrasar hasta que entienda como funciona el psicópata y el cubo. Digo mientras me pongo la armadura y el hace lo mismo con la suya.  
\- Solo ten guidado – me pide con la máscara retraída.  
\- Tranquilo, ya te dije que soy un niño grande y se me cuidar solo – replico con autosuficiencia mientras retraigo también la máscara.  
\- Lo sé, pero no está demás, - me sonríe y ya estamos en nuestras armaduras ¡listo!, antes de comenzar a preparar el vuelo…  
\- Tony, solo una cosa – apago todo y lo escucho con atención - sea lo que sea que pase entre tú y... -toso fuertemente no quiero oirlo – bueno él, debes dejar de usar a Pepper, ella realmente te quiere, no merece que juegues con ella – apenas si le puedo sostener la mirada, estoy avergonzado de mí mismo…  
\- Rhodey, yo… lo sé, ¡pero no sé si pueda…! ya no quiero estar solo y… - se que me estoy justificando.  
\- Y no lo estarás, lo prometo – me dice firmemente - pero aclara todo lo que tengas – pide y… no le puedo negar nada…  
\- Yo – me mira con intensidad – te prometo que lo haré.  
\- Ese es mi muchacho - toca el casco y lo hace sonar mientras yo le quito la mano.   
\- Bueno recuérdamelo pero para asegurar que lo haga – parece sorprendido y comienzo mii plan de vuelo - ¡¡¡recuérdame todo cuando esté completamente sobrio!!! – me lanzo hacia el cielo.  
\- ¡¡Tony!! – es lo último que oigo mientras voy volando.  
\- Jarvis – llamo con cansancio.  
\- Buenos días señor – tan amable como siempre.  
\- Llévame de vuelta al Helicarrier – sale de mi de forma seca.  
\- Si señor – es lo último que escucho en un rato.  
Al llegar, entro por donde salí, dejo la armadura y camino despacio… todavía estoy algo mareado, apenas si puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero debo comenzar cuando antes; voy hacia el laboratorio y enciendo las luces, ¡todo está hecho un desastre todavía! antes de trabajar con el equipo debo limpiar... así que pongo manos a la obra, mientras, muevo máquinas y escombros hago un recuento rápido de lo que debo hacer hoy: 1° probar el tipo de energía que despide el cubo, 2° revisar con más detalle la forma en la que el psicópata hechizo a Barton, 3°preguntar al fortachón sobre qué tipo de guerrero es su hermano… pero antes de seguir me doy cuenta… el sol comienza a calentar la estancia y el ambiente ya no es tan frío, ¡Stark concéntrate!   
Mmm aunque ahora que lo pienso… ese cubo… ¿Por qué es una llave para otros mundos? no sé cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo limpieza pero parece que no he hecho nada… de pronto oigo un ruido y voleo hacia mi espalda.  
\- ¿qué haces aquí? – tomo mi celular y llamo a mi armadura inmediatamente, espero no sonar más alterado de lo que estoy.  
\- No puedo venir a visitarte… ¿amigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? el veredicto final ¿es? (déjenlo en sus comentarios):  
> Hasta pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capitulo sea se su agrado, cambie un poco la dinámica de los personajes, ojala les agrade...

17.- Convivencia necesaria   
\- ¿Usted qué opina? – Cierro los ojos e inhalo profundamente.  
La verdad es que… no se en que pensar. No creo poder definir el concepto de “amor” como lo acaba de hacer Thor… o tal vez este loco al relacionar lo con… lo que creo; yo amo a mi país, los ideales y la convicción que tengo, son lo que me permiten seguir vivo, gracias a ello no me he perdido en este mundo de locos... y más aun, cuando estaba en mi tiempo ser de esta manera me permitió sobrevivir.  
Es un hecho que nunca me han agradado los abusivos, si hay algo que no soporto es la injusticia, la violencia o la desigualdad… y realmente deseo que todos podamos vivir en paz, ¡entendiendo al otro!, tomando acuerdos en conjunto; bueno debo reconocer que antes de caer al hielo pensé que esto seria dificil, pero el ideal de un mundo mejor es lo que me mantiene cuerdo.   
¡Que tonto soy!, no creo que ese sea el concepto apropiado para este caso, no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos.   
Amor, amar, ser amado, nunca he tenido ese sentimiento por alguien, pero…   
Por mi mente pasan las imágenes de las personas que conocí o fueron cercanas a mí, veo a todas aquellas que me han dejado una impresión: Desde las bailarinas que me acompañaban en las presentaciones para recaudar fondos (las cuales eran hermosas, todas, pero muy frías e insensibles); o las muchachas del público que mostraban interés en mí, en y fuera del escenario, de hecho más de una me llego a gustar, ya sea por lo que alcanzaba a ver de su forma de ser o su aspecto … pero sólo quedaba en eso, no llegue a sentir más que curiosidad por alguna. Ahora que lo pienso después de transformarme, es que pude pensar en gustarle a alguien más, antes de eso no creía en la remota posibilidad de llamar la atención... de nadie.  
Bueno dejando eso de lado, también recuerdo en lo que me decía Bucky, sobre querer a las damas y gozar de lo que nos ofrecen… mmm nunca entendí completamente a lo que se refería, pero trate de no ser descortés con él y es por eso que nunca rechazaba ninguna cita que me arreglaba, daba lo mejor de mí, pero no lograba llamar la atención de la amiga en turno; ¡ah! Pobre de mi amigo, él trato de instruirme en como conquistar, pero yo en cambio estaba más al pendiente de la crueldad de los tiempos en los que vivíamos, que en cómo conseguir una novia. Sólo pensaba en que debía hacer algo, las cosas tenían que cambiar y no podía quedarme sin actuar.   
Pero más tarde... conocí a Peggy, ella me vio antes, durante y después del cambio, sé que fue la segunda persona que se preocupó por mí realmente y me aprecio ¡me aprecio y me quiso tanto como…! como yo a ella.  
Un suspiro lastimero sale de mí.   
Cierro los ojos y recuerdo que en la base de Hydra, cuando me salvo de un enemigo que me lanzaba fuego ¡me sentí tan afortunado!, ser apreciado por una persona tan estupenda… ¡fue increíble! Cuando la vi y estuve junto a ella… ¡quería sentirla!, ¡hacerle saber todo lo que causaba en mí…! pero lamentablemente no sabía cómo o qué hacer; no sabía que era lo correcto o lo mejor en esa situación. No hice nada a pesar de tener todas las intenciones por querer demostrarle mi afecto.   
¡Oh Peggy! La quise, la quise mucho… desde que desperté, ese era el único sentimiento que tenía como referencia al amor... hasta ahora, pues hoy estoy confundido, lo que acaba de pasarme con Anthony es algo que no entiendo por muchas razones: ya sea porque no sé qué son todas estas nuevas emociones o por que no entiendo mis reacciones (ya que hasta ahora fueron puramente instintivas); pero hay algo más, este sentimiento de querer probar otra vez… es nuevo, con Anthony experimenté ¡anhelo! ¡La liberación de mis impulsos! ¡Y el deseo por continuar!  
Ahora que lo pienso, con estas “experiencias” tan pobres y la última tan incomprensible… estoy seguro de una cosa: El amor es un tema del que me declaro totalmente ignorante.   
La atracción que se puede sentir por una persona… la entiendo; el cariño sincero por alguien… lo he sentido (Bucky y Peggy son mi mejor ejemplo). Pero eso tan indescriptible que dice Thor… sólo puedo compararlo con algo igual de indescriptible… ¡es como lo que me hace sentir Anthony! Nunca creí que existiera algo así, y no es que me cause asco o repulsión (eso jamás paso por mi mente) pero… tengo miedo. Miedo porque no sé lo que siento, ¡temo por no saber lo que me pasa! ¡Me aterra pensar en que pueda hacer alguna tontería! ¡Oh la ignorancia pesa demasiado! Y mientras mis instintos me traicionan, yo… ¡estoy hecho un caos!  
Abro los ojos y veo hacia el cielo, me pierdo en el brillo y la luz de las estrellas que comienzan a asomarse…  
\- No conozco completamente al amor… - digo mientras percibo ambas miradas en mí – a lo largo de la vida pocas personas me han atraído y… bueno… De algo estoy seguro… - cierro los ojos y en lo que antes era el brillo de las estrellas, está él… puedo verlo, sus ojos, sus labios; hasta puedo sentir sus brazos sobre mí - amar nunca será incorrecto – la sonrisa que no sabía que tenía, se rompe cuando oigo los ruidos que salen de la boca de mis compañeros, parecen querer reír.  
\- Bien dicho Cap – dice Barton mientras codea mi hombro, volteo hacia Thor y me sonríe mientras dirige su mirada al cielo.  
¡Estoy tan alegre!, pues afortunadamente por esta conversación tengo algo claro: con todo lo que he escuchado y lo que yo mismo concluí… ¡entiendo que lo que hice y sentí, no esta mal! Aunque me sigue dando miedo, pero ahora sé que no debe importarme sentir esto por un hombre, pues como dijo Barton, hay diferencias entre todas las personas y no por estas significa que haya algo malo.   
Aunque nunca imagine que un hombre llegara a ¿atraerme?... ¡Ah! Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente… doy un suspiro largo sin poder controlarlo, pero es que es la verdad, ¡Anthony me atrae! Sería tonto no admitirlo. Pero ahora el problema es: ¿Qué haré? No soy alguien medianamente conocedor de lo que se debe hacer cuando alguien te atrae (nunca he estado en una situación similar)...   
¡Oh! Creo que estoy adelantándome, ni siquiera sé que piense o sienta Anthony...  
Cierro los ojos y pasa algo de tiempo en el que nos quedamos en silencio, me siento tan cómodo… creo que aclarar las cosas me ha relajado enormemente; los sentimientos de Thor me han ayudado mucho, la comprensión y opiniones de Barton son un alivio para todo lo que siento, y ahora hasta me atrevo a pensar en Howard ¡Ya no estoy tan avergonzado!, creo que si el viviera en este tiempo ¡no me odiaría!, recuerdo que siempre fue un hombre de pensamiento analítico y flexible, y la verdad es que no lo veo como alguien intolerante. Bueno, tal vez no me odiaría mucho... pues seguramente no le hubiera terminado de agradar que fuera precisamente a su hijo el que me... gustara. Recuerdo que él era algo posesivo con las amistades, conocidos y compañeros… y es obvio que quiso mucho a su familia e indubitablemente a su hijo, y tal vez…   
De pronto algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, oigo un sonido agudo por la dirección de Barton, ambos, Thor y yo volteamos a verlo inmediatamente, Clint en cambio habla mientras lleva una mano a su oído y se incorpora con rapidez.  
\- Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarlos, al parecer Fury quiere que especifique algunas cosas de mi declaración – explica con un semblante lleno de pena, me incorporo lentamente y oigo como Thor también lo hace – pero sigan aquí, disfruten de la vista – dice mientras se alista.  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto inmediatamente.  
\- No gracias, nos vemos mañana – antes de salir se despide con una mano. Imito su gesto y supongo que Thor también.  
\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en detallar la batalla? ¿Y por qué no hacen sin un gran banquete?– Thor parece realmente confundido – en Asgard no somos tan meticulosos en registrar todo “así” - volteo hacia él y veo como cruza los brazos.   
\- La información es la herramienta más útil cuando estas en batalla – asiente mientras pone atención a mi explicación – aquí, usan muchos instrumentos para asegurar y fortalecer esa herramienta y aunque no entiendo perfectamente cómo funcionan… - el asiente mientras hablo - sí alguna amenaza similar o variante de lo que acaba de suceder, quiere volver a… - parece algo triste al oír esto – todo lo que nos ayude a defendernos en el futuro es importante – no cambia su semblante, pero de pronto lo recuerdo – Por cierto, no había tenido oportunidad de agradecer tu protección – le hablo con toda la amabilidad que puedo – cuando nos conocimos dijiste que eras el protector de mitgar y sin tu ayuda, es seguro que no hubiéramos podido salir de este problema – espero que ya no se sienta mal.   
\- Amigo Capitán, ¡eres el primero que me agradece! – de repente me toma por los hombros y me abraza, me levanta con tanta facilidad, que no puedo evitar asombrarme, pero después de un pequeño lapso, me baja y parece serio– a pesar de que toda esta batalla inicio por mis problemas en Asgard, ahora yo soy quien agradece tu cortesía – asiento y le tomo por el hombro, parece que se ha relajado.  
\- Thor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta… personal? – dudo un poco, pero tengo la confianza en que me ayudara.  
\- Adelante – señala que nos sentemos cerca del borde de la plataforma, y mientras me acomodo junto a él, siento que los nervios me invaden…  
\- Antes, me comentaste un poco sobre tu relación con tu hermano, sus conflictos y… bueno – el asiente mientras, retira la mirada de mí, observa con pesar hacia el cielo – perdona si te estoy incomodando…  
\- No debes preocuparte, si te hable de ello, es porque confío en ti amigo… continua – aunque parece abatido pero sincero.   
\- Hace un momento dijiste que lo amabas – sonríe inmediatamente y afirma – lo que quería preguntar era... ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de ello? – estoy tan abochornado, afortunadamente parece que no le molesto mi pregunta, ahora me mira directamente y suspira de manera larga.  
\- A Loki lo he querido durante toda mi vida – aclara inmediatamente - antes como a un hermano, cuidaba de él, lo protegía y le enseñaba cosas, aunque debo admitir también lo metía en muchos problemas por mi orgullo… pero siempre estuvimos juntos – creo que se ha perdido en sus recuerdos, perece muy feliz al hablar – siempre lo he amado… y sé que el también – declara con una gran sonrisa – Cuando luchábamos en alguna batalla, éramos el complemento del otro, no sé si me explico, pero él siempre ha sido una constante en mi vida – le doy un gesto afirmativo y espero a que continúe, ahora parece ir cambiando su emoción – como te dije antes, lo dañe y no supe verlo, además él eligió obrar mal para sobrellevar su tristeza, y la prueba se vio hoy – trato de reconfortarlo la mirada, hay un silencio largo que se rompe hasta que suspira y mira al cielo nuevamente – Cuando lo perdí… me sentí morir, sabía que no podía haber muerto y que eventualmente sabríamos de él… pero sufrí mucho y después de que supiera que no éramos hermanos de sangre, comencé a pensar en él como “algo más” – su sonrisa es triste pero ha vuelto – Loki es la persona que más me conoce… además no es muy agradable pero gracias a él madure – parece congojado – es por eso que ¡quiero rescatarlo!, por extraño que parezca está perdido, mi hermano tiene mucho odio y envidia, pero aun así… ¡me quiere! – se nota su felicidad al decir lo último – Quiero que regrese a mi lado y que no vuelva a estar solo. Ahora será diferente – guarda silencio y ya no parece triste – Durante la batalla puede ver un poco de él, pero cuando nos reunimos en el palacio del hombre de lata… en el momento que despertó ¡fue él mismo! ya no había odio ciego hacia mí – me dice como si fuera un descubrimiento enorme, pero no puedo evitar recordar a Anthony y como me estresó esa interacción – cuando estoy con él puedo entender tantas cosas, con sólo una mirada me trasmitió sus sentimientos y eso paso sin que quisiera hacerlo, ¡no lo pudo evitar! – de pronto ríe estrepitosamente - Loki se jacta de ser hábil para engañar a todos, ¡y lo es…! pero yo lo conozco perfectamente – dice con diversión, pero ahora se pone serio – lo que más deseo es poder demostrarle que no está solo, que siempre estaré con él… - eso me sorprende - sé que tiene responsabilidades y debe hacerse cargo de ellas - al parecer tiene muy en claro que su hermano debe pagar lo que ha hecho – cuando regresemos a Argard, sólo pediré que sean justos… pero jamás lo abandonare – su determinación es tanta que me sorprende, podría haber pensado que su amor por su hermano influiría de alguna manera, pero no – lamento si no pude contestar tu pregunta amigo, pero…  
\- Lo has hecho – le digo velozmente – no como creí, pero te entiendo – o eso espero.  
\- ¡Qué bien! – se alegra inmediatamente  
\- Pero todavía tengo una duda – ¡siento tanta pena!, no sé si sea prudente preguntar pero tengo curiosidad - Loki… él - ¡oh no! He comenzado a balbucear - él es un… hombre – me cuesta tanto hablar, siento como mi cuerpo aumenta rápidamente de temperatura.  
\- Sí – afirma - ¿Y? – pregunta con desconcierto.  
\- Pues ¿no será complicado lo que tú dijiste? Quieres tener hijos… ¿Él lo sabe? – pregunto con algo de dificultad, el parece serio y medita lo que le dije - y ¿Qué pasara si él también quiere?... y ¿Cómo es que…? – y ya no puedo preguntar más, me apena tanto lo último que pensaba preguntar.   
Pasa largo tiempo pero sólo espero no haberme equivocado.  
\- Loki es mucho más maduro que yo, él entenderá que es mi deber tener un heredero… sé que en esta situación su madurez brillara – dice con mesura – además no habrá de que preocuparse, mientras sepa mis sentimientos y me corresponda no habrá ningún problema – dice despreocupadamente, pero…  
\- ¿Cómo? – realmente eso me ha dejado… perplejo - Dijiste que lo amas – señalo y el afirma con un gesto - que él también te quiere – vuelve a afirmar - pero… ¿no sabes si de la misma manera que tú? – mi incredulidad es enorme, el asiente con dificultad y algo de modestia.  
\- Cuando estaba a punto de decírselo, el hombre de metal me interrumpió – dice como sí se justificara – le hable de cómo se sentí por su perdida y le pedí que regresara a nuestro hogar, durante eso me enoje, pero antes de poder decir algo más, nos interrumpieron, luchamos, llegaste y desde ese momento no he podido decirle nada – explica con algo de fastidio.  
\- Y creí que lo mío era complicado – digo con ironía.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta con inocencia, al instante mi nerviosismo sale.  
\- Tengo una situación con Stark, que… necesita… yo… - ya no puedo hablar y bajo la mirada, oigo como ríe estrepitosamente, palmea mi espalda y me anima con un leve empujón.  
\- Todavía no solucionas tus diferencias con el pequeño hombre de metal– no puedo evitar mirarlo mal, él inmediatamente ríe más.  
\- Ya no tenemos diferencias, creo que ya hemos aclarado muchas cosas– reflexiono - creo que en el ámbito profesional estamos más que de acuerdo, es sólo que… - me apena tanto pensar en ello – necesito tiempo.  
\- ¡Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse! – interrumpe y me palmea nuevamente, es tan fuerte que me duele un poco – sé que podrán arreglarlo… ¿Stark? – me consulta para saber si lo dijo bien, yo afirmo y el continua riendo – Stark es gracioso, ¡me agrada! No creo que tengas problemas con él – “que alivio”, pienso con ironía.  
\- Gracias – le digo en un suspiro, el guarda silencio y continua sonriéndome.  
Pasamos un largo rato mirando hacia el horizonte, siento como la noche ha caído; oigo ruidos fuertes y veo que por donde está la turbina que Anthony arreglo salen luces.  
\- Han comenzado a reparar la fortaleza flotante – menciona Thor con tranquilidad.  
\- Eso parece – digo sin pensar.  
\- Yo me retiro compañero, estoy exhausto y mañana debo decirle algo a mi hermano – dice mientras se incorpora y parece feliz.  
\- Eh… si entiendo, suerte – le deseo con sinceridad, veo como se despide y se dirige hacia adentro.  
Después de un rato también me levanto, hasta ahora soy consciente del cansancio de mi cuerpo, pero creo no vale la pena regresar a la habitación que me asignaron; volteo hacia donde salen las luces y me dirijo para allá, seguramente habrá mucho trabajo que hacer y si les puedo ayudar estoy seguro que no habrá necesidad de dormir tanto, sólo lo necesario, como siempre.  
Los ruidos estridentes son los que dirigen mi camino, recorro todo el lugar y encuentro al que parece estar dirigiendo las actividades, pregunto si necesita ayuda pero me contesta de manera grosera, cuando replico, el hombre se da la vuelta y al parecer me reconoce… eso me avergüenza pero trato de disimularlo, ahora con un tono amable el hombre se disculpa.  
-Sigues sin poder dormir soldado – declara Fury que está a mi espalda.  
\- No hay tiempo para eso, además vine a ver si podía ser de ayuda – Tal vez sea un poco rudo, pero estoy seguro que no hay ningún problema.  
\- Capitan no se ofenda, pero para ayudar tendira que ser un ingeniero o mínimo soldador – dice de manera conciliadora, yo no he cambiado mi postura –además por más súper soldado que sea, hasta usted necesita un respiro – es verdad, pero no tiene caso, mis pesadillas no me dejan dormir, pero eso es algo que no tienen porque saber – vaya a descanzar sigue siendo un hombre… - lo dudo, miro seriamente al hombre frente a mí, de reojo veo a los demás y pienso en que realmente no quiero regresar a mi habitación, no hasta sentirme mucho más cansado.  
-Señor – La verdad es que quiero distraerme, ya que hoy he tenido demasiadas emociones y quisiera dejar de pensar por un rato – quisiera… - pero antes de pedirle algo, él voltea y le habla al encargado.  
\- El capitán Roges puede ayudarles con el material pesado, no tiene que esperar a las gruas – odena y eso me sorprende, no crei que lo permitiera.  
\- Si señor -responde el hombre junto a mí, sale y da indicaciones en el proceso.  
\- Capitán – me llama y nos dirigimos a un lugar apartado - ¿sucedió algo? – pregunta con calma.  
-No, nada – digo sin pensar, esto no me da buena espina.  
-Pues ese nada debe ser importante – dice de forma irónica – todos los héroes descansan, menos usted – al parecer ¿sabe “algo”?, pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir, mi semblante no cambia – Después de su declaración, se reunió con Stark en la celda del prisionero ¿Paso algo que debamos saber? – ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Trato de disimular mi impresión, pero no me agrada la idea de que él sepa lo que hay entre Anthony y yo, ¡no quiero que nadie se meta en nuestra vida privada!  
\- ¿Vigila todo lo que pasa? – pregunto con molesta.  
\- En ocaciones - ¡qué descaro! – Responda por favor.   
\- Loki no pretende hacer nada, eso lo dijo Thor, le sugiero que crea en él – declaro con seriedad.  
\- Entonces se trata de algo de lo que hablo con Stark en su… -¡¡No!!  
\- Eso no le incumbe – interrumpo – No le incumbe a nadie más que a Stark y a mí – espero que con esa advertencia quede claro, ¡no quiero que se metan con nosotros!   
\- Capitán – habla de manera conciliadora, pero no le creo, ¡ya no puedo disimular nada! – sólo quiero ayudarle, si necesita...  
\- Gracias – vuelvo a interrumpir – pero si realmente quiere ayudar, respete el espacio personal de los demás – Soy seco al hablar, pero es la verdad, pienso en que Anthony y yo tendremos que hablar de ello.  
\- De acuerdo – responde con lo que parece decepción – mañana a las 14:00 horas habrá una reunión en el centro de mando, no falte y descase – se retira lentamente.  
Un hombre me pide cambiarme por una muda que me dan, después me indican ir por el material, al parecer ayudare en la soldadura de piezas grandes de metal; durante el trabajo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, en primera que es difícil coordinar cosas tan sencillas como soldar una pieza, todos deben estar sincronizados y además es necesario tener un enorme grado de precisión; también, que mis habilidades despiertan sorpresa y curiosidad en todos, algunos son más discretos pero estoy consciente que la mayoría me mira… supongo que es difícil asimilar que un solo hombre pueda mover material tan grande con sólo sus manos, aunque debo reconocer que el trabajo es pesado, el metal no es nada que no pueda soportar.  
El ritmo que alcanzamos es rápido y preciso, todos los trabajadores se están turnando en las actividades más pesadas, menos yo. El tiempo pasa sin que me dé cuenta pero noto que se a terminado el horario nocturno de trabajo, me preguntan si seguiré, pero yo respondo que es todo por hoy, si mañana me necesitan estaré colaborando en la noche.   
Me despido de todos con los que trabaje, entro a los vestidores y cambio mi ropa lentamente; por lo he oído son las 5 de la mañana… me pregunto su Anthony descanso lo suficiente, quiero hablar con él. Salgo del área de trabajo y voy hacia el dormitorio. Al entrar por la puerta no puedo evitar recordar lo que paso hace unas horas… suspiro sin poder evitarlo y camino lentamente hacia la litera, con pesadez me quito nuevamente la ropa y me meto entre las mantas, cierro los ojos e inmediatamente siento como el sueño me vence, lo último que veo en mi mente esa a… él.  
… siento mi cuerpo tan pesado, por más que trato, no puedo moverme libremente. ¡Quiero gritar! ¡¡Pero no puedo!! ¡¿Qué pasa?!  
No sé dónde estoy… ¡hay tanta destrucción! El fuego quema todo lo que está a mí alrededor. Hay monstros incorpóreos que me rodean mientras trato de avanzar.  
\- ¡Stark! – es lo primero que puedo decir -¡Stark! ¡¿en dónde estás?! - ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué no me responde?! Por más que grito, no puedo encontrarlo.   
¡La angustia no me deja pensar! ahora sólo puedo ver como todo se vuelve rojo, miro hacia el cielo y el portal por donde entran los mostros se está cerrando ¡No!  
\- ¿En dónde estás? – llamo y nadie responde – Tony – estoy al borde de las lágrimas, de pronto siento tanto frio que creo que moriré, no quiero “dormir” otra vez…  
Despierto de golpe y me levanto inmediatamente, poco a poco voy recordando en donde estoy, la batalla, el enemigo… Anthony está bien.  
Inmediatamente me levanto y camino hacia el baño, lavo mi rostro con agua fría y dirijo la mirada al espejo, se muestra mi reflejo… y me veo pésimo. Rápidamente me incorporo y ahora voy hacia la regadera, me quito la poca ropa que tengo y el agua fría se encarga de despertarme completamente.  
Hasta ahora soy consciente del maltrato de mi cuerpo, tengo muchas heridas de la batalla de ayer que afortunadamente están cerrando, gran parte de la piel de mi abdomen esta irritada, pero posiblemente mañana estaré completamente curado; salgo del baño y me pongo lo primero que encuentro, debo preguntar en dónde puedo limpiar la ropa que me han dado, no sé si esto sea como el ejército… antes de pensar en algo más, oigo que alguien llama en la puerta.  
¿Quién será?, Anthony dijo que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo y tal vez… inmediatamente abro la puerta y veo a la agente Romanoff frente a mí. No puedo ocultar algo de mi decepción, aunque ella die al verme.  
\- Buenos días Capitán, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de mostrarle el área recreativa y el comedor del helicarrier y como no lo vi después de que diera su declaración, supongo que debe tener hambre – Dice con premura pero ahora que lo pienso, desde ayer en el restaurante no he comido nada, poco a poco cambio mi expresión y le agradezco con la mirada.  
\- Buenos días agente, me gustaría conocer esas áreas, gracias – cierro la puerta y mientras caminamos, le pregunto acerca de la vida diaria de todos en el helicarrier, ella me habla de las diferentes labores que se realizan ahí, pero antes de poder terminar su explicación, nos encontramos un gran comedor, me distraen las miradas curiosas que nos dirigen.  
Antes de poder preguntarle a que se debe la atención de todos en la habitación, la agente tiene una mano en el oído, me dice que Fury le llama, al parecer algo está pasando con el prisionero: Loki y Thor hablaron, Thor está furioso, se ha ido del helicarrier, pero antes de salir ha destruido una parte de las celdas, Loki por otro lado se encuentra como en un letargo… la agente me dice que ir a ver qué sucede, mientras me pide estar al pendiente… antes de que me indique algo más, yo regreso a la habitación lo más rápido que puedo.  
Anthony, es lo único que pienso, entro, tomo mi escudo y el trasmisor que me dio, trato de no estar tan nervioso pero no lo logro.  
\- Jarvis – llamo con un tono totalmente alterado.  
\- Buenos días Capitán ¿desea algo? – Su amable voz no me tranquiliza en nada.  
\- ¡¿En dónde está Anthony?! – salgo de la habitación, mientras espero la respuesta, iré hacia allí sin pensarlo.  
\- El señor ya se encuentra en el helicarrier, en este momento está en el laboratorio y…  
\- ¿Cómo que ya se encuentra? ¿Es que no estaba aquí? – como dije camino hacia donde recuerdo que está el laboratorio donde Anthony y Banner trabajaron, lamentablemente está al otro lado del cuartel.  
\- No Capitán – responde rápidamente.  
\- ¿En dónde…? – suspiro fuertemente, este no es el momento para pensar en eso, ya le preguntare personalmente, lo más importante es encontrarlo y decirle que Loki está raro, tal vez puede intentar algo si Thor no está aquí – Comunícame con Anthony – ordeno seriamente mientras sigo caminando.  
\- Permítame – no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿en dónde habrá estado? ¿salió desde temprano o…? ¿le habrán ordenado hacer algo?  
\- Capi que oportuno eres – su voz suena rasposa y tensa – Loki está visitándome - ¡¿Qué?! Ahora voy corriendo lo más que puedo – estoy en el laboratorio, no podré contenerlo por más tiempo – dice con esfuerzo.  
\- Ya estoy llegando – digo con dificultad.  
\- Te esperare – se corta la comunicación, antes de que pueda decir algo más.  
\- Capitán la señorita Romanoff quiere hablar con usted – me avisa Jarvis.  
\- Comunícame – ordeno sin detener mi paso.  
\- Algo extraño pasa con Loki, pareciera que su cuerpo esta…  
\- Stark dice que está en el laboratorio, ya casi llego… –interrumpo.  
\- Entiendo, enviare refuerzos – dejo de oírla justo cuando entro a la estancia, mi respiración se detiene un instante, Loki levanta a Anthony con una mano por el cuello, aunque tiene puesta su armadura y no esta tan indefenso  
\- ¿Qué gran sorpresa? – dice mientras lo arroja hacia a mí, sin pensarlo trato de alcanzarlo pero rápidamente se impulsa con sus repulsores y no llega a tocar el suelo. Se coloca junto a mí y me siento un poco más tranquilo.  
\- No sé cómo saliste de tu celda, pero… -dejo de hablar cuando oigo su risa burlesca.  
\- ¿Salir? – pregunta con mofa – creo que se han confundido, sigo donde amablemente me han dejado, aunque es algo incómodo… - Anthony lo interrumpe al lanzarle un rayo de su palma.  
\- ¿es una alucinación? – me dirijo a Anthony mientras me acerco más.  
\- Una muy real – dice seriamente – no te alejes – pide con un tono defensivo ¡¿qué le habrá hecho?!  
\- ¡¿¿Qué quieres??! – pregunto con seriedad, pero veo como el camina tranquilamente de un lado a otro frente a nosotros.  
\- Stark lo sabe – dice de pronto con un tono tan mortal – Adiós amigo, espero que consideres mi humilde petición – dice mientras se acerca, pero antes de que de otro paso, me lanzo y le doy derechazo… veo como sonríe fríamente mientras se disuelve en el aire.   
\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Estoy furioso, no entiendo nada, me acerco a Anthony mientras el retrae su máscara, se ve molido… ¿Loki le habrá hecho…?  
\- No lo sé – esta alterado - pero no me agrada, el idiota puede tocar y mover cosas al mismo tiempo que atravesar objetos y ataques… - explica pero, sólo puedo pensar en que tiene un fuerte aliento alcohólico ¿en dónde y que estuvo haciendo?  
\- ¿estás bien? – es lo que más me preocupa, el asiente mientras cierra los ojos y masajea el tabique de su nariz – la agente Romanoff me dijo que Thor hablo con Loki y se descontrolo el encuentro, hay daños en las celdas, pero que Loki se encontraba en la suya ¿Cómo es que…? – no termino mi pregunta pues parece que algo le duele – ¿seguro que estas bien? – el vuelve a asentir mientras camina por el lugar.  
\- Tal vez este truco es nuevo… - habla mientras levanta algo del suelo, mira hacia mí y veo como se coloca unos lentes negros, antes de poder preguntarle algo, se oye un ruido estridente atrás, inmediatamente volteo y veo como Hulk trata de entrar, pero destroza todo el marco de la habitación.  
\- ¡En donde está el enano! – grita y busca quitando todo lo que hay a su paso. Me cruzo en su camino y levanto las manos.  
\- ¡espera! no está aquí – le respondo pero antes de decirle algo Anthony habla mientras se quita su armadura.  
\- El enano regreso a su celda – la armadura vuela sola y se pierde en una de los pasillos – te lo perdiste grandote – le dice mientras se instala a mi costado derecho, no dejo de ver a Hulk pero tampoco dejo de percibir más aromas de Anthony, huele a cigarro y más alcohol, mi olfato está muy desarrollado pero no sé qué es lo demás que percibo; de reojo puedo ver que se quita los lentes negros y como su ropa está muy arrugada, antes de distraerme más debo decirle algo…  
\- Hulk no hay peligro pro ahora – declaro lo más calmado que puedo, espero que eso funcione para tranquilizarlo. Afortunadamente parece que me pone atención y gruñe mientras habla solo, es entonces que siento como Anthony me mira fijamente, pero no dejo de mirar como Hulk se va haciendo pequeño y su color vuelve a la normalidad.   
\- Doctor / Banner – hablamos al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente nos miramos y guardamos silencio, estoy un poco nervioso y sólo espero que no se note, pero al oír como el hombre frente a nosotros ríe dejamos de vernos.   
\- Señores, creo que Hulk no respondió tan rápido como creeríamos – dice mientras levanta más la ropa que le queda.  
\- Es verdad, pero parece ir respondiendo mejor – le digo mientras le doy mi chaqueta.  
\- Cierto, lo malo es que sus respuestas me dejan sin ropa – ahora Anthony sie junto a el doctor.   
\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – entra rápidamente Fury mientras nos mira de uno a uno.  
\- Eres muy lento Niky – dice Anthony con burla mientras cruza sus brazos y me pone nuevamente sus lentes.  
\- Afortunadamente nada grave – le digo al mismo tiempo.  
\- Se perdieron de toda la acción – repone finalmente Anthony.  
\- Doctor ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunta mientras le alcanza un pantalón.  
\- Si, de maravilla – dice mientras se los coloca, ahora Fury se dirige a nosotros.  
\- Stark ¿Qué es lo que…? – antes de terminar es interrumpido cuando Anthony levanta una mano y la pone a la altura de su rostro.  
\- Eh… espera un momento, no me hables como si pudieras darme ordenes – le dice con tanta arrogancia que me impacta, hace un momento estaba tan cansado y confundido – si realmente quieres saber lo que paso, no te será difícil mirar las cámaras que seguramente tienes en todos lados ¿no? – eso me deja tenso, ¿estamos en vigilancia constante?, rápidamente miro al hombre frente a nosotros con hostilidad.  
\- Sería mejor si cooperaran – dice con un tono de amenaza, pero Anthony ríe con sorna mientras recarga con dificultad un brazo en mi hombro, parece despreocupado pero sé que no lo está.  
\- Sie, sería mejor, pero no siempre tienes lo que quieres… - habla mientras mira sus manos y ríe con Banner.  
\- Tal vez sea mejor hablar después – dice con un suspiro Fury – debes estar cansado por la larga noche de…  
\- ¡Si Niky! gracias por preocuparte – interrumpe y se incorpora inmediatamente… porque parece tan… ¿alterado?  
\- Capitán, la agente Romanoff informa que el prisionero ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿alguna idea de lo que sucedió? – parece tranquilo al hablar.  
\- No, de hecho no me enfrente a él, pero estoy seguro de que Thor tendrá alguna respuesta – hablo con formalidad hacia todos.  
\- De acuerdo – asiente mientras da la vuelta – tendremos una reunión a las 14:00 no lo olviden – dice mientras sale de la estancia.   
\- Si mamá – dice con burla Anthony mientras me toma del hombro mientras baja un poco sus lentes y puedo ver sus ojos, se acerca y me mira con expectación – tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer? – dice tranquilamente, actúa como si no hubiera sido atacado y no tuviera tremendas ojeras en su rostro, pero… tal vez sea lo mejor, así después podrá ir a dormir; me limito a asentir, doy un paso a la salida mientras él me impulsa pero nos detenemos, Anthony le hace un gesto al doctor y él sonríe tímidamente.  
\- Voy a cambiarme – declara mientras sale primero, pero antes de cruzar la puerta me mira - ¿nos vemos allá? – me pregunta y asiento con naturalidad.  
Anthony sigue conduciéndome, sus manos están en mis hombros pero yo cambio de rumbo, el me sigue pero ahora está a mi izquierda.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta verdadero desconcierto  
\- Al comedor, tienes hambre ¿no? – digo mientras me detengo y lo miro de frente, él también se detiene y por un momento parece nervioso.  
\- Sí, pero… - desvía la mirada y se quita los lentes, para guardarlos en su bolsillo – no quiero cualquier cosa – ahora me mira con arrogancia.   
\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con verdadero interés   
\- Pizza – dice rápidamente  
\- Eso… ¿no es comida chátara? – estoy verdaderamente intrigado.  
\- Si, ¿y? – parece confundido, como si yo fuera el loco.  
\- Es muy temprano para comer ese tipo de…  
\- Otro, ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? – me interrumpe y parece molesto, pero no cederé.  
\- No – digo seriamente, el parece preocupado por un momento – pero no quiero pizza de desayuno – declaro y sigo caminado hacia el comedor.  
\- ¿Qué quieres tú? – tarda un poco en alcanzarme y pregunta mientras se pone frente a mí y camina hacia atrás.  
\- Leche, jugo, fruta y tal vez un omelette – digo sin pensar mientras lo tomo de los hombros, lo volteo y lo pongo junto a mí, si no mira por donde va se puede caer.  
\- ¿y crees que en “esto” - señala despectivamente el lugar – sirvan algo decente cómo eso que quieres? – está actuando como un niño mimado, eso no me agrada del todo, pero…   
\- Eso espero, pero no sabremos hasta que no lo descubramos – con mi cuerpo le doy un ligero golpe y sigo caminando, la invitación está implícita, oigo que por un momento se detiene, pero rápidamente retoma el paso a mi lado.  
\- De acuerdo – dice con fingido desinterés – pero que no te sorprenda si no es así – advierte mientras cruza los brazos con molestia.  
Entramos al comedor y oigo un bufido alto.  
\- Esta lleno – habla con molestia – me engento – advierte mientras se vuelve a poner sus lentes.  
\- Vamos a formarnos – le digo mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la fila, a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, noto como su semblante cambia, se alarma y después me ve de mala manera.  
\- No – dice seriamente, pero yo le tomó del brazo y él no se resiste, lo llevo a la fila y lo coloco delante de mí.   
\- No seas quisquilloso – susurro cerca de su oído, eso parece ponerlo tenso pero no deja de mirarme con atención – si no te gusta estar entre mucha gente, podemos ir a la segunda ala, ahí no hay tantas personas – declaro mientras no pierde ninguna de mis expresiones.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta mientras toma una charola y sigue poniéndome atención.  
\- Porque antes de ir por esto – señalo el trasmisor en mi oído – pase por ahí – digo simplemente mientras también tomo una charola.  
\- Está bien – acepta nuevamente y eso me alegra – pero si no me gusta iremos a otro lugar – advierte mientras escoge algo de lo que sirven – hay buenos lugares donde estoy seguro no haz comido… - dice mientras mira de una manera fea el plato frente a él.  
\- Tony – le reprendo, pero la verdad es que no puedo, él en cambio se detiene y espera a que termine – sólo trata de disfrutar lo que tienes – Anthony paree meditar lo que dije, como si fuera algo trascendental, perece debatirse… y no entiendo en que, pero la fila avanza rápido, así que le digo con un gesto que avance, él toma lo primero que ve y yo hago lo mismo. Aunque el sale primero de la fila, me espera y me sigue hacia la otra ala, como lo pensé, afortunadamente está casi vacía.  
\- Aún hay gente – replica con fastidio.  
\- No seas niña – inmediatamente me hace un gesto despectivo y gira su rostro, mientras camino niego con la cabeza, avanzo y me siento en una mesa apartada, él se sienta junto a mí.  
\- Que mañana tan agitada ¿eh? – oigo como Barton entra sin saludar, se sienta frente a nosotros, extiende sobre lamesa un vaso al que le pone una pastilla efervescente, Anthony le agradece y lo toma inmediatamente ¿estará enfermo del estómago? – para la cruda – comienza a reír, pero Anthony se molesta – realidad – no entiendo – y… - Barton sigue hablando mientras toma un trozo de fruta del plato de Anthony - ¿Qué tal la fiesta? – ¿a qué se refiere?  
\- No sé de qué hablas – Anthony corta seriamente y se pone a comer.  
\- ¡oh! Entiendo – aclara mientras cierra un ojo.  
\- ¿Cuál fiesta? – pregunto a ambos. Hay un silencio que no me termina de agradar, pero antes de poder preguntar algo más… ¿será que? – ayer… ¿saliste? – la pregunta sale más ruda de lo que planee. Barton toma otro trozo de fruta y toce estridentemente antes de comerlo, frunzo en ceño pro su reacción, ahora miro a Anthony que parece demasiado concentrado en la comida que antes no quería…  
\- Yo… - Anthony parese muy nervioso.  
¿Qué habrá sucedido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto era para san Valentín, pero creo que no llego…  
> Espero que un poco de convivencia de estos dos sin tanto drama sea de su agrado.
> 
> Comenten y díganme ¿Qué sucedió con Thor y Loki? ¿Qué le pidió a Tony? ¿le soltara todo al Capi… sobre su farra de anoche?  
> (Lamento las tontas preguntas para tratar de intrigarl@s, pero ya saben hay que vender la historia)
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos veremos a la próxima


	18. Desayuno con vengadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el titulo no es nada original, pero estaba viendo desayuno en tiffany's y no puede evitar relacionarlo (amo esa peli)  
> Espero que disfruten este cap.

\- ¿Amigo? Ya quisieras – digo con ironía mientras volteo a verlo ¡que idiota soy! estoy indefenso y lo primero que hago es provocando… aunque por extraño que parezca, creo que no corro peligro, su semblante es serio, un poco intimidante pero… ¿nada peligroso?; despierto de mis reflexiones al notar que se acerca lentamente a mí, afortunadamente la armadura entra por la ventana y se me pega como una segunda piel - Genial me voy una noche y los idiotas de S.H.I.L.D. ya te dejaron libre – él se sigue acercando en tanto me pongo en una posición de ataque, o eso intento ya que todavía me siento un poco mareado.

\- La ineptitud es una característica de tu raza, deberías estar acostumbrado – Loki se detiene y parece despreocupado, ahora pasea libremente por el laboratorio, tiene las manos en la espalda y recorre todo con la vista, parece que no me pone atención.

\- Si debería – digo mientras pido a Jarvis que me comunique con Fury.

\- Antes de que me acuses con el “líder de tu...- carraspeo y no lo dejo continuar – quiero hablar contigo – lo miro y la verdad no sé qué hacer, debo informar que el loco escapo, pero – te interesa – el maldito sí que sabe persuadir, le digo a Jarvis que espere.

\- Que sea rápido –  retraigo la careta de mi casco y lo veo directamente a los ojos – tienes que regresar a un lugar cuernitos – trato de incorporarme pero me es un poco difícil.

\- Si lo que sea – dice como si no le interesara, -¿sabes? En mi estancia en la celda me aburriré al esperar que avances con tu “investigación”, así que pensé en entretenerme… si quieres puedo ayudarte – propone con demasiada amabilidad, eso ni el Capi se lo cree.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – Me burlo de él - No sé qué intentas pero no me interesa, tardare lo que tenga que tardar no necesito nada de ti – le amenazo pero mi voz sale difusa, él por otro lado no se inmuta.

-Oh pero si, alguien está enojado… interesante, tu amigo soldado te hizo algo o tú fuiste el que…  - ¡qué demonios!

\- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – grito fuertemente y me acerco a él, ahora mis pasos son más firmes.

\- Fuiste tú –  declara, lo apunto con mi mano pero el levanta las suyas en signo de paz - hablemos tranquilamente – propone.

\- Eres un idiota y no creo que suceda – sigo apuntándolo y el sólo suspira, el coraje anterior me ha bajado un poco del alcohol que aún tengo.

\- Y tú eres un mono tonto, realmente no creo poder enseñarte algún truco, pero lo intentare – enciendo el repulsor y disparo a la ventana que está detrás de él.

\- Suficiente... no me has dicho nada importante, así que pronto vendrán más refuerzos y ni ellos evitaran que te de una tunda – amenazo con toda la letalidad que puedo.

\- Sólo te vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda y tú eres el que responde con agresión – dice con un tono suave, que hasta podría parecer indefenso.

\- Que quieres realmente – hablo con mucha seriedad,

\- … - lo sabía, estaba fingiendo descaradamente, ahora su postura es más amenazante y es tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación - A cambio de mi amable ayuda… –dice mientras camina frente a la ventana rota

\- Ahora si te creo – digo mientras levanto ambas manos y doy cortos pasos hacia él.

\- Quiero que me ayudes a hablar con mi hermano – su es tono frio y mortal, habla mientras me da totalmente la espalda… noto algo, a la altura en la que estoy debería ver su reflejo en los pedazos de vidrio que quedan, pero no está ¿es que es un jodido vampiro?

\- En primera, no soy terapeuta familiar – veo como se tensa ante mi burla – en segunda, te doy permiso no lo necesitas y...

\- No seas idiota, quiero hablar con él sin que haya oídos chismosos – dirige su mirada a una esquina y lo entiendo… desde que trabaje con Banner me había dado cuenta de la vigilancia, pero parece que no fui el único.

\- Jaja tu eres el idiota, ¿te has dado cuenta de dónde estamos? ¿Entiendes que esto es una fortaleza llena de espías? –Le pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño - la palabra privacidad no existe aquí – digo mientras veo hacia la cámara – No podrás…

\- Creí que estabas fuera de todas esas normas, y que no eras uno más de estos… - habla despectivamente, pero ha dicho algo que me altera.

\- No lo soy – lo interrumpo inmediatamente.

-Entonces puedes ayudarme – declara – puedes hacer algo creativo… - está tentándome.

-Sí, puedo – afirmo inmediatamente - pero no lo haré – retomo mi postura defensiva - ¿qué quieres con el fortachón?

-           Lo mismo que tú con el patriota -  ¡¡¿¿De qué está hablando??!! Con esas palabras se ha ido todo rastro de alcohol que aún me quedaba.

-           ¡¿Qué?! – el grito sale de mi boca sin que lo quiera, pero entonces su horrible sonrisa me calla de pronto, está muy cerca de mí, me toma una mano y pone detrás de mí ¡¡me está haciendo una llave!! Con todas mis fuerzas trato de quitármelo pero apenas si lo logro, con la otra mano le disparo, pero el rayo lo atraviesa, lo tengo tan cerca ¿Cómo es que no le doy? Me empuja con bastante fuerza y logra desestabilizarme un poco; ahora cambia su posición y me toma de una de las muñecas, la sube todo lo que da su largo brazo, por un momento siento como pierdo el piso.

\- Interesante... la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué quieres tú con el patriota?- después de oír su estúpida pregunta le lanzo un golpe con todas mía fuerzas... pero lo traspaso como si fuera un fantasma.

\- ¡Qué demonios...! – Me ha soltado y comienza a reír, esta como si nada… ¿Por qué no pude golpearlo?

\- Eres tan primitivo, me agrada tú debilidad-  le digo a Jarvis que llame a Fury, levanto nuevamente la mano y lanzó un potente rayo con mi repulsor, él no se mueve y lo atraviesa, atrás se ha roto una mesa - tonto mortal, sigues intentado lo imposible, jamás me dañaras - me lanzó por el aire y de nuevo intentó callarlo con un golpe, pero atravieso completamente su cuerpo.

\- Soy muy persistente – Digo al incorporarme detrás de él, pero de momento desaparece, le pido a Jarvis que lo busque y me dice que no hay señales de vida. Volteo hacia todos lados y me detengo, me estoy empezando a marear, otra vez aparece delante de mí y me da un golpe en el abdomen, ¡me ha dolido!

Jarvis anuncia que tengo una llamada de Steve, sin pensarlo le digo que me la pase, ahora el psicópata está detrás de mí y me ha dado en la nuca, reacciono lo más rápido que puedo, volteo y trato de darle con mi codo en la cabeza pero lo atravieso.

\- Pásamelo – antes de que me diga algo hablo primero - Capi que oportuno eres, Loki está visitándome –me quejo de otro golpe - estoy en el laboratorio, no podré contenerlo por más tiempo – me ha dado en la cara y estoy cayendo.

-Ya estoy llegando – ¿Qué?, bueno no importa sólo espero y llegue pronto.

-Te esperare – ojala eso no haya salido más ansioso de lo que estoy.

 

Estoy algo aturdido, trato de incorporarme lo más pronto que mi cuerpo me deja… una de mis piernas esta hincada mientras con la otra recargo uno de mis brazos, el enano es más fuerte de lo que creí, no tanto como su hermano pero siento que cada golpe que me da es directo, como si mi armadura no me protegiera.

\- Me empiezas a aburrir – ¡ese imbécil! – lo que te pido no es algo tan difícil, lo haría yo mismo de tener más energía…

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que quiero con Steve? – no puedo evitar preguntar, el comienza a reír y toma asiento en una de las sillas con ruedas que quedan en pie.

\- ¿Steve? ¿Así se llama? – Pregunta en tanto se acerca lentamente – realmente no sabía nada, todo me lo estás diciendo tú… aunque te lo comes con los ojos cada que lo vez –  ahora ya estoy más tranquilo, los golpes realmente me dejaron aturdido, pero no dejo de verlo – lo deseas – es su veredicto.

\- No es que admita nada, pero… ¿eso es lo que quieres con tu “hermano”? – todo pasa en un segundo, siento como me levanta nuevamente por el cuello y como lo supuse, puede atravesar el metal de mi traje sin problemas, ya que su mano está tocando mi piel como ayer en la torre… ¡oh no! lo he descontrolado demasiado, su rostro muestra una mueca aterradora.

\- Me agradas – dice como una amenaza y me acerca más a él, me oprime muy fuerte… trato de zafarme pero estoy tan cansado - pero eso no te salvara de una muerte dolorosa sí sigues irritándome –otra vez cambia su semblante y muestra “alegría”  - ¿Qué gran sorpresa? – su tono es irónico, como su supiera de quien se trata a pesar de estar a espaldas del Capi, me arroja hacia la entrada y antes de caer me repongo, ¡estoy tan aliviado!  Con un impuso llego a su lado sin problemas, comienzo a carraspear por el dolor que tengo en mi garganta, trato de concentrarme nuevamente.

\- No sé cómo saliste de tu celda, pero… - su voz es tan sería y mortal, pero el extraterrestre sólo se ríe como desquiciado.

-¿Salir? – no ha escapado… ¿entonces qué está frente a nosotros? – creo que se han confundido, sigo donde amablemente me han dejado, aunque es algo incómodo… -  sin pensarlo le lanzo otro rayo de mi mano y grabo el fenómeno que sucede…

-¿es una alucinación? – me pregunta con preocupación mientas se pone delante de mí y frene a él.

\- Una muy real – aclaro - no te alejes – le digo al ponerme a su altura, si el contacto por medio de mi armadura me dejo perturbado, a él que no tiene ningún tipo de protección…

-¡¿¿Qué quieres??! – El capi está muy alterado, pero el marciano sólo camina tranquilamente de un lado a otro frente a nosotros, debería estar preocupado por esto, pero me inquieta que Loki diga alguna tontería como hace rato.

-Stark lo sabe – dice con un tono letal – Adiós amigo, espero que consideres mi humilde petición – dice mientras se acerca, levanto mis manos, pero el Capi se lanza a darle un derechazo que atraviesa… lo último que vemos es su sonrisa disolverse en el aire.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Pregunta el Capi furibundo, suspiro con cansancio pero sólo espero ya no llevarme más sorpresas como esa…

-No lo sé – grito sin poder controlarlo - pero no me agrada, el idiota puede tocar y mover cosas al mismo tiempo que atravesar objetos y atacar… - ¿Cómo puede hacerlo?, dijo que no tenía suficiente energía, que sigue en su celda… ¿Cómo podrá contenerse? ¿Para qué quiere hablar con su hermano sin que nadie lo vea?..

-¿estás bien? –  un suave llamado es el que me regresa a la realidad, tengo dolor de cabeza y mucha sed; respondo con un asentimientos mientras cierro los ojos, creo que hasta la luz me daña – la agente Romanoff me dijo que Thor hablo con Loki y se descontrolo el encuentro, hay daños en las celdas, pero que Loki se encontraba en la suya ¿Cómo es que…? – Sea lo que sea, lo que hayan dicho es lo que causo esta visita… ¡ah! Como me duele la cabeza – ¿seguro que estas bien? – su tono muestra lo preocupado que esta, ¡oh no! No quiero volver a hacer alguna tontería. La luz realmente me lastima ¿en dónde están mis lentes negros? ¡Demonios! Estoy alterado y nervioso, no creí verlo en tan corto tiempo después de _eso…_

-Tal vez este truco es nuevo… - desvió su atención mientras me pongo los lentes mientras me los pongo, ¡ah que alivio! Ahora debo pensar en cómo actuare frente a él, seré lo más natural y espontaneo que pueda, así como soy normalmente… De pronto se oye un ruido estridente atrás ¡ah mi cabeza! ¡Oh no! ¡Sí Loki regreso...! volteo y es Hulk, suspiro con alivio, no hay de qué preocuparse… de hecho es gracioso verlo tratar de entrar.

-¡En donde está el enano! – ¡grita muy fuerte!, alcanzo a cerrar los ojos y tapar mis oídos con las manos… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan molesto? y más cuando tengo una cruda mortal.

-¡espera! no está aquí –  dice el Capi y se pone delante de él, mientras yo le digo a Jarvis que guarde la armadura.

-El enano regreso a su celda – hablo con calma a Hulk – te lo perdiste grandote –  me voy acercando y trato de ser casual, el duende parece ir tranquilizándose pero de pronto siento la mirada insistente del capi, trato de no ponerme nervioso, me quito los lentes negros y lo miro directamente.

-Hulk no hay peligro por ahora – dice con calma el Capi, Hulk parece meditarlo y ¿hablar? Con Banner… veo hacia el Capi, me pregunto si lo ha notado; creo que ahora piensa diferente, sobre Hulk, ya no lo ve con tanto recelo y puede llegar a confiar en él... tal vez hasta le proponga estar con nosotros

-Banner / Doctor  – oigo que el capi también lo llama, ¡genial! Ahora estoy nervioso, sólo espero que no se note, pero veo por la reacción de Banner que parecemos unos tontos. 

-Señores, creo que Hulk no respondió tan rápido como creeríamos – dice mientras levanta más la ropa que le queda.

-Es verdad, pero parece ir respondiendo mejor –  como lo esperaba, el capi esta cómodo con el duende...

-Cierto, lo malo es que sus respuestas me dejan sin ropa – ahora soy el que ríe, me acerco a banner con todas las intenciones de burlarme pero hay un grito estridente que me lastima.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –Fury mira a todos directamente, ¡que tonto es! No somos sus agentes para entregarle cuentas...

-Eres muy lento Niky – hablo con indiferencia.

-Afortunadamente nada grave – alcanzo a oír que dice el Capi.

-Se perdieron de toda la acción – le digo a todos en la habitación.

-Doctor ¿se encuentra bien? – Habla Fury mientras le da ropa y pareciera que está sorprendido… Que idiota es...

-Sí, de maravilla – es mi imaginación o me pareció oír algo de ironía en esa oración, Fury nos habla pero no le pongo atención.

\- Stark – no me gusta su tono -¿Qué es lo que…? – bloqueo la mirada que me da con mi mano a la altura de su rostro.

\- Eh… espera un momento, no me hables como si pudieras darme ordenes – ¡que se cree!– si realmente quieres saber lo que paso, no te será difícil mirar las cámaras que seguramente tienes en todos lados ¿no? – por su mirada puedo ver que no le impacta lo que le digo, de hecho creo que sabe lo que Loki quiere, es mejor así…

\- Sería mejor si cooperaran – ¡¿está amenazándome?! No puedo evitar burlarme de el con la mirada, me recargo en el capi y el momento de risa ha pasado, espero que le quede claro… no nos intimida.

\- Sie, sería mejor, pero no siempre tienes lo que quieres… - resoplo y con indiferencia mientras veo mis cutículas, oigo la risa de Banner y eso me reconforta.

\- Tal vez sea mejor hablar después – dice con un suspiro Fury – debes estar cansado por la larga noche de…

-¡Si Niky! gracias por preocuparte – ¡ese imbécil! ¡Jodido manipulador!

-Capitán, la agente Romanoff informa que el prisionero ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿alguna idea de lo que sucedió? – ¡no lo soporto! Sólo quería alterarme.

-           No, de hecho no me enfrente a él, pero estoy seguro de que Thor tendrá alguna respuesta – mmmm que raro, confía ciegamente en el fortachón, eso no me termina de agradar…

-           De acuerdo – asiente mientras da la vuelta – tendremos una reunión a las 14:00 no lo olviden – dice mientras sale de la estancia.

-           Si mamá – digo antes de que salga; me doy cuenta que el capi parece relajarse… ¿a él también lo irrita?, quiero saberlo, tal vez si… lo invito a salir… bueno, desayuno ¡si desayuno es lo mejor! Le empujo levemente el hombro y cuando me mira bajo mis lentes y lo veo directamente a los ojos - tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer? – actuó con toda la naturalidad que puedo, él en cambio, perece confundido y lo medita un rato… veo que su semblante se relaja más y finalmente sinrie levemente mientras asiente, al mismo tiempo comenzamos a caminar, pero lo recuerdo… el capi se detiene a mi altura, veo a Banner y le indico con la mirada que nos siga, él sonríe y responde

-Voy a cambiarme –sale primero, pero antes de cruzar la puerta mira al Capi - ¿nos vemos allá? – el asiente levemente ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Por qué pide su aprobación?

Naaaaa después le preguntare, primero debemos llegar a un lugar apartado a la vista de los oídos chismosos del Helicarrier, podre extraterrestre lo compadezco… tomo por los hombros al capi y comenzamos a caminar, pero de pronto se desvía y seguimos caminado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – digo mientras trato de mirarlo.

\- Al comedor, tienes hambre ¿no? – ¡¿Qué?! Me mira directamente y parece un poco desconcertado.

\- Sí, pero… - quiero llevarte a otro lugar, mientras este en esa cosa no podré ser completamente sincero… ¡que estupidez no puedo decirle eso! guardo mis lentes y lo veo directamente – no quiero cualquier cosa – digo con indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – ¡dios! Parece tan servicial…

\- Pizza – digo sin pensar.

\- Eso… ¿no es comida chátara? – Aw que inocente, es un hombre muy cuidadoso, obvio que no come porquerías en las mañanas.

\- Si, ¿y? – trato de parecer natural y confundido por su pregunta, ¡cómo me divierte!

\- Es muy temprano para comer ese tipo de… - se calla y baja levemente la mirada.

\- Otro, ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? – Interrumpo y finjo molestarme, quiero saber lo que me dirá...

-No – ¡oh no! Este demasiado serio, tal vez me he pasado – pero no quiero pizza de desayuno – ¿Lo he hecho enojar?, sigue caminando y no sé por qué pero me gusta verlo rebatir. Rápidamente trato de alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué quieres tú? – ahora me pongo frente a él y camino hacia atrás, no quiero perderme de sus expresiones.

\- Leche, jugo, fruta y tal vez un omelette – dice despreocupadamente, pero me toma pro lso hombros y me pone a su altura, quiere que camine junto a él.

-¿y crees que en “esto” – señalo con desprecio – sirvan algo decente cómo eso que quieres? – no le tengo nada de expectativas al lugar, me sorprende que él sí.

-Eso espero, pero no sabremos hasta que no lo descubramos – propone… pero no puedo evitar pensar en que se refiere a otra cosa, quiero que… ¡despierta Stark! Él solo habla de un maldito desayuno… rápidamente lo alcanzo y trato de ser indiferente.

-De acuerdo, pero que no te sorprenda si no es así – advierto y trato de poner una molesta actitud.

Al entrar al comedor, suelto un bufido para mostrarle mi irritación, ¡está loco si cree que comeré junto a tanta gente!

-Esta lleno –me quejo inmediatamente – me engento – rápidamente tomo mis lentes y deseo que esto termine rápido, tal vez lo pueda convencer se salir y…

-Vamos a formarnos – camina hacia la fila, ¡¿me ha ignorado?! ¿Cómo puede?

-No – antes de que pueda quejarme a placer, me toma firmemente del brazo y me lleva a esa maldita fila, me pone delante de él y siento que bloqueara mi camino si decido irme. Estoy pro hablar, pero con esa cara de… modelo de revista, se acerca y susurra a mi oído.

-No seas quisquilloso, si no te gusta estar entre mucha gente podemos ir a la segunda ala, ahí no hay tantas personas – ¡Ese maldito! ¿Qué no sabe que se cercanía me perturba? Hasta parece que disfruta verme así.

¡Tranquilízate Stark!

No puedes hacer nada aquí… ¡Ah! ¡¿En que pensé?! ¿Qué quiero hacerle?

Frunzo el ceño hasta que me duele, odio cuando mis propios instintos me traicionan….

Relájate y piensa ¿Qué es lo último que te dijo?... ¡a sí!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – veo un estante con charolas y rápidamente tomo la mía, trato de apartar la mirada el él pero no puedo hacerlo…

-Porque antes de ir por esto – señala el transmisor que le di – pase por ahí – toma una charola y se muestra tan tranquilo, ¡como lo envidio!

-Está bien – digo en un suspiro – pero si no me gusta iremos a otro lugar – le advierto mientras tomo lo primero que veo – hay buenos lugares donde estoy seguro no haz comido… - dejo de hablar pues no sé como decirle que podríamos ir y… ¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto? Parece pudin o una masa deforme que no se ha cocinado… ¡qué asco!

\- Tony – ¡ahora que hice! No sé por qué pero creo que me va amonestar, suspiro y lo miro fijamente – sólo trata de disfrutar lo que tienes – lo que tengo, ¿Qué es lo que tengo?, en este momento sólo lo tengo a él… ¡bueno! Estoy cerca de él…y no sé qué sucederá después. Creo que he perdido demasiado tiempo cavilando cosas tan… veo que me pide avanzar con un gesto, sigo poniendo cosas en la charola sin verlas. Salgo primero de la fila y espero, lo sigo a otra enorme habitación y veo que tenía razón, está casi vacía…

-Aún hay gente – no puedo evitar protestar.

-No seas niña – ¡ah! Como me molesta, no me dice nada más y se dirige a una banca, lo sigo pero antes de poder sentarme…

-Que mañana tan agitada ¿eh? – El halcón habla y se sienta frente a nosotros, me da un alka seltzer…  le doy un punto extra, definitivamente lo quiero en el equipo. Le doy las gracias y me tomo todo lo que tiene le vaso – Para la cruda – ¡qué idiota! Retiro lo que pensé, ¡ya no lo quiero! – Realidad – ahora se está burlando de mí, sí las miradas matasen ya estaría enterrado – y…¿Qué tal la fiesta? – ¿Quién le dijo? ¡Es que nadie puede hacer nada sin que sea del dominio público! Este lugar es peor que la prensa.

-No sé de qué hablas – soy cortante y comienzo a picar la comida que tengo enfrente.

-¡oh! Entiendo – ¿me está guiñando?, no es ve que lo está arruinando ¡es obvio que no quiero hablar de ello!

-¿Cuál fiesta? – ¡oh no! El capi nos mira y parece muy intrigado, yo le mando una mirada de odio a Barton pero no es suficiente, me las pagara… – ayer… ¿saliste? –  ¡no quiero hablar! ¡¡Mucho menos quiero que él sepa lo que hice ayer…!! sé que no soy la mejor persona pero admitir que soy un imbécil no está en mis planes.

-           Yo… - ¿Qué hago?  ¡¿Qué digo?! – Eh… -volteo hacia todos lados y no sé qué puedo hacer – voy al baño – me levanto y rápidamente me dirijo a la salida.

\- Es del otro lado – dice Barton con burla, no tengo otra opción más que encerrarme en el baño hasta que mi vida termine ¡Muero de vergüenza!

Por suerte no hay nadie, voy al lavabo, lavo mi cara muchas, muchas veces pero creo que no es suficiente, seco mis manos y rostro con toallas de papel y espero con la espalda en la puerta…

¿Por qué me puse tan nervioso?

¿En otras ocasiones hasta presumía de mis juergas y deslices ocasionales?

Es obvio que no conozco totalmente a Barton, de hecho no me importaría presumirle de mis conquistas, pero Steve… ¡no quiero que oiga lo que hago! Me avergüenzo de mi forma de llevar las cosas (sé que ahogarme en alcohol no es la mejor manera para superar mis dilemas), además no quiero que sepa como uso a la gente…

¡No quiero imaginar lo que pensaría de mí!

Bueno, no puedo evitar entristecer al recordar que no tenía una buena imagen de mí, pero aun con lo que paso entre nosotros… creo que no me… odia.

¡ahhhh! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡Me importa demasiado su opinión!

Trato de respirar de forma regular pero no puedo. Cierro los ojos y me concentro… recuerdo lo que dijo Rhodey:

ü  Debo de aclarar “todo lo que tenga que ver con el Capitan”

En esto está implícito que debo dejar de jugar con Pepper, no puedo seguir evadiendo la verdad…

La quiero (aunque nunca le he dicho o demostrado que la amo), la necesito (al estar con ella ya no me siento tan sólo), la conozco y me conoce desde hace tanto. Todo eso es cierto.

Pero cada que _lo veo_ …lo que siento ¡¡es tan intenso! su cercanía no suficiente, también lo necesito… inconscientemente lo busco en todo lo que me rodea.

… mi garganta se cierra… hasta ahora que soy completamente sincero me he dado cuenta, _¡¡¡él me atrae…!!!_

¡Cuando lo bese me sentí tan completo!

¡¡Jamás me había pasado!! Ni siquiera con Pepper.

¡Cuando nos besamos me sentí tan alegre!, tan lleno de energía para vivir.

¡Lo quiero…! lo quiero para mí, como Loki dijo: _lo deseo_...

¡AHHHH!

¡Anthony Edward Stark! ¡Como puede ser posible…! Nunca habías sentido esto por un hombre…

-       Tony ¿estás bien? - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué la razón de todos mis males está tratando de entrar? Empujo la puerta impidiéndole entrar.

-       ¡¡si!! ¡estoy bien! – respondo gritando, estoy tan alterado que no me importa si alguien más me oye – sólo… enseguida salgo – ¿grite tan fuerte pasa asustarlo?

-       ¿estás seguro que…? – está realmente preocupado.

-       ¡si! ¡ya te dije que ahora salgo! – sé que no merece ese trato… pero no he terminado de digerir esto… _déjame solo…_

-       Está bien - ¡perfecto! Ahora está furioso.

¡Carajo!

Voy de un lado a otro en todo el baño, estoy tan enojado…

¡Maldición!

Con razón Rhodye insinuó que quiero que sea _mi novio_ , ¡entendió inmediatamente que me gusta…! pudo ver todo lo que siento.

¡Hijo de puta!

Hasta Fury me dijo que me controlara… dijo que nadie me juzgaría…

¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

Pongo el seguro al lavabo y dejo que se llene de agua, meto la cabeza y grito a todo lo que me dan mis pulmones, después de lo que parecer ser horas me siento en el piso, estoy tan cansado… Me limpio rápidamente y me siento mejor.

Tengo la cabeza más despejada (o por lo menos más que antes)

-       Tony… - se oye tan afligido al llamarme.

-       Estoy bien – Todo este tiempo estuvo esperándome.

-       Te esperare… - mi corazón comienza a latir tan fuerte, siento que tendré un paro cardiaco.

-       Gracias… yo –estoy tan inquieto…

-       Tu comida se enfría – parece que se ha relajado, pongo atención y oigo sus pasos alejarse.   

Es tan _niño bueno_ , ¡un jodido santo!, ¡¡alguien mucho mejor que yo…!!

…

_Mierda, ¡realmente me gusta!_

Inhalo y exhalo profundamente, tantas veces como puedo.

Sí para mí fue difícil aceptar _esto_ … para Steve un hombre de los 40’s, amigo de mi padre y símbolo nacional… para él puede ser…un gran golpe.

¡No quiero pensar en esto!

Pero… creo que…

¡¡No tengo oportunidad!!

¡Puta! ¿Cuándo decidí cortejarlo? ¡Malditos instintos que me dominan!

…

Pero tienen razón, quiero que sea algo _mío,_ ¡amigos! ¡¡Novios!! ¡¡¡Amantes!!! ¡¡¡Lo que sea…!!!

¡Me gusta! es alguien valiente, inteligente, con agallas, atractivo, esta jodidamente bueno (es el primer hombre que me ha despertado interés sexual) y… ¡¡¡joder!!! Sí sigo así, no terminare de describir todo lo que le he visto hasta que anochezca.

Simple y sencillamente: Lo quiero para mí.

¡Listo! lo dije y no me arrepiento… ahora debo diseñar un plan de acción.

¿Qué se hace cuando alguien te gusta?

¡ahh! Es demasiado para este día, hay tantas cosas en las que pensar: él no es un hombre normal, no sé nada sobre ser gay.

¡Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona el sexo entre ellos! ¡Me da escalofríos con pensarlo!! (Ahora entiendo por qué algunos idiotas se ofenden con eso de “que te den por el culo”)

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Qué idioteces estoy imaginando?¡… aunque debo admitir, que eso lo tendré que reflexionar después, no puedo salir, verlo a los ojos y pensar en su…

¡¡¡Basta!!!

En un arranque de coraje contra mí mismo, salgo y me dirijo a la mesa donde ahora están la mayoría; Barton con su maldita sonrisa me mira con burla, la viuda que “extrañamente” esta a su lado, ni siquiera se digna a verme, Bruce que se nota acaba de instalarse me mira con curiosidad y me dirige unan amable sonrisa (es el único de esos ingratos que me agrada en este momento) y Steve… Steve se ve resplandeciente, tan bello… creo que debo dejar de babear y sentarme de una buena vez ¡muévete Stark!

Sin decir ninguna palabra me siento frente a la charola de comida que deje y hasta ahora percibo lo que me serví y no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

-       Tony... – me llama y no parto la vista de la comida.

-       ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con suavidad, pero sigo sin mirarlo, oigo leves risas frente a mí, seguramente son el pajarraco y la araña.

-       … tú dime - ¡ese indiot…! Volteo a verlo inmediatamente con enojo y al instante me arrepiento. Estúpido Steve y sus ojos de borrego degollado… no puedo decir algo mordaz si me mira _así_.

-       Nada, no pasa nada – digo inmediatamente y volteo a ver a los otros – veo que la araña y el Banner se nos unieron ¡que milagro! – hablo con sorna y todos inmediatamente me miran mal.

-       ¿Y quién lo dice? El milagro es que tú “comas” entre tantos mortales – me señala y habla con Burla

-       Hablando de inmortales ¿en dónde está Thor? - ¿Qué? Volteo y miro con alegría al doctor, obviamente percibió mi incomodidad y me está ayudando. Banner me regresa el gesto y sigue comiendo.

-       Esta afuera, despejando la mente –dice Barton con sencillez, nos quedamos callados un momento pero eso no evita que sienta la mirada de Steve sobre mí, no puedo verlo… aun.

-       ¿siempre te pierdes la acción? – pregunto a Barton mientras tomo lo que parece ser jugo.

-       Jajaja, no – dice seriamente – cuando el maniaco salió a dar la vuelta estaba con Thor, Nat me llamo y fui con ella – dice mientras le da una boba mirada de colegiala enamorada, ella es tan sensible como el hielo y sigue comiendo sin mirar a nadie.

-       Aw que tierno fuiste a salvar a la dama en peligro ¿o tu eres la dama en peligro?  - pregunto realmente confundido, oigo que carraspean a mi derecha, el Capi no está feliz con mi comentario – ¿Qué? No creo que la agente se moleste al insinuar que es tan fuerte (bruta) como para dejar inconsciente a cualquiera de la mesa, creo que se ofendería si insinuó que es una delicada flor – explico con sorna, me he terminado esta cosa… pastosa, quiero más.

-       Stark, siempre tan amable –dice tranquilamente - me agradabas más cuando fingías tener modales y querías acostarte conmi... – comienzo a toser muy fuerte para que no termine su oración.

-       ¿en dónde sirven el café? – miro hacia la barra de alimentos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo - odio esto que presenten hacer pasar por jugo – hablo como si no estuviera nervioso, como si no oyera las risas de los agentes, ¡como si no sintiera la tensión de los sujetos que están a mi lado! el Capi parece realmente descolocado y Banner sólo me mira con curiosidad.

-       Voy por agua ¿quieres que te traiga más…? – dice con mucha frialdad, eso me desconcierta, pero creo que es lo mejor.

-       Café – digo en voz baja y por primera vez desde que regrese lo miro a los ojos.

-       No vas a poder dormir – dice con disgusto.

-       ¡oh vamos! – antes de seguir con mi protesta, si semblante me calla.

-       Jugo de naranja – digo mientras comienzo a picar la comida que esta frente a mí. Oigo como se ríen nuevamente, el rechinido de la silla con el piso me anuncia que Steve está lejos, espero un momento y los miro con ira. Barton hace un movimiento simulando golpear me con un ático, con todo y ruido, por extraño que parezca la agente está riéndose a carcajada abierta.

-       No tengo ningún problema contigo – digo a Banner que esta desconcertado – pero ustedes –señalo y hablo despectivamente a los idiotas frente a mí - ¿Qué están haciendo?

-       Es divertido verte tan… -comienza a decir la tarántula y después mira al pájaro.

-       ¿domesticado? – pregunta el idiota y comienzan a reír nuevamente –

-       JA, JA, JA, - me burlo y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, por lo que veo soy tan obvio que ellos saben de mi… gusto por Rogers, ¡malditos!  

-       Pararemos si tú lo haces – propone el halcón.

-       Te conviene, tu sales perdiendo más que nosotros – dice la viuda mientras imita mi postura.

-       Está bien, con tal de que no… - ¡estoy tan furioso! No les puedo sin admitir nada y meter la pata – sólo… no lo arruinen – digo con pesar, he dictado mi sentencia, inmediatamente oigo  risas estridentes y me arrepiento.

-       Señores, que bueno que eligieron a la razón – dice Banner seriamente – y ya que están haciendo cosas prudentes, deberían pensar más en el alcance de sus palabras – wow, me he perdido ¿Por qué el siempre amable Doctor Banner parece furioso?, los idiotas y yo nos miramos con preocupación, pero antes de que salga un sonido por la boca de la viuda, Bruce toce y sigue comiendo.

-       Bruce, colega ¿Por qué hablas con ese tono tan terrorífico? – siento como dos patadas me dan justo en las espinillas - ¡ahh! Par de brutos – los miro con furia pero…

-       No sabía que te interesaras de “esa manera” por _ciertos_ miembros del equipo -¡¿qué?! No esperaba _eso_ de él… - no lo había distinguido – dice sin mirar a la nada y después pone sus ojos en la agente – pero supongo que es porque no soy tan perceptivo - ¿Por qué el ambiente esta tan seco?, realmente me perturba lo que dice.

-       Bruce… - llamo y él me sonríe tristemente, niega y sigue comiendo.

Se instala un silencio muy tenso y ¡no sé por qué! Los miro y muevo los labios sin que salga un sonido, pregunto ¿Qué está pasando?; el tonto de Barton levanta los hombros con extrañeza igual a la mía, pero sólo entrecierra los ojos, no parece sorprendida.

-       Toma – El Capi me extiende otro vaso lleno de “jugo” – te traje fruta, por lo que veo no vas a comer lo que tú mismo te serviste – me pone un gran plato frente a mí, parece que sigue molesto, pero ya está más tranquilo.

-       Gracias – digo lo más natural que puedo, doy un sorbo y sabe asqueroso, pero esta vez no protesto.

-       ¿saben? – todos me ponen atención, solo que sus reacciones son muy diferentes – estaba penando en que Thor se ira y es un “compañero” de trabajo -  acerté en el tema, todos están más relajados - ¿Por qué no hacerle una fiesta de despedida antes de irse? – Barton inmediatamente se apunta y mira a la agente ¡dios espero nunca verme como él!, miro hacia el capi y está sonriendo levemente, confirmado. Volteo hacia Banner, su aura depresiva no se ha ido pero, asiente sutilmente – ¡perfecto! ¿a qué antro de perdición quieren ir? – el halcón y Banner ríen, pero la viuda niega y frunce el ceño inmediatamente; como lo creí Steve no entiende de lo que hablo.  

-       Thor necesita despejar la mente… también puede conocer más de este mundo – dice en voz baja, parece que eso es más para sí mismo –pero, Stark – me llama- no debe ser nada alocado y exagerado – me advierte “fríamente”, pero creo que no está molesto.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana “planeando” dicha reunión, tanto el Capi como Bruce no volvieron a dar muestras de enojo o molestia; así que así que después de levantarnos seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos a un pasillo largo, Barton nos dijo que buscaría a Thor, la viuda estará con el prisionero hasta que alguien vaya a cambiarla, Banner ir a al laboratorio a hacer lo que intente cuando llegue, necesitamos orden para comenzar a trabajar y justo cuando voy a unirme a él, el capi dice que debe que cerciorarse que un niño berrinchudo dura un poco, me toma del hombro y lo miro extrañado.

No noto cuando todos parten en diferentes direcciones, pero si noto que el Capi parece mucho más tranquilo.

-       ¿No te estas refiriendo a…?- estoy incrédulo - ¿me estas llamando niño? – protesto con indignación.

-       Y malcriado – afirma sínicamente mientras me lleva a los dormitorios, no me termina de agradar y se lo maestro, con una mueca que deshago cuando suspira y me dice en un susurro - Fue agradable, ojala se repita – ahora me mira y parece quiere mi opinión.

-       Mmm no estuvo mal – le digo con desinterés, pero cada vez camino más lento… realmente estoy agotado.

-       ¿estás bien? – pregunta con preocupación, supongo que me veo fatal.

-       Si, sólo necesito más café  - se burla de mi con un jadeo gracioso mientras llegamos a nuestro destino, estamos frente a la puerta de mi habitación, de hecho estoy abriéndola pero siento como Steve se aleja – ¿Oye tienes algo que hacer? – pregunto por “casualidad”, ¡Dios! Parezco una chica nerviosa después de una cita

-        No exactamente – como estoy de espaldas a él no ha notado mi sobre salto.  

-       ¿Quieres… pasar y conversar un rato? – digo con nerviosismo mientras volteo y me recargo levemente en la puerta que esta entreabierta - realmente no quiero dormir – él parece confundido pero creo que esta igual que yo… no sabe qué hacer.

-       Solo hasta que te duermas – acepta sin pensarlo mucho.

Pasamos y me quito la chaqueta, hasta ahora percibo que huele mucho a alcohol y cigarro.

¡Puta! ¿Por qué tengo que darme cuenta de esto justo ahora? Como si no tuviera otras cosas en que…

¡Piensa! ¡Piensa Stark!

La habitación es pequeña, cuenta con una mesa y sólo una silla…

¡¡¡ya se!!!

Tomo mi celular y se lo muestro.

Estamos en el centro de la habitación, frente a frente…

\- ¿Te gusta la música? – digo de manera sugerente mientras le doy el aparato y lo mira con extrañeza.

\- Claro… bueno – está nervioso, lo puedo ver por el rojo se sus mejillas y como acaricia su nuca.

-¿Qué? – relamo mis labios y degusto sus expresiones. 

\- Antes me gustaba oír a Kate Smith, Judy Garland – eso le ha quitado toda sensualidad al tema, creo que lo ha notado, pues sigue hablando pero con un timbre bajo de voz - Glenn Miller o… Robert Johnson – mmmm le gusta el Blues.

\- Interesante… - conecto la red y le doy el aparato – Jarvis pon algo de música, Robert Johnson para empezar – comienza a sonar Me and the devil blues de mi lista de canciones. Nos vemos directamente y siento que no puedo hacer nada más que sonreír, después de todo parece que no es un niño bueno.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSch47wftZM>

Comienzo a oír las notas de la guitarra, es tan relajante… pero lamentable mente eso no soluciona la situación, la habitación sigue siendo pequeña y ni siquiera tiene un par de sillas.

¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Quieres sentarte y…

\- Acuéstate – me interrumpe y eso me impacta… ¿está proponiendo…? – Debes estar cansado, duerme lo que puedas –me está proponiendo…dormir ¡Qué desilusión!

-Sí, tienes razón aunque… Oye, no había notado lo mucho que utilizas a Jarvis – le digo para iniciar una conversación, parece que he acertado pues inmediatamente me responde.

-           Si, yo… ha sido de gran ayuda – regresa su nerviosismo, pero ahora es más sutil.

-           ¿Enserio? – le pregunto con alegría, el asiente y no puedo ni quiero ocultar mi felicidad - y ¿cómo te ha ayudado? - Pregunto mientras me recuesto en la cama, con un brazo apoyo mi cabeza y con el otro tomo mi cintura, cruzo las piernas, no dejo de mirarlo.

-           Pues le pregunto todas mis dudas. Por lo que entiendo, está al pendiente por si “hay” una orden… - afirmo con un gesto y el sigue hablando - “Jarvis” es muy eficiente – dice mientras toma el único banco que hay y se sienta cerca de la cabecera.

-           Lo sé, yo mismo lo programe – presumo pero veo su confusión – yo lo hice – repongo y parece sorprendido.

-           ¿Tú solo? – pregunta con más interés.

-           Claro – le contesto con orgullo – Necesitaba a alguien que me obedeciera sin protestar a nada y ahí nació la idea – nunca le había dicho eso a nadie.

-¿cuando…?

-Hace como 10 años – interrumpo y frunzo el ceño, no me gusta recordar cómo era en esa época…

\- Cuando tenías 25… - susurra

\- Mmm veo que sabes mi edad… - levanto la ceja de manera insinuante, pero creo que está concentrado en otra cosa y es por eso que no me pone atención, resoplo con molestia… aunque  - oye yo estoy confundido con la tuya – admito - no te ofendas pero cuando caíste al mar tenías… ¿qué? ¿22? –asiente desorientado – aunque con esos músculos pareces de 26 – le señalo sus brazos que inmediatamente ve, es gracioso, ahora trata de ocultar su sonrojo- y si a eso le sumamos los 70 años en el hielo ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que también me hice esa pregunta – dice mientras cierra los ojos.

\- ¿y? – realmente estoy intrigado.

\- aún estoy confundido, pero… por lo que he vivido siento que el tiempo que estuve durmiendo fue sólo un parpadeo, así que creo que tengo 23 – Y se nota, en algunos aspectos se ve que es tan joven…

\- Entonces soy más grande que tu – el ríe pero lo niega – claro que sí, tengo 34… - me incorporo un poco y lo veo aun acostado- ahora resulta que yo soy el anciano – medito mientras ríe estrepitosamente por mi análisis – no entiendes mi sufrir – dramatizo pero me gusta, me gusta tanto ver su sonrisa y sobre todo verla en algo tan delicado.

\- El Dr. Erskine dijo que podría tener de efectos secundarios – veo que entristece al decir eso.

\- qué extraño, ¿crees que a juventud sea un efecto secundario? – trato de hacerlo reír pero no lo logro.

\- No lo sé – responde seriamente aunque parece más tranquilo - supongo que si en 10 años no cambio te lo diré… - ¡piensa hablarme en 10 años! Sonrío enormemente al pensarlo, el me corresponde de igual manera.

\- Podría patentar tu habilidad… - le digo con fingida seriedad - si me dejas investigarte… -¡ah que estupidez estoy diciendo!

\- ¿quieres que sea tu sujeto de pruebas? - ¡no! No quiero que se sienta como rata de laboratorio... pero noto que mi propuesta no le ha molestado, al contrario parece interesado.

-¿por qué no? – hablo con soltura.

\- Tony, por lo que sé eres ingeniero, mecánico o físico - así que sabe de mi ¿eh?

\- De hecho tengo doctorado en ambos y también el física cuántica – digo sin presunción, pero aun así se muestra incómodo.

\- sí, eh… - está muy nervioso ¿Por qué? - entiendo… a lo que voy es que… ¿Qué quisieras investigar de mí? – parece algo asustado al preguntar eso.

-uh hay muchas cosas - trato de ser muy expresivo al hablar - Por ejemplo ¿sabes que tus movimientos son un milagro de la mecánica? – Él está sumamente confundido -¿Cómo puedes hacer todas esas cosas? Con esos golpes haces que los mejores atletas parezcan aprendices torpes cada que realizas una maniobra – ahora se ha sonrojado y parece nervioso pero alegre - digo para la edad que tienes…

-Oye creí que lo de mi edad había quedado claro – refuta inmediatamente.

-No, sólo dijiste que te sentías de 23 – aclaro y cruza los brazos con molestia – a ver: físicamente tienes 92, pareces de 26 y emocionalmente tienes 23, ahora sí… ya quedo claro – comienza a reír y se acerca más a mí, con su codo sobre la cama se apoya en la cabecera de la litera con mucha familiaridad, espero que no perciba lo perturbado que me pone su cercanía.

-Es bueno saberlo… ¿y tú…? – Levanto los hombros pues realmente no sé qué decirle, parece meditarlo pero creo que halló una respuesta - actúas como alguien de 13, pareces de 30, pero tienes 34 – afirma y eso me ofende… o bueno, eso es lo que le muestro, porque realmente me da mucha gracia.

-Ja que gracioso – trato de parecer enojado, pero él sigue sonriendo tanto que no puedo evitar estar feliz por ello. Lo peor es que comienza a sonar When you're smiling de Louis Armstrong, ¿el momento podría ser más cursi?

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExT-1-PeaRs>

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos, él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la melodía, la está disfrutando… tal vez tanto como yo al verlo sonreír. 

No sé si este recordando algo, sí simplemente le guste… pero, afortunadamente no parece triste o melancólico… eso me alivia tanto.

De repente abre los ojos y me ve directamente, ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Estamos tan cerca que puedo apreciar con claridad su rostro.

-       ¿Tony? – su tono es serio.

-       ¿Si?

-       ¿Qué paso en la mañana? - ¡oh no! ¿Qué le diré?

-       ¿Qué de todo? Muchas cosas pasaron, dime lo que quieres saber - ¡perfecto Stark! Lo bueno es que hay cosas que te avergüenzan, pero al parecer estas dispuesto a compartirlas precisamente con “él” (no puedo evitar reclamarme irónicamente por lo idiota que soy).

-       No estabas en la nave... – declara, no pregunta, suspiro al percibir su preocupación, es tan sincero conmigo que no quiero ser diferente a él, pero…

-       Fui a tomar aire… - interrumpo, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? es seguro que se dio cuenta de mi estado, desde antes de desayudar estuvo tan cerca de mí y…

-       ¿Y para tomar aire debes beber licor? -¡¿Qué?! ¡Me intenta reclamar! bebí hasta perder la conciencia (por un momento), pero eso no significa que pueda decirme algo sobre ello.

-       Sí, es lo que la gente de hoy hace – respondo lo más arrogante que puedo.

-       … antes también lo hacíamos – eso me ha sorprendido, ¿habrá sido capaz de irse de juerga alguna vez?... no lo creo, es tan correcto y responsable para eso; pero… hay algo en su mirada que me dice, _él sabe de lo que habla…_

¡Demonios! Suspiro fuertemente y no puedo más que decir la verdad.

-       No podía dormir, fui con Rhodey a tomar algo - le diré la verdad, pero no toooda la verdad - bueno bastante, pero regrese temprano – con lo último parece que me estoy justificando ¡que idiotez…!

-       ¿Sabes? – interrumpe mis pensamientos - No eres el único, también salí a tomar aire - ¿Qué? No creo que haya hecho lo mismo que yo… no puede…- estuve con los muchachos en la parte más alta de la nave… - sonrió inmediatamente - en una noche común de nueva york ya no se pueden distinguir tantas estrellas como a esta altura…- parece tan feliz por ello, respiro con tranquilidad nuevamente, lo miro queriendo saber más - bueno después fui a ayudar en las reparaciones.

-       Tienes mucha resistencia - ¿nunca se cansara?

-       Sí –admite pero ahora se muestra algo reservado - la verdad es que sólo cuando estoy agotado o cansado es que puedo dormir – lo dice con pesar, tiene mucha resistencia, pero a la vez esta tan cansado… no físicamente, pero… creo que lo entiendo.

-       Yo tampoco lo hago comúnmente, bueno… sólo hasta que el cansancio me vence – el me mira y por un momento creo que se preocupa pero… creo que se ha identificado con lo que digo.

-       Mmmm eso puede ser peligroso para ti, ¿Cuánto debe de dormir un hombre promedio? – ahora está totalmente preocupado, suspiro y desvió la mirada; que este al pendiente de mí no me desagrada del todo pero…

-       De 7 a 9 horas diarias – hablo sin pensar… esa es mi meta, algún día dormiré todo eso; no quiero pensar en ello ahora, ¿en que nos quedamos? ¡oh sí! - Estaba tratando de ordenar el laboratorio – comienzo a relatar sin ver a nada en específico - quedo hecho un desastre después de esa explosión, entonces apareció Loki y me pidió algo extraño, quería que hiciera algo para que pudiera hablar libremente con el fortachón, ya sabes sin cámaras y esas cosas… - de pronto ambos nos miramos a los ojos con mucha preocupación, veo como se incorpora rápidamente, se sienta correctamente y mira hacia todos lados.

-       Crees que… -me es difícil pasar saliva - en este momento… alguien pueda estar – le es tan difícil hablar, pero le entiendo.

-       No lo sé, no quiero imaginarlo –digo mientras niego- pero algo es seguro…-nos miramos intensamente – a Loki lo tienen mucho más vigilado que a nosotros – parece confundido pero comienza a reír estridentemente, yo lo imito por la tontería que dije… bueno aunque es algo lógico, no deja de ser tonto el momento en el que lo dije; lo único positivo es que ha roto la tensión que comenzaba a crecer entre nosotros.

Vuelvo a recostarme completamente y él se acomoda poco a poco como estaba antes…

-       Me toca – tomo el celular de sus manos y pongo la primera de las canciones que baje apenas, Some Kind of Joke  de awolnation.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NguiusL1gJI>

El sonríe y yo me limito a ver cómo pone atención.

-       ¿Qué crees que le quiera decir? – se muestra confundido – ya sabes… el psicópata al fortachón - de pronto se ha sonrojado ¿por qué no me ve a los ojos?

-       Creo que ese es un tema personal – dice con incomodidad.

-       Lo sabes – eso es indiscutible.

-       Sólo les incumbe a ellos – se justifica y su sonrojo aumenta.

-       Y a pesar de eso lo sabes – me incorporo otra vez, pero sólo apoyo mi cuerpo en una brazo, estoy tan cerca de él… no puede ocultármelo.

-       … si – dice en un murmullo

-       ¿… no me lo dirás? – sueno tan afligido al hablar ¡que tontería!

-       No – inmediatamente me recuesto boca arriba y veo hacia la litera, estoy molesto.

-       ¿por qué? – sueno tan herido… pero es que- ¿no crees que sea lo suficientemente maduro para...?

-       Porque es privado – me impide que siga pensando con esa respuesta, no puedo reclamarle nada si es así-  piensa que pasaría si alguien quisiera saber alguna intimidad tuya – empiezo a reír por lo tonto de la situación.

-       Soy una figura pública, intimidad es algo difícil de conseguir… aun para mí- trato de mostrarme indiferente, pero no puedo.

-       Con más razón – habla con furia - imagina que intenten invadir algo tan privado, que sólo tú quieres tener – no puedo, no puedo imaginarlo, resoplo fuertemente, ¡ya quiero que este tema acabe!

-       Bien, supongo que son cuestiones familiares, su hermano se veía realmente alterado – agrego con simpleza, pero su silencio me intriga.

-       Eh…si – dice cuando lo miro, otra vez me evade, supongo que es un tema incómodo.

-       Oye –ahora me mira y trato de trasmitirle que no debe preocuparse -que bien lo ha hecho Banner ¿no?, te dije que podría controlar al grandote – hablo con presunción y parece que me va a reprender.

-       Es verdad, respondió muy rápido…

-       Si, por cierto tú también – le digo sólo volteando la nuca para poder verlo mejor – llegaste muy rápido.

-       Estaba con la agente – mmm con su mamá la tarántula -cuando le pidieron ir a ver a Loki yo fui por esto – se quita el trasmisor y me lo muestra -  y pregunte a Jarvis por ti, así te encontré.

-       Estoy impresionado, has aprendido a usarlo muy bien – le gusta, me alegra enormemente, el asiente con timidez - mmm me pregunto si te gustara _Dunce_

-       ¿Quién? – ¿hable en voz alta? No importa, parece realmente curioso…

-       Mmm a ver cómo te explico. En mi casa tengo… mmmm lo que podrías llamar ¿sirvientes/robots? Son una extensión de Jarvis, están programados para diferentes cosas, uno te podría hacer el desayuno y llevártelo a la cama… bueno aunque  tengo que arreglarle algunos detalles todavía, aunque también tendrías que dormir en el laboratorio… - he hablado tanto y no he dicho nada sustancial, ¡qué vergüenza me das Stark…!

-       Que interesante ¿Y cómo son? – y sólo bastan unas palabras de él para dejar de alucinar…

-       Son enormes brazos de metal con ruedas… - digo sencillamente.

-       Me gustaría verlos - ¿enserio? Estoy sorprendido pero no lo muestro.

-       Pues sí quieres podemos ir a Malibú… -propongo con algo de vergüenza ¡diablos! Que cobarde me siento…

-       Los ángeles – parece impresionado y al notarlo dejo de acongojarme.

-       Si, ya sabes, sol, arena y mar… - _tú en traje de baño_ es algo que no digo… es mi imaginación o ¿hace calor?

-       Tengo una… rutina, durante el día, me dedico a ver el mundo nuevo, leo sobre lo que me perdí, veo programas y películas nuevas… entreno - ¡eso no puede hacer en mi casa! ¿Está poniendo excusas? – desde que desperté no me había planteado la posibilidad de salir más allá de la ciudad… aun –parece realmente apenado, entiendo lo que me quiere decir sería la primera vez que ¿sale? – pesaba en recorrer el país… eventualmente… cuando me sintiera listo – puedo ver a lo que se refiere, puedo ver su soledad e inseguridad… no me gusta que se sienta así.

-       Pues, esta es la oportunidad – espero no parecer insistente, pero… quisiera verlo en mi casa.

-       Si… - dice con timidez, apenas se lo he oído.

-       … - el silencio es algo tenso, pero no entiendo - Si, ¿Qué? – pregunto groseramente.

-       Si quiero ir a Malibú – otra vez me incorporo y lo miro fijamente, ¡no puedo ocultar mi regocijo!

-       Perfecto salimos en… -me toma del hombro y me vuelve a recostar mientras se acerca a mí...

-       Tony espera – no oculto mi desconcierto – yo… aun no planees eso. Tienes trabajo aquí, no puedo distraerte y… - ¡ah qué horror! Casi lo olvido. Lo miro como un pequeño que está por hacer un berrinche, pero él se incorpora y cruza los brazos mientras niega.

-       Bueno, pero cuando haya terminado podemos ir – digo sin aceptar una negativa.

-       Bien – dice con un suspiro y se acomoda junto a mí nuevamente.

-       Estoy agotado.

-       Descansa yo…– trata de levantarse, está muy nervioso, rio antes de hablar y lo tomo de la mano para que vuelva a su lugar

-       No te lo dije por que quisiera que te fueras – aclaro con satisfacción.

-       ¿Entonces? –me gusta su confusión.

-       Sólo quería que lo supieras, te envidio sabes, estas más fresco que una lechuga y eso que no dormiste tanto – me quejo y el vuelve a estar junto a mí, comienza a sonar  You only live once, de The Strokes

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NvB0fTLUUo>

Toma una manta y me arropa, mientras acaricia mi cabello y yo voy cerrando lentamente los ojos.

-       Steve – le llamo en voz baja.

-       ¿Si? – pregunta tranquilamente, creo que oí algo… ¿eso fue un suspiro?

-       No te vayas – no sé por qué dije eso, pero

-       Te dije que no me ira hasta que te durmieras – no me refería a eso.

-       Sí, eso… no te vayas – que mentira tan descarada, pero realmente lo quiero junto a mi…

-       De acuerdo – nos miramos fijamente sin decirnos nada…

Es tan extraño, estoy agotado y realmente quiero descansar, pero no puedo dejar de verlo, no porque desconfié de él o algo… de hecho me siento tan seguro al tenerlo junto a mí, pero no quiero perder ningún minuto de su cercanía.

¡Qué extraño comportamiento! Lo único que reconozco de mí, es el egoísmo.

 _Sólo trata de disfrutar lo que tienes_ … recuerdo que me dijo.

Cada vez parpadeo más, voy cerrando lentamente los ojos. Me gusta la música, es buena, la cama es medianamente cómoda, su mano acariciando mi cabello es agradable, su aroma sigue siendo embriagador… lo siento cada vez más cerca de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y al fin…al fin se durmió ese hombre, ¿es que no se cansa? Obvio Steve tenía que velar su sueño.  
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?   
> Muy cursi  
> Mucha miel o le falta…   
> Quise mostrar toooooooodo lo que Tony siente, espero no haberme pasado… (de hecho creo que me falto)   
> Comenten y digan sus opiniones.


	19. Finalmente...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasó algo horrible (por lo menos para mí)… han robado mi celular, lo malo es que fue en mi casa ¿se imaginan como estamos…? siento que vivimos en uno de esos juegos de mesa donde tienes que descubrir al delincuente… es muy raro; lo peor es que en el tenia y escribía todo lo que he publicado, así que tendre que trabajar en recuperar varias cosas (el cap de la otra historia que escribo se fue ahí). En fin, después de una semana de guardar luto me arme de valor y termine esto en una noche… eso también fue sumamente extraño.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos espero que les guste.

 

-Yo… Eh… voy al baño – ¡¿está escapando?! ¿Por qué Anthony parece tan nervioso?

\- Es del otro lado – Barton habla y parece que sabe algo que yo no, veo como Anthony se dirige al lugar señalado y oigo como azota la puerta.

\- Barton – llamo inmediatamente.

\- ¿si capitán? – responde con naturalidad, como si anteriormente no se estuviera riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – digo lo más serio que puedo.

\- _eso_ capitán… es algo que usted debe entender por sí mimo - ¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué se refiere? Antes de preguntarle algo se levanta y camina hacia la barra de comida.

Debo pensar… cierro los ojos y trato de entender lo que sucede; inmediatamente recuerdo las reacciones de Anthony, desde que lo vi hoy en la mañana hasta hace un momento que _escapo_ , actúa como lo ayer no hubiera pasado nada… ¡y yo también!, ¡¡ambos…!!! Un suspiro lastimero sale de mí, no sé qué pensar sobre esto…  tal vez sólo somos buenos para seguir sin “contratiempos”,  aunque debo reconocer que en nuestro primer encuentro de hoy Loki no me permitió pensar en cómo abordarlo… realmente creo que estaremos bien.

De todas maneras, desde ayer decidí que… quiero saber cómo se siente Anthony, si está bien… sí necesita algo. Quiero estar cerca de él, aun no sé cómo…

-       Buenos días Steve – la voz amable que me saluda es del doctor Banner, abro los ojos y le correspondo con lo que espero sea una sutil sonrisa – ya nos habíamos visto, pero no nos saludamos.

-       Buenos días doctor – respondo sin un timbre de emoción.

-       Parece que alguien está muy distraído – salto levemente en mi lugar al percatarme de la agente Romanoff – ¿lo ve? – ambos comienzan a reír, ¡estoy tan apenado!

-       ¿quieren desayudar?... –pregunto con “normalidad”. 

-       Gracias capitán, de hecho venimos a eso – dice con burla la agente… creo que preocuparme por Anthony nubla todas mis funciones.

¡AHHHH!

¡¿Qué es eso?! Inmediatamente me levanto y voy hacia el sanitario. ¡Fue la voz de Anthony! se oyó realmente angustiado.  

¡¿Será que Loki volvió?! ¡¡¿¿Lo está siguiendo??!!

-           Tony ¿estás bien? –trato de entrar pero él empuja cerrando la puerta e impidiendo el paso.

-           ¡¡si!! ¡Estoy bien! – Está muy alterado, sin que me dé cuenta los agentes están en ambos lados y escuchan atentamente – sólo… enseguida salgo – ¿Qué…?

-           ¿estás seguro que…? – sigue sin dejarme entrar, tal vez deba empujar más fuerte...

-           ¡si! ¡Ya te dije que ahora salgo! – detengo todas mis acciones, ¡otra vez se comporta como un imbécil…! ¡¿Por qué?!

-           Está bien – digo mientras doy la vuelta y me apoyo en la puerta, los agentes me miran pero antes de decirles algo Barton sonríe y jala a la agente, ahora Banner que esta frente a nosotros pregunta si sucede algo, ambos agentes le dicen que no hay de qué preocuparse.

No se cuento tiempo pasa… pero las miradas que doy a todos los que se encuentran en el comedor son tan intensas… creo que los estoy intimidando… bueno a todos menos a los agentes que se encuentran en la mesa donde antes estábamos y al doctor.

Pero es que… ¡¡¡estoy tan furioso!!! ¡Odio cuando Anthony se comporta como un bastardo arrogante! ¡Me pone tan de mal humor! ¡¡Y lo peor…!! ¡No puedo evitar seguir preocupado! desde que entro estaba alterado y nervioso… y ahora esto.

¿Qué le pasa? 

-           Tony… - llamo sin darme cuenta, me duele tanto no saber nada.

-           Estoy bien – ahora suena más como el Anthony que conozco, sólo que esta deprimido. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-           Te esperare… - mi voz sale ronca, no creo que me haya oído…

-           Gracias… yo – al oírlo creo que lo entiendo, ¡está nervioso por mi culpa…! así como él hace estragos a mi cordura, yo… yo le causo algo ¡¡no sé qué o cómo!! pero…

-           Tu comida se enfría – digo con un tono frio mientras vuelvo a mi lugar, sé necesita tiempo, así como yo lo necesite… ¡tratare de darle todo el que pueda! No debo seguir agobiándolo… pero…

Me siento frente a la charola que escogí y no puedo evitar mirar hacia el lugar vacío que está a mi izquierda… _Anthony necesita tiempo_ , me lo repito tanto como puedo.

-       Capitán no debe preocuparse – habla la agente mientras comienza a comer – Stark es un idiota – frunzo inmediatamente el ceño – pero siempre supera sus dificultades – eso me sorprende ¿está animándome?

-       Si cap, los genios tiene ratos de locura y son excéntricos ¿no? – pregunta al Doctor – bueno menos usted – repara al ver la seriedad del otro.  

-       No conozco perfectamente a Tony, pero sé que nos dirá lo que le pasa sí es relevante, yo no me preocuparía – dice simplemente, también empieza a comer y parece tan tranquilo que por un momento lo envidio.

Entre los 4 se instala un silencio un tanto incómodo. Barton habla con Banner sobre algo que no alcanzo a escuchar bien.

-       ¿no tiene apetito? – pregunta la agente sin apartar la mirada de su bandeja.

-       Sí, es sólo que… - no sé qué más agregar, desde que volví no he quitado la mirada de la puerta – esperare un poco.     

-       Bien – ella y Barton se mandan una sutil mirada y comienzan a reír, paran en el momento en el que se percatan que los estoy viendo.

Empiezan una charla sobre trivialidades del helicarrier, apenas si pongo atención, pero de pronto oímos un ruido ahogado, Anthony parece muy firme al caminar hasta que se acerca y mira a todos con diferentes gestos; cuando sus ojos se detienen en mí, noto algunas de sus emociones… despierta del trance que tiene y se sienta finalmente, mira con asco la comida que tiene y…

-           Tony... – lo llamo suavemente…

-           ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta de igual manera y hasta ahora reparo en que verlo tan dócil tampoco me agrada, él no es así…

-           … tú dime – susurro pero al oír las risas de los agentes entiendo lo tonto que soy, ¡él está nervioso! ¡y yo! Estoy tratando de hacerlo hablar frente a todos… ¡que idiota soy!

-           Nada, no pasa nada, veo que la araña y el Banner se nos unieron ¡que milagro! – ha cambiado de tema, creo que es lo mejor…

-           ¿Y quién lo dice? El milagro es que tú “comas” entre tantos mortales – Barton le responde inmediatamente y Anthony parece ignorarlo.

-           Hablando de inmortales ¿en dónde está Thor? – El doctor y Anthony intercambian miradas y noto que lo tranquiliza bastante… quisiera poder lograr eso alguna vez. 

-           Esta afuera, despejando la mente – Anthony sigue jugando con sus alimentos y evitándome con la mirada… parece más tranquilo, debería dejar de agobiarlo pero...

-           ¿siempre te pierdes la acción? – pregunta antes poder decirle algo.

-           Jajaja, no – hay sarcasmo en esa respuesta - cuando el maniaco salió a dar la vuelta estaba con Thor, Nat me llamo y fui con ella – ahora Barton habla de manera despreocupada.

-           Aw que tierno fuiste a salvar a la dama en peligro ¿o tu eres la dama en peligro?  - Anthony está siendo imprudente, quiero decirle algo pero sólo evito que siga hablando con un carraspeo– ¿Qué? No creo que la agente se moleste al insinuar que es tan fuerte (bruta) como para dejar inconsciente a cualquiera de la mesa, creo que se ofendería si insinuó que es una delicada flor – ¿eso es una explicación? Lo miro y espero que vea mi inconformidad, pero parece que esta distraído y no percibe.

-           Stark, siempre tan amable, me agradabas más cuando fingías tener modales y querías acostarte conmi... – Anthony comienza a toser fuertemente, ¿Qué quiso decir la agente?

-           ¿en dónde sirven el café? odio esto que pretenden hacer pasar por jugo – ha vuelto a cambiar la conversación, está más nervioso que antes; eso me recuerda...

-           Voy por agua ¿quieres que te traiga más…? – ofrezco inmediatamente, necesito pensar un momento.

-           Café – me mira directamente y parece preocupado por mi semblante…

-           No vas a poder dormir – sale de mi sin pensar.

-           ¡oh vamos! –  esta por protestar pero realmente quiero ir me.

-           Jugo de naranja – dice finalmente.

Me levanto, tomo su vaso y mi charola y comienzo a caminar rápidamente. Lo que dijo la agente me recordó algo que leí, cuando tenía unas cuantas semanas de haber despertado salí a caminar y… en una revista decía que Anthony era todo un conquistador… alguien que tenía muchas “amigas” pero ninguna novia… ¡todo un triunfador con las mujeres! después de eso no quise saber más sobre la vida personal del hijo de mi amigo pero, sí la agente lo dijo… ¡debe ser verdad!, Anthony pudo seducirla y…

Dejo la charola y tomo una nueva, sirvo algo de jugo y fruta… ¡¡tengo que calmarme…!!

¡Soy un tonto por no haber recordado ese pequeño detalle! pero… ¡no debo salir de mis casillas! ¡no puedo…! reclamar nada, yo… no soy nadie para disgustarme por cosas como esa.

Me detengo un momento antes de entrar a la segunda ala… al seguir mi camino y noto que todos están muy callados.

-           Toma, te traje fruta, por lo que veo no vas a comer lo que tú mismo te serviste – comienzo a reclamar pero paro rápidamente, ahora trato de no verlo.

-           Gracias – dice simplemente y comienza a comer.

-           ¿saben? – Comienza a hablar – estaba pensando en que Thor se ira y es un “compañero” de trabajo -  agradezco que vuelva a cambiar de tema…  - ¿Por qué no hacerle una fiesta de despedida antes de irse? – me gusta verlo así… tan considerado con otros, al mirarme inmediatamente asiento para mostrarle mi apoyo, consulta a los demás – ¡perfecto! ¿A qué antro de perdición quieren ir? –  ¿Qué?

-           Thor necesita despejar la mente… también puede conocer más de este mundo – digo lo primero que pienso –pero Stark, no debe ser nada alocado y exagerado – sigo recordando ese artículo donde lo llamaban “el hombre más deseado” “el que da las mejores fiestas”.

Mi petición no parece agradarle pero no reclama nada, seguimos comiendo y “planeando” lo que podremos mostraste a Thor para que conozca mejor el mundo y en muchas ocasiones creí que yo mismo debería hacer algunas cosas de las que sugieren.

Cuando el último acabo de comer, todos nos levantamos y seguimos hablando, llegamos a un pasillo que sirve de intersección y el agente Barton nos dijo que buscaría a Thor y la agente Romanoff vigilaría al prisionero mientras se decidía quien la supliría; el doctor Banner por otro lado explico que debe limpiar y ordenar el laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar con Anthony, cuando termino de hablar les dije a todos que yo debía cuidar a un niño berrinchudo y sin esperar protestas de dicho niño, tome el hombro de Anthony que parecía realmente sorprendido y lo conduje a los dormitorios.

Durante el trayecto caminamos en silencio hasta que…

-           ¿No te estas refiriendo a…? ¿Me estas llamando niño? – pregunta un tanto alterado.

-           Y malcriado – respondo velozmente, lo tomo de ambos hombros y lo instalo frente a mí, siento que todavía no puedo verlo directamente. No soy un cobarde, pero en estos momentos actuó como uno, debo dejar eso atrás - Fue agradable, ojala se repita –  ahora lo veo a los ojos y me pregunto sí…

-           Mmm no estuvo mal – habla con apatía, pero eso no evita que vea su fatiga.

-           ¿estás bien? – pregunto de manera preocupada.

-           Si, sólo necesito más café  - se burla de mi mientras llegamos a su dormitorio, no sé qué hacer… doy unos pasos hacia atrás… tal vez deba ir con la agente y vigilar… – ¿Oye tienes algo que hacer? – eso detiene mis pensamientos, Anthony habla con nerviosismo, pero hay algo más…

-           No exactamente – digo sin pensar. 

-           ¿Quieres… pasar y conversar un rato? – siento como se seca mi garganta, espero no haber enrojecido por la pregunta pero es que me mira de una manera tan…- realmente no quiero dormir – eso no me agrada del todo, pero si puedo ayudarle de alguna manera.

-           Sólo hasta que te duermas – le aclaro.

Entramos a la habitación, veo como se quita su chaqueta y la cuelga, parece enojado por algo… mira hacia varios lugares y parece más molesto ¿Qué estará pensando?

Lleva una mano a su bolsillo y saca lo que parece ser un ¿teléfono portátil? Me lo muestra y comienza a sonreír.

Estamos en el centro de la habitación, frente a frente…

\- ¿Te gusta la música? – no reconozco completamente el tono con el que me hace esa pregunta, pero me avergüenza un poco, no soy alguien muy culto y… sumándole a eso todavía me siento perdido en ese campo.

\- Claro… bueno – balbuceo mi respuesta, siento como mi temperatura aumenta y me pongo cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Qué? – comienza a morder sus labios y no puedo apartar la vista de ello, como es que no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estamos… yo…

\- Antes me gustaba oír a Kate Smith, Judy Garland –creo que no es algo que habría querido oír - Glenn Miller o… Robert Johnson – ahora parece intrigado.

\- Interesante… Jarvis pon algo de música, Robert Johnson para empezar – me da el aparato y comienza a sonar Me and the devil blues. _Nos vemos directamente y siento que no puedo hacer nada más que sonreír,_ ¡recuerdo esa canción! Antes escucharla era algo “prohibido” pero hoy ya no es así, además oírla con Anthony me alegra tanto.

\- Quieres sentarte y… - dice en voz baja, pero no creo que sea prudente.

\- Acuéstate, debes estar cansado, duerme lo que puedas – por un momento parecía sorprendido, pero ahora me mira con desilusión ¿Qué dije?

-Sí, tienes razón aunque… Oye, no había notado lo mucho que utilizas a Jarvis – asiento inéditamente.

-           Si, yo… ha sido de gran ayuda – explico con satisfacción, me agrada pensar que hay cosas con las que puedo aprender a interactuar fácilmente.

-¿Enserio? – Respondo con un gesto afirmativo y él parece realmente entusiasmado - y ¿cómo te ha ayudado? – Pregunta mientras camina y se recuesta en la cama, yo lo sigo y tomo el banco que veo, me acomodo frente a él y no puedo evitar repasar con la mirada toda su figura…

 -Pues le pregunto todas mis dudas. Por lo que entiendo, está al pendiente por si “hay” una orden… - digo pero es más una pregunta que el responde con un gesto - “Jarvis” es muy eficiente – finalizo.

-Lo sé, yo mismo lo programe – ¿Cómo?  – Yo lo hice – Explica pero...

-¿Tú solo? – pregunto con mucho interés.

-Claro, necesitaba a alguien que me obedeciera sin protestar a nada y ahí nació la idea – me sigue sorprendiendo.

-¿cuando…? – sale sin que lo pueda controlar…

-Hace como 10 años –…Anthony tenía…

\- Cuando tenías 25… -era tan joven… ¿Cómo habrá sido es esa época? y ¿Por qué alguien que “lo tiene todo”, _necesitaba a alguien que le obedeciera sin protestar a nada_?

\- Mmm veo que sabes mi edad… - habla y lo miro sin dejar de preguntarme tantas cosas - oye yo estoy confundido con la tuya, no te ofendas pero cuando caíste al mar tenías… ¿qué? ¿22? – afirmo con un gesto, ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? – Aunque con esos músculos pareces de 26 – miro hacia donde señala… ¡es tan vergonzoso! - y si a eso le sumamos los 70 años en el hielo ¿Qué edad tienes? – al terminar la pregunta mi pena se va.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que también me hice esa pregunta – declaro y cierro los ojos al recordar, cuando desperté fue una de las primeras cosas en las que pensé.

\- ¿y? – dice con interés.

\- aún estoy confundido, pero… por lo que he vivido siento que el tiempo que estuve durmiendo fue sólo un parpadeo, así que creo que tengo 23 – lo que digo es tan raro… yo…

\- Entonces soy más grande que tu – comienzo a reír alegremente, pero no puedo evitar negar lo que dice – claro que sí, tengo 34… - parece muy serio al hablar, tanto que se incorpora lentamente - ahora resulta que yo soy el anciano – y comienzo a reír otra vez – no entiendes mi sufrir – veo como lleva una mano a su frente y se recuesta completamente, la sonrisa de mi rostro se alarga cada vez más.

\- El Dr. Erskine dijo que podría tener de efectos secundarios – al decir eso recuerdo al hombre que en tan poco tiempo me enseño y dio tanto…

\- qué extraño, ¿crees que a juventud sea un efecto secundario? – pregunta con desconcierto y le agradezco con la mirada, trata de distraerme.

\- No lo sé – levanto los hombros mientras le explico  - supongo que si en 10 años no cambio te lo diré… - sonríe de esa manera tan resplandeciente que me deja atontado, y aunque no estoy muy seguro de porqué esta feliz, me entusiasma mucho.   

\- Podría patentar tu habilidad… si me dejas investigarte… - guarda silencio un momento y… no sé si entendí bien.

\- ¿quieres que sea tu sujeto de pruebas? -  ¿Por qué me pediría algo así? Y no es que me sienta como una rata de laboratorio pero…

-¿por qué no? – no entiendo qué querría investigar, además él es un… constructor de ¿armaduras?... que tonto de oye eso… ¡Bueno! El crea tecnología.

\- Tony, por lo que sé eres ingeniero, mecánico o físico – trato de explicar mi desconcierto pero el parece muy satisfecho por lo que digo.

\- De hecho tengo doctorado en ambos y también el física cuántica – comprendo, es mucho más inteligente que yo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?

\- sí, eh… - trato de aclarar mi garganta y seguir hablando - entiendo… a lo que voy es que… ¿Qué quisieras investigar de mí? – no creo ser tan interesante como para…

-uh hay muchas cosas, por ejemplo ¿sabes que tus movimientos son un milagro de la mecánica? – ¿quiere una respuesta a eso? Porque no sé qué decirle -¿Cómo puedes hacer todas esas cosas? Con esos golpes haces que los mejores atletas parezcan aprendices torpes cada que realizas una maniobra –el que sea él quien se dé cuenta de mis habilidades me apena un poco…- digo para la edad que tienes…

-Oye creí que lo de mi edad había quedado claro – reclamo seguidamente, con algo de “molestia”.

-No, sólo dijiste que te sentías de 23 – mmm no me agrada mucho lo que dice – a ver: físicamente tienes 92, pareces de 26 y emocionalmente tienes 23, ahora sí… ya quedo claro – es verdad, ahora hasta yo lo tengo claro. De pronto me doy cuenta quiero tenerlo más cerca y él no parece incomodo a sentir mi proximidad, ¡oh! cuanto disfruto estos momentos en su compañía, ¡no quiero que terminen!

-Es bueno saberlo… ¿y tú…? – pregunto mientras me acomodo a su lado… el levanta los hombros con verdadera inocencia, llevo una mano a mi mentón y pienso que tal vez pueda explicarle como él a mí - actúas como alguien de 13, pareces de 30, pero tienes 34 – determino y al ver su reacción comienzo a reír, no está molesto… de hecho creo que también disfruta de esto.

-Ja que gracioso – me mira con reproche y yo sólo puedo sonreír más…y de pronto escucho When you're smiling, esta es otra melodía que conozco… me alegra tanto pensar así. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo que es una de las canciones que oí por la época en la que se realizó; lo que describe el cantante… las cosas simples del día, la esperanza en el futuro ¡Me alegra tanto estar aquí!

Abro los ojos inmediatamente y percibo que Anthony mira cada detalle de mi rostro…  

-           ¿Tony? – aún tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que ha sucedido.

-           ¿Si?  -  es un buen momento para preguntar.

-           ¿Qué paso en la mañana? – por un momento parece alarmado…

-           ¿Qué de todo? Muchas cosas pasaron, dime lo que quieres saber – parece fastidiado con algo… pero debo concentrarme.

-           No estabas en la nave... – es en lo primero que pienso, además sus respuestas a los comentarios de ese tema, han sido… extrañas.  

-           Fui a tomar aire… - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pretende decir sólo eso! Espero un poco más y a pesar de sus gestos no dice alguna otra oración.

-           ¿Y para tomar aire debes beber licor? – hablo de manera ruda… pero veo que ha surtido efecto, aunque hay cierta reprimenda en su mirada, parece más dispuesto a hablar.

-           Sí, es lo que la gente de hoy hace – dice con desdén, me duele oír ese tono y me duele más ver que poco a poco se aleja de mí.

-           … antes también lo hacíamos – hablo y me pierdo en los recuerdos de cuando estaba con los muchachos de la división y bebíamos para olvidar… bueno ellos lo hacían, porque desde que Buck murió y comprobé que por más que bebiera no surtiría efecto en mi… desde ese momento…

-           No podía dormir, fui con Rhodey a tomar algo – interrumpe mis pensamientos, pero es tan rápido que apenas alcanzo a oír, lo miro con incredulidad y sigue hablando- bueno bastante, pero regrese temprano – lo último parece una justificación.

-           ¿Sabes? no eres el único, también salí a tomar aire – digo para cortar el tema - estuve con los muchachos en la parte más alta de la nave… en una noche común de nueva york ya no se pueden distinguir tantas estrellas como a esta altura…- miro sus expresivos ojos, he acertado, ahora está más tranquilo y vuelve ese agradable ambiente que teníamos - bueno después fui a ayudar en las reparaciones – finalizo y el parece intrigado con algo.

-           Tienes mucha resistencia – dice sin mirarme directamente.

-           Sí – digo con simpleza pero siento la necesidad de explicar por qué- la verdad es que sólo cuando estoy agotado o cansado es que puedo dormir – es la primera vez que digo esto a alguien, me avergüenza un poco pensar en ello.

-           Yo tampoco lo hago comúnmente, bueno… sólo hasta que el cansancio me vence – _él me mira y por un momento creo que me he identificado con lo que dice._ Pero para mi cuerpo no es tan desgastante como lo debe ser para él.

-           Mmmm eso puede ser peligroso para ti, ¿Cuánto debe de dormir un hombre promedio? – esos hábitos lo pueden enfermar o causarle algún daño a la larga.

-           De 7 a 9 horas diarias – responde de manera distraída… no hablo porque creo que me dirá algo más - Estaba tratando de ordenar el laboratorio – continua con su explicación - quedo hecho un desastre después de esa explosión, entonces apareció Loki y me pidió algo extraño, quería que hiciera algo para que pudiera hablar libremente con el fortachón, ya sabes sin cámaras y esas cosas… - _de pronto ambos nos miramos a los ojos con mucha preocupación_ , me incorporo y miro detenidamente todo el espacio de la habitación, no encuentro nada parecido a una cámara y lamentablemente no sé cómo funcionan los micrófonos.

-           Crees que… en este momento… alguien pueda estar – hablo en voz baja y entrecortadamente. No me agrada la idea pero cuando hable con Fury me dio la impresión de que siempre está vigilado.

-           No lo sé, no quiero imaginarlo pero algo es seguro…- responde con seriedad, pero en vez de preocuparme pienso en que me gusta mucho cuando se pone profesional y analiza todo- a Loki lo tienen mucho más vigilado que a nosotros – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dice seriamente? Comienzo a reír estrepitosamente y noto que él está feliz por mi reacción.

Se recuesta cómodamente en el camastro y me acomodo junto a él nuevamente…

-           Me toca – toma el aparato de mis manos, los sonidos que salen de él son nuevos y desconocidos pero eso no evita que escuche la melodía.

-           ¿Qué crees que le quiera decir? – ¿a qué se refiere? – Ya sabes… el psicópata al fortachón – Ellos… ¡ah! Siento como mi temperatura aumenta, miro hacia todo los lugares disponibles menos hacia Anthony, ¡me apena pensar que estamos en una situación similar…!

-           Creo que ese es un tema personal – digo y carraspeo levemente.

-           Lo sabes – doy un pequeño salto al oír esa declaración.

-           Sólo les incumbe a ellos – respondo con dificultad y siento mucho más calor en él rostro.

-           Y a pesar de eso lo sabes – lo oigo muy cerca de mí, puedo sentir su respiración y cómo con su mirada trata de sacarme la verdad.

-           … si – es lo único que digo y creo que es suficiente.

-           ¿… no me lo dirás? – se oye desolado al hablar pero…

-           No – veo como se aleja de mí y evita mirarme.

-           ¿por qué? ¿No crees que sea lo suficientemente maduro para...? -¿Qué está diciendo? No, esa no es la razón…

-           Porque es privado – digo y por un momento creo que me entiende, pero aun así parece enojado por mi respuesta-  piensa ¿qué pasaría si alguien quisiera saber alguna intimidad tuya? – en respuesta el comienza reír con incredulidad.

-           Soy una figura pública, intimidad es algo difícil de conseguir… aun para mí- a pesar del tono de autosuficiencia y control que trata de mostrar, veo que ese es un tema que le afecta más de lo que quiere.

-           Con más razón, imagina que intenten invadir algo tan privado, que sólo tú quieres tener – parece realmente perturbado y molesto, pero creo que ha entendido mi punto… yo no quisiera pasar por ello y espero que él lo vea.

-           Bien, supongo que son cuestiones familiares, su hermano se veía realmente alterado –... pues Anthony no está equivocado, si son cuestiones familiares, pero… “diferentes”. Guardo silencio por largo tiempo hasta que me mira con recelo.

-           Eh…si – digo entrecortadamente.

-           Oye –llama con un tono confortable -que bien lo ha hecho Banner ¿no?, te dije que podría controlar al grandote – está presumiendo… pero tiene razón.

-           Es verdad, respondió muy rápido… - admito con un poco de incomodidad.

-           Si, por cierto tú también, llegaste muy rápido – dice con tranquilidad.

-           Estaba con la agente cuando le pidieron ir a ver a Loki yo fui por esto – me quito el trasmisor y se lo muestro -  y pregunte a Jarvis por ti, así te encontré.

-           Estoy impresionado, has aprendido a usarlo muy bien – siento que me felicita por algo tan sencillo pero a la vez tan importante - mmm me pregunto si te gustara Dunce – susurra lo último.

-           ¿Quién? – hablo con el mismo volumen de voz.

-           Mmm a ver cómo te explico. En mi casa tengo… mmmm lo que podrías llamar ¿sirvientes/robots? Son una extensión de Jarvis, están programados para diferentes cosas, uno te podría hacer el desayuno y llevártelo a la cama… bueno aunque  tengo que arreglarle algunos detalles todavía y… también tendrías que dormir en el laboratorio… - me parece increíble, lo que dice es tan extraño… quisiera “conocer” los inventos de Anthony…

-           Que interesante ¿Y cómo son? –  pregunto al oír que se enmudece de repente.

-           Son enormes brazos de metal con ruedas… - ¿Qué? ¿Brazos? ¿De quién?

-           Me gustaría verlos – quisiera que me mostrara muchas cosas más también.

-           Pues sí quieres podemos ir a Malibú… - ¿Malibú? Me parece haber oído sobre ese lugar… por lo que sé es muy exclusivo… y por lo poco que vi de la torre Stark, creo que tal vez sea el mismo que estoy pensando.

-           Los ángeles – pero… ¿quiere que vaya con él a “su casa”?

-           Si, ya sabes, sol, arena y mar… - detiene su explicación y se ha puesto sumamente rojo… ¿Por qué...? Por ahora debo pensar en lo que me está proponiendo.

-           Tengo una… rutina, durante el día, me dedico a ver el mundo nuevo, leo sobre lo que me perdí, veo programas, películas nuevas… y entreno – hago un resumen rápido de mis actividades- desde que desperté no me había planteado la posibilidad de salir más allá de la ciudad… aun – _no he salido por el placer de conocer lo que me rodea_ , no digo esto porque para alguien como Anthony tal vez puede resultar… fastidioso – pesaba en recorrer el país… eventualmente… cuando me sintiera listo – y es por ello que aún no lo hago.

-           Pues, esta es la oportunidad – insiste y eso me alegra tanto.

-           Si… - acepto levemente y espero…

-           … Si, ¿Qué? – pregunta como el niño malcriado.

-           Si quiero ir a Malibú – se acerca y me mira fijamente, otra vez esta tan cerca de mí… que no puedo hacer más que acortar lentamente la distancia que nos separa.

-           Perfecto salimos en… -¿Qué? ¡¡No!! ¡Por más que quiera no podemos hacer un viaje ahora! Rápidamente trato de evitar que Anthony se incorpore completamente y regrese a su posición.

-           Tony espera  yo… aun no planees eso. Tienes trabajo aquí, no puedo distraerte y… - ¡por su expresión veo que no le agrada que le recuerde lo que tenemos que hacer. Pero de pronto cambia sus gestos y pareciera un pequeño queriendo que le cumplan un capricho, sin pesarlo me siento correctamente y cruzo los brazos mientras niego con la cabeza.

-           Bueno, pero cuando haya terminado podemos ir – declara pues no parece estar preguntándome, con la mirada que me lanza no puedo más que suspirar profundamente.

-           Bien –con resignación me acerco nuevamente.

-           Estoy agotado – eso me ha dejado sorprendido.

-           Descansa yo…– trato de levantarme pero siento como me toma de la mano para que vuelva a sentarme, el comienza a reír con alegría y hasta ahora noto que parpadea demasiado.

-           No te lo dije por que quisiera que te fueras – habla con dulzura.

-           ¿Entonces? – pregunto inmediatamente.

-           Sólo quería que lo supieras, te envidio sabes, estas más fresco que una lechuga y eso que no dormiste tanto – con cada palabra baja su tono de voz, miro hacia el pie de la cama y tomo la primer manta que veo, la coloco sobre su cuerpo y comienzo a pasar mi otra mano sobre su cabello. El parpadea lentamente y comienza cerrar sus ojos.

-           Steve – da un leve suspiro.

-           ¿Si? – también lo hago.

-           No te vayas – pide con un toque de tristeza.  

-           Te dije que no me ira hasta que te durmieras – aclaro pero no creo que se refiera a ello.

-           Sí, eso… no te vayas – frunce levemente el ceño y presiona levemente la mano que no ha dejado desde que intente incorporarme, ahora  acaricio su mejilla y veo como se suaviza su semblante inmediatamente.

-           De acuerdo – _nos miramos fijamente sin decirnos nada…_

El cansancio de su mirada me preocupa, pero sé que pronto dormirá. Veo como trata de luchar por mantenerse despierto, pero afortunadamente va perdiendo la batalla, su respiración es cada vez más lenta y su cuerpo parece más relajado, pero la manera en la que toma mi mano no pierde fuerza.

-       Steve – dice en un susurro por última vez, ahora ha dejado de moverse completamente… y extrañamente me _siento más cerca de él_.

En un impulso incontrolable como esos que me dan sólo cuando estoy con él, acerco mis labios a su mejilla y siento con ellos parte de su barba que está perfectamente trazada, después recorro parte de su cien y finalmente los instalo en su frente.

Inhalo con pesadez pues siento que estoy abusando de la situación de alguna forma, pero no me retiro en ningún momento. Pienso que este rato que hemos pasamos fue tan reconfortante… pero aun así necesitamos aclarar muchas otras cosas…

Me gusta. ¡Anthony me atrae más de lo que imagine! …y quisiera que… Ojala el sesenta igual que yo.

Sé que aún hay muchas cosas que debo saber sobre él, pero… creo que debo decirle como me siento. Desde que desperté pensé en pedirle ayuda para adaptarme a este tiempo, creo que aun puedo hacerlo… sólo que ahora quisiera “algo más”.

Me separo lentamente pero su mano me oprime, creo que no me dejará ir, eso me alegra enormemente.

Con la mano que tengo libre tomo el aparato que sigue produciendo los sonidos, lo miro directamente y… es trasparente, tiene muchas luces; quiero apagarlo para que no interrumpa el descanso de Anthony pero… no creo poder hacerlo. Comienzo a tocar algunas figuras y ahora cambia de melodía, ¡oh no! Ahora es mayor la intensidad del sonido… ¡no sé qué he hecho! Sigo oprimiendo algunas figuras  y la música se oye con un bajo volumen ¡por fin! Por ahora lo puedo dejar así… de hecho hasta me gusta [la melodía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCW4IGbngXo).

-       ¿Jarvis? – llamo en voz baja.

-       Si capitán – responde en el mismo tono.

-       ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto, pues no quiero apartar la vista de Anthony.

-       Las 10 con 35 min – es muy tarde, la reunión a la que debemos ir comienza a las 14:00, sólo podrá descansar un mínimo de seis horas.

-       Cuando termine esta melodía, ¿puedes apagar la música? – pido

-       Si capitán – que bien, si seguía intentándolo yo, es muy probable que lo hubiera descompuesto o roto (como muchas otras cosas que me han dado)

-       Gracias – me recargo en parte de la cabecera y comienzo a acariciar de manera lenta el cabello de Anthony.

Mirarlo me parece una actividad sumamente entretenida, me pregunto…

-       Jarvis, ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta a Anthony? –

-       En general el señor prefiere el hard rock, heavy metal, blues rock u otras combinaciones de blues – bien… al parecer tengo mucho que conocer.

…

Durante las siguientes horas, Jarvis me pone al corriente en lo más básico de los géneros musicales que mencionó, debo reconocer que en más de algún caso no puede reconocer nada más que ruido, pero en general entendí muchas cosas…

Dirijo la mirada hacia mi mano y noto que en ningún momento Anthony me ha soltado… no sé cuánto tiempo llevo contemplándolo pero me alegra que duerma profundamente.

…

Con dificultad me levanto y he ido al sanitario, la agente Romanoff pregunta donde estoy y simplemente le digo que en el área de los dormitorios, me recuerda que la reunión programada es muy importante y simplemente de digo que la veré allá.

…

Al entrar oigo quejidos y susurros lastimeros, me acerco inmediatamente y creo que Anthony tiene una pesadilla, cada vez se queja más fuerte…

-       Tony… Tony – lo llamo, trato de moverlo levemente pero no despierta– Tony es sólo un sueño – sigue quejándose pero de pronto abre los ojos y se aleja de mí rápidamente - ¿estás bien? – intenta enfocar la mirada y por un momento se detiene… lentamente se acerca al borde de la cama.

-       ¡¿Steve?! – pregunta con ansiedad, levanta ambas manos y me toma de los hombros

-       Si – respondo mientras llevo una mano a su mejilla y otra a su espalda baja.

-       ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – a pesar de lo fuerte de sus palabras formula la pregunta con un tono más tranquilo, con un gesto le digo que no entiendo a lo que se refiere – de repente sentí una presión del corazón y tuve mucha dificultad para respirar… - comienza a explicar, trata de enfocar la mirada nuevamente pero no se detiene en nada especifico.

-       Fue un mal sueño – le digo mientras lo conforto, no sé si sea prudente pero lo acerco a mi pecho y comienzo a darle un suave masaje en la espalda, él se apoya completamente en mí y toma mis brazos con un firme agarre – ¿ya estas mas tranquilo? – pregunto apaciblemente cerca de su oído, el asiente con la cabeza y hunde su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración me causa un cosquilleo enorme que no puedo parar - ¿te había pasado antes? – siento como niega y me oprime más fuerte.

Pasa un largo rato en el que no dejo de confortarlo y él se inca para estar más cómodo.

-        Ya paso, estoy mejor – a pesar de decir eso, seguimos en la misma posición, poco a poco nos separamos sin dejar de tocarnos y nos miramos directamente.

-       A mí también me pasa algo similar – eso le sorprende y por su expresión creo que quiere saber más – desde que desperté no he podido dormir más de 3 horas, todas las noches sueño cosas… perturbadoras que me impiden seguir… - paso saliva lentamente y cierro los ojos… nunca le había dicho esto a nadie - ¿Por qué crees que te pase a ti? – pregunto mientras nos miramos fijamente.

-       No lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasarme – dice con aprensión - ¿Qué es lo que…? – antes de que termine su pregunta comienzo a negar y separarme levemente – espera… está bien, sólo espera un momento – me detengo y él se incorpora completamente, con las manos frota su rosto y parece estar más despierto – ahora vengo – antes de entrar al baño me da una última mirada.

Me dirijo a la cama y me siento en el colchón. Lamento no ser completamente abierto con Anthony, pero no creo que hablar de las cosas que me perturban sea bueno en su estado… abre la puerta y entra rápidamente, se acomoda junto a mí y mantiene cerrados los ojos.

-       Steve ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso, hablemos de algo… - mueve las manos rápidamente y muestra una mueca de fastidio – otra cosa ¿de acuerdo?

-       No creo que eso sea posible, pronto será hora para ir a… –levanta ambas manos y me indica que pare.

-       ¡ahhhh! ¡No quiero ir! – comienza a hacer una rabieta y no lo puedo creer, hace un momento estaba tan perturbado y ahora esta tan vivaracho como “siempre”.

-       Debemos prepararnos y… – me interrumpe nuevamente.

-       Si, sie lo sé, ¡pero no quiero ir! prefiero hacer algo más productivo que estar con Fury escuchando cosas obvias…

-       ¿Por qué dices eso? – estoy verdaderamente confundido.

-       Pues porque es obvio que nos darán tareas a todos para realizar durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí, además Niky querrá que le “diga” lo que sucedió con Loki y me da tanta flojera... – comienza a quejarse como un niño pequeño – como ya te dije, prefiero hacer algo más… _entretenido_ – lo último lo dice con un tono alusivo, se recuesta levemente y cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza para usarlo como almohada.

-       Tony – le llamo de manera firme – no fuiste tú el que dijo que no se puede tener todo lo que quieres – parece meditar en lo que le digo mientras yo también recuesto la mitad del cuerpo y me posiciono de tal manera en que puedo verlo directamente.

-       Sí, pero eso se aplica a los otros mortales yo soy… _diferente_   - dice con un tono de auto suficiencia que parece indiscutible, niego de manera divertida ante su razonamiento - ¿oye quieres hacer algo más… _divertido_? –no entiendo a lo que se refiere pero acepto de todas formas - ¿recuerdas que tendríamos que olvidar algo? – ahora si entiendo y siento como un terrible sonrojo inunda mis mejillas, aparto la mirada de sus ojos y me concentro en el brillo que sale de su pecho; trato de decir algo, aunque sólo salen balbuceos de mi boca – pues… lamento decirte que te entiendo – eso me deja desconcertado ¿a qué se refiere? – yo… tampoco creo poder olvidarlo – levanto la mirada y ahora esta tan cerca de mí, es como ayer…

-       Tony – mi voz es ronca, noto que inconscientemente también me voy acercando a él - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – me detengo inmediatamente, este es el momento perfecto para aclarar lo que todavía tenemos pendiente.

-       Yo… ¿sabes que acabo de descubrir? – pregunta mientras se sigue acercando – ya te había dicho que no soy homo ni nada por el estilo, y de hecho creo que debes saber que tengo una relación semi estable con mi ex secretaria… - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué significa eso?- además tiendo a caminar entre los límites de la fidelidad y la diversión ocasional, confundo muchas cosas de ese tipo que… - suficiente, con una mano tapo su boca para evitar seguir oyéndolo.

-       ¡Stark! no me has respondido y lo que me estás diciendo… es… ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! – sí es lo que creo… no le atraen los de su mismo sexo, tiene algo con su ex secretaria y tiende a ser infiel.

-       Me gustas – dice mientras separa mi mano de sus labios – realmente me atraes – ahora baja mi mano y la coloca en su cintura – esta es la primera vez que un hombre me resulta atractivo y deseo… quiero… tener algo contigo – estamos tan cerca que siento los latidos de su corazón, está igual o más nervioso que yo…

-       Tony… ¿para ti esto es hacer algo _divertido_? – digo lo primero que pienso pues es lo que menciono antes, veo que no se esperaba aquella pregunta – no me dices estas cosas por que quieras evitar ir a…

-       Estoy hablando de la manera más sincera que he hecho en mi vida, créeme no pretendo hablar de mis emociones para postergar algo tan insignificante como esa dichosa reunión – eso me ha impresionado, Anthony sigue sorprendiéndome, las dudas anteriores sólo son el miedo que tengo a que todo esto no sea real. 

-       Lo lamento, es sólo que me ha sorprendido tu… - paso saliva con dificultad – declaración. Quisiera saber sí… ¿estas consiente de todo lo que me has dicho?

-       De hecho me falta más por decirte – dice como para sí mismo – pero primero debo saber si tienes alguna aversión a lo que te estoy…

-       ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¿Cómo crees?! – pregunto de manera dolida – ¡sé que no soy de este tiempo pero…! – guardo silencio al sentir que comienza a acariciar mi torso lentamente -  no soy alguien intolerante o… - no me deja continuar pues sus caricias me hacen perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.  

-       Sólo quería asegurarme – interrumpe y siento como está más tranquilo, además sus manos se han detenido.

-       Tony – cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme en lo que había pensado – desde que desperté he tenido poco contacto con la gente, de hecho antes de esta misión me dedicaba a mirar el mundo desde el lugar más lejano que pudiera, yo… - abro los ojos y lo miro intensamente - me ha costado mucho adaptarme ¡las costumbres! ¡el lenguaje! la forma de ver la vida… ¡¡todo es tan diferente!! E incomprensible – percibo que parece decepcionado – pero además hay aspectos de mí que… ¡yo…! ¡desde antes de caer al hielo…! nunca he sido bueno con las relaciones interpersonales… - su semblante decae muy rápido – cuando me convertí en el Capitán América asumí que estaría solo a lo largo de mi vida – doy un largo suspiro y tomo ambas mejillas de Anthony para que me vea –también es la primera vez que me atrae un hombre, ¡me has hecho sentir tantas cosas nuevas que no entiendo lo que me pasa...! y la verdad es que no se si pudiera tener algo contigo – está por interrumpirme pero sigo hablando – ¡y no es porque no quiera! lo que pasa es que… - me apena tanto decirlo, pero creo que merece saber – nunca he tenido una relación con nadie, ¡no sé lo que tendría que hacer! o de que… - el comienza a reír y me abraza tan fuerte que dejo de hablar.

-       ¡¡¡Te entiendo!!! – siento su aliento en mi cuello - ¡una de las cosas que confundo es eso…! he tenido algunas relaciones pero estoy seguro que no son nada normales, así que… - lo último lo dice en un susurro, se separa lentamente y ahora tenemos las frentes unidas, nos vemos directamente; mi mano tiene una de sus mejillas, ahora con mi otro brazo lo atraigo firmemente y lo dejo en su cintura.

-       Así que… - repito al ver que no continúa, él me tiene sujeto con ambas manos sobre mi nuca, siento como acaricia suavemente mi cabello y como sus rodillas acarician mis piernas.

-       Así que podríamos decir que estamos en las mismas condiciones – dice con alegría - ¿ya te puedo besar? – pero al terminar esa pregunta inmediatamente se lanza a mis labios ¡¡los devora con un hambre que…!! ¡¡¡no!!!! Antes de hacer algo así…

-       Espera – digo con dificultad mientras trato de sepárame un poco.

-       ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta con una mescla de incertidumbre y desesperación.

-       Antes de… - no puedo ni pronunciarlo – todavía debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

-       Sí, estoy de acuerdo – sonrío con mucha satisfacción al oír eso -  pero no por ahora…- y es lo último coherente que oigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo...
> 
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> ¿Sugerencias?
> 
> ¿Amenazas?


	20. ... cuando lo bueno es aún mejor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien para comenzar lo usual en la mayoría de los escritos:  
> Lamento la tardanza.  
> Espero que lo disfruten  
> Y (al último pero no menos importante) quiero saber que piensan.

 -Steve – trato de llamarlo pero no sé si lo he logrado. Realmente estoy agotado…

…

¿En dónde me encuentro?

Por más que camino siento que no llego a ningún lugar…

¡Qué extraño!

Ahora voy entre calles desiertas que no conozco, pero… me parecen familiares, no me había dado cuenta, todo a mí alrededor está en una escala de tonos grises y rojos, mmm tal vez sea el atardecer. Que interesante, no sabía que la ciudad se podía ver así…

Me detengo frente a un edificio que parece estar hecho de cristal, al entrar veo que no tiene paredes, sólo hay mamparas que separan la estancia, que también están hechas de vidrio; a lo lejos puedo ver que hay varias sombras, son personas hablando, otros que están leyendo algo y unos pocos que caminan en círculos.

Doy vuelta a la izquierda y encuentro un pasillo amplio, también es de cristal, de hecho el piso es lo único que no es trasparente. Sigo caminando y después de bastante tiempo llego a un elevador… subo al que creo es el último piso y lo que veo es… es ¡hermoso! Aquí la paleta de colores es más clara, la ciudad esta inundada por  rayos luminosos que me impresionan bastante… el amarillo, rojo y anaranjado son tan vividos que no puedo evitar acercarme, camino libremente por la habitación y me doy cuenta que está repleta muebles unos cuadros con diversas imágenes y más vidrio…

Me acomodo a lo largo de un amplio y cómodo sillón. Al estar aquí, así… ¡todo se siente tan bien! creo que no tengo por qué preocuparme de lo que pasara mañana o por lo que sucedió ayer… ¡esto último me reconforta enormemente!

¡Es tan raro…! pero estoy inundado de ese extraño sentimiento ¡¡jamás había sentido algo tan magnifico!!

¡De pronto! la luz se va… comienzo a sentir escalofríos y todo se va pintando de colores oscuros.

¡Llamo a mi armadura! Con ella salgo del edificio rompiendo una ventana y volando hacia el cielo, el portal por donde entran los extraterrestres se va cerrando, acelero la velocidad y me dirijo hacia el…

¡El frio que me inunda es horrible! ¡No puedo distinguir un sólo rayo de luz! Siento que algo me daña… como si poco a poco mi piel estuviera ¿quemándose?... ¡me estoy congelando!

¡Oh no! ¡¿De dónde ha salido esto?! ¡El fuego esta por todos lados...! ¡Se va acercando a mí!

¡¡No puedo escapar!! ¡No puedo moverme!

¡Mi garganta se cierra y no puedo llamarlo! ¡¿Así es como terminara todo?! ¡¿Este es el final…?! ¡¿Estaré solo y…?!

 ¡¡¡AHHH!!!

¡¡Me duele tanto el corazón!! ¡Ya no puedo respirar!

-Tony… Tony – ¡¿Quién?! ¡Steve! El dolor de mi pecho no me deja pensar libremente – Tony es sólo un sueño – ¡¿Cómo?! Abro los ojos y no distingo nada, trato de levantarme pero estoy en una estructura pequeña y no puedo moverme libremente- ¿estás bien? – dirijo la mirada hacia donde sale su voz ¡¿es él?! Aun sin poder enfocar la mirada trato de gatear hacia él.

-¡¿Steve?! –  ¡no aguanto más! Debo tocarlo… levanto las manos y me apoyo en sus hombros.

-Si – dice con firmeza y ese tono que tanto me atrae… siento como toma mi mejilla y parte de mi cintura.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – No puedo controlar mi angustia, percibo su confusión y no sé por qué pero quiero que lo sepa – de repente sentí una presión en el corazón y tuve mucha dificultad para respirar… - recuerdo todo eso y siento como crece mi perturbación.

-Fue un mal sueño – explica como si lamentara que “eso” haya sucedido, de pronto siento como me acerca más a él e inmediatamente me dejo guiar, apoyo todo mi cuerpo en su pecho, me da leves caricias en mi espalda…. ¡es tan reconfortante! Llevo ambas manos a sus fuertes brazos, comienzo a presionarlos, trato de pegarme más a él – ¿ya estas más tranquilo? – Susurra a mi oído y tiemblo como una hoja al viento al sentir su aliento, alcanzo a asentir con un movimiento de mi cabeza mientras trato de respirar profundamente; paso mi rostro de su pecho a su cuello y trato de llenarme de toda su esencia en el proceso… - ¿te había pasado antes? – intento recordar pero no encuentro nada parecido en mis memorias… niego levemente. ¡Demonios! Temo que algo “así” vuelva a sucederme.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero comienzo a cansarme, doblo mis rodillas y sigo apoyado enteramente en él… creo que ya es suficiente ¡debo dejar de actuar como un niño miedoso!

\- Ya paso, estoy mejor – alcanzo a decir pero aun así no hemos cambiado nuestra posición… después de un rato más voy dejando de apretarlo… poco a poco nos vamos separando y ahora busco su mirada.

-A mí también me pasa algo similar – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué a él…? – desde que desperté no he podido dormir más de 3 horas seguidas, todas las noches sueño cosas… perturbadoras que me impiden seguir… - él… ¿Cómo puede ser? Es tan… no sé ¿bueno? ¿Cómo es que puede pasarle algo así?, veo como empieza a parecer perturbado y cierra sus ojos fuertemente - ¿Por qué crees que te pase a ti? – me mira de una manera en la que puedo notar toda su preocupación, también algo de  miedo y mucha lastima…

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasarme – digo lo primero que pienso pero aún hay algo que me inquieta ¿Por qué a él…? - ¿Qué es lo que…? – no me deja terminar, evita mirarme y se aleja lentamente ¡le he incomodado! ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Que estúpido soy! Mi boca ha arruinado todo… – espera… - ruego- está bien, sólo espera un momento – no me importa suplicar, me levanto completamente de la litera y trato de despejar mis ideas, froto con fuerza mi rostro para poder despertar… después podre pensar en por que Tony Stark ruega a alguien, por ahora lo más importante es que Steve no se sienta incomodo conmigo ¡no quiero eso! – Ahora vengo –  me dirijo a donde recuerdo está el baño y antes de entrar lo veo por última vez.

Al entrar voy directo al lavabo y enjuago mi rostro con agua fría, después hago lo que nunca y me miro al espejo… en este momento me preocupa algo más que mis demonios imborrables ¡Esa maldita pesadilla o lo que fuera me ha dejado mal!

¡No quiero hacer alguna estupidez!

Steve me reconforto y se preocupó por mí... yo… no debo alejarlo.

¡Tony contrólate!

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, después de varios segundos lavo mis dientes, trato de alizar la ropa que visto… y por ahora estoy listo.

Salgo y me dirijo a él inmediatamente, se ve abatido… me siento a su lado y cierro los ojos. _No hagas una tontería, no hagas una tontería_ repito incesantemente.

-Steve ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso, hablemos de algo… - trato de explicarme y hablar con normalidad pero siento que no podre… – otra cosa ¿de acuerdo? – espero no sonar tan suplicante.

-No creo que eso sea posible, pronto será hora para ir a… – ¡oh no! ¡¿Podría ser peor?! Levanto las manos y comienzo a negar…

-¡ahhhh! ¡No quiero ir! – no sé qué es más molesto, tratar de controlarme o tener que ir a una estúpida junta de subnormales… mmm creo que ya empiezo a usar mi cerebro.

-Debemos prepararnos y…

-Si, sie lo sé – le interrumpo con fastidio- ¡pero no quiero ir! prefiero hacer algo más productivo que estar con Fury escuchando cosas obvias… - hablo con toda la normalidad que puedo… creo que lo estoy logrando.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – parece confundido.

-Pues porque es obvio que nos darán tareas a todos para realizar durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí –hablo con algo de molestia ante eso - además Niky querrá que le “diga” lo que sucedió con Loki y me da tanta flojera... – mi fastidio es palpable pero de pronto me doy cuenta Steve… él me… ¡que tonto he sido! – como ya te dije, prefiero hacer algo más… entretenido – trato de usar el tono más persuasivo que tengo y como lo imagine, él no lo capto… me molestaría pero creo que es parte de _su encanto_ ; inhalo profundamente antes de volver a recostarme en la cama, cierro los ojos y disfruto de mi descubrimiento. Sí estoy en lo cierto, le importo más de lo que creí… y tal vez no sea el único que sienta atracción, tal vez… él…

-Tony no fuiste tú el que dijo que no se puede tener todo lo que quieres – sonrió levemente al recordar eso, tiene razón pero… detengo mis pensamientos al ver como se recuesta junto a mí, apoya su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo para usarlo como almohada y lleva la otra mano a la cama cerca de mi torso…

-Sí, pero eso se aplica a los otros mortales yo soy… diferente  - al principio lo digo de manera tan natural y termino con la soberbia de siempre, por un momento percibo su incredulidad y me alegro al ver su negativa… veo que le divierto ¡Es tan diferente a cuando queríamos matarnos! No sé cómo lo hice pero creo que le atraigo… - ¿oye quieres hacer algo más… divertido? – Ahora debo averiguar que tanto… veo como acepta con un gesto y… ¡perfecto! eso es lo único que esperaba, me acomodo mejor para quedar frente a él, por otro lado también se va acercando… siento que lo puedo tocar… pero aun no - ¿recuerdas que tendríamos que olvidar algo? – la sorpresa en su rostro es tan grande ¡creo que le dará algo…! su cara comienza a pintarse de un rojo intenso y dado a lo claro de su piel se nota como va aumentando. Deja de mirarme a los ojos pero no se aparta o aleja… de hecho mira fijamente a mi pecho… si estuviera atento a mi rostro vería mi sonrisa de estúpido que tengo y… mejor debo disfrutar de la situación. Comienza a decir medias palabras y carraspeos ¡es tan gracioso! – Pues… lamento decirte que te entiendo – ahora lo inunda el desconcierto pero aun así no me mira directamente – yo… tampoco creo poder olvidarlo – susurro lentamente, me pongo a su altura y estoy por…

-Tony – _me mira_ , esta tan cerca que me hace perder la cordura - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –  ¿Cómo es que puede preguntar algo así?  Suspiro levemente y creo que debo decirle todo lo que he hallado…

-Yo… ¿sabes que acabo de descubrir? –  Y ¿Qué mejor que empezar desde el principio?– ya te había dicho que no soy homo ni nada por el estilo – no puedo evitar sentir algo de repulsión al pesar eso - y de hecho creo que debes saber que tengo una relación semi estable con mi ex secretaria… - qué por cierto debo terminar lo mejor posible (gracias Rhodye) -  además tiendo a caminar entre los límites de la fidelidad y la diversión ocasional – como ayer- confundo muchas cosas de ese tipo que… - ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Por qué no me deja continuar? Ha tapado mi boca con una de sus manos y parece… ¡¿Furioso?! ¡Oh por favor! ¡Debe saber todo! Trato de liberarme pero no puedo, es demasiado fuerte.

-¡Stark! no me has respondido – claro que sí, es lo que intentaba - y lo que me estás diciendo… es… -¿Ahora que hice? No entiendo su enojo - ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! – realmente está frenético, creo que antes de meter más la pata debo llegar al punto medular.

Trato de liberarme finalmente y lo logro.

-Me gustas – hablo con toda la seriedad que puedo – realmente me atraes – la mano que antes me callaba, ahora la pongo en mi cintura y no sé si el temblor que siento viene de él o de mí pero… ¡no importa! – Esta es la primera vez que un hombre me resulta atractivo y deseo… - bueno no sé muy bien lo que… ¡diablos! ¡¿Cómo lo explico?! - quiero… tener algo contigo – ¡nuca antes me había sentido así! ¡Todo es tan intenso! percibo como su mano, la que puse en mi cintura, me oprime firmemente y tal vez sea imaginación, pero mi corazón late tan rápido que puede salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

-Tony… ¿para ti esto es hacer algo divertido? –  ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué dice eso?! ¿Todavía cree que estoy jugando con él?  – no me dices estas cosas por que quieras evitar ir a… -¡¡¡Nooo!!! ¡Qué tonto!

-Estoy hablando de la manera más sincera que he hecho en mi vida – y eso es nuevo para mí-  créeme no pretendo hablar de mis emociones para postergar algo tan insignificante como esa dichosa reunión – no soy capaz de medir la frialdad con la que hablo, pero creo que eso es lo mejor… ¡no puedo permitir que siga pensando así de mí! no quiero que…

-Lo lamento, es sólo que me ha sorprendido tu… declaración – lo último lo dice en un susurro -Quisiera saber sí… ¿estas consiente de todo lo que me has dicho? – ¿estar consiente? Jamás me ha pasado.

-De hecho me falta más por decirte – susurro sin poderlo evitar  – pero primero debo saber si tienes alguna aversión a lo que te estoy…

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¿Cómo crees?! – Me interrumpe y parece que no le ha gustado la idea… interesante  – ¡sé que no soy de este tiempo pero…! – Inconscientemente comienzo a tocarlo -  no soy alguien intolerante o… - ahora lo exploro a placer y parece que se le dificulta continuar. 

-Sólo quería asegurarme – ¡y que bueno que lo hice! Tal vez no sea tan difícil como creí en un principio.

-Tony – me llama y por su expresión sé que esto será importante – desde que desperté he tenido poco contacto con la gente, de hecho antes de esta misión me dedicaba a mirar el mundo desde el lugar más lejano que pudiera, yo… - parece tan nervioso, no me agrada - me ha costado mucho adaptarme ¡Las costumbres! ¡el lenguaje! la forma de ver la vida… ¡¡todo es tan diferente!! E incomprensible – por su tono, me duele pensar en que posiblemente nunca le termine de gustar _algo_ de “hoy” – pero además hay aspectos de mí que… ¡yo…! ¡Desde antes de caer al hielo…! nunca he sido bueno con las relaciones interpersonales… - lo sabía, es demasiado bueno para involucrarse con “alguien”, aparto la mirada de él y siento como deja de presionar mi cintura  – cuando me convertí en el Capitán América asumí que estaría solo a lo largo de mi vida –  ha quitado completamente su mano de mí y siento que ¡no quiere tener nada! ¡¡Mucho menos con…!! ¡Que estúpido fui! por un momento creí que podría... mis pensamientos se detienen al sentir como levanta mi rostro, ¡en sus ojos puedo ver…! –también es la primera vez que me atrae un hombre, ¡me has hecho sentir tantas cosas nuevas que no entiendo lo que me pasa...! - ¡¡¡si!!! ¡Qué bien se oye eso! - y la verdad es que no se si pudiera tener algo contigo – ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¿Cómo es que…?! ¿Por qué no podríamos tener…? – ¡y no es porque no quiera! lo que pasa es que… - el silencio que se instala es tan angustiante, ¡quisiera agitarlo y despertarlo…! ¡¡Sacarle la verdad a golpes sí es necesario!! – Nunca he tenido una relación con nadie – eso detiene los instintos homicidas que comenzaba a poseer - ¡no sé lo que tendría que hacer! o de que… - ya no puedo más, comienzo a reír tan fuerte que siento algo de dolor en el abdomen… ¡sí que soy un idiota! ¿Cómo es que no lo vi? ¡Él es tan…! En un arranque de felicidad lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y lo aprieto tanto como puedo debido a nuestra posición.

-¡¡¡Te entiendo!!! – Grito inconscientemente - ¡una de las cosas que confundo es eso…! he tenido algunas relaciones pero estoy seguro que no son nada normales, así que… - tal vez no cuenten, pienso lo último y no lo digo. Me separo lentamente y dirijo mi rostro frente al suyo… nuestras frentes están unidas y no puedo dejar de sonreír; dejo mis manos sobre sus hombros pero entonces, siento como pasa su mano en el espacio que hay entre nosotros, me toma por la mejilla mientras su otro brazo lo pasa por mi espalda y baja hasta la altura de mi ombligo, así me acerca hacia él y oprime firmemente.

-Así que… - detengo mi respiración por un momento, ¿eso fue una insinuación? Siento como mis mejillas duelen de tanto sonreír y comienzo a acariciar su cabello sutilmente; ¿Cómo es que me hace sentir todo esto? ¡¿Por qué disfruto tanto estos momentos?!

Sin darme cuenta también pego parte de mis rodillas y piernas con las suyas…

 -Así que podríamos decir que estamos en las mismas condiciones – explico simplemente, pues no creo que valga la pena decir más - ¿ya te puedo besar? – pregunto pero no espero una respuesta… con rapidez corto la poca distancia que nos separa y sus labios me reciben lentamente ¡oh cuando había extrañado este sabor! ¡¡Y no lo sabía!! ¿Por qué no lo había vuelto a hacer? ¡¡¡Dios!!! Y eso que apenas ayer lo pude probar… Literalmente me lo estoy comiendo, él no pone algún tipo de resistencia pero se muestra pasivo; con prisa abro su cavidad todo lo que puedo y sin pensarlo acaricio su lengua, ella me ofrece un tacto sutil que me sabe a gloria… pero antes de poder profundizar más él se va alejado lentamente ¡¡no!! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Espera – su voz sale rasposa… ¡se oye tan sensual…!

-¿Qué sucede? – trato de controlar mi latidos

-Antes de… - comienza a toser y desvía la mirada – todavía debemos aclarar muchas cosas – su sonrojo va aumentando.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo – le doy un gesto afirmativo pues tiene razón -  pero no por ahora…- digo simplemente y vuelvo al ataque… cierro los ojos y la intensidad del roce me perturba aún más, ahora corresponde de la misma forma…

¡¡Oh la textura!!! ¡El calor! ¡Todo lo que hace nubla mis sentidos! Las sensaciones que me conducen al placer son tantas, además estoy seguro que las compartimos de igual manera, ¡me siento tan afortunado!

Al abrir más nuestras cavidades percibo parte de sus dientes, su lengua no deja de jugar con la mía y nuestras manos comienzan a tomar vida propia, dejo una en su nuca que acaricia su cabello y sutilmente lo empuja hacia mí, mientras a la otra la llevo a su espada y parte de su costado, la voy bajando y con ella alcanzo su pierna, la levanto levemente y la paso a lo alto de mi cintura haciendo que se enganche a mí; él por contrario con el brazo que me sujeta, me levanta lentamente y me pone arriba de todo su cuerpo, con la otra mano toma mi hombro y facilita más la posición, rápidamente me pongo a gatas y sin separarme de sus labios con mis rodillas me apoyo para no caer encima de él.

\- Tony – jadea mi nombre entre nuestros labios, entreabro los ojos y puedo verlo de manera borrosa – ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – no separamos sutilmente mientras dejo que mis manos se apoyen a la altura de su cabeza…me voy parando lentamente.

\- mmm ¿tú qué crees? – Ahora beso con gentileza su mejilla – recuerda que – voy más arriba y beso su cien - estamos en las mismas condiciones – me dirijo al centro y beso su nariz – responda capitán Rogers – regreso a sus labios y seguimos, siento como sus manos recorren mi torso, espada y cuello, no se detienen en ningún punto pero cada vez alcanzan mayor distancia a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero poco a poco nos vamos deteniendo, yo paro lentamente de besarlo y él de explorarme.

\- No lo sé señor Stark – dice entre jadeos – pero… me agrada - levanto mi rostro y nos vemos fijamente, sus manos se instalan en mi espalda baja, con mi cuerpo siento como nuestras piernas se juntan, nuestras ingles se acercan, mi abdomen esta sobre el de él y los nuestros pechos se amoldan, me recargo con los codos en la cama y llevo mis manos a su cabello.

\- Pues que afortunada situación – con sus manos a la altura de mis pulmones me aprieta y termina de cerrar la corta distancia que tenemos, llevo mi rostro al espacio que hay entre su cuello y siento como empezamos a respirar con tranquilidad; percibo como subo y bajo lentamente, pues como estoy sobre su pecho y su respiración es tan intensa, logra levantarme en el proceso. Ahora pasa una de sus palmas alrededor de toda mi espalda.

-Lo es – dice ya más calmado – necesitamos hablar – su seriedad me impacta pero sus caricias me tranquilizan ¡es tan extraño!    

-Está bien  - digo con resignación y le doy un beso superficial – tu ganas – otro - ¿Qué nos falta? – le doy un último y comienzo a lamer su labio inferior.

\- Tony – suspira mi nombre y comienza a corresponder – así no podemos… nada – dice a duras penas, durante un rato más seguimos besándonos hasta que pone ambas manos en mi pecho, ahora me separa y me acuesta a un costado suyo, con la espalda en la cama… veo como trata de respirar con dificultad, también mira al frente como si fuera lo más interesante, yo sólo puedo comerlo con la vista y acariciar con mi mano su pecho – si haces eso no podré pensar – ahora me acerco a su cuello y comienzo a darle pequeñas mordidas – ahora ni siquiera puedo intentarlo – comienzo a reír y me limito a acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro, busco una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la mía.

\- Yo tampoco puedo pensar… - admito - cuando estas cerca es como su una nube de idiotez que me inunda. ¿Sabes? –Pregunto pero aun no me voltea a ver directamente - para un genio como yo eso es horrible – digo en un susurro.

\- Lo lamento – se disculpa y presiona mi mano, parece sumamente serio al hablar

-Nah no te preocupes lo superare – comienzo a bromear y el ríe lentamente, pasa su brazo por mi cuerpo y lo instala bajo mi cabeza, me acerca más y por fin voltea hacia mí.

-       Tony – se oye tan dulce, yo asiento y pido que continúe, pues no creo poder hablar - Cuando desperté del hielo y comencé ponerme al tanto de todo lo que había pasado…- con su mano libre despeja mi frente de cabellos y comienza a acariciar mi mejilla- leí sobre Howard… - eso me tensa sin querer, ¡maldición! estoy tan cómodo con él ¡odio que esto me pase! – la primer imagen que vi de ti fue de cuando tenías como 6 años – sonríe de una manera tan duce que me hincha el corazón, la tensión ha pasado rápidamente ¡siento que podría explotar…! - de inmediato imagine muchas cosas, como serias, que se sentiría estar contigo, que tanto podrías haber conocido de mi… - ahora toma mi nuca y me acerca a su rostro – después en las primeras salidas que tuve me topé con una revista en la que hablaban de ti – su tono va cambiando… no lo reconozco – la imagen con la que me tope era muy diferente a la que me hice… en esa revista note que te convertiste en todo un hombre… orgulloso, altivo y arrogante, en mi mente cambiaste tan rápido… - su seriedad me preocupa - pero sabía que lo que veía no era todo… - sigue teniendo un tono serio – quise conocerte, saber que había detrás de todo eso que mostrabas… creí que podrías ayudarme a adaptarme a este tiempo… yo… quería ser tu amigo – eso me ha dejado aturdido ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

-       ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - Pregunto inmediatamente él me acerca y pasa saliva… niega y un así espero a que continúe.

-       Después de bastante tiempo comencé a contactarme con mis conocidos más cercanos… -  se aleja un poco de mi – en general fue una decepción tras otra, perdí esperanzas y quise terminar con esos sentimientos… pero no pude evitar preguntar por ti – sonríe de manera melancólica – el agente en turno que me ayudaba, me dijo que incluso para S.H.I.E.L.D. era difícil contactarte… -¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién fue el idiota que…? – pero aun con esa información decidí hacer mi primer llamada telefónica y… adivina ¿para quién fue? – sonríe al ver mi cara de impacto, ¿podrá ser? ¡¿Fui tan estúpido para no contestar?! – también fue la primera vez que oí un… ¿buzón de voz? – pregunta con inseguridad y yo me limito a asentir – bueno pues creo que te deje un mensaje, pero tal vez no lo hayas recibido - Rápidamente me incorporo y busco mi celular… lo encuentro cerca de nosotros, entre las sabanas y mantas en las que estuve. – Tony espera – dice mientras ríe, lo enciendo y conecto a la red.

-       Jarvis -  llamo inmediatamente. Me siento y apoyo junto a la cabecera

-       A sus órdenes señor – responde con rapidez.

-       Busca un mensaje de voz – ordeno y volteo a ver a Steve que ya se ha incorporado – ¿hace cuánto fue? – pregunto con seriedad.

-       Tony – me dice con un tono conciliador, pero al ver mi respuesta suspira y cierra los ojos – como un mes y medio.

-       Mensaje de hace mes y medio por Steven Rogers – ordeno e inmediatamente se oye un ruido extraño - ¿Qué es...?

-       ¿Cómo? Debo hablar y ¿Qué sucederá…? – wow, es él… nos miramos y Steve comienza a ponerse rojo, se oye como carraspera y… - Buenas tardes… - carraspea nuevamente – Hola Señor Stark/Anthony… soy Steven Rogers yo… -suena vacilante - conocí a tu padre y estaba pensando en… si tu quisieras… podríamos hablar –guarda silencio y me dedico a ver las expresiones que tiene al oírse a sí mismo, se ha puesto tan nervioso - Sé que suena extraño pero, quisiera conocerte, yo… espero que sepas algo de mí, quien soy o… ¡pero no es como si debieras o fuera una obligación saber de mi…! – se ha puesto más rojo, evita mirarme y juega con sus manos. El silencio que sigue es largo, entonces Steve se voltea completamente y evita mirarme – Anthony quisiera ser tu amigo… - siento como mi corazón late fuertemente, seguramente también estoy rojo como él - me encuentro en una “situación” complicada y sé que sólo tu podrás apoyarme… - ahora se oye tan… desolado – perdona por las molestias, lamento si te confundo pero… bueno, gracias – hay otro silencio en el que no sé qué pensar – ojala pudieras… - y se corta le mensaje.

-       ¿Desea escucharlo nuevamente? – pregunta la voz neutra de Jarvis.

-       No, guárdalo en la base de central – ordeno y dejo el aparato en la cabecera.

El silencio que sigue es algo pesado, pues Steve no me ve directamente y yo no me he movido.

-       Ojala pudieras… ¿Qué? – pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, me acerco lentamente a él y dado a que me da la espalda, paso ambos brazos sobre su abdomen, lo abrazo y lo acerco a mi pecho - ¿Qué seguía después de eso? – le pregunto a su oído pero guarda silencio, en tanto se deja guiar y descansa sobre mí, estoy por soltarlo pero de pronto toma mis brazos y no me deja ir - ¿Qué pasa? ¿hice algo malo? Fui un estúpido ¿verdad? – no termino de hablar pues hora siento como respira profundamente y se apoya completamente en mí. ¡Maldición! Espero no haber arruinado…

-       No… - dice con dificultad – es sólo que… me apena – dice simplemente, libera mis brazos lentamente, ya no lo abrazo por la espalda pues con lentitud se voltea y se sienta sobre sus piernas cruzadas frente a mí, pero en un largo periodo de tiempo no me mira y juga con sus pulgares – ojala pudieras… estar cerca – dice en un susurro… levanta levemente su rostro y estoy seguro que puede ver la cara de idiota que tengo, ¡quiero abrazarlo! ¡comerlo a besos…! ¡quiero acercarlo y que me toque! ¡¡Jesús, quiero tantas cosas!!... pero debo esperar, tranquilízate Tony… no quieres asustar al capi.

-       Pues eso no debe apenarlo Capitán Rogers – digo con todo el profesionalismo que puedo – sus deseos son ordenes – abro lentamente mis brazos mientras veo como él se inclina hacia mí, ¡que divertido! No me había percatado que es tan grande que apenas puedo pasar mis extremidades sobre él; poco a poco no miramos fijamente y paramos de sonreír…

-       Gracias – dice antes de cerrar los ojos.

-       No hay de que – digo mientras lo imito y es mi turno de reconfortarlo – creo que si tenemos mucho de qué hablar… - admito con alegría, pues sí aún hay cosas como ese mensaje estoy más que encantado por conocerlas.

-       Te lo dije – dice en un susurro.

-       Pero hay tiempo para ello… - siento como niega sobre mi pecho… ¿en que estará pensando?

-       … está bien – admite con dificultad.

-       Por ahora estaremos en esta asquerosa… - me interrumpe y carraspea con incomodidad- Nos organizaremos para trabajar en la “base” – se separa de mí y me mira con un deje de confusión – ya sabes dependiendo de lo que nos toque podríamos quedar y… -se cierra mi garganta al instante, no sé cómo continuar… ¡¿qué debería proponer?!

-       Me gustaría… supongo que podríamos conocer… no sé el ¿Helicarrier? – veo que también está nervioso ¡somos tal para cual!

-       Jaja Fury me correrá antes de que comience a recorrerlo, recuerda que no pase del centro de mando antes de infiltrarme – expongo con alegría.

-       Es muy probable que si te eche… pero creo que tampoco confía en mí – dice con solemnidad.

-       Él no confía ni en su sombra – aclaro – pero ¿Por qué lo dices? - le pregunto y comienza a reír.

-       Ya sabes busque las armas que estaban construyendo… - sonrió al recordar su cara, ese tonto creyó que “nos” engañaba.

-       Lo hiciste por lo que te dije ¿no es así? – el inmediatamente afirma y reímos con tranquilidad – creo que soy una mala influencia para usted Capitán – digo con expectación y pedantería.

-       Muy mala – repone con simpleza.     

Durante la siguiente hora seguimos conversando, le hablo de Rhodye, Pepper y Happy como las únicas en las que confió plenamente, durante la charla trato de no tocar el tema de mi “semi – relación – estable” con Pepper y él parece no notar mi nerviosismo al nombrarla; él por otro lado menciona a los soldados con los que trabajo durante los años que estuvo en la guerra e hizo mucho énfasis en Bucky y la agente Carter ¡Dios! Es tan formal hasta para mencionar a su “amiga” (y le digo amiga porque no me gusto el otro termino que le dio: “la primer persona que realmente me gusto”). En fin...

No sé en qué momento nos tomamos de las manos y a pesar de mis movimientos ambos impedimos separarnos… de hecho cuando Jarvis advierte de la llamada de la tarántula nos apartamos con dificultad, Steve se levanta inmediatamente a pesar de mis protestas, al hablar se justifica diciendo que va en camino. Me mira y antes de incorporarme completamente lo jalo y siento cerca de mí, intentamos forcejear un poco, el para sacarme de la cama y yo para regresarlo a donde estaba…

-       Debemos apresurarnos Tony –dice mientras vuelve a incorporarse y a tomar mi mano.

-       Oye ¿sabes que siempre hago lo que me place? – hablo con soberbia y él me mira con enojo, pero antes de que comience a reprenderme - Realmente no quiero ir – podría haberlo dicho como un capricho pero la sinceridad con la que pronuncio cada palabra me impacta hasta a mí – quiero ducharme y descansar antes de trabajar… - el asiente con resignación y se separa, va hacia la cabecera y toma el transmisor que le di, ahora está frente a mí, se inclina y apoya en una de sus piernas.

-       Pues yo voy a ir, aunque ya es tarde… cualquier cosa te aviso y… - me agrada ver su preocupación, por inercia lo interrumpo con un beso rápido.

-       Búscame en el laboratorio – afirma con lentitud y un sonrojo enorme, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué se apena con algo tan simple? hace rato que nos estábamos… – no llegues tarde – con eso ultimo salta con sorpresa y se dirige a la salida. De pronto se detiene y vuelve a donde estoy. 

-        Olvidaba algo – dice antes de tomarme por la nuca y pegarme completamente a él ¡oh dios! Me está besando… ¡es la primera vez que lo hace! y… ¡Es tan dulce…! no me pretendo separarme, ¡quiero seguir disfrutando de esto! Pero desafortunadamente termina…

-       Creo que podrían presidir de su presencia capitán – digo con dificultad pues me falta el aliento, paso ambos brazos por su cuello y volvemos a besarnos.

-       Ya he quedado – dice con dificultad, ya que no lo dejo ir.

-       Es una lástima – voy levantándome junto con él, lamentablemente es más alto que yo y siento como estoy colgándome de sus fuertes hombros pero por fortuna eso no parece pesarle y con pasos cortos comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-       Si – dice con un suspiro mientras seguimos besándonos lentamente…

-       Nos veremos entonces – me despido, pero contrario a lo que debería hacer lo atraigo más a mí.

-       Si – contesta con voz rasposa y nos damos un último beso.

Sale con mucha dificultad y yo me quedo como tonto frente a la puerta, esperando que se arrepienta y decida ocupar “mejor” el tiempo. Después de un rato, la razón regresa a mí y puedo comenzar a bombardearme con preguntas y respuestas de todo lo que ha sucedido…

¡Fue muy extraño…! ¡Muy intenso…! toda una revelación, sus emociones me invadieron tanto como las mías a él… estoy seguro, pero más que nada ¡estoy feliz! ¡¡Como nunca antes lo había estado!!

…

Saco estos pensamientos tan abrumadores y voy a la ducha, después de bastante tiempo bajo el agua salgo y me tomo mi tiempo para cambiar mi ropa por otra exactamente igual, ¡diablos en este intento de base les falta variedad! Bueno no importa… siento que al estar en esta nube de satisfacción y felicidad cualquier cosa esta bien…

Voy hacia el escritorio y comienzo a leer el material que me dejaron, notas sobre la batalla y datos del cubo, nada relevante… ahora tomo mi celular y le pido a Jarvis reproducir el mensaje que me mando Steve; no sé cuánto tiempo me lleva, pero siento que lo he memorizado…

No puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Qué habría ocurrido si…? ¿Si hubiera recibido el mensaje?

En ese tiempo estaba como loco cargándome de trabajo para olvidar todo lo que me hizo sentir el haber colaborado para que despertara, de hecho fue en el periodo donde me concentre en trabajar en el reactor que alimenta la torre, pase varias semanas perfeccionándolo y me bloquee del mundo exterior…

Sí hubiera oído esto antes… seguramente habría tratado de localizarlo al día siguiente, si no es que en la misma hora que lo dejo…

¡Tal vez todas mis actividades se habrían retrasado…!

¡¡Tal vez todo esto se habría dado sin menos drama…!! suspiro fuertemente.

¡¡¡Tal vez hubiera adelantado esto…!!!

-       Jarvis llama a Pepper – ordeno seriamente

-       Enseguida señor – responde y en menos de lo que quisiera oigo su voz.

-       ¿Tony? ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! ¡¿en dónde estás?! ¡¿Cómo…?! – siempre tan preocupada por mí.

-       Tranquila, estoy bien ayer te dije que…

-       ¿Cuándo regresas? – debo ser totalmente sincero… no quiero hacerle daño, pero lamentablemente esta pregunta…

-       Debo trabajar en “algo” un tiempo… ordene a Jarvis que se encargue de reparar todo… así que tú también tienes trabajo que hacer… Pepper, yo… - se sinceró- ¿cómo te fue en Washington? – ¡perfecto! Con esto queda claro que Tony Stark es un idiota…

-       Tony… ¿enserio te preocupa eso? ¿ahora? – respondo con un chillido de indignación, hasta ella se ha dado cuenta que hay algo que no puedo decirle -¿Qué sucede? – paso saliva lentamente…

-       … - el silencio es denso y agobiante

-       ¿Tony? – se oye tan triste que me hace sentir el malnacido que soy.

-        Nada – digo rápidamente, espero que no continúe… aunque debo decirle – bueno…

-       ¿es grave? – pregunta con dificultad

-       ¡dios! ¡¿por qué siempre preguntan eso?! – me exaspera… y estúpidamente hable en voz alta

-       Yo te conozco… y supongo que a quien también te refieres es a Rhodey… - ella también me conoce demasiado bien.

-       Si, bueno… ustedes son… - hago tanto sonidos y movimientos extraños, como si ella me viera- Pep… debes saber algo... pero… ¿Ya te dije que ganamos?

-       Tony… -oigo como suspira fuertemente – si estás bien, no hay problema, tarda lo que tengas que tardar sólo… no hagas locuras y no… no olvides que te quiero – al oír lo último, no puedo evitar que un suspiro lastimero salga de mí, realmente soy un patán.

-       Si, eh… yo… Lo sé – oigo como suspira con exasperación y trato de no tomar atención es eso.

-       Pep – la llamo - tenemos que hablar… - expreso con toda la seriedad que puedo – yo… en estos días han pasado muchas cosas, te sorprenderías de como he cambiado en tan poco, de hecho no me reconozco – hablo con emoción pues es algo que sucedió tras trabajar junto a Steve.

-       Tony – me llama con voz lastimera.

-       Sabes que eres alguien importante para mí, sé que no lo demuestro y tal vez por ello no te sientas valorada… -  poco a poco se cierra mi garganta – tu eres increíble, aguantar a alguien como yo por años… te deberían canonizar… realmente te… -

-       tranquilo no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – ahora se oye sumamente triste.

-       si, si tengo – digo exaltado – Virginia yo… te quiero.

-       Tony es la primera vez que me lo dices – interrumpe – yo también – ¡Maldición! está muy emocionada, no me arrepiento de lo que dije pero ¡¡eso no es todo…!!

-       No espera no he terminado – trato de interrumpirla pero con todo lo que me dice no creo poder - … - el silencio que guardo le ha dado una idea de lo que quiero, todavía no termino de “hablar” - desde antes de… esto… lo nuestro no estaba funcionando… o no como se supone que debería ser, tu mereces algo mejor y…

-       Entiendo – habla con firmeza y eso me hace dar un suspiro de alivio. 

-       ¿si? – pregunto con gusto.

-       Claro, sólo necesitas tiempo, es como cuando volviste de Afganistán… harás cambios radicales y… -¡¡¡no!!!

-       No, créeme es diferente ahora – aclaro inmediatamente – bueno, si hay un cambio muuuy radical pero… necesito decirte…- poco a poco se va cerrando mi garganta - tú debes saber…

-       Tranquilo, cuando regreses hablaremos – me reconforta y esto lo hace aun peor…

-       Pero es que tal vez no…  regrese - digo esto último en un susurro y es obvio que no lo oyó.

-       Piensa todo lo que debas y no te preocupes – sigue hablándome de manera conciliadora, ¡ya no aguanto más!

-       Pepper – la llamo con firmeza.

-       Estaremos bien – no, no lo estaremos.

-       Vas a odiarme – declaro con la “sinceridad” que me propuse al comienzo.

-       ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – y eso la exalto como creí que lo haría.

-       Y está bien, lo merezco…

-       ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué hiciste???!!! – creo que no debe saber “que” hice precisamente.

-       Nada de lo que me arrepienta -admito con tranquilidad pero antes de que ella comienza a hablar - Creo que ya no deberíamos… ¿salir? – el silencio que sigue es muy denso… sabía que no era un tema que se pudiera abordar fácilmente pero  - O lo que sea que estábamos haciendo – no puedo evitar abrir la boca y decir la verdad.

-       … - su respiración se oye irregular, estoy seguro que camina de un lado a otro, oigo sus tacones al golpear el suelo.

-       Sólo quería decirte eso espero y no afecte más de lo que debería nuestra…

-       ¿esto es algún tipo de retorcido juego? – me interrumpe pero su incredulidad me da mala espina -Es que no logro entender… - ¡oh no!

-       No estoy jugando – aclaro, pues no me gusta pensar en que no me creen.

-       ¿Sabes qué? Cuando tengas las cosas claras hablamos – y corta la llamada.

¡Qué tontería! ¡¿Pedirme a mí que tenga las cosas claras?!

¡¡Jamás he tenido nada tan claro en mi vida!!

¡Joder! Lo peor de todo es que nada ha cambiado…

…

Después de esa infructuosa llamada con Pepper voy hacia el laboratorio y encuentro a Banner trabajando.

-       Hey ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto con camaradería, inmediatamente él se da vuelta y me sonríe.

-       Tony, que sorpresa verte aquí – me acerco a la mesa donde esta y lo miro con recelo fingido.

-       ¿Por qué lo dices? – digo en un tono dolido.

-       Como no fuiste a la reunión de la tarde – comienza a bromear y levanta sus hombros con despreocupación.

-       Sie que pena, por suerte alguien me pondrá al tanto – lo último sale de mí con un suspiro.

-       Claro – parece algo nervioso – se hizo un recuento de lo que paso en la mañana cuando llegaste al laboratorio y se propuso vigilar a Loki – comienza a relatar y la verdad es que no esperaba que “ _él_ ” me dijera todo eso, de hecho estaba pensando en Steve pero no hay ningún problema – tu y yo no lo haremos por qué haremos un portal que trasporte a Thor y a su hermano – ¡qué bien! ¡solo trabajare con él! Me agrada, Banner es afable y realmente me agrada - tenemos como límite una semana – ¡¿qué!?

-       ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – sale de mi con disgusto.

-       Al parecer Fury no confía en que algunos elementos trabajen con la rapidez que pueden – parece apenado al explicarme y lo entiendo, Fury es más listo de lo que creí… e irónicamente hizo lo que le recomendé. Vigiara todos mis movimientos y además no me dejara acercarme a “mi objeto de estudios”

-       Ese maldito – comienzo a bufar con molestia.

-       Ya limpie todo y podremos empezar cuanto antes – parece feliz de trabajar, ahora me agrada aún más.

Con Rapidez hacemos un plan básico de actividades, desde pruebas de la energía del cubo hasta creación de prototipos del portal, Banner me dice que en esto último Selvig nos ayudara, ya que él hizo un portal antes; bueno, en resumen, mientras el doc se recupere, Bruce y yo trabajaremos solos.

-       Bien, me agrada… ¿y el fortachón ya regreso? – pregunto mientras termino de hacer unos cálculos.

-       Si pero no ha hablado con nadie – dice con pena…

-       Había – la voz que viene de la puerta es de Steve, inmediatamente volteo y me dirijo allí.

-       Capitán / Steve – decimos al mismo tiempo Bruce y yo, nos miramos y percibo como Steve no disimula su alegría al verme.

-       Thor me dijo de su conversación con Loki, está algo… afligido, debemos darle tiempo – dice seriamente pero no deja de mirarme.

-       Gracias por decirnos – habla Bruce y pareciera que es cortante ¡qué raro! ¿habrá pasado algo?

-       Si bueno yo… - ahora me mira como si quiera decir me algo.

-       Banner me ha dicho lo que paso en la tarde – en hace una mueca extraña y yo voy hacia las pantallas con las que trabajaba antes – háblame de los turnos que tomaran para ver al psicópata.

-       Me toca mañana – dice simplemente.

Pasan un par de horas en las que yo trabajo con varios materiales, Steve se sienta junto a mí y los tres hablamos de cosas sin importancia; durante toda la charla persuadí a Banner para que viniera a la torre y trabaje conmigo, afortunadamente Steve le recomienda eso y acepta aunque no con mucha seguridad.

Al parecer a un teme que no pueda controlar al grandote, Steve y yo le comentamos sobre lo cómodos que estuvimos al tenerlo junto a nosotros y sé que acepto por lo que dije al final, “con lo que acaba de suceder, creo que no hay más seguridad que un par de unos verdes”. ¡Sí!, fue gracias a mi increíble poder de persuasión que Banner está completamente de “nuestro lado”.  

…

Ambos Bruce y yo comenzamos a trabajar en diversas piezas y Steve sólo nos mira con atención, eso no me incomoda para nada, ¡al contrario me gusta! De hecho cuando es hora de unir o atornillar  algunas cosas, le pido que con su súper fuerza refuerce lo que hago. De pronto Banner se estira y comienza a verme también… ¿ya habrá terminado con las pruebas de energía del arma de Loki?

-¿y qué piensas hacer después de esto? – pregunta casualmente Bruce a Steve.

-¿A qué se refiere? – responde con cortesía.

-Ya sabes… - interrumpo-mandaremos a  los hermanos caradura al espacio… - cuento con los dedos - Banner trabajará en la torre… ¿verdad? – Lo miro directamente y el doctor asiente con ¿“nerviosismo”? – Legolas y la mujer fatal seguirán aquí – Término con desinterés.

-         eso ¿y tú? – habla Bruce y parece algo cansado.

-           La verdad es qué no lo sé – admite.

-           Sí quieres puedes venir a Malibú… y ya sabes… - evita verme pero noto sus mejillas rojas – conocer más lugares – Banner me mira con atención, siento que esta diseccionándome con la mirada.

-           Me gustaría… - dice mientras sonríe, ahora me mira pero pareciera que medita algo- quería hacer un recorrido por el país  yo… - de pronto está sumamente nervioso ¿por qué? – cuando desperté trace un recorrido que espero cumplir… algún día- explica con dificultad.

-           Podrías hacerlo - dice Banner a pesar de mirarme atentamente – cuando terminemos aquí, ve con Tony a California - Asiento y no puedo evitar mirar su sonrisa, se levanta lentamente y camina hacia mí, yo dejo las piezas con las que trabajaba y no sé en qué momento comencé a caminar hacia él.

-           Me gustan las motos, siempre quise… conocer muchos lugares… - me apoyo en una de las mesas de trabajo… estoy tan cerca de él. Mientras sonríe de esa manera tan dulce que no me deja pensar coherentemente, oigo como Banner comienza a toser.

-           Esta es tu oportunidad – se sienta junto a la mesa en la que estoy recargado – vendrás a mi casa – susurro cerca de su oído, comienza a apenarse y a mirar hacia donde está Bruce, él parece desconcertado y deja las piezas con las que trabaja.

-Es mi turno para vigilar a Loki – sale del laboratorio sin mirarnos.

\- ¡Qué raro!– Steve me mira – se supone que Bruce y yo quedamos exentos de “vigilar a Loki” – digo con molestia.

\- Y así es, tal vez sólo quería descansar y se fue… - dice con la misma confusión que yo.

-¿Te gusta el mar? – pregunto para regresar al ambiente que teníamos. Él se sonroja y me ve con regocijo, pareciera que este apenado pero comienza a hablar… 

-Cuando era niño fui una vez a Coney Island en Brooklyn, no hice un gran viaje pero… - es tan sencillo.

-Con eso basta, creo que Malibú te encantara – digo con un tono sugerente.

 - ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? – pero el parece más apenado que receptivo a mis insinuaciones.

\- porque irás a verme – digo con simpleza y me acerco más a él.

\- ¡oh! tu modestia me impresiona – dice con seriedad y comenzamos a reír.

\- y no será lo único – hablo con voz ronca y levanto una ceja antes de guiñarle el ojo.

\- Tony – Advierte y se sonroja violentamente.

\- ¡oh vamos! En un futuro, espero no muy lejano, nos iremos y podremos dejar de… - me detengo al ver su expresión, parece triste y perturbado… -¿sucede algo?

\- No, es sólo que… - habla con dificultar y me mira con esos ojos de borrego degollado que hace que mi corazón lata sin cesar - Bucky, antes de irse a la guerra… me dijo que iríamos al futuro y… - comprendo.

-Aquí estas – repongo al ver que no continua hablando.

-Irónico ¿no? – pregunta con tristeza bañada de sarcasmo.

\- ¿No te gusta “pensar” en el futuro? – pregunto sin pensar y espero no haber metido la pata con mi sutileza.

\- No es que no me guste, es sólo que… - pasa saliva con dificultad y evita mirarme - es algo que nadie puede decidir y…

\- Es mejor así – zanjo el tema y me incorporo rápidamente. Me estiro y noto que mis músculos están tensos.

\- Deberías terminar “eso” – señala hacia la mesa que he dejado.

\- Si debería, ¿quieres ir a caminar? – Pregunto con casualidad, él sonríe y comienza a negar alegremente – alguien me dijo que hay una buena vista del cielo en algún lugar ¿podrías decirme donde es?

\- Ese alguien tiene razón – dice solemnemente y comenzamos a reír.

\- ¿Vamos? – asiente y me toma de la mano.

¡Es tan extraño!

A pesar de esa llamada con Pepper y que tal vez las cosas no salgan tan bien como quisiera…

¡Creo que será una buena semana…!

Salimos del laboratorio y me dejo conducir por él en un silencio cómodo.

\- Tony ¿Qué es eso de una relación semi estable? – Eso me ha dejado completamente frío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo creen que conteste Tony a esa pregunta?  
> ¿Bruce actúa extraño o así es? (se me ha metido la loca idea de que Bruce no puede evitar sentirse atraído por Tony ¿Qué les parece?)  
> ¿Les agrada que escriba taaaaanto o prefieren algo más sintetizado?  
> Bueno, como siempre espero sus respuestas y sugerencias.  
> Y antes de que lo olvide…  
> Por extraño que parezca ya pienso terminar esta parte de la peli, ya saben Thor y Loki se irán y veremos cómo será el recorrido de Steve al país.  
> ¡Oh por cierto! Spoilers… mmmm creo que lo puse algo tarde.  
> Adiós y suerte.


	21. ... puede llegar a ser maravilloso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo donde narrara Steve, espero que lo disfruten y el cambio les agrade.
> 
> Por cierto (es laaargo, así que) les recomiendo, sentarse a leer con mucho tiempo libre… prepararse un (litro) de café, té o agua… lo que quieran… bueno, pues ¿ya lo hicieron?
> 
> Sírvanse y provecho.

¡Oh dios! ¡El sabor es tan intenso!

Me deleito al sentir su lengua jugando con la mía, lo terso y suave de sus labios se combina con lo dulce se su salva…

¡¡Ya no puedo más!!

Creo que podría morir ahora mismo y nada importaría ¡Nada!, ¡sólo quiero seguir con las caricias que le doy a su cuerpo! Al mismo tiempo siento que pongo la carne de gallina al percibir su toque bajo mi ropa.

Literalmente estoy pegado a él, mis manos no dejan de recorrer su espalda y hombros; mientras, de tanto en tanto oprimo todo lo que alcanzo de su pequeño cuerpo y lo acerco cada vez más. ¡El calor se hace más fuerte! ¡Apenas si puedo respirar…!

De pronto oigo sus intensos jadeos… ¡oh! ¡¡Se oyen tan fuertes que los confundo con los míos!!

...

No sé como pero una de mis piernas esta sobre su cadera, la otra esta entre sus rodillas; con nuestras bocas, nuestros brazos y ahora hasta con nuestras piernas… ¡creo que estamos totalmente unidos!

Inconscientemente lo levanto, me pongo con la espalda a la cama y a él lo dejo sobre a mí, creo que ahora lo siento aún más; en ningún momento dejamos de degustar nuestras bocas, de hecho creo que estoy aprendiendo como probarlo, como acariciarlo… como… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

\- Tony – lo llamo aún con sus labios pegados a los míos, se separa sutilmente de mí y apenas puede mantener la mirada – ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –  susurro con verdadera confusión, él se apoya a mis costados, con los brazos sobre la cama; veo que me ha dejado entre ellos y me mira con mucha atención.

\- mmm ¿tú qué crees? – Responde con un tono ronco e insinuante, después, besa delicadamente mi mejilla – recuerda que – cierro los ojos y percibo que lleva sus labios a mí cien - estamos en las mismas condiciones – apenas puedo entender lo que dice, pues noto que ahora oprime mi nariz – responda capitán Rogers – ¡me pide pero no puedo! Bueno, tampoco es como si me dejara responderle, ya que seguimos con el contacto de nuestros labios y el movimiento de nuestras lenguas, estamos llegando lo más profundo que podemos.

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero poco a poco nos vamos deteniendo_ , separa sus carnosos músculos de mí, mis manos dejan de tratar de abarcar todo su ser y las dejo en su espalda baja. Ahora puedo concentrarme un momento.

\- No lo sé señor Stark pero…me agrada – digo con sinceridad, él me mira fijamente y puedo ver muchas cosas en sus ojos, ¡la expectación y emoción son demasiadas! siento que comienza a acariciar mi cabello y veo que una sonrisa se le va formando.

\- Pues que afortunada situación – inconscientemente lo oprimo y termino de acercarlo, él hunde su rostro en el espacio que hay entre mi cuello y hombro; poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se regulan.

¡Esto es tan…! ¡¡Oh!! Nunca me había sentido así de bien ¡Por primera vez desde que desperté…! ¡¡¡Agradezco estar aquí…!!! ¡Con él! tenerlo, poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

Inhalo profundamente para llenarme de su esencia…

-Lo es – respondo, creo que…– necesitamos hablar – soy firme pero no dejo se tocarlo… y es que no puedo ni quiero hacerlo…

-Está bien – acepta, se incorpora pero sin alejarse de mí y me vuelve a besar – tú ganas – me da otro beso- ¿Qué nos falta? – ciento un último contacto y como con su lengua comienza a delinear mi labio inferior.

\- Tony – lo llamo, pero sin darme cuenta empiezo a corresponder – así no podemos… - decir- nada – mas, debemos… ¿Cómo quieres? ¡¡Jesús!! No sé si me ha escuchado o sí he dicho alguna de las palabras que pensé.

Un rayo de conciencia me llama y ordeno a mis manos ir de su espalda a su abdomen, recorro lentamente su torso y finalmente llego a su pecho, lo levanto y separo sutilmente, es tan ligero que sin dificultad lo coloco a mi lado izquierdo.

Tato de recuperar las funciones básicas de mi cerebro, abro los ojos y.., ¡vaya! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los tenía cerrados! Miro hacia ningún punto en particular… ¡oh! cuando desearía pensar algo diferente a “quiero más, dame más”.

Vuelvo a perder la cordura al sentir su traviesa mano trazar parte de mi pecho – si haces eso no podré pensar – y realmente quiero hacerlo, pero mi suplica muere al sentir sus dientes sobre mi piel, es tan suave el roce pero me descontrola tanto…– ahora ni siquiera puedo intentarlo – reclamo, oigo su risa y descubro que se acomoda en mi hombro, además busca entrelazar su mano con la mía, por un momento estamos en completa paz.

\- Yo tampoco puedo pensar… cuando estas cerca es como si una nube de idiotez me inundara –explica con un todo de resignación - ¿Sabes? para un genio como yo eso es horrible – parece verdaderamente agobiado.

\- Lo lamento – respondo, oprimo sutilmente su mano y siento como se va alegrando.  

-Nah no te preocupes, lo superare – sólo puedo verlo y pensar… ¡me gusta tanto! ¡Me gusta lo bien que se siente todo esto! Lo atraigo hacia mí y volteo a verlo llanamente ¡No sé cómo o porque! ¡¡Quiero que sepa y entienda como me siento!!

-       Tony – lo llamo e inmediatamente tengo su atención- Cuando desperté del hielo y comencé ponerme al tanto de todo lo que había pasado… leí sobre Howard… -mientras le digo eso le acaricio el rosto y despejo su frente del cabello que tiene, pero al mencionar a Howard siento la tensión que lo inunda – la primer imagen que vi de ti, fue de cuando tenías como 6 años, de inmediato imagine muchas cosas – ahora se ha relajado enormemente, eso me da la confianza que necesito para seguir – pensé en como serias, que se sentiría estar contigo, que tanto podrías haber conocido de mi… - sonrío ampliamente al recordar esas fotos, tomo su nuca y lo acerco lentamente, de pronto recuerdo algo no muy agradable… – después en las primeras salidas que tuve me topé con una revista en la que hablaban de ti, la imagen con la que me tope era muy diferente a la que me hice… en esa revista note que te convertiste en todo un hombre… orgulloso, altivo y arrogante, en mi mente cambiaste tan rápido… - no puedo evitar hablar con un tono seco al revivir esos momentos - pero sabía que lo que veía no era todo… quise conocerte, saber que había detrás de todo eso que mostrabas… creí que podrías ayudarme a adaptarme a este tiempo… yo… quería ser tu amigo – por su expresión creo que eso no lo esperaba.

-       ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? -  al escuchar la pregunta me acerco más a él y paso saliva con dificultad. No creo que sea importante entrar en detalles… pero debe entender.

-       Después de bástate tiempo comencé a contactarme con mis conocidos más cercanos… - con pesar recuerdo esos momentos incomodos– en general fue una decepción tras otra, perdí esperanzas y quise terminar con esos sentimientos… pero – sonrío y lo miro con regocijo- no pude evitar preguntar por ti –veo su en su rostro tanta sorpresa que no puedo evitar reír más fuerte - el agente en turno que me ayudaba, me dijo que incluso para S.H.I.E.L.D. era difícil contactarte… - veo que al parecer algo lo ha alterado – pero aun con esa información decidí hacer mi primer llamada telefónica y… adivina ¿para quién fue? – pregunto y por la cara que pone sé que entendió – también fue la primera vez que oí un… ¿buzón de voz? – pregunto, pues no estoy seguro de decirlo correctamente, al ver que me responde con un gesto continuo – bueno, pues creo que te deje un mensaje, pero tal vez no lo hayas recibido – termino mi relato y me dispongo a seguir acariciándole pero Anthony se levanta y busca algo… – Tony espera – llamo mientras me incorporo y veo que toma su teléfono portátil.

-       Jarvis -  exclama y se sienta en la cabecera

-       A sus órdenes señor – se oye.

-       Busca un mensaje de voz ¿hace cuánto fue? – se dirige a mí con formalidad.

-       Tony – quiero persuadirlo pero su postura no cambia, creo que no estará feliz hasta que lo compruebe por sí mismo  – como un mes y medio – digo en un suspiro.

-       Mensaje de hace mes y medio por Steven Rogers – se oye un ruido extraño… ¿podrá ser que…?- ¿Qué es...? – no termina de preguntar y casi no lo oigo por qué el ruido bastante fuerte.

-       ¿Cómo? Debo hablar y ¿Qué sucederá…? – es mi voz, se oye tan confundida y nerviosa que no puedo evitar volver a sentirme así- Buenas tardes…  Hola Señor Stark/Anthony… soy Steven Rogers yo…conocí a tu padre y estaba pensando en… si tu quisieras… podríamos hablar –con cada palabra que oigo de mí mismo, siento como aumenta la temperatura - Sé que suena extraño pero, quisiera conocerte, yo… - ¡me gustaría darme golpes en la pared! ¡¡¡Estoy tan avergonzado!! ¡y ahora la forma en la que Anthony me mira! ¡¡Dios!! Me siento sumamente apenado… dirijo la mirada hacia mis manos mientras deseo que esto termine - espero que sepas algo de mí, quien soy o… ¡pero no es como si debieras o fuera una obligación saber de mi…! – hay no aguanto y volteo mi cuerpo, le doy la espalda, sé que parezco un cobarde pero quiero evitar su mirada por un momento… – Anthony quisiera ser tu amigo… - mi voz se oye tan lastimera - me encuentro en una “situación” complicada y sé que sólo tu podrás apoyarme… - el tono que usé es suplicante, ¡no me gusta recordar lo mal que me sentía en ese entonces! – perdona por las molestias, lamento si te confundo pero… bueno, gracias – sonrío con pesar, esa fue una de mis primeras experiencias para interactuar con la gente… ¡ojala nunca vuelva a pasar por lo mismo! ¡¡ojala no vuelva a estar solo!! ¡¡¡ojala…!!!– ojala pudieras… - tiemblo al oír mis propios pensamientos, por fortuna lo último no se oye…

-       ¿Desea escucharlo nuevamente? – dice la voz de Jarvis.

-       No, guárdalo en la base de central – como no veo a Anthony, sólo puedo decir que su tono de voz es neutra, parece estar intrigado… espero que no me pregunte mucho sobre ese mensaje.

-       Ojala pudieras… ¿Qué? – al parecer sí quiere indagar sobre el tema, siento que me rodea con sus brazos e inmediatamente percibo el confort que me quiere trasmitir. - ¿Qué seguía después de eso? – me acomodo sobre su pecho y oigo sobre mi oído esa pregunta, contrario a lo que pensé, la comodidad de la situación me da la soltura para querer hablar, sólo debo ordenar mis ideas… pero de momento percibo como Anthony intenta soltarme, inmediatamente lo detengo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿hice algo malo? Fui un estúpido ¿verdad? – es tan impulsivo. Suspiro con tranquilidad, ahora todo es tan distinto… de hecho su preocupación me reconforta aún más. Anthony es tan diferente a todas las personas con las que he hablado ¡se preocupa realmente por lo que siento!

-       No… es sólo que… me apena – confieso con algo de timidez, suelto sus manos de mi abdomen y volteo lentamente, quiero responderle… pero sigo ¡tan apenado! – ojala pudieras… estar cerca – digo finalmente… mientras levanto la mirada, me anima ver el semblante de Anthony… sus ojos demuestran la alegría y felicidad que tiene al oír mi respuesta, con su expresión estoy seguro de algo: ¡le importo…! ¡y mucho! tanto como él a mí.

-       Pues eso no debe apenarlo Capitán Rogers, sus deseos son ordenes – dice con un tono de reserva mientas abre sus extremidades e inmediatamente me lanzo hacia él, paso mis brazos por su pequeño torso y lo oprimo enérgicamente… _poco a poco nos miramos fijamente y paramos de sonreír…_

-       Gracias – susurro mientras respiro con tranquilidad.

-       No hay de que – siento como acaricia suavemente mi espalda - creo que si tenemos mucho de qué hablar… - reímos sutilmente por su comentario.

-       Te lo dije – murmullo.

-       Pero hay tiempo para ello… -dice tan despreocupado, que me agrada al pensar en esa idea… no se cuento tiempo tendremos pero quiero aprovecharlo… “Steve no te apresures”  me digo internamente.  

-       … está bien – alcanzo a decir.

-       Por ahora estaremos en esta asquerosa… - no deber hablar así, lo interrumpo y rápidamente corrige - Nos organizaremos para trabajar en la “base” – ¿a qué se refiere? Me separo y lo miro con desconcierto  – ya sabes dependiendo de lo que nos toque podríamos quedar y… - se ha puesto nervioso, creo que quiere proponer algo… y tal vez debo ayudarle.

-       Me gustaría… supongo que podríamos conocer… no sé el ¿Helicarrier? – muy bien Steven, que gran ayuda eres.

-       Fury me correrá antes de que comience a recorrerlo, recuerda que no pase del centro de mando antes de infiltrarme – explica despreocupadamente, pienso que sí ese es el caso estamos igual.

-       Es muy probable que si te eche… pero creo que tampoco confía en mí – expreso.

-       Él no confía ni en su sombra – sonrío al pensarlo – pero ¿Por qué lo dices? – creo que no recuerda nuestra pequeña discusión.

-       Ya sabes busque las armas que estaban construyendo… - evoco y sonríe inmediatamente.

-       Lo hiciste por lo que te dije ¿no es así? – contesto con un gesto afirmativo y veo como se alegra más – creo que soy una mala influencia para usted Capitán – habla con ese tono que tanto me hace reír.

-       Muy mala – respondo.

 _Durante la siguiente hora seguimos conversando,_ me cuenta sobre sus amigos Rhodye, Pepper y Happy, al parecer son las únicas personas en las que confía; el primero es miembro de la fuerza aérea, Anthony de inmediato me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien, además se conocen desde jóvenes y quiere presentarnos, eso me alegra enormemente pues es una muestra de cuanto le importo… ¡oh! también quiere que conozca a Happy, antes de ser su Iron Man contrato al señor Hogan por ser un Boxeador retirado, dice que fue su guarda espaldas por un tiempo y que es tan gracioso que también me llevare bien con él.

Quien verdaderamente me intriga es Pepper, o Virginia no me hablo mucho de ella, sólo me dijo que es una gran ejecutiva y que lleva las riendas de su empresa… la describió como una mujer muy eficiente; lo que no entiendo, es porque no me hablo más de ella. Por lo que puedo deducir, las personas en la que Anthony confía son muy especiales para él, los conoce de años y han pasado muchas cosas juntas…

¿Qué tendrá la señorita Virginia para ser diferente a sus otros amigos?

Por otro lado yo también le hablo de las personas con las que me relacionaba, le digo sobre el pelotón que forme para las misiones que hacia durante la guerra, pero además hago énfasis en Bucky… aún me duele un poco recordarlo. Anthony escucha atentamente, desde que nos conocimos desde niños, como me cuidaba y lo que sufrí al pensar que había muerto… le expreso lo mucho que quiero a mi amigo.

También le hablo sobre Peggy, y aunque el tema me pone algo nervioso, quiero que conozca todo de mí, es por ello que la describí como lo que fue… _la primer persona que realmente me gusto_ ; al ver que mi expresión es triste toma mi mano y pregunta sobre cómo era (físicamente), posteriormente cambia el tema y comienza a explicarme el proceso para dejar un mensaje… en medio de una explicación detallada Jarvis nos avisa de una llamada de la agente Romannoff. Con dificultad intento de levantarme pero las protestas de Anthony me tratan de detener.

La agente pregunta por mi paradero, aunque insinúa que Anthony y yo estamos juntos, no menciona nada concreto; avisa que llevo 15 min de atraso y sólo me resta responder que voy en camino, antes de cortar la comunicación volteo y miro hacia Anthony; todavía se encuentra sentado sobre la cama… con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y la ropa desarreglada… no puedo quitar la mirada se su ser y mientras me acerco le ofrezco mi mano… ¡debemos irnos! ¡¡No debo distraerme!!

Toma mi mano y comenzamos a forcejear, le parece divertido verme intentar levantarlo… aunque la verdad estoy jugando, pues si quisiera ya lo hubiera atraído hacia mí sin ningún problema.

-       Debemos apresurarnos Tony -  digo ya en pie y con su mano entrelazada con la mía.

-       Oye ¿sabes que siempre hago lo que me place? – ¡¿Qué?! No me gusta el tono que emplea… es como cuando se porta como un inmaduro - Realmente no quiero ir – eso detiene mis pensamientos… creía que hablaba por un capricho – quiero ducharme y descansar antes de trabajar… - en su mirada veo que es verdad, con un gesto afirmativo me levanto y tomo el transmisor que me dio. Él continúa sentado al borde de la cama y yo trato de ponerme a su altura, me hinco y me apoyo sobre una de mis piernas, tomo sus manos y lo miro con intensidad.

-       Pues yo voy a ir, aunque ya es tarde… - lamento que no vayas conmigo…pienso - cualquier cosa te aviso y… - estoy algo nervioso pero al sentir como me calla con un pequeño beso me apeno enormemente.

-       Búscame en el laboratorio – afirmo con un gesto y siento calor en mis mejillas… quiero decir algo más, pero no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones…  – no llegues tarde – con eso me devuelve a la realidad, doy un pequeño salto y me levanto para salir, pero me doy cuenta de algo, no estoy huyendo… no quiero dejarlo y… ¡no sé cuánto tardare!

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y veo confusión en su mirada.

-       Olvidaba algo – digo mientras tomo su mejilla y nuca, lo levanto delicadamente, cierro mis ojos y abro levemente mi boca; me concentro en sentir sus labios, doy pequeños besos sobre ellos y siento como su lengua busca la mía… sin perder el ritmo trato de acariciarla y abro más mi boca. La mayoría de su cuerpo está pegado al mío… creo que sus manos están en mi cintura y se abren camino hacia mi piel…bajo las mías y ¡no!... la razón vuelve a mi… me voy separando perezosamente hasta que puedo verlo. 

-       Creo que podrían presidir de su presencia capitán – su tono es ronco e incitante ¡Cuánto desearía quedarme y…! no puedo. Siento como pasa sus manos por mi cuello y las usa para volver a atraerme...

-       Ya he quedado – trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, no me deja ir… ¡esto me gusta! pero...

-       Es una lástima – murmura y sí que lo es. Como no ha dejado de apoyarse de mis hombros, comienzo a caminar con él sobre mí… su peso liviano me sorprende, el poder llevarlo tan fácilmente me gusta… en ningún momento ha dejado de repartir sutiles roces en mi rostro. 

-       Si – alcanzo a decir _mientras seguimos besándonos lentamente…_

-       Nos veremos entonces – se despide pero ahora nos tocamos con más intensidad…

-       Si – vuelvo a decir mecánicamente antes de seguir.

Finalmente me separo de él y antes de salir lo miro por última vez, cierro su puerta y me recargo sobre ella, cierro los ojos con pesar y lucho contra mis deseos de volver y entrar…

Camino lentamente y por inercia me dirijo a donde recuerdo esta la sala de reuniones…

Durante todo el camino voy suspirando y tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea Anthony y sus labios, sus manos que me queman al contacto, sus gemidos tan profundos y su sonrisa tan brillante.

Respiro profundamente antes de entrar, debo estar concentrado en lo que se dirá y no puedo distraerme…

…

La reunión termino antes de lo que pensaba, pero no obstante hubo momentos en lo que deseaba salir corriendo.

Al entrar todos me estuvieron escudriñando mientras Fury me preguntaba por Anthony, trate de hablar con toda la normalidad que pude pero estoy seguro que, él, la agente Romanoff, el doctor Banner y el agente Barton, o sea la mayoría en la habitación, se dio cuenta de mi estado. En fin, les dije que Anthony necesitaba descansar y que después podría infórmale a detalle lo que se dijera, con algunas reticencias aceptaron y se continuó hablando… lo primero en la lista es vigilar a Loki (por turnos de 6 horas) para evitar que vuelva a pasar algo como lo de la mañana. Primero lo vigilara Barton, después María Hill, Thor, yo y finalmente la agente Romanoff, pregunte por qué Anthony y el doctor Banner quedaban exentos y me respondieron que ellos deberán concentrarse en crear un portal para que Thor y Loki vuelvan a su planeta; todo esto lo harán con una semana de limite, pero parece corto tiempo pero no expreso mi opinión, yo no soy el experto en la materia. 

El segundo punto a tratar fue ese, pero la verdad es que casi no pude entender la explicación que dio Banner… harán muchas pruebas y estarán muy ocupados en el laboratorio mientras el doctor qué estaba secuestrado, se reestablece y colabora con ellos. Se le pidió alguna explicación del “escape” de la mañana y él dijo que es muy difícil que se pueda obtener algo, sugirió interactuar con el prisionero pero la idea fue rechazada inmediatamente.

Finalmente se habló del futuro del equipo, Fury pidió la colaboración de todos y nos preguntó directamente a Banner y a mí si estábamos interesados en trabajar de manera más activa en S.H.I.E.L.D. De inmediato recordé lo que hable con Anthony ayer y de hecho repetí parte de mi informe, sugerí que la interacción entre nosotros debería ser sin algún tipo de control, pues cada uno tiene suficientes preocupaciones como para dedicarse de lleno a las labores de la organización. De inmediato vi el desacuerdo Fury y la agente, pero el doctor estuvo totalmente a mi favor (sin contar que Barton apoyo mi “idea” de vacaciones). En conclusión, Banner definitivamente se negó a trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D; aunque estará dispuesto a cooperar siempre que respeten su espacio. Yo en cambio, les dije que por ahora no tenía planeado trabajar más allá de lo que hice hoy… que aún me falta mucho para adaptarme a esta época, cuando este seguro podre darles una respuesta definitiva.

La reunión termino y me dedique a hablar con los agentes, para saber más sobre los turnos que tomaremos y que hacer en caso de emergencias. Durante toda la charla siento la mirada del Doctor Banner, cuando los demás se retiran él se acerca a mí y pregunta si ya me llevo mejor con Anthony… inmediatamente me sonrojo y trato de parecer lo más normal que puedo, sólo le digo que hemos aclarado _muchas cosas;_ evito hondar en el tema y trato de desviarlo al preguntarle por cómo se siente con Hulk, le explico que aunque en un principio tenía mis reservas, durante la batalla me di cuenta que fue un fortuna tenerlo… y no solamente yo, él parece sorprendido y antes de que se retire (al parecer irá al laboratorio) le sugiero que siga tratando de “organizarse” con _el otro sujeto_ , espero no haberlo molestado, pero por su actitud creo que sí _._    

En fin… como soy el último en salir, escucho llegar reportes de Thor, al parecer volvió y está arrasando con la comida de la base, Fury me comunicó la situación y me pidió sugerencias. Solicite hablar con él, pues conocía de la situación que atravesaba (en eso regreso Barton), de inmediato Fury demandó ponerlo al tanto y conteste le mismo que dije a Anthony, “era un asunto personal de Thor, y yo no soy nadie para divulgarlo”. En este aspecto tuve el apoyo de Barton, dijo que como agente no creía necesario otro tipo de acción.

Mientras salía Barton me palmeo y me deseo buena suerte, también me llamo doctora corazón y no entendí a lo que se refería. Después fui a donde los reportes decían que estaba Thor, lo encontré terminando lo que parece ser la sexta charola de comida.

-       Thor – llame e inmediatamente me recibió con regocijo.

-       Amigo capitán, ¿haz comido algo de esto? – pregunto con algo de decepción.

-       En la mañana – repuse.

-       Espero que no te ofendas pero, me parece que la comida midgardiana es algo insustancial, no llega a saciar mi apetito – dice con tristeza.

-       Ahora que lo dices, debido a mi organismo tengo que consumir muchas calorías, te recomiendo que comas más carbohidratos – sugiero pero por la cara que pone creo que no entiendo lo que dije.

-       ¿Cómo? –  y así fue, le pido que espere y voy por comida para los dos.

Pasa el tiempo y comemos hasta que se siente “medianamente” satisfecho podemos levantarnos…

Le sugiero caminar y llegamos a lo que parece ser el ala recreativa, estamos solos y no sé cómo iniciar.

-       Thor – de pronto se pone serio y mira hacia la nada.

-       ¿quieres saber lo que sucedió? – pregunta directamente, yo me limito a asentir y a seguir mirándolo – no es tan difícil de adivinar… Loki me hizo ver lo idiota que soy - Dice simplemente pero no me deja preguntar a qué se refiere – Después de venir a la tierra pensaba que había madurado, pero al hablar con el 10 minutos me di cuenta que no – no sentamos en una banca, uno al lado del otro, ambos mirando hacia enfrente.

-       ¿Declaraste tus sentimientos por él? – pregunto con suavidad.

-       Jaja ni siquiera me dejo mencionarlos – dice con tristeza y no entiendo.

-       ¿entonces? – me mira intensamente y comienza a caminar por la habitación.

-       Le explique cómo me sentí después de saber que seguía vivo y lo que haríamos cuando regresáramos a nuestro hogar, las instrucciones que dio nuestro padre Odín… le pedí que no hiciera nada.

-       ¿Después? – lo animo a seguir -¿Qué respondió? – veo su angustia y como de momento no se contiene más.

-       ¡Me dijo que lo dejara en paz! ¡que me fuera con la humana que me hizo cambiar!… que no quiera saber de mí. – creo que está muy afectado, lo último debió ser demasiado para él  - cuando comenzaba a decir sobre mis sentimientos y como habían cambiado, me dijo… - creo que esta tratado de contener el llanto – Loki me dijo que no le extrañaba, que mi corazón era tan voluble y que… quería saber quién era mi siguiente víctima, para darle el pésame – se vuelve a sentar y toma su cabeza con sus manos, evita mirar a nada que no sea el piso - ¡le pedí que no siguiera…! ¡le suplique para que me escuchara! – se levanta y me sacude fuertemente.

-       Calma Thor – le pido pero no lo parto.

-       No entiendes… Loki empezó a enumerar a todas las mujeres y hombres que he pretendido… - guardo silencio y trato de ocultar mi sorpresa – ya te he dicho que Loki me conoce mejor que nadie, eso implica… - me suelta y guarda silencio.

-       Sabe de tus anteriores relaciones y de hecho es obvio ya que crecieron como…

-       Hermanos – repone con pesar – llego un momento en nuestra discusión en el que agradeció haber crecido como hermanos, dijo que esa fue la única ventaja del engaño que montaron nuestros padres… como “éramos” hermanos él estaba a salvo .

-       … - no sé qué decirle, tomo su hombro y trato de alentarlo, paso mi mano por su espalda sutilmente.

-       No pude más y le dije que yo no era así, entonces sucedió lo peor – hay un gran silencio… espero a que continúe y veo que ahora está sollozando levemente - me hizo una confesión, Loki… desde que hace mucho tiempo… ¡él está enamorado se Sif! – lo miro de manera confusa, pues no sé de quién habla -  ella es una doncella de mi planeta… me conto como se conocieron, que él realmente le agradaba… ¡y es verdad hasta! yo note el cambio, cuando estaba con ella ya no hacia tantas travesuras, pero después… - ahora siento como empieza a temblar levemente - tuvo que pasar lo peor que ha sucedido en la vida de Loki… su amada conoció a su arrogante hermano -  se levanta y va hacia la única ventana que hay, baja la voz y sigue hablando - dice que Sif me quiere y que, contrario a lo que creía, no me ve como un amigo, ¡soy tan ciego! ¡¡No vi el dolor de mi querido hermano!! ¡ni los favores que una dama respetable me daba…! yo…

-        Thor  - me levanto y camino hacia él…

-       ¿Te das cuenta? Le he hecho más daño del que creía… soy un bastardo – dice mientras recarga la frente en el vidrio de la ventana.

-       No lo eres – digo inmediatamente – tú mismo lo has dicho… ya no eres el mismo que antes – me mira y parece más tranquilo – estas madurando.

-       Pues madurar duele – replica inmediatamente.

-       Así debe ser – aclaro y lo conduzco a la banca donde estábamos  -¿porque destruiste su celda? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-       No fui yo quien la destruyo… -¿Cómo? Mi confusión es rápidamente disipada – durante nuestra discusión… le grite por el daño que había hecho… le dije asesino – baja la mirada y se ve adolorido - Me disculpe inmediatamente, pero mi hermano se enojó mucho… con su magia y poderes logro destruir todo, yo… sólo lo deje inconsciente… tenía que salir a pensar.

-       Tienes mucho trabajo entonces – digo simplemente.

-       Sí, no sé qué hacer – de oye angustiado.

-       Ojala pudiera ayudarte – hablo con toda la honestidad que puedo.

-       Lo estás haciendo, gracia por escucharme – le doy la sonrisa más confortante que tengo.

Durante un largo rato sólo me limito a sonreírle de cada que me ve y seguir reconfortándolo.

-       ¿Sabes que lo vigilaremos las 24 horas? – pregunto de pronto.

-       No – parece confundido.

-       Tú también tienes un turno de 6 horas de vigilancia, tal vez…

-       ¿aun crees que deba decirle lo que siento? – me interrumpe con mucha efusividad.

-       ¿Aún lo sientes? – pregunto con seriedad

-       Si… - habla con pesar.

-       Pues debes hacerlo – analizo.

-       Gracias – dice mientras me da un fuerte abrazo, de esos que quitan el aliento por la fuerza.

-       Date tiempo para pensar en cómo lo abordaras –recomiendo al corresponder la muestra de afecto - no dejes que tus emociones te dirijan – termino de decir.

-       De acuerdo… - dice en un susurro, se separa y antes de que lo olvide.

-       Además él también quiere hablar contigo… - no me deja terminar pues ahora está sobre mí.

-       ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué lo dices?  - parece tan sobresaltado, dudo que me escuche completamente.

-       Después de que tú hablaras con él… se presentó ante Stark y le pidió hacer algo para reunirse contigo… - digo con dificultad.

-       ¡¿entonces…?! ¡no todo está perdido! – dice mientras se incorpora completamente, parece que está a punto de saltar de alegría.

-       Tú mismo me dijiste que te quiere… - repongo.

-       Es verdad – acepta y todo su semblante ha cambiado.

-       Sólo… piensa en cómo se siente él… -digo y me pone atención -sí te sigue viendo como un hermano… - trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, quiero explicar lo difícil que será para Loki aceptar sus sentimientos.  

-       Lo respetare… - repone inmediatamente.

-       Espero que puedan estar juntos, sea como sea – finalizo.

-       Yo también.

Después de bastante tiempo en su compañía le digo que debo retirarme, que se hace tarde.

-       ¿A dónde vas? – parece realmente intrigado.

-       Quede en ir a ver a Stark al laboratorio – hablo mientras busco que todo esté en su lugar.

-       Veo que ya “arreglaste” lo tuyo – es mi imaginación o ¿esta insinuando algo?

-       En su mayoría sí, ya han quedado muchas cosas en claro – hablo con normalidad.

-       Te felicito – dice con sinceridad.

-       Gracias

Le recomiendo que vaya a descansar, nos dirijamos a la salida y nos vamos por diferentes direcciones, con rapidez llego a lo que es el laboratorio… cuando entro, oigo que Banner y Anthony hablan.

-       Bien, me agrada… ¿y el fortachón ya regreso? – pregunta y sigue escribiendo.

-       Si pero no ha hablado con nadie – dice el doctor con pesar.

-       Había – interrumpo y entro, en un impulso me acerco a donde Anthony está trabajando.

-       Steve / Capitán– me llaman ambos, se miran y sólo puedo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Anthony.

-       Thor me dijo de su conversación con Loki – les informo- está algo… afligido, debemos darle tiempo – esto último va para Anthony… pero entonces lo recuerdo… hay algo que todavía no le he preguntado.

-       Gracias por decirnos – Dice inmediatamente el doctor y parece serio al hablar, espero que no sea por lo que le sugerí.

-       Si bueno yo… - quisiera hablar con Anthony, quisiera que me respondiera algo.

-       Banner me ha dicho lo que paso en la tarde – interrumpe y sigue trabajando, espero que mi inconformidad no se note – háblame de los turnos que tomaran para ver al psicópata.

-       Me toca mañana – digo inmediatamente, ahora que lo pienso es de 9 a 3 de la tarde.

 _Pasan un par de horas en las que_ me acomodo junto a la mesa de trabajo de Anthony, espero no estorbarle, además _los tres hablamos de cosas triviales_ ; en nuestra conversación surge una invitación de Anthony para que el doctor trabaje con él, le habla de lo bien que sería para ellos estar en la torre y yo inmediatamente refuerzo la idea, el doctor, con algo de escepticismo, acepta.

Banner nos habla un poco sobre la experiencia de dejar salir a Hulk, confiesa que teme no poder controlarse… parece sumamente nervioso y siempre se dirige a Anthony… no me había dado cuenta de lo cómodo que se ve el Doctor con él. Anthony dice que “con lo que acaba de suceder, creo que no hay más seguridad que un par de unos verdes”, yo refuerzo mi anterior comentario y digo que Hulk es un gran compañero. 

Después Anthony y el doctor comienzan a trabajar con en diversas piezas, me dedico a mirar todos sus movimientos, aunque debo confesar que encuentro una fascinación algo insistente al ver a Anthony cortar y trazar metal… de momento me dice que es hora de unir y atornillar cosas,  me pide ayuda para reforzar lo que hace, mientras sigo sus instrucciones siento la penetrante mirada de Banner.

-¿y qué piensas hacer después de esto? – pregunta casualmente el doctor.

-¿A qué se refiere? – estoy confundido.

-Ya sabes… mandaremos a  los hermanos caradura al espacio… -comienza a explicar Anthony - Banner trabajará en la torre… ¿verdad? – Pregunta al doctor y veo que este parece enrojecer levemente, después desvía su mirada y me ve – Legolas y la mujer fatal seguirán aquí – ¿habla del agente Barton y Romanoff?

-         eso ¿y tú? – Repone Banner, y se acomoda en una silla cercana.

-           La verdad es qué no lo sé – digo sin pensar.

-           Sí quieres puedes venir a Malibú… y ya sabes… -  la voz de Anthony me hace enrojecer… es tan insinuante que – conocer más lugares – por la forma en que habla, creo que está hablando de algo deferente.

-           Me gustaría… - respondo, pero de momento recuerdo la primera semana que paso cuando desperté - quería hacer un recorrido por el país yo… - un día pensé que… si me hacía amigo de Anthony, él podría acompañarme y… comienzo a toser – cuando desperté trace un recorrido que espero cumplir… algún día – digo simplemente, pues me apena pensar en algo que quiero hacer con Anthony frente a otra persona. 

-           Podrías hacerlo – me habla el doctor, pero mira fijamente a Anthony ¿Qué sucede? – cuando terminemos aquí, ve con Tony a California – mi confusión de va al imaginar estar con Anthony, sin poder controlarlo me levanto y camino hacia donde está, él deja inmediatamente con lo que estaba y me imita.

-           Me gustan las motos – digo al recordar con cariño a mi Harley Davidson WLA - y siempre quise… conocer muchos lugares… - me aflige un poco pensar que desde niño quería hacer eso y nunca he podido… levanto la mirada, veo que lo tengo tan cerca que podría tocarlo y… no puedo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a sentirme feliz. Oigo que el doctor comienza a toser…  

-           Esta es tu oportunidad – decido sentarme en un banco que esta junto a la mesa en la que esta recargado – vendrás a mi casa – se inclina y susurra cerca de su oído, siento que mi calor corporal comienza a crecer, de reojo veo que Banner tiene su mandíbula desencajada y eso me hace sentir más apenado… el doctor suelta el material que tenía en las manos y parece estar a punto de decir algo.

-Es mi turno para vigilar a Loki – _sale del laboratorio sin mirarnos._

\- ¡Qué raro!– habla Anthony y lo miro con desconcierto – se supone que Bruce y yo quedamos exentos de “vigilar a Loki” – ¿parece molesto? 

\- Y así es – afirmo pero creo que - tal vez sólo quería descansar y se fue… - pero… ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido? ¿Le habrá incomodado nuestra “interacción”? ¿Por qué no dejaba de ver a Anthony con incredulidad?  

-¿Te gusta el mar? – esa pregunta me despierta, hace que vuelva a poner atención. Él esta tan cerca de mí que... ¡no puedo evitar sentirme feliz! Además creo que sigo teniendo mucho calor… ¡Piensa Steve! ¡Piensa en una respuesta coherente!

-Cuando era niño fui una vez a Coney Island en Brooklyn – digo lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza - no hice un gran viaje pero… - lo recuerdo con cariño… fui con mis padres y lo pasamos muy bien.

-Con eso basta, creo que Malibú te encantara – dice con esa forma en la que me hace temblar, no sé lo que trama… pero sé que me gustara.

 - ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? – pregunto con pena…

\- Porque irás a verme –  hay presunción en su respuesta, pero su cercanía no me deja concentrarme.

\- ¡Oh! tu modestia me impresiona – respondo lo más serio que puedo… pero no puedo evitar reír con él.

 - Y no será lo único – ¡¿me ha giñado?! ¡Dios! La forma en la que habla hace que agradezca estar sentado.

\- Tony – trato de reprenderlo, pero sé que el rojo de mi piel me delata.

\- ¡oh vamos! En un futuro - ¡¿Qué?! - espero no muy lejano, nos iremos y podremos dejar de… - detiene su réplica… y me mira con atención -¿sucede algo?

\- No, es sólo que… - todavía me perturba reflexionar sobre “el futuro” - Bucky, antes de irse a la guerra… me dijo que iríamos al futuro y… - paso saliva con dificultad.

-Aquí estas – completa…

-Irónico ¿no? – trato de sonar despreocupado pero por su inquietud sé que no lo he logrado.

\- ¿No te gusta “pensar” en el futuro? – pregunta y parece más preocupado.

\- No es que no me guste, es sólo que… - aclaro mi garganta antes de seguir - es algo que nadie puede decidir y…

\- Es mejor así – corta y veo como se estira perezosamente… al parecer el tema término, me alegra pensar en lo pendiente que esta de mis incomodidades, pero de reojo alcanzo a ver en lo que estaban trabajando… tal vez estar con Anthony sea un distractor, para él.

 - Deberías terminar “eso” – señalo hacia la mesa y el me mira con inconformidad.

\- Si debería, ¿quieres ir a caminar? – ¡me parece increíble! Es un irresponsable… pero me encanta su forma se ser– alguien me dijo que hay una buena vista del cielo en algún lugar ¿podrías decirme dónde es? – sonrió inmediatamente al oír su pregunta.

\- Ese alguien tiene razón – hablo lo más formal que puedo y comenzamos a reír.

\- ¿Vamos? – acepto y antes de poder detenerme a analizar lo que quiero hacer, le tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Sin decir nada salimos del laboratorio y creo que es el momento oportuno para preguntar.

\- Tony ¿Qué es eso de una relación semi estable? – siento como se detiene inmediatamente, volteo y trato de mirarlo a los ojos… pero me evita, lentamente me suelta y comienza a caminar.

\- ¿por dónde es? – pregunta y lo conduzco, ya no vuelvo a tomar su mano pues tal vez que he dicho algo que no debía, aun así no creo que deba evitar el tema.

Pronto llegamos a lo que es el hangar, le digo que subamos a una cabina que no tiene techo y nos sentamos en el piso.

-       Tony ¿Qué sucede?… - Anthony respira con dificultad y me mira con aflicción, veo hacia el cielo y trato de calmar mi inquietud – si no quieres decirme… está bien, yo… yo no soy nadie para cuestionar…– siento que me detiene, ha tomado mi brazo de repente, cuando me doy vuelta me calla con beso profundo.

-       …- Nos separamos lentamente, ahora lo miro y percibo su nerviosismo - Durante mucho tiempo tuve “relaciones” que no lo eran, sólo diversión de una noche… - al decir eso cierro los ojos y recuerdo los detalles que leí “El hombre que todas las mujeres desean” - después de – carraspea y detiene su explicación para señalar la luz de su pecho – comencé a… bueno Pepper era mi asistente personal, lleva trabajando conmigo más de 5 años, teníamos algo puramente laboral… -paso saliva con dificultad, ¡ahora entiendo! ¡así que por eso no hablaba tanto de ella! - cuando comencé con esto de Iron Man, ella fue de las personas que más me apoyo, aunque no le agradara del todo… siempre ha sido mi amiga y… antes de que “despertaras” – suspiro con pesar – estuve a punto de morir -¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡Tranquilo Steve…! debes dejar que siga… respiro profundamente y me limito a acariciar su rostro, parte de su cabello, barbilla… - uno de los elementos de mi antiguo reactor era dañino y… bueno también hubo un loco que quiso destruirme… - ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡dios! por más aflicción que sienta no debo interrumpirle…- el caso es que después de todo y sobrevivir… – ¡¿Qué?! ¡quiero saber! No entiendo completamente pero quiero que… ¡Continua!

Sigo acariciándole pero de manera más sutil…

-       Tony no entiendo –  expreso ante su silencio.

-        A lo que voy es que… antes de ser Iron Man era un… - me separo de él pues realiza muchos gestos extraños, parece que no puede decir lo que piensa – bueno, no era alguien muy respetable que digamos… - no, no me gusta que diga eso… - después de estar a punto de morir, envenenado por mi propio reactor… creo que quise establecer algo en mi vida – detengo paulatinamente todas mis acciones e ideas…- ya no quería estar solo y… comencé un tipo de “exclusividad” con la que ahora es la directora de mi empresa y… es lo más estable que… había tenido –  ¡¿exclusividad?! ¿para Anthony relación es lo mismo que exclusividad? ¡¿lo más estable?!

-       Creo… entonces que – ¡oh no! mis palabras salen con dificultad ¡no sé qué decir! quiero pensar claramente pero… carraspeo antes de continuar – creo que has pasado por mucho – establezco…

Analizo lo que le diré primero…me duele pensar en la información que tenía ¡las revistas no estaban equivocadas! abro lentamente mis ojos y veo preocupación en su semblante ¡Calma Steve! ¡Las cosas que le han sucedido lo hicieron cambiar! Cuando hablaba de su comportamiento lo hacía en asado. Por otro lado… dijo que “estaba solo” y…

-       Ella debe ser maravillosa – hablo sin pensar, veo en sus ojos afirmación - y tú le quieres – parece perturbado pero vuelve a afirmar… de momento se muestra sumamente alarmado y comienza a balbucear.

-       Como a Rhodye o a Happy… - se… esta ¿justificando? -  son mis amigos – no entiendo, ¿Por qué los compara con ellos? Se supone que con ella debe ser _diferente_ …

-       ¿Ella sabe eso? – pregunto inmediatamente, y por su reacción me entristece saber que no… ¿Por qué es así? Veo que evita mirarme y niega levemente – pues creo que debería saberlo – declaro, ahora me mira y parece culpable.

-       Lo sé… – dice rápidamente, apenas lo entiendo…

Ambos dejamos de mirarnos y guardamos silencio...

Me dedico a mirar hacia las estrellas que comienzan asomándose desde el oriente, pienso que Virginia debe ser una mujer excepcional y maravillosa, Tony no aprecia a muchas personas y es por eso que… ¡oh no!  Se comienza a germinar una terrible culpa, ¡se supone que tiene “algo” con ella! y yo lo he besado y… ¡¡¡dios!!! Si lo hubiera sabido tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado y…

No sé en qué pensar…

-       Cuando la bese por primera vez le pregunte si sintió “raro” al igual que yo, pero para ella fue “perfecto” – y… ¡¿Por qué me lo dice?! ¡no ve lo que provoca en mí! – eso me perturbaba un poco… porque no sabía si algo estaba mal conmigo…- no entiendo a qué se refiere- vamos, si yo era el que era incapaz de sentir algo… -explica ante mi expresión interrogante y ahora… comprendo - pero contigo… - suspira y siento que mi corazón se detiene – contigo realmente fue perfecto – ¡al oír esto se me va el aire! pasa un largo rato y empiezo a respirar… cada vez más fuerte… estoy seguro que antes tenía una palidez alármate, pero ahora creo que estoy sumamente sonrojado…

-       ¡Anthony! – veo que hace una pequeña mueca al oír como lo llamo - ¿no te gusta que te llame así? – pregunto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-       No, Howard es el único que me decía así y generalmente era para reprenderme… - habla con voz triste.

-       ¿eras un niño muy travieso? – pregunto animadamente…

-       Ni te imaginas – presume.

-       Entonces ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara? – pregunto con sencillez, quiero ganar tiempo para pensar mejor…

-       Tony está bien… - me mira levemente y levanta los hombros.

-       Me gusta – respondo, pero él me interrumpe.

-       Pero sólo cuando tengas algo lindo que decime, porque frente a todos me puedes decir genio, galán, hermoso, adonis…

-       Suficiente – interrumpo con fastidio - Tony está bien… - hablo con molestia y rio ante sus gestos de inconformidad- aunque Anthony… me parece apropiado para esta situación – poco a poco le tomo del cuello y lo voy acercando; cierro los ojos y estoy por posar mis labios en los suyos… ¡pero de pronto! recuerdo lo que ha dicho antes, me alejo y me levando de inmediato.   

-       ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunta molesto y también levantándose.

-       No creo que sea prudente, hacer… “esto” – me mira como si no entendiera de lo que hablo, quiero que entienda, pero me apena decirle – tienes un tipo de “exclusividad” con la señorita Virginia, así que…- cito y quiero que él termine mi oración, de hecho parece pensar rápidamente pero también luce angustiado - lo más sensato es… - termino de decir y un silencio incomodo sigue.

-       ¿quieres que corte con ella? – pregunta de manera dudosa.

-       ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! – ahora parece confundido – no me refería a eso… - estoy molesto – creo que deberías aclarar lo que sientes por la señorita…

-       ¡oh! pero si ya corte con ella – dice con simpleza.

-       ¿Qué? – pregunto con aprensión.

-       Bueno, le dije que ya no deberíamos salir… aunque no me creyó y pensó que estaba jugando, yo ya le dije que… - ¡Espera!

-       ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? – estoy tan alarmado.

-       Hace rato, le hable y le dije que no deberíamos salir –dice con algo de fastidio.

-       ¿Hablaste con ella por teléfono? – pregunto con incredulidad.

-       ¿Es que la altura no te deja oír?, ¡Sí! hable con ella, y, le dije que no deberíamos salir… - dice con apatía – ¿te lo vuelvo a repetir? –ahora él es el que está molesto.

-       ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¿Por qué eres tan insensible? _Eso_ pudiste decírselo de frente y explicando… - mi furia se apaga inmediatamente…

-       ¿Qué? ¿explicando qué? – pregunta de manera burlesca.

-       … - guardo silencio y apenas si puedo sostener la mirada… Anthony me ha dicho que _le gusto_ , que _quiere tener algo conmigo_ … suspiro y cierro los ojos, hasta ahora he caído en cuenta… tal vez no haya forma delicada para decir _eso_.

-       No quiero echarte en cara nada… - comienza a levantar la voz – pero no fue fácil para mi hacer lo que hice… ¡y si! –repone cuando ve que quiero hablar – es lo que estás pensando… la engañe contigo – me duele la forma en la que me mira y me habla –pero juro que cuando saliste de mi habitación le dije la verdad… - en este momento me duele darme cuenta de tantas cosas pero lo que más me duele es… verlo así; guardamos silencio y yo no tengo fuerzas para decir nada – ya no podía más… pienso en ti de manera que nunca la imagine a ella… así que no creas que tienes el derecho de reclamar mis formas…

-       Tienes razón… - interrumpo para que no siga - es tu relación y sólo tú debes manejarla… lo lamento – pienso que debería irme y dejar esto, lo mejor que puedo hacer es hablar con Anthony cuando haya arreglado todo lo que tenga que hacer… pero en un impulso imito sus movimientos… abrimos los brazos de manera sincronizada y nos envolvemos en un abrazo fuerte y necesario

-        Lo siento – habla y percibo su aliento chocar con mi cuello – soy un idiota, ¡lo sé…! pero no quiero que también tú me lo digas – ¡no aguanto más!-  no quiero que tú me veas como… -lo suelto pero rápidamente tomo su rostro y lo levanto, lo beso con urgencia, con todas las intenciones de aliviar su dolor…muevo mis labios de manera suave y trato de ser lo más delicado que puedo.

-       No, yo lo siento… - nos miramos con desolación y lo vuelvo a besar… con mis manos sostengo y acaricio sus mejillas, siento su barba y comienzo a delinearla; con mi boca recorro a placer toda su cavidad, pruebo y comienzo a lamer su lengua, trato de disfrutar de estos momentos, de guardar en mi memoria su sabor, su tacto… su ser.

Paramos pues necesito respirar, él me sonríe y yo le doy un beso ligero en sus labios, el último.

-       Steve… - me llama y me inclina para volver a mí.

-       No Tony - lo detengo por los hombros, él parece alarmado pero continuo – hasta que hagas lo que debas hacer no volveré a besarte – siento como el calor invade mi cuerpo nuevamente. Evito mirarlo y me separo paulatinamente de él, tomo asiento nuevamente en el piso y continúo viendo hacia la nada, de reojo percibo que no se ha movido, parece estar hecho de piedra…

-       ¿estás jugando verdad? – pregunta y sigue en el lugar donde lo deje – esto no es gracioso – se mueve y se sienta, está muy cerca de mi… ¡espero poder resistir…!

-       No – digo con seriedad y sin mirarlo.

-       ¿Por qué? – parece realmente contrariado.

-       La engañaste conmigo, y eso estuvo mal… - trato de razonar con él – simplemente no volverá a suceder – explico y veo como su mandíbula se disloca…

-       Pero ya te dije que…

-       Eso no cuenta, debes hacerlo apropiadamente… - replico y antes de que comience a protestar –y no quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando o presionado...

-       Con esta condición – interrumpe mientras me señala – me siento así.

-       ¡¿Enserio?! – me sobresalto inmediatamente – Tony… si no quieres hacerlo –paso saliva con dificultad, ¡no pensé en esa posibilidad! - no tienes que… ella es muy importante para ti y a mi apenas me conociste no tienes que… - me detiene y voltea hacía mí, con un beso profundo me calla y trato de no corresponder…. ¡pero no puedo! 

-       Lo que quiero es que no dejes de besarme… - se acomoda mejor en mi regazo, abre las piernas y se sienta con una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, en ningún momento deja de unir nuestros labios; ahora siento que sus manos se abren camino de mis hombros hacia  lo largo de mi torso, después, uno de sus dedos pasa por mi pierna y comienza a marcar mis músculos, con la otra mano traspasa mi ropa y toca mi abdomen lentamente- no quiero que dejes de tocarme – hasta ahora soy consciente de como mis manos exploran su pecho y espalda – no quiero que te alejes – dice entre jadeos mientras comienza a mover su cadera ¡que esta sobre la mía…! ¡¡¡Dios!!! ¡Se siente…! Ya no puedo pensar… el movimiento circular que hace es… ¡¡¡oh!!! ¡¡Enloqueceré de placer!!

-       Tony – jadeo con esfuerzo – lo siento – con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo, lo separo abruptamente de mi – como ya te dije… no volverás a engañarla conmigo – digo con dificultad mientras me levanto y lo dejo en el suelo, evito verlo y camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

-       ¡¡Steve!! ¡espera! – grita mientras se acomoda la ropa – no te vayas – eso me detiene inmediatamente.

-       No te dejare… - explico con dificultad –pero, yo soy él que no quiere hacer nada… de lo que se arrepienta después – hablo firmemente, al ver su reacción creo que me ha entendido… -no quiero que me hagas perder el control – admito y veo en su rostro un brillo especial.

-       ¿está retándome capitán? – pregunta, mientras alza una de sus cejas.

Con un dedo dibuja el contorno de mi pecho, ¡vibro inevitablemente al sentir su apéndice en mi pezón y…!

-       No, te estoy pidiendo algo importante – digo mientras le tomo la mano, y la entrelazo con la mía – Tony, por favor – pido y resopla con violencia.

-       ¡ah! Está bien – reclama y me oprime con más fuerza – hagamos lo que venimos a hacer – avanza pero yo me mantengo en donde estoy, ¡debo oírlo de sus labios! Me jala levemente y parece fastidiado - ¿ahora qué? – me mantengo hermético y parece que lo ha entendido – ¡Bien! Steve… no volveré a manosearte – dice y me hace enrojecer violentamente… ¡eso no es lo que quería! - ¿no? – pregunta con desconcierto y yo niego efusivamente - ¿tratare de no besarte cada que…? – tiro levemente de él, ahora soy el que no lo deja terminar.

-       No Tony… sólo promete que harás las cosas bien – pido y el rápidamente enrojece.

-       Entiendo, eres un hombre de palabra… - susurra y mira hacia la nada.

-       Y pido que me des la tuya – repongo al sentir el silencio.

-       ¡Oh! Steve, quiero daré otra cosa…  - habla con sorna e inmediatamente…

-       Tony – reclamo.

-       Está bien – dice con fastidio, pero de pronto se pone serio. Respira profundamente antes de empezar – Prometo hablar directamente con Pepper – asiento y pido que continúe – también prometo portarme bien y no meterte mano cada que quiera – asiento con dificultad y sigo en silencio -  en fin, prometo respetar… tus deseos – parece que lo último le cuesta más. Finalmente lo atraigo en un abrazo con fuerza.

-       Gracias – digo con un susurro al oído.

-       Demonios Steve – reclama mientras corresponde – no me lo pondrás fácil ¿verdad? – dice antes de apoyar su rostro entre mi pecho.

-       No – digo para molestarlo – si quieres me aparto – propongo y seguidamente siento como me oprime más fuerte - ¿no? – pregunto y él niega con la cabeza – Esta bien – lo sigo abrazando y paso mis manos por su espalda para reconfortarlo – sé que eres fuerte Anthony – digo y estoy a punto de besar su cabellera… pero me detengo.

-       No tanto como tú – apenas oigo que reclama, siento su aliento sobre mi cuerpo y trato de no perder la cabeza.

-       Se llama autocontrol, creo que deberías practicarlo de vez en cuando – sugiero se aleja levemente y siento que golpea mi pecho.

-       El autocontrol apesta – declara y suspira.

-       ¿Todavía quieres mirar las estrellas? – pregunto con esperanza.

-       Si, a eso hemos venido ¿oh no? – ignoro su insinuación y lo conduzco a la plancha nuevamente – y otra vez aquí…

-       No seas quisquilloso – digo antes de oír su reclamo, me siento dejando mis pies en el aire.

-       Mínimo deberían tener unas sillas – y es inevitable escuchar, él se acomoda junto a mí, con nuestras manos aun unidas, nos miramos un momento antes de perdernos en el azul del cielo.

-       Disfruta el momento – pido en un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos.

-       Lo hago – dice de igual manera, siento que mi sonrisa no puede ser más grande.

Al parecer esta semana será grandiosa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de los últimos capítulos de esta fase de la historia, por eso quiero que entiendan que el cambio en la narrativa será paulatino, espero no haberl@s decepcionado y quisiera (si no es mucha molestia) me dijeran sus opiniones.  
> Gracias y nos leeremos pronto.  
> Suerte.  
> Pd: No sé si se fijaron en la frase que hacen los 3 últimos títulos (lo sé no es trascendental o extraordinaria, pero…) digo, es un lindo detalle que espero (repito, si no lo habían notado) les guste.


	22. Antecediendo al albedrío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a tod@s, este es un capitulo muy especial, el ultimo que narra Tony y el comienzo de nuevas perspectivas; Lean y entenderán porque…
> 
> ¡Oh! ¡Por cierto! No quiero entretenerl@s más de lo debido pero creo que hubo una confusión, esta historia todavía no terminara (seguiré torturando)… lo que está en proceso de concluir es la forma de narrativa. 
> 
> Sin más para la introducción, disfruten la lectura…

\- Tony ¿Qué es eso de una relación semi estable? – …

Me detengo y oigo esa pregunta como si fuera un eco. Noto que Steve quiere verme, pero… ¡no puedo! Suelto su cálida mano y sigo caminando.

Será más difícil de lo que creí…

¡Qué idiota fui! ¡Cómo puedo explicar  _esto_! Antes de que me interrumpiera iba a comentar mi situación y seguramente, habría dicho alguna estupidez que… ¡Demonios!

Me duele la cabeza al pensar en  _ella_ , es obvio que Pepper me odiara (espero que no por mucho tiempo), pero Steve…

¡Piensa Stark! ¡¡Piensa!!

\- ¿Por dónde es? – Pregunto finalmente. Me conduce y vamos hacia el hangar, sé que el mutismo es desesperante… pero es lo mejor que tengo por ahora, simplemente me dejo guiar.

-Tony ¿Qué sucede?… - Debo responder, pero sólo alcanzo a decir palabras sueltas y cada vez él parece más triste ¡Fantástico! no he logrado ni una oración coherente – si no quieres decirme… está bien, yo… yo no soy nadie para cuestionar…– rápidamente le tomo y callo con un beso intenso… ¡Creo que es lo que necesitaba! ¡¡No puedo dejar que se haga una idea equivocada!!

Nos separamos lentamente, siento que su mirada es un taladro que esta por atravesar todo… ¡y aunque me cueste, debo…! no sé qué debo hacer pero… ¡Maldición!

\- Durante mucho tiempo tuve “relaciones” que no lo eran, sólo diversión de una noche… - veo como hace un gesto de inconformidad al instante- después de – señalo con incomodidad el reactor de mi pecho – comencé a… bueno, Pepper era mi asistente personal, lleva trabajando conmigo más de 5 años, teníamos algo puramente laboral… -¡quiero hablar claro pero no puedo! mis ideas se tropiezan unas a otras por salir - cuando comencé con esto de Iron Man, ella fue de las personas que más me apoyo, aunque no le agradara del todo… siempre ha sido mi amiga y… antes de que “despertaras” – suspiro fuertemente – estuve a punto de morir, uno de los elementos de mi antiguo reactor era dañino y… bueno también hubo un loco que quiso destruirme… - veo que quiere decirme algo pero no lo dejo- el caso es que después de todo y sobrevivir…creí que tal vez podría no sé… – respiro profundamente antes de continuar pero… noto su confusión, de hecho ¡es tan palpable que soy un tonto por no haberlo visto antes…!

¡No sé qué hacer! Guardamos silencio por un momento y en su rostro puedo distinguir varias emociones, a pesar de haber dicho muchas cosas tan incoherentes, me sigue acariciando y yo me dejo hacer, de hecho ¡creo que no he colapsado por ello!

-           Tony no entiendo –  dice con pesar…

-           A lo que voy es que… antes de ser Iron Man era un… - ¡Diablos! intento pensar algo que me describa, algo que no sea la palabra patán, imbécil o… "bastardo arrogante" – bueno, no era alguien muy respetable que digamos… - admito y veo más tristeza en su mirada - después de estar a punto de morir envenenado por mi propio reactor… creo que quise establecer algo en mi vida – siento como sus caricias se vuelven más sutiles  - ya no quería estar solo y… comencé un tipo de “exclusividad” con la que ahora es la directora de mi empresa y… es lo más estable que… había tenido – al decir eso se ha detenido completamente, aunque no se aleja de mí, siento que de alguna manera lo hace… ¡¡No!!

-           Creo… entonces que – ahora es a él al que no se le entiende lo que dice – creo que has pasado por mucho – el silencio que sigue es algo pesado; ha dejado de mirarme a los ojos y ahora pareciera que está concentrado en otra cosa – ella debe ser maravillosa – sonríe tranquilamente… y no me agrada del todo, antes de poder hablar él continua…- y tú le quieres – eso detiene is pensamientos, asiento con dificultad y es que ¡no lo puedo negar…! No la amo como se supone que debería… ya que es mi…  _algo_ , pero si la aprecio.

-Como a Rhodye o a Happy… - replico -  son mis amigos – espero que entienda y ¡joder! me doy cuenta de la canallada que dije…

-¿Ella sabe eso? – él también lo ha notado… ¡quiero justificarme de alguna manera! Y no puedo, niego lentamente y evito ver su reacción – pues creo que debería saberlo – lo sé, lo sé…

-Lo sé… – sale de mi verlo de frente,  _dejamos de mirarnos y guardamos silencio..._

Trato de ver el lado positivo de esta charla. Principalmente, no le estoy ocultando nada a Steve, pues como no sabe nada sobre ser un patán… es obvio que se decepciono, ¡¡lo sé!! Además sí lo pienso fríamente, es bueno lo que estoy haciendo; enseñarle parte de mí “maravillosa” personalidad a Steve ¡está bien! él me gusta, ya no tengo dificultad para pensarlo y sobre todo, sé que siente lo mismo que yo… es por eso que debe estar listo para ver cosas no muy agradables de mí. Ahora que lo recuerdo él mismo dijo que se hizo perjuicios con la información que obtuvo sobre mí, entonces...¡ya Stark! este es un paso más, él está “conociéndome” mejor y aunque sé que eso no es muy bueno, sí lo creo necesario.

Volteo a verlo y tiene la mirada perdida en el cielo, creo su semblante melancólico no es bueno… pero… ahora ha cambiado ¡¡¡Definitivamente la melancolía era mejor que este abatimiento!! La angustia en su mirada me preocupa ¡¿en que estará pensando?!

De pronto me doy cuenta de algo… como si fuera un destello el recuerdo pasa por mi mente.. “nuestro primer beso”, la diferencia abismal que hubo con el que le robe a Steve. Creo que sí comparto esto, tal vez podrá entenderme mejor.

-Cuando la bese por primera vez, pregunte si ella sintió “raro” al igual que yo – hablo con algo de sosiego al revivir esos momentos, ¡fue tan extraño!- pero para ella fue “perfecto” – digo con pesar – eso me perturbaba un poco… porque no sabía si algo estaba mal conmigo…- de hecho hasta hace poco seguía sintiéndome  _así_. Antes de continuar, lo miro y me percato de su confusión - vamos, si yo era él incapaz de sentir algo… - explico - pero contigo… - digo en un suspiro, ya que estoy evocando ese estupendo beso… – contigo realmente fue perfecto – parpadeo lentamente y repaso todo, el sabor de sus labios, la suavizad de su lengua… la fuerza de su agarre... y sí,  _todo fue perfecto_.

-¡Anthony! – Su sonrojo es enorme pero verlo no evita que me incomode, ¿Por qué me ha llamado de esa forma? - ¿no te gusta que te llame así? – pregunta al ver mi reacción.

-No, Howard es el único que me decía así y generalmente era para reprenderme… - por eso odio que me llamen así.

-¿eras un niño muy travieso? – su tono es amigable y cómico.

-Ni te imaginas – contesto con presunción.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara? – no lo había pensado, creo que…

-Tony está bien… - digo despreocupadamente y de inmediato percibo que el ambiente se ha calmado enormemente.

-Me gusta – dice y se me ocurre algo…

-Pero sólo cuando tengas algo lindo que decirme – su expresión de desconcierto vale oro- porque frente a todos me puedes decir genio, galán, hermoso, adonis…

-Suficiente – ¡es tan fácil hacerlo rabiar! - Tony está bien… - hago muecas infantiles para mostrarle mi inconformidad, ¡verdaderamente quiero que me diga así! - aunque Anthony… -su tono ha cambiado- me parece apropiado para esta situación – ¡que tentador es! Con una mano toma mi cuello y me acerca lentamente a él, inmediatamente cierro los ojos y disfruto de esas acciones tan sorprendentes, ¡va a besarme! Su aliento choca sutilmente con mis labios... abro lentamente mi boca y… ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Por qué se aleja de mí?! ¿Qué carajos hice para que se levantara y huyera?

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – voy tras él.

-No creo que sea prudente, hacer… “esto” – ¡¡no me jodas!! ¡Ya antes pude meterle mano y…! ¡No quiero que se retracte! No quiero oír que esto es una equivocación, que por lo que dije lo pensó mejor y… – tienes un tipo de “exclusividad” con la señorita Virginia, así que…- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!! ¡¿Está enojado?! ¡¿Qué quiere que haga?! ¡¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?!

¡¡¡Maldición!!!Parece que quiere que YO termine su oración pero… ¿Qué le digo? - lo más sensato es… - ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué es lo más sensato?! Pretender que nada de esto sucedió, esperar a que estemos más familiarizados con este tipo de “cosas” o...

-¿Quieres que corte con ella? –  pregunto lo que me parece más coherente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! – ¡¡¿No?!! ¡¿Entonces si quiere dejarlo?! – No me refería a eso… - ¿ahora por qué esta tan enojado? – Creo que deberías aclarar lo que sientes por la señorita… - ¡Entiendo!

-¡Oh! pero si ya corte con ella – indico, y un gran alivio me embarga.

-¿Qué? – ¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Por qué se molesta?, tal vez deba explicarle más.

-Bueno, le dije que ya no deberíamos salir… aunque no me creyó y pensó que estaba jugando, yo ya le dije que… -

-¿Cuándo hiciste eso? – interrumpe con gran sobresalto.

-Hace rato, le hable y le dije que no deberíamos salir – repito con aburrimiento.

-¿Hablaste con ella por teléfono? – Dah, obviamente.

-¿Es que la altura no te deja oír?, ¡Sí! hable con ella, y le dije que no deberíamos salir… ¿te lo vuelvo a repetir? – por su expresión creo que lo tendré que hacer ¿Qué es lo difícil de asimilar?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – pregunta tan dolido que me asusta- ¿Por qué eres tan insensible? –yo… son un imbécil… lo sé, pero estoy manejando “esto” lo mejor que puedo- Eso pudiste decírselo de frente y explicando… - Ja que inocente es… ¡Mi furia aumenta al sentir su incomodidad!

-¿Qué? ¿Explicando qué? – sabía que hasta para alguien como él, este tema es tan complicado.

_“Lo siento Stevi no hay forma delicada para decir esto”_

-… - y su silencio sólo alimenta mi furia, ¿En serio creyó que podría declarar mi atracción por otro hombre con flores y cantos? ¡¡¿Qué es tan cómodo sentir y pensar esto?!!

-No quiero echarte en cara nada… pero no fue fácil para mi hacer lo que hice… ¡y si! –Digo antes de que me interrumpa – es lo que estás pensando… la engañe contigo – ¡y es cierto! –Pero juro que cuando saliste de mi habitación le dije la verdad… - por su semblante pare que ya entiende como me siento ¡cómo me cuesta…! ¡Puta! Hasta en esto soy nuevo, nunca me habían importado el “modo” en que se desarrollaban mis relaciones, pero es que… – ya no podía más… pienso en ti de manera que nunca la imagine a ella… - la sinceridad de mis palabras llega a perturbarme más de lo que quisiera - así que no creas que tienes el derecho de reclamar mis formas…

-Tienes razón… - ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! - es tu relación y sólo tú debes manejarla… lo lamento – ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me siento como la peor escoria del mundo?, esto es lo que quería, que entendiera lo difícil que es para mí arreglar esto, pero… ¡¿Por qué odio verlo así?! Sin pensarlo, me lanzo a sus brazos y él me imita,  _de manera sincronizada nos envolvemos en un abrazo fuerte y necesario._

\- Lo siento – pido contra su cuerpo – soy un idiota, ¡lo sé…! pero no quiero que también tú me lo digas –  _¡No aguanto más!_ -  no quiero que tú me veas como… - todo pensamiento coherente se esfuma, sus labios, su ternura, su toque, todo en él me alivia inmediatamente ¡Lo abrumador del momento esfuma todo signo de sufrimiento!

Nos separamos y él intenta hablar.

-No, yo lo siento… -  me dice mientras  _nos miramos con desolación_. ¡Dios! Como disfruto que me bese  _así_ , tan lento, tal húmedo… que haga de todos mis sentidos una mierda por lo abrazador de su contacto… ¡apenas si puedo respirar! Mejor dicho ¡apenas quiero separarme de él!

Paramos lentamente, su respiración irregular me pide tiempo para seguir… sonrío al ver lo rojo e hinchado de sus labios, lo dilatado se sus pupilas y el violento sube y baja de su pecho… me da un beso casto antes de incorporarse mejor, ¡No! ¡Ven aquí…!

-Steve… - me acerco a su rostro pero…

-No Tony – me ha detenido al tomarme por los hombros, ¡¿Por qué?! – Hasta que hagas lo que debas hacer no volveré a besarte – ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

-¿estás jugando verdad? – digo a duras penas mientras me percato… ¡¡¡se ha sentado tranquilamente y me ignora…!!! – esto no es gracioso – reclamo y sonrío internamente al ver su nerviosismo.

-No – suelta y parece insensible a mi cercanía.

-¿Por qué? – digo sin querer.

-La engañaste conmigo, y eso estuvo mal… simplemente no volverá a suceder – ¡no lo puedo creer!

-Pero ya te dije que…

-Eso no cuenta –me interrumpe -debes hacerlo apropiadamente… y no quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando o presionado... -¡¿no?!

-Con esta condición me siento así – me burlo sin pensar.

-¡¿Enserio?! Tony… si no quieres hacerlo – su nerviosismo me agrada… - no tienes que… ella es muy importante para ti y a mi apenas me conociste no tienes que… - con eso basta, lo tomo por las solapas y le beso con toda la intensidad que puedo. 

-Lo que quiero es que no dejes de besarme… - mi voz sale tan ronca que no la reconozco, me levanto e inconscientemente me acomodo sobre él, mis piernas lo rodean mientras mis manos se apoyan en sus hombros, ahora las bajo y acaricio su torso… ¡oh sí! !E _sto_ es tan intenso! Mi boca sigue asaltando la suya con todo el ímpetu que tengo, su lengua acaricia la mía con tanta suavidad que… casi no percibo que corresponde totalmente a mis caricias; sus brazos ciñen mi espalda con tanta fuerza que llega a dolerme… ¡¡AHH!! ¡Cómo me gusta esto! Ahora, bajo una de mis manos y la llevo hasta su pierna… la otra se mete entre su ropa y comienza a tocar su piel, ¡¿por qué todo en él es tan suave y húmedo?! - no quiero que dejes de tocarme –al decir esto aprecio como me aprieta con mayor fuerza ¡Abarca más extensión de mi cuerpo…! Me siento completamente sobre él y mis muslos ya no sólo chocan con su cadera… ¿creo que esto es su… entrepierna? – No quiero que te alejes – susurro antes de comenzar con un sutil movimiento circular, ¡Con mi ingle toco la suya y parte de su abdomen! sus manos se instalan en mi cintura y creo que poco a poco la toman ¡No con fuerza! Pero sí con el impulso necesario para moverme… mis dientes son palpados con su lengua de uno en uno… nuestras caderas se van acoplando y…

-Tony – su aliento es fuego que me abraza – lo siento – dice y… ¡¿Qué?! Me ha empujado ¡¡ahora estoy en el suelo!! – como ya te dije… no volverás a engañarla conmigo – no me muevo pues…¡no puedo creerlo! Veo su espalda alejarse.

-¡¡Steve!! ¡Espera! – Le llamo mientras me acomodo la ropa – no te vayas – suplico sin pensar en nada más que “quiero tenerlo cerca”.

-No te dejare… - dice pero no voltea a verme –pero, yo soy él que no quiere hacer nada… de lo que se arrepienta después – paso saliva con dificultad, ¡Creo que sí fuimos muy rápido…! -no quiero que me hagas perder el control – ¡Eso es lo más…! ¡Oh dios! Me siento tan abochornado, pero a la vez tan alagado… ¡Yo…! ¡Hago que el Capitán América enloquezca! Volea y su mirada me provoca lo mismo…

-¿Está retándome capitán? –le insinuó y veo como se sonroja… ¡No lo puedo evitar! ¡¡¡Quiero ofrecerle tanto…!!! Levanto mi extremidad derecha y dibujo el contorno de su pecho con mis dedos, lo siento temblar al acariciar su pezón erecto… ¡Se pone más rojo y tiembla levemente!

-No – dice con ese tono que usa cuando da órdenes -  te estoy pidiendo algo importante – me paralizo al oírlo, toma mi mano, la misma que está en su cuerpo y la entrelaza con la suya – Tony, por favor – ¡ahrg! ¡No puedo negarle nada! Resoplo con violencia y le ordeno a mi cuerpo calmarse.

-¡Ah! Está bien – oprimo con más fuerza su mano– hagamos lo que venimos a hacer – digo para salir de esta situación, pero al avanzar algo no me deja seguir… le jalo más fuerte pero no camina ¡¿Por qué?! - ¿Ahora qué? – su semblante es duro e impenetrable, si no fuera por su agarre, pensaría que está enojado... ¡Comprendo! – ¡Bien! Steve… no volveré a manosearte – me resigno y suelto con fastidio, eso inmediatamente es recompensado pues se pone más rojo de lo que esta… - ¿No? – al pregunto al ver que no se mueve, él niega de manera infantil con la cabeza… - ¿Tratare de no besarte cada que…? – me interrumpe con un jalón.

-No Tony… sólo promete que harás las cosas bien – ¡Ese tonto! ¡¿Cómo puede ser así de…?! Respiro profundamente antes de hablar…

-Entiendo, eres un hombre de palabra… - analizo, por eso insiste tanto.

-Y pido que me des la tuya – lo miro y me parece que es verdad ¡no puedo negarle nada!

-¡Oh! Steve, quiero daré otra cosa…  - le insinuó lentamente y como esperaba enrojece…

\- Tony – reclama, pero no puedo mas que...

-Está bien – aceptar.  _Respiro profundamente antes de empezar_  – Prometo hablar directamente con Pepper – muestra un gesto de consentimiento – también prometo portarme bien y no meterte mano cada que quiera – río internamente al ver su incomodidad, pero vuelve a asentir -  en fin, prometo respetar… - un nudo se forma en mi garganta - tus deseos – digo con la voz más aguda que tengo ¡Ahgr! ¡Jamás había dicho algo como esto!

Antes de poder seguir bombardeándome con un análisis de mi comportamiento, siento como me atrae entre sus brazos y presiona fuertemente, está por sacarme el aire pero ¡Como adoro esta sensación!

-Gracias – susurra a mi oído, tiemblo como idiota al sentirlo.

-Demonios Steve – llevo mis manos a su espalda – no me lo pondrás fácil ¿verdad? – pregunto con enojo, pues esto parece una tortura; escondo mi rostro entre su pecho y trato de respirar con normalidad.

-No – malvado – si quieres me aparto – ¡¡¡¡No!!! Lo atraigo lo más que puedo antes de que se le ocurra hacerlo - ¿no? – Niego con un gesto – Está bien – “acepta” mientras me abraza y acaricia la espalda – sé que eres fuerte Anthony – realmente disfruta de mi “sufrimiento” ¡Se burla de mi nulo control!

-No tanto como tú – me quejo y siento que sus brazos me oprimen más.

-Se llama autocontrol, creo que deberías practicarlo de vez en cuando – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que este tonto puede sugerirme algo así? Lo golpeo inconscientemente y le miro de la peor forma que puedo mirarle a él.

-El autocontrol apesta – digo antes de respirar profundamente, ¡Ya paso!

\- ¿Todavía quieres mirar las estrellas? – su expresión de niño esperanzado me regresa a la ensoñación.

-Si, a eso hemos venido ¿oh no? – Porque sí no es así… no me deja seguir pensando en algo ingenioso pues me lleva al bendito ¿mirador?– y otra vez aquí… - digo con fastidio.

-No seas quisquilloso – reclama antes de sentarse y jalarme en el proceso, ahora estamos acostados en el piso.

-Mínimo deberían tener unas sillas – me quejo pero inmediatamente  _nos miramos un instante antes de perdernos en el azul del cielo._

-Disfruta el momento – pide antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Lo hago – respondo y simplemente me dejo llevar.

El cielo tiene varios tonos de azul… me concentro en encontrar uno similar al de sus ojos… pero como lo pensé ¡No lo hay! Steve es único; la calidez que me brinda es abrumadora pero no me incomoda… vamos hasta los malditos valores que ejerce son algo que realmente aprecio de él.

¡Quiero seguir tocándole!

¡Quiero seguir conociéndole!

¡Y sobre todo! ¡¡¡Quiero seguir teniéndole!!! Porque es obvio… Steve ya es  _mío…_

Volteo a verlo y su sonrisa es tan amplia que me dan ganas de comérmela... respiro con resignación antes de cerrar los ojos, mis instintos no deben nublar mi mente, por lo menos no por ahora…

No sé como pero…  _Al parecer esta semana será grandiosa…_

* * *

 

**Howard dice…**

¡Ah! Como raspa, el sabor del whisky siempre ha sido seco y nunca me gusto completamente pero… cumple su función; después de varios tragos me siento menos culpable por dejar a María sola, creo que le hago menos daño a Tony cuando no puedo demostrarle cuanto lo quiero y hasta puedo pensar que Steven no me reclamaría por tomar un descanso de su búsqueda.

…

Cuando María se casó conmigo, sabía que era un hombre con muchos demonios, batallo mucho y me hizo feliz a pesar de ellos, pero sólo cuando nació Tony, después de tantos intentos, entendió totalmente mi sufrimiento.

A diario estoy en lucha por dejarle un mundo mejor a mi hijo, por procurar estabilidad a mi esposa y por hacer del país mejor por mí amigo Steve…      

Veo el reloj y marca las 4:00 am, después de haber despedido a Vanko, realmente estoy atascado con este proyecto, aunque el reactor ya está “completo” sé que falta algo… pero de algo estoy seguro, Tony… lo hará; los detalles están escritos en mi bitácora y cuando mi hijo tenga esta información podrá terminar lo que comencé…

No se cuentos tragos de whisky he tomado pero la única idea que tengo antes de caer en la inconsciencia es: “Hijo…  espero y termines todo lo que me falta”

.-.-.-.

¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!

¡¿Por qué?!

¡Mis ojos están totalmente secos!

¡El alcohol es mi venas es demasiado! pero aun así, el dolor sigue más insoportable. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Por qué sigo vivo?

Ya sin pensarlo comienzo a llorar nuevamente, o eso intento...

A muerto y una parte de mí se fue con ella… María, mi ama esposa, la fiel compañera me ha dejado…

¡¿Qué haré sin ella?!

¡¡¿¿Qué haré con Tony??!!

¡¡¡¿Cómo podré seguir adelante?!!!

A lo lejos oigo como Jarvis llama a Tony a comer, pero también oigo como la puerta se cierra ¿Me habrá visto en estas condiciones?

Sí, lo más seguro es que si, río estridentemente y con amargura, antes creí ser un mal ejemplo para mi propio hijo, pero hoy es seguro que he superado los peores momentos con él… ¡siempre lo llevo al límite!

Ruego al cielo, o al infierno… ¡A quien tenga más poder en esta situación!

¡¡No importa!!

Ruego por que no sufra tanto como yo ahora…

¡Ojala encuentre a alguien que lo haga ser mejor!

Ojala nunca sufra la perdida de ese alguien.

Ojala sea lo que… yo nunca fui.

 .-.-.-.

¡Se está consumiendo todo!

¡Por más que golpeo! el cristal de la puerta es tan duro que no puedo salir del auto, el final está cerca, lo sé, ¡el humo y el fuego son demasiados!

Siento como mi fuerza se agota, ¡Ya no puedo respirar! veo hacia todas direcciones y percibo el cuerpo de mi fiel mayordomo, el murió instantáneamente ¡Qué suerte! Mientras yo tengo que ver a la cara a mis demonios antes de partir.

¡Dios! Lamento tantas cosas.

María, Tony, Steve, sé que no les di lo que merecían.

¡María merecía un mejor compañero!

¡Tony merecía un mejor padre!

¡Steve merecía un mejor amigo…!

¡¡¡Como lo lamento!!! Siento no haber sido suficiente.

Mi único consuelo es que pronto la acompañare…Pero preocupa como dejo a Tony, ya no estará Jarvis para cuidarnos, pues también se lo he quitado; ¡Lo siento tanto hijo! te dejo aun siendo un niño… a tus 17 años enfrentaras al mundo solo.

Quiero que no seas un cobarde como yo, ¡No seas un amargado infeliz que se pierde en el Alcohol! No seas alguien que no cumple sus promesas, alguien que se avergüence de sí mismo… Tú, hijo mío, eres mi orgullo y jamás me decepcionaras… Como último deseo, quisiera que encontraras a mi amigo, no estará vivo, pero quiero que lo encuentres, que lo conozcas y que me recuerdes al verlo…

Te quiero hijo…

* * *

 

**Fury dice…**

Pronto llegaremos al Helicarrier, mientras sobrevolamos la ciudad me dan los informes de la operación “Expo Stark”, leo lo más importante: pocas bajas, múltiples daños a la propiedad pública y de los responsables… 1 ya está en prisión y otro muerto; No está mal, para alguien que no tiene ningún entrenamiento o interés en poner al servicio sus habilidades, no está nada mal. 

Pero me ha dado migraña, hablar con Stark es entretenido pero estresante… él es alguien peligroso.

El perfil que la agente Romanoff realizo dice más de lo que pudo restregarme cuando lo leyó, si no encuentro algo que lo controle será un riesgo potencial... en poco tiempo su inestabilidad emocional comprometerá muchas cosas, no sólo a su propiedad (como la expo) o sus propios intereses, estará en peligro algo más...

.-.-.-.

El agente Coulson está muy emocionado, todos en la base lo están, tanto que irritan. Afortunadamente eso no impide que este todo listo para su traslado, en 30 minutos llegará al laboratorio.

Tengo un lapso de tiempo libre y me doy cuenta, a penas lo puedo creer, el primer vengador… el que inicio todo, está vivo. Mi padre y Howard Stark tenían razón.

¿De que estará hecho ese hombre? ¿Seguirá siendo uno? ¿Qué protocolo debo seguir? ¿Cómo…?

¡¡¡Stark!!!

Sí Stark, nadie debe conocer más del Capitán América que él, Howard siempre lo busco, así que es obvio que algo debe saber... Pido inmediatamente que llamen a su número privado.

-           Buenos días Director Fury – responde la I. A.

-           Comunícame con Stark

-           Permítame - pide – El señor Stark dice que no puede atenderlo ahora, sí es por la Iniciativa Vengadores…

-           No es nada de eso, dile que esta información le interesa – no puedo ocultar mi fastidio, ese hombre es imposible.

-           Dígame el contenido y lo clasificare para compararlo con mi base de datos - pediré a la agente Romanoff que me de esa base de datos.

-           Encontraron al Capitán América… Steven Rogers está vivo – lo digo de la forma más concreta.

-           Espere un momento -¿Qué habrá en esa base de datos? - hablara con usted – lo sabía…

-           Stark, lo encontramos – no oigo respuesta – tienes que venir a ayudarnos…

-           Voy para allá – ha cortado la llamada, que extraño, creí que aun siendo algo tan increíble como esto pediría algo o tardaría en convencerlo.

…

Me llaman para recibir a los expertos que se harán cargo de él, rápidamente los instalo y llega el equipo de entrega; es asombroso, parece un bloque de hielo pero por lo que todos dicen está vivo, rápidamente hacen lo necesario para acondicionar su temperatura a la que lo encontraron.

Anuncian de la llegada del único “experto” que faltaba, le ordeno al agente Coulson que vaya por él, si continua en la habitación es probable que le dé un ataque. Superviso que tengan el material que quieran y me voy al puesto de mando, atiendo algunas otras tareas que dejé pendientes pero no pierdo de vista el quirófano donde está. Los expertos se reúnen en el cuarto contiguo y comienzo a oír propuestas por parte de Stark, no deja de sorprenderme verlo así, tan profesional y preocupado por trabajar.

Comunican las medidas que tomaran y mientras las escucho miro por la cámara que está en el quirófano, Stark entra y se acerca al capitán, parece que lo tocará… pero toma el informe que está en la mesa; pasa bastante tiempo, pero se vuelve a acercar y lo toca finalmente, el agente Coulson lo llama y el sale de la habitación sin dejar de mirarlo… ¿Qué fue eso?

Piden aprobación para comenzar a actuar y lo autorizo.

Miro la cámara que está en el laboratorio donde Stark trabaja, se ve tan concentrado y preocupado que me asombra. Llamo a la agente Romanoff, me voy a la sala que está atrás del control de mando y hablamos.

-           Señor – anuncia su llegada.

-           Agente, el descanso termino, su objetivo está en la nave trabajando para despertar al Capitán – informo inmediatamente.

-           ¿Cómo debo proceder?

-           No hará ningún contacto, se limitara a observar y darme sus impresiones.

-           ¿Algo más?

-           No, comience ahora – ordeno mientras salgo de la sala.

-           Señor – ahora la agente Hill me llama – han traído todo lo demás que encontraron.

-           ¿En dónde está? – me llevan al área restringida y con ambas claves entramos.

-           ¡Director Fury! – me llama algún especialista - ¡¡es increíble!! gracias por llamarme, ¡estoy tan…! - no recuerdo su nombre pero es mejor así.

-           Agradezca al consejo, dígame hasta ahora ¿qué tiene? – interrumpo y espero a que deje de sorprenderse.

-           Durante años he estudiado al tesseracto, después de la muerte de Howard Stark hubo muy pocos avances para usarlo, pero afortunadamente con las últimas armas de Hydra que acaban de encontrar, podemos iniciar la Fase II –dice con mucha emoción.

-           Bien, ¿Qué necesita?

-           Hay gente que puede analizar mejor el cubo, como el doctor Erik Selvick y mi equipo podría investigar las armas… y también – no deja de hablar tan incoherentemente, volteo a ver a la agente Hill y ella entiende- también podría…

-           Doctor, tendrá lo que necesita comience a trabajar – me dirijo a la salida – agente Hill, atienda todas sus demandas.

-           Gracias, muchas gracias.

-           Hasta pronto – es lo último que digo antes de salir, el reloj marca que es hora del descanso, preparare todo para el tuno de la noche.

Paso por la habitación contigua al quirófano, noto que el único que está ahí es Stark, se le ve tan ansioso. Miro hacia la cámara y sé que la agente Romanoff me ve, estaré tan ocupado que no podre ver cómo se comporta, pero tal vez “esto” le haga bien… o eso espero.

.-.-.-.

Antes de seguir leyendo el informe sobre la Fase II, me recuerdan sobre la reunión para discutir sobre el despertar del capitán, me dirijo a la sala de juntas del ala médica y me dispongo a oír las propuestas de los expertos.

-       Señores, eso es una reverenda estupidez- al fin habla Stark - desde que llego sólo tiene una expresión de enojo y no había hablado para nada, me incorporo lentamente y no aparto la atención de él - pero no se preocupen ya lo tengo resuelto- no me da buena espina, hasta ahora se ha comportado, pero no es de fiar.

-        Y ¿qué propone? – dice el jefe médico.

-       Es obvio que se alterara, yo le puedo explicar perfectamente la situación en la que se encuentra, no hay ningún riesgo ya que como Iron Man no tendré dificultad, sí se pone violento… – demasiado razonable para ser verdad.

-       Y dime Stark – interrumpo y trato de ser casual aunque sé que no me creerá – ¿Qué le dirás?

-       La verdad –habla con altanería - que lo encontramos en un bloque de hielo y sobrevivió, que han pasado 70 años y… - ¿encontramos?, se cree tan responsable por “brindar” recursos para la búsqueda, debo de admitir que fue bastante, pero él no movió ni un dedo.

-       Con el tacto que te caracteriza, tal vez esa sea la peor opción – Coulson se adelanta y habla antes que yo, ahora me mira y pide mi aprobación – señor debemos de hacerlo con algo más de delicadeza, podemos evitar que se exalte – estoy de acuerdo.

-       Tiene razón agente – miro a Stark y ahora me parece tan trasparente que preocupa, su disgusto y preocupación son algo que ya no oculta - diseñemos una pantalla, le haremos una escena para que piense que no ha pasado mucho realmente y poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo le explicaremos las circunstancias en las que lo encontramos – por lo que veo no le agrada la idea pero ya lo decidí.

-      ¡Claro! engañar es la mejor opción ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? no me extraña viniendo de ti, pero ¿No has pensado que para el defensor de la paz y justicia es estúpido comenzar mintiéndole? – ¿Qué? El defensor de… ¿qué? A Stark le importa más de lo que pensé.

-       Al parecer lo conoces perfectamente… Y supongo que te importa mucho la opinión que tenga de ti, o ¿no es así? – termino de preguntar y su expresión me responde, acerté.

-       ¡¿A ti que carajos te importa?! – Trata de defenderse – ¡Lo que realmente importa es que él esté bien! – Vaya sorpresa, se preocupa genuinamente por él - le vas a destrozar la vida que puede hacer ahora si descubre tu mentira… - lo quiere para sí, Stark es alguien infantil y el Capitán es su nuevo juguete, es obvio…

-       ¿Quién lo diría? A Tony Stark si le importa alguien más que su ego – y otra vez acerté, su comportamiento ha cambiado completamente.

-       Jajajaa no te conocía esa faceta de payaso, pero no te queda –  no puede ocultarlo, le preguntare a la agente Romanoff sobre esto.

-       Sé que quieres quedar bien ante él – sigo en lo correcto, pues se ha perturbado – pero debes pensar fríamente, no es un niño, pero va a necesitar ayuda – y tal vez el Capitán lo pueda ayudar a él.

-      ¡Que mierda dices…!- realmente parece confundido.

-       En equipo se enfrentan las peores situaciones – ahora está molesto.

-       Entiendo, lo quieres en tu grupito súper secreto –  intenta ofenderme, sigue siendo tan infantil.

-       Stark, que no estés calificado, no quiere decir que no pueda ser tu amigo – le hablo con tranquilidad y se incomoda más  –  tal vez con su ayuda podrías ser parte…

-       ¿Sabes qué? –Interrumpe - Me importa una mierda lo que hagan –  mentira, se dirige a la salida, pero antes de irse debe saber algo.

-       Termina tu trabajo y podrás irte – no voltea a verme, sé que lo hará.

-       Ja, como si pudieras detenerme – dice con arrogancia pero es lo mejor, por lo menos no evitara lo que planeemos.

Rápidamente organizamos el montaje y sólo queda esperar.

.-.-.-.

Estamos en el centro de operaciones de Nueva York, contrario a lo que creí, Stark sigue aquí, trata de ocultar su nerviosismo pero no puede, me avisan que ya es hora, en breve el capitán despertara…

-           Tal vez si te portas bien, te lo presente y en un mes o dos podrás ayudarnos a reincorporarlo a este tiempo – quiero saber sus planes.

-           Eres un idiota – y se instala frente al vidrio, no tendrá contacto con él, o no por ahora…

De momento, el capitán despierta y se ha dado cuenta de la simulación, la agente llama a los refuerzos y trato de llegar con ellos pero se ha ido, nadie puede detenerlo, nadie puede evitar que salga y vea la verdad…

Logramos rodearlo, trato de reconfortarlo, le digo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el hielo y parece más tranquilo, por lo menos nos acompañara sin oponerse; entramos a las instalaciones nuevamente y de la cabina principal se abre la puerta, puedo ver a Stark y contrario a lo que pensé, se queda quieto, no aparta la mirada del Capitán.

Entramos a la estancia y la agente Hill me da in informe de los daños, nada grave.

\- Capitán, no debe preocuparse, haremos que su estancia sea lo más placentera. Entiendo que adaptarse a nuestra época pueda resultarle un tanto difícil, pero le puedo garantizar que está en buenas manos. – Esta muy perturbado, pero lo maneja muy bien.

\- Gracias, quisiera respuestas, pero no ahora, si fuera posible descansar un momento – habla a nadie en específico  – pero, no en el lugar que desperté – Ahora nos miramos y es tan impenetrable que no sé en lo que piensa.

\- De acuerdo, le pediré a la agente Hill que lo guíe a una habitación. Afortunadamente las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde nos encontramos, cuentan con dormitorios – Explico e inmediatamente lo veo salir.

Salgo del complejo pues ahora debo ir con el consejo a informar de la situación y recibir nuevas órdenes.

-           Señor – la agente Romanoff me llama – Stark ha salido con su armadura y se dirige a Malibú.

-           Mantente al margen, infórmame su sucede algo sospechoso.

-           Copiado – corta la comunicación, un problema menos.

.-.-.-.

La entre vista termino, el Doctor Selvick comienza a trabajar rápidamente, ahora entiendo porque lo aceptaron para la misión, me dan informes de las instalaciones en Nuevo México y ordeno el pronto traslado.

-           Hawkeye – llamo y tarda en responder.

-           Señor – dice con voz pastosa.

-           El descanso termino, dirígete a las instalaciones de Nuevo México, supervisaras los estudios del Doctor Selvick – ordeno rápidamente.

-           Si señor 

.-.-.-.

Una semana de trabajo y llegan los primeros informes de avances, la Fase II tiene los primeros productos muestra.

-           Señor – Es la agente Romanoff – el objetivo ha vuelto, estuvo en Seychelles y ambos es tan físicamente estables, pero emocionalmente comprometidos.

-           Bien, termina todo, espero un informe en la mañana, te vas a Rusia.

-           Si señor – cortamos la comunicación.

.-.-.-.

Me llaman y dicen que todo está listo, la base de Nuevo México está operando a un 100%.

-           Hill – llamo y responde inmediatamente - ¿Cómo está el Capitán?

-           No ha salido del departamento asignado, desde que despertó se dedica a leer e investigar lo que puede, se he la asesorado en lo más básico de tecnología y se le dio el material que usted autorizo, del cual no ha avanzado mucho.

-           ¿Continua el trastorno de sueño?

-           Sí, lo lleva bien, sí no estuviera monitoreado nadie podría percibirlo; si me permite agregar debe ser por su metabolismo que no parece tener problemas físicos.

-           ¿Peligro de psicosis?

-           35% y disminuyendo lentamente  – Entiendo, está mejorando, según los estudios esto tardaría más.

-           Sigue en contacto – es mi última orden.

-           Si señor – tallo mi tabique nasal, que dolor de cabeza son estos dos, sí se conocen no sé lo que pasara.

...

El reporte de Romanoff, dice que el contacto tan pobre con el capitán tuvo gran repercusión emocional en Stark, está muy afectado y como es su costumbre se lo guarda todo, lo que la agente no descifro es el por qué. Cuando lo llame supe que el capitán es una gran figura para él, pero después de verlo se perturbo mucho; ambos son dos bombas de tiempo, sólo que el Capitán tiene un control enorme sobre sí mismo (pero eso no garantiza siempre será así), aunque él es un riesgo mínimo, hasta que no se pueda asegurar lo contrario no saldrá de la mira. En cambio Stark, siempre ha sido un peligro constante, a él hay que medirle el nivel de peligro en el que se encuentra por eso nunca saldrá de la mira.    

.-.-.-.

¡Demonios! No logramos atraparlo, “Loki” de Asgard es la mayor amenaza con la que nos encontramos, tiene a Barton y a Selvick, ellos saben muchas cosas que nos pueden perjudicar. Estamos en crisis y el consejo pide una reunión inmediata pero antes de ello debo congregar al equipo de respuesta, Coulson está como responsable de los otros 2 mientras yo voy por el capitán, es seguro que sabrá algo.

Según los reportes, todas las noches va al gimnasio más cercano, de donde sale al amanecer; entro a la estancia y prontamente lo veo, esta tan concentrado, que los golpes que da al saco intimidarían a cualquiera.     

-           ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó en voz alta, no me responde pero baja la intensidad de sus golpes.

-           Dormí 70 años señor, ya fue suficiente – habla sin emoción.

-           Deberías estar afuera, celebrando, conociendo el mundo – sugiero, él se detiene y se quita las vendas, lo sabe, la hora ha llegado.

-           Cuando caí al agua, el mundo estaba en guerra, al despertar me dijeron que ganamos, nadie dijo lo que perdimos -  como me informo Hill, ya no es el muchacho perturbado que despertó del hielo, está conociendo al mundo y se está decepcionando de él.

-           Cometimos errores en el camino, unos más recientes que otros – trato de prepararlo pero no sirve de nada, mira fijamente al folder de información.

-           ¿Me tiene una misión señor? – como lo pensaba.

-           Así es

-           Me quiere regresar al mundo – oigo ironía en lo que dice, no es tan grave. 

-           Quiero salvarlo – regreso al objetivo principal, prepararlo para lo que viene, le muestro la información y espero alguna reacción.

-           Es el arma secreta de Hydra – está sorprendido.

-           Howard Stark lo rescato del océano cuando salió a buscarte, pensó lo mismo que nosotros, que, con el Tesseract se obtendría energía ilimitada, sustentable y segura. Nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente –  digo lo único que necesita saber.

-           ¿Quién se lo llevo señor? – Pregunta mientras prepara sus cosas.

-           Se llama Loki, y no es de por aquí –  es lo único que sabemos - si estás dispuesto debemos ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo se ha tornado más extraño de lo que ya lo conoces – explico.

-           A estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme – un sigue siendo un joven.

-           Te apuesto 10 a que no es verdad – trato de romper el hielo, pero sé que no lo logre - hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu departamento ¿sabes alguna cosa sobre el Tesseract que nos pueda ser útil? – pregunto mientras lo veo salir.

-           Que estaba mejor en el océano – dice con seriedad, no fue de gran utilidad ahora pero sé que con sus capacidades y habilidades lo será más adelante.

.-.-.-.

Es temprano y el llamado reunió a 3 de 5, nada mal. Romanoff, Rogers y Banner son los primeros, Stark vendrá con el tiempo y pronto recuperaremos a Barton.

...

En Alemania está el objetivo, el capitán fue a cambiarse y Romanoff lo acompañara, Banner fue muy rápido al localizarlo, pero también hay algo… él se dejó ver.

…

Llegan los primeros reportes, hay muchas bajas civiles y Loki tiene acorralados a muchos rehenes, Stark está en camino, ha “leído” los reportes de nuestra base de datos y llegara después que la agente y el capitán. Típico de él, no seguir indicaciones, trabajar “solo” y espiar a la agencia.

…

Los siguientes reportes son de la agente, no hay señales de Barton, Loki esta prisionero y todos están de camino en la nave… todos, eso quiere decir que Stark viene con ellos. 20 minutos después Romanoff informa de la llegada del otro Asgardiano, se llevó a Loki y Stark fue impulsivo al ir por ellos, pero extrañamente el Capitán lo siguió. La agente me dice que ha controlado el jet (ya que Thor los intercepto en el aire) y se dirige a ellos.

…

El siguiente informe dice que Thor se ha unido al equipo, es una variable que no contemplábamos pero Romanoff sabe qué hacer, hasta que estén aquí no se hablara del asunto.

…

Me dan el aviso que han llegado, inmediatamente salgo y recibo al prisionero, dirijo a un equipo especial que lo trasporta a la zona de aislamiento, pasan por el laboratorio donde trabaja Banner y el enemigo ríe al verlo… Eso no es bueno.

Como pensé la conversación con él no fue fructífera, es obvio que hizo hablar a Barton, además estar en la celda es parte de su plan, es muy probable un ataque directo y para finalizar, su lengua es tan afilada que es seguro traerá más problemas; antes de salir me burlo de él y me dirijo a la sala de juntas; oigo que Thor defiende los intereses de Loki, llega Stark y dirige la conversación al portal que están por construir, habla con Banner y antes de que se suelte más su boca, aclaro que el Doctor sólo nos está asesorando, les digo el objetivo a alcanzar y ambos científicos se dirigen a trabajar.

La agente se ha percatado de algo, el capitán nota su mirada y está nervioso, invita a Thor a conocer el lugar, salen y cuando es seguro que no nos oyen, la agente se levanta y me mira fijamente.

-           Señor… esto es un desastre – lo imaginaba – pero un buen desastre.

-           Explíquese – pido y nos dirigimos a la sala más apartada.

-           … todos los miembros del equipo son inestables y es probable que haya alguna confrontación pronto.

-           Lo sé.

-           Pero puede llegar a ser un grupo muy completo y dinámico, sí… tienen un objetivo en común.

-           ¿Cuál es su objetivo agente? – me mira suspicazmente.

-           Banner quiere trabajar lo más alejado de la batalla, Thor quiere llevarse a su hermano, el Capitán quiere terminar rápido con esto y conocer a Stark y él… quiere información, saber sobre todo lo que está sucediendo…

-           Agente – advierto, pues no me ha respondido y está metiéndose en temas…

-           Pero por ahora le es más importante ocultarse del Capitán… - lo último lo dice despreocupadamente, pero no dejamos de miramos fijamente, al final suspira con pesadez – el mío ya lo sabe – Barton, debemos asegurar encontrarlo, pues la agente no trabajara sin él – como ve, los objetivos particulares son muchos y variados, debe haber un uno general.

-           Entiendo, con la motivación adecuada se unirá el grupo – ella afirma.

-           Señor, Loki trama evitar cualquier cohesión y separarnos… –esto no me agrada.

-           No me diga – respondo con ironía y ella entrecierra la mirada, algo peligroso pasara.

-           … tal vez si yo lo… - avanza a la salida, levanto la mano y la detengo, lo sabía, quiere investigar por sí misma.

-           Es muy probable que Barton le haya dicho más de lo que pueda...

-           Sí, es posible pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo diga – no aceptara un declinar.

-           Lo que pase, será bajo su responsabilidad – rápidamente se da vuelta y está por salir – si llega a flaquear, recuerde sus convicciones – me ha escuchado pero no me responde.

Antes de poder ir a ver su interacción, el consejo pide que los ponga al tanto.

...

Al salir de la reunión más tediosa e inútil que he tenido, los sistemas de seguridad anuncian a un infiltrado… ¡Stark! rápidamente me dirijo al laboratorio pero en el trayecto la agente Romanoff dice que Thor debe ir con ella, al parecer Loki piensa usar a Banner de algún modo, se debe apartar. La agente trata de encontrar al “dios” y cuando lo hace la sigue para ir con el grupo, al entrar al laboratorio se desata el desastre.

Trato de ser casual al hablar con los científicos pero Stark me lo pone difícil, antes de poder explicar algo, entra el capitán y muestra un modelo de arma… ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

Perfecto, ahora llegan Thor y la agente Romanoff.

Banner me pregunta que estamos haciendo, considero que es hora de que todo estemos en la misma frecuencia.

La parte de la verdad es revelada, causa confusión en general y los comentarios en contra no faltan, la discusión se vuelve irregular… de un momento a otro el peligro está latente. Banner toma el cetro del Loki y amenaza a la agente, Stark no hace más que alimentar eso y el Capitán lo reprende inmediatamente, hasta lo reta a pelear.

Al parecer… ¿Stark es tan desesperante como para romper el control del Capitán?

En un principio creí que sería positivo un contacto y convivencia entre ellos, pero tal vez para el capitán no sea lo mejor… Si Stark le provoca descontrol deben apartarse.Mientras, Thor se burla de nuestras fuerzas, por suerte el equipo de cómputo interrumpe y anuncia que encontraron el cubo, pero antes de poder organizarnos ¡una gran explosión nos aleja y…!

¡¡¡Se me comunica la pérdida de un motor!!! Rápidamente ordeno a Stark repararlo, Romanoff dice que está bien, esta bon Banner ¡Debe resistir!

Voy al centro de mando y doy la ruta, inmediatamente somos atacados y el sistema ha sido comprometido.

Hulk y Thor están destrozando el lugar, las turbinas no funcionan, Stark y el capitán tratan de repararlas pero no es suficiente, ¿Ahora trabajan juntos?

…

Poco a poco vamos recuperando todo, el impulso que necesitaban está en Coulson, hemos perdido más de lo que ganamos.

…

Anuncian que Iron Man se ha ido, un jet ha salido sin autorización y nosotros seguimos incomunicados.

Lo han encontrado y van por ello, la iniciativa Vengadores puede ser un éxito o un fracaso, todo depende de sí mismos.

…

El consejo no se quedara sin hacer nada, desobedecí deliberadamente y eso no lo dejaran pasar, por ello cuando oigo de la salida de un misil lo detengo yo mismo, pero era un señuelo.

Logran reestablecer la comunicación y sólo puedo avisar a Stark.

En el centro de mando todas las pantallas reproducen la hazaña de Iron Man, nunca estuve tan satisfecho con una equivocación, el inmaduro de Tony Stark ha probado que es un héroe.

Los vengadores, le han hecho saber a todos los mundos que la tierra no es débil.

…

Cuando se verifica que todos están bien, ordeno trasporte para ir por ellos, la agente Romanoff comunica que tiene al prisionero y que el equipo se reunirá en la torre…

…

La agente vuelve a llamar para decir los planes del grupo, irán a ¿comer?... no puedo negarles un rato de esparcimiento, así que sólo verifico que trasporten al prisionero, dice que una celda similar a la anterior será suficiente.

Una vez en su celda, Loki es interrogado sin resultados. Sí de las declaraciones de los vengadores no sale información valiosa, ordeno usar otros métodos con el prisionero.

…

Los vengadores han arribado al Helicarrier, el consejo directamente toma sus declaraciones y el primero en salir es Stark, él ha compartido sus archivos y datos recaudados de la batalla. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo ha cambiado en él, se muestra más… ¿cooperativo? Ya no es tan presuntuoso y podría decirse que sigue indicaciones… ¿Qué paso con él?

En la pantalla reviso cómo van los demás y encentro algo interesante, le preguntan al capitán su opinión sobre el grupo “Los vengadores”, toma un momento para pensar pero la respuesta que da sorprende:  _“La dinámica que se desarrolló no se podrá repetir, las personalidades, características y habilidades de todos son tan variadas, que no se puede mantener “fijas” en algo tan complejo como un equipo que espere ordenes, lo único seguro es que cuando haya una necesidad, “los vengadores” volverán… pero a menos que se forme un común acuerdo entre todos, no habrá equipo… eso no es algo que se pueda manipular, cada uno debe hacerlo personalmente”._

Ninguno de los informes respalda esa forma de pensar, el capitán ha también ha cambiado… y afortunadamente en positivo; la verdad es que no lo esperaba, esas palabras suenan a algo que Stark diría… es mi imaginación ¿o en tan poco tiempo que han pasado juntos, el impacto de su presencia ha sido enorme?

¿Cómo es esto posible?

…

Me avisan que alguien entro a la celda del prisionero, rápidamente reproduzco en la pantalla lo que sucede.

-           ¿A qué has venido hombre de metal? – Dice Loki

-           A ver cómo estabas, ¿te tratan bien? – Le habla con demasiada familiaridad –No te hagas, sabes muy bien como yo que hay algo pendiente todavía.

-           Fórmate porque muchos quieren arrancarme la cabeza, tal vez tengas el quinto lugar – el prisionero responde con mucha comodidad, tal vez no sean necesarios otros métodos para sacarle información.

-           Ja ja ja mira como muero de risa, de comediante morirías de hambre – Lo malo es que Stark se desespera y también da mucha información.

-           Y tú me aburres – lo arruinaría todo, como ahora.

-           ¿Por qué tu “encantamiento” no funciono conmigo? – ¿De qué habla? ¿A él también trato de “hechizarlo”?

-           Mmmmm sinceramente no lo sé, aunque es interesante, supongo que el artefacto que tienes en el pecho despide una energía similar a la lanza, pero no tanto como para unificarse, de hecho la repele – los hechizos son un tipo de energía, ¿Cómo es que lo controla?

-           ¡Oh entiendo!, ¿Tu linternita trabaja con materia viva no es así?, mi reactor es energía pura –  y ahí está, Stark dijo la respuesta y ahora la sabe el enemigo, ¡Ese idiota debe cerrar la boca!

-           Supongo que entraras en una fase se científico loco e investigaras al respecto, mientras el troglodita de mi hermano este aquí – Loki es demasiado suspicaz.

-           ¿Por qué lo dices psicópata? – y Stark ha bajado todas sus defensas.

-           Porque yo lo haría – son iguales.

-           Y ¿cómo sabes que no se van mañana? – lo está haciendo bien.

-           Pues porque tu harás el vehículo que canalice la energía, para regresar a Asgard, pero me parece que “tardaras” un poco –también había llegado a esa conclusión, no me agrada, pero que Loki mire directamente a la cámara y con su rostro muestre que sabe que alguien lo está viendo será difícil tratarlo.

-           Te odio, no me agradas, me caes mal y… - Stark está siendo un niño nuevamente.

-           Si sie sie, dime algo nuevo… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – ¿Qué trama?

-           Jaja esa si es buena, y ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué me crees capaz de esa locura?

-           En primera no tienes amigos y si los tienes brillan por su ausencia, o no dejas que estén cerca de ti– dice y Stark lo ha afirmado al reaccionar impulsivamente.

-           ¡Cállate! – cuando se altera pierde la razón.

-           En segunda somos muy parecidos, a nuestra manera pero te entiendo – ambos son peligrosos.

-           Ni en sueños, nunca he pensado en dominar al mundo –  Sólo que Stark es muy bocón. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué hace el capitán ahí?

Al parecer no intervendrá.

-           Pero si en arreglarlo tú solo… - regreso mi atención a Loki, él lo ha visto, son muy similares… llamo a la  agente Hill debe detener lo que se pudiera estar gestando ahí - Y en tercera creo que eres el único humano que vale la pena – Antes de dar órdenes me detengo, Loki se interesa genuinamente por Stark – serias una buena mascota – interesante.

¿Por qué el capitán no ha intervenido?

-           ¡Oh sí!, ese es mi gran sueño – al decir eso ¿el capitán muestra… alivio?

-           Sigue así y te subiré de rango – alivio que dura muy poco, ha visto la familiaridad de esos dos.

-           Mira parece que no entiendes lo que es el sarcasmo y ¿sabes qué?, no quiero ser tu amigo  - es peligroso declinar a la ligera algo así, otra vez habla sin pensar - pero eso no implica que no tengas suerte, tendrás mi  compañía de vez en cuando – No, eso no sucederá y por su semblante, el capitán está de acuerdo conmigo.

-           Eres un idiota, ¿por qué harás eso? – aunque tal vez… ya que Loki no se lo esperaba.

-           Sencillo, soy el único humano que puede resistir a tus “encantos” y no me puedes manipular ¡Eso lo hace divertido! Además, como tú dijiste, hay cosas que tenemos en común – desafortunadamente.

-           Sigues teniendo el nivel de mascota – Esta abrumado, tal vez Stark si sepa lo que está haciendo.

-           Y tú sigues encadenado y a merced de tu “querido” hermanito – No, el idiota no lo sabe.

-           ¡¡¡Lárgate!!! – Ahora sí llamo a la agente Hill y le explico la situación

-           ¡¡¡Suficiente!!! – El capitán ha intervenido – no sé porque estás aquí, pero nos vamos – Toma a Stark del brazo y lo arrastra con dureza.

-           Adiós amigo, esperare tu visita –  Hasta Loki se ha dado cuenta, esos dos tienen algo.

-           ¡¡Cállate!! – grita Stark, pero la agente Hill esta por entrar, le digo que espere y vea hacia donde van.

Están en la habitación del Capitán, Hill estará al pendiente de Loki, mientras yo vigilo la habitación, como no hay cámaras en los dormitorios esperare a que salga el primero.

.-.-.-.

Todos los miembros del equipo han salido y están descansando, Romanoff y Barton se encuentran en una estancia, Banner está en la zona de carga y camina sin rumbo, por lo que se ve Thor irá al hangar…

Pero ni el capitán y Stark muestran señales de salir.

Se está haciendo tarde, es obvio que todos necesitan descansar, Banner parece llevarlo muy bien y Thor no es peligroso, por esta noche no habrá problemas, pero esos dos…

¿Será que ellos…? ¿Se quedaran juntos? ¿Dormirán jun…? ¡Qué estupidez estoy pensando!

Cuándo pregunto a la agente Hill sobre una posible relación del capitán con alguien más, niega inmediatamente, cuando le insinúo con quien, no responde y parece ofendida, dice algo sobre sus capacidades de observación y eficiencia. No es suficiente.

-           Romanoff – llamo inmediatamente, pero tarda en contestar.

-           Señor – se oye agitada.

-           ¿Es posible que el Capitan Rogers y Stark puedan tener…?

-           Señor – esta fastidiada - Eso es muy obvio, pasara dentro de corto tiempo o tal vez por lo idiotas que son tarden mucho. Pero es definitivo.

-           Entiendo, ¿Representa algún peligro? – me limito a saber.

-           No se podría definir, pero si me lo permite, personalmente creo que traerá más ventajas que desventajas – muy bien, debo saber más.

-           Descanso agente –digo antes de cortar.

-           Eso intento – Que indisciplinada es cuando el halcón está cerca.  

Al corto tiempo Stark sale muy pálido de la habitación, como dijo la agente… ha pasado algo, creo que él será el que tenga más dificultades.

Antes de intervenir en el tema, asuntos logísticos me llaman, pero cuando me dirijo a ellos veo que Banner está perdido, llamo a la agente Romanoff para que lo atienda, tarda en llegar pero lo conduce a un área más abierta donde podrá estar tranquilo. Me informan de la escancia de Barton, el capitán y Thor en el mirador; al parecer se llevan muy bien, todos ellos: la agente tiene la confianza de Banner y ellanel de él, el capitán y Thor son cercanos… Barton y Stark nunca tienen problemas para encajar… esta batalla realmente unió al todo el equipo.

…

Llego al centro de mando y doy indicaciones en varias áreas se trabajó, se necesita mucha asesoría por que los refuerzos y el material han llegado; organizar y sincronizar todo me lleva bastante tiempo.

En una de las zonas más afectadas veo al Capitán discutir con el jefe de logística.

\- Sigues sin poder dormir soldado – definitivamente paso “algo”, está muy afectado.

\- No hay tiempo para eso, además vine a ver si podía ser de ayuda – el trastorno de sueño es el que habla.

\- Capitán no se ofenda, pero para ayudar tendría que ser un ingeniero o mínimo soldador, además por más súper soldado que sea, hasta usted necesita un respiro, vaya a descansar sigue siendo un hombre… - por su semblante, veo que ningún argumento lo detendrá, aunque no es sano tal vez lo mejor es tenerlo ocupado.

-Señor… quisiera… - está quebrándose.

\- El capitán Roges puede ayudarles con el material pesado, no tiene que esperar a las grúas – ordeno sin esperar a que termine - Capitán – lo conduzco a un lugar más apartado - ¿sucedió algo? – me dirá lo que sabe

-No, nada – no le creo.

-Pues ese nada debe ser importante, todos los héroes descansan, menos usted – no parece querer cooperar, tendré que obligarlo – Después de su declaración, se reunió con Stark en la celda del prisionero ¿Paso algo que debamos saber? – y ahí está, al fin una reacción y por el tipo, posiblemente sólo se trata de lo que pasa entre Stark y el. 

\- ¿Vigila todo lo que pasa? – Se ha dado cuenta.

\- En ocasiones, responda por favor – trato de retomar el hilo.

\- Loki no pretende hacer nada, eso lo dijo Thor, le sugiero que crea en él – se ha cerrado, mejor de lo que creí, lo asimilo “bien” para ser de otra época. Tendré que verificar.

\- Entonces se trata de algo de lo que hablo con Stark en su… - acerté.

\- Eso no le incumbe, no le incumbe a nadie más que a Stark y a mí – por lo letal de su tono puedo deducir que han avanzado bastante, sólo queda saber qué tanto.

\- Capitán, sólo quiero ayudarle, si necesita...

\- Gracias – interrumpe – pero si realmente quiere ayudar, respete el espacio personal de los demás – Su amenaza es palpable.

\- De acuerdo, mañana a las 14:00 horas habrá una reunión en el centro de mando, no falte y descase – es lo último que digo antes de salir, no ha estado tan mal, el capitán es bastante razonable.

Me dirijo al centro de mando, rápidamente termino con los pendientes y me voy a mi habitación, pero me indican que Iron Man tiene intenciones de salir, decido ir a la armería y lo veo.

-           ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – grito sobre el ruido que hacen sus propulsores, son tal para cual.

-           No sé de lo que hablas – trata de ignorarme, pero no lo logra.

-           Al parecer tú y el capitán son los únicos que tienen energía a estas horas – ni ha picado el anzuelo - hasta Loki descansa tranquilamente en su celda.

-           Pues que poco aguantan ¿no crees? – ¿Qué insinúa?

-           ¿Te vas? - tendré que ser directo.

-           No te importa… - tan altanero como siempre - sólo voy a tomar aire, no te preocupes volveré y salvare el día – entre tanto sarcasmo, el idiota muestra que ha cambiado bastante.

-           ¿Por qué necesitas tomar aire Stark? -  sigo siendo directo

-           …- no responde - ¿No tienes algo más interesante que hacer? no sé mmm ¿reconstruir el mundo? Dicen que trataron de destruirlo – eso no me dice nada.

-           ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – indago más.

-           ¿Tú? ¿Preguntando? Pero si lo sabes todo ¿no es así? – otro que sabe sobre la vigilancia, pero eso me ha dado una ventaja.

-           Es verdad lo sé todo – acerté - pero eso no evita que me lo digas con tus propias palabras – lo hará, me dirá todo.

-           No tengo nada que decirte a ti… ¿Qué quieres? –necesita un empujón más…

\- ¿Qué le hiciste al capitán?

-           ¡¡¡Maldición!!! Él no es un soplón, ¡así que tú espiaste! – Reacciono más violento de lo que creí - ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!

-           Según mi base de datos, eres un irresponsable de poca moral, al que no le interesa nadie, pero no tenía registrado ningún tipo de actividad con los de tu mismo sex… - de pronto me apunta con la palma de su mano… tal vez me excedí.

-           ¿Qué quieres? – tengo toda su atención.

-           Stark, lo creas o no, te conozco, te conozco mejor de lo que crees – su semblante no cambia.

-           Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí – está pidiendo ayuda.

-           Debes pensar muy bien en lo que haces, no sólo tú saldrás afectado – eso último marca la diferencia de su actitud.

-           Lo sé – se ha calmado.

-           No lo sabes, por eso te lo estoy diciendo – ahora me escucha con atención.

-           ¿Qué quieres… que haga? – y sí, podre evitar un desastre.

-           Trata de controlarte – está apunto de protestar - “más”… - aclaro con énfasis - sé que te es difícil, pero no seas impulsivo – se ha quedado callado de pronto, parece sorprendido por mis palabras, creo que esperaba una reacción más intolerante de mi parte… tiene miedo - Sólo un idiota te juzgaría… y eso te incluye a ti – reacciona rápidamente - sólo entiende… es inesperado… no creas que será fácil de asimilar, no para todos, tampoco te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, pero… - no me deja continuar, sé que con eso alcanzara.

\- ¡Basta! No sé de qué hablas, me das urticaria… no me esperes despierto – ahora lo veo, sólo necesita tiempo, tal vez lo que haya pasado entre ellos fue intenso, pero muy pronto lo superaran. 

-           Vuelva antes del inicio de la jornada señor Stark – sé que me ha escuchado.

-.-.-

Me despierto y me alisto rogando por que no sea un día como ayer.

Leo un informe con los avances de las reparaciones, tanto del Helicarrier como de la cuidad; la recolección de los “enemigos” termino y las armas serán resguardadas, el consejo me pide reunirnos y son informados de todo esto.

Al salir me avisan sobre el paradero de los vejadores, o por lo menos de los que se encuentran en la nave. Al parecer el primero que se mueve es Thor, visita la celda de Loki.

Voy hacia la sala de proyección.

\- Hermano ¿Cómo estás? – Se miran durante largo tiempo – ¡Loki háblame! – Pide con culpa, no me agrada, podría hacer alguna tontería – Loki debes saber algo… - el enemigo se levanta y camina para enfrentarse a su hermano – cuando te perdí sentí que moría, ¡No sabíamos de ti! Heimdall no te encontraba y no sabía que hacer… ¡Padre y Madre estaban desolados! ¡¡¡Yo sufrí mucho!!! – es impresionante lo sensible que puede ser – pero después Heimdall dijo que estabas en Mitgar, al parecer planeabas algo peligroso, ¡Le pedí a padre que me dejara venir a verte…! tal y como dijiste tuvo que reunir energía oscura… además como él puente está roto ¡Los mundos corren peligro! Sin una forma para trasportamos no podemos protegerlos a todos… - se ha puesto serio de pronto – hermano Padre me encomendó llevarte, debes explicar tus acciones y por favor sé que no soy el indicado para decirte esto pero… no hagas nada imprudente, no sé cómo podré ayudarte – la risa estridente de Loki interrumpe.

\- ¡Es verdad! de todas las tonterías que has dicho ¡En lo último tienes razón! – Thor lo mira confuso, él comienza a caminar por la celda – ¡No eres nadie para hablar de prudencia! Y además ¡No creo en nada de lo que has dicho! ¡¿Sufrir tú?! – Ríe otra vez – tu solamente sufres cuando no obtienes lo que quieres – dice en un susurro, se detiene y mira hacia la cámara – déjame en paz, por lo que sé mi “condena” no se ha dictado, así que yo soy el que no quiere “sufrir” por tu presencia – se sienta nuevamente en el camastro y lo mira con odio - vete hijo de Odín.

\- ¡No Loki! – Niega y se acerca peligrosamente al vidrio – Hermano, no volveré a dejarte… - dice pero Loki se incorpora rápidamente y parece fuera de sus casillas.

\- ¡¡¡Lárgate!!! ¡No entiendes que me repugna verte! ¡Sé que tienes mejores cosas que hacer! deja de fingir que te importo y vete con esa humana que te cambio tanto… - ¡Esta celoso! no puedo creer que todo esto haya sido por los celos de un idiota inmaduro - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te sorprende lo que digo? – Pregunta con soberbia – tú mismo rompiste el Bifrost, así que “venir por mí” fue una buena oportunidad para volver a verla ¿no? – Se acerca nuevamente y Thor parece estar a punto de ceder – se feliz “hermano”, ya no me importa lo que suceda contigo – dice mientras se miran fijamente otra vez, el gran enemigo, es un niño trastornado.

-¡Loki! debes saber algo… ¡mis sentimientos han cambiado! – Loki se aleja y ríe alegremente, es perturbador verlo así -Jane es una amiga, me ayudo cuando padre me desterró, ya no puedo verla como algo más… yo te qui- ¡Otros!, un grito gutural interrumpe su ¿declaración?

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña? – Pregunta Loki hacia la cámara - ¡Oh querido hermano! – Le habla de manera tan suave que confunde – tu corazón es tan voluble que podría compararse con un juego de azar… uno que tus “amantes” siempre pierden – ahora ríe estridentemente, Thor parece desolado y aparta la mirada… - pero dime... ¡Quiero saber! Cuéntame quien es tu siguiente víctima – parece realmente interesado – tal vez sí la conozco, deba ir a darle el pésame – es tan obvio que quiere acabar con la “competencia”, eso es sumamente peligroso, llamo a un equipo de contención, intervendrán cuando les diga.

\- ¡Loki! Detente – derrama lagrimas que el enemigo no ve por estar a espaldas de él - ¡No sigas! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡De eso quiero hablarte!

\- No, ya he perdido el interés – evita verlo y se acomoda en la cama, se acuesta y le da la espalda - vete y…  

\- ¡Debes escucharme! ¡¡¡Por favor hermano!!! – Thor comienza a tocar el vidrio, de hecho está apunto de golpearlo.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?! – Grita y se levanta, estoy por dar la orden -¿Deseas que sea tu chaperón nuevamente? ¡No vez que estoy harto! – pero me detengo.

-Pero loki… -susurra.

\- Siempre que salíamos, ¡Thor el hijo de Odín tenía que conseguir a la mejor doncella o guerrero!  - grita y va bajando la voz, camina lentamente hacia su hermano - ¡Oh! Y es que el heredero al trono no podía pasar una noche sólo, en más de una ocasión tuvimos que huir por que no podías mantener tus pantalones puestos – reclama en un susurro, como si no quisiera que lo oigan.

\- Loki yo…

\- ¡Espera! a veces era divertido ¡Nunca te importa con quien te metes! Sí es la hija de algún consejero, un pastor o la maestra de hechizos de tu hermano – comienza a reír con verdadera alegría – no importa porque Odín te permite todo. 

\- ¡Hermano! – Thor parece reaccionar, esta molesto.

\- No te importa porque madre siempre te perdona – sigue hablando con ese tono letal.

\- A ti también – el ambiente es bastante denso, les ordeno alejarse, esto es algo que sólo los vengadores pueden arreglar.

\- … - se miran y se acercan lentamente… un enfrentamiento es inevitable - ahora que lo pienso, tu respeto por los demás es… nulo – lo mira con una sonrisa siniestra – ¡Hasta nuestros compañeros de batalla! – Dice con fastidio, Thor se pone tenso - tuve suerte – declara ¿a qué se refiere?  Al parecer Thor también tiene dificultades para entender – Gracias al engaño que montaron padre y madre… “ser tu hermano” me salvo…

-Yo no soy así – hay un gran silencio…

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando decidí practicar magia y no con la espada, sé que decepcione a todos; en fin, en esas clases conocí a una persona interesante, la mujer más bella que he visto… inteligente, valiente, fuerte y honrada – ahora el ambiente ha cambiado, la tensión sigue pero Thor parece al borde del llanto – era alguien que realmente valía la pena, una rareza al igual que yo… con su condición de mujer rompía los estándares, ¡Ella quería ser una guerrera! ¡La primera en su tipo…! la alenté a dejar la magia y me lo agradeció. La amaba hermano, fue a la primera que… -levanta la mirada hacia una de las cámaras y guarda silencio - en fin no te aburriré con la triste historia de amor. Cuando ella comenzó a entrenar, paso lo peor que ha sucedido en mi vida… Lady Sif conoció a mi arrogante hermano – Son demasiado complicados.

\- Loki tu… ¡¿Aún la...?!- el dios piensa con el corazón, no es prudente…

-No, aprendí a dejar las estúpidas esperanzas… - se burla pero parece desesperado porque le crea.

-…- Thor está muy nervioso, mira hacia todos lados menos a su hermano, tal vez no haya peligro… llamo a los agentes Romanoff y Barton, no deben dejarlo solo. 

-           Eres un idiota, ella te ama pero la ves como un guerrero, un “amigo” – si le sigue picando perderá el control - es irónico ¿no? todos los que estamos a tu alrededor terminamos sufriendo.

-           No, no puede ser – su angustia es de lo primero que comunico a los agentes.

-           Dime algo, yo me he confesado contigo… me parece justo saber… ¿ya te la has tirado? – ese idiota es más inteligente de lo que creí.

-           ¡¡¡Loki!!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes?!! ¡¿Es qué no tienes…?! – levanta la mano y me informan que el martillo va hacia él.

-           Corazón – repone – No, tú lo has matado – se sienta y parece disfrutar de la vista.

-           ¡¡¡Mentira!!! ¡¡no intentes culparme de algo que no soy responsable!! - ¿Cómo lo hace? Al tomar su martillo su vestimenta lo cubre…

-           Perdón, pero quiero darte la atención que mereces – sigue burlándose.

-           Loki, ¡¡Estas siendo injusto!! hablas como si nunca hubieras hecho algo malo… - parece ir calmándose lentamente, baja su martillo y se inca, cruza una pierna -tengo que recordarte por que te encuentras detrás de ese vidrio

-           … - ahora Loki es el tenso -esto es algo sin importancia.

-           Loki, le hiciste daño a una raza entera… ellos apenas se recuperan, ayer trataste de dominar a un planeta… - habla con pesar, los agentes se encuentran atrás de la puerta y esperan indicaciones.

-           Sabes que estas vidas insulsas no deberían tratarnos por igual, tú eres la vergüenza aquí… - se defiende, comienza a acercarse y baja a su altura.

-           No hables como si fuésemos algo superior – dice mientras lo mira frente a frente.

-           Lo somos, ¿por qué dudas? – está loco.

-           No Loki, no has aprendido nada de este suceso – parece decepcionado y eso hace que Loki se levante y comience a forcejear con las esposas de sus manos.

-           ¡¡¡Y tú no recuerdas las enseñanzas de “nuestro amado padre”!!! – sigue tirando y parece sangrar de una muñeca.

-           Sé más que tu… - ambos detienen todas sus acciones

-           El idiota cree poder pensar ¡Qué extraño! – sigue molestándolo, ordeno a los agentes entrar sin ser vistos, les pido que me comunique si necesitan refuerzos.

-           ¡¡¡Loki!!! ¡¡tú eres el que se comporta como un…!! – me informan que será probable.

-           ¡¡¡Dilo!!! – grita y golpea el cristal con sus manos sangrando.

-           ¡¡¡Asesino!!! – contesta con el mismo volumen de voz, parece que golpeara el vidrio pero de inmediato se detiene - lo siento, yo no… - camina de reversa.

-           … - se mantiene estático ¿son lagrimas? - tal vez lo sea – dice mientras se limpia el rostro, pero se mancha de sangre -¡¿A cuántos insignificantes humanos mate?!¡ ¿Sabes qué? ¡¡No importa! ¡¡¡Acabare con todos!!! – se ha soltado, tiene una mano libre.

-           Agentes – no termino de dar las indicaciones cuando una gran explosión se oye, las cámaras quedan inhabilitadas, antes de poder preguntar qué sucede, me dicen que lo tienen controlado, Loki se liberó de la cámara pero Thor lo golpeo tan fuerte que esta inconsciente, además se ha ido dice que necesita pensar…

-           Esto es un desastre – digo a nadie en particular, ordeno que preparen otra estancia, una más resistente.

…

Me informan de la llegada de Stark, por lo que puedo ver en los vídeos de seguridad esta ebrio, pretende trabajar en el laboratorio y… ¿está limpiando? Masajeo nuevamente el tabique en mi nariz, esos dos también son un desastre… pero por lo menos no dañan el espacio que se les ha dado.

Sucede algo extraño en la celda del prisionero, las cámaras parecen tener algún tipo de interferencia, le comunico eso a la agente Romanoff y ella me informa que esta con el capitán, irá a ver al enemigo. 

Barton me llama, dice que también ira con Romanoff… ahora me comunican que Loki está con Stark, ¡No puede ser! Lo estoy viendo en su celda… ordeno que estén al pendiente y que Barton busque a Thor, Romanoff llamo a Banner para que acompañe al capitán… ¡¿Por qué nadie espera ordenes?!

Salgo del cuarto de mando y voy al laboratorio…

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –pregunto a Stark y como lo pensé esta borracho, me mira con molestia, el capitán está preocupado por él pero lo disimula... Banner esta con la ropa hecha tirones.

-Eres muy lento Niky – que molesto es Stark, abro una de las compuertas y saco un overol de trabajo.

-Afortunadamente nada grave – dice el Capitán.

-Se perdieron de toda la acción – trato de ignorarlo y miro hacia Banner.

-Doctor ¿se encuentra bien? – le extiendo la ropa y trato de disimular la sorpresa de verlo...

-Sí, de maravilla – responde con ironía, no me agrada… pero por lo menos estoy seguro que aquí hay trabajo en equipo.

\- Stark ¿Qué es lo que…? – levanta su mano y bloquea mi mirada

\- Eh… espera un momento, no me hables como si pudieras darme ordenes – dice con presunción - si realmente quieres saber lo que paso, no te será difícil mirar las cámaras que seguramente tienes en todos lados ¿No? – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabrá que no puedo hacerlo? Que hasta que no quiten la interferencia de las cámaras… 

\- Sería mejor si cooperaran – me mira con burla y se apoya (literal y figurativamente) en el capitán, de reojo veo que Banner está muy atento… ya se tienen demasiada confianza.

\- Sie, sería mejor, pero no siempre tienes lo que quieres… - es un… no importa, el capitán y Banner le apoyan.

\- Tal vez sea mejor hablar después, debes estar cansado por la larga noche de… - su sorpresa es un indicador.

-¡Si Niky! gracias por preocuparte – está más preocupado por lo que pensara de él, eso es un aventaja.

-Capitán, la agente Romanoff informa que el prisionero ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿alguna idea de lo que sucedió? – pregunto y sigo analizándolos.

-           No, de hecho no me enfrente a él, pero estoy seguro de que Thor tendrá alguna respuesta – el capitán entiende que sé algo de Sark, con eso tendrán de que preocuparse.

-           De acuerdo – es mejor que me asegure el regreso se Thor– tendremos una reunión a las 14:00 no lo olviden.

-           Si mamá – oigo la última niñería de Stark, le encomiendo a Barton busque al asgardiano, el insolente me dice que será después del desayuno…

Ya nadie tiene disciplina.

\- Hill vigile personalmente a nuestro invitado –

-Si señor – que alivio.

-.-.-

14:15 y ni el capitán, Stark o Thor se encuentran. Todos ya estamos sentados en la mesa de operaciones… ¿en dónde están?

-           Hill ¿en dónde están los demás? – pregunto con irritación.

-           Thor no ha llegado… - dice mientras busca en la tableta que tiene con el ceño fruncido.

-           ¿Y...? – digo sin contemplación.

-           No encuentro al Capitan ni a Stark, no tengo reportes de salidas o...

-           No han salido – dice simplemente Romanoff, mira a Barton y comienzan a reír.

-           ¿Entonces donde…? – Banner levanta los hombros para demostrar su confusión.

-           Sólo deles 5 minutos señor – dice Barton mientras sube los pies a la mesa.

-           Llámalos – ordeno a Romanoff pero veo que no está de acuerdo - ¿también quieres darles 5 minutos? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

-           Debería tener más consideraciones señor – ¿esta retándome? Levanto una ceja y ella resopla.

-           Capitán… - guarda silencio un momento - Jarvis comunícame… entiendo están ocupados, pero es importante – Banner parece muy sorprendido, pero ahora miramos a Barton que ríe a carcajada limpia – Cap es un poco tarde, recuerdan que nos veríamos a las 14:00 ¿no? – no sé qué le dice pero eso la hace reír – sólo le quería informar que lleva 15 minutos de retraso… - sigue riendo y me mira – ya viene.

-           ¡Qué felicidad! – respondo con sarcasmo – ¿y Stark?

-           No se preocupe señor, seguramente el Cap lo traerá – dice mientras se incorpora y mira con algo de preocupación a Banner.

-           Hill ¿y el invitado? – todos parecen unos niños.

-           Sigue inconsciente señor – por fin una buena noticia.

-           Podemos comenzar – pide seriamente Banner, ¿y ahora que tiene él?

Pasa otro largo rato en silencio, con las miradas nada discretas de los agentes, la confusión de Banner y el ceño fruncido de Hill, creo que me dará migraña.

-           Bien, ¿Qué sucedió en la mañana? – se hace un recuento del incidente y Hill copia todo.

-           ¿Algo que les parezca fuera de lugar? – pregunto y por la expresión de Barton, sé que oculta algo - ¿algo que quieran compartir? – le pregunto directamente y Romanoff también parece querer saber.

-           Lamento la tardanza – entra el capitán y más obvio no puede ser, tiene el cabello revuelto, la ropa desacomodada, las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados ¡¡Esto parece una horrible novela!!

-           ¿Dónde está Stark? – salta de la impresión y se sonroja más, llevo una mano al rostro y comienzo a negar, ¡Son unos idiotas!

-           Se siente… indispuesto, no pudo venir – apenas si puede hablar, respira profundamente antes de continuar – está realmente cansado, me ofrecí para informarle de la reunión – detiene su parloteo al oír las risas de los agentes - ¿Está bien? – pregunta y resoplo fuertemente, abro los ojos y… ¿es disgusto lo que veo en Banner?

-           No – digo y antes de comience a replicar – pero nos arreglaremos, que esto no vuelva a suceder – ya parece más tranquilo.

Durante toda la reunión hay varias cosas que me llaman la atención, la primera es la cohesión que han logrado, todos “Los vengadores” se sienten muy cómodos entre ellos, es obvio de Barton y Romanoff, pero me sorprende Banner y el capitán, pero sí sucede lo que me estoy temiendo (ya que acerté con Stark y el capitán) tal vez suceda algo incómodo entre los tres; no podría explicarlo pero… tal vez puedan arreglarlo. Lo segundo es que, aunque Stark no esté aquí, se nota que ha influido en el equipo, el capitán y Banner se niegan a trabajar en S.H.I.E.L.D. y tal vez sea lo mejor… aunque no termine de gustarme.

Dejando claro como trabajaríamos, les despido pidiéndoles que hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

Veo cómo interactúan y creo que lo harán bien.

Llamo a Hill y le pido que me de los reportes que han llegado; al parecer Thor ha vuelto, inmediatamente lo comunico, el capitán es con el que mejor se lleva, solicita habar con él y se lo concedo.

…

Veo al Capitán y a Thor en un salón recreativo, hablan y por lo que entiendo sucede lo que pensaba.

¿Es que hay algún tipo de moda?

Que molesto… ¡Demasiado drama!

Cuando terminan de hablar ¡Que sorpresa! el capitán irá a ver trabajar a Stark.

De reojo veo que la agente Romanoff entra.

-           ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunta con… ¿interés?

-           ¿A qué se refiere? – volteo y la miro directamente.

-           A la pareja del año – ríe mientras habla.

-           ¿Cuál? – pregunto con fastidio.

-           ¿Cuantas hay? – parece extrañada, pero no le creo.

-           3 – contesto y vuelvo a mi lugar.

-           Me refiero a los más idiotas – dice con alegría.

-           Están en el laboratorio – informo y le hago espacio.

-           ¿Puedo ver con usted señor? – le doy más espacio y se acerca a mí.

-           ¿Esto le parece divertido agente? – digo mientras desplazo en la pantalla las imágenes de Stark, el capitán y Banner, siguen en el laboratorio.

-           Un poco… - estoy por reprenderla – pero es vital para el equipo, me imagino que tiene las mismas sospechas que yo.

-           Banner – digo inmediatamente - ¿Habrá problemas ahí?

-           Seguramente sí, pero el doctor es alguien razonable, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-           Es extraño agente – tanteo el terreno – parece tenerles bastante confianza – se tensa y mira hacia la pantalla.

-           ¿No debería? – parece perturbada, entrecierro los ojos y guardamos silencio, sólo se oye el parloteo de Stark con Banner.

-           Supongo que sí, ya que son…

-           Mi equipo – me interrumpe.

-           No olvide que también esta con S.H.I.E.L.D.

-           ¿Cómo podría? Usted me lo recuerda cada que puede.

Guardamos silencio mientras vemos la interacción de esos 3, Banner entra al terreno de lo obvio… y los otros dos idiotas no lo ven. Noto que Barton está ingresando, su turno ha terminado y ahora Hill es la que vigila al prisionero.

-           ¡Con que aquí están! – dice mientras se acomoda entre los dos – ¿De qué me perdí? – habla de lo mismo que Romanoff.

-           ¿Tu también te preocupas por “el equipo”? – pregunto con sarcasmo a Barton, me mira mientras despliega más cámaras del laboratorio.

-           ¡Claro! ¿Por qué más estaría aquí? – parece ofendido, me doy un masaje en las cienes y nos limitamos a escuchar – wow Banner sí que se sorprendió – vemos que él doctor va a su habitación.

-           Imagina cuando se entienda así mismo – dice Romanoff – y mira a Stark, a progresado – señala y vemos como acorrala al capitán.

-           Creo que esto ya es morboso – digo al aire y ambos me miran, se miran y levantan los hombros, de igual manera seguimos escuchando.

¡Valla! El capitán toma la mano de Stark y salen del laboratorio.

...

-           ¡¡Oh!! Pregunta incomoda – Barton es muy escandaloso -¿Le habrá propuesto eso al capi? O…

-           No, están hablando de la relación semi estable de Stark – explico con fastidio ¿por qué yo tengo que ponerlos al corriente?

-           Potts – aclara Nomanoff

-           Woa – responde con sorpresa – ¡Tensión! ¡¡Tensión!! ¡¡¡Tensión!!!– repite Barton con alegría - ¿A dónde van?

-           Tú lo sabes – señala la agente.

-           ¿Lo sé? – Baron está confundido pero por su mirada parece recordar -¡Oh! Entiendo, lo malo es que ahí no hay micrófonos – nos quedamos en silencio y parece que tienen una discusión.

-           ¡Hasta ahí llego el romance! – predice Romanoff al ver que Stark se suelta.

-           No lo creo Nat, parece que van a hablar- están sentados en una de las planchas y de pronto Stark lo besa.

-           Wooooo, te lo dije – dice Barton mientras pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de la agente – supongo que nos estamos perdiendo de mucho drama y explicaciones… bla, bla, bla...

-           El Cap se puso muy rojo – señala la agente, eso me hace pensar en la seriedad de nuestra observación – seguramente le dijo algo vergonzoso –ya olvide porque estamos viendo esto.

-           Parece que se le fue toda la sangre a la cabeza –repone Barton – ¡Mira! ahora están riendo…

-           ¡¡Lo va a besar! – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, como si no estuvieran viendo que el capitán toma a Stark del rostro, creo que esto ya está pasando de lo molesto a…

-           ¡Oh! ¡Sabía que era demasiado para él! – dice Romanoff y es verdad, el capitán se ha levantado y se aleja de Stark.

-           Están haciendo demasiado teatro… - dice seriamente Barton, ¡Al fin! alguien que piensa – lo peor es que no escuchamos – sin poder evitarlo me doy un golpe en la frente.

-           Dame paciencia – ruego a quien sea que este arriba.

-           Supongo que ya lo arreglaron – habla Romanoff mientras vemos como se abrazan.

-           ¡Oh que lindo! Como en diario de una pasión - ¡¿Qué?! La agente y yo lo miramos con incredulidad, él comienza a toser – el Cap lo beso al fin – dice y ambos volteamos a la pantalla, que sorpresa se están besando – se lo perdieron – se burla.

-           Como sea – digo y esperamos un largo rato.

...

-           ¡Vaya! – y es que es algo sorprendente –sí que son intensos – dice Romanoff pues tardan mucho en separarse.

-           Mira, ¿Qué le habrá dicho el Cap? Tony está enojado – vemos que el capitán se sienta nuevamente en la plancha y parece estar ignorándolo.

-           Pues al parecer ya terminaron – digo mientras la agente hace un acercamiento… parecen discutir nuevamente.

-           Pero Stark es muy insistente señor – Romanoff tiene razón, otra vez lo está besando y el Capitán no parce querer resistirse – ciertamente han avanzado bastante – analiza.

-           Demasiado diría yo – Barton hace un gesto extraño y ya veo porque –no es sano ver a Tony metiéndole mano a un héroe nacional – es verdad.

-           Lo extraño es que, dicho héroe no se queda atrás – la agente parece muy intrigada – señor ¿en los tiempo del capitán no creo que…? 

-           No, no lo hacían – respondo para no seguir viendo – eran los 40´s no podían ni tomarse de la mano.

-           Pensé que al Cap se le está dificultando “adaptarse” a nuestra época – dice Barton con la misma confusión. 

-           Y tiene dificultades – señalo pues el capitán aleja a Stark y parece que correrá – ¿Ven?

-           Mmmm más melodrama – protesta Barton y es que nuevamente discuten, pero de pronto creo que todos cerramos los ojos – enserio debería dejar de manosearlo – reclama Barton.

-           Pues parece que el capitán piensa lo mismo – dice la agente, mientras vemos como le dice algo que parece ser severo y Stark deja esa actitud de violador –ahora si termino todo – se acuestan y miran al cielo -Señores creo que estarán ahí un rato – Romanoff se estira y camina hacia la salida – voy por mi otro objetivo, nos vemos – voltea y dice lo último para Barton.

-           ¿Quién es su objetivo? – pregunta mientras pasa saliva, ¿puede ser más obvio? Esta desvistiendo a la agente con la mirada.

-           Banner – respondo y comienzo a leer más informes.

-           Creo que ella es la doctora corazón – pareciera que medita algo “trascendental” – le queda – me sonríe pero al ver mi cara se pone serio, toce y sale sin decir nada.

¡¿Cómo es que llegue a rodearme de tantos idiotas?!

O ¿será que el amor es lo que los hace así?  

Todos a mi alrededor se sorprenden al verme palmear con fuerza mi propio rosto. Soy tan estúpido al hacerme esa pregunta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?
> 
> Espero no haberl@s confundido, Tony, Howard y Fury… ¡creo que fue demasiado de lo mismo! Ademas quise satirizar un poco la propia historia...
> 
> Bueno, díganme sus impresiones y a quien quieren escuchar en el siguiente capítulo, en la lista están Natasha, Bruce, Hulk, Thor, Clint y… ¡sorpresa! El orden será dependiendo de ¿los votos recaudados?
> 
> Finalmente me gustaría compartir algo…
> 
> Cuando comencé a escribir esto plantee hacer Stony en general (basado en películas, series y comics), en primera mi objetivo era “adaptar” y pensé que no habría mejor manera de conservar los sucesos “originales” que, narrando bajo la mirada de Steve y Tony; lo que quiero decir, es que el proyecto tiene varias fases, lo que está por finalizar es una de ellas.
> 
> Seguiré escribiendo, pero ahora de forma más dinámica y activa, eso es porque mi objetivo cambio, ahora pretendo homogeneizar lo que ya está (como la relación que tienen estos dos) con lo “nuevo” (las películas nuevas, las series y los universos del comic que me gustan).
> 
> En fin…
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo(a)s, lamento la tardanza pero pro fin aquí esta, este nuevo cap es el último con este tipo de narrativa (ahora sí, no se adelanten) espero que lo disfruten y comenten (ya saben lo que siempre pido).

Natasha dice…

 

Clint, Clint, ¡eres un estúpido! ¡Un idiota! ¡Un tonto!

 

Y al parecer, después de todo, yo… soy una niña.

 

Quesera tirar de mis cabellos y golpearme contra algo por lo estúpida que soy… ¡¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?!

 

…

 

Antes de esta "tarea" Barton y yo éramos lo de siempre… mejores amigos, compañeros y en ocasiones amantes, pero sólo cuando la misión lo necesitara. Pero ahora todo es tan diferente.

 

Él ha sido el único que conoce como soy realmente ¡el único al que puedo confiarle todo…! la única persona que me importa.

 

¡Es por eso que no lo entiendo!

 

¡¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?!

 

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… el juego que teníamos Clint y yo era divertido, siempre era lo mismo él intentaba cazarme y yo me iba burlándole y dejándolo casi moribundo; pero sólo cuando le sugerí que podía vencerme con una jugada sucia y el respondió que jamás me haría daño… fue cuando reaccione ¿tantos deseos tenia de morir? ¡¿El dolor era tan insoportable?!

 

¡Si! lo admito, ya no quería vivir… y aun puedo recordar con remordimientos el querer terminar con todo, el odiar a Clint por no asesinarme cuando tuvo la oportunidad… ¡oh! Como duele pensar en eso; pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentirme agradecida, tener el amor incondicional del idiota es tan agradable… agradezco también estar entre sus brazos, es su cama, poder tocarle y sentirlo.

 

Clint Barton es el idiota más grande que he conocido, lo es porque… ¿Quién más podara amar a un monstruo como yo? Sólo un idiota tan grande que tenga un buen corazón… y sí, lo sé, fue un asesino al igual que yo ¡pero él se redimió! se unió a S.H.I.E.L.D. para ya no seguir con la mierda de vida que se tiene como matón, espía o doble espía… en fin, él tuvo el valor y la fuerza para decir: ¡ya basta! Y aunque siegue "eliminado" algunos objetivos… aunque engañamos y mentimos sin discriminación, tenemos el consuelo que esto salva vidas… a veces siento que sólo por él estoy aquí… Y tengo miedo, temo por que en algún momento pueda estar nuevamente en peligro ¡muero de miedo al pensar que…! Seré responsable de eso…

 

¡No! ¡Eso no sucederá! Y es que ahora creo en algo más positivo…

 

Es por eso que, tengo muy presente y con algo de vergüenza, lo que pasó después de "despertarlo", pero no es que no me guste el resultado, pues gracias a ello estoy con él ahora pero… es que fui una verdadera idiota.

 

Flashback

 

Antes de entrar a su habitación muchas ideas me bombardeaban: ¡Tengo miedo! Entrar puede ser doloroso, ¡¿y si me ha olvidado?! No… hay algo pero ¡Y si no ha olvidado lo que hice!

 

Después de mucho reñirme, me arme de valor y me dije: ¡Camina cobarde! Ruega perdón sí es necesario pero entra de una buena vez… ¡YA!

 

Al ingresar vi que lo han amarrado, por "seguridad" me dijeron, como si no pudiera noquearlo nuevamente…

 

\- Clint –le llamé con voz firme – despierta idiota –dije antes de acercarme – no eres tan débil como me quieres hacer creer.

 

\- ¡ahggrr! – se quejó con dolor y no puede hacer nada más que secar su sudor, el medico había dicho que no tenía daños físicos, que pronto estaría bien, pero… – ¡sal de aquí! – Gritaba y suplicaba - ¡déjame!

 

\- Clint, se ha ido… - trate de explicarle - estás conmigo… "con la mujer más hermosa que has visto en tu jodida vida" – le recordé la primera tontería que me dijo, antes de intentar matarme.

 

\- ¿Nat? – Reconozco que él es el único que puede decirme así y no morir después – ¿otra vez piensas torturarme? – Me dijo con dolor - ¿comenzaras a cambiar mis recuerdos? – al oír eso, rápidamente imagine todo lo que el maldito le hizo… ¡estaba tan enojada que tome su mentón e hice que me viera!

 

\- No, sólo voy a cuidarte – sé que a pesar de mi rudeza, le hable con toda la delicadeza que puede.

 

\- Eres la mejor alucinación que he tenido… - seguramente en medio de la tortura decía tonterías como esa - dolerá mucho cuando apuñales mi espalda- susurro antes de volver a dormir.

 

Después de eso paso una jodida hora y cuando respondió como debería, le explique mi "método" para traerlo de vuelta, aunque también parecía muy confundido por mis planes, la verdad sólo pensaba en vengarme del loco.

 

\- Está bien, ya me encuentro mejor y pronto podremos ir a partirle su… - comience a reír con irritación, le tome de los hombros y lo volví a sentar en la cama.

 

\- Quieto… no estás en condiciones de decir nada – seque por última vez el sudor de su frente, pero cuando me disponía a salir él me dijo:

 

\- Nat, ya estoy bien… no lo dejare pasar – tomo mi mano y me volvió a sentar junto a él - nada impedirá que vaya y…- en un impulso de esos que sólo me han dado una vez en la vida, tome su mentón y lo bese, sentí que él estaba sorprendido pero de inmediato me correspondió.

 

\- No te pido que te quedes y no hagas nada, sólo... ¿No quieres descansar primero? –Propuse al susurrar entre sus labios, antes de acomodarme sobre su regazo – ¿no quieres paz y tranquilidad? ¿Aunque sea por un momento? eso es lo que necesitas – sus manos me tomaron, me acercaron con increíble facilidad a su pelvis, sus brazos pasaron por toda mi espalda y se detuvieron en mi cintura – debes recuperarte – dije antes de besarlo con más ahínco.

 

\- ¿Me ayudaras? – Lo abrace con firmeza y respire para tratar de normalizarme –no huyas – y por extraño que parezca sabía lo que quería hacer… Oculte mi rostro entre su hombro y grite internamente ¡No quiero hacerlo, pero…! ¡No debo…! ¡Tengo que seguir sola!

 

\- Sabes que no puedo darte nada – dije con firmeza.

 

\- Eres mi mejor amiga, estas dispuesta a morir por mi… ¿Y no puedes corresponderme? –preguntó Clint con sarcasmo, pero contrario a lo que creí no estaba molesto – Natasha, sabes que me quieres, tanto como yo a ti – dijo con alegría antes de volver a besarme… estaba por perderme… derritió el hielo que tengo por corazón – no tengas miedo – dijo entre mis labios… ¡aun no sé cuándo es que comencé a llorar! No lo recuerdo – eres más fuerte de lo que crees – al final sentí como beso mi frente y me arrulló entre sus brazos.

 

\- No lo soy… - Admití mientras temblaba – y es verdad… - mi boca volvió a darme una mala pasada…– te quiero – susurre y es seguro que me oyó, lo sentí por los latidos tan intensos de su corazón – es por eso que no puedo tenerte, todo lo que toco muere – explique antes de sepárame con agilidad – es mejor así – me levante y me disponía a irme, pero al parecer no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

 

\- Hoy estuve a punto de morir – sus fuertes brazos me tomaron por sorpresa - estoy seguro que a pesar del hechizo, el dolor que sentía no era por ello… - su mentón se recargo en uno de mis hombros – quieres evitar mi sufrimiento, pero eres la principal causante de el – sus palabras fueron una acusación que murió con la suavidad de sus caricias.

 

\- Clint… yo- me interrumpió con un beso rudo.

 

\- Somos fuertes – dijo mientras nos miramos tan intensamente que… es por eso que sólo con él puedo estar tan expuesta y no sentirme débil.

 

\- Está bien – cierre mis ojos y me limite a sentir sus caricias.

 

…

 

Hoy desperté después de un largo sueño reparador en los brazos del idiota de Barton, soñé con lo que antes había pasado… al abrir los ojos lo primero que puede ver fue su estúpida sonrisa; sé que debería detener la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, pues al estar tan cerca de mi corre tanto peligro, pero no puedo apartarlo… una parte de mí, la más débil que tengo, dice que debo disfrutar todo lo que pueda de él… y de hecho lo hago, aun con todos mis remordimientos.

 

Al levantamos, nos despertamos completamente y luego de algo de "ejercicio físico vigoroso", él se da una ducha; aun con las quejas del idiota, nos preparamos para nuestras actividades.

 

Es algo extraño pero ambos nos estamos acostumbrando rápidamente a lo que parece ser una vida "doméstica"; primero, el desayuno comienza con todos los miembros del ¿equipo?... o eso que formamos; es raro, por eso todavía no me atrevo a dar un nombre concreto a lo que somos. En fin, mientras discutimos cosas sin importancia, me he dado cuenta que todos nos vamos conociendo mejor… ¡todos! sin excepción, desde el tonto de Barton y hasta el excéntrico de Thor nos interesamos verdaderamente por los otros, además el ambiente es tan… ¿confiable?... bueno la forma en la que interactuamos hace que las verdades salgan sin dificultad. Prueba de eso es que ni yo he podido negarme a responder algunas estupideces de Stark.

 

De hecho, en varias ocasiones durante nuestros "puntos de encuentro", como desayunos y horas libres, se han dado interesantes sucesos, en general puedo decir que todos nos hemos relacionado satisfactoriamente. Dichos sucesos, van desde la interacción del Cap y Thor con la tecnología, donde sus reacciones sorprendidas o confusas valen oro, la extraña "camarería" que están formado Clint y Stark, pues al parecer ambos tienen algo en común (debo averiguar qué es), hasta mí no tan "esperada" interacción con Banner y hasta Hulk.

 

En fin, esos idiotas suelen colmarme la paciencia y en más de una ocasión he pensado seriamente en lesionar a alguno, pero… hay algo en todo esto, algo que estoy segura, no me deja pensar con claridad... algo que me dice "esto es lo más cercano a una familia". Es estúpido, irracional, para nada planeado pero en tan poco tiempo siento a estos 5 idiotas como mis hermanos… bueno, entiendo a Thor en este sentido, el incesto nos va a los dos. Y ahora que lo recuerdo odio a Clint por no habérmelo dicho antes, fue extraño verlo con mis propios ojos, pero Thor en verdad parece amar al idiota de Loki; de hecho gracias a la interacción de los "hermanos" y las visitas de Stark hemos conocido mejor al dios, hasta he llegado a pensar tal vez tenga algo bueno… el amor de Thor no es gratis y… ¡que estupidez! ¡Me estoy volviendo blanda!

 

…

 

Por otro lado he seguido observando a Stark. Entre su trabajo en el laboratorio y sus escapadas con el capitán, sus visitas al prisionero han sido lo más interesante; esos dos tienen el ego hasta el cielo ya veces no entiendo como es que se aguantan, ¿Cómo es que el capitán los soporta más de una hora juntos? Es demasiado paciente, ambos parecen cortados con la misma tijera, pero lo más interesantes es lo que provocan en el pobre Cap.

 

Cuando Stark visita a Loki es cuando el Cap lo está "vigilando", no importa el horario pero es casi seguro que esa visita termine en una pelea estilo "yo soy más que tu"; afortunadamente Stark parece aprender mucho del prisionero y no todo es tiempo perdido. Pero el Cap paga las consecuencias de permitirle al egocéntrico ver al otro egocéntrico, termina tan avergonzado por su "relación" que es gracioso verlos decir tonterías.

 

De hecho ayer Stark acepto que el trabajo que hicimos debería repetirse, por regaños del Cap invito a todos (a mí con reservas) para vivir en la antigua Torre Stark; por lo que sé el primer invitado en aceptar fue Banner, después Thor agradeció y prometió volver, el capitán acepto inmediatamente pero explico que primero daría un recorrido al país, y finamente Clint y yo dijimos que lo pensaríamos.

 

Pero en fin, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, el equipo es bueno, lo admito… pero hay algunos… posibles… futuros… aprietos que… ¡Demonios! Apenas si puedo entenderme a mí misma, es demasiado complicado para entenderlo… ¿Será por eso que Banner me despierta mucha empatía?

 

Suspiro con resignación al pensar en su situación, él está muy confundido, podría decirse que hasta perdido, pero… sé que el afable doctor ha demostrado estar a la altura de muchas dificultades, es por eso y por extraño que me parezca que confió en él.

 

Es obvio que para él es complicado interactuar con "personas" que, no le temen, lo miran como un igual y hasta le aprecian; no concibo completamente porque le atrae Stark, pero si puedo entender que es lo que les une… además de todo el tiempo que pasan juntos, ambos son igual de ñoños para la ciencia, tienen casi los mismos gustos e intereses, en fin, "hablan el mismo idioma".

 

Con Thor, por otro lado se lleva bien, le pregunta con naturalidad por su hogar y escucha atentamente sus relatos, pero Hulk (porque ya sale muy a menudo) es el que se relaciona "mejor" con el dios nórdico, sus extravagantes poderes son fuera de este mundo y ambos se "entienden" en tanto a fuerza se refiere; con Thor, Hulk puede ser él mismo… y ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, creo que la salida del gigante verde es responsabilidad de ambos, Stark y Thor. Stark le dio a Banner la seguridad necesaria para interactuar con su contra parte y Thor ha sido el seguro que buscaba Bruce. Sí, estoy segura de lo que pienso, y lo sé porque sí alguien puede intentar detener a Hulk, ese es el Asgardiano.

 

Mmmmm aunque también debo contar la interacción que mantiene con Clint, él siempre ha sido un hablador que puede meter la pata, pero nadie puede dudar que sus tonterías te hacen sentir acogido; y aunque él y yo seamos "solamente" humanos, debo reconocer que Clint maneja mucho mejor la compañía de Hulk que yo, es por eso que Banner se abre de manera diferente con él. Esto es algo fastidioso porque personalmente me "impuse" acercarme al doctor y de hecho mis intentos no habían funcionado hasta que el idiota de Barton me dijo que fuera natural con él… poco a poco he aprendido a soltarme y ya no temer… pues ese maldito "empujón" que me dio, me afecto más de lo que debería.

 

En fin, he llegado al punto en el que yo misma me digo que no debo preocuparme tanto por él, ya que no soy su madre, pero el tonto de Banner lo arruina pues sólo me agradece y es… ¡es tan molesto!

 

Finalmente puedo decir que mi primer percepción de como el Cap interactúa con el doctor, no ha cambiado mucho, el capitán es alguien sumamente inteligente, confiable, demasiado amable para su propio bien; en fin sabe tratar con Banner, y a pesar de los posibles… futuros… aprietos qué sé, se darán, no todo está perdido. El capitán como líder nato sabrá cómo reaccionar.

 

Banner me preocupa, y no porque sea mi misión "contenerlo", Bruce Banner es quien me inquieta, sinceramente deseo que el doctor no sufra demasiado.

 

…

 

Ahora entiendo por qué Fury se molesta, somos tan diferentes y complicados, hacemos una terrible novela.

 

Dos asesinos a sangre fría que cuando están juntos no pueden pensar con claridad.

 

Dos "dioses" argardianos desesperados, uno que quiere la atención del otro, sin saber que ya la tiene, y el más torpe que no ve los celos y aprecio retorcido de su "hermano".

 

Y la pareja estelar, los más intensos y dramáticos de la "historia", hechos el uno para el otro dice Loki, pues de qué otro modo se explicaría que la paciencia del capitán sea equiparable a la estupidez de Stark, o sea infinita; además están sus personalidades ¿cómo es que alguien tan tradicional y reservado pueda darse la oportunidad de brincar tantos tabúes de su época? porque estoy segura que no acepto tan fácilmente que le gusta un hombre y no cualquiera, sino uno mujeriego, narcisista, egocéntrico… en fin toda una fichita, eso no debió hacerlo más fácil.

 

Tal vez siempre me preguntare ¿Qué le vio?

 

Todos somos todo un caso.

 

Bruce dice…

 

¡No esperaba nada de esto y no sé qué hacer…! cuando decidí "acompañar" a la agente Romanoff en lo que fue "la salvación del planeta", no creí encontrarme con algo similar ¡Vamos pues! al ser convocado por S.H.I.E.L.D. pensé que era una broma o un engaño, pero resulto ser algo tan importante como para poner en peligro a todos y arrestarse a sacar "al otro sujeto". Poco a poco la información vino a mí y comprendí que tanto Hulk y yo éramos indispensables: un cubo de gran energía en manos de un psicópata del espacio, personas "encantadas", un dios mitológico (que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas), el Capitán América revivido y Tony Stark, del cual pensaba que su atención sólo podía estar en sí mismo.

 

Es entonces que la bomba explotó y todos necesitamos unirnos para acabar con un ejército del espacio. Hasta ahí todo fue coherente… pero sólo hasta que Tony hablo con Hulk y él de obedeció, mi mente se nublo…

 

Tony Stark es todo lo que creí, pero por extraño que parezca cumplió y rebasó mis expectativas, inesperadamente puedo decir que es la única y primer persona que no me teme…me mira y habla con tanta confianza que… me doy cuenta que ¡ni Betty me hacía sentir así! Al trabajar juntos es tan cómodo que me doy cuenta que ya no recordaba cómo era convivir con alguien sin presiones…

 

¡Estar con él es tan extraño! me agrada y sorprende al mismo tiempo, él esta tan seguro sobre la utilidad y bienestar que Hulk puede ser, que a pesar de estar incrédulo todavía, una parte de mí quiere creer en lo que me dice…

 

Y ahora, como si no tuviera tantas cosas en las qué pensar me doy cuenta que El Capitán América y la razón de mi confusión son muy cercanos ¿Cómo es que no lo vi?

 

…

 

Durante mi infancia, soñaba con ser el Capitán América (como todo niño). Me gradué de la universidad dos años antes de lo esperado y busque reproducir el suero del súper soldado para el gobierno.

 

Al iniciar estuve bajo las órdenes del General Ross, pero pronto fui el líder del programa de Renacimiento con base en Pittsburgh. Sin darme cuenta, todo iba tan bien… Me comprometí con la hija de Ross, Betty… y aunque nadie puede probarlo, experimente con la formula en más de una ocasión con civiles…. Eso es algo que sigue sin dejarme dormir hasta ahora.

 

El caso es que, parece algo karmico, pues la última prueba (la definitiva), me transformó el gigante de piel verde y de capacidad intelectual limitada.

 

Antes de "esto", sólo era guiado por su instintos, si me enojaba, excitaba o temía por algo me trasformaba sin poder impedirlo… me ha costado mucho pero como dice Tony "ya puedo controlarlo", y ahora en donde estoy, lo hace más fácil… en ocasiones.

 

Es obvio que todos son muy "amables" y afortunadamente ellos son auténticos, cuando estoy a su lado ya no me siento tan solo y desesperado, creo que hasta podría acostúmbrame a vivir nuevamente con las personas y eso me da miedo… la furia que tengo es tanta que es un alivio "sacarla" de vez en cuando, Thor ha sido de mucha ayuda…

 

Pero debo confesar que, hablar con Hulk fue toda una sorpresa, fui tan tonto al temer y huir de una parte de mí mismo que espero jamás vuelva a suceder…. Por eso aprecio mucho a Thor, el entiende mejor al otro sujeto.

 

Natasha y Clint se comportan como mis cuidadores oficiales, creen que deben protegerme, aunque aun no entiendo de que, ni por qué… me agrada.

 

Steve es un gran líder, que aun fuera de la pelea me reconforta seguir sus órdenes pero… no entiendo porque se dio una oportunidad con Tony, no creo que sea malo pero no pensé que alguien de su época pudiera adaptarse rápidamente a los cambios… eso me hace sentir mal pues yo no he podido hacerlo completamente…

 

Desde que Betty está a salvo de mí no había pensado en la posibilidad de que… bueno que me guste alguien otra vez… es por eso que no entiendo como Tony y su arrolladora personalidad arrasaron con mi cordura, me gusta y es muy extraño para mi pensar en eso… es alguien que me entiende y no teme a lo que pueda hacer el otro sujeto… me acepta totalmente, no le costó nada… durante toda mi estancia aquí fue la primer persona que se interesó por mi estado y fue tan extraño no ver miedo, morbo o ambición en la mirada que me dirigía que… ¡oh dios! Su curiosidad ha sido placentera. Es como un niño que quiere descubrir cómo funciona el mundo y qué hacer para cambiarlo… Tony es alguien a quien podría seguir sin dificultad, alguien por quien daría la vida sin pensarlo y… me siento tan extraño al verlo con el Cap, sé que jamás haría algo contra eso que tienen, pero no puedo evitar sentir… esto.

 

En fin acepto que también me extrañaron sus acciones, ¿Cómo es que se fijó en alguien tan opuesto a él?

 

¡Pero que tonto soy!… el capitán es alguien perfecto… tan amable, responsable, tan bueno… no tiene ninguna mancha, es la viva imagen de la pulcritud y todo lo bueno… es obvio que Tony amaría algo así. Hasta yo puedo decir que desde que lo vi por primera vez, supe que el capitán es lo que yo nunca seré, yo soy el producto de un accidente que sólo intentaba replicarlo, soy un resultado que ni si siquiera puede compararse con él; mi falla al parecer no es sólo ser un hombre verde… Steve me explico que el doctor Erskine lo escogió por su forma de ser, el hombre que fue antes del experimento es la clave para todo… ¡fuimos unos tontos al no ver esa "pequeña variable"! ¡y lo peor es que no puedo evitar compárame con él!

 

Sé que ya no soy una mala persona, pero jamás podre parecerme siquiera. El capitán es tan valiente y seguro… yo en cambio tengo tanto miedo y enojo, llega a cansarme todo el control que debo tener para no lastimar a nadie…

 

Afortunadamente todo se está haciendo más fácil… ¡hasta Hulk parece apoyarme al decir que soy muy fuerte…! Sobre esto hay algo que me parece imposible, ¡que alguien como Tony haya creído tanto en mí como para incentivarme a hablar con Hulk…! Es tan… ¡se supone que soy alguien inteligente! Pero la verdad es que sólo había pensado en "contenerlo", hasta que descubriera la forma de morir… Tony en cambio, vio algo obvio al pedirnos charlar.

 

Es así como descubrí que Hulk no quiere hacer daño a nadie, sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz… y ahora que entiendo que "el otro sujeto" no es más que una parte de mí, pues ya tiene cierta entidad, sé que tan ligado está a toda mi personalidad. Hulk es todo lo que nunca me agrado de mí mismo y hablar con él ha sido bastante duro… me cuesta aceptar algunas cosas… es por eso que el apoyo de mi equipo ha sido un gran motivante.

 

…

 

Al parecer es hora de las confesiones pues… hoy me di cuenta de algo grave... Tony me gusta más de lo que puedo controlar… no sólo es por su personalidad o el aprecio que sé que me tiene; Tony me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerme, de poder soñar con una mejor calidad de vida… insistió tanto en ir a vivir con él, que no pude negarme; sonrió al pensar que está dispuesto a compartir su espacio personal con alguien como yo, a pesar de todo lo que implique tenerme, Tony sigue muy firme en que trabaje para él, el vivir bajo el mismo techo y… ¿me pregunto sí sólo seremos nosotros dos?, una parte de mi desea que así sea, pero sé que no sería prudente…

 

Ojala Thor se pueda quedar más tiempo, ambos lo extrañaremos, Hulk tendría con quien estar y yo podría dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que se supone no debería; También espero que Natasha y Clint puedan tener más momentos como esta semana, ya no se ven como los insensibles agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que deberías ser… además sé que aprecian su relación con todos nosotros. En fin realmente espero seguir aprendiendo tanto de Steve, aunque por momentos siento que lo envidio, es tan buena persona que me inspira a ser mejor…y Tony, bueno no sé lo que sucederá, pero me gusta esto de ser su amigo y realmente espero que pueda ser suficiente, pues sé que es lo único que me puede dar.

 

No sé qué sucede, pero cuando estamos todos juntos, parecemos niños que disfrutan la vida… siempre que vengo al "mirador" deseo que estos amigos jamás se vayan.

 

Un ruido me despierta y veo como por las escaleras vienen subiendo Tony y Steve, inmediatamente se alegran al verme pero yo no puedo evitar pensar en que los estoy interrumpiendo, lo sé porque cuando Tony mira a Steve lo hace de una manera tan profunda que sin poder evitarlo hace que mi corazón de acelere… ¡como quisiera que alguien me mirase así! ¡Como desearía ser yo al que…!

 

\- Doctor ¿es la primera vez que disfruta de esta vista? – pregunta amablemente Steve.

 

\- No Capitán, pero si es de las pocas ocasiones que salgo a descansar – respondo mientras veo como se recuestan en el suelo junto a mí.

 

\- Bruce, sí que necesitas más de esto – dice Tony mientras cruza sus brazos y los pasa por su nuca antes de recostarse a mi lado – trabajar demasiado puede hacerte mal, te pondrás verde del cansancio – al oírlo pienso que es por eso que me gusta, me trata con tanta normalidad…

 

\- Tony no fastidies al doctor – reprende inmediatamente Steve.

 

\- Bruce no se molesta cariño – explica Tony, pero eso hace que sienta un pequeño golpe en el corazón – ¿verdad doc? Sabes que el grandote y tú me agradan - busca ver mi reacción y sólo puedo darle una sonrisa pequeña, tratando de disimular mi incomodidad y acabar con el tonto anhelo que nace en mí.

 

\- No hay problema capitán – digo mientras lo imito e inconscientemente pido ya no ver sus muestras de afecto.

 

\- Está bien – oigo que dice antes de cerrar los ojos.

 

\- ¿Por quién apostaste tu Bruce? – pregunta de pronto Tony.

 

\- ¿Qué? - respondo mientras me inclino un poco para verlo.

 

\- En la carrera de velocidad, ¿Quién creías que ganaría? ¿Thor y yo? – parece realmente interesado pues no había notado que se incorporó levemente y me mira con suspicacia.

 

\- La verdad es que esperaba que fuera un empate – digo lo primero que pienso.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

\- Pues cuando no le ganaste a Barton en las dianas te pusiste algo irritable en el laboratorio – explico con cautela, de inmediato oigo la risa del capitán y veo como Tony nos lanza miradas molestas a ambos – y cuando le ganaste a Thor en "Candy Crush"… él se puso irritable con Hulk, ambos son muy competitivos y…

 

\- No saben perder – repone el capitán e inmediatamente Tony voltea a verlo, se miran… y otra vez está pasando.

 

\- Tu mejor que nadie sabe que nunca pierdo – dice en un susurro que lamentablemente alcanzo a oír.

 

\- Por eso quería que ambos ganaran – interrumpo mientras vuelvo a mi lugar, cierro los ojos y ruego por estar tranquilo.

 

\- Pues aunque creo que yo gane, le pediré la revancha cuando salgamos de esta cosa – dice con calma.

 

\- Pero no sabemos cuándo pueda regresar… -repone Steve -dijo que el ¿puente arcoíris? – pregunta con duda pero sé que Tony le responde – Bueno dijo que hasta que se reparara no podría venir a visitarnos.

 

\- Lo sé, y eso me dará tiempo para mejorar mi sistema de vuelo – dice con alegría pero antes que diga algo…

 

\- Tramposo – Steve le dice e inmediatamente se toman de las manos.

 

\- No hay ninguna regla al respecto – aclara Tony mientras se aproxima al Capitán – yo he roto alguna regla y tu mientes –dice con alegría y antes de incorporarme veo que está en su regazo.

 

\- Señores – digo con voz grave – Hulk quiere salir a jugar con Thor.

 

\- El fortachón no está libre – dice Tony mientras es jalado por el capitán – ¿te podemos ayudar? – veo preocupación en su mirada y miedo en el Capitán… ¡eso no hace más que agravar mi estado!

 

\- ¡No! – comenzó a convulsionarme y a tratar de tener un poco de control ¡duele! ¡duele tanto!

 

\- ¡eh! ¡Grandulón! cuanto tiempo sin verte – oigo esto último y me pierdo en un limbo ya conocido…

 

\- Banner es demasiado tonto, hulk debería estar afuera más tiempo – apenas sí alcanzo a oír…

 

\- Dale una oportunidad, no siempre puedes tener todo lo que quieras – dice con familiaridad Tony y ya no puedo más.

 

Loki dice…

 

¡Quiero morir…! ¡Y quisiera llevarme a muchos de estos insulsos seres que me rodean! Río al pensar esa tontería… el aburrimiento me hace pensar así, lo razonable es que mate a esta raza débil.

 

Thor no ha venido a "visitarme" y estoy por jugar con mis celadores, otra vez… pero antes que pueda planear algo el soldado ha venido a "cuidarme".

 

\- Toma, pregunte y al parecer han olvidado traerte la comida – dice mientras me extiende una charola.

 

\- Sí, lo han olvidado – respondo con sarcasmo y no puedo evitar sentir un hueco en el estómago… - eso se ve asqueroso.

 

\- ¿no la quieres? – pregunta mientras la mueve de un lado a otro ¿Por qué sonríe?

 

\- Descuida, no rechazare tu amabilidad hombre sin hogar –digo con soberbia y la tomo, veo una mueca de enojo en su rostro me parece mucho mejor - ¿en dónde está Thor? – muerdo mi lengua pero la pregunta sale sin que pueda detenerla.

 

\- Con los demás, al parecer tendrán otra competencia en el simulador, aun no sé cómo funciona así que no puedo explicarte – responde simplemente y se acomoda en la silla que hay frente a la celda.

 

\- Eres muy lento… no necesito que me expliques pues hasta yo sé cómo funciona –me regodeo – además eres un tonto por decirle la posición de tus compañeros al enemigo – digo con rudeza mientras me siento y trato de no hacer tantas muecas de asco ¿esto es comestible?

 

\- No les harías nada, son demasiados y sólo quieres saber dónde está tu hermano – río con burla mientras escojo tomar el agua… realmente no quiero comer esto.

 - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto entre cada bocado, mi hambre no es mucha pero debo acabar con lo que me ha traído, hasta que venga la arpía volveré a comer, pero no tengo valor para tocar esto.

 - … no tengo ninguna forma para probarlo, sólo lo sé – dice con simpleza – además Stark y Thor… ¿confían en ti? – se pregunta así mismo – no me mires así, yo también estoy confundido – dice mientras me mira pero toma papel de uno de sus bolsillos.

 - Todos son unos idiotas – indico –tu eres de los más grandes.

 - Sí con idiotas te refieres a amables… supongo que sí – levanta los hombros y comienza a ¿dibujar?

 Durante bastante tiempo cada uno sigue con lo que hace yo ya casi término de beber lo que me ha traído y él parece dar los últimos retoques a su obra.

 - Cap ¡qué sorpresa verte por acá! ¡y con tan malas compañías! – dice el humano más irritante que he conocido, dejo la charola casi intacta y sigo comiendo tratando de ignorarlos, pero puedo ver como el hombre de metal se inclina sobre el soldado y lo abraza por la espalda.

 - ¿sorpresa? Anthony no deberías estar aquí – dice el militar mientras pretende levantarse pero es detenido por el idiota que entro, usa ambos brazos sobre los hombros del más alto y lo regresa a su posición.

 - ¡vamos Steve! No seas aguafiestas – pide mientras, acerca a su rostro al otro ¡aghh! ¡Son tan…! Melosos.

 - Tony – lo mira y… ha cedido - ¿Qué quieres? – como dije es un gran idiota.

 - Pues… venía a preguntarle algo a nuestro inquilino… - dice mientras mira al frente y recerca su cuello en el hombro del más tonto - ¿puedo? – susurra ¡como si no pudiera era oírlo! Bufo con molestia y termino lo que me ha traído.

 - Tony – reprende - ¿Por qué preguntas sobre algo que harás de todas formas? – dice con lo que parece ser molestia pero al verse nuevamente sonríen ¡aghh!

 - Me gusta hacerlo – se acerca y…

 - ¡Suficiente! ¿Qué quieres mascota? – pregunto al levantarme y acercarme a ellos.

 - No te enceles, tu hermano ya te dijo que te quiere… - ¡ese estúpido…! Comienzo a concentrar energía peor no puedo expulsarla - sólo dile que sí y podrá venir a mimarte todo lo que quieras – ¡voy a matarlo! – jaja al parecer las esposas que consiguió Thor funcionan – ¡se burla! pero es verdad… no puedo usar magia y mis fuerzas no son suficientes como para hacer algo.

 - Tony - dice el soldado mientras lo atrae a su torso – no seas cruel - ¡él es peor!

 - ¡No me "defiendas"! – grito ante la estupidez del más grande – ¡lárgate hombre de hojalata! No quiero perder mi tiempo con algo tan insignificante como tú – ordeno ya más tranquilo, ¡esos dos me sacan de mis casillas!

 - ¡oh! ¡vamos! Como si tuvieras algo más importante que hacer… - lo miro con furia pero no me muevo – oye, tu linternita es como una pequeña llave… diferente y similar al cubo ¿conoces otra forma para sacar su energía? Bueno, además de tus propios poderes mágicos – ¡con que era eso!

 - Estas tan perdido – indico con soberbia - agradezco no ser un mono ignorante como tú – digo con simpleza mientras me siento.

 - Responde o vendrá nuestro colega verde a preguntarte - ¡se atreve a amenazarme! – él no es tan amable como yo… - realmente está molesto, le sonrío con toda la tranquilidad que puedo demostrar y me recuesto en el camastro…

 - No les temo estúpido mortal – guardo silencio y por un momento creo que todo acabo…

 Cierro los ojos y oigo un ruido extraño… no los abro hasta que…

 - Steve bebe – su tono empalagoso me irrita – quisiera decirte unas dulces palabras ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para salir de tu turno? – dice y tengo una mala espina.

 - Dentro de unas cuatro horas me vendrán a cambiar y… - ¡ah! Es tan molesto, ¡su nerviosismo irrita más! - ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿es urgente?

 - ¡oh corazón! No te preocupes, tengo cuatro horas para decirte lo que quiera… - ¡no! – y soy muy creativo.

 - ¡¿qué?! – preguntamos al mismo tiempo el soldado y yo.

 - ¡está bien! Hablare, pero no me tortures – digo dramáticamente.

 - Exagerado – me llama mientras se sienta frente a mí…

 - Esperen – dice el soldado pero lo ignoramos – Tony no está permitido que vengas y… - me incorporo y siento sobre el camastro.

 - La energía es lo único que la acciona – interrumpo y explico - pero como dijiste antes sólo la que proviene de materia viva… por eso aunque puedas crear algo con la misma frecuencia no podrás usarla – ¿me pregunto sí mi aseveración será cierta? ¿podrá modificar su biología básica?

 - Pues no tenia deseos de usarla, sólo quería saber cómo prenderla – dice con indiferencia, trata de ocultarlo pero está molesto… eso me agrada -… sólo por precaución – aclara al rubio que esta junto a él.

 - Sí, precaución – me burlo y me fulmina con su mirada - ¿es todo? Ya puedes retirarte – le ordeno y veo más enojo en su postura.

 - ¡oh Loki! No era todo, quería invitarte algo decente de comer… ¿no puedo creer que consumas lo que esta cosa produce? - ¡se atreve a burlarse de mi humillación! – la tierra tiene grandes manjares que sólo alguien como yo puede adquirir… - dice y me mira con suspicacia - quisiera que las probaras pero… ¿al parecer ya tienes algo? - Dice con una mueca de asco mientras señala la charola que deje ¡voy a…!

 - Gracias ¿Stark? – pregunto con aparente tranquilidad y el asiente con reserva –valoro tu preocupación por ello déjame decirte una recomendación…

 - No tienes que…

 - Insisto – le digo al capitán que estaba por interrumpirme – Stark, he notado que muchas "personas" miran a tu pareja con deseo – inmediatamente veo como se tensan ambos y sonrío con alegría – deberías hacer algo es obvio que tienen más experiencia que él – señalo y veo como enrojece el mencionado – podrían abusar de su… - Stark está furioso se levanta y rápidamente toma del brazo al otro.

 - ¡Gracias! – dice mientras sigue tirando del más grande – te recomendaría lo mismo, pero Thor esta tan ocupado que no te recuerda - dice pero mi objetivo está hecho.

 - Tony, no puedo irme – dice con resistencia el militar, es tan gracioso verlos así, tan alterados y en caos.

 - Claro que sí, Hulk viene en camino – ¡¿Qué?! – de advertí que vendría - alcanza a decirme mientras salen - ¡vayámonos!

 ¡Joder! Esto no salió tan bien como quisiera, ya no los tengo frente a mí, pero lo que viene es aun peor.

 ¡Que estupidez! Prefiero al molesto y "cordial" fósil que al monstruo verde…

 ¿Qué haré?


	24. De noche en la ciudad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene algunas cosas que la verdad, no sé si estoy apresurando. En fin, léanlo y dígame sus comentarios.

La población de Nueva York, el pueblo norteamericano y el mundo entero se encuentran en un periodo de expectación sin precedentes. Lo sucedido hace apenas una semana, ha dejado a todos muy intrigados, nadie sabe sobre el futuro que tendrá la humanidad; aunque muchos especulan sobre lo sucedido, testigos legitiman tantas versiones que es imposible hacer un recuento de la historia verdadera…

Pero hay algo que todos saben… los vengadores pueden protegernos.

…

En el Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. todo está listo, las reparaciones se han hecho, los daños se han reducido al mínimo, y para fortuna de todos, los “científicos” han terminado el aparato que se usara como portal, con el, los hermanos asgardianos se trasportaran a su hogar. Por extraño que le parezca a algunos, el director Fury ordeno activarlo en las afueras de la ciudad, además no discutió (demasiado) sobre el destino del Tesserac; eso es algo que todos agradecen, bueno, todos menos un científico que quería investigarlo más afondo…

En fin, hoy es el día en el que S.H.I.E.L.D. se hará cargo de los detalles, como “cuidar” al prisionero hasta que se lo lleven, trasportar al cubo y al portal. En cambio, los héroes podrán descansar por lo menos una noche, se les dejo ir a sus departamentos, casas y torre para alistarse.

Mañana a primera hora se reunirán nuevamente para despedir al “dios”. Es por eso que durante la mañana se planea que a cada uno se le trasporte en un jet, excepto al doctor Banner o Thor, pues el hogar de ambos está muy lejos. Antes de irse, cuando la mayoría estaba empacando, Tony le pidió a Bruce alistarse para mudarse con él, Banner le agradeció infinitamente pero sólo con la mirada, pues es lo único que se permite a sí mismo; y por otro lado Hulk salió a jugar por última vez con “la rubia”, ambos deciden ir a un lugar apartado para poder “pelear” con libertad, ya que juntos hacen que la tierra tiemble y el cielo parezca estar a punto de caer. De hecho durante la semana, se les pidió amablemente que se controlaran y hoy no sería la excepción.

Por otro lado, la viuda negra, ojo de halcón y el capitán, se despidieron afectuosamente, con la promesa de verse al otro día, Tony los intercepto y les pidió que no lo extrañaran tanto, después abordo al último antes de que algún tonto agente (según el moderno) se llevara a Steve.

\- Capitán, ¿me permite unas palabras? – El rubio de inmediato se da vuelta y afirma, pero nota la mirada irritada que Tony le da al agente que lo acompaña – a solas… - indica con irritación y el hombre que le acompañaba se va.

\- ¿Por qué ya no me impactan tus buenos modales? – pregunta con ironía el más alto, ambos se sonríen mutuamente y caminan sin rumbo fijo.

\- Me estas conociendo capi, eso me preocupa – dice con recelo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – cuestiona intrigado.

\- Porque yo no te conozco todo lo que quisiera – explica destilando coquetería – pero dejémonos de esos detalles… mmm ¿Qué te parece hablarlo en la cena?

\- ¿Cuál cena? – pregunta y se detiene por la confusión.

\- La de esta noche – responde y el rubio parece aún más confundido – ya sabes, es tu ultimo día en la cuidad y no hay nada mejor que despedirte con un poco de diversión – sonríe al terminar de hablar, y aun con el desconcierto de su compañero agrega…- Pasa por mí a las 7.

\- ¿por ti? – pasa saliva con dificultad, de pronto Steven se pregunta sí Tony lo está invitando a salir… como una ¿cita? Lo mira directamente, su actitud y confianza se lo confirman - ¿A dónde debo…? – 

\- A la torre, ¿en dónde más estaría anciano? – se mofa el genio mientras sigue caminando.

\- Está bien – dice con un fingido deje de molestia - ¿Iremos a…?

\- Es una sorpresa – el moderno interrumpe su pregunta- bueno una de varias… - advierte.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿tan ansioso eres? ¿No puedes esperar? – comienza a molestarlo.

\- No te burles – pide pero aun así sonríen mesuradamente.

\- Pues, me gusta verte ansioso _cariño_ – dice cerca de su oído…

\- Que gracioso eres– responde con tranquilidad.

\- Lo sé, no llegues tarde…

Steve lo ve alejarse y se pregunta ¿cómo es que lograron acercarse tanto en tan poco tiempo? Esta consiente que en ocasiones el genio pude llegar a sacarlo de sus casillas, a sorprenderlo y no precisamente de manera positiva; pero en general… ¡se siente tan cómodo y satisfecho a su lado! Cuando se separan, siempre espera con ansias si siguiente encuentro… y estos momentos no son la excepción.

Apenas su puede creer que saldrá con Anthony. Rápidamente vuelve a la realidad y nota que el agente lo mira curioso, ¿se abra dado cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba a Iron Man?

…

El cielo está despejado, todos están descansando, ya sea en la “fortaleza flotante” como dice Thor a Hulk, en sus casas o departamentos, bueno la mayoría descansa… excepto un par.

Tony llega a su hogar y se encuentra con los acabados de una obra de mantenimiento, al parecer la estructura de la torre resistió muy bien todo el ataque, pero desafortunadamente le anuncian que los últimos retoque tardaran; al principio se molesta pero después cree que están a buen tiempo, aunque su pent-house todavía se encuentre como zona de desastre.

Hasta los trabajadores saben que al jefe le pasa algo extraño, pues les da el día libre y les pide hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Cuando Tony se queda solo, se dirige a lo alto de la torre, mientras sube por el elevador pide informes sobre su reservación; cuando tiene algo en mente, quiere que todo salga perfecto y esta ocasión no será la excepción.

\- Jarvis llama a Rhodye – pide y de inmediato se dirige al bar, toma una de las tabletas.

\- ¡Tony! ¿Ya has salido del Helicarrier? – pregunta el militar a través de una ventana que se despliega.

\- Dije que te llamaría cuando lo hiciera – responde simplemente al sentarse en el sillón más grande.

\- Claro… - afirma pero de inmediato ensancha una gran sonrisa, Tony piensa que esto no le gustara - y dime ¿lo invitaste a salir?

\- También dije que lo haría – reconoce mecánicamente -¿Qué eres? ¿una señora chismosa? –pregunta con sarcasmo.

\- Wow es increíble… realmente vas en serio – y como lo pensó no se siente tan cómodo con ese hecho ¡hasta ingnoro su chiste!

\- Algo así… - responde con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, pues ya te mande lo que me pediste y espero le guste – desea con sinceridad.

\- ¿Cómo que “espero le guste”? – le arremeda -¡Tú fuiste el de la idea! – reclama inmediatamente Tony.

\- No, yo recordé algo que leí en un libro de historia, decía que realmente amaba la velocidad… sólo te dije eso y tu sobornaste a muchos para modificar la máquina… - su explicación es interrumpida por un fuerte carraspeo.

\- ¡Ya! no seas pesado y… - Tony se oye nervioso, así que su amigo aguarda a que termine - gracias – dice con dificultad.

\- …. – Rhodye no disimula su sorpresa, hace movimientos y ruidos extraños, pero termina resoplando para tranquilizarse – debo acostumbrarme a esas muestras de humildad que estas teniendo – declara finalmente.

\- ¡Oh por favor! – contesta exaltado.

\- Y también debo agradecerle por hacerte mejor persona ¿cuándo lo conoceré?

\- Suficiente, nos vemos mañana en la tarde – se incorpora levemente para terminar con la conversación, pero no puede evitar que Rhodye vea su gran sonrojo.

\- No aguantas nada… - y se corta la comunicación.

Tony esta bastante abochornado, se dice así mismo que no debe darle importancia a lo molesto que puede ser su amigo. Jarvis le anuncia que tiene poco tiempo para seguir con sus “actividades” planeadas, primero, se dirige a la ducha y rápidamente elige que ponerse, decide llevar algo que lo haga ver realmente bien; al salir del baño escoge una camisa roja y corbata dorada, con en un traje gris lo hacen ver exquisito, pero justo cuando está por terminar de arreglarse Jarvis le anuncia que Pepper está en la torre… suspira profundamente y se indica a sí mismo que es hora de terminar con todo. …

 

Por otro lado Steve ha llegado a su departamento, mientras se sienta tranquilamente en el sillón más largo, hace un recuento de la semana, de lo cómodo que se sintió y lo mucho que extrañara a todos… eso ultimo provoca que se sienta extrañamente bien ¡al fin cree que está encontrando un lugar en toda esta locura llamada presente!

Se ducha e inmediatamente piensa que si saldrá a cenar, algo formal será lo mejor… esta por ponerse el traje de militar pero… duda un momento, tal vez eso sea demasiado, piensa en Tony y cree que algo más discreto será lo mejor. Finalmente decide ponerse un pantalón de vestir negro, camiseta blanca que va debajo de una camisa liza en tono azul cielo, y termina con unos zapatos y chamarra de cuero negros. Después se dispone a ordenar una maleta para hacer su recorrido, mientras cómoda sus cosas, recuerda que con la ayuda de Anthony lo planeo, trazaron una ruta con indicando lugares, el trasporte y personas a las que debería visitar.

El rubio espera que en menos de 2 meses se vea en la casa de Anthony, en Malibú… está sumamente nervioso al respecto, pues nunca ha hecho un viaje de placer y además Anthony será su anfitrión por lo menos un una semana… no sabe cómo será todo. Pero hay algo que se sigue preguntando, ¿por qué el genio le pidió el trasmisor que ocupaba? no le dio ninguna explicación y no es como si debiera hacerlo pero le extraña, ya que ¿Cómo se comunicaran durante este tiempo? En fin, termina de alistarse y se pregunta que presente podrá llevar… piensa que en las tiendas que están cerca de la torre podrá encontrar algo, pero por un momento recuerda la mirada de molestia que Anthony le dio cuando insinuó que la bebe era fea… de hecho en una tarde donde admiraban las estrellas llego a disculparse y le dijo que siempre le pareció que tenía una arquitectura interesante, hasta le conto como la dibujo y… se avergüenza un poco por recordar la incredulidad del moreno. De pronto ya sabe que presente le dará, de paso mata dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que Anthony no ha podido ver una de sus creaciones.

Termina de empacar y ordenar su departamento para su ausencia; después de alistarse para mañana y con todo listo, se dirige a la torre y toma un taxi. En el trayecto piensa que esta es la primera vez que sale con alguien… no está totalmente preparado, pero como con la mayoría de cosas que afronta con Anthony, no se preocupa, sabe que aprenderá y que no debe angustiarse…

 

En la torre Stark, Tony tarda bastante en aparecer y recibir a su todavía “novia”. Ella en cambio está nerviosa, pues desde que Jarvis le dio el mensaje de Tony “espera un momento” no sabe qué hacer, le tendrá alguna ¿sorpresa? Será agradable o como su costumbre algo descabellado, de hecho se esfuerza mucho en no pensar en esa extraña llamada que le hizo.

\- Gracias por avisarme que saldrías hoy… -dice con ironía al verlo cruzar el pasillo que da a su habitación ¿Por qué esta tan elegante? No puede dudar que Tony se ve bien con todo, pero el atuendo que lleva es demasiado cuidado… se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente.

\- Hola pepper –dice evitando el tema – tenemos que hablar de algo no muy agradable – dice antes de quitarla levemente.

\- ¿Qué de todo? ¿la torre? ¿las perdidas inmobiliarias? ¿las ganancias en las acciones? O ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? – reclama con fastidio.

\- Sie, bueno – carraspea ruidosamente - es algo más urgente.

\- ¿más urgente que eso? No tengo idea de que.

\- Veras… muchas cosas han cambiado y – ella lo interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

\- ¿Es sobre esa única llamada que me hiciste…? – pregunta con dificultad.

\- Fue muy extraña debo admitirlo, pero si en esencia es lo que ya te había dicho… - explica mientras se separa de ella y la invita a tomar asiento.

\- Tony has regresado y eso es lo único que me importa, no quiero iniciar una pelea…– pide mientras niega y trata de besarlo, pero él se lo impide - ¿qué sucede?

\- Siéntate – ordena en tanto va por un Martini muy seco y con muchas aceitunas – ¿Cómo va todo? – su tono tan despreocupado no hace más que estresar a Pepper, pero él lo sabe.

\- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y debes ponerte al corriente – responde mecánicamente.

\- Pero para eso eres la jefa y espero sinceramente que sigas siéndolo

\- ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! – pregunta totalmente exaltada.

\- Tú de que hablas – desvía su atención mientras toma un gran sorbo de whiskey, le ofrece una copa a su “novia” y se sienta frente a ella, piensa en una manera para hacer esto más sencillo…

\- Voy a morir – declara con seriedad.

\- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – se levanta alterada.

\- Algún día… -explica fingiendo asustarse por su reacción - ¿o es que quieres que pase ahora?

\- ¡Tony eres un…!

\- Tranquila, ahora la noticia que te daré no será tan mala – le interrumpe.

\- ¡¡¡Te voy a…!!!

\- Quiero terminar – el silencio que sigue es muy pesado, Tony cree que no hay forma más delicada que decir esto, pero por el respeto que le tiene a Pepper la verdad es lo mejor… Aunque ella no sabe que es todo esto…

\- ¡¿que?! ¿Otra vez estás jugando? – quiere creer en lo que pregunta.

\- No – dice simplemente al terminar su trago, la mira a los ojos y sólo encuentra incomprensión en ellos.

\- … - ella toma todo de un solo golpe y deja la copa sobre la mesa de centro.

\- Sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón y lo digo totalmente en serio – explica al ver su mutismo.

\- ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? – pregunta aun desconcertada, pues no puede creer lo que sucede.

\- …

\- Dime algo – pide con dolor y Tony no cree poder decir nada coherente.

\- Quiero salir con otras personas…

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¡¡¿Ya te cansaste de mí?!!! – Pepper está fuera de control se levanta y lo rodea al hablar.

\- Sé que es difícil para ti, pero con el tiempo entenderás que es lo mejor y… - se excusa mientras se aleja.

\- ¡eso es algo trillado! Ahora me dirás no eres tu soy yo – se burla ella.

\- ¡¡¡Pero es que no eres tu soy yooo!!! – responde tratando de defenderse.

\- Tony – advierte caminando lentamente hacia él.

\- Pepper… -dice con el mismo tono y huyendo - conocí a alguien – expresa mientras se planta frente a ella - sólo sucedió y no fue tu culpa – indica con simpleza, al estar tan cerca de Pepper puede ver con claridad su dolor - yo… espero que no te enfades – ve que la pelirroja pierde el color y se pone seria de pronto - ¿estas enfadada verdad?

\- No, no estoy enfadada – dice sin enfocar su gran y perdida mirada en Tony.

\- Pero las mujeres dicen eso cuando están realmente furiosas… - detiene su explicación mientras ve como toma asiento nuevamente.

\- Tony, desaparece… - pide en voz baja, apenas si puede oírla.

\- Pero… - se calla al ver la mirada mortal que le lanza. - ya te dije que no estoy enfadada – Declara mientras se miran, ella con letalidad y el con algo parecido al miedo.

\- Señor el capitán Rogers ha llegado – la voz de Jarvis es lo único que se oye,  inmediatamente Tony obtiene una actitud de júbilo que hace preguntarse a Pepper ¿Por qué le alegra tanto la llegada del Capitán América? ¿pudiera ser más oportuno? Deja de verlo y se pregunta qué debe hacer…

\- No lo dejes subir, enseguida bajo – dice mientras se levanta toma unas llaves, su cartera y Pepper no lo puede creer ¿se irá? ¡la dejara! - bueno, pues saldré y… - Tony mueve las llaves con nerviosismo, no sabe que más decir.

\- … - ella sigue sin verlo directamente, sin moverse o decir nada, Tony se pregunta si respira.

\- No vemos ¿después? –tantea el terreno.

\- Hay pendientes que atender – es lo único que sale de ella.

\- Sie, lo que quieras... ¡mañana…! –se apura a especificar – en la tarde porque en la mañana iremos a despedir al marciano y… buenas noches 

Tony se dice así mismo que no está huyendo mientras entra rápidamente al elevador, respira profundamente a presionar el botón de planta baja; por un momento Tony se siente tranquilo, sabe que todo está dicho y que ya no debería preocuparse por lo que tenía con Pepper, pero algo le dice que todavía falta lo mejor, es así como decide distraerse

– Jarvis ¿mi encargo ya está envuelto?

\- Si señor – de inmediato se abre la puerta y toda su tensión se va al ver a un nervioso Steve Rogers con su ropa de abuelo sexy… Tony piensa que realmente le queda bien.

\- Hola – dice Steve, se nota que quiere tener algún contacto con él, pero no sabe qué hacer, entonces le extiende un sobre – es algo que hice antes de conocerte… para que compruebes que siempre me gusto tu torre – Tony lo toma y con emoción lo abre, dentro hay un dibujo a tinta del edificio.

\- Supongo que ahora me toca admitir que dibujas bien…

\- No debes decir nada que no creas – declara pero ambos sonríen enérgicamente.

Mientras ellos se pierden en la mirada contraria, todos a su alrededor se preguntan ¿Quién es ese joven que ha llegado? Pues la torre aún no está en funcionamiento, o ¡¿por qué el Jefe salió a recibirlo?! Por otro lado los que le reconocen se preguntan ¿qué hace el Capitán América en la Torre Stark?

\- Está bien, es perfecto – Steve reacciona a su respuesta pero de inmediato nota las miradas curiosas.

\- y ¿a dónde vamos? – dice para salir lo más rápido posible.

\- Primero al estacionamiento - dice mientras le entrega el sobre a la recepcionista, Steve alcanza a oír una amenaza sobre que le pasara si dicho sobre no está en su despacho en la mañana – ven – dice finalmente y lo conduce al elevador, este se mueve rápido pero a Tony le da tiempo para tomar la mano de Steve– ¿sabes que Harly Davison saca modelos especiales de algunas antigüedades? – pregunta al salir y conducirlo entre tantos deportivos.

\- ¿Harley…? no, no lo sabía – responde confuso, pero nota que se detienen lejos de todos los autos – hace mucho que no veo una moto así que…

\- Oye ¿puedes apartar esa horrible manta de ahí? – interrumpe y señala una protuberancia sin forma. Steve lo mira con extrañeza pero se separa de él y sigue sus indicaciones, al hacerlo se queda en una pieza… se parece mucho a…

\- Es una Cross Bones modificada, es lo más parecido a una Harley FLA de 1942 – explica simplemente y Steve no puede evitar tocarla.

\- No sabía que te gustan las motos… - alcanza a decir mientras la recorre.

\- La verdad es que prefiero los autos y en especial deportivos… pero jamás desprecio a un buen motor – oye que le responde Tony mientras saca unos cascos y le entrega uno.

\- ¡¡Tony!! – dice con esperanza, se pregunta si esto es para él -¿Qué…?

\- ¡oh cierto! - Le arroja las llaves a pesar de su cercanía, Steve apenas si alcanza a tomarlas y lo sigue viendo confuso – un pequeño presente de mi parte – al decirlo el capitán se enciende inmediatamente…

\- ¡pero! ¡¡esto es demasiado!! – esta tan abrumado, pero aun así no deja de ver a Tony y después a la moto.

\- _Corazón_ , conmigo nada es demasiado – aclara mientras oprime un botón y toma el casco para sobreponérselo al rubio - sabes cómo llegar al museo de arte moderno ¿no? – pregunta en tanto le asegura completamente el casco al más grande.

\- Si ¿por…? – ahora percibe como Tony le cierra la chamarra que trae puesta.

\- De seguro fuiste a ver las obras y no pasaste a The Modern, no importa… - se dice con ironía a sí mismo -ve por la novena y hasta la 53 St – aclara, pero ve que Steve apenas si respira - ¿o quieres que yo maneje? – dice con coquetería al ver la perplejidad del rubio – quería que probaras la maquia – explica pero rápidamente es interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo ¿cuándo es que se quitó el casco que le puso?

\- Gracias Tony… es hermosa – declara Steve cerca de su oído.

\- Sabía que te gustaría – corresponde y oculta parte de su rostro entre el espacio que hay en el gran cuello y hombro del rubio, ¡cuánto extrañaba respirar su aroma!

\- Debo advertirte que me gusta mucho la velocidad – habla pero aun lo tiene aprehendido entre sus brazos.

\- A mí también… - susurra mientras recorre con sus manos la amplia longitud de la espalda del mayor.

\- Andando pues – se separa pensando en cómo quisiera besarlo… Ambos toman las protecciones correspondientes y Steve es el primero en subir, enciende el motor mientras Tony lo sigue y le toma fuerte mente del abdomen. Durante el trayecto el genio se felicita por la genial idea, estar así de cerca de Steve es tan bueno que no quiere bajarse jamás, aunque maneje como un desquiciado… le agrada, pero ahora ya sabe de lo que habla Rhodye.

…

La cena no era lo que esperaban pero no hay duda que para ambos fue grandiosa… Steve se sintió abrumado pero afortunadamente el área donde estuvieron era sólo para ellos dos, hablaron durante lo que parecieron ser horas, comieron y bebieron a placer. Aunque al principio se sintió descolocado por leer el menú que no le era para nada familiar, debe aceptar que su ensalada de cangrejo fue todo lo que Tony promedio, el vino (que también fue difícil tomar pues casi no le gusta el alcohol) fue perfecto y la música fue buena. En fin la cena fue excelente y aunque Tony se quedó con ganas de llevarlo a un pub, él le recordó que mañana debían despedir a los hermanos, por ello aun con algunas protestas, Tony accedió a irse temprano y descansar… cuando Steve dijo que no hay nada como estar en casa y dormir en tu propia cama el genio se mordió la lengua para no decir alguna guarrada…

Después de salir del restaurante tomaron la moto y la dejaron cerca Times Square, caminaron un rato por la avenida y Steve hablo de la primera vez que despertó y el impacto que fue ver todo ello, señalo que aunque ya ha visitado varias veces la calle no cree poder acostumbrarse a todo lo abrumador de la vida neoyorkina. Entonces Tony le conto sobre su despertar, cde omo lo vivió él y en lo que estuvo involucrado, Steve se sorprendió al saberlo pero inmediatamente se alegró, le pregunto ¿Por qué no se habían hablado desde entonces? Tony dijo algo parecido a “por el idiota de Niky” y cambio el tema.

A lo largo de su caminata Tony escucho con mucha atención y le sugirió salir nuevamente a conocer más de la vida nocturna, pues se dio cuenta que Steve sólo sala de día y en la tarde… Siguieron su recorriendo improvisado y los temas fueron variados, pero a ambos les sorprendió el nivel de reparación que lleva la cuidad, se pueden ver todavía lo daños pero la gente y la cuidad en general siguen igual o más vivas que antes; cuando Steve señalo que faltaba poco para que dieran las 10, le dijo a Tony que era hora de descansar, pero por insistencia de Tony acepto ir a casa pero con la condición que Steve tomara una copa con él…

Volvieron a tomar la moto de donde la dejaron, Tony moría por darle un beso a Steve, pero sabía que no debía apresurarse, el rubio vio algo de ansiedad en el moreno pero trato de distraerlo, aun así el trayecto estuvo lleno de risas, caricias sutiles y unas no tan tenues, Tony se explicó que era por lo rápido que iba el rubio. Al llegar a la torre subieron al pent-house y Steve pregunto dónde estaba el baño y Tony se lo indico, pero antes de salir le pregunto qué quisiera tomar y Steve contesto que le daba igual, después se retiró.

\- Ya has llegado – anuncio Pepper y vio como Tony salto levemente.

\- Sí, yo… ¿sucede algo? – pregunta desconcertado pues no creía que todavía se encontrase ahí.

\- Eso es lo que intento averiguar ¿Qué te sucede Tony?

\- Ya hablamos de este tema no podemos seguir saliendo… conocí a alguien durante lo que paso y ya…

Eso fue lo que desato el infierno…

Al salir del baño Steve oye la pelea que Tony y Pepper tienen, aunque desea intervenir sabe que no debe hacerlo… Pepper tiene mucha razón en todo lo que dice (grita), de hecho cree que deberían seguir sus sugerencias, darse más tiempo, conocerse, pensar en lo poco que llevan de tratarse y poner los pies sobre la tierra, en fin, no ser tan impulsivos… Steve levanta la mirada y ve a través de la puerta de cristal a Tony, percibe sufrimiento en su postura.

De pronto la pregunta más importante se ha hecho:

\- Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años ¡¿dejaras que esto nos separe?! – pasan instantes angustiosos para los rubios…

\- Eres importante, un pilar fundamental de mi vida… - dice de inmediato.

\- Gracias Tony… - dice ella con alivio, por un momento Steve piensa que no tiene nada que hacer ahí.

\- Pero… no puedo hacerte esto, no te quiero como se supone que tendría que hacerlo.

\- … - Steve cree que todo es demasiado complicado, pero la sinceridad y calma con la que habla Tony lo reconforta enorme mente, casi no se da cuenta del silencio tan agobiante que hay.

\- Te mereces algo mejor – dice Tony mientras se levanta lentamente, él sólo piensa en que tiene que salir e irse con Steve.

\- Y ¿a esa persona si la quieres? – pregunta Pepper cuanto siente que Tony pasa junto a ella, levanta la mirada y no es consciente de la tensión que ha creado entre ellos.

\- … - Tony suspira y mira hacia la puerta donde está seguro que Steve lo ve - No lo sé, sabes que he tenido pocas relaciones serias, tu misma fuiste una de ellas, yo… lo estoy descubriendo… sólo te puedo decir que jamás me sentí tan cómodo con nadie – cuando termina de hablar siente que un gran peso se libera de sus hombros… porque es que es la verdad, desde que esta con Steve se siente así de liberado.

\- ¿Ni conmigo? – Pregunta Pepper en un susurro que todos oyen.

\- … no quise decir eso – Evade Tony para no decir un seco “si”.

\- Pero lo dijiste… - Pepper se levanta y parece más tranquila.

\- … - Tony no sabe que decir, que hacer o como continuar, todo lo que diga la lastimara más y no quiere eso.

\- ¿Sabes? me costó mucho tenerte Tony, desde que te conocí eras una tentación constante y durante años me dije que no caería, que sólo debíamos tener algo profesional… - Ambos ven como Pepper se acerca y toma una de las manos de Tony - funciono el primer año que trabaje para ti, durante los otros 5 sólo estaba en negación, pero al mismo tiempo despertaba por las mañanas con las intenciones de verte, atenderte…- Tony no evita que lo abrace pero tampoco corresponde - ¡y justo cuando creí que moriría porque te habías ido…! ¡¡regresaste siendo una mejor persona!! Yo… ya no puede luchar más… - Pepper lo suelta y da un paso hacia atrás.

\- Pepper – la llama inconscientemente.

\- No Tony, ¡déjame terminar…! ¡¡¡te amo!!! – dice mientras sus miradas se conectan - desde el principio sabía que sería muy difícil, que tú eras alguien complicado y que nunca me querrías como yo a ti – rompe en llanto y se da cuenta del peso de la soledad, pues Tony no se mueve, sólo la mira como con culpabilidad, ella lo siente como si fuera ajeno a todo.

\- … ¿vez? Hasta tu misma lo sabes – ese reclamo es como un cuchillo en el corazón para Pepper.

\- ¡¡No es justo!! he luchado con todas mis fuerzas… ¡te quiero así de desquiciante y voluble…! - comienza a levantar la voz y a secarse con fuerza las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas, Steve no puede más que pensar en lo cruel de la situación, se siente tan culpable.

\- Cálmate – pide Tony pero no es consciente de lo mal que hace esa sugerencia.

\- ¡¡¡No!!! No lo entiendes, yo luchare… - ambos detienen sus respiración un segundo - no tengo intenciones de perderte y sé que esto es sólo una mala racha… desde que empezamos sabía que pasaría – explica alarmada Pepper, deseando creer todas sus palabras.

\- No Pepper, no te engañes – dice un enojado Tony mientras la toma por los hombros y la mueve fuertemente, como queriendo despertarla de una ilusión - ¿Cómo podrías saber que me gustaría Steve? – dice e inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo tonto que ha sido… Steve salta de la impresión y siente que debe entrar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿con el que acabas de salir? ¡¿El Capitán América?! – dice en un tono que parece incrédulo y despectivo - ¡¡¡¿Me vas a dejar por…?!!!

\- Ten cuidado, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – advierte intimidante Tony.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¡¿Estás loco?!! ¡Sé que puedes hacer cosas muy extrañas…! Pero ¿un hombre?

\- ¡Pepper! Ya estoy muy confundido como para que tú lo empeores. - Pues no te puedo tomar en serio Tony… creía que esa persona a la que “conociste” seria Natalia, Natasha o como se llame… ¡se te salieron los ojos cuando la viste por primera vez y…!

\- ¡Suficiente! – grita exasperado.

\- ¡¡No!! – se altera más y se separa de él- Tú no eres así, ¡te encantan las mujeres! jamás te involucrarías con alguien de tu mismo sexo… - trata de explicarle pero ve como él da pasos inconscientes lejos de ella - ¡ni aunque sea el jodido Capitán América!

\- Creo que ya dijimos todo lo que se necesitaba para aclarar nuestra situación… - habla con tanta frialdad que ambos rubios se impresionan - sí puedo seguir contando con tu amistad te pediré de la manera más atenta que sigamos trabajando como ahora…

\- No lo puedo creer – susurra con pesar.

\- Confió en que podamos ser lo profesionales que…

\- ¡¡¡No!!! – dice firmemente mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- Tomate un tiempo, descansa, dejemos pasar esto para retomar el trabajo – sugiere ya más tranquilo.

\- ¡Yo no soy la que necesita el “descanso”! ¡¡¡tú eres el que tiene que pesar mejor en lo que estás haciendo!!!! – poco a poco aumenta su histeria - ¡no puedes cambiar tu orientación sexual por unos días juntos! ¿Qué te dijo o como…?

\- Lo que hayamos dicho y hecho no es de tu incumbencia – eso cae como un cubetazo de agua fría para todos.

\- … - Pepper no quiere imaginar que habrán dicho y mucho menos lo que habrán “hecho”, pero no puede evitarlo.

\- Te pido que respetes mis decisiones, porque contrario a lo que crees…

\- … - la mira con seriedad muy rara en él.

\- Sé lo que hago – respira profundamente y le da una última mirada para seguir con lo que hacía.

\- Jamás lo has sabido… -replica en un susurro, alcanza a ver como Tony cierra los ojos y respira hondamente, al abrirlos su mirada es tan decidida que no lo puede creer.

\- Me gusta Pepper, realmente quiero estar con él… ¡tener algo! – Steve siente que su corazón está a punto de salírsele del pecho.

\- Mientras sigas diciendo esas tonterías no podré volver y… - explica Pepper con dolor.

\- … - el sigue con lo que estaba preparando, esa es su mejor respuesta.

\- ¡Adiós Tony! espero y recapacites – pide antes de caminar lentamente a la salida.

\- No puedo hacer algo que no necesito… Adiós Virginia. Tony termina de servir, lleva los tragos y una gran botella consigo. Steve piensa por un momento lo que debe hacer, pero no sabe que sería lo mejor; decide estar con Tony, abre la puerta y entra lentamente…

\- Ya termino el espectáculo – dice con sarcasmo.

\- Discúlpame no quería escuchar, entrometerme y…

\- Hablamos de ti, así que no creo que seas un entrometido por oír – dice simplemente al sentarse.

\- Lo sé

\- Pasa, no quiero que te quedes ahí… - dice mientras se percata del lugar donde está parado, le señala con la mano el sillón de enfrente.

\- … - Steve no sabe hacia dónde mirar pero siente que las cuencas marrones de Tony lo recorren ávidamente.

\- Te he servido ¿no vas a tomar?

\- No bebo… gracias yo… - el rubio se traba con sus palabras.

\- Mmm pues no pretendía quedar inconsciente, pero tal vez la situación lo amerite… - analiza.

\- No me agrada la idea – declara inmediatamente - beber en exceso es malo

\- Si, sie… acompáñame solamente – dice mientras le extiende un vaso con hielo y whisky. Finalmente se sienta en el amplio sillón frente a Tony, puede ver que bebe lentamente.

…

Durante media hora ambos se dedican a contemplarse y tomar con “calma”, el nerviosismo de Steve y la rigidez de Tony no se van hasta que el último se termina la botella que llevaba. Tony sale al excusado según Steve tarda más de lo que debería, pero es que el genio cree que debe despejarse como sea, aunque sea lavándose la cara con agua fría; después de otro rato saca tolo el licor que está bebiendo y regresa a la estancia.

\- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba – dice con “alegría” al volver a su lugar.

\- ¿mejor?

\- Si, creí que tendría que reunir a los vengadores para protegerme… -comienza a reír y después se detiene lentamente.

\- Tony… - quiere advertirle que el equipo no es un juego, pero su mirada abatida lo detiene -¿quieres estar sólo? – pregunta directamente.

\- ¡por dios! ¡¡no!! – dice alarmado mientras se levanta y va al bar, toma otra botella – debes saber que siempre hago tonterías cuando me siento mal… contigo aquí creo que no las haré… tanto… - regresa y sigue en la misma posición.

\- Pues, yo no sé cómo ayudarte o qué hacer exactamente, en estos momentos tú… lo estás pasando difícil… yo no puedo hacer nada pero… ¿quieres algo? ¿Cómo puedo…? ¿quieres hablar con ella y aclarar…? – se toma de golpe lo que quedaba de su primer y único trago antes de respirar hondamente y tranquilizarse -¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunta ya más sereno.

\- Tranquilo. Estoy bien… o lo estaré… y no deseo nada más que lo que tengo ahora – la mirada dudosa de Steve lo anima a explicarle – Tú y el wisky son una buena combinación – dice y mira como las mejillas del solado se encienden.

\- Lamento lo que sucedió – carraspea antes de continuar – desearía que todo fuera más fácil y…

\- No creo que haya una manera sencilla de asimilar que me gustas – analiza con simpleza y le dedica una tenue sonrisa al rubio.

-¡Tú también…! - responde inmediatamente y después toce – Pero por un momento creí que si... –trata de desviar la atención ante su impulsiva respuesta.

\- Debo admitirlo, extraño estar en esa bazofia flotante que… - es interrumpido por un fuerte carraspeo, Tony se levanta lentamente y se sienta junto a Steve – extraño a los niños, querido – repone con un tono muy dulce.

\- Yo también – Steve da un suspiro, pues piensa que también extrañaba esos llamados melosos de Tony, aunque no son más que una burla… – ojala vengan pronto.

\- No tan pronto – Steve se pregunta por qué lo dice, voltea a verlo pero un lento y delicado beso lo distrae – papá y mamá deben tener un tiempo a solas – dice en un susurro mientras lo vuelve a besar… pero antes de poder profundizar es detenido.

\- ¿y quién es el papá y la mamá? – pregunta al sentir como las manos del millonario lo recuestan totalmente en el respaldo, se dice que debe resistir un poco, Tony acaba de pasar por algo fuerte y… no quiere aprovecharse de la situación.

\- Yo soy el papá… los voy a mantener ¿recuerdas? – aunque siente algo de resistencia por parte se Steve, sigue apoyándose sobre sus hombros para recostarlo.

\- Eso no te hace merecedor de ese título – dice seriamente mientras intenta dejar el vaso que aún tiene, al parecer no le agrado tanto la idea.

\- En todo caso, tú eres la mamá – dice Tony mientras toma ambos vasos y los deja en la mesa de centro - eres muy paciente para escucharlos y organizar todo, lo harás bien – le motiva mientras retoma su postura, ahora está inclinado completamente en el capitán y con ambos brazos se recarga en el pecho del mayor.

\- No creo…-es interrumpido por un abrazo muy fuerte, al que corresponde inmediatamente.

\- Si, sie… me da igual el título, sí quieres cambiamos – susurra a su oído, posteriormente se pone frente al rubio y se concentra en sentir sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre su espalda y cintura – aunque debo advertirte que seré una madre descuidada – dice seriamente y ambos sonríen ante esa idea.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… mientras sigamos siendo la familia que...

\- Feliz familia cariño – rectifica con autoridad Tony, pero antes de oír una respuesta levanta una mano y con sus dedos oprime los labios del rubio- ya puedo besarte libremente ¿no? – pregunta con sencillez.

\- ¿no crees que es muy pronto? Acabas de…

\- Sí, lo sé, me divorcie hace 20 minutos – dice con fastidio - No tienes que repetirlo…

\- Vez, todavía te afecta y es normal…- detiene su explicación al ver como Tony se incorpora y se quita el saco que llevaba.

\- … - el genio tampoco dice nada mientras deja la prenda en el sillón donde antes estaba sentado, ahora comienza a quitarse lentamente la corbata, se voltea y mira directamente al capitán…

\- No quiero sepárame de ti… - declara el rubio sin pensar- no me iré, pero tampoco me aprovechare de tu situación – carraspea mientras despierta del trance en el que se sumergió al ver a Tony desprenderse de sus prendas. Rápidamente también se levanta y lo estrecha entre sus brazos con calidez.

\- Tú jamás te podrías aprovechar de nada, ni aunque quisieras hacerlo – dice sobre el amplio pecho del rubio, y este se sonroja ante tal confesión.

\- Tony, no soy tan bueno como crees – protesta arrullándolo más.

\- ¿A, sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta con incredulidad.

\- De alguna manera me siento responsable por tu estado, del sufrimiento de la señorita Potts y creo soy un inútil… no sé cómo ayudar – lo toma por los hombros y separa levemente de él.

\- No te des tanto crédito, aunque sí eres el culpable de poner mi mundo de cabeza, las cosas entre ella y yo no iban tan bien como creíamos - explica el moreno con el ceño fruncido - de hecho antes que aparecieras en el radar, sabía que no la quería como se merece… - habla con dificultad – llegue a pensar que con el tiempo podría cambiar para mejor ¿pero sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué? – se inclina lentamente para poder verle mejor.

\- Apareciste tú y mi cordura se fue… - dice como si fuera un secreto y Steve se pierde en sus brillantes ojos cafés

\- creo que lo único malo es que esto no se dio en el tiempo que debería… eres una buena razón para cortar con ella, pero no la única – aclara con más seriedad de la que quisiera.

\- Supongo que me debo sentir mejor – se dice más así mismo.

\- Si

\- Gracias… pero… ahora me interesa más como te encuentras tú – determina pero siente las manos del genio pasar de su abdomen a su cuello.

\- Lo sé… - el moreno toma las solapas de la chamarra que porta el militar y lo acerca lentamente.

\- Tony – le llama inconscientemente.

\- ¿si? – susurra el genio sobre sus labios, el rubio prueba su aliento en el proceso y puede sentir como es despojado de su chamarra de cuero.

\- Lo lamento – Steve dice lo primero que piensa.

\- ¡Ya te dije que…!

\- ¡Lo sé! –interrumpe la queja del millonario –pero sólo quiero que lo sepas, lamento que ambos hayan terminado así, y si dices que salió mejor de lo esperado te creeré – la seriedad se sus palabras aturde a Tony por un momento, es por ello que no percibe cuando el rubio se inclina y besa su mejilla - quiero ayudarte a superarlo.

\- Y lo harás – afirma mientras lo acerca nuevamente a su rostro – tu sabes lo que quiero – susurra antes de lamer sus labios y con su mirada conectada a la azul, le trasmite todos sus deseos – ya no me hagas esperar más – le dice lentamente y se recarga por completo sobre su cuerpo - ¿Qué dice Capitán? ¿acepta esta misión? – pregunta y con pequeños pasos dirige al más grande hacia el sillón más cercano; al sentar al rubio, Tony siente como este lo toma de la cintura y lo acomoda mejor en sus piernas, le acaricia la espalda y juntos entrelazan una de sus manos.

\- Claro que sí señor Stark, no debe preocuparse – responde con profesionalismo - sólo… deme instrucciones – le sigue el juego mientras no deja de ver ninguna de sus expresiones.

Ambos se miran directamente, hay demasiada incertidumbre y expectativas reflejadas en sus ojos… poco a poco Steve se acerca y le besa delicadamente, repasa con su curiosa lengua la cálida boca del moreno, pero sin ser consiente oprime con firmeza la mano y espalda de Tony; ambos se preguntan ¿Cómo es que aguantaron tanto tiempo sin esto? Lo último que perciben con coherencia es como sus respiraciones se profundizan.

…

Después de lo que parecen ser segundos para los héroes, se separan lentamente, sin dejar de verse se dedican una bella y cálida sonrisa. Tony comienza a tocar el rostro del rubio, delinea con sus dedos los bordes que encuentra, su nariz, mejillas y labios; por otro lado, Steve sigue afianzando la cintura del genio con una mano y con la otra se limita a acariciar suavemente el cabello castaño de su acompañante.

\- Deberíamos retomar lo que dejamos pendiente ese día… - indica Tony y se sonroja al recordar esa situación. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la frente apoyada en la contraria carraspea antes de continuar - ¿recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos en el mirador? – exhala profundamente y siente como el cuerpo del más grande salta de la impresión – creo que no terminamos… - abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es la emoción e impaciencia dentro de las vividas ventanas azules del Capitán.

\- Tony ¿Cómo…? – no alcanza a terminar su pregunta pues las cuencas marrones le trasmiten todos sus deseos, ¡la conexión es tan intensa que el millonario cree que se derretirá en cualquier momento!

\- Eres autodidacta Steve – expresa el moreno con una amplia sonrisa, después besa y lame un poco el cuello del soldado – sorpréndeme - susurra a su oído con un tono ronco; lentamente abre los primeros botones de su camisa, además saca el borde inferior que se encuentra en los pantalones.

\- Tienes razón – alcanza a responder mientras pasa saliva y cierra los ojos – pero también me gusta aprender y… - su garganta se cierra al sentir como las manos agiles del moreno retiran sus propias prendas, la camisa roja es arrojada en un movimiento y… ¡el cuerpo del genio esta vestido únicamente por su pantalón! Inevitablemente la luz que desprende el reactor del pecho de Tony, distrae al capitán, no puede evitar tocar el contorno de dicho artefacto; con ambas manos toma delicadamente todo lo que está a su alcance, su pecho, parte de su abdomen y acaricia inconscientemente sus pezones con sus pulgares.

Aunque ve algo de vergüenza y miedo en los ojos marrones del genio, su respiración irregular y el rojo de sus mejillas le alientan a seguir; Steve instintivamente acerca su rostro y con algo de inseguridad comienza besar tenuemente el pecho izquierdo el moreno, después tiene más confianza y empieza a lamer y succionar parte de sus músculos, siente como unas pequeñas manos lo abrazan fuertemente… pero de momento de detiene y mira su reacción ¡¡Tony está realmente embelesado!! Ahora con mucha más soltura se dispone a succionar el pequeño pezón que alcanza, lo delinea con su lengua y lo vuelve a chupar, comienza suavemente y luego incrementa la intensidad; de inmediato nota como la piel del castaño se eriza, además su respiración se vuelve errática, es por ello que lo toma por los hombros para afianzarlo más firmemente. Luego baja su rostro y sube el cuerpo del genio con facilidad, besa y se dirige hacia la parte de los abdominales bajos, entre el ombligo y la pelvis, Steve cree que puede sentir como pasa el rápido flujo de sangre hacia la pelvis.

Poco a poco se va deteniendo, sin dejar se acariciarlo lo acomoda y repasa toda la extensión del pecho de Tony con su lengua, con sus manos toca hasta sentir su espalda y cadera; lo acerca más firmante, con sus labios llega al contorno de su cuello y comienza a esparcir pequeños besos.

\- ¿Y…? – pregunta Tony con mucho esfuerzo mientras se separa levemente del rubio ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?, después del desconcierto y sorpresa, piensa que debe despojarlo de su camisa y comienza a hacerlo.

\- Me gusta seguir indicaciones… - continua con la oración que dejo en el aire y se dedica a tomar al moreno por la cintura, lo levanta fácilmente – creo que así sería más cómodo – dice como tanteando el terreno, pues al sentir la cálida piel del moreno contra la suya apenas si puede pensar; es entonces que Tony se da cuenta de la poción en la que esta, sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Steve, sus manos sobre los amplios hombros del rubio y sus caderas tan cerca del marcado abdomen que… ¿Cómo es que llego a estar así? Y no es que le moleste, ya que después de la sorpresa inicial, el genio sonríe para tranquilizar los nervios del rubio, con tranquilidad se sienta cómodamente en las piernas del mayor.

\- Lo es soldado – dice roncamente y con sus antebrazos comienza a acercarse al torso del rubio; de manera sincronizada abren sus bocas y comienzan con un beso fuerte, necesario y húmedo, muy diferente al que compartieron antes… de hecho todo el contacto es incomparable a los anteriores, este es más hambriento, está hecho con tal fuerza que hasta podrían hacerse daño…

Las respiraciones pasan de ser acompasadas y profundas, a ser incontrolables y débiles, la saliva de sus cavidades escapa levemente entre ellas e instintivamente sus brazos y piernas se pegan lo más posible a sus cuerpos, sus torsos ya están uno sobre otro pero aun así, pareciera que no es suficiente. Tony separa ligeramente su rostro del contrario pero deja que su lengua delinee los carnosos labios del Capitán; él en cambio espera un momento antes de abrir lentamente los ojos e instintivamente busca que su lengua siga a la contraria.

En un acto incontrolado, Steve toma fuertemente todo lo que puede el cuerpo del moreno y alcanza a percibir la pelvis de Tony en su abdomen bajo; por otro lado el genio recarga completamente sus caderas en las de rubio y pasa lentamente sus manos del cuello, al torso y finalmente a las piernas de Steve, ya ahí, comienza a delinear el borde del pantalón del mayor.

\- Capitán – le llama con dificultad – me gusta lo que queda de su ropa, de hecho ahora se ve muy bien –ambos ríen, pero Tony para un momento para respirar mejor, puede ver la mirada nublada del rubio y eso le alienta a continuar – me gustaría ver un poco más de piel – sugiere y Steve sólo puede asentir levemente.

Con rapidez Tony se pone de pie y se inca frente a Steve, toma sus muslos y abre delicadamente sus piernas, pasa sus manos por estas hasta llegar al borde del pantalón; sus ojos suben y decide primero poner atención al torso del rubio, toma la camiseta blanca y sin mangas que porta, lo mira con coquetería y lentamente desliza la prenda sobre el musculoso torso lampiño… se da tiempo para ir tocando parte de los músculos y descubre que le gusta tenerlo así. Tony recuerda en cuando se abrazaban o tocaban… ahora entiende por qué sentía tanta dureza. Steve por otro lado cree que morirá de los nervios y vergüenza, no sabe como debe actuar, pero la mirada que le lanza Tony lo perturba de una buena forma… ¿por qué será? ¿Así se sentía Anthony cuando él se lo hizo? A Steve le parece tan aturdidor el toque Tony le da a los cuadros de su abdomen con sus manos, es tan sensual como sus traviesos dedos recorren y linean su pecho, le parece tan extraña la opresión que sus labios le dan a sus pezones… ¡no puede evitar cerrar levemente los ojos!

\- Capitán – le llama y apenas si puede verlo con los ojos entrecerrados – mírame – pide mientras sube y se acomoda lentamente entre sus piernas, comienza a realizar movimientos circulares con sus caderas y Steve apenas puede ver que… ¿Tony está desabrochándose el pantalón…?

\- Anthony – contesta Steve con ansiedad, instantáneamente lleva sus fuertes manos a la espalda baja y piernas del moreno, así es como ayuda a que el acercamiento sea más profundo. La fricción que ambos cuerpos tienen es cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más instintiva y cada vez más necesaria. Poco a poco el miembro del rubio comienza a despertar…

\- Capi ¿Qué es esto?– pregunta algo nervioso Tony al sentir un prominente bulto entre las piernas del mayor - ¿tan rápido? –El moreno siente como las manos que antes lo apresaban lo sueltan como si su contacto quemara –¡¡espera!! – le dice de manera ronca, ¡no quiere incomodarlo o molestarlo! – está bien – habla mientras abraza delicadamente al mayor.

\- Tony – dice con un tono preocupado, no sabe cómo manejar sus emociones y su mente sigue nublada, sólo a atinado a controlarse lo mejor que puede.

\- Está bien Steve – le reconforta con pequeños besos sobre su cien y frente -dime cómo te sientes.

\- ¡Es muy extraño…! ¡hay mucho calor! mi pulso…- traga con dificultad antes de seguir - lo puedo sentir por todo mi cuerpo, tengo palpitaciones en…- y dirige su mirada a la pelvis de ambos – ¿Tony? – llama con incertidumbre.

\- ¿Y ahora...? – pregunta cuando de pronto le acaricia el cuello con su lengua, después mordisquea suavemente lo que alcanza hasta llegar a el lóbulo de su oreja derecha – ¿te gusta?- susurra y siente temblar al rubio, una de sus manos entra en la ropa y toma el miembro del mayor, lo oprime y desliza de arriba abajo.

A pesar de que Tony toca con dificultad a Steve porque todavía tiene sobrepuesta la ropa interior del rubio, este no puede controlar las sensaciones que se desatan. Su mirada repasa toda la extensión de su cuerpo y se detiene en la entrepierna del rubio, poco a poco libera al gran pedazo de carne y por un momento retiene su aliento, es tan grande y duro como lo había sentido sobre la ropa, el vello que le cubre es rubio y rizado; nota que comienza a ponerse totalmente erecto, Tony puede ver como al aumentar sus caricias e intensidad, ¡el pene de Steve se endurece y parece tomar vida propia! su agarre es cada vez más rápido y fuerte, ¿se pregunta si le estará haciendo daño? Pero al levantar la mirada puede ver como el rubio tiene los ojos entrecerrados y blancos.

El genio sigue con su masaje, con la yema de sus dedos acaricia el saco escrotal del más grande, de hecho cada vez lo hace más fuerte; se concentra y hace lo que recuerda le gusta a él, sus recuerdos son lo que le guían… sube y baja su con toda la extensión de su mano, toca con los dedos de la otra la punta del miembro, sus pulgares delinean el glande que comienza a expulsar un líquido trasparente…

\- No, espera – pide al retorcerse y jadear entrecortadamente– ¡esto es…! - Tony detiene lentamente sus caricias pues no sabe cómo continuar.

\- ¿nuevo? – la mano de Tony queda apoyada en el musculo mientas completa la oración con algo de incertidumbre – para mí también extraño, nunca había tocado a nadie así, nuca había deseado a un hombre – dice con normalidad mientras lleva ambas manos a los hombros del soldado, y comienza a besar sus mejillas - tocarte es…

\- ¿estimulante? – completa como puede Steve pues siente cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y además sigue acariciando su espalda y cintura - ¿ahora que…? – no termina de preguntar pues percibe como Tony se apoya suavemente en su entrepierna, su peso “ahí” es maravilloso.

\- Steve – llama con dificultad - ¿pudieras… ahora tú…? – el rubio lo entiende y a pesar del miedo, con su brazo izquierdo toma la cintura el genio, su mano derecha pasa de su espalda baja hacia sus omoplatos… lentamente se dirige a la entre pierna del castaño; todo con la atenta mirada de Tony, que no pierde cada movimiento y se deja hacer todo lo que quiera. Después de dudar por un momento, el rubio desliza su mano entre la ropa interior obscura del moreno, sus dedos entran y alcanzan a tocar parte de la longitud del musculo, percibe que la piel es lampiña, suave y ¿húmeda? En fin, trata de no perder ninguna de las reacciones del genio pero la emoción es tanta que decide concentrarse en el trozo caliente de carne, lo toma firmemente entre en sus dedos y que de inmediato los empieza a deslizar… Tony percibe como unas corrientes eléctricas arrasan todo su control y comienza a gemir fuertemente ¡trata de respirar con normalidad pero no puede! el tacto es tan sutil… placentero… y repetitivo.

\- Tony ¿esto…? ¿lo estoy haciendo… bien? – pregunta al ver la pinta de su miembro hinchado y duro, además no baja o sube la continuidad de su caricia.

\- ¡Oh si! tal vez puedas aumentar la velocidad un poco… - al decir esto siente una enérgica presión y más ímpetu- ¡pero no tan fuerte…! - se queja entrecortadamente.

\- Lo siento – dice y para de inmediato.

\- Está bien… -le tranquiliza con dificultad

– sólo, hazlo como iniciaste – indica y cierra los ojos al volver a sentir el contacto – tómalo… desde la base – pide Tony y rápidamente siente la diferencia

\- ¡oh! Así…- sus ojos se blanquean y se apoya totalmente en el cuerpo del capitán, el rubio siente como las caderas del castaño se mueven paulatinamente, decide llevar un ritmo contrario a estas y por los jadeos que suelta, sabe que lo está haciendo bien

 

…

 

\- ¿ya habías hecho esto? – alcanza a preguntar entrecortadamente.

\- Jamás he tocado así a nadie – dice mientras se detiene gradualmente.

\- ¿y a ti mismo? – pregunta directo y ve como el más grande enrojece completamente.

\- … pues – Tony sonríe y se acerca a él.

\- Cuéntame – pide y lo besa dulcemente.

\- Antes de caer al hielo… -suspira al sentir como Tony apoya su cuerpo completo sobre el de él- en la base, a veces había largos periodos de descanso… - ¿así? – dice para después iniciar cortos besos sobre su cuello. - Con algunos de mis compañeros íbamos a los pubs, ellos buscaban compañía de algunas señoritas… - abraza firmemente al moreno y este nota su seriedad - y yo no.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta realmente interesado.

\- No me parecía correcto tratar a alguien así –Tony se incorpora lentamente y se ven cara a cara - además quería buscar a alguien especial – Steve sonríe con calma y Tony no puede resistirse…

\- Y ¿lo has encontrado? – pregunta y de inmediato es interrumpido por un beso que le quita el aliento, uno lento y pausado donde ambos saborean todo lo que pueden del contrario - eso es un si – declara sobre sus labios, con la voz rasposa y los ojos nublados, pasan unos momento y se sonríen mutuamente.

\- ¿ahora…yo puedo? – Steve traga con dificultad al hacer esa pregunta… pero Tony acepta.

\- Tal vez debamos quitar… esto – dice Tony mientras tantea el borde del calzoncillo de Steve; el rubio asiente y se levanta levemente, le ayuda a bajar las prendas, Tony apenas si puede pensar por la atención que pone en el miembro del rubio, no pierde ningún detalle

– Estas… grande – dice sin pensar, pues le había quitado totalmente la ropa que le quedaba, ahora puede ver que está totalmente erecto… lo toma y comienza un lento masaje que poco a poco sube de velocidad; “es muy largo… y ancho” piensa el moreno. Mientras Steve esta cómodamente sentado, Tony se acerca y vuelve a la posición en la que estaba, perezosamente va juntando ambas caderas y sentándose sobre el mayor.

\- ¡Tony! – llama con ansiedad el capitán, en un impulso toma el miembro del genio y realiza los mismos movimientos que este le hace – ¡más fuerte! – pide e inmediatamente ambos entran en un trance; se atienden mutuamente y no dejan de mirarse, respiran sus propios alientos y apenas si pueden darse cotos besos – ¡¡ya no puedo!! – dice Steve y de manera súbita toma por las caderas a Tony y lo recuesta sobre el sillón.

\- ¿Qué…? – no alcanza a preguntar nada pues es callado con un beso rudo por parte del mayor, apenas si puede corresponder porque inmediatamente siente como el miembro del capitán se frota fervientemente con el suyo - ¡argh! – jadea entre el fuerte roce que reciben sus labios, pues la mano del rubio abarca ambos penes y los masturba con bastante potencia; Tony trata de decir algo pero la boca absorbe todas sus energías; sus manos, que se mantenían en sus costados, se encaminan hacia la espalda baja y de pronto toman los glúteos del mayor ¿es su imaginación y el miembro de Steve se hace cada vez más grande?

\- ¡Steve! – grita cuando siente un tirón fuerte - ¡MAS!

\- Tony… ahg… ¿te duele? – alcanza a preguntar entre jadeos.

\- Si – dice pero al sentir que el rubio parara el contacto replica con inconformidad

– pero sigue… ¡continua! – con sus manos y piernas baja sus propios pantalones hasta las rodillas, apenas si logra respirar pero sigue acariciando la espada del mayor.

\- Tony – dice mientras con sus codos se incorpora levemente, con sus caderas sigue manteniendo el contacto e instintivamente simula embestir.

\- ¿Sigo yo? – pregunta al tomar ambos miembros con su manos, pues como son más pequeñas usa ambas; inmediatamente siente como Steve acaricia su pecho y caderas, como lleva ambas manos a sus piernas y las separa.

\- Tony yo… - se oye inseguro, muy al contrario de sus caricias que son firmes y certeras.

\- Está bien, ¡tú continua! ¡¡sigue!! – poco a poco Steve se incorpora y se sienta, aun con Tony recostado sobre el sillón, le abre lo más que puede las piernas y quita como puede lo que le estorba (que es lo que le queda de ropa), por un momento se pierde en sus movimientos pues sus manos siguen masturbándolos; el moreno tiene unidos a sus miembros desde de sus testículos, Steve realiza movimientos más fuertes y ya no puede resistir, sus extremidades aprietan fuertemente el pecho del moreno… pues ver a Tony así… ¡sentirlo junto a él…! es todo lo que necesita para llegar, ¡¡toda su musculatura, de caderas hacia abajo, entra en una especie de placer intenso y armonioso!! ¡esta es la primera vez que las piernas le flaquean así y no sabe qué le sucede! una sustancia caliente y fluida sale de su organismo.

Tony cree que el rubio ha dejado de respirar, por la expresión tan llena de goce y éxtasis que tiene su rostro, cree que él mismo dejara de respirar… la humedad que comienza a percibir en su vientre le dice que Steve se ha corrido.

\- ¡¡ah!! ¡¡Tony!! – exclama al terminar de liberarse… es entones que se recuesta sobre el castaño y siente su erección en su abdomen, también puede percibir las pequeñas manos que le acarician la espalda y como lo toman del cuello; Tony no puede ver nada que no sea el cuerpo del mayor, siente como trata de jalar aire pero apenas lo logra.

Se quedan así por unos segundos, el genio mira directamente hacia el techo y se pregunta ¿Cómo es que los papeles cambiaron? Desde que encontró el hobbie de acostarse con muchas, él era que siempre terminaba y no le importaba el placer de la otra persona; cuando se venía, nunca se quedaba lo suficiente como para mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera la puerta; pero ahora, reconoce que esta maravillado por las expresiones que le ha regalado Steve, se siente tan excitado por tenerlo así… es entonces que se incorpora y trata de verlo… y ahí está, su rostro se ve tan apasible y sereno, eso no hace más que llenar de calidez su dañado corazón

–lo siento – susurra el mayor cuando está más recuperado… pero el castaño comienza a lamer sus labios y disfrutar del contacto.

\- Está bien – dice el genio mientras lo acurruca con sus brazos, pasa las piernas por el cuerpo del mayor y ambos disfrutan de la humedad es sus vientres. Eso no hace más que incrementar la excitación de Tony – no me dejes así – pide y de inmediato siente una cálida mano atender a su miembro.

\- Tony – llama con un tono ronco y sigue moviendo su mano de arriba abajo toma desde sus testículos y comienza a subir la velocidad – ¿te gusta?

\- ¡si! – contesta inmediatamente en tanto comienza a mover sus caderas para tener más fricción, es entonces que Steve pone especial atención en el escroto del moreno, lo acaricia suavemente y se separa de el para verlo mejor; al tener la mejor vista que puede, así como antes lo hiciera Tony, usa la yema de tus dedos y delinea los testículos, toma la piel del miembro con vehemencia, puede notar que tales zonas son extremadamente sensibles para Tony.

\- ¡Tony! –llama y el genio abre enormemente los ojos, ni siquiera noto que los había cerrado – yo… todavía… - dice mientras el moderno tantea su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene.

\- Estas duro – dice ante la obviedad.

\- ¡Si! –traga con dificultad mientras sigue con sus roses que suavizan poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – pregunta con impaciencia el moreno.

Steve decide concentrarse en el miembro de Tony pero inconscientemente se acomoda entre las piernas del otro, las levanta levemente y mueve su entrepierna simulando envestir la zona del perineo… sin saber cómo, presiona el área con la punta de su glande, con una mano una induce a su propia erección a embestir esa parte y la otra retoma el miembro del castaño para seguir tirando de él. El perineo es la zona que se encuentra entre el pene y el ano, o en otras palabras, la parte posterior del escroto ¡Tony jamás había sentido algo así! ¡¡Nadie lo había tocado ahí!! A pesar de los actos tan intensos que le hacen perder la conciencia, ve que… ¡Steve sólo se limita a dejar salir sus instintos!

El rubio siente que “eso” esta por golpearlo nuevamente ¿cómo es posible? ¡Pero si apenas y había terminado! Tony siente una gran necesidad por besar al rubio, como puede se incorpora y lo toma por el cuello. Inmediatamente sus lenguas comienzan a tocarse y eso más el rápido movimiento que la mano y miembro de Steve hacen que… ¡ambos terminen juntos! Entre un beso desembocado y una enorme ola de placer, sus respiraciones no pueden regularse, la humedad que les invade es tanta que todavía no termina de salir, sus miradas no pueden enfocarse en nada más que no sea el cuerpo del otro…

Ambos caen rendidos sobre el sillón, Steve sobre Tony.

\- Eso… fue – alcanza a exhalar con dificultad el soldado.

\- Excelente – repone Tony abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia el techo, levanta el rostro del rubio con sus manos y lo besa con mucha intensidad.

\- Sí, yo… - no puede pensar en nada más que acariciar con delicadeza el cuerpo del moreno, sus manos lo reconfortan, abarcan sus muslos, piernas, abdomen y finalmente se depositan en su cuello.

\- _Honny_ – le llama melosamente y con pereza mientras siguen besándose.

…

Las sutiles caricias continúan, a pesar del cansancio o la inconciencia que persiste en ellos, no se separan hasta que se sienten satisfechos, o sea en bastante tiempo.

Ambos se incorporan con somnolencia y comienzan a separarse, Tony se percata de que no se alcanzó a quitar completamente sus vestiduras, tiene los pantalones y la ropa interior en sus tobillos, por otro lado Steve está completamente desnudo ¿cuándo es que le quito todo? La conciencia del capitán por otro lado, comienza a despertar de su aturdimiento, se apenaría por estar así de expuesto pero la cálida piel del castaño, que aun esta envolviéndolo, lo tienta a permanecer así.

\- _Honny_ – llama nuevamente Tony - no creo resistir mucho sin ti – dice mientras le dedica una cálida sonrisa, y Steve comienzan a reír ante la declaración del moreno – promete que llegaras a Malibú lo antes posible –dice con dulzura pero se ve realmente serio.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda – promete finalmente.

\- Te matare si no es así _Bebe_ – ambos empiezan a reír, y extrañamente hay un pensamiento que comparten sin saberlo.

_¡Qué grandiosa primer cita!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues esto es lo más erótico que he escrito en mi vida… trate de enfocarme en sus emociones, sentimientos y todo eso que ellos tienen el uno al otro… espero haberlo logrado.
> 
> Comentarios
> 
> Quejas
> 
> Sugerencias
> 
> Amenazas de muerte (ya las extraño)
> 
> Todo y más, en los rvw
> 
> PD: ya mero actualizo la otra historia, la vedad es que como veo que no tiene tanta popularidad como quisiera, la he dejado un poco de lado; sí no la han leído espero que se den una vuelta y me digan que les parece.


	25. Capitulo 25.- Vacaciones, ¡Encuentros y…! ¿otras experiencias?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no pues... nada, lean y ¿disfruten?

 

La noche ha terminado, es casi de madrugada. Un nervioso Steve se termina de vestir con lentitud mientras Tony va por una última ronda.

-       Sigo sin entender por qué te tienes que ir – dice con molestia el moreno, al entrar a la estancia.

-       Es tarde, debemos descansar y… - el rubio de pronto enrojece enormemente, carraspea pues trata de hablar con normalidad – es lo más prudente… -  ve que el genio sólo tiene puesto su pantalón y levanta una ceja para mirarlo con escepticismo.

-       ¡oh la prudencia! No tenías eso cuando me quitaste la ropa ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

-       ¡Tony! ¡tú fuiste el que…! – esta por reprenderlo pero guarda silencio al ver como el mencionado se recuesta tentadoramente frente a él – tienes razón. Yo… ¡pero es que…! Sólo… sólo me pregunto sí… ¿no vamos muy rápido? – expone al acercarse a moreno.

-       Mmm ahora que lo dices… no lo sé y no me interesa – dice simplemente mientras se incorpora sobre uno de sus codos y lo besa sutilmente – entiendo que… puede llegar a ser extraño y nuevo.

-       ¡Lo sé! y no es me que disguste… -declara con rapidez - pero no quiero apresurarme, sólo creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – detiene su  explicación al ver la confusión de las cuencas marrones - bueno no sé qué pienses tú de la situación…

-       Yo… - interrumpe y ambos guardan un silencio expectante - no entiendo eso, jamás he buscado algo “continuo y trascendental” – admite y enmudece al sentir la tristeza en el rubio, rápidamente Tony lo toma de la mano y le acerca a su pecho – porque no sé lo que se supone que… ¡en fin!, lo importante es que realmente me gusta estar contigo, tenerte y poder – no termina de hablar pues Steve lo interrumpe con un sutil beso, apenas si rosa sus labios con los del moreno… de hecho Tony piensa que también le gusta que tenga esos arranques - ¿por ahora  _eso_  no es suficiente? – susurra roncamente.

-       Lo es –sonríe el rubio - de hecho,  _eso_  me gusta… - se mantiene a una distancia corta mientras comienza a delinear el reactor del pecho de Tony - pero me refería a lo que acaba de pasar, ya sabes… tu “divorcio” – el moreno puede ver verdadera preocupación en las cuencas azules, mientras, Steve se dedica a peinar los cabellos del castaño - ¿Cómo llevaras tu empresa? Se suponía que la señorita Potts era la directora general… ¿qué pasara…?

-       Eso  _querido_ ,es algo que yo también quisiera saber… -dice con algo de “seguridad”, pero de alguna manera el rubio no le cree del todo –no te preocupes, lo arreglare…

-       Lo sé – ambos se sonríen plácidamente.

-       Mañana…

-       mejor dicho dentro de unas horas –corrige el rubio

-       Cierto. Pues dentro de poco tomare las riendas de  _todo_ , afortunadamente Rhodye dijo que me ayudaría; terminare algunos proyectos que tenía pendientes desde antes de la visita del psicópata y ricitos; – ambos ríen y recuerdan a su gran amigo verde – también parece que trabajare con S.H.I.E.L.D. Sí me hablan bien y bonito serán mis clientes por un tiempo, me necesitan y tienen suerte de que este de buen humor…

La explicación es detenida pues Steve lo interrumpe con otro beso. Tony olvida de lo que hablaba y ambos se acomodan mejor sobre la pieza… pasan largos momentos de tranquilidad antes de que el genio vuelva a tomar la palabra.

-        Ya que inicias tu recorrido… realmente quiero que llegues en una pieza ¿de acuerdo? –el comentario confunde al rubio -¿Por qué eres muy intenso con _eso_  de la velocidad? –Steve se acomoda más de cerca de Tony mientras piensa en la respuesta.

-       Mmm supongo que… ¡sólo me gusta! Desde que vi una motocicleta quise tener la mía, pero durante la guerra a la que tuve, no la use para lo que realmente quería… - lo mira directamente a los ojos y le muestra un gesto de gratitud – realmente me ha gustado, muchas gracias señor Stark – Tony le corresponde con una de esas sonrisas que le quitan el aliento y se acomoda sobre su regazo.

-       No es que me queje del pequeño viaje que dimos – dice con naturalidad

-       pero… - repone el rubio ante lo que adivina será una reprimenda…

-       … quiero que regreses en una pieza, la maquina alcanza una gran velocidad y sí manejas como el desquiciado que me estoy temiendo que eres… aunque seas un súper soldado…-el moreno detiene su “gran” explicación al oír la risa descontrolada del rubio - ¿Qué?

-       ¡Gracias…! ¿supongo? – responde con alegría y confusión – pero no te preocupes.

-       Te lo advierto, la volveré a modificar y le quitare potencia… - advierte Tony, pero se detiene al ver que no ha surtido efecto, la expresión alegre del rubio le molesta un poco, ¡el tema le parece muy importante! El capi debería sentirse amenazado.

-       Esto es lo más amable que me has dicho – explica simplemente el rubio – me gusta – susurra.

-       No te acostumbres – Tony lo besa y le hace mimos - ¿realmente tienes que irte? – pregunta sobre sus labios antes de cazarlos y dejarse caer completamente sobre el cuerpo más grande.

-       Si – responde con dificultad pues sigue siendo atacado por sutiles caricias que el moreno reparte por su rostro.

-       ¿Cómo podría persuadirte… capitán? – Steve corresponde y lo hace de manera tan intensa… ambos tienen los ojos cerrados, sus labios se sincronizan y el movimiento que hacen es… ¡tan embriagante! Por varios minutos disfrutan del contacto pero lentamente comienzan a separarse.

-       Soy incorruptible – responde con simpleza y acariciándole el rostro, Tony siente como el rubio poco a poco le coloca su camisa  _¿Qué no estaba abandonada en algún lugar?_  Sin despegar la mirada de las cuencas azules percibe como le abotona paulatinamente la prenda. El genio sólo se limita a disfrutar de esas fuertes manos rozar la extensión de su pecho.

-       Generalmente eso es bueno – explica y con un suspiro de resignación al dejarse incorporar por el más alto.

-       Pero, no siempre… - admite Steve en tanto se deja tomar por una mano y conducir a donde recuerda está el elevador. 

-       De todas formas nos veremos en unas horas – dice Tony más para sí mismo…

-       De acuerdo - Se despiden con una sonrisa y renovadas emociones y antes de que se cierren las puertas del elevador, ambos son conscientes de lo bien que se sienten.

Tony se mantiene frente a las puertas de metal bastante tiempo, hasta que se cansa y se estira con pereza, es entonces que decide volver a la sala, pero de pronto se da cuenta de lo ordenado y limpio que esta todo.

“Esto no estaba  _así_ ” analiza antes de recostarse y rememorar cada caricia, cada beso, cada toque que le fue dado… no sabe muy bien lo que siente, pues jamás lo había sentido con nadie y tal vez ni siquiera pueda describirlo… de lo único que está seguro, es de lo bien se encuentra. Mira al techo y suspira profundamente  _“el capi sí que es muy… hacendoso ¡hasta limpio el desastre que hicimos!”_  piensa alegremente.

Durante un buen rato, Tony se limita a disfrutar una comodidad que nunca antes había tenido, está feliz, pleno; pero de momento no pude evitar recordar como “corto” con Pepper, se pregunta si fue la mejor manera, sí seguirán siendo amigos cuando se le baje el coraje o tal vez ya no lo quiera volver a ver… Decide alejar de atormentarse, cree que debería descansar un rato. Va hacia a su habitación y de inmediato se duerme con una sonrisa en el rostro… lo último en que piensa es en el recuerdo de cierto monumento nacional. 

En cambio, el capitán rápidamente llega al estacionamiento y mira detenidamente el “presente” que le dio “Anthony” ¡Todavía no lo puede creer…! Como bien le dijo:  _es hermosa_ , Steve no puede evitar sonreír y pensar en lo bueno que será su viaje sobre ella; finalmente y con toda la tranquilidad que le brinda sentirse tan cerca del genio, monta el gran vehículo, arranca el motor y sale del edificio. El sonido estridente y las fuertes vibraciones son tan… placenteros.

Rápidamente circula por las calles y no termina de sorprenderse, todo es tan automático, “eficiente” y moderno…  _todo_  sigue perturbándolo; pero al pasar un semáforo, Steve piensa que estar con Tony le ha ayudado a disminuir su estrés ante el estilo de vida de “hoy”. El rubio reconoce que han aumentado sus expectativas ante el mundo que todavía no alcanza a comprender, pero qué, con el tiempo está más que seguro podrá sobrevivir…

Y obviamente Tony es un gran factor para ello.

Steve aumenta la velocidad inconscientemente, pues el soldado todavía está inundado de muchas de las emociones que se desataron en su anterior… ¿encuentro? ¡Oh! cree que debe controlarse… ¡pero es que todavía no puede describir lo que sucedió! La satisfacción y sensaciones tan agradables que le produjo esa experiencia… ¡fue sorprendente! De hecho sólo puede pensar en algo que no es precisamente una palabra:

¡Wow!

Nunca antes había tenido un acercamiento similar con alguna persona, nunca había tenido ese tipo de  _calor_ , ¡vamos! nunca había sentido el contacto de tanta piel con la suya… y todo fue con Tony… ¡realmente lo disfruto!

Aunque… sigue preocupado por la situación de su ¿compañero? ¡¿Amigo?! O ¡¡¡¿amante?!!! ¡Oh! El pobre Steve, sigue aumentando la velocidad a la par que se pregunta ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? Sabe que Tony tiene razón, por ahora no deben preocuparse por etiquetar algo en lo que ambos son “nuevos”, pero sin embargo se impacienta por que no sabe cómo debe actuar, ¿qué se supone debe hacer? ¡Y lo que más le inquieta…! ¡¿Qué pasara con al anterior relación de Tony y la señorita Potts?!

El soldado cree totalmente en lo que le ha explicado Tony, él no es responsable de su separación pero… siegue sin poder evitar sentirse un poco culpable; en todo caso, sabe que el tiempo,  _irónicamente,_  será el mejor bálsamo para todo. Desea con todo su corazón que la señorita Potts les disculpe y pueda reanudar su amistad con Tony, él sabe lo importante que ella es para el genio y fue obvio el amor y cariño que le tiene; de hecho, espera que sea suficiente para aliviar el dolor y pena que se causaron ambos. 

Steve llega al departamento en el que ha habitado en los últimos meses, su cerebro procesa un mar de ideas diferentes, todas ellas, directa o indirectamente relacionadas con una persona: “Anthony”. Estaciona su vehículo (¡ah qué bien se siente al decirse eso!) y se dispone a ingresar… pero antes, mira hacia el cielo y anhela que ponto llegue la luz del día, su ultimo pensamiento es “quiero verlo ya”.

.-.-.-.

Las mañanas en Nueva York son agitadas y ruidosas, y esta no es la excepción. A la ciudad le falta poco para estar completamente reparada, ya se pueden apreciar los espacios completamente reconstruidos… pero aun así falta mucho para volver a la “normalidad”.

En el Helicarrier hay mucha inquietud. El doctor Banner y Thor son trasportados junto a un prisionero amordazado; al parecer en la noche Loki hizo algunas bromas de mal gusto, por ello el dios del trueno se vio en la necesidad de ponerle un artilugio encantado (algo que le dio el doctor para esos casos). En fin, el trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, exceptuando las miradas asesinas que le mandaba el dios del engaño a su “hermano”.   

-.-.-.-

Todos los miembros del equipo están reunidos, se saludan cordialmente y en compañía del doctor Selvig, Tony y el doctor Banner proceden a ensamblar el aparato que llevara a los asgardianos hacia su hogar. Desde una distancia prudente, Fury vigila que ninguna _sorpresa_ suceda, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. tienen rodeado todo el lugar, cuidan que ningún civil se acerque y hasta ahora, hacen un excelente trabajo…

-       ¡ya está! – anuncia en voz alta Tony, por otro lado Banner termina de ajustar algunos detalles y se posiciona en su lado izquierdo – Pues bien grandote sólo tienes que girarlo y aunque no lo quiera, la “magia” de tu… “hermanito” accionara todo – indica Tony con autosuficiencia.

-       Muchas gracias amigo Stark – responde con alegría el dios, al parecer ya se acostumbró o entiende los apodos de los que todos los miembros son víctimas… después voltea y mira a los demás - ¡compañeros! esto no es una despedida, cuando Midgar me necesite ¡estaré aquí para ayudarles…!

-       ¡bien! Además debemos terminar eso que dejamos pendiente – comenta Tony “sin querer”, mientras la viuda y ojo de halcón niegan con diversión.

-       Tony… - le mira con un deje de advertencia el capitán– ni lo pienses…

-       ¿Por qué? ¡nunca le dimos una fiesta apropiada a nuestro querido compañero! Sí él quiere conocer nuestra cultura, nuestro deber es llevarlo a un antro…– ve molestia en Steve y decide cambiar el tema - En todo caso tomen – les extiende a todos una tarjeta con el logotipo de una A, después se dirige a Thor – no creo que tenga cobertura en tu planeta, pero si llegas a venir podrás avisarnos, tráela siempre contigo - ordena - Es una red conectada para todos ustedes – los espías se limitan a guardarla pero Thor y Banner la analizan con detenimiento – con esto no habrá oídos chismosos –dice en voz alta señalando a los agentes que vigilan el perímetro, pero rápidamente se acerca al capitán y…– en un momento te mostrare como llamar a una sola persona – susurra cerca del oído de Steve, este asiente y señala al dios del trueno, que parece muy confundido – Thor, cuando estés de vuelta, sólo háblale y pide que te comunique con nosotros… - dice al ver lo fuerte que toma la tarjeta, tal vez la rompa.

-       Que extraño aparato – medita me pero de inmediato lo guarda en sus solapas – los voy a extrañar amigos…

-       ¿y qué? ¿quieres un abrazo de grupo rubia? – comenta Banner con sarcasmo, todos notan que sus ojos tienen un tinte verde en las iris, pero eso es algo que ya no les extraña – ¡lo siento! - se disculpa inmediatamente, pero a pesar de su comentario, un efusivo Thor acepta de inmediato y con bastante fuerza toma a los que tiene a su alcance: la viuda, ojo de halcón, el capitán y Banner, todos ellos creen que pueden se quedar sin aliento.

-       ¡qué unidos! esto irá a Internet – dice con burla el genio mientas les toma una foto con lo que parece su celular, de inmediato los midgardianos lo miran mal, pero Thor los suelta y ahora va hacia él - ¡basta de cursilerías! – alcanza a gritar Tony antes de sentir como truenan algunas de sus articulaciones.

-       ¡Gracias por todo amigos! No me alcanzará la vida para apreciar todo lo que han hecho por mí…

-       También te extrañaremos, recuerda que cambiaste todo por aquí – dice con sarcasmo Barton.

-       Antes de que alguien llore, deberías poner atención a tu hermano – sugiere la pelirroja y todos miran hacia un aburrido Loki – sí no es que ya se escapó y hay que atraparlo… de nuevo.

-       No se preocupen, Loki es y será mi responsabilidad, no dejare que nada le pase y ni que dañe a alguien nuevamente – promete solemnemente el rubio.

-       Ya no entendí ¿lo va a proteger de nosotros o lo nos va a proteger de él? – “susurra” Clint, pero todos lo oyen.

-       Señores, es un placer verlos interactuar, pero sugiero que hay que hacer lo que venimos a hacer – habla de pronto el Doctor Selvig, todos se preguntan _¿Qué no estaba taciturno?_  – Fue bueno verte Thor, pero ojala no llegues porque el mundo esté en peligro, intenta visitarnos por cortesía solamente.

Sonrisas cómplices y nostalgia, son lo último que ven los asgardianos.

Los vengadores se han separado con la promesa de volver cuando la situación lo necesite.

Banner se acerca de inmediato a Tony y este se muestra afectuoso, hablan de lo que harán al llegar a la torre y de cómo deben comenzar a trabajar “ya”. Mientras tanto, los agentes se despiden del capitán y aprovechando el medio de comunicación que les facilito el millonario, le piden reportarse regularmente, principalmente Clint…

-       Y no es que Natasha te quiera tener checado como algunos paranoicos lo creen – levanta la voz y Tony bufa con molestia – la verdad es que nos preocupas, ¿no planeas ir a Alaska, verdad? Tú y el hielo deben seguir separados por un tiempo –los tres ríen inmediatamente.

-       Esa es su forma para decir “buen viaje” – aclara su compañera – la mía es más simple, rómpete una pierna… - desea con soltura la agente.

-       Gracias, ¿yo también los extrañare? – dice con fingidas dudas.

-       Ya está aprendiendo – se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo sus compañeros.

-       ¡Niños! Despídanse de Papá y de Banner, al ultimo no lo verán hasta que termine todo el trabajo que le dejare – ordena Tony mientras todos lo miran mal, él trata de defenderse – le pagare muy bien, además no se queja… - se justifica.

-       Fue un placer – dice simplemente Banner y los despide con un fuerte apretón de manos, el agente va a su auto y le extiende una maleta con las pocas pertenencias que tiene.

-       ¿Aunque Stark estuviera? – pregunta Natasha con maldad.

-       Gracias a mi ganamos  _querida_  – refuta inmediatamente el mencionado.

Mientras los agentes toman el auto en el que llegaron y Banner se acomoda donde Tony le indica, en el asiento del copiloto de su deportivo; los dos últimos vengadores no saben que decir exactamente…

-       Entonces… ¿te iras eh?

-       Tony, tú me ayudaste y alentaste a planear esto…  

-       ¡lo sé! ¡sólo quiero que no te retrases! – se defiende pero recuerda que debe enseñarle el funcionamiento de su tarjeta – Por cierto… mira, cuando deslices la yema de su dedo en esta parte, Jarvis sabrá que quieres comunicarte, sólo debes decirle con quien quieres hablar, o si quieres que todos lo oigan, ¡de hecho puedes decir alguna tontería como! “¡vengadores reúnanse!” – dice imitando su tono de voz – o lo que quieras… 

-       Entiendo… ¿esto es una pantalla? – señala y de inmediato se proyecta una imagen.

-       Algo así, reproduce un holograma, por si quieres una video-llamada – aclara pero levanta una ceja al ver la confusión de Steve.

-       … bien – el rubio responde a la mirada escéptica de Tony

-       ¡no se te ocurra decir cosas cursis cuando este en modo compartido…! ¡ten mucho cuidado!

-       ¡Lo tendré! – se queja con un sonrojo muy fuerte y evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-       Recuerda que puedo estar al otro lado del país en menos de 4 horas… sí tienes algún problema…

-       Gracias… yo… - responde a duras penas el capitán.

-       … - Tony lo mira con tanta intensidad que por un momento cree que sus piernas fallaran – despídete apropiadamente de mi – pide el genio mientras muerde uno de sus labios y cierra los ojos lentamente, podría ser…¡el Capi le podría dar un beso de despedida!

-       … - Steve está sumamente nervioso, siente las miradas curiosas de los agentes que aun resguardan el lugar y sabe que Banner los ha escuchado. Respira de manera profunda, rápidamente toma el brazo del genio… y le da un fuerte apretón de manos, aun con la mirada de fastidio que le manda el moreno dice un solemne– hasta pronto…  _Anthony_  – siente un agradable cosquilleo al pronunciar su nombre de forma ronca.  

-       Hasta pronto Steve – responde con una gran sonrisa, pero bufa con molestia al ver a las personas que están alrededor - ¡más vale que me llames! Además tienes que llegar… ¡o yo mismo te iré a traer donde sea que estés! – avisa mientras sube a su auto y comienza a arrancar.

-       Lo sé… - es lo último que oye el genio… y es lo último que pronuncia el capitán, esto antes de ver cómo ambos científicos se pierden en la carretera…

Sin decir nada a nadie, se dirige a su propio trasporte con gran satisfacción. “ _Stark, siempre presente en todo lo que veo y toco…_ ” se dice antes de arrancar y perderse en el horizonte.

.-.-.-.    

Fue muy poco el tiempo en el que estuvieron todos los vengadores “juntos”, aun así no pueden evitar extrañarse; la camarería, la libertad para ser ellos mismos, todo lo que vivieron, los acerco inevitablemente. No sólo trabajaron como un grupo de gente “extraordinaria”… de alguna manera al estar al borde de la muerte, pudieron llegar a conocer lo que hay de tras de cada uno.

Es por eso que, aunque unos regresaron directamente al trabajo en diferentes misiones, otros se concentraron en conocer a ese “alguien” que les entiende y en ayudarles a llevar un consorcio multinacional; otros, lo que están literalmente en otro mundo, se dedican a cuidar de su dañada familia… en fin, todos y cada uno… se extrañan.

Steven Rogers, por otro lado, se siente sumamente afortunado. Para él las mañanas son hermosas, los atardeceres muestran bellos escenarios naturales y sociales, y tal como le sugirió Tony, la vida nocturna le enseña una faceta tan diferente de la gente…

Cada madrugada se va a la cama des pues de una llamada o con un mensaje de voz proveniente de Tony, a veces agradece que el genio trabaje hasta altas horas, pues eso le permite oír su voz antes de descansar; pero en otras oraciones se preocupa, ¡no olvida que es un hombre común!, bueno… él es extraordinario, pero su cuerpo es… ¡bueno! también su cuerpo ¡¡es excelente y…!! siempre termina sonrojado y evitando esos pensamientos tan vergonzosos.

Sólo se limita a preocuparse por su salud.

.-.-.

Rápidamente han pasado las semanas y no es de extrañarse las llamadas entre todos, bueno, entre la mayoría… ya que como señalo el creador de la red de comunicación, la cobertura no abarca otros planetas.

Steve y Tony son los que más usan las tarjetas, casi todas las noches entre ellos siguen un singular intercambio: un  _buenas noches_  por un  _¿sigues vivo?_ , después siguen preguntas de rutina para ponerse al tanto de las actividades de ambos. En general las conversaciones están llenas de: inventos y descubrimientos brillantes que Tony ha hecho junto a Banner, además de muchos contratos y negocios que cada vez lo hacen más rico, pero Steve sabe que por alguna razón Tony tiene más cosas importantes que decir de las que habla.

También en esas llamadas, el capitán hace tantas preguntas que es obvia la confianza que tiene con el millonario, y este, no tiene dificultad en responder a todo. Tony está más que dispuesto en aclarar las dudas que pueda tener el capitán, sabe que Steve puede consultar a Jarvis en cualquier momento, pero el hecho que le pregunte a  _él_ sobre  _¿por qué?_  o  _¿Cómo funciona?_ , le hace sentir sumamente especial; de hecho, piensa que sus respuestas son una visión con la que “el hombre fuera del tiempo” está construyendo la realidad… el genio entiende la responsabilidad que tiene para con su… “algo”, y por eso se esmera tanto.

Conforme pasa el tiempo, Tony puede ver cambios paulatinos en la percepción del Steve, admite que sigue siendo un hombre hasta cierto punto… inocente, pero no tonto; “Anthony” (como le llama cuando se siente abrumado), está más que feliz y agradecido por formar parte de Rogers.

Otros que también usan las tarjetas (para sorpresa del mismo creador) son los agentes, de hecho, ambos científicos están sorprendidos. Ojo de halcón, aun en misiones en Nepal o Suráfrica tiene tiempo para hacer bromas o preguntar cómo está el clima en Nueva York, ¡vamos! hasta le ha sugerido lugares de visita al Capitán. Por otro lado la agente Romannoff es mucho más discreta, responde a las burlas que Stark le hace y charla amenamente con Banner; pero con el capitán tiene poco contacto.

En fin, la comunicación entre los miembros del equipo, es fluida y constante, es por ello que Tony se entera de algunos extraños ataques… los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. no dicen nada concreto, pero el genio sabe leer entre líneas…

¿Será verdad que hay terroristas? ¿cómo hacen para hacer cenizas (literalmente) a la gente?

Además, Natasha “sin querer” le dice que en el mercado negro hay un rumor alarmante y descabellado; es un secreto a voces que no tiene pies ni cabeza, algo imposible:  _Hydra sigue activa_. Cuando la agente se lo comento ambos concordaron en que es una tontería, de hecho lo hablaron con Barton y Banner que tampoco lo quisieron creer… pero ¿y sí… hay algo de cierto?

¿Dónde?

¿Cómo?

Por más que han investigado, todas las fuentes dicen que no es verdad. Y lo que es más raro, la precaución que Clint tiene ante este tema le asusta y la incredulidad de Natasha le reconforta ¡eso es muy extraño!… aun así es algo que deben seguir investigando.

En un acuerdo mutuo, los integrantes del equipo deciden informar al único miembro que más sabe sobre ese tema, no le han hablado de esto porque saben que el capitán merece un descanso, por eso decidieron esperar, pero ya va siendo hora. Lo raro es que todos concuerdan con que Tony sea el informante, pues de alguna forma  _saben_  que sólo él podrá darle la noticia y tal vez todo salga bien ¡tal vez los rumores sean eso…! rumores. Él mismo le planteara la situación y le preguntara su opinión, además aprovechara que estarán en un lugar tranquilo… para  _estar solos._

Tony admite sólo para sí mismo, y con un poco de avergüenza que… ¡Ya quiere tenerlo cerca! ¡Probarlo y…! ¡¡¡Vamos!!!

Él es el hombre de hierro, pero eso no significa que no sienta o no tenga necesidades ¡porque muere por volver a probar sus labios! perderse en su piel y descubrir muchas otras cosas ¡Oh sí! Desea poner en practica todo lo que ha estado investigando (no lo de Hydra) ¡desea hacer todo eso que nunca ha hecho…! Todo lo que nunca imagino.

En fin, tan perdido está en sus anhelos para próximas actividades y los recuerdos de su primer y único contacto, que no percibe la cercanía del único invitado de la torre.

-       Tony ya me estas preocupando, parece que en cualquier momento comenzaras a babear – dice con burla y de inmediato logra una pose de compostura en su amigo.

-       ¿Qué sucede Bruce? ¿terminaste con el prototipo?

-       Ya hasta lo probé… - se burla - por cierto funciona muy bien.

-       Gracias por avisarme… - reclama con sorna.

-       Lo intente, pero no me pusiste atención ¿en dónde estabas? Espera, no sé si quiero saber sobre lo que te quita la atención…

-       No, no quieres… - concuerda con un suspiro.

-       … muy bien, sólo quería despedirme

-       ¡¿Cómo que despedirte?! ¿a dónde crees que iras? – Tony está realmente alarmado, admite que las llamadas del Capi y la compañía de Bruce son de las pocas cosas que lo mantienen cuerdo, cree que sin ellos sería un peligroso psicótico a punto de reventar. No, definitivamente no quiere que Bruce se vaya…

-       Yo no, tu – su sonrisa le llama la atención, no parece autentica… - mañana te vas a california, dijiste que tenías trabajo en alguno de tus edificios… además después informaras a nuestro querido compañero sobre algunas cosas…

-       ¡oh sí! Espero no tardar tanto y…  _también le informare_ … mmm - Tony habla de manera coqueta, levanta una de sus cejas antes de guiñar un ojo - ¡oh si! y estoy seguro le gustara.

-       ¡Tony! –interrumpe un avergonzado Bruce, no esperaba esas insinuaciones.

-       ¡¿Qué?! No seas amargado… la ley del karma es despiadada, así que como me vez, te encontraras… - le acusa con burla, Bruce niega efusivamente, esta avergonzado y eso no hace más que animar a Tony - ¿sabes? como buen amigo tuyo me reiré a tus costillas cuando me corresponda– explica el genio.

-       Gracias… - Tony no esperaba esa respuesta, de repente su amigo se ve muy abatido, como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

-       ¿Sabes que sólo juego verdad? – se aventura a preguntar.

-       … - Baner se limita a asentir, pero no puede ocultarlo… Tony le gusta mucho más que antes, verlo soñar con uno de sus compañeros es más doloroso de lo que creyó y aunque todavía no piensa en el millonario de  _esa_ forma, es muy incómodo intuir su vida sexual.

-       ¿Qué tienes? ¿fui un idiota? – Bruce se limita a negar levemente, hasta sentir la verdadera preocupación que tiene Tony le hace anhelar cosas que no debería, decide seguir sin verlo a los ojos - ¿entonces…? ¡ya sé! Me vas a extrañar mucho – ante el comentario tan egocéntrico ambos ríen y Tony se siente menos culpable…

-       Algo así… no tendré con quien hablar de energía gamma y hasta Hulk no podrá “jugar” con la Hulkbuster – explica con pesadumbre.

-       Estarán bien sin mí… Natasha y Clint vendrán en mi ausencia, sabes que no permito fiestas locas si no es en mi presencia ¿verdad?

-       Jamás haríamos eso… - promete Bruce mientras ríe - tu las organizas…

-       Sólo amenázalos… Jarvis te ayudara.

-       Lo sé – responde en un suspiro, no puede evitar mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en las brillantes cuencas marrones - no me sentiré solo – Tony le regala una brillante sonrisa, su corazón parece bombear tan fuerte ¡pero no como si Hulk estuviera a punto de salir! ¡¡no…!!  _esto_  es diferente.

-       ¿no te incomoda? Hasta yo siento que esas niñeras… son… -el genio hace una mueca de desagrado para no seguir.

-       Son amigos y la verdad me sentiré más cómodo con compañía que sin ella – admite con extrañeza el científico.

-       Wow quien eres y que le has hecho a Banner ¿Dónde quedo ese hombre reservado que sólo quería apartarse? – pregunta Tony mientras se levanta y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-       Supongo que se fue con un ejército del espacio – responde Bruce simplemente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-       Nada como una batalla apocalíptica para hacer amigos ¿verdad? – analiza Tony, cree que Bruce estará bien.

-       Tú me conoces…

-       También te extrañare – advierte antes de soltarlo y caminar hacia la mesa de trabajo.

-       Pero no tanto – aclara con pesar Bruce, Tony se detiene y está confundido… ¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¿suena cómo si le… reclamara? Voltea lentamente y lo mira jugar con sus anteojos, está mordiendo sus labios, como si quisiera decir algo que no se atreve.

-       Bueno, es diferente… - trata de explicar, pero no sabe muy bien qué…

-       Lo sé… - con el rostro había abajo, poco a poco levanta la mirada.

-       ¿de qué estamos hablando? – pregunta Tony, pues está realmente confundido.

-        De que tu ex ha llegado… - Tony inmediatamente se tensa, bien sabe Bruce de lo delicado de su  _situación_ \- estaré en el laboratorio 7 – declara antes de salir, Tony sabe que cuenta con él por cualquier situación…

Entra Pepper y a pesar de haber “hablado” todavía se siente extraño ante ella, de hecho ambos se sienten extraños…

-       Ya está todo en regla, adelantaste muchas cosas y sólo termine algunos contratos… - anuncia la aun directora general de Stark Industries mientras le extiende algunos informes.

\-       Perfecto, creo que la empresa nunca había estado así tan…  _bien_  – responde Tony mientras acepta los papeles que ella le extiende.

-       Si… ¿me puedes decir por qué tanta eficiencia? – pregunta directamente, ella también se siente incómoda ante él, ni cuando lo amaba en secreto tenían este distanciamiento; pero no por ello dejara de hacer su trabajo.

-       Mmm nada importante… mañana me iré a Malibú, abriré una nueva fábrica, trabajare en algunas cosas y después estaré ahí por 1 mes… - explica vagamente, ve que ella no está muy convencida, como sí previera algo más.

-       No puedes hacer eso, se supone que… -está por explicarle por qué no puede ausentarse en los compromisos que tendrán en el futuro pero él la detiene.

-       Todo ya está en regla ¿no?

-       Sí, pero ¿no es momento de trabajar a un más…? el que vayas a la oficina 3 veces al día es un gran paso, imagina si lo haces diario…

-       Tal vez… pero no este mes, hay algo muy importante y no lo voy a retrasar.

-       ¿es sobre tus “amigos”? – pregunta con cautela la pelirroja, espera no arrepentirse de ello.

-       En parte… - evade su “jefe”

-       ¿es sobre… él? – por la mirada que Tony le manda, sabe que no está dispuesto a compartir nada más.

-       Eso es algo que ya no te incumbe… -¡oh cuanto le duele a Pepper esa frialdad! - sí esto es todo, te dejo… desde mañana me voy y…

-       ¿y sí hay algo “importante”? – pregunta con calma Pepper… ademas le carcome la idea de Tony haciendo una escapada romántica con  _él_ , así como a ella la llevaba sin importar nada más ¿seria capaz? ¿lo hará…?

-       Sabrás manejarlo, confío plenamente en ti – contesta con simpleza y vuelve a la mesa de trabajo.

-       Bien – responde seriamente ella, tal vez Tony tenía razón y aún es muy pronto para volver a trabajar con él.

-       Hasta pronto – el genio la despide con una mirada seria y un asentimiento, ella sabe que no tiene nada más que hacer en la torre… ¿Por qué romper siempre es tan difícil? ¿Por qué quedan sentimientos y emociones que no deberían estar ahí?

Con todo el profesionalismo que tiene corresponde con un gesto y sale lo más rápido que puede. Esta consiente de todo lo que duele, tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez… tan lejos. Pero ella es alguien responsable que nunca haría alguna tontería como llorar o esperar algo que no volverá ¿o si?

…  

-       No estuvo tan mal – comenta Banner al estirarse y mirarlo entrar al laboratorio, Tony sabe que hubo un espectador en la “interacción” con su ex y no le molesta… 

-       ¿tú crees? - pregunta “casualmente”

-       No te arranco la cabeza… - le reconforta e inmediatamente le sonríe

-       Cierto – concuerda mientras se sienta junto al científico.

-       ¿Seguro que esto es sano?

-       Tener a una ex furiosa no es sano, afortunadamente somos muy profesionales y sólo me quiere arrancar la cabeza cada que me ve – explica Tony mientras husmea en la pantalla que muestra el prototipo en el que su amigo trabaja.

-       Si tú lo dices…

-       Ley de karma amigo, no digas nada de lo que te arrepientas… - está por reír pero el semblante de Bruce lo alarma… ahora no puede negar que dijo algo que le afectara…

-       Han salido las noticias – señala Bruce mientras lo distrae, Tony sabe que _lo que sea que le pase_ , con el tiempo se lo dirá… es por eso que decide poner atención en lo que le muestra.

-       Crees que “eso” sea un ataque terrorista, ya sabes así como lo dicen los medios… - en la pantalla se despliegan imágenes de lo que parece ser una escena extraña ¿es una bomba?

-       Definitivamente, pero ¿Qué te dijo Rhodye?

-       Que no podía meterme, soy una figura pública, vengador y… hago ver débil al estado y bla, bla, bla… - comenta con aburrimiento el millonario.

-       ¡qué novedad!

-       Lo sé… lo peor es que creo que “hulk” les da más miedo… pero no lo dicen, y no te preocupes, te aseguro que todos protegeremos al grandote – Tony le reconforta palmeando y dando sutiles masajes en la espalda de Bruce, estas cosas y comentarios, son que le hacen anhelar más a “su amigo”.

-       Ya vez porque aprecio la compañía de amigos… - se limita a explicar y a disfrutar se sus caricias.

-       Bueno, en todo caso… cuídense y nada de dormir después de las 9 – reprende Tony con gracia.

-       Está bien…

-       Nos vemos dentro de un mes… - Stark se levanta y se estira como gato perezoso, antes de caminar percibe que su amigo lo imita.

-       Adiós – dice pero sin que lo prevean lo abraza fuertemente – Tony – susurra sutilmente su nombre en el espacio que hay en su cuello y hombro.

-       No creí que fueras tan nostálgico… – corresponde simplemente.

-       ¿Lo soy? No sé de qué hablas – comenta mientras se separa sutilmente, también se reprende por el arranque que tuvo, cree que debe tener más autocontrol. Por otro lado Tony está confundido, sabe que Bruce tiene (literalmente) doble personalidad… pero a veces siente que le habla como no supiera algo… como si quisiera algo de él ¡es tan extraño!

-       No, yo… - ahora hasta está nervioso, pues no sabe que decir…

-       Adiós Tony – se despide con una triste sonrisa antes de salir.

-       Adiós Bruce… - contesta, pero no está seguro de haber sido escuchado ¿Qué le pasa a su amigo?

Tony realmente espera que no sea grave.

.-.-.

En el Jet, Happy es el único que lo acompaña, a todos sus empleados les extraña que el jefe venga “solo”, pues generalmente en todos los viajes “la jefa” estaba a su lado. Lo más raro es que no pida “entretenimiento y diversión” durante el viaje.  _Tal vez los rumores sean ciertos…_

Al entrar a su “casa”, Tony se siente totalmente libre…

Le reconforta tanto mirar las olas del mar, que está seguro… esas cosas extrañas, ese miedo constante se irá…

Cuando estaba en Nueva York, Rhodye y Bruce le hacían una excelente compañía, con ellos se sentía realmente cómodo… durante el todo el día y parte de la noche nunca lo dejaron solo; pero había momentos cuando la madrugada llegaba y se suponía era hora de descansar… él simplemente no podía, ¡no lograba conciliar el sueño!

Por eso llamaba a Steve o esperaba a que él lo hiciera. Tony sabe que al capitán no le interesa mucho dormir las horas reglamentarias, de hecho por los días que estuvieron juntos supo que por las noches se dedicaba a dibujar o leer… pero jamás a dormir largamente. Por eso cada que terminaban se hablar, Tony se sentía completamente reconfortado, podía dormir de 3 a 4 horas al día… el descanso sólo terminaba cuando las pesadillas lo alcanzan ¡recuerda que la primera vez fue en la habitación del capitán!

¡Fue horrible!

¡¡Son espantosas!!

Detiene sus pensamientos pues Jarvis le anuncia que debe alistarse para abrir una de sus plantas; piensa que ya después tendrá tiempo en pesar en una solución.

.-.-.

Steve se está registrando en el hotel Carion, Tony con inconformidad le hizo una reservación para que pudiera quedarse al menos dos noches, pues ahora le toca recorrer la bahía “Verde” de Wisconsin.

Al entrar a su habitación ríe por lo excéntrico que es el millonario, la última vez que hablaron le dijo que el hotel era lo más barato que había consistido, que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido y que nadie notaria que estaba ahí. Steve ríe por el concepto que tiene Tony de “austero”… el hotel lo ha hospedado en una se las suites más grandes que ha visto, por lo que entendió como tiene 4 estrellas tal vez no sea del “nivel” que acostumbra su… “compañero”, pero es bastante elegante para él.

Con un carraspeo el capitán despierta del trance que es pensar en Tony, ve que el encargado de llevarlo le mira con curiosidad, así que le pide mandar toda su ropa a la lavandería mientras él se da una buena ducha, rápidamente le hace un recorrido de toda su “habitación” y se lleva sus prendas mientras Steve entra en el baño.

El capitán toma la ducha más relajante de todo su recorrido. Disfruta cada momento y… el sonido de su comunicador lo despierta.

-       Jarvis contesta – ordena con voz ronca a la tarjeta que esta sobre el lavabo, no puede evitar pensar en que se ha vuelto un poco descarado, eso de contestar en la tina no debe ser correcto.

-       Enseguida capitán – responde y rápidamente oye un ruido extraño, como un vínculo en movimiento, uno que va muy rápido.

-       ¿en dónde estás anciano?

-       ¡Hola Tony! – evade su pregunta, pues ya se está acostumbrando a que lo llame así – tome tu recomendación y me hospede en el hotel de Wisconsin que reservaste.

-       Todavía sigue mi propuesta de cambiarlo, a mí no me gusta, es una pocilga…

-       ¿Por qué no me extraña? Ahora entiendo tu desprecio al Helicarrier – se dice así mismo, pero sabe que Tony lo escucho.

-        Touché… - al oírlo Steve se dice que después debe anotar esa palabra en su libreta – y dime  _cielo_  ¿qué tienes para la noche?

-       Mmm quiero caminar por la bahía, se ve hermosa de día y quiero volver a recorrerla dentro de un rato.

-       ¿te molestaría tener compañía? – pregunta con simplemente.

-       ¡¿Qué?! – Steve abre los ojos tan grandes que pareciera que pronto se le saldrían.

-       Contesta solamente – pide con fastidio.

-       Eh… no ¿Pero por qué pregun…?

-       Perfecto voy para allá, te recojo en el living – Corta la llamada y ya con su traje puesto de dirige hacia Steve.

-       ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tony! – sin creérselo aun, se levanta de la tina, a pesar de la desnudes y lo mojado que aun esta, toma la tarjeta y por más que lo intenta no puede comunicarse con “Anthony”

¿Qué habrá pasado?

 


	26. transtorno de sueño

Lo sé ¡soy horrible...! ¡Pero para justificar mi ausencia! subiré capítulo nuevo de las otras historias, sé que no es mucho pero... enserio ¡lo siento!

Bueno, pasando a cosas más interesantes (que ese intento de disculpa), como pueden adivinar adaptaré IM3, por ende la saga extremis; personalmente me gustó mucho más el comic que la cinta, así que haré un hibrido, podré lo que me gusta de ambas versiones, pues no quiero separarme mucho del universo cinematográfico de Marvel (sí también hare algo con CA y el soldado del invierno). En fin, quiero sus opiniones y advierto, tomaré algunas cosas del comic, ¡pero sólo unas...! también retomare algo de la peli... pero en esencia esto es Stony. No es que me justifique pero no soy muy buena para la acción, lo mío es lo cursi.

En fin, sin más por anunciar/advertir espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Cuando los hermanos asgardianos llegaron a su hogar, no pensaron que el medio de trasporte de los Mitgardianos, los dejaría tan lejos del palacio que los vio crecer…

Las murallas que rodean Asgard les son tan imponentes y familiares para ambos dioses, que por un momento se pierden en lo que fueron los recuerdos de sus años de juventud. En sus mentes pasan las horas que les llevo recorrer el área donde están, lo que a cada paso veían cambiar, lo que al crecer seria su reino, pues antes no importaba quien debía dirigir o quien sería coronado rey… antes no importaba nada, más que jugar y ser feliz con su hermano.

\- Loki… no espero que lo entiendas ¡y ya ni siquiera creo que te interese! – dice Thor que está furioso, el mencionado sabe que debe tener cuidado, así que se pone alerta– pero… debes saber, realmente fui muy feliz contigo.

Después de esta declaración Thor sigue conduciendo al prisionero por el sendero que ambos conocer más que bien, pero Loki siente que algo se rompió en su interior, como sí _ser una sombra en la grandeza de su hermano_ no fuera tan malo, ¡como si nada importara más que estar al lado del "idiota" de Thor…! Piensa que debe ser un golpe de nostalgia lo que le está haciendo desvariar; El dios del engaño camina de manera mecánica, apenas si respira lo suficiente ¡lo que la maldita mascara que lleva en el rostro le deja…! ya ni el enojo o la frustración que eso le causo al sentirse sometido detienen sus pensamientos…

Las preguntas se arremolinan y crecen en su interior _¡¿qué Thor fue feliz?! ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡El tonto no entiende que todo fue un engaño! ¡Qué todo lo que vivieron no era… real! ¡¿No estaba furioso por lo que le hizo a su amada tierra?!_

Con estos pensamientos, Loki no se fija en que el príncipe asgardiano camina lentamente, no ve de la vacilación que siente. El rubio entregará a su hermano, pedirá justicia para él y lo acompañara lo más que pueda, pero una pequeña parte de su conciencia le dice que no todo será _tan_ fácil como quisiera ¡oh! Cuanto desearía volver a aquellos años de infancia, donde su "hermano" hacia alguna maldad y ambos se dedicaban a no ser descubiertos, a seguir jugando y a estar juntos. Ríe internamente al recordar, como él al ser el mayor "tenía" la carga de ser "un ejemplo" para su pequeño hermano, pero siempre era el primero que se metía en problemas… pero reconoce que sin la astucia de Loki que lo salvara, estaría castigado hasta la vejes; aunque su madre le confeso que podían engañar a todos, hasta a Odín mismo… menos a ella. De pronto Thor vuelve a la pesadez, pues piensa en el sufrimiento de su madre, sí para él esto es doloroso, para ella debe ser peor…

Al llegar al palacio de inmediato son recibidos por guardias, al parecer Hemildar los vio y anuncio su llegada, rápidamente Loki es tomado en custodia por lo que Thor cree son demasiados hombres… toda la tropa es llevada de inmediato a la cámara principal del palacio, se han dado órdenes estrictas, nadie que no sean los custodios y el prisionero pueden entrar, se dice que ni la Reyna estará en esa reunión.

Mientras ellos se dirigen hacia Odín, Thor, que está inconforme con esa orden, se apresura a despedirse de su hermano. Le toma de la nuca y pega sus frentes, mientras se miran con intensidad el rubio abre el "bozal" del prisionero… cierra los ojos y suspira antes de volver a su postura, pero le lanza una última mirada donde le asegura no dejarlo. Todos los que están a su alrededor lo ven normal, de hecho más de uno cree que al fin "los hermanos" arreglaran sus problemas.

\- Espérame, estaré contigo… - dice antes de partir y eso sin que lo quiera hace que Loki se sienta más confiado… ¡Pues no es que él tenga miedo! es que la incertidumbre lo está matando, de hecho ya quiere ver la cara de Odín… ¡restregarle lo mal padre que fue y lo que sus acciones y mentiras crearon! Loki firmemente cree que esto es una consecuencia del engaño que sufrió… cree que lo que hizo no está mal, pues sólo así podría probarle a su "padre" lo equivocado que siempre estivo con él, con su filosofía llena de violencia y "fuerza".

.-.-.

Cuando Thor encuentra a su padre, ve que camina lentamente, está a escasos metros de llegar a la cámara de justicia…

\- Padre… - le llama de manera apresurada.

\- ¡Hijo mío! me alegra ver que has llegado con bien – lo recibe con un fuerte abrazo y posa sus viejas y cansadas manos en las mejillas de su descendiente - Ve a descasar. Todos en el reino hemos sabido de la dura batalla que enfrentaste.

\- Gracias, pero la verdad es que quiero hacer una petición

\- No puedes estar en el juicio de tu hermano – dice rápidamente y con determinación. Odín suelta al dios del trueno y se dispone a entrar.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡yo lo traje! yo seré responsable de sus acciones. Padre pido humildemente que no me alejes de él –toda la calma del rubio se está extinguiendo fácilmente.

\- No puedes influir en el juicio, precisamente porque tus sentimientos por él te ciegan, no podrás ser objetivo, ni podrás ayudarle – Explica el _padre de todo_ , pero muy dentro de sí sabe que esas palabras son para él mismo.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

\- Thor, necesito que te alejes, lo que aconteció en Mitgar es sólo responsabilidad de Loki, tú no tienes nada que hacer en ese juicio… -Las protestas del joven se detienen al ver lo serio de su progenitor- pero sí tanto quieres reparar el daño, sal ahora mismo a establecer el orden en los nueve mundos… - indica de manera cansada Odín.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos sin el bifrost diferentes villanos quebraron el orden y la paz que teníamos en los nueve mundos, pretendía darte tiempo para que te repusieras y después pudieras arreglar lo que Loki hizo, pero sí tantos deseos tienes de hacer algo…

\- ¡Claro que iré! ¡ayudare en todo lo que pueda! Pero… - _no dejare a Loki_ piensa el rubio.

\- Nada de peros, serás el rey de Asgard, cuidaras del Yggdrasil cuando yo ya no este, por tal motivo no debes pensar en otra cosa que te aparte de tu objetivo – Thor mira con asombro a su padre, no puede creer lo insensible que está siendo ¿No ve lo importante que es Loki para él?

\- Padre…- intenta disuadirlo, pero la mano y el gesto negativo de Odín se lo impiden.

\- Hijo, te confío algo que sólo el rey de Asgard puede hacer – dice de manera conciliadora el mayor…

\- No pienso dejar sólo a mi hermano – contesta firmemente el dios del trueno, la determinación que muestra pocas veces es observada por otro ser…

Pasan varios tensos minutos en silencio, el mayor lo rompe con un cansado suspiro y vuelve a su dura postura…

\- _Él_ ya no es tu hermano – otra vez habla para sí mismo - ¡No entiendes que ha cambiado! – y esto último le dice tanto a Thor… se da cuenta que fueron vigilados, que su padre perdió la fe y que Loki está en verdaderos problemas, inocentemente pensó que él podría solucionarlo todo; derrotado mira a su progenitor y exhala…

\- Lo sé mejor que nadie… - susurra con pesar, pues él fue testigo fiel del mal que se apodero de Loki.

\- Debes solucionar lo que ocasiono, tu labor aún no termina – indica finalmente Odín, que como cualquier padre que ama a sus hijos y quiere lo mejor para ellos, trata de hacer su deber, pero también como el rey que es… piensa en cómo debe actuar ante la situación.

\- ¿Y Loki? – con esa pregunta, Odín toma la decisión más pesada que ha tenido, su hijo se hará responsable de sus acciones…

\- … te daré tiempo, todo lo que pueda, en este momento sólo tomaremos su declaración, mientras estés fuera no lo juzgaremos – Odín sabe que está siendo muy flexible… que esto puede ser malo, pero aun así se da el lujo de arriesgarse.

\- ¡Gracias…! sabes cuándo me importa – dice Thor con alivio.

\- No menos que a mí, es mi hijo después de todo… aunque él no lo crea así… - Es entonces que Thor se da cuenta de la pena de su padre, no está solo en esta cruzada por regresar a Loki, pero también piensa en lo doloroso que será llevar todo este proceso…

\- Loki, el de antes… ya no está, todo lo que ha pasado lo ha cambiado enormemente… por eso sólo puedo estar seguro de una cosa, sé que lo amo, este viaje confirmo mis sentimientos. Padre no te pido que lo perdones, ya que eso debe ganárselo, sólo te pido que tengas fe, sé que el verdadero Loki está ahí, sólo hay que encontrarlo.

\- Si tú no pudiste hacerlo nadie podrá ayudarle – Thor siente el peso de sus palabras y a la vez lo enorgullece _ser el único…_ \- Pero debes tener algo claro…

\- Dime – jadea aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Si Loki no regresa

\- ¡No digas eso…! – vocifera inmediatamente.

\- Si Loki cambio tanto y no puedes recuperarlo, promete que no te hundirás con él… -Pide amargamente - Ya perdí a un hijo, no quiero perder al otro.

\- Lo lamento, pero no lo dejare… - Y Odín sabe que esa es su decisión final…

\- … ve a arreglar todo para tu viaje…

\- ¿puedo despedirme? –pregunta con recelo el rubio.

\- No… pero de todas formas lo harás, que sea rápido.

Es así como el dos del trueno intercepta al grupo de soldados que llevan a su hermano.

\- Loki… - el rubio nota que está perdido en sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué quieres? – habla roncamente, además dice esto sin mirarlo.

\- Yo… ¡tengo tantas cosas que decirte y no alcanzara el tiempo…!

\- Entonces vete, ya has cumplido ¡venciste al villano…! ve y festeja con tus tontos amigos – reclama con un carraspeo

\- ¡Jamás podría hacer eso! No cuando eres tú al que…

\- ¡Cállate! –interrumpe histérico el menor…

\- Loki, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil…

\- Eres un imbécil, por eso todo te es difícil – respira profundamente y trata de controlar sus impulsos, sabe que no debe exaltarse…

\- Basta… - le toma de las solapas y cuando el moreno cierra los ojos, pues cree que su hermano lo golpeara… pero sólo siente una sutil caricia en sus labios, rápidamente abre sus cuencas verdes y no puede creer lo que sucede, nadie alrededor lo cree – esto es lo que quería decirte, Stark no estaba equivocado… yo, te quiero… - susurra con una triste sonrisa, mientras recarga su frente en el hombro del menor…

\- … - Loki se queda mudo, por un momento su cerebro se desconecta de su cuerpo y cree que eso no es posible ¡por qué no lo es! ¡Su hermano está equivocado! ¡piensa que seguramente está jugando con él para manipularlo!

\- En mitgar nunca pude explicarte la intensidad y el tipo de mis sentimientos y…

\- Señor el prisionero debe entrar – dice el primer soldado que despierta de la impresión colectiva.

\- Volveré por ti – determina con seriedad mientras mira a los ojos jade que siguen sin responder - padre me ha encomendado una misión y no sé cuánto tardare, pero cuando pueda podemos…

\- ¿estás loco? – interrumpe "los planes" del _tonto_ dios del trueno- ¡¿por qué estás jugando conmigo?! ¡¿esta es tu venganza?! – y es así como se desata el remolino de emociones que hay en él.

\- Loki… - lo acerca con toda la fuerza que tiene, pues el moreno se está resistiendo, y le susurra al oído – todo este tiempo fuiste tú y lamento haber tardado tanto en verlo… - el rubio abraza con fuerza el delgado cuerpo que aun esta esposado, y lo trata de llenarse de su esencia - te amo… - susurra cerca de su oído y lo mira directamente a los ojos, así es como le confirma sus palabras, de hecho su "hermano", muy dentro de sí _sabe_ que jamás ha visto a Thor de esa forma.

\- No te creo ¿Qué preten…? – balbuce a duras penas, pero se muestra confundió… perdido y con rostro que sincera expectación que agrada a su hermano.

\- Sólo espero que me creas ¡y ojala me correspondas! Sé que te he dañado y eso es algo que nunca me perdonare… pero eso no significa que te abandone…

\- Señor, lo lamento pero ya nos llaman – insiste otro soldado pues el consejo en pleno está esperando

\- ¡No! ¡esperen! – se jala y trata de quitarse las manos de diversos soldados que lo tiene sujeto, Thor está sorprendido por esa reacción, pero con todas sus fuerzas se obliga a no "responder" a lo que siente, quiere seguirlo, liberar a "su hermano" de las manos de esos hombres, pero no debe...

\- Regresare Loki – promete solemnemente mientras ve como se alejan y están por cerrar la puerta.

\- No ¡maldito bastardo! ¡Regresa ahora mismo! –es lo último que alcanza a escuchar y lo primero que se oye en la cámara de justicia, todos los representantes de la ley se sorprenden y Odín sólo mira atentamente las reacciones de "su hijo".

\- Adiós – susurra con pesar el dios del rubio y se dirige a su madre, debe despedirse y partir a cumplir las órdenes de su rey.

.-.-.-.

_¿Recuerdas Odín, los viejos tiempos cuando mezclamos nuestra sangre? Entonces prometiste que no te servirían cerveza si no había para ambos._

.-.-.-.

El hogar de Tony Stark fue rebautizado como: "la torre Avenger". Y se entiende pues lleva una A que resplandece por las noches, además desde hace una semana alberga a más de un par de vengadores, los agentes Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff se han instalado perfectamente. Por extraño que parezca la forma en la que el grupo interactúa, crea una ambiente de convivencia al que nadie estaba acostumbrado a estar, pero del que tampoco quieren salir.

Los agentes siguen activos pero en descanso, han tenido diferentes misiones y al parecer pequeñas, pero después de un viaje juntos a nadie sabe dónde, pueden disfrutar de su nuevo "hogar", ambos tomaron la invitación implícita que les hizo Tony y saben que si bien no van a quedarse _para siempre_ pueden atreverse a sentir que así será… y quien sabe, más adelante puede que _así sea_ ; bueno, también esta cierta agente tiene como misión vigilar a sus compañeros y el halcón sólo quiere saber cómo viven los ricos.

En todo caso, el único científico que vive en ese momento en la torre se ha acoplado a las manías de sus camaradas, aunque no se siente solo pues también Tony "esta" con él, pero de un modo más virtual. Lo que pasa es que una prueba holografíca termino en la "estancia" virtual de tony en la torre, además los hologramas de cuerpo completo y las acciones que Jarvis hace para que parezca que su dueño está con ellos son sorprendentes, de hecho ya todos se acostumbraron a tener al genio como un fantasma de la casa, saben que esta presente pero sólo en espiritu; es por ello que ambos científicos siguen jugando e investigando juntos, como niños en dulcería, y es que Tony cumplió lo que le propuso a Bruce; no hay día en el que se aburran o en el que no estén "trabajando", pues para ambos es refrescante estar con alguien que habla su mismo idioma ¡Vamos! hasta Bruce ya admite que ama escuchar a Tony interactuar con Jarvis, y cada que se pierden en una "discusión", él termina riendo y distrayendo a alguno de los dos… se siente tan cómodo que… ¡quisiera que Tony ya regresara! Pero eso por momentos le preocupa ¡cree que no debe aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de su amigo! ¡Sabe que le está pagando muy mal! Cada vez siente cosas que no puede controlar y más de una vez Hulk ha salido por que Bruce no puede afrontar toda la verdad. De hecho por eso la Hulkbuster fue la primera armadura creada en la torre, pues debía haber alguien que jugara con el gigante verde.

Extrañamente Tony está _feliz,_ nunca creyó querer vivir junto a alguien más, pues sabe que de alguna manera cuando estén todos juntos será genial, tampoco sabe como pero su piso fue invadido por sus excéntricos compañeros; ahora ya no se queja (mucho), y bueno no es como si pudiera pues distancia no lo deja, pero joder… ¡por eso les hizo un departamento a cada uno! Y ellos no respetaron el lugar que les asigno, no sabe cómo, pero de alguna manera todos se han acomodado en su pent-house… PRIVADO. En fin, sólo quedan 3 habitaciones desocupadas; además cree que si _algo_ llega a pasar, y todos los vengadores se reúnen, la torre, su pent-house y todo lo que tiene, les proveerá de lo que necesiten, ya ha estado trabajando para ello.

Tony ha hecho cuentas y está seguro tiene todo "controlado", pero no puede evitar ciertas ideas que le siguen rondado. En su "hogar", la torre, le quedan dos habitaciones, porque sí Thor los visita obtendrá una, y no es que Steve quede fuera de la ecuación, muy al contrario él ya tiene un lugar… junto a él y en su cama… ¡lo extraño es que Tony no se ha detenido a pensar en lo _perturbador_ de esa idea! Antes siquiera compartir su espacio personal le daba urticaria, ahora está más preocupado en pensar en cómo proponérselo, su única ventaja es que el equipo entero ya "vive" con él; el problema es como decirle al capitán que estarán en la misma habitación, y no quiere pensarlo todavía, pero tal vez cuando llegue a su casa de playa se lo insinúe. El hombre de hierro trata de no alterarse, pues sabe que eso tardara un poco ¡lo malo es que no es muy paciente!

.-.

\- Bien niños, _papá_ tiene que irse… lamento ser un mal anfitrión dejar de "cuidarlos" a poco tiempo de instalarse, pero alguien debe traer el pan a la casa… - dice el genio solemnemente en el desayuno, sí, es extraño la mayoría del tiempo está conectado a la red y hasta desayuda y come con ellos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¡¿por fin dejaras de ser el fantasma de la casa?! – bromea Barton y todos ríen, sólo que Tony lo hace de manera forzada.

\- ¿Recuérdame porque te dejo quedarte? – pregunta molesto el hombre de hierro.

\- Lo que pasa es que el halcón estaba en su nido cuando nos dijiste tus planes – trata de explicar Bruce y que pide ayuda con la mirada a Natasha, porque cuando sus compañeros comienzan a _discutir,_ todos pierden mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Te mataría volver a explicarlo? – pregunta la agente fastidiada, todos saben que no es prudente ignorarla.

\- Vale, lo repetiré, como abriré una nueva planta aquí en california… bueno otra y terminare un encargo de SHIELD estaré muy ocupado, ya no me conectarme y jugar con ustedes, además Steve ya está por venir a Malibu – comenta con simpleza y mientras bebe su café, no se da cuenta de las expresiones de Banner, ni de la risa que contiene la viuda.

\- Pero sigue en el sur, después ira al norte y… ya no entiendo dónde estará, pero creo que falta mucho para que llegue a la costa del atlántico – comenta confundido pero espera la respuesta de Natasha, pues sabe que esto será bueno.

\- _Papá_ quiere adelantar su trabajo y estar con _mamá_ todo lo que pueda – explica mientras se levanta a servirse más jugo – si no es que lo va a visitar antes… lo tiene bien ubicado, me pregunto cuanto…

\- ¡Cállate! –dice mientras se levanta y murmura molesto – bonita forma de fastidiar, estos _niños_ no respetan nada…- sigue murmurando mientras atraviesa a uno de sus compañeros y se sienta a comer otra dona sin mirar a nadie, sin darle importancia los agentes comienzan una conversación banal.

\- Tony…bueno, no dijiste cuanto tiempo estarás desconectado o donde trabajaras específicamente – dice Bruce lo más normal que puede.

\- Mmm la verdad es que ni yo lo sé, supongo que depende de cuánto me tarde en iniciar la producción, además tengo que hacer pruebas y ya sabes cómo es eso ¿seguro que no quieres venir y acompañarme? No quiero dejarte en malas manos amigo – dice seriamente y los agentes sólo se ríen y siguen hablando, saben que no es verdad pero es interesante ver las reacciones de Bruce…

\- No, gracias… sabes que no me agrada estar en lugares que no conozco y todavía estoy investigando el "calmante" de Hulk

\- No digas eso porque saldrá y se enojara – bromea Tony mientras le da un ligero codazo que le atraviesa- mejor di que es medicina experimental… aunque personalmente creo que deberías optar por la marihuana, pero tu suero también me gusta…

\- ¡oh Tony! Tus recomendaciones no son nada viables, mejor sigue en el campo de la mecánica y la energía… - se burla Banner y por un momento, cuando ve algo parecido a un puchero en el rostro del millonario, olvida que no debe sentir la calidez que lo está inundando.

\- Pues… si te decides por la cannabis sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, además quiero que me mandes unas dosis… - le cierra el ojo y se estira en su asiento – En fin… me voy ahora pero me conectare por última vez a las 2, quiero que vengan a despedirme, tengo indicaciones para cada uno… ¡no falten es importante! – les advierte antes de "desaparecer".

\- mmm ya no dijo: "que la fuerza los acomañe" - comenta Clint mientras termina su cafe.

\- qué mal chiste - dice natasha.

\- Seguramente nos dirá dónde comprar el alcohol o cómo convertir este lugar en un antro… - comenta con simpleza Barton y sus compañeros se limitan a asentir.

.-.-.-.

Tony se dice a si mismo que no está escapando, pues obviamente no le abruma el trabajo, las responsabilidades y todo lo aburrido que hace últimamente. Lo que le tiene un poco alterado son… ¡esas malditas pesadillas! Cuando estaba en la bazofia flotante tenía a Steve, que si bien no eliminaba el problema, su sola compañía hacia que todo fuera más llevadero… ¡al dormir sabía que no estaba solo! pues el soldado siempre velaba su descanso.

La primera semana que estuvo en su torre, pensó que regresar a la rutina sería fácil… pero diversos factores le dijeron lo contrario, en primera había cortado con su novia, esa era la relación más seria que había tenido en su vida (eso sigue siendo un tema delicado aunque no lo admita ni para sí mismo)… después se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, Banner es un gran compañero y cuando _están_ juntos se les pasa el tiempo como agua; lo admite, nunca había tenido a un amigo tan ñoño como él, además el doctor se ha ganado su confianza y le sorprende el grado de soltura que han tenido, pues hasta cuando Hulk salía ya está más que acostumbrado, aunque todavía no entiende bien que lo causa. Además está el factor de la comunicación, que gracias a sus tarjetas y a su sistema de llamadas holográficas se ha dado más que bien ¡todo el equipo se habla…! el genio piensa que tal vez sea demasiado bueno… ¡Él mismo se acostumbró a los chistes malos de Clint y a la lengua filosa de Natasha! Realmente extrañara no espiarlos y "estar" con ellos.

Pero nada se compara con el capi, a veces cree que no estará tranquilo si no oye esa melodiosa y profunda voz, por lo menos una vez al día tiene que saber de él ¡ese hombre lo trae loco! Afortunadamente el capi ya aprendió a dejar mensajes de voz; una vez llego a pensar que la distancia le bajaría _eso_ que le dio cuando estuvo en el hericarrier, pero se equivocó rotundamente, parece que cada vez lo necesita más… siempre quiere verlo ¡volver a sentir sus labios…! y sobre todo ya quiere aplicar todo lo que ha estado investigando ¿Quién diría que el play boy no ha tenido _nada_ desde esas caricias que le siguen quemando la piel? Como nota personal se propone enseñarle a Steve lo que es el sexo telefónico, eso mínimo lo calmara un poco.

Algo que definitivamente lo abstrae de sus problemas, son las llamadas que tiene con el soldado… en ellas ha descubierto muchos detalles sobre él. El capi sigue siendo un hombre sencillo, aunque se ha llevado algunas decepciones, poco a poco se está adecuando a todo lo que ve, pero sobre todo, no ha perdido esas ansias de aprender y descubrir cosas nuevas, siempre que le dice sobre el nuevo lugar donde está ¡Lo hace con una emoción! Hay veces en las que quiere estar junto a él… tomar la armadura y alcanzarlo.

En fin, siempre que piensa en el soldado se siente afortunado, sabe que le corresponde en lo que sea que tengan ¡que el otro siente lo mismo…! ¡Dios! En ocasiones entiende porque Clint se burla, parece una colegiala enamorada, combinada con un niño ilusionado por su héroe… ¿cuándo se supone que dura su "enamoramiento"? No lo sabe y no le interesa, Tony se limita a disfrutar de lo que siente y se aferra a eso cuando lo necesita. Como ahora, está en una junta directiva donde todos se están vanagloriando del éxito que la empresa tiene, Pepper lo merece porque es la que más trabaja… con los otros lo duda… En todo caso ¡ya se aburrió!

Su atención regresa cuando oye a uno de sus socios, le dice que los fondos para los 30 proyectos que están en puerta no serán suficientes, que a pesar de la muy buena racha que tienen, sí se inicia con todas la ideas de Tony de golpe, necesitarán mucho capital para mantenerlos; pues hay proyectos que aunque el director técnico diseño y llevo a cabo en menos de una semana, realizar, probar y producir llevara más de 3 años… y en ese tiempo no se tendrá ninguna ganancia, a contrario se absorberá demasiado capital. Los demás socios comienzan a plantear entradas de dinero y todos dejan de hablar hasta la solución más fácil… volver a producir armas para los militares.

\- No – dice el dueño simplemente y sigue "jugando con su celular", todos lo miran sin creerlo - ¡oh! ¿quieren una explicación? -pregunta con sarcasmo mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento - Bien… esta empresa ya no hace cosas que dañen a las personas; sí creen que era broma cuando les dije que cambiaría al mundo, están equivocados y no me conocen… _esta empresa cambio_ y resarcirá el daño que sus "productos" hicieron en su momento…

Un incómodo silencio se instala y el genio vuelve a su juego. Pepper es la única que muestra un rostro tranquilo y sereno ¡Tony ha cambiado tanto! La pelirroja recuerda era cuando lo conoció, cuando estaba dispuesto a vender por una muy buena cantidad sus mejores ideas al gobierno, cuando sólo le interesaba impresionar a las rubias despampanantes y beber el siguiente trago... aunque admite que algunos cambios siguen sin gustarle para nada, por momentos como _este_ hacen que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo, hasta cree que no es tan malo sufrir por él.

\- Señor, la otra ruta es brindar concesiones... muchas empresas están interesadas en adquirir patentes para sus…

\- No – sonidos de exasperación salen de la mayoría de los asistentes, Pepper pues se está temiendo algo… - no cualquiera tendrá mi tecnología, Pepper se encargara de revisar sus propuestas y les aviso, sí alguna tiene el potencial para ser un arma será rechazada inmediatamente, no importa de donde venga…

Cuando termina la reunión todos se despiden con la tarea de traer nueva informacion, el dueño y la directora de Stark Industries son los únicos que se quedan en la sala de juntas, "el señor Stark" deja indicaciones de qué hacer mientras él mismo se ocupa de la nueva planta y _los pedidos espaciales_. Lo que se trabaje con S.H.I.E.L.D. es única y exclusivamente su problema, ningún director está involucrado, sólo Pepper sabe algo, por eso ella viajará en algunas ocasiones a supervisar el trabajo, le ayudara en sólo lo necesario. Cuando terminan la planeación de actividades se despiden lo más "normal" que pueden. Mientras Tony camina para volver a su mansión no se da cuenta, o no quiere, pero Pepper lo sigue.

\- Tony… espera.

\- ¿qué sucede? – voltea inmediatamente, se dice a sí mismo que debe estar tranquilo, todo lo tranquilo que se puede para una ex…

\- Me pediste seguir siendo amigos y trabajar juntos…

\- Y lo hemos hecho bien

\- Si, por eso creo puedo preguntarte… ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿en verdad es necesario que te enclaustres y no estés aquí?

\- En la última media hora hemos estado hablando de eso ¿estabas distraída? Puedo repetirlo – pregunta con soltura pues quiere evitar el tema.

\- Tony… te conozco, no me lo has dicho pero hay algo que te inquieta…

\- No es importante – declara con simpleza y mira hacia otro lugar

\- ¿te puedo ayudar? – y es en esos momentos cuando el genio se siente culpable… quiere mucho a su amiga, pero _lo ve en sus ojos_ … ella lo sigue amando, aun después de todo lo que hizo.

\- Lo estás haciendo, cada vez soy más rico, administras muy bien todo y…

\- No estoy hablando de la empresa – aclara seriamente,pero por la postura de Tony se da cuenta…

\- Yo… no es que no te quiera en mi vida personal, sólo…

\- No me quieres en tu vida personal

\- ¡No es eso…! – la interrumpe e inconscientemente se acerca a ella – nada es lo mismo desde lo que paso en Nueva York… yo cambie y hay cosas a las que todavía no puedo… -Tony se detiene, no puede decir nada más… ¡no debe decir nada más! Así que trata de calmarse y habla lo más sincero que puede – experimentas cosas y te dejan marcado… pasa el tiempo y no se van… yo… estaré bien… gracias por preocuparte – le dice con una sonrisa llena de confianza, una que a ella mata de tristeza, pues quisiera ser la única que le ayude…

\- Te estas distrayendo… - ella determina y muere por abrazarlo, pues ve a Tony indefenso, dañado…

\- nos veremos después – se despide pues las puertas del elevador se han abierto – hasta pronto… - mientras Tony se recarga en la fría pared de metal, Pepper se dice que tiene que ser fuerte, debe superar todo lo que aun siente.

.-.-.

\- ¿alguna duda? – pregunta "Tony holográfico" muy tranquilo.

\- Eso sólo lo entendió Bruce, no sé para qué nos haces perder el tiempo, estamos en un lugar lleno de tecnología pero no creo que las maquinas se revelen – responde Barton mientras se levanta del sillón donde estaba recostado

\- Clint, nadie se revelara pero hay experimentos peligrosos, por ejemplo sí el reactor tiene alguna falla todos deberían saber cómo apagarlo, es sencillo – Bruce detiene su respuesta al ver que el halcón vuelve a dormir.

\- En fin… ultimas indicaciones… nada de destrozar el lugar – mira a Bruce y le señala – Bruci dile al duende que no sea grosero… ¡las puertas no son gratis…! - carraspea y ahora mira a Natasha con molestia – Nada de entrar a los sistemas a chismosear, sí quieren saber algo pregúntenme – ambos agente se incorporan y se disponen a hablar – de todas formas no les responderé – la araña cruza las piernas mientras desvía la mirada, Barton sólo niega y le arroja una almoneda que lo traspasa, para después acomodarse mejor – por ultimo pero no menos importante, nada de hacer palomitas de maíz con el separador de partículas y quedan prohibidos los nidos en la azotea.

\- ¡oye! ¡¿por qué?! ¿qué daño te hace dejarme disfrutar del paisaje? – Clint sigue murmurando mientras Todos ríen.

\- La última vez nadie te encontraba y la araña se puso histérica, además me pidió… - un carraspeo molesto lo detiene, hasta él sabe que la distancia no lo salvara y que no es prudente seguir explicando – como sea, sí quieres haré un mirador con las prudentes medidas de seguridad ¿felices? – con su respuesta ambos agentes quedan conformes, Tony mira su reloj y se estira antes de levantarse – pero será hasta cuando regrese… no me extrañen… pórtense mal, pero no en la torre, o por lo menos no en los últimos 10 pisos – todos ven que Tony teclea algo pero Bruce se levanta y dice.

\- ¡Espera…! Yo… todavía quiero decirte algo – el genio simplemente asiente y se despide de los otros con un gesto, ambos científicos siguen hablando animosamente mientras "entran" al elevador y dejan a los agentes en la sala, al parecer "irán" al laboratorio.

\- Pobre doc – comenta Clint mientras va por un trago, le ofrece una a Natasha antes de acomodarse junto a ella.

\- Stark es un idiota… un buen idiota – dice antes de corresponder al beso que le da el otro agente.

\- Esta ciego – Barton levanta los hombros y jala a la pelirroja a su regazo.

\- Eso no lo justifica – dice antes de incorporarse.

…

El elevador llega al piso de investigación más grande, ambos morenos "salen" alegres y con grandes sonrisas…

\- Eres terrible

\- Lo sé, pero así me aman… - declara Stark mientras le guiña un ojo.

\- Si –admite con pesar Bruce y Tony sonríe, cree que el doc tiene gran sentido del humor.

\- En fin amigo, sí eso era todo sólo me queda decir… suerte, sé que estas en malas manos ¡pero eres fuerte! podrás sobrevivir ¡confió en ti! Por cierto ¡despídeme del grandote! – indica Tony antes desplegar una pantalla, ahora el holograma se fue y están en video llamada. ve a Baner a través de una gran pantalla.

\- De acuerdo y sí tú necesitas hablar… - Banner le dice con un gesto que lo escuchara, toma la pantalla y trata de calmarse, está nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, el trabajo me tendrá ocupado y para cuando termine Steve ya habrá llegado – Tony sin querer suspira y Bruce palidece al sentir que no es necesario… - pero sí no te molesta lleva tu tarjeta… a veces se me ocurren cosas interesantes en lugares extraños y hasta hablar con Hulk es bueno…

\- Si… - Tony esta por decir algo pero la actitud de Bruce lo detiene – te voy a extrañar… - susurra.

\- Que sentimental eres – expresa simplemente antes de sonreír- yo también… - le dice mientras con un gesto de despide… - ¡cuida a los niños! – lo último que ve es a Bruce despidiéndolo con un gesto y mano levantada…

Después de algunos minutos Bruce, se reprende a si mismo, hasta oye como Hulk se burla pero se concentra en llegar al elevador. Al entrar al pent-house Natasha lo intercepta con una mirada sospechosa y las manos en la espalda.

\- Le hubieras mandado un beso – Bruce se incomoda inmediatamente y camina para entrar a su habitación, pero ella lo sigue – lo digo porque no disimulas.

\- ¡claro que sí! Él no piensa o cree…

\- Él está ciego, deslumbrado por otro – le interrumpe ella con burla

\- Sí, y no haría nada para evitarlo – declara firmemente

\- Creo que ese es tu problema – ella lo comienza arrodear y le manda miradas de escudriño

\- ¿por qué? – pregunta mientras se detiene y la sigue con la mirada.

\- Porque eres demasiado bueno… y no lo digo para que seas un patán

\- No… yo… sólo lo… aprecio

\- Pues se nota que hay más

\- ¿y cómo lo sabes? – pregunta con dureza y sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad verde, la viuda se detiene y lo mira de frente, aunque ella lo oculta muy bien Hulk puede sentir su miedo… esta es otra de las razones por las que prefiere estar con Tony, él nunca le teme - ¿entraste en sus sistemas?

\- Si – dice simplemente y sigue caminando, sus ojos han vuelto a su color normal – las cámaras no mienten, se ve que se han divertido mucho…

\- Lo que le dije es privado, aun si son tonterías, y no lleva desconectado ni 5 min. y ya…

\- Sé nota que ya lo extrañas… - repone ella y él guarda silencio, no quiere afirmar esa verdad

\- …

\- Tú lo distrajiste, yo sólo aproveche y fue fácil – explica Natasha.

\- ¿Y Clint? – pregunta el científico pues quiere evitar pensar en que de "alguna" manera distrae a Tony…

\- En la azotea – se quedan en silencio, sin saber que hacer realmente… - ¿estás bien? – se anima a preguntar Natasha, pues aunque no lo parezca realmente le preocupa y sólo quiere ayudarlo.

\- Claro ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – pregunta con sarcasmo mientras resopla levemente

\- No sé, pero… - lo tomo por un hombro y le sonríe

\- ya lo superare, tengo otros amigos y… Hulk es imparcial – ella le da un leve masaje y mientras deciden buscar a Clint, Banner piensa _Tal vez estos días sin escucharlo, sin saber de él… me harán bien._

.-.-.

Tony entra a sus laboratorios y nada lo distrae del trabajo…. ¿o es el trabajo el que lo distrae de algo?

Como sea, Tony piensa que podrá con todo y pronto descubre que no quiere; hacer trámites y contratos no es divertido, comparar materias primas y adquirir permisos no es su fuerte… ¡hasta cree que lo demandaran! Su boca es muy grande para su bien y a mucha gente no le gusta que le digan sus verdades, mucho menos a los activistas que no olvidan su pasado como "mercader de la muerte". Así que decide llamar a Pepper, ella fácilmente termina con todo lo administrativo y él se dedica a lo técnico, definitivamente sentir el frío del metal, trabajar con maquinaria pesada y percibir el clima terroso y lúgubre de una fábrica es lo suyo.

Después de un mes (explotando a todos sus trabajadores9, termina todos los sistemas de navegación para SHIELD ¡todavía sigue burlándose se las reliquias que tenían…! pero al probar sus creaciones, no puede más que alabarse a sí mismo, todos están felices, hasta Niky se tragó su orgullo y le dijo algo parecido a una felicitación. Pero lo extraño es que después de muchas horas de arduo trabajo, todos pensarían que se retira por un merecido descanso ¡y no…! ahora se dedica a diseñar y dirigir la construcción de su nueva planta, ahí se producirán sólo cosas que conciernen a los vengadores.

Mientras el trabajo se acumula, para la directora de Stark Industries es difícil seguir un ritmo. Con todos los viajes alrededor de todo el país, juntas y negocios por cerrar, siente que un día no se levantara. Siempre que llega a su departamento (al que tenía antes de vivir con Tony), no puede evitar recordar los años en los que era "la asistente", en como diario lo veía y atendía hasta en el mas mínimo capricho, pero ahora ¡sólo puede saber de él por los informes que por primera vez revisa y entrega a tiempo! Sólo sabe que está vivo por las instrucciones que le son dadas a través de Jarvis.

Tony por otro lado cree que está muy bien, sí, aunque ya casi no tiene contacto con la gente ya ni siquiera por hologramas ¡Tony se encuentra muy bien! Ahora sólo habla con Steve, Jarvis y Happy, pero… ¡es que Rhodye está ocupado!

A Steve no le menciona nada sobre su rutina de no dormir y entretenerse con cualquier cosa, hacerla de manera intensa y obsesiva, pero es obvio que el capitán se preocupa. De hecho el genio ha tenido que recurrir a sus respuestas más sarcásticas, frías y superficiales para hacerlo enojar y cambiar el tema; Tony prefiere hablar de las necesidades del soldado y sus experiencias adquiridas. Con Happy no hay problema, de hecho cuando decidió no salir de su casa lo mando a cuidar a Pepper. Y Rhodye, bueno, el asunto "terroristas" y cambio de imagen lo tienen ocupado, no puede perder el tiempo con su amigo el ex - proveedor de armas, además el gobierno ya no lo quiere como antes, de hecho sabe que los intimida y eso le gusta.

Pero llega un día, de esos extraños donde tiene una cita importante y Pepper va directamente a su casa, lo encuentra haciendo ejercicio y hablando en una video llamada con Steve, mientras mete la clave de acceso que aún tiene, alcanza a oír que algo sobre que debe visitar un bar…

\- _cariño,_ has lo que te digo, no te arrepentirás. Ve, tomate un trago y diviértete, conocerás a personas interesantes… sólo no los mires a los ojos…

\- supongo que eso es un consejo "muy" sabio de su parte señor Stark – responde el capitán y Tony de inmediato se incorpora y ríe.

\- lo es… - le dice tentadoramente mientras se acerca a la pantalla.

\- lo pensare ¿de acuerdo?

\- Señor, la señorita Potts ha venido y le esta esperando – los tres se sorprenden y Tony de inmediato voltea, Pepper no ha avanzado, pues espera a que termine de hablar.

\- Bien, te llamo después… - se despide un tanto incomodo, pero la sonrisa y los ojos claros de Steve lo reconfortan.

\- Adiós Tony.

\- Tienes una entrevista importante a las 10 am – dice al ver que se cierra la pantalla.

\- Es a las 10 y apenas sí son las 8…

\- Creí que tendría que despertarte pero, por lo que veo ya te levantas temprano.

\- Algo así…

\- No dormiste – determina y decide caminar hacia él.

\- Termine algunas cosas interesantes y cuando vi ya era temprano, no le vi caso (esperar a llamarle) pero gracias por avisarme – expone mientras camina hacia la puerta, necesita una ducha y cinco litros de café – ¿hay alguna otra cosa que…? – no termina su pregusta pues ella niega y también se dirige hacia la salida, ambos suben por las escaleras de caracol que llevan hacia el living de la casa, pero al pisar el último escalón Tony voltea con intenciones de despedirla.

\- Me duele Tony… yo… lamento eso, vine a ver si podía resistir seguir así… pero no puedo, quiero que me des más tiempo para superarte; mentí cuando te dije que también quería esta reacción puramente laboral… yo… - ella rompe con su seriedad y Tony puede ver lo mal que la está pasando.

\- No te preocupes, tomate todo lo que necesites, puedo salir de mi "periodo de descanso" y aunque no me guste trabajare ¡estaré bien…! - ella asiente y sigue caminando, pero un carraspeo la detiene – y creo que deberías sacar tus cosas de aquí…

\- …

\- Tal vez las necesites y

\- Vendré por ellas pronto… - le interrumpe ahora ella, no voltea a verlo, pero le cuesta tanto seguir, se quedan en un incómodo silencio, nadie dice ni hace nada….

\- Vamos… dilo, soy un bastardo… - resopla Tony mientras continua su pesado andar – eres maravillosa y soy un patan…

\- No te preocupes, eres razonable - rápidamente sale de la mansión y arranca el auto en donde vino, no limpia sus lágrimas pues se dice que serán las ultimas que derrame, ya fue suficiente de auto compadecerse, precisamente por eso necesita un tiempo, para dejar las niñerías…

.-.-.

Ya duchado y muy bien arreglado Tony Stark sale en su limusina, mira por la ventana y se dice que ha hecho lo mejor, pero su reflejo le dice lo contrario, _se burla y le dice que no podrá con todo, que es un tonto por no ver todo el daño que le hace a las personas, "hagas lo que hagas nunca podrás reparar lo que has hecho…"_

\- Señor ¿no va a contestar? – pregunta Happy y despierta de su letargo, evita verse en el reflejo del vidrio al abrir la ventana y contestar su celular

\- Señor Stark han venido las personas de la entrevista, como tiene 10 min de retraso me tome la libertad de llamarle…

\- Está bien Rennie, diles que estamos llegando

\- Muy bien

\- Y una cosa más

\- ¿si señor?

\- Hoy nos quedaremos a hacer mucho trabajo – indica antes de colgar, guarda su móvil y se pregunta ¿qué tan mal le ira? Posiblemente _esto_ sea un error, su imagen quedara sumamente manchada pero… _lo necesita_.

Al llegar a las oficinas centrales de su empresa, entra por el elevador privado y secreto que hay en cada edificio que tiene, en el último piso, su nueva asistente, que irónicamente es la última "y más joven" (en su momento) que tuvo su padre, lo recibe; le indica pasar a una sala de estar donde ya está todo listo para comenzar con la entrevista. Cuando ve la actitud del investigador Pillinger recuerda porque accedió.

Por lo que sabe muchos están en contra de su postura "no armas" y eso empezó desde que corto sus lazos con el gobierno. Aunque después de la visita de ciertos alienígenas muchos duermen tranquilos, pues saben que los vengadores estarán ahí para cuidarlos, otros por el contrario… son un tanto… "diferentes". Algunas personas piensan que es _su obligación_ retomar y continuar con su carrera armamentista, hasta ha habido manifestaciones donde le dicen que debería inventar cosas "más fuertes" para que ciertos sectores de la población no estén expuestos, pues un revolver en una familia común americana, no podrá hacer nada contra un ser del espacio ¡Y todo americano tiene el derecho de estar armado para su protección!

Suspira con pesadez pues recordar ese tema… le da dolor de cabeza, saluda a todos en general y se sienta frente a una de las cámaras, mientras hacen pruebas de luz recuerda entonces a las personas que siempre lo han odiado, familiares o afectados directos del uso de sus armas, también piensa en todos aquellos que no pueden ir a reclamarle directamente en su cara todo el daño que les ha hecho… mira hacia enfrente y el periodista analiza fieramente, él se limita a asentir cuando le indican que comenzara todo.

"Fantasmas del siglo XX" Anthony Edward Stark fue un traficante de armas del siglo XX, o así quedo marcado en la historia.

Todo comenzó con un enlace en la fuerza aérea estadounidense, con la aportación del joven Stark se creó la bomba vaina, esta dispersaba municiones miniaturizadas inteligentes; dicha arma fue utilizada por primera vez en la guerra del golfo, el genio explico que estaba diseñada para acabar con campos de aviación y convoys completos. Lamentablemente el 18% de ellas fallo en campo y fueron dejadas en el territorio de batalla, hoy después de mucho tiempo muchas personas han sufrido al encontrarlas, siendo generalmente niños pequeños las víctimas de este descuido.

Él, sólo tenía 19 años y ya había manchado sus manos con mucha sangre inocente, lo peor es que aunque sus productos ya no están en circulación, todavía se encuentran en el mercado negro, pues en cualquier guerrilla se sabe que quien tenga un arma de Stark es fuerte.

La entrevista llego a su clímax cuando John Pillinger, pregunto ¿qué es el "Centinela Stark"? Tony le explico que era una mina terrestre, entonces el periodista señalo que dicha arma fue inventada por él a los 20, después con algunas fotografías donde se ven los daños que hacen, el periodista relato que pasaron 15 años cuando el armamentista fue alcanzado por una de sus propias creaciones, y eso porque Stark fue atacado en Afganistán, quiso saber sobre su milagrosa salida, pero fue entonces que Tony cambio en tema, no quería hablar del reactor que lo mantiene con vida de algo que él mismo creo. Entonces se pasó a su más "famosa creación" Iron Man…

Pillinger pregunto ¿cuantos inventos con uso militar se encuentra en la armadura? ¿Es un arma militar? ¿Por qué esta "restringido" el uso de máquina de guerra, sólo a decisión del presiente? ¿Realmente, la armadura es usada _sólo_ como salvamento y apoyo a los vengadores? ¿Cuántas hay? Y la última pregunta: ¿Es verdad que la armadura no se utiliza para para nada que no _desee_ usted? Por ejemplo su protección personal…

\- Eso es ingenuo de su parte Jonh, sabes que Iron mal está al servicio y protección de la comunidad y eso bien lo pueden declarar los neoyorquinos; pero sobre todo es miembro activo de "los vengadores", y sí, toda su tecnología tiene como objetivo la protección pero no sólo mía, sino de mis compañeros y el mundo entero – resopla para aclararse las ideas y mira directamente a la cámara - viniste por respuestas, pues te las daré, no soy un proveedor de armas, comencé mi carrera y fortuna diseñándolas, pero no quiero morir siendo nada de eso. No soy perfecto, mis manos están llenas de sangre, pero intento… ¡realmente intento mejorar al mundo! – el ambiente tenso perdura durante bastante tiempo, nadie dice nada hasta que John Pillinger carraspea.

\- Entiendo. Mejorar al mundo. Gracias por su tiempo – dice el periodista mientas se levanta – Tony, si me permites tutearte… por ultimo quiero saber ¿Por qué aceptaste esto? – pregunta mientras lo encara firmemente.

\- Yo primero ¿por qué soy un fantasma del siglo XX?

\- Porque el trabajo armamentístico que realizo a lo largo de su vida sigue aterrorizando a países pobres y arrasados por las guerras donde se utilizaron – responde seriamente y Tony resopla y se acomoda mejor en su asiento, piensa muy bien su respuesta antes de decirla.

\- Quería conocerte, has hecho documentales de investigación durante ¿qué, 20 años? – pregunta y no se detiene ante la irritación del otro – En fin, quería preguntarte algo… ¿has conseguido cambiar algo? – pregunta con simpleza antes de levantarse y cambiar totalmente su actitud tranquila pro una seria e intimidante – Lleva 20 años destapando los asuntos sucios de mucha gente ¡por todo el planeta! ¡Dime! ¿ha conseguido cambiar algo? – camina lentamente para acercarse a él, la cámara capta todos sus movimientos – sé que ha trabajado muy duro, pero también sé que la mayor parte de la gente no conoce ni pro equivocación su obra… bueno, sólo los intelectuales, críticos y activistas son fieles seguidores de sus películas, pero… ¿cómo le digo esto? – se pregunta con "pesar" – culturalmente es casi invisible… - define con ligereza – entonces, dígame… ¿ha conseguido cambiar algo? – pregunta nuevamente y con esa actitud firme que impacta a más de uno.

\- No lo sé – responde seriamente, mientras se miran Tony le ofrece su mano y con un apretón lo acerca a sí mismo.

\- Yo tampoco. Ha sido un honor conocerle señor Pillinger.

\- … si. Gracias por su tiempo señor Stark.

Después de romper la tención Tony le ofrece a todo el equipo un refrigerio y se despide diciendo que tiene trabajo, todos o la mayoría están impactados por tal personalidad, están apabullante, tan arrollador, de hecho más de uno se pregunta ¿Quién es realmente Iron Man?

.-.-.

Como lo pensó Tony esta estresado, la entrevista, los pendientes que debe terminar y el organizar un plan de trabajo lo están matando. Su "nueva asistente" es alguien bastante mayor, le ha jugado algunas bromas y ella rápidamente se adaptó eso le agrada, cuando la hora del trabajo termina ambos se despiden, ella recibe una clave de acceso a Jarvis, obviamente limitada pues no es parte de su círculo de confianza, pero eso mínimo le permitirá comunicarse con Tony sí es realmente importante.

Cuando el genio llega a su mansión, despide a Happy mandándolo a dormir y rápidamente es "recibido" por su mayordomo, Jarvis lee algunos mensajes de broma por parte de Barton y trasmite una foto que le mando Steve. Programa su celular y le manda un mensaje de voz.

\- Así que te gustaron los frappes ¿eh? Cuando vengas te preparare uno…

\- Señor también tengo un mensaje de la señorita Potts.

\- Reprodúcelo

\- Tony, terminare la semana… no soy alguien irresponsable que se ira dejando el trabajo, pero desde el lunes debes presentarte, hable con tu nueva asistente y… ya tiene la agenda que no cubriré, la anexo a lo que trabajaron ustedes. Adiós.

\- … Jarvis programa la alarma para el lunes a las 8, debo ir a trabajar…

\- Sí señor ¿algo más?

\- No, estaré en el laboratorio que nadie me moleste…

\- Sí señor.

Como siempre, Tony se abstrae en su trabajo, la idea de un traje que se adhiera a su cuerpo cuando lo llamase le surgió por una burla de Bruce a sus "masculinos" brazaletes, los que nunca volverá a usar y Banner bautizo como joyas de macho que se respeta ¿de dónde habrá sacado ese nombre? En fin, Tony estaba tan concentrado en terminar el diseño de un "micro repetidor", el sueño definitivamente le está pasando la factura, bueno, estos pequeños artefactos se colocaran debajo de la primer capa de su piel, y sí los cálculos son correctos se sincronizaran con el nuevo Mark, con una simple orden podrá "llamar" a su nueva armadura… en teoría…

La noche pasa y la mañana llega sin que él lo sepa, se detiene sólo hidratarse y realizar necesidades básicas, pero justo cuando termina el primer prototipo, se queda dormido sobre la mesa de trabajo, al parecer 54 horas son demasiado para estar despierto, ni un genio como Tony puede soportar más…

Es entonces que las pesadillas lo acechan, bueno las pesadillas y recuerdos de lo que más teme… no lo admite y quizás ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, pero en esa batalla de Nueva York perdió mucho de su confianza, lo dañaron de tantas y distintas formas que sabe, muy dentro de sí, que sólo su armadura no es suficiente….

\- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Steve…! Aléjate de él… - se levanta exaltado y tira su instrumental… voltea de un lado a otro, poco a poco se da cuenta de donde esta ¡¿por qué carajos soñó eso?! Se acerca a una de sus pantallas, está por llamar al capi pero se dice que debe calmarse primero… ignora su propia propuesta y sale disparado a tomar uno de sus lujosos autos; el atardecer ha caído y manejar a velocidades mortalmente peligrosas lo tranquiliza, no quiere pensar ni recordar sus estúpidas pesadillas.

Se detiene en una de las playas cercanas, se mete al agua con todo y ropa, después de una hora de nadar y disfrutar de las olas la ausencia de luz le dice que ha sido suficiente ¡Pero no quiere regresar a su casa! Teme que otra vez duerma y… ¡No! ya no quiere pensar en lo que soñó… entonces irónicamente piensa en él, cree que no debe pero… inmediatamente entra al auto y sin importarle lo mojado que esta conduce de regreso…

\- Jarvis, llama a Steve…

\- Enseguida señor… - se oye un tanto distante, pero cuando el capi le dice su localización ya ha llegado a su casa, toma su armadura especial para vuelos largos y rápidos y es entonces que le indica a Steve que pronto estará con él… la energía de la armadura está a tope así que llegara aproximadamente en 1 hora si va a toda velocidad…

Después de exactamente 60 minutos, Tony sale de su armadura, cuando esta se repliega y convierte en un extraño maletín, entra el hotel y siente las miradas curiosas de todos. Va al recibidor a preguntar por el living pero al pasar por un espejo de cuerpo completo entiende por qué todos lo ven extraño ¡esta hecho un asco! ¡Lleno de arena y con la ropa tiesa! No entiende cómo puedo salir de su casa así, esta por retroceder y volver a la entrada pero choca con un gigante que casi le hace caer al suelo, afortunadamente y para aumentar su vergüenza lo atraparon a tiempo.

\- Fíjate por donde vas tonto… - cuando levanta la mirada, dispuesto a seguir reclamando se queda de una sola pieza.

\- ¿qué te he dicho de ese vocabulario? No puedes hablarle así a las per… - Steve no termina de reprenderlo pues Tony inmediatamente lo abraza y besa con fuerza – llegas tarde… - dice apenas entre sus labios.

\- Lo lamento… - susurra sin aire y aun colgado por el cuello del más alto.

\- Pero ya estás aquí… - el rubio sonríe y suelta levemente al moreno, no se había dado cuenta de cómo con sus brazos lo levanto fácilmente.

\- Si… - dice antes de volver a besarlo pero ahora con más calma y disfrutando el momento.

\- ¿quieres cenar conmigo? – pregunta el "más" joven mientras instala sus inquietas manos en la cintura del moreno.

\- Me encantaría – afirma de inmediato, ambos se abrazan y mientras Tony respira su esencia entre abre los ojos y vuelve a ver su reflejo… - pero… creo que debería cambiarme… voy a comprar algo y después podemos ir - se separa lentamente y aun con la mirada extraña que le da el capi, lo toma de la mano y lo conduce a la salida… - ¡oye tú! Botones - le dice a la primer persona que ve en uniforme – deja esto en la suite más grande que tienen… ¿qué esperas apresúrate? – el pobre hombre no sabe que responder, entonces el capital lo salva mostrándole su "llave" o mejor dicho la tarjeta que le dieron para abrir.

\- Perdónelo, mire estoy en la suite 403 ¿podría llevar alguien este…? ¿maletín? - pregunta a Tony y este sólo ríe divertido, siempre le ha gustado ver al capi tan amable y correcto, pero no tanto con los demás - Gracias – dice antes de volver a tomar la mano de Tony que con una mirada aburrida le corresponde.

\- Siempre tan niño bueno

\- Y tu tan insolente

\- Es mi encanto

\- aja… lo que digas ¿qué y a dónde quieres ir a comprar?

\- No sé, quiero un cambio de ropa, detesto verme como indigente…

\- ¿Qué tiene tú…? – Steve no termina su pregunta porque hasta ahora se da cuenta del estado de su ropa, sólo piensa en ¿qué estuvo haciendo antes de llegar? Y ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta…? –oh… está bien, cuando recorrí el lugar encontré una tienda que tal vez sea tu estilo… - dice mientras lo conduce hacia otra avenida.

\- ¿mi estilo? Me pregunto ¿cómo interpretas mi estilo?

\- Te imagino yendo a esos lugares caros donde te cobran hasta el aire que respiras, besan tus pies con bastante ahínco y pagas más de lo que cuestan las cosas…

\- ¿qué estás tratando de decir Honny?

\- Nada… mira ya llegamos – Tony de inmediato sonríe al ver el local "Armani" Steve voltea a verlo y al genio sólo le queda asentir con pesadez…

\- Tienes razón, soy de esas personas, pero _esto_ apenas y si va con mi estilo…

Steve había entrado en alguna ocasión, justo cuando una de sus prendas sufrió un accidente, se lo comento al genio y entonces Tony le dio la dirección donde podía ir a conseguir "algo", cuando llego ya lo esperaban con un atuendo completo… agradeció el gesto, pero le pareció demasiado ostentoso, por eso en la tarde cuando paseo y vio el lugar no puedo evitar recordar a su ahora acompañante. No pensó volver a entrar en un lugar similar, pero al ver como Tony pide y exige con bastante seguridad, se dice que la incomodidad vale la pena.

Con dos atuendos nuevos y varios accesorios ambos salen hacia el hotel, Tony necesita una ducha y cambiarse.

\- Verdaderamente no me di cuenta de cuando me tomaron esa foto, estaba distraído y se suponía que sólo personal autorizado estaba en esas instalaciones ¡ya vez eso me pasa por trabajar con otros!

\- Pues me reí mucho cuando la vi, todavía no entiendo esto de las redes sociales, pero al parecer son muy…

\- ¿qué?

\- Te veías gracioso -dice enseñando sus calzoncillos en la imagen de su celular.

\- Gracias _cariño_ – responde con molestia mientras llegan al apuerta

\- ¿sabes? tarde más de 10 min. en poder abrir esto, pero ahora creo que ya lo domino – comenta mientras abre la cerradura electrónica y deja que pase el moreno primero- ¿Por qué los hoteles no pueden quedarse con las llaves tradicionales? Son más sencillas

\- Pero no tan seguras – responde Tony mientras deja sus cosas sobre la primer mesa que ve y se va despojando de su ropa – te dije que esto era una prosiga… no me extrañaría si sale un animal por ahí…

\- Uno de los vecinos tiene aves ¿Quién trae a sus mascotas a los hoteles?

\- La gente que no tiene con quien dejarlos… oye ¿en dónde está la habitación?

\- Es esta – lo conduce con una mano en su cintura hacia la gran alcoba con cama queen size – el baño está ahí y la terraza es hermosa – sin esperar respuesta, Steve lo conduce hacia allá y le abre la ventana para que puedan observar el panorama.

\- Linda vista… no está mal – evalúa Tony mientras toma una de sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos, con la otra lo atrae por la cintura y lo besa mesuradamente… - ya extrañaba esto…

\- Yo también… - jadea roncamente y le corresponde, pero su mano libre queda atrapada entre los despeinados cabellos de Tony - ¿en dónde te metiste? ¿o qué estuviste haciendo para quedar así? – pregunta mientras quita algo de arena y sal de las hebras castañas

\- Quería nadar en la playa y me metí así… - dice simplemente mientras se deja hacer

\- … -

\- Sólo me quite los zapatos para entrar, supongo que no estuvo mal…

\- … bien, báñate mientras pido una mesa para dos y un Ballantines de 8 años – Steve sonríe, por lo que ve en el rostro de Tony ha acertado en el tipo de whisky que le gusta…

\- Me agrada la idea, pero… no sé si tú quieras ayudarme… - dice tentadoramente mientras mete ambas manos en la camiseta del más alto…

\- Ya me duche – carraspea y responde a sus caricias acercando al moreno de las solapas.

\- Puedes volver a hacerlo… - susurra sobre los carnosos labios del rubio, mientras pasa su lengua entre los propios.

\- … - Steve no responde enseguida, pues lo toma por las mejillas y lo besa apasionadamente, tanto que se marea y le cuesta trabajo respirar – yo… está bien… pero sólo si me respondes algo…

\- Lo que quieras – responde apenas, pues ya está mordiendo parte del cuello del capitán.

\- ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?

Y eso rompe los ánimos del genio ¡Qué forma tan épica de arruinar el momento! Hacer recordar uno de sus temores… eso mata el lívido de cualquiera.

* * *

Espero que la familiaridad y compañerismo que queria describir se haya notado. En fin, digan me sus predicciones ¿qué sucederá?


	27. Recargando Baterrias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento! Tarde siglos y no sé si sea un buen cap XD
> 
> Pero ya me hice el firme propósito de subir lo que tenga, y no retrasarlo hasta que crea que ya esta...
> 
> Estaba teniendo la fea costumbre de hacer caps laaaargos y lentos, este lo es todavía un poco, pues logro no erradicar ese mal habito... PERO... prometo que los siguientes caps serán más concisos...
> 
> Me anime a subirlo pues vi la película animada de Héroes Unidos CA y IM, hace mucho que no veía algo tan Stony siendo oficial XD
> 
> En fin disfruten y comenten...

Steve y Tony ya se encuentran en un acogedor restaurante, la música es buena, las luces dan la suficiente tonalidad para un clima ameno y hasta romántico, Tony tiene todo para disfrutar el momento pero no lo hace; Steve se dedica a mirarlo intensamente…de hecho  _con demasiada intensidad_  piensa el genio. Desde que salieron de su habitación ¡no…! Mejor dicho, desde que Tony se terminó de duchar y cambiar, sabe que Steve no parara hasta que  _se lo diga_  ¡Pues ni siquiera se inmuto con el intento de striptease que le hizo…!

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta el genio toscamente mientras comienza a beber…

\- No viniste hasta acá sólo para comer una ensalada (que por cierto no te gusto) o para ver la bahía ¡y ni siquiera…!

\- ¡ya te dije que viene a verte…!

\- No  _sólo_  a eso viniste – aclara Steve ante la interrupción, cuando está seguro que Tony se callará deja de mirarlo... resopla y comienza a comer – me gusta tenerte aquí Anthony, realmente me halagan los gestos que has tenido conmigo… y quiero que disfrutes la cena… - Tony de inmediato sonríe y lo mira con agradecimiento – pero después de comer quiero que me expliques lo que te pasa… -dice con fiereza y no acepta alguna réplica.

\- De acuerdo… - responde con fastidio ante la postura de su acompañante.

\- Bien, ahora dime… ¿te gusto lo que te mande? – pregunta con algo de pena y de inmediato el ambiente tenso se rompe.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿O sólo quieres que te siga alabando…?

\- Nada de eso tonto, lo pregunto en serio…

\- Pues capitán, creo que tiene un exquisito don para el dibujo, me gustaría saber si hace otras cosas. La arquitectura moderna está bien, pero ¿tal vez algo más excitante?

\- Tal vez me arrepienta al preguntar, pero… ¿a qué te refieres? – dice Steve algo cohibido, pero al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del castaño se prepara para lo peor…

\- me gustaría que dibujaras personas, en especial a mí… des-nu-do – Tony lo mira con goce ¡El sonrojo de Steve es mucho mejor en vivo que con las videollamadas…! - ¡Imagina las posibilidades,  _sweet heart_! - sugiere, pues ahora no puede disimular su enorme sonrisa, en un impulso toma la mano del rubio que esta sobre la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos – todo artista necesita una musa… ¡y yo seré tu muso! – propone tentadoramente Tony y recibe como respuesta una mirada divertida de lo que según él, son  _los más hermosos_  ojos que ha visto.

\- Admito que me  _inspiras_  mucho… pero lo lamento, eso no será posible… ¡no soy un artista, sólo me gusta hacer trazos y garabatear en servilletas…! y sobre el desnudo… - Steve se muerde los labios y ríe ante la expectación que muestra el rostro del castaño – no hago cosas indecentes señor Stark – dice solemnemente, pues ver el puchero que hace Tony lo alienta y se acerca más a él… - sólo cuando estamos solos y sin ninguna mirada curiosa… - declara en un susurro antes de soltarlo y seguir comiendo como si no hubiera dicho nada, levanta la mirada y la boca desencajada del genio es lo mejor, él también puede jugar el mismo juego – todavía no olvido que por TU culpa no puedo ver a los meseros a los ojos…

\- ¡Oh vamos! No sabía en dónde estabas – Tony trata de explicarse mientras Steve finge molestia – ¡¿cómo iba a adivinar que estarías en un lugar público?! Además, a esa hora me acababa de levantar y por eso pensé en ti ¡yo estaría honrado si te hicieras una paja pensando en mi recuerdo…! - el sobre salto y sonrojo de Steve son épicos, por eso Tony carraspea y se acerca más a él – no pretendía incomodarte Honny, solo queria escucharte y… ¡tampoco sabía que estabas en altavoz…!

\- ¡Tenía menos de una semana con la tarjeta que nos diste! ¡¿Cómo querías que supiera su funcionamiento?! – protesta sin mirar a Tony, aunque acepta que se está acostumbrando a las  _cosas_  que dice, todavía le incomoda la soltura que tiene al hablar sobre esos temas.

-  _Honny…_  ¡ya no te he vuelto a decir cosas perversas por lo mismo…! –replica lastimeramente mientras come con reticencias.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera un gran esfuerzo?

\- lo es para mí… - el rubio suspira cansado, pero sonríe con resignación.

\- No me sorprende -declara, después de beber algo de vino agrega- Ahora sí voy a un lugar público y me llamas, cuando contesto siempre uso audífonos ¡Jamás el altavoz! y en las video llamadas trato de estar solo… - reclama a pesar de la gran sonrisa del castaño, no puede evitar recordar las situaciones embarazosas que ha vivido - ¡Gracias por enseñarme de "muy mala" manera a cuidar mi intimidad!

\- para eso estoy  _cielo_ … - ambos se sonríen cariñosamente y la velada comienza a ir mejor a cada momento.

Terminan de cenar y aun con quejas de Tony, Steve paga la cuenta. Al salir del local, juntos caminan por la bahía, hablan de trivialidades y de forma familiar, como si no se hubieran separado desde hace dos meses… finalmente se detienen en una banca y el silencio que los inunda es acogedor.

...

Muy lejos de ahí, en una oficina solitaria Pepper trabaja hasta tarde, entre contratos que debe revisar con lupa y propuestas para colaborar con empresas o grupos interesados en utilizar la tecnología de Tony, se pierde entre la estricta normatividad del "jefe". Bueno, sus reglas son sencillas:

Apoyar a grupos con propuestas interesantes.

Invertir en nuevos campos dónde Industrias Stark no esté presente.

Promover la investigación científica y el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías.

Y sobre todo, la cláusula más importante... no se apoyarán proyectos que tengan potencial para ser un arma, que puedan dañar a otras personas o que puedan ser peligrosos, en todo caso estos últimos, se deben clasificar para que  _el jefe_  los revise personalmente.

La directora de Stark Industries es un ejemplo a seguir, la primera en entrar a trabajar y al última en irse, nadie sospecha siquiera lo destrozada que esta. Es mitad de semana y ha terminado con muchos de sus pendientes, mañana podrá dedicarse a hacer entrevistas, después en el fin de semana se tomará un merecido descanso y regresará a su hogar. Le dijo a su madre que la visitara y eso piensa hacer…

Happy, toca la puerta de su despacho y le recuerda el horario, la llevara a casa y en la mañana pasara por ella. El trayecto es pesado hasta que él no resiste y…

-así que… se va ¿jefa? - pregunta para romper el silencio, su memo le llegó a todos.

-sólo es un descanso… - responde con dolor ella - volveré y todo será como antes…

¿qué  _antes_? - pregunta rápidamente el chofer, recuerda cuando Tony se emborrachaba y ellos tenían que cargarlo y regresarlo a su hogar, también cuando tenían que soportar a sus molestas compañías de una noche… o cuando ultimamente debían sacarlo de lugares peligrosos a lo que se metía con su armadura y sólo ellos podrán ayudarle. Ella parece meditar su respuesta y por el espejo del retrovisor puede ver una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Recuerdas cuando comencé con esto de ser directora? Espero volver a ese momento, a estar completamente concentrada en el trabajo, a estar tan ocupada para sentir... y bueno la única diferencia será que ya no salgo con el dueño - dice con un nudo en la garganta… - lo malo es que por más que lo intente, nada será como antes...

… - él no menciona nada y se limita a conducir por bastante tiempo, deja que ella se reponga y se alivia al ver lo fuerte que es… - lo lamento.

Yo más… ¿sabes? cuando comenzamos los demás dijeron que no durariamos… - dice con alegría y ambos comienzan a reír al recordar sus aventuras con el genio - pero Tony callo todos sus comentarios sin saberlo. Fue un buen año… pero lamentablemente tenían razón. Lo peor es que yo siempre lo creí… - le dice con tristeza, se reprende al pensar así, pero algo le decía que su relación que aparentaba "sólo de trabajo", evolucionaria por los sentimientos profundos los unen, porque es mutuo pero lamentablemente eso no fue suficiente...

Tony te quiere - dice interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

pero no me ama - responde ella mucho más tranquila.

el jefe es complicado, pasó lo de Nueva York y… - trata de explicarse

lo que le pasó fue un flechazo, no sé si eso le durará o dará más cambios, pero ambos seguiremos aquí… tu, Rhodye y yo… somos lo único que tiene, bueno… ahora hay más, pero no me iré Happy…

es lo que necesitaba escuchar... - ambos sonríen sutilmente y han llegado, el le abre la puerta de la limusina y le ayuda a bajar, se despiden con un sutil hasta mañana. Happy no puede evitar sentir eso, siempre ha querido a Pepper, deseo que lo suyo funcionada y se cree un rastrero al esperar que lo supere…

Conduce y se dice a sí mismo, la protegeré… y no sólo porque el "jefe" lo dijo…

…

La bahía verde de Wisconsin no es nada romántica, ni siquiera piensa que sea un atractivo turístico, pero al alcanzar a Steve en su recorrido por el país en ese lugar… cree que todo es perfecto ¡no hay nada mejor como estar con él!

\- … so- dice tentativamente el rubio mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Tony

\- ¿te extrañaba? – pregunta con delicadeza el otro mientras se recarga completamente en el ancho pecho del mayor…

\- Tony… - le advierte pero no suena tan convincente como quisiera, piensa que quizás el tacto del castaño lo ablanda sin que pueda hacer algo.

\- Eso es verdad – se justifica y toma a Steve del mentón, se miran frente a frente por un momento, Tony no puede resistir repasar sus labios y morder los propios en el proceso - … - se acercan lentamente, Steve hipnotizado por las acciones de su compañero y el genio deseoso de probar nuevamente al capitán - Pero también es algo relacionado con lo que te dije la última noche – dice y suspira con pesar mientras pega su frente a la contraria, el moreno se reprende por arruinar el momento, pero quiere ser justo y compartir todo con él, aunque eso implique las cosas incómodas y complicadas de su persona.

\- ¿las pesadillas? – el cap pregunta tentativamente, su entrecejo se contrae y le muestra una expresión de verdadera preocupación…

\- Ahora son peores – dice con "aburrimiento" y levantando los hombros despreocupadamente, pero aun con su postura tranquila, el rubio sabe que eso es una fachada; por eso con su fuerte brazo lo atrae hacia sí mismo, con la otra mano delinea el borde de su mandíbula y acaricia sus pómulos.

Tony se reprende internamente, su corazón late con fuerza ¡parece un chiquillo emocionado por tan leve contacto! Deja sus inquietas manos sobre el pecho del mayor y levanta sus piernas, para que queden sobre las de Steve. Sus manos juegan con la no tan anticuada camisa que viste el rubio y baja la mirada… la deja fija en la clavícula de su acompañante y se limita a dejarse llevar por las caricias que este le proporciona - Me dije… ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme en esto? – habla en susurros roncos que provocan que el rubio le atraiga más a su cuerpo. Steve comienza a pasar su nariz por la tersa piel del genio, respira y se embelesa con el perfume que despide, pasa sus labios hacia su sien y le da pequeños besos antes de acercarse a su oído…

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que no duermes? – pregunta con el mismo tono ronco y siente como el castaño tiembla levemente.

\- 57 horas – responde en un jadeo ahogado, Steve no puede evitar sonreír pues sabe que esas reacciones son su responsabilidad, pero de igual manera se preocupa… Tony no ha descansado y tal vez eso lo tenga inestable… más de lo que de por sí es. Con su pulgar levanta la mandíbula de millonario y antes de que desvíe la mirada lo atrapa en un ardiente beso, de esos que sueña darle desde que se fue; el movimiento de sus labios es intenso, lleno de humedad y con mucho deseo que hasta le roba el aliento…

\- Vámonos – ordena aun entre sus labios y siente como la irregular respiración del genio lo embriaga lentamente.

\- Como quieras – asiente con dificultad y sólo percibe como le ayuda a incorporarse… caminan tomados de la mano, el guapo rubio frente a él. El castaño sólo se limita apreciar su fuerte y ancha espalda. El contacto, el momento… todo le parece cursi, pero no le importa, la calidez que le brinda el héroe nacional es única y la disfruta tanto como puede ¡no repara en el trayecto que cruzan! ni en las miradas curiosas que levantan,  _a Tony sólo le interesa seguir a Steve._

...

Van al hotel y cuando llegan a la habitación se preparan para dormir, se asean y Steve se queda en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse por algo más cómodo, al salir pide lo mismo a Tony. El problema es que sólo compró trajes y nada cómodo para dormir, por eso el rubio busca entre sus cosas y le presta su ropa deportiva. El otro problema es que las prendas le quedan enormes y eso incomoda al genio, "parezco un maldito chiquillo" reclama y se molesta más al sentir que eso conmueve al capi ¡siempre que están juntos se siente como uno! Para colmo ¡ahora luce como uno!

\- Ven acá – pide entre risas el mayor mientras apaga la luz y recuesta a Tony en la cama, se arropan e inmediatamente de manera sincronizada, buscan sus cuerpos para entrelazar sus extremidades -¿quieres hablar de eso? – Pregunta Steve cuando el genio finalmente encuentra como acomodarse en el amplio pecho.

\- No, pero supongo que a eso viene… por terapia – dice con sorna y de inmediato se siente confortado.

\- Soy todo oídos – declara el mayor y comienza a acariciar la espalda del genio.

\- La última fue la peor… yo… me quede dormido mientras mejoraba uno de los trajes y…

...

Pasa bastante tiempo en silencio, Steve llega a pensar que el moreno está durmiendo pero no es así, lo sabe porque siente como sus tibias manos acarician sus brazos y hombros.

\- ¿y? – pregunta finalmente, sin dejar de sobar la espalda del castaño.

\- ¡Morías…! todos morían ¡Y no podía evitarlo…! ¡Yo era el único que quedaba…! Luchaba, pero no podía con todos... Estaba solo… y… ¡carajo! -calla con bastante irá, trata de disimular, controlarse ¡y no verse tan patético! #$/*& ¡pero debe sacarlo! -¡Cuando esas cosas suceden, no los siento como sueños! A veces creo que en verdad están pasando…–pasa otro largo rato donde sólo se oye la respiración entrecortada del millonario - ¿Cómo lo controlas tú? – pregunta con verdadera angustia, que no se permite exteriorizar completamente.

-yo, pues… yo también duermo poco… - responde con nerviosismo Steve - pero a diferencia tuya no necesito descansar como alguien  _normal_ – declara dándose cuenta de que…  _está en las mismas condiciones._

\- ¡oh! Qué fortuna para ti… - Tony dice con fingida molestia pero se acomoda mejor en el cuerpo que tiene de bajo.

\- … ¿algunas cosas siguen cambiando de lugar?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Pregunta de manera descontrolada y con sus manos se apoya en su pecho para mirarlo fijamente, la poca luz que entra por la ventana le da una tonalidad azulada al rostro del rubio, las sombras enmarcan sus perfectas facciones y por un momento el genio olvida que está molesto.

\- Bruce, Jarvis… Clint – enumera sin intimidarse por la postura que muestra Tony.

\- Malditos… "#$%&/ - sigue murmurando sin ver la mirada decaída del capi.

\- Lo lamento, creo que… yo… no soy de buena ayuda, a veces también temo a lo que sueño… bueno casi siempre... ¡y no he podido dormir una noche entera desde…! mmm… mucho mucho tiempo... -balbucea cosas intangibles hasta que siente unos traviesos dedos delinear sus labios, se arma de valor y aclara su garganta – en mis pesadillas… yo… me congelo nuevamente, despierto y a las pocas personas que aprecio ya no están… me he quedado solo otra vez… - explica con terror y Tony apaga su incomodidad para sentir empatía con Steve… cruza los brazos y los apoya en él antes de sonreírle tristemente.

\- Entonces somos la pareja perfecta ¡ya sé! tú me mantienes despierto y yo hago lo mismo por ti… - le guiña un ojo y ambos ríen tristemente, poco a poco el silencio se adueña de ellos y no son necesarias las palabras. Con una sola mirada se entienden, comprenden cómo se sienten en verdad, de alguna manera expresan todos sus sentimientos. Afortunada, o desafortunadamente creen que lo único positivo es la compañía mutua que se hacen…

\- Eso sería demasiado fácil – explica Steve mientras juega con los castaños mechones rebeldes de Tony – debemos hacer  _algo…_

\- ¿en serio? - pregunta desinteresadamente.

\- Solo hay que afrontar lo que sea que nos pase… - habla pero ni él cree en esas palabras, Tony lo mira con recelo mientras levanta una de sus cejas de manera inquisidora.

\- Aja y luego…

\- … lo digo seriamente – réplica ante la respuesta suspicaz del otro…

\- Pues yo no creo poder – admite con sorna el genio.

\- … ni yo, pero hay que hacerlo – contesta con firmeza Steve

\- Bien.

\- Bien – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, pero el genio rompe la "seriedad" y comienza a reír.

\- Solo bésame idiota – reclama Steve y mientras se funden en suaves caricias, Tony se reconforta al sentirlo… en medio del contacto cree que es verdad ¡Steve tiene razón…! eso no será fácil pero lo superarán ¡Sí! ¡Mientras estén juntos lo superarán…!

Tony, como desde el principio de la velada, se dedica a degustar la boca de contraria, muerde, chupa y lame todo lo que está a su alcance, aprecia la experiencia que Steve está desarrollando con él… disfruta de los instintos que le demuestra, pero sobre todo… ¡se enciende al sentir la calidez que le brinda! Y el capitán, como desde la primera vez que sintió los juguetones labios de Tony, se pierde en lo que el genio le despierta ¡se deja llevar por  _eso_  que no puede controlar…! y no es como si tuviera algún problema. Sus jadeos son ahogados pero intensos, sus manos ayudan al otro a acomodarse mejor en su pelvis, sus sentidos en su mayoría están atrofiados, pero inconscientemente trata de grabar el sabor, la textura y el aroma que le abruman.  _Anthony, Anthony…_ es lo único que puede pensar.

…

Bruece se levanta algo exaltado, son las 2 de la mañana y Jarvis le avisa que los agentes están por salir, al entrar a la sala de estar lo espera Clint que se talla los ojos adormilado, Natasha habla en la zona de aterrizaje y camina de un lado a otro.

¿qué pasa? - pregunta preocupado el científico.

al parecer tenemos una misión secreta… creo que vamos a ir a áfrica o a sudamérica, no sé… habrá cosas de espías... -dice despreocupadamente, Natasha lo oye y maldice al bocafloja

a ninguna… - rectifica ella y suaviza su mirada al ver a Bruce - lo siento, tenemos que salir inmediatamente… te toca cuidar al niño araña y yo voy por el rudo… -dice con burla al otro espía.

¡¿qué?! ¿por qué? a ti te toca lo divertido y a mi de niñera… - reclama inmediatamente.

eh… - Bruce no sabe si eso es grave o algo rutinario en ellos.

descuide doc… estaremos aquí en menos de una semana - le dice ella pero no parece muy segura.

puede acompañarnos… - sugiere ojo de halcón sencillamente.

si el quiere…- acepta ella, aunque sabe que esta prohibido. Definitivamente juntarse con esos tontos le esta afectando.

yo… no creo que sea prudente - pronuncia con lentitud y siente la familiaridad que ambos le brindan al ver sus expresiones delicadas… - bueno… ¿donde hay menos gente?

aha - exclama la viuda mientras levanta la mano y Clint entristece más - gane…

ya que, yo voy a Nueva Jersey… ¡Odio ser la niñera de Fury! -reclama él mientras toma sus pertenencias

"El niño" sólo te lleva 8 años tonto… pero seguramente es más maduro que tu - ella se mofa mientras manda un mensaje de texto - doc, le parece si usted conduce, no creo que le moleste a Tony si nos llevamos unos de sus jets...

de acuerdo ¿qué debo llevar? - pregunta todavía confundido

los pantalones del hombre verde - siguiere el halcón y todos comienzan a reír…

esperenme un momento - determina él y vuelve a su habitación - llama a Tony jarvis.. - odena al entrar y mientras oye el timbre del teléfono, guarda una muda de ropa resistente, los pantalones que Tony le hizo y una muestra del nuevo suero que está desarrollando… ojala no lo use. Termina y se inquieta un poco. Esta tardando mucho en responder, Tony no duerme... ya debería haber contestado.

lo lamento Doctor Banner, el señor se encuentra con el Capitán Rogers y no contesta ¿quiere dejar un mensaje?

… - ¡¿cómo es que…?! ¡¿QUÉ HACE CON ÉL?! Se pregunta mentalmente, pero hay algo que le preocupa más ¡¿por qué le incomoda tanto eso?! Se mantiene sereno con dificultad, pero detiene sus pensamientos al entender… "a Tony no le importaría saber a dónde va ni con quien, seguramente estará tan distraído con su compañero que tal vez ni se de cuenta…" - grava esto:  _Hey Tony, los agentes van a una misión y me invitaron, la torre estará sola por unos días… tal vez cuando estés "menos ocupado" podamos hablar…_ \- se detiene antes de que siga con su reclamo, ¡se siente tan estúpido!

¿es todo doctor? - pregunta la IA

si - no, piensa a pesar de lo que dice, pero termina de guardar sus cosas. Al salir y ver a los sonrientes agentes, trata de disimular pero no lo logra…

¿estas bien? - pregunta Clint y guardan un molesto silencio, a Bruce le cuesta mucho estar tranquilo…

sí ¿por qué no lo estaría? ¿ya nos vamos?

tu manejas genio, primero me pasan a dejar y luego se van a desierto

¿que?

Caminen tortugas... - interrumpe Natasha y todos salen en un incómodo silencio.

Stark no contesta, supongo que al fin pudo dormir - comenta Clint pero antes de que siga, Bruce agrega

Esta con el cap...

... -los agentes ahora entienden...

...

Ambos vengadores siguen sumergidos en una burbuja de caricias, no escuchan ni ven nada que no provenga de su compañero; Steve ante la sorpresa de Tony, toma la iniciativa y se incorpora levemente.

\- No sé tú, pero… he estado haciendo la tarea y quiero practicar algunas cosas contigo… - dice con ese tono de voz que eriza la piel de Tony.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y qué cosas? – Pregunta el moreno emocionado.

\- Mmm perdería tiempo en decirte… mejor las hago… -Steve espera una respuesta pero Tony está más concentrado en tocar y apreciar lo que tiene en las manos, sus palmas pasan desde el cuello a los fuertes hombros con libertad, se detienen a oprimir sus costados y van directamente al pecho que está debajo de esa molesta camiseta…

Quítela – ordena simplemente y siente como Steve se sienta e inevitablemente se acerca a él; el rubio obedece sin rechistar, con ambas manos toma el borde de su prenda para deslizarla lentamente hacia arriba. Tony maldice al sentirse tan duro en tan corto tiempo y cree que el capi está jugando a excitarlo, pues Steve está endiabladamente bueno y no puede disimular todo lo que provoca en él ¡Qué buen espectáculo le está dando…!

Ya con la parte superior descubierta, Tony lo empuja suavemente para que vuelva a acostarse.

me harás todo lo que desees… ¡ _todo…_! pero primero déjame  _recordarte_ … - le pide y suspira profundamente antes de sentarse con las piernas abiertas en la pelvis del rubio - fue hace mucho que nos vimos… ¡¿por qué carajos no he hecho esto antes?! – pregunta mientras aprieta y juega con los pectorales de Steve. El otro no pierde detalle de los gestos de Tony ¡tiene tanto deseo y hambre reflejados en el rostro! ¡que le apena enormemente! Pero también comparte lo que siente. Es entonces que decide dejar sus manos a la altura de su rostro, levanta y flexionar sus piernas, así tiene mejor vista del genio. Tony inmediatamente se sienta sobre la entrepierna del rubio, un agradable cosquilleo comienza a crecer en él, se siente pequeño y excitado… ¡su piel arde! ¡oh cuánto disfruta ver a Steve jadear y dar un pequeño brinco! ¡lo siento temblar cuando su firme trasero se recarga en él…! Steve cierra los ojos al sentir como pellizca sus pezones y aguanta la respiración al apreciar el pequeño círculo que Tony va dibujando en su entrepierna con su cadera… siente más y más peso sobre él y que le susurran  _\- ¡oh joder! en serio te extrañaba…_  - el genio jadea sobre sus labios y lo envuelve en un beso ardiente, fiero y húmedo; se separa del capitán, pero éste nota que no ha dejado de jugar con su pecho - son enormes… - le oye decir e internamente se pregunta  _¡¿qué?!_

no soy una mujer… - dice el rubio cruzando los brazos y evitando que le siga tocando el pecho ¡eso no le agrado eso y la risa de Tony no le ayuda! ¡¿qué mierda está pensando?!

_cielo,_  de eso ya me di cuenta… - dice con dificultad pues comienza a jadear, apoya sus codos en las rodillas de Steve y sigue moviendo su cadera, eso ayuda a quitar la molestia del rubio… ¡vuelve a sentir lo que Tony le hace sin reparos! Y bueno, el moreno continúa hasta que atrapa con sus glúteos el miembro que se endurece cada vez más… -  _esto_  me lo recuerda muy bien… - cuando siente que ya está bastante excitado se detiene y se apoya completamente en sus rodillas – supongo que tendré que deshacerme de esto… -comenta con simpleza Tony, mientras se quita la playera que antes le prestara el rubio, el reactor ilumina parcialmente a los dos y ahora va por los pantalones…

espera… yo te ayudo - dice un jadeante Steve y sin que lo prevea le acaricia aun con la ropa puesta, con delicadeza delinea y remarca su erecto miembro con una mano, con la otra se abre paso en su ropa interior.

Tony jadea levemente al sentir sus cálidos dedos, se concentra en la destreza que tiene el rubio, cierra los ojos y siente las deliciosas sacudidas que le está dando… abre la boca para respirar mejor, pero suspira al percibir como tienta y presiona lentamente sus testículos, no siente cuando le bajan el pantalón, ni cuando sacan su miembro pero de alguna manera le ha dejado la ropa interior medio puesta…

¡ahhhh! – Tony abre los ojos de golpe ¡no puede evitar retorcerse al sentir la tersa punta de la lengua de Steve lamer su escroto…! se sobresalta pues ahora delinea el glande y comienza a chuparlo ¡le da cortos besos y lo llena de saliva…! - ¡¿Dónde carajos aprendiste eso?! - dice con dificultad mientras toma los hombros del rubio para apoyarse y no caer. Pero no oye respuesta, la felación que le esta proporcionando el rubio es sorprendente y deliciosa, siente como chupa, lame y acaricia con la ayuda de su lengua. Esos tersos labios están haciendo una enloquecedora caricia, su boca marca un ligero vaivén para que su entrepierna la penetre.

Steve esta teniendo cuidado, se siente sumamente excitado, la lengua le indica cómo palpita el miembro de Tony ¡el aroma que le inunda nubla su mente! No quiere lastimarlo con sus dientes, pero a veces no puede evitarlo y lo siente porque el moreno respinga pero impide que se separe… supone que eso es positivo. También está evitando los movimientos demasiado mecánicos, intenta hacer cosas nuevas ¡de hecho hace lo primero que pasa por su mente! Realmente se esta esforzando para hacer disfrutar al genio. Es entonces que piensa en alternar la velocidad, pasa de lento a rápido, de chupar con algo de fuerza la punta del miembro y se hace cada succión más intensa ¡los jadeos de Tony le dicen que esta encantado!

Tu dijiste que querías que lo hiciera… - reclama sin dejar de hacer su labor, todo tiene un ligero sabor salado, a sudor y algo más… poco a poco lo acomoda mejor; después de varias sacudidas con sus manos saca completamente su ropa interior y lo sienta. Ver a Tony así de "dispuesto" le ayuda a seguir, cree que debe estar haciéndolo medianamente bien… y admite que tocarlo es como quemarse a sí mismo, su piel arde y sus latidos se oyen como fuertes martilleos… ¡no puede parar! O mejor dicho  _no quiere_ parar.

Sí, pero… no creí que… ¡ahhh! – el castaño jadea al sentir cómo las fuertes manos de Steve de momento abren sus muslos, ahora esa húmeda boca comienza a morder el interior de sus piernas, Tony sólo puede manotear y esforzarse para no cerrar los ojos y perderse del espectáculo… Siente al rubio concentrarse tanto en las caricias que podría venirse sólo con las imágenes que le está regalando. Su piel está sumamente sensible, su miembro está rojo, palpitando y completamente húmedo, desbordando la saliva de Steve…

Siempre que me llamas, dices muchas cosas… - el rubio se detiene y se desliza a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero no deja de besar su abdomen, ni de morder y jalar levemente sus pezones con sus dientes – y yo pongo mi completa atención a todo lo que dices… - susurra roncamente y se lanza a besarlo. Tony lo toma de la espalda y la nuca, profundiza el contacto y abre más las piernas, muerde sus labios cuando siente el pulgar de Steve frotar la punta de su pene, pequeñas gotas de líquido están lubricando esa acción…

¿Mmm, aun cuando dices que mis ideas son perversiones…? – pregunta casi sin aliento.

Aun cuando DICES tus perversiones – le corrige Steve.

Entonces… ¿ _esto_ es lo que… quieres… practicar? – pregunta entrecortadamente, con sus caderas siguen las caricias que esas fuertes manos le hacen, pero también le da libre acceso al rubio cuando se dedica a chupar la extensión de su cuello, sonríe cuando recibe un gruñido de respuesta, y también jadea cuando siente como le muerde la clavícula; Steve sigue dando leves mordidas a su cuello, que después se transforman y fuertes chupetones que muy probablemente se trasformaran en marcas muy notorias, pero algo le está pasando con Tony, sentirlo tan duro y deseoso está nublando su mente… ¡Vamos! ¡ni siquiera se da cuenta de su propia dureza! Cree que atendiendo al genio podrá liberarse a sí mismo. Es entonces que se coloca entre sus piernas.

Tony abre los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior para no decir nada ¡Steve está abriéndose sus propios pantalones! no se los quita pero saca su erecto miembro… se miran fijamente y el enlace de sus ojos se pierde sólo cuando el rubio comienza a masturbarse frente al moreno… "!%!$% ¡qué excitante! logra pensar.

_Eso es lo que vamos a practicar…_  - dice en un tono ahogado… la garganta de Tony se seca por completo… trata de decir algo pero sólo se felicita por lo boca floja que es, al parecer decir sus fantasías al capitán fue una buena acción. Se queda estático, mudo pero internamente se alaba en tanto observa como Steve jala con fuerza su miembro - ¿vas a ayudarme o me atenderé yo solo? – protesta el rubio y de inmediato siente la cálida boca de Tony en su cuello, ahora ambos están hincados y a la misma altura, el moreno le ayuda con una mano a masturbase pero con la otra se atiende a si mismo…

Ahhh – el genio jadea con fuerza, ambos entran en un agradable transe, se tocan y exploran a placer ¡sus manos no tiene restricciones! Sus miembros apenas se tocan, pero cada instante se siente como un deliciosa electricidad ¡algo sumamente especial!

Se acarician y no dejan de mirarse ¡de basarse, de entregarse…!

¿así está mejor…. Capitán? –pregunta entrecortadamente pero su respuesta son los feroces labios del rubio… - creo… que sí… -susurra roncamente. Sus miembros están apunto de explotar, húmedos y palpitantes. Sus caderas se embisten inconscientemente y los jadeos inundan la habitación ¡Todo es tan…!

_Anthony…_ \- repite una y otra vez Steve, el mencionado entreabre los ojos y el rostro del rubio le muestra es de total éxtasis ¡está inundado de goce y placer! El cap sólo puede verlo a él, a sus hermosos y expresivos ojos, probar su adictiva cavidad y sentir sus rojos labios moverse… pude sentir las manos del moreno lo están enloqueciendo.

ya casi… - el capitán oye esa súplica y siente como él moreno le toma con más fuerza y rapidez, desde la base juega con sus testículos y en un arranque del moreno, ve como se agacha y toma su miembro con su boca ¡con su lengua juega con el glande y eso es mejor de lo que creyó…! Espera haberlo hecho la mitad de bien, pues Tony le esta dando mucho placer… por otro lado al mencionado el sabor el sorprende, Jamás se había imaginado en esa situación, pero ahora… ¡quiere más!

Steve con ambas manos toma los cabellos de Anthony e inconscientemente comienza a embestir su garganta, aunque en un primer momento paraliza al moreno, acostumbrarse y relajarse le ayuda a darle más placer… abre su garganta todo lo que puede… chupa con fuerza y cuando siente que la dureza del miembro es demasiada se separa de él… Steve lo mira confuso y preocupado, se pregunta si hizo algo mal… ¿tal vez no debió...?

espera cowboy… necesito algo… - es lo único que le dice antes de tranquilizarse, bajar y dejar a un muy desconcertado rubio, no limpia la saliba que resbala de sus labios y ni siquiera deja que el rubio se acomode mejor. Rápidamente Tony entra y sale del baño, trayendo el aceite que usa después de una ducha… toma abundante líquido con ambas manos y lo mira con fiereza.

Todo esto… quiero que me lo hagas tu, es la primera vez que yo… yo… no te preocupes, si no te gusta… bueno, me lo dices y ya... – el moreno con más seguridad de lo que demuestra, hace que se recueste completamente en el borde de la cama, toma sus caderas y las levanta lentamente, con una mano sigue acariciando el miembro de Steve y con la otra toma uno de su glúteos, Steve comienza a disfrutar nuevamente hasta que siente como uno de sus dedos acaricia la línea que separa ambas piernas y…

¡Tony! – le llama con algo de alarma, inmediatamente el castaño se detiene y pregunta - ¿Qué? ¿quieres que pare? – lo menos que quiere es incomodar.

\- No… sólo, ve más despacio – pide con un fuerte sonrojo, no pierde ninguna de las acciones del moreno y trata de relajarse ¡¿Qué quiere hacer?!

\- De acuerdo… - dice antes de seguir delineando ese orificio, poco a poco se detiene… eleva una de las manos y comienza a llenar dos de sus dedos con más aceite… mientras termina esto siente la mirada de Steve, se encuentra confundido, muy extrañado, pero sobre todo puede ver confianza en las cuencas azules. Sin pensarlo lleva ambos dedos hacia la la entre pierna del más grande, los dirige a su esfínter y comienzan a entrar con dificultad

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunta con preocupación pues puede ver la molestia del rubio.

\- yo… - ¡no dice ninguna frase completa! ¡pues no puede! entre las caricias que recibe su miembro con esa talentosa mano y esos dedos moviéndose en su interior, apenas si mantiene los ojos abiertos. La estimulación es una sensación un poco extraña, pero también placentera. Inconscientemente la cadera del rubio se mueve al compás de la mano de Tony, aquella que está en su órgano provocando sensaciones tan agradables.

De momento y sin que el rubio lo prevea, siente como Tony acerca su falo a su cadera, el miembro erecto esta dando pequeños empujes entre sus glúteos, de hecho los usa para estimularse y eso le parece terriblemente excitante. Levanta con dificultad la cabeza, puede ver la mirada que el genio da a sus propios dedos, de cómo entran y salen cada vez con más facilidad, también puede sentir como parecen palpar su interior. Cierra los ojos e inconscientemente abre más las piernas, se concentra en sentir la exploración que esos dígitos están haciéndole ¡es tan…!

_El borde de su esfínter está cada vez más sensible_  se dice Tony, mira como sus dedos se deslizan libremente, como son atrapados deliciosamente por esa cavidad… como presiona y aprieta… ¡muere por sentirlo…! pero...

\- ¿Qué sucede? – oye la pregunta, Tony quiere decir lo que ansia probar pero… se detiene.

\- Cierra los ojos – Steve inmediatamente le obedece y siente como sus manos se separan de él, le toman las piernas y las pasan por sus propios hombros, apenas si se logra sostener antes de sentir pequeños besos y lamidas en su miembro, toma su sexo y comienza a apretarlo fuertemente desde los testículos, con su otra mano y gracias a la posición, puede meter y sacar sus dedos aún más profundo, pero su lengua ¡oh bendito sea ese exquisito músculo...! Tony esta degustando con la punta de la lengua el frente, el punto de donde sale un liquido trasparente que se esta volviendo su nueva adición… lo esta haciendo con extrema suavidad ¡El contacto está siendo más que suficiente para inundarse de tantas sensaciones…! poco apoco esta elevando la intensidad, tal vez siente algo rudo… tal vez fuerte pero eso está lejos de incomodarse, los jadeos que cada vez son más fuertes, de alguna manera todo se esta volviendo muy instintivo…

Un fuerte grito detiene sus acciones por un segundo, Steve tiene la mirada nublada por el placer, Tony se da cuenta de que es por la profundidad que sus dedos alcanzaron y por la secuencia de las caricias en su pene ¡el oral que le hace solo se concentro en su glande, sobre todo en la corona…! traga todo líquido que sale, sabe bien...

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta al sacar el miembro de su boca...

\- Eso me gusto… vuelve a hacerlo… - pide entrecortadamente el mayor, no puede ver claramente.

\- Bien – Tony ahora con mucha más confianza baja otra vez y se inclina hacia las caderas del rubio, vuelve a lubricar sus dedos y ahora decide meter tres… de reojo puede ver la incomodidad de Steve pero rápidamente es sustituida por una expresión de placer enorme. Con la otra mano sigue manipulando al miembro del mayor hasta que recuerda algo que a él le gusta mucho que le hagan, sin pensarlo demasiado… su lengua comienza a lamer desde la base del pene hasta la punta, juega con el tronco del pene y lo sacude con rapidez.

Steve le mira profundamente ¡siente escalofríos cada que siente su respiración sobre su sensible piel! Tony ya no lo está engullendo o chupando… solo le lame ¡y eso más los tres dedos, que está seguro ya se encuentran muy profundo! hacen que poco a poco siente un bienestar extremo ¡La electricidad crece en él! ¡Esta tocando tan profundo…!

Se inquieta cuando Tony lame la punta de su miembro, la rodea y vuelve a lamer desde la base,  _¡No! no, espera…_  se dice mentalmente ¡esta por llegar! Su esencia sale sin que pueda evitarlo… sólo alcanza a gritar con alegría…

\- Anthony… ¡más…! - dice incoherente ¡esa boca le exprime hasta el alma y no hay nada que pueda pensar más que eso!

Tony traga y limpia todo el semen de Steve, lo saborea y degusta, sin quitar o sacar sus manos de su cuerpo se incorpora para que lo vea. El rubio parece excitarse cada vez más, los labios rosas de Tony, ahora rojos, brillan con restos de salva y sus propios fluidos ¡sonríe como tonto! ¡respira como cuando era asmático y…!  _quiero más… no, quiero todo..._ piensa con dificultad. Los dígitos del moreno son estrujados inconscientemente por el cap… "#$%# debe tener más control ¡Quiere disfrutarlo enteramente!

Steve… mírame - ordena y su postura inmediatamente cambia. Se incorpora, acaricia nuevamente el miembro, que a pesar de haber eyaculado sigue igual de duro. Es entonces que entrelaza sus piernas, junta sus caderas y… toma a su propio pene, lo acerca al suyo y los sacude al mismo tiempo. Steve acostado, aun con los rastros de un buen orgasmo y con las piernas abiertas, deja que la entrepierna de Tony marque un ritmo distinto al de sus manos - ¿te gusto? - pregunta roncamente y de inmediato obtiene una respuesta afirmativa - no lo sabía pero estar en tus brazos…  _entre tus piernas_ … creo que aquí es donde siempre desee estar… no sabía lo mucho que quiero disfrutarte...

Steve no puede responder nada pues el moreno se inclina y comienza a besarle ¡con ese contacto le muestra el hambre y deseo que tiene! pero también nota que el sabor es diferente, pero igual de excitante. De pronto el movimiento se vuelve fuerte, es casi salvaje… Steve abre grande los ojos y nota la mirada fija de Tony, con ella le dice todo lo que todavía no puede expresar…  _¡Eres mio! soy el único que puede tocarte de esta manera… sólo yo puedo oír tus gemidos y tomarte… sólo yo..._

¡De alguna manera el rubio siente que puede llegar otra vez! pues los roncos suspiros y los susurros que oye son desquiciantes. Tony, que esta mordiendo su cuello le dice entrecortadamente... "eres tan cálido" "tan puro" "sabes tan bien…" "ya soy adicto a tu sabor…" Steve sólo puede jadear y sentir como el pene del moreno pasea para estimularse junto al suyo o viaja entre sus glúteos, pues la punta de su miembro delinea la entrada ya estimulada, pero no se permite más, sin saberlo entran en un embriagante vaivén, donde su piel se hunde y parece quemarse para ser una misma… ¡Y ya no pueden más! ¡Ambos terminan con un grito dentro de sus propias bocas…!

¡Todo es blando, difuso y enloquecedor! el mar confortable que los inunda hace que se queden sin energías ¡Todo se siente tan intenso! el tacto de su piel, su sabor… ¡su aroma! Todo es como una jodida droga…

…

\- ¿Qué… fue eso? – pregunta entre suspiros el rubio, ambos estaban recostados frente a frente, Steve se levantó por una toalla para limpiar sus abdominales, después le ayudó a Tony y apenas si pudieron cubrirse con una sábana, el calor de sus cuerpos les ayuda a no necesitar más.

\- Preparación… para el siguiente nivel - responde con una gran sonrisa y roncamente, acaricia el rostro del cap y mira atentamente sus dedos, antes llenos de semen y aceite. Ahora va hacia su torso y lo delinea con delicadeza… - creo que no lo hice mal, tu estuviste perfecto… - aclara y comienza a trabarse con su palabras ¡¿por qué le falta el aire?! se pregunta pero se responde inmediatamente ¡oh si! acaba de tener un delicioso orgasmo con Steve...

Pues para ser de nuestras primeras veces… creo que te salio muy bien, me termino gustando más de lo que pensé - le anima al ver como se traba con sus propias palabras.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunta entusiasmado y jugando con sus piernas para entrelazarlas.

\- Claro, jamás te mentiría - el reclamo de Steve le enternece y hace que se acerque a sus labios - además creo que yo... bueno... yo...

\- lo hiciste perfecto… ¡me alegra saber que me escuchas! y sobre todo que investigas pensando en mí… - le dice tentadoramente y se emociona al ver el gran sonrojo del capitán - al parecer no soy el único que se masturba pensando en el otro… - comenta con simpleza y es callado con un beso profundo, lleno de pasión y cariño que esta seguro, repara su arruinado corazón. Cuando se separan, de dedican a mirarse fijamente, a delinear sus facciones y grabar sus expresiones en la mente… pero de pronto el silencio confortable es roto - Pues… sí tú quieres, también puedes… - Tony traga con dificultad y no puede decir nada más, no puede evitar avergonzarse ¡nunca creyó sugerir algo  _así…_!

\- ¿quieres que lo haga contigo? - pregunta con emoción el rubio, abraza a Tony y trata de acomodarse mejor en la cama...

\- Si… - dice ocultando su rostro en su cuello, está claramente avergonzado y al dejarse arropar comienza a sentirse adormilado.

\- De acuerdo… - es lo último que oye pues los fuertes brazos del soldado lo sujetan con tal fuerza que… ¡ya no teme a las pesadillas! Indudablemente Steve es el mejor remedio.

…

Rhodye está cansado. Estar en Afganistán nunca es sinónimo de vacaciones, pero esta misión le está costando mucho. Las bombas misteriosas ya tienen autor y los datos dicen que es un grupo llamado los 10 anillos, Iron Patriot antes Máquina de Guerra fue asignado para la investigación, las pocas pistas lo han conducido al país del medio oriente… los grupos terroristas que ha atacado son como hormigas a sus pies, los elimina y captura con facilidad, pero no termina de agradarle… algo no esta bien. Se supone que el grupo de los 10 anillos fue eliminado cuando Tony se convirtió en Iron Man, persiguió y atrapó a muchos… pero… ¡¿entonces a quién esta siguiendo él?! Al parecer estos nuevos terroristas no tiene que ver nada con los que hicieron tratos Stane…

Al llegar a la base y quitarse la armadura le dan tiempo de comer y descansar, pero no puede terminar pues llegan reportes de un nuevo ataque… Mientras lee se preocupa entiende al fin… ¡todo es una pantala! a los tipos que él está siguiendo no tienen nada que ver con "las misteriosas bombas" que explotan en su país… ¡Debe reportarlo!

Mientras comienza a redactar un informe también se da cuenta de algo..No quiere adelantar nada, pero la posibilidad de que hay "magia" detrás de el grupo terrorista es fuerte, las pistas que recolectó antes de llegar ahora lo conducen a china.

Recuerda lo que le dijo Tony acerca de la tecnología que aún no se entiende, las personas la suelen confundir con magia y no es imposible de descifrar. Ahora se encuentra con una gran encrucijada. Tony podría ayudarle, él mejor que nadie debe saber cómo enfrentar cosas que el gobierno desconoce… o tal vez S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero… sus órdenes son otras, el gobierno americano cree tener el control y facultad para afrontar todo, él mismo… con la armadura que le dio Tony puede enfrentarse a muchos problemas… lo reconoce, aunque también sabe sus limitaciones.

¡¿Qué debería hacer?! ¿pedir ayuda a su amigo "super héroe" y a su equipo…? ¿seguir órdenes? ¿investigar por su cuenta? ¿o simplemente ocuparse él mismo? hasta ahora todo lo ha salido bien… y espera que continúe así.

Decide reportar sus hallazgos, pero sin poner sus condiciones, debe seguir investigando… aunque también le manda un mensaje a Tony, por medio de la red satelital que ellos dos comparten.

_Amigo, mantén los ojos abiertos. La poca información que te estoy dando es confidencial. El gobierno les teme, a ti y a tus amigos, pero esos ataques están saliendo de control. Cualquier pista, por más mínima que sea puede ayudarte a descifrar esto ¡Y no te pido que investigues! sólo mantente al margen y espera mi llamada. Buscaré en el noroeste del continente y si encuentro algo interesante te lo haré saber. Por favor, cuídate y no seas impulsivo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¿dudas?!
> 
> ¿aclaraciones?
> 
> ¿qué tal el no-lemon?
> 
> Por si no lo explique bien:
> 
> Pepper se entrevistara con Aldrich Killian
> 
> Todavía no sé si Happy sufrirá en un ataque
> 
> Los agentes y Hulk no podrán ayudar a tiempo a Iron Man (por cierto Clint ayudara a Spiderman y Nat se ira con The Punisher)
> 
> Rhodye ayudara, pero quiero desarrollar lo del mandarín de forma más convencional ¡como en el cómic!
> 
> PD:
> 
> ¿le entendieron?
> 
> por qué yo casi no XD


	28. ¡A salvo!

Desde que vive en el presente cuando Steve duerme sueña lo usual, a sus compañeros, los paisajes europeos que visitó hace mucho tiempo y sobre todo a Tony. De hecho hoy le pasa con más intensidad que antes, tal vez tener al moreno entre sus brazos debe ser la razón… pero nunca había tenido ambas ideas juntas. Todo lo que amo en el pasado, lo que ya no volverla y que sólo vive en su recuerdo, y a él… a Tony Stark, el moreno de ojos cafés que pone su mundo de cabeza, el hijo de un buen amigo que le gusta más de lo que imagina, la persona que cada noche le habla y que poco a poco le ayuda a entender el mundo de hoy.

Lentamente, en su sueño no hay cabida para otra cosa que no sean los bellos ojos cafés que lo miran con ensoñación. El capitán américa se pierde en el mundo perfecto que le brinda su subconsciente, posiblemente podría entrar algún enemigo y emboscarlos y apenas si se daría cuenta. Obviamente él los mataría por interrumpir ese momento tan perfecto. Es por ello no siente cuando Tony se levanta y grita…

\- ¡Ahhhhh! – se intenta incorporar pero las sábanas y los cálidos brazos no le permiten hacer mucho, cuando se da cuenta dónde y con quien esta trata de calmar su irregular respiración…

\- ¡¿qué pasa?! ¡¿Estas bien?! – Pregunta alarmado él rubio y de inmediato se incorpora, trata de acercarse al genio, pero este está al borde de la cama muy alterado… -¿Tony? – intenta acercarse más, tocarlo pero no quiere importunar

-¡Estoy bien…! Estoy bien… soy Tony Stark, genio, millonario que tiene a alguien hermoso y ardiente es su cama, a veces salvo el mundo y todo estará bien… - se repite con más fuerza mientras talla su rostro e intenta creer lo último.

Pues… sí todo fuera tan perfecto como dices, dormirías como bebé… y sólo para aclarar tu eres el que está invadiendo mi cama – trata de romper el tenso silencio que se instala entre ellos, Tony no lo ve, actúa como si huyera de él y Steve no sabe qué hacer.

-Como sea – dice finalmente mientras se estira y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro- esta noche me ha servido, recargue baterías y me relaje bastante, creo que ya descubrí la fórmula para dormir bien… -voltea lentamente, Steve se atreve a sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál es? – pregunta muy interesado, disimulando su preocupación y atrayendolo hacia sí mismo

-Tenerte a mi lado – le dice tentadoramente, pero cuando se miran no hay más que seriedad - prepárate Rogers no te dejare ir… - eso suena como una orden… extrañamente el capitán piensa que son las primeras que recibe desde que despertó en este tiempo, a las cuales no quiere ni piensa replicar.

-Eso espero – el rubio lo abraza con fuerza y siente como el genio oculta su rostro en su cuello… lo jala con facilidad y se vuelve a acomodar en la cama. Se besan lentamente, con muchos sentimientos sin aclarar y emociones desbordadas, pero Steve lo detiene… toma su mentón y lo mira intensamente, con los ojos le pregunta ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? pero al mismo tiempo trata de reconfortarlo, acaricia su rostro y sonríe al ver la satisfacción que esos simples toques le producen al genio. Entonces Steve se detiene y se incorpora lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta angustiado Tony ¡¿hizo algo mal?! ¡bueno! Gritar por tener una pesadilla junto a la persona que te gusta no es agradable pero...

-Quiero que descanses bien, vuelve a dormir… - responde con afecto mientras cubre sus cuerpos desnudos, se sonroja inmensamente al percatarse de ello pero tampoco puede evitar mirar al otro.

-¡oh vamos! Primero debes cansarme para poder relajarme – explica con gracia y guiñándole, ver su nerviosismo es la mejor medicina que existe, sentirlo tan cercano le alivia de inmediato.

-Tony – advierte, pero no puede evitar emocionarse…

-Eres una tentación constante Rogers ¿Cómo voy a poder resistirme? – explica el genio con sencillez mientras lo atrae a sí mismo.

\- yo velare tu sueño… estaré aquí – le dice con firmeza, pasando saliva porque está nervioso, pero con una expresión de completo compromiso. El moreno disimula bien, pero a él no lo puede engañar… algo malo le está pasando a Stark y él estará ahí para ayudarle.

\- Tony recuerda que jamás en su vida a estado con alguien así. Antes, las personas que se le acercaban lo hacían por razones fáciles de entender: dinero, fama, lujuria o morbo. En todas sus acciones había alguna intención de por medio… pero con el capi es totalmente diferente, su honestidad y cariño son tan nuevos y confusos para el millonario. Y lo mejor, aunque muere por terminar lo que paso anoche, prefiere disfrutar de los cuidados de Steve – despiérteme tarde – pide en voz baja el genio antes de acomodarse y besar parte del pecho del rubio.

-Lo haré – suspira y se deja llevar por el momento.

.-.-.

Pepper se ha levantado con mucha energía, la dirección ejecutiva de Stark Industries nunca había tenido tantos visitantes, posibles clientes y socios. De hecho es de esos días en donde todos trabajan de manera eficaz, aunque el nuevo jefe de seguridad este algo pesado

En fin, para la directora ejecutiva es un día largo pero fructífero, ha cerrado suficientes tratos y la mesa directiva estará contenta, dejaran de molestar "al jefe" con eso de vender armas y ella… ella podrá descansar un tiempo.

-Despierta de sus pensamientos al recibir a… ¿Aldrich Killian? ¡Oh no! Pepper lo reconoce cuando termina de oír su nombre; antes de trabajar con Tony él fue su jefe, intentó... ¿coqueteo? Bueno, le propuso salir… fue muy incómodo en su momento, después de ahí decidió irse. Es por eso que la directora se prepara para lo peor y se esfuerza por sonreír… pero cuando lo ve entrar es sorprendente

Lo primero que piensa es… ¡WOW! no porque el tipo se haya puesto muy guapo, o porque su encanto sea arrollador. Killian cambio mucho, le explica con una facilidad cómo funciona el cerebro, bueno… ¡SU cerebro! Además le coquetea sin disimulo (afortunadamente tener el corazón destrozado le ayuda estar neutral…).

La propuesta del grupo Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas es innovadora, muy interesante ¡podría desarrollar toda una rama de investigación científica muy novedosa! realmente esta muy sorprendida… pero, lamentablemente debe rechazarla. Modificar el sistema nervioso de las personas, no… mejor dicho "hakear" el sistema operativo del cuerpo, suena fabuloso pero arriesgado, podría curar todo lo que quisiera, pero también podría crear… otros como  _"él"._ Esa droga definitivamente es una tecnología arriesgada

-Killian, antes de darte mi respuesta quiero saber varias cosas ¿de dónde vino esa idea? - pregunta ella con calma después de bajarse de la mesa donde puedo apreciar el "cerebro" del expositor.

-Pepper, debes recordar que yo tenía cierta condición… eso es suficiente motivo ¿no crees? - le pregunta con pesar - la fisioterapia hace milagros ¡yo soy uno! pero… no hay tanta gente con suerte como yo, además la mecánica es mi pasión, es algo que independiente de la lengua que tengas puedes entender - sonrió encantadoramente antes de acomodarse mejor en su lugar - Eso, más la oportunidad de mejorar el cuerpo humano… ¡es increíble Pepper! Por eso quiero compartirlo con el mundo…/p

-¿por qué vetaron la idea? - la alegría del expositor se apaga por un momento, pero después vuelve con más ímpetu.

-Al parecer el presidente cree que no es moral hacer los experimentos que lamentablemente se necesitan, pero las pruebas en plantas ya no son suficientes… Por eso necesito tu ayuda. La teoría nos dice que todo el cuerpo humano puede mejorarse, esta es la única manera que nos permitirá hacerlo...

-¿por qué entraste a la convocatoria? - Pregunta ella mientras cruza su pierna y mediata si debe dejarlo ir así o no decirle su resolución de una vez.

-Extremis controla nuestro potencial bio-electrico, con el podremos reordenar a cualquier organismo viviente, las pruebas nos han llevado a estos magníficos resultados… pero lamentablemente necesitamos inversión, más investigación y el apoyo de alguien capaz de poder explotar la idea. Hace mucho tiempo invite a Tony a unirse con el grupo de científicos del que soy parte - el hombre nota de inmediato las reacciones de Pepper, esta muy incómoda sin poder evitarlo - él rechazó la propuesta sin escucharla, de hecho fue mucho antes de que entraras a trabajar conmigo… así que tal vez entiendas por qué ni siquiera puede exponerle el tema -alarga una mano y la toma cálidamente, la mira con una sonrisa nostálgica a pesar de lo que está diciendo - cuando supimos que había alguien nuevo en la cima, la verdad es que no resistí, sé lo inteligente que eres, tengo esperanzas en que harás lo mejor, ya que no tienes un inmenso ego que te ciegue…

-así que conociste a Tony… - interrumpe ella con gracia mientras se suelta del agarre, no le está agradando - creo que tu propuesta es increíble - dice ella seriamente - pero también creo que puede ser usada como una grandiosa arma. El mundo ya tiene suficiente con un supersoldado, y créeme ya hay demasiada gente modificada en el mundo. El sólo hecho de anunciar que algo así existe es peligroso.

-¡oh Pepper! sé que es arriesgado…

-Debes hablar con Tony, él sabrá qué hacer con lo que iniciaste… Probablemente sea el único que pueda ayudarte - le interrumpe y habla con un tono neutral.

-¿qué...?

-Te agendaré una cita.

-Pepper… - la llama a pesar de que ella lo ignora, va hacia el escritorio y busca algo.

-¿El lunes en la mañana te parece bien? - dice mientras toma la agenda…

-Gracias - dice de manera dudativa, le esta dando una "buena noticia" pero su semblante no es lo que esperaba.

-No te equivoques, recuerda que Tony es Iron Man, un superhéroe y por tal motivo debe proteger al mundo.

-... -Killian se queda callado y ahora entiende - por un momento creí... bueno no sé lo que pensé pero gracias por escucharnos…

-Habla con Tony, te aseguro que ya no es el mismo y te podría sorprender el cambio - le recomienda ella mientras le da una tarjeta y lo conduce a la salida.

-¿y tu? ¿podrías estar presente…? - pregunta antes de tomarla por la cintura y abrir la puerta.

-No, lo lamento pero yo salgo esta tarde...

-Comprendo. No te mentiré, estoy un poco decepcionado… - él sale de la oficina pero Pepper decide acompañarlo hasta el elevador - pero absolutamente feliz de haberte visto. Estas hermosa y espero que este no sea nuestro ultimo encuentro - se acerca y antes de partir le da un beso en la mejilla

-… - ella no dice nada y lo ve partir, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía sentirse atractiva...

Cuando se cierran las puertas del elevador ella lo mira y se despide por última vez, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, tampoco defender a Tony inconscientemente, busca su bienestar, no quiere peligros para él y lo que le presentaron puede ser muy peligroso,  _el nuevo Tony_  sabrá qué hacer con eso. Sonríe con melancolía, al oír la propuesta no puedo evitar pensar en "él"... soldados mejorados, ejércitos privados… todo lo empezó a relacionar con el Capitán América. Entra a su oficina, suspira tristemente, piensa en que ella tal vez es la primer y única persona a la que no le agrada tanto un súper soldado, pero es obvio ¿a quién le gustaría la persona que le quita el novio? Se dice que debe de dejar las tonterías, y entre más trabajo poco a poco comienza a olvidar el mal sabor de boca, Happy llega en la tarde para recogerla, la llevará a su casa y después al helipuerto

-De todos los tipos raros que pisaron la oficina hubo uno que me dio mala espina - comenta Happy mientras espera a que termine de guardar sus pertenencias.

-¿A sí? ¿quien? - pregunta distraídamente mientras revisa los últimos pendientes.

-El sujeto que parecía un "galán", tenía una actitud peor que el jefe en sus mejores momentos - explica con burla y ella detiene sus acciones para verlo con desaprobación.

-Pues lamentablemente no volverás a ver Happy, tiene una cita con Tony en la mañana del próximo lunes… - sigue con su labor pero no ve la mueca de desagrado, realmente le cayo mal...

-Tendré los ojos abiertos ¡Insisto! Me da mala espina y mis años de experiencia me avalan - protesta aunque ella lo sigue ignorando.

-... - salir de la oficina y pretenden ir a la entrada pero una llamada le entra el jefe de seguridad, al parecer un hombre extraño está en la puerta, tiene un color extraño y camina como si estuviera herido o aletargado.

De inmediato y con protestas de la directora, Happy pide que desde la oficina se pueda desplegar una pantalla para ver vídeos de seguridad. Pepper cree que es algo insignificante, realmente esta agotada ¡ya quiere descansar! Pero lo ve de reojo y en efecto, el tipo tiene un color muy muy raro… Happy da la orden de detenerlo y llama al servicio médico cercano para que lo atiendan. Pero de pronto ambos saltan de la impresión, el sujeto a pesar de su aspecto herido, sucio y lleno de sangre, esquiva con facilidad a la gente de seguridad, lo peor es que comienza a golpear a los que están cerca.

El jefe de seguridad decide evacuar el edificio cuando acaba de asesinar a 5 personas ¡es muy brutal! ¡muy fuerte! Pero a la vez desconcertante, su aspecto empeora a cada minuto ¡Nadie puede pararlo! Ya esta dentro del edificio y parece que busca algo en especifico… De inmediato se lleva a Pepper a la salida de emergencia, Tony diseño un espacio de seguridad donde puede resguardarla, con salida a un auto blindado por si hace falta, en el trayecto no dejan de ver al sujeto que esta gritando y parece desorientado ¡Llama a Tony pero no le responde! ¡¿dónde carajos esta?! Pepper también lo intentó con la clave de acceso ilimitada que tiene, pero se altera más al oír el informe de Jarvis.

-Lo siento señorita Potts, el señor se ha desconectado completamente.

-¡Encuéntralo! ¡¿dónde está?! ¡¿con quién está?! - pregunta fuera de sí, afortunadamente llegan a la habitación blindada y mira a Happy pedir refuerzos de la policía.

-Se encuentra en la bahía verde de Wisconsin, con el Capitán Steve Rogers -¡Perfecto! ¡Lo que faltaba!

-Antes de que pueda pensar algo coherente o sentirse dolida, se oye una enorme explosión. Happy reacciona y la tumba sobre el piso, previamente activó el sistema de seguridad… ¡ellos están bien! pero los demás trabajadores tuvieron que haber llegado a las diferentes zonas de seguridad./span/p

-¡Tony! ¡¿Donde estas?!- preguntan ambos, lamentablemente esa fue la primer explosión de 5 que hubieron en la planta central de Stark Industries ese día.

.-.-.

Ambos duermen, pues Steve no pudo evitar caer en un sueño profundo./span/p

El sol es tan intenso que se llega a colar por las ventanas, Steve se incorpora levemente y ve que en el reloj marcan las 12:30 del día, jamás en su vida había dormido tanto y para su sorpresa, Tony lo obedeció. El genio sigue sumido en sus sueños, no hay algún indicio de pesadillas o incomodidad… por eso Steve decide levantarse, al instante desecha esa idea. Recuerda que cuando estuvieron en el Helicarrier vio a Tony dormir por primera vez, pero cuando lo dejo empezaron las pesadillas.

Inmediatamente se reprende por esos pensamientos tan egoístas, no debería creer que él influye en eso, pero no puede evitarlo, decide levantarse cuando el genio lo haga.

Después de un tiempo sigue sin moverse, voltea a ver que tiene a su alcance y ve el celular que Tony le dio, lo toma y recuerda la función de escritura que tiene, Tony le ha enseñado a usarlo ocasionalmente, de inmediato escribe:

S- Hola Jarvis, respóndeme con tu modo de escritura ¿Tony tiene algún compromiso para hoy?

J- La agenda del señor está llena, pero nunca atiende sus ocupaciones, pero desde el lunes trabajará en la oficina.

S- Hoy estará ocupado el día entero ¿hay algún problema si falta?

J- No capitán, ¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?

S- No gracias.

Steve deja el aparato junto a la cómoda y piensa en lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida ¡en lo increíble que le parece estar así…! ¡con Tony entre sus brazos! También recuerda que durante su viaje no ha podido evitar sentir nostalgia por todo, por la forma en la que vivía antes de la guerra, por las experiencias tan duras que atravesó, en fin por cómo despertó y se intenta adaptar.

El rubio mira hacia su costado y no puede evitar que un suspiro escape de sus labios, al verlo recuerda que Tony está un poco psicótico. En sus conversaciones le dijo que alguien le está jugando una mala pasada… "tal vez tenga fantasmas en la casa", pensó que eso podría ser una broma, pero ya no es gracioso. Al principio cuando estaba con Banner le dijo que por vivir con él las cosas se movían de lugar y por eso no las encontraba… pero ahora se está dedicando a uno de sus hobbies favoritos, solo (lo realiza así como es él, de manera obsesiva y compulsiva…), también nota que las cosas se mueven de lugar, que desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Steve está realmente preocupado, al oír lo último trató de convencerlo de buscar ayuda o permitirle estar con él, pero el genio se negó rotundamente, le dijo que quería verlo terminar su recorrido, que después tendrán todo el tiempo el mundo para arreglar la mierda que le pasa, pero sobre todo… trato de minimizar su estado. El capitán creía que la comunicación que mantenían ayudaba en algo, y tal vez lo haga pero no es suficiente. La escapada que esta haciendo es la prueba… y no es que no la disfrute, pues ahora lo tiene entre sus brazos. Pero le preocupa mucho.

Por otro lado, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Tony lo sabe… esta "descansando", sus tontos recuerdos lo tienen aterrado, cuando menos lo espera vuelve a sentirse solo y angustiado ¡Como cuando atravesó ese agujero de gusano! Además la empresa le genera mucha presión y para rematar, estar con su ex no es tan fácil como lo creyó al principio ¡a veces pareciera que están a punto de tocar fibras sensibles…! desde que se fue de su departamento, al verla para cerrar tratos y hasta las muestras de afecto que todavía le muestra, todo le tiene abrumado. En fin, los negocios son más absorbentes que nunca, hacer las cosas bien no es fácil… ¡nunca, en toda su vida había sido tan responsable! Afortunadamente las nuevas fábricas y productos no son nada peligroso, de hecho últimamente piensa: "por lo menos las cosas que hago ya no son para matarse unos a otros".

Inconscientemente Steve acaricia los cabellos castaños de su acompañante, siente su cálida respiración, como su aliento sale y se impacta con su pectoral. Percibe cómo sus manos lo tienen sujeto, parece un náufrago en una balsa a la deriva. Eso le hace sentir tal lleno, como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada en el mundo pudiera cambiar esto.

-Buenos días - le dice dulcemente al verlo parpadear...

-Buenos… ¿días? ¿Cuánto dormí? - pregunta acomodándose mejor pero abriendo completamente los ojos.

¿Exactamente o aproximadamente? - le da a escojer con una sonrisa.

\- Exactamente

\- 8 horas - responde mientras besa su frente.

\- Wow… eso sí que es un record ¿y tu? - habla con alegría y naturalidad.

\- No lo sé, supongo que un poco menos que tú… - analiza y lo mira fijamente.

\- Debo confesar que siempre me ha incomodado que me vean así… pero ahora no lamento verme cursi, podría quedarme así por siempre…

\- Y yo lo permitiría, pero ¿tienes compromisos? - pregunta tentativamente y niega al ver su actitud de reclamo.

\- Si, pero no voy a ir de todas formas - levanta los hombros y trata de ponerse a su altura...

\- Pues si tu quieres puedes acompañarme, ya sabes voy hacia… ¿appleton? – toma su celular y lo verifica – sí, Appleton, mi trayecto va directamente a Malibú.

\- ¡Ya era hora! - le reclama con fingida molestia pero recuerda lo que antes dijo - ¡Y quién te viera! Estoy realmente orgulloso, cada vez te adaptas más a la tecnología...

Eso espero - suspira al sentir sus cálidas manos en sus mejillas.

-señor, tiene un varios mensajes - cuando oye eso, Tony se acurruca más sobre el fuerte pecho, pero también toma su celular y reproduce en alta voz, el primero es de Rhodye, a ambos no les agrada lo que dice, cuando el mensaje termina, Steve toma con confianza el celular y pone una pausa a sus mensajes.

-Tony yo también he estado pensando en ello, esos extraños ataques no tienen explicación, Nick no nos ha llamado pero aun así creo que debemos hacer algo… - le sugiere con seriedad mientras juega con sus manos y las entrelaza con las de Tony.

-Yo también lo pensé pero antes de irse Rhodye me hizo prometer no ser imprudente y me dio información clasificada - suspira y lo mira directamente, corresponde a su agarre - se supone que la gente conoce de 3 ataques, pero en realidad son 9, no encuentran rastros de algún detonante y ni S.H.I.E.L.D. esta involucrado en esto, al parecer sólo el gobierno de estados unidos está a cargo… - habla con seriedad, pero de pronto parece incómodo y molesto - según sé el grupo responsable es... un grupo terrorista… los 10 anillos y... bueeeno… - el moreno carraspea con disgusto, pero juega con sus piernas que están entrelazadas con las fuertes y largas de Steve - veras cuando yo cuando... yo… fui...

-Tony - le llama, detiene su explicación para tomar su mentón y de esa manera hacer que se miren directamente… - no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras, lo entenderé… si es información clasificada o algo personal de Rhodye…

-No Capi, es algo mio… - dice con incomodidad.

-¡oh...! eso no cambia lo que dije, si no te sientes cómodo… - réplica y le sonríe antes de besarlo con dulzura - esta bien… no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada...

\- No, no esta bien… ¡yo quiero que entiendas porque es tan extraño para mi! ¡por qué le preocupa tanto a Rhodye…! - inhala profundamente y se acerca a Steve con delicadeza

-Bien… Entonces dime ¿Qué pasa? - Steve espera pacientemente a que termine de carraspear y de pensar en lo que dirá, debe ser algo muy importante, pues aunque siente que le falta mucho para conocer al millonario, sabe que pocas veces ha estado así de nervioso. Parece que podría alterarse o tener un ataque en cualquier momento ¡quiere reconfortarlo! Así que comienza a respirar de manera profunda y lo mira directamente, le transmite tanta seguridad y apoyo como puede, poco a poco Tony lo imita y parece calmarse, es entonces que vuelve a preguntar - ¿qué relación tienes con los 10 anillos?

-mmm todos lo saben, aunque no con detalles pero... te daré la versión corta…cuando vendía armas… ¡de hecho! la última vez que presente mis productos... fue en Afganistán - se traba con sus palabras pero Steve no lo interrumpe, aunque le cuenta trabajo entender - Rhodye y yo veníamos de regreso a la base estadounidense después de unas pruebas, pero un grupo terrorista nos atacó, mi amigo no pudo hacer nada y fui secuestrado bajo las órdenes de mi anterior director ejecutivo ¿no es irónico? el mejor amigo de mi padre ¡a quien le confió a su hijo después de morir! y a quien dejó como albacea de todo lo que le pertenecía… él planeó mi muerte, se alió con un grupo terrorista y sorpresa ¡eran conocidos como los 10 anillos! - aunque habla con soltura sus palmas presionan fuertemente las sabanas que les cubren y apenas si se mantiene sereno, seguramente son por las caricias que le proporciona Steve - En fin, en el ataque una mina terrestre explotó cerca de mi y… ¡la ironía sigue! pues ese fue uno de mis primeros inventos que hice para los militares, casi muero en… ¡cómo sea…! - trata de concentrarse en la historia y lo importante de esta - la metralla de mi corazón me daba como un límite quince días de vida; afortunadamente para mi, se dieron cuenta de "a quién" intentaron matar… ¡era la gallina de los huevos de oro! así que decidieron que servía más estando vivo… por un tiempo. Me obligaron a construir la mejor arma que tenía en ese momento, el misil que les mostré a los militares... en resumen tenía una semana antes de morir... ¿y qué crees que hice?

-¡Iron Man! - exclama inmediatamente Steve, está sumamente sorprendido al oír la historia… la versión oficial que leyó no es ni el 10% de lo que Tony le esta diciendo.

-Así es ¡pero no temas! no te aburriré con muchos detalles, construir el traje para que pudiéramos escapar, porque recibí ayuda y eso nadie lo sabía… hasta ahora - el genio traga con dificultad al recordar a Yinsen… - había un físico que también fue capturado, asesinaron a su familia y lo iban a matar, él operó mi herida pues la mina terrestre que yo cree y distribuí era el mal de su tierra, me puso un electroimán en el pecho… y salvó mi vida. Me ayudó a construir al primer Mark en una cueva, me dio una vida que no pienso desperdiciar… murió para darme tiempo y… gracias a él pude escapar... - su garganta se cierra y aunque trata de sonreír no puede más que sentirse completamente abatido.

Steve le reconforta como puede, lo abraza y sonríe con alegría, se susurra al oído: "y por eso estas aquí" "yo también tengo mucho que agradecerle". Tony afirma pero ya no dice nada más por un tiempo, el rubio besa con delicadeza su rostro, llega a sus labios y los prueba con ternura y cariño, no quiero importunarlo, así que sólo se dedica a abrazarle y agradecer al hombre que le ayudó…

\- la primer aparición de Iron Man fue al destruir a esa organización en pleno ataque a un pequeño pueblo, tu…

-Si -responde sin emociones- Cuando regrese, no podía seguir siendo el mismo descuidado de antes… ¡Imagina! si me hubieras conocido antes de que pasara lo de los 10 anillos, seguramente me hubieras odiado ¡hasta yo me odiaba! - Tony deja de hablar pues Steve lo calla con un beso y niega divertido - En fin Iron Man se dedicó a perseguir y acabar con esa organización antes de que pasara lo de Nueva York ¿entiendes? se supone que acabe con todos ellos. Por eso el gobierno trató de restringir mi poder, después de algunas dificultades, pude conseguir a algunos acuerdos para que no me quitan los trajes ¡no sé porqué creían que por ser un "civil", no podía tener "el arma más poderosa del mundo"! En fin, el trato es que sólo Rhodye puede ser mi compañero de "armas", el gobierno tiene un contrato para que le preste a máquina de guerra y sólo el presidente tiene su mando….

-Pero entonces ¿qué son esos ataques de los 10 anillos? ¿cómo son ellos los responsables? - pregunta intrigado el soldado.

-Eso  _cariño_ , es lo que quiero saber ¡Yo acabe con ellos! ¡por eso no entiendo qué sucede con estas "Bombas"! esto debe ser diferente...

-Debemos hablar con Nick, podemos compartir información… - está por incorporarse pero el genio lo detiene e interrumpe.

\- No  _cielo_ ¿recuerdas que te dije que nuestro grupo sería independiente? No podemos esperar órdenes. Piensalo… si ellos quisieran arreglar esto y no estar en llamas ¡desde el primer ataque nos debieron haber buscado! Ellos no quieren nuestra ayuda… - dice despectivamente y trata de calmarse...

-Sé que los vengadores no sólo combaten alienígenas Tony, pero tal vez primero debemos investigar algo y seguir las indicaciones de tu amigo… - le dice de manera conciliadora - necesitas todas las variables para entender la cuestión ¿no es así? - cita lo que hace mucho tiempo le dijo, le habla con dulzura y ambos sonríen al recordar esos momentos en el helicarrier - además yo debo conocer el terreno para crear una estrategia… - repone y es interrumpido por un sutil beso.

-Y por eso somos el equipo perfecto  _bebé_ , ya después la araña podría infiltrarse... el halcón nos dirá desde dónde atacar y Hulk aplastará todo. Funcionó una vez podríamos volver a hacerlo...

-Sólo espero que esto no sea tan grave como lo anterior - razona el soldado y es su turno de ser reconfortado por el otro.

-¡oh Honny! no podría medir la gravedad de esto, mis "pasatiempos" son terminar con mis propias creaciones y a veces se torna extraño - suspira antes de continuar - hice a Iron Man para enmendar mis errores… por eso mi armadura no es un arma… y bueno el verdadero problema es que Stane traicionó a sus aliados y termino con ellos, yo termine con otros tantos y se supone que… ah! ¿ves lo extraño? ¡los 10 anillos ya no existen! -talla su rostro en un gesto desesperado pero para a sentir las calidas manos de Steve - Rhodye hizo el favor de cubrirme y por eso sólo él y yo sabemos que estos ataques son obra de un imitador... - termina de explicar.

-o un fanático… - sugiere Steve mientras sigue acariciando su espalda...

-puede ser, pero el modus operandi es completamente diferente, los terroristas por los que vamos son diferentes, no hacen tanto circo maroma y teatro como este "Mandarin", lamentablemente no hay pistas que nos conduzcan...

-Entiendo -determina seriamente el soldado, pero de inmediato sonríe al genio- Y me alegrará decirle a Rhodye que te esfuerzas en seguir sus indicaciones, aunque no lo creas… - comienza a reír por la cara de susto que pone.

-¡No! no quiero que conspiren en mi contra… - reclama de inmediato y le muerde el hombro que tiene descubierto, comienzan a reír y Steve trata de "pararlo". El momento de tensión a terminado completamente.

-Jamás estaremos en tu contra, pero ¡¿cuando lo conoceré?! - pregunta divertido mientras se recuesta sobre el cuerpo de Tony, detiene sus acciones para mirarlo con alegría y lo besa profundamente...

-¡Otro! - dice con molestia mientras trata de liberarse pero no puede - él es un fanboy tuyo, así que cumplire su sueño… pronto lo conocerás, cuando termine de investigar le diré ¿esta bien?

\- Vale - se vuelven a besar y acariciar sutilmente, Steve se apoya en sus rodillas, pega su pecho al del genio, desliza sus manos con facilidad bajo las sábanas y se dedica a acariciar el cuerpo contrario; Tony disfruta del toque tan intenso que le esta dando, el capi cada vez tiene más confianza y disposición para demostrarle cuánto lo desea… Entre sus caricias y juegos no reparan en cómo accionan el celular del genio y oyen la voz de Jarvis de manera lejana.

-El segundo mensaje es del Doctor Banner - Jarvis reproduce su reclamo… o por lo menos así lo siente Steve y se separa lentamente… le da unos últimos y sutiles besos antes de parar a mirarlo, repasa sus ojos por sus facciones, se embriaga de su aroma y lo imita al sonreír ¡qué bien se siente estar entre sus brazos!

-Pareciera que Bruce sabe lo que estamos haciendo - dice el genio en un suspiro y ambos comienzan a reír, entre cierra los ojos y suspira al sentir como el rubio peina sus desordenados cabellos.

\- supongo que para ellos es muy obvio - dice simplemente mientras comienza a besar sus pómulos - además ya están acostumbrados… pero bueno, no sé sí Banner está molesto...

-él sólo es reservado - Tony le interrumpe mientras se incorpora levemente entre sus codos, lo besa más profundo y ambos se pierden en lo abrumador del contacto - además recuerda honny, él es Hulk ¡siempre está molesto…! - ríe encantadoramente pero el capitán de alguna manera sabe que es diferente… - Pero en fin, al parecer sólo seremos tú y yo… - analiza Tony al terminar de oír el mensaje de su amigo...

-Está bien si hay algo y pedimos refuerzos - indica Steve y el genio solo levanta los hombros con simpleza - Jarvis puedes mandar este mensaje: "compañeros hay un posible peligro, se supone que seguiremos a un grupo terrorista, les mandaremos la información correspondiente...

-Muy bien old man, pero ¿qué pasará con tu viaje? - pregunta algo preocupado… sabe que Steve todavía necesita tiempo.

-no te preocupes voy apoder retomarlo cuando acabemos con esto… ahora si se levanta y se estira en el borde de la cama..

-no señor, te quedas aquí y me alcanzas en california, tengo que hacer lo que mí amigo me lo dijo y… - comienza a reclamar y abraza al mayor por la espalda, piensa que parece un pequeño koala… uno que manosea al rubio a placer

-Tony… - le dice con un tono de advertencia, pero Jarvis les interrumpe...

-el último mensaje señor: "¡Tony! ¡tienes que venir pronto…! ¡nos están atacando! ¡Destruyen la planta…!" - se oye un estruendo que no permite entender lo que dice - "¡hemos evacuado, pero Happy esta muy herido! estamos en el cuarto blindado…. pero no sé si resista… ¡Ellos son las bom…! " -un ruido más fuerte introduce la transmisión y el mensaje se corta

-¡¿Pepper?! - de inmediato se incorporan y Tony trata de abrir el canal…

-No iras solo - le dice de manera firme al ver la angustia del genio…

-¿desde hace cuando lo mando? - pregunta el genio a Jarvis, parece ignorar a Steve pero toma con fuerza su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y aun con este pequeño gesto le transmite su apoyo…

-15 min… - oyen e inmediatamente comienzan a vestirse el capitán es el primero en estar listo y llama al servicio a la habitación, dice que se irá, indica que deben enviar sus pertenencias a California, les da la dirección que Tony le proporciona. Va hacia uno de los armarios y saca su escudo…

-¡es hora! - le indica el genio que ya esta vestido con su armadura, su máscara se retrae y muestra lo alterado que esta…

-...- el rubio sólo asiente, acomoda su escudo en la espalda, para ir junto a él y siente cómo lo toma desde la cintura y pasa su fuerte brazo por los metálicos hombros.

-no habrá escalas y puede ser peligroso... nunca he transportado a alguien a gran distan...

-entre más tardemos ellos están en peligro… - interrumpe su explicación y de inmediato siente como se elevan - estaré bien… soy el Capitán América y ya no estas solo… enfrentaremos esto juntos…

Y eso es lo que necesitaba, Tony vuela a toda velocidad, protege a su acompañante con uno de sus nuevos dispositivos, un escudo que sale de la palma de su mano. Está tan alterado ¡Preocupado! Jarvis les indica que las explosiones han cesado, que el peligro no pudo ser detectado por sus sistemas ya que no hay componentes conocidos que puedan provocar tal daño… en teoría no es una bomba.

Aumenta la velocidad y aunque oye unos jadeos ahogados de su acompañante sabe que no debe parar, ahora les anuncian la lista de heridos, muertes y destrucción, son demasiados ¡ni las personas que estaban en las zonas de seguridad se salvaron! La policía, el FBI y la marina están en las instalaciones haciendo labor de rescate, hay mucha gente sepultada entre los escombros.

-20 min para llegar señor - es lo último que se oye y ambos quedan en completo silencio, no es como si antes pudieran hablar, pero ahora el ambiente es mortalmente tenso.

Steve trata de organizar sus ideas, el ataque tiene las mismas características que los anteriores, esto es obra de " el mandarín", pero al mismo tiempo tiene un tinte personal… ¡5 explosiones es excesivo! además es como sí alguien quisiera dañar a Tony. Obviamente que hay cosas específicas que le importan, la señorita Virginia y Happy son de los pocos amigos que tiene, por lo que antes de dijo esa planta es muy importante para el trabajo que planea el genio, es una muestra de innovación porque ahí no se produce ningún arma y toda la tecnología es indefensa…

-Tony… ¿por qué a ti...? - pregunta con dificultad pero oye muy bien la respuesta

-Soy una fuerza que provee al gobierno, están intentando acabar con sus recursos… ¡Pero esto ya es personal! - No dice nada más y en poco tiempo llegan a la zona de devastación ¡es impresionante! Steve había visto fotos en revistas y periódicos. No queda nada…

El equipo de rescate se mueve a pesar de la llegada de los héroes, Tony de inmediato busca señales de vida y terriblemente hay muchas que son muy débiles…

-Iron Man! ¡¿existe otro acceso para entrar?! - pregunta con seriedad y profesionalismo Steve.

-si, pero también esta destruido…

-Ve con las grúas y ayúdales, yo me quedaré con los encargados, cuando sepa como hacerte entrar te daré instrucciones…

-¡No! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!

-Iron Man, no debe - le interrumpe un oficial, por su placa y las personas que le acompañan debe ser quien dirige el equipo de rescate - al fin hemos apagado el fuego, la estructura esta inestable y la gente que todavía sigue viva puede morir.

\- Perdemos tiempo, él puede identificar señales de vida, podríamos diseñar una entrada alterna en lo que su equipo trabaja - explica con rapidez y eficacia el Capitán, al principio no es reconocido, pero el escudo y su complexión los deja sorprendido. Muchos se llegan a preguntar ¿los vengadores siempre andan juntos? ¡¿podrían ver a Hulk?! - Necesitamos que despejen… ¿qué área? - le preguntaba hombre de metal y se eleva en el aire, con una luz perfora la superficie que necesita libre para entrar… ahí no hay ningún rastro de vida y podrá acceder al sótano donde están sus amigos.

\- a sus órdenes

Todos se mueven y mientras Steve arregla detalles y Tony comienza a quitar escombros ¡es sorprendente el poder de su armadura! trabaja con una fuerza y velocidad únicas, muchos entienden porque… entre el trabajo de rescate comienza un rumor, la novia del héroe esta en los escombros ¡es obvio que está preocupado! aunque es extraño que está siendo prudente… para incomodidad del Capitan esos rumores llegan a sus oídos, no le enojan y ni siquiera los escucha completamente, esta concentrado y dedicado en ayudar, pero tampoco puede evitar pensar…

Para todo el mundo Tony Stark y Pepper Potts son la pareja del año, ambos son exitosos, carismáticos y se "nota" el amor que se tienen; de hecho en ese momento puede ver la preocupación y dedicación que tiene al salvarla… se dice a sí mismo que no debe pensar en estupideces ¡lo importante es salvar a la gente! Pero Steve no puede evitar compararse, él es el Capitán América, el símbolo de una nación, pero irremediablemente alguien muy maltratado.

Él es un viejo soldado que ha sobrevivido a la guerra que le engendró... antes de conocer a sus compañeros llego a pensar que no era necesario, él solo es es alguien que intenta desesperadamente vivir en un mundo que no entiende del todo bien, en la mayor parte del tiempo siente que no lo logra. A su vez, los fantasmas del pasado lo siguen atormentando, los traumas de la guerra y la culpa le acechan... ¡por...! por eso se siente que no puede ayudarle a Tony ¡él está igual o peor!

La anterior noche fue la mejor que ha pasado en este mundo, no por que por fin pudiera dormir una noche entera, o por la velada, fue lo mejor porque pudo sentirse conectado a alguien y Tony es el único que ha logrado eso. Por eso al levantar la mirada y ver su preocupación... ¡quiere ayudarle! tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos y... ¡Joder! no quiere pensarlo pero... ¡tal vez no pueda competir con ella...! Su ex es una hermosa mujer que lo ama y Tony la quiere... no esta celoso de eso ¿o si?

Steve suspira con cansancio pues no sabe lo que le sucede, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro por alguien. Tal vez deba limitarse a ser la única cosa que sabe, se refugiará en aquello para lo que fue entrenado: servir a su país como un soldado. Tal vez los dilemas personales deberían salir de su cabeza y...

\- ¡Steve! - se incorpora de inmediato y siente que aterriza tras él, al voltear lo único que puede hacer eso corresponder a esos ansiosos labios que buscan consuelo y fuerzas... - ya esta abierto, quiero que me cubras y me ayudes a sacarlos... - susurra sobre sus labios y mirándolo con esperanza, el capitán traga con dificultad pues esta nervioso, sienta las metálicas manos sobre su cintura y sentir su aliento no ayuda, las miradas curiosos y las bocas desencajadas de las personas que los rodean tampoco, pero eso es fácil de ignorar... no como al fuerte hombre de metal que tiene el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

-Claro, despejare él área para el equipo medico - dice con profesionalismo, pero derritiéndose ante la triste sonrisa de Tony - estarán bien...

El genio afirma y de inmediato entra a lo que fue se planta más novedosa, sentir el apoyo del capitán es mejor de lo que creía. Se apresura para llegar con sus amigos y pro primera vez no se siente solo al ser Iron Man, tener amigos superheroes no es tan malo, pero tener al capi como compañero le hace sentir seguro ¡Claro que podrán salvarlos! ¡Todo saldrá bien! se repite mentalmente.

Bueno, sólo hasta que ve él estado de la habitación más segura que ha diseñado... ¡esta completamente destruida!


	29. Secuelas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo cap!

Al capitán nunca le han gustado los hospitales, el olor, los colores, el ambiente… ¡todo le incomoda! Le recuerda cada momento en el que estuvo en uno, y no ha dejado de pensar eso desde que entro a este… ¡Todos los hospitales son iguales! no importa la época o lugar… siempre le causan esos sentimientos de pesar y muerte. Como hora ¡no le agrada…! huele a sangre…

Se acomoda mejor en la silla en la que se encuentra, mira hacia la mujer que esta frente a él en la cama del hospital, la compadece… aunque su estado no es grave y la intervención que le hicieron salió bien, pues en un menos de un día recobrara el sentido… comparte la desgracia ajena, esa es otra de las cosas que recuerda de los hospitales… le hacen sentir miserable.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo pues ahora piensa en algo positivo… como lo que le dijo Tony, él alguna vez lo describió como una persona del tipo nostálgico, alguien que valora el pasado y aprende de cada experiencia. Cierra los ojos y ensancha cada vez más su sonrisa al recordarlo, el genio agrego que se veía sexy siendo misterioso y reservado… que le excitaba verlo en las noticias y con los paparazis siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos… ¡oh Tony! Le hace sonrojar pero que bien lo conoce, Steve sabe que cada cosa que le dice tiene un trasfondo… El millonario entiende que en cada cosa que ve ¡cada acción de las personas o los lugares que ha visitado! ¡En fin! Todo lo que le ayuda a entender el mundo, es comparado con lo que antes conocía… las similitudes en el antes y el ahora, como los hospitales, las estrellas, la juventud… nunca cambian y Tony lo entiende. A Steve le agrada esa idea… y aunque no lo diga también le agradan las bromas que el moreno hace.

Levanta la mirada, ya no se siente tan incómodo al estar la habitación de la señorita Potts. Piensa en Tony y eso le ayuda a estar centrado, él está arreglando papeles y fórmulas de consentimiento, lo ha visto salir, caminar de un lado a otro, hablar con doctores, enfermeras y agentes policiacos. Esta es la primera vez que siente el lado profesional de su compañero, no como héroe ni como miembro del mismo equipo… sino como el hombre que es, un empresario exitoso, trabajador y comprometido con muchas cosas. Él es responsable por todos sus trabajadores, lamentablemente este ataque catastrófico dejo muchos daños, civiles, materiales y al parecer demasiadas complicaciones sociales.

Por lo que entiende de la situación "todo está asegurado", sus empleados reciben atención y sus inmuebles están cubiertos, las pocas bajas que hubo son atendidas por el personal de Stark Industries, es una verdadera fortuna que esas viudas y familias que sufren la pérdida de un ser querido no estarán desamparadas, pero… lamentablemente el dinero no compensa una perdida. Steve comprende muy bien que hay "pérdidas invaluables e irreparables".

Mira hacia la pantalla y la nota informativa que muestra lo distrae... Aunque no comprende completamente los daños económicos, al parecer (por lo que dicen las noticias), esto es un duro golpe para Stark Industries, ya que la estabilidad de la empresa está flaqueando… ¡Y lo peor es el silencio del gobierno! Las restricciones que están teniendo con el genio le parecen ofensivas al rubio, al parecer las autoridades correspondientes (que no se han presentado formalmente, pues todavía no les dicen quién lleva el caso) se han dedicado a labores de rescate, entrevistas… ¡Y nada más! ¡nadie parece estar investigando o eso es lo que les quieren hacer pensar…! y eso los tiene sumamente alterados.

Anthony no es un súper soldado como él. No es un asesino o espía, no es un Dios o un científico transformado que se dedica a labores altruistas… En fin ¡no es como él mismo o sus compañeros! Anthony es sólo un hombre ¡un hombre brillante…! pero un hombre. Un civil. Él no tiene algún entrenamiento en combate o contrainteligencia, ninguna capacitación formal… es por ello que se sorprende y emociona al ver lo fuerte que es, al conocer esta otra faceta del genio… al ser parte de él. El gobierno, S.H.I.E.L.D. o cualquier otra institución parecen omitir eso y por ello está molesto, siente que los están dejando al margen ¡cómo sí el no pudiera encargarse de la situación…! Por ello concuerda completamente con lo que antes de dijera Anthony, esto es algo que "los vengadores" pueden solucionar… ¡más cuando es uno de ellos el atacado!

Abre los ojos al oír un ruido en la puerta, una enfermera entra y revisa los signos vitales de la señorita Potts… es entonces que recuerda lo que paso luego del rescate, cuando llegaron al hospital. Iron Man dio un comunicado de prensa, aclaro que este ataque terrorista o no, ya no es problema del gobierno ¡el mandarín lo quería dañar y lo logro! y por eso el héroe tomara venganza… protegerá a su gente ¡y eso no tiene nada que ver con política! Esto sorprendió mucho a Steve, porque de inmediato noto la modo en singular que de Anthony… necesita hablar con él y recordarle que no está solo ¡Y se lo hubiera querido decir inmediatamente pero…! durante la entrevista Steve estuvo custodiando a las dos personas más importantes para Tony.

Suspira con pesar, en esos momentos estaba distraído… pensaba en cosas que tal vez no debería y sólo recordaba la angustia y remordimiento que expresó el genio al encontrar a su "guarda espaldas" y su ex entre los escombros ¡Todavía no puede olvidar el rostro de Anthony…! Estaba tan preocupado, desesperado y asustado ¡Nunca lo había visto así!

Por lo que sabe, Happy protegió a la señorita Virginia en todo momento… resulto inconsciente al ser golpeado por toda una pared, ella no pudo salir de entre todo ese desastre y quedo enterrada entre el cuerpo de su amigo y escombros. Al llegar Iron Man y él, quitaron todo material del cuerpo de sus amigos, cuando fueron liberados pudo ver como la directora de Stark Industries abrazaba a su compañero vengador con mucho esfuerzo, él sin dudarlo se quitó su armadura y correspondió… le pareció ver dos lagrimas resbalar de su rostro y no resistió; se concentró en revisar y brindarle primeros auxilios al hombre inconsciente, cuando termino de acomodarlo para su trasporte se permitió volver a mirarlos. Pero ahora era ella la que portaba el traje, al parecer Tony le ayudaba a caminar y por primera vez en el trayecto de ese rescate lo miro, pregunto por su amigo y quiso ayudarle pero él se negó de inmediato, le dijo que podía llevar al señor Hogan sin problemas y los condujo hacia la salida.

El silencio era agobiante, a medio trayecto la estructura comenzó a colapsar nuevamente, se apresuraron a salir y afortunadamente fueron interceptados por el equipo de rescate, ellos se hicieron cargo del señor Hogan, Steve ayudo a Tony a salir mientras llevaban a la señorita Potts.

No quiere pensarlo pero recuerda perfectamente lo que paso después… como si fuera una película de la cual en no pudo ser más que un testigo sin influencia…

-ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto tu traje – le dijo ella mientras iban en la ambulancia de camino al hospital, Tony tenía entre sus manos la pequeña y delicada de Pepper, el cap sólo los veía desde el otro extremo – realmente te sientes seguro estando ahí adentro ¿verdad? –quiso bromear la pelirroja.

\- es el lugar más seguro en el que alguien puede estar… - respondió el genio, Steve se dedicó a ver como peinaba su cabello y le sonreía con tristeza – lo siento tanto Pep, te dije que no habría problemas, que aunque todo fuera una locura tú estarías bien… y… no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo… yo…

-Tony, pero sí yo estoy bien, esto no es lo peor que me ha pasado… - le interrumpió ella con ternura- recuerdo a tus novias alemanas, al otro día yo tenía que sacarlas… y eso sí me da escalofríos… - dijo calmadamente y Tony comenzó a reír con ganas.

\- ellas me daban miedo también ¡una me amenazó de muerte cuando la deje! – Explicó divertido y Steve sólo puede apreciar el grado de confianza y cercanía que tienen… - pero llego Iron Man y ya ninguna loca trato de intimidarme… debes reconocer que fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado…

\- Iron Man cambio todo en tu vida… - y en la mía, pensó ella. Steve sólo se dedicó a mirarlos y es que con ella no fue el hombre frío y calculador que demuestra a los demás ¡no es alguien amenazador! y en cambio se muestra excitante, divertido ¡sociable! Y por lo que pudo entender por sus referencias, con mucho éxito con las mujeres, pues hablaron de esas salidas nocturnas a las fiestas que a Tony fascinan y que Pepper solía organizar y acompañar. Traga saliva al sentirse tan fuera de lugar y darse cuenta… la señorita Pepper es todo lo contrario: tranquila, hogareña, casera… y cuando escucha que sólo cuando estuvieron juntos cuidaban su privacidad y pudieron rodearse de la gente inteligente y creativa de cuales se podía aprender… Tony admitió que ha sido la mejor relación que ha tenido y no lo puede soportar más. Estaba por interrumpir pero un paramédico se adelantó, la sedo para poder intervenir.

Cuando llegaron se le pidió a millonario y al Cap que ayudaran, debían ir al área donde están los familiares, todos los heridos están siendo atendidos pero necesitan a los responsables de cada enfermo. Por eso cando bajaron del vehículo de inmediato fueron interceptados por diferentes personas, todos trabajadores y asistentes de Anthony. Steve se limitó a estar junto a él, oía con atención cada indicación que daba y fue viendo como poco a poco muchas personas partían a realizar las ordenes que el genio les encomendaba, se quedaron con una mujer mayor que al parecer era la persona que organizaba todo lo que el genio haría. Y finalmente se dirigió a él.

\- Cómo pudiste oír, ya llegaron mis guardias de seguridad pero la verdad es que no confío en nadie más que no seas tú… ¿será mucho pedir que me ayudes a cuidarlos? – preguntó suavemente y quitando ese tono frio de su voz. Su asistente, la señora Rennie no ocultó su confusión al ver a su jefe hablando con el capitán…

\- Lo haré con gusto, termina con todo lo que tengas pendiente y no te preocupes, no me apartare de ellos hasta que acordemos qué hacer… - le respondió con la misma forma familiar que tiene para hablarle, no importando quien estuviera con ellos…

\- Cap… ¿y sí…? – Tony bajo la mirada y paso saliva para no terminar su pregunta, pero para el rubio fue obvio lo que quería decir…

\- No creo que puedan atacar nuevamente, y aunque no sabemos cuál es su objetivo… sí dañar a tu empresa o a tus seres queridos… - explicó tomando uno de sus hombros y levantando su mentón para que lo mirara.

\- Tal vez las dos cosas – Tony respondió con pesar y le dio una triste sonrisa.

\- Puede ser, pero ten por seguro… sí alguien se atreve a venir, el Capitán América los vencerá… - prometió con firmeza y notó como esa sonrisa se hizo más sincera.

\- Lo se cariño, pero sí ese es el caso déjame unos cuantos para mí ¿de acuerdo? – respondió de inmediato antes de guiñarle y mandarle un beso, pero su asistente los interrumpió para anunciarle que los esperaban – valeee, anuncia a los de seguridad que deben obedecer al capi en todo y que pronto estará con ellos – le ordeno a la mujer y ella sólo se limitó a asentir –y tu – se dirigió por ultima vez al capi – vendré tan pronto como pueda… - se acercó con pasos lentos y una mirada nerviosa, Steve se sorprendió al sentir como lo jalaba con sus hombros para impulsarse y tener acceso a su oído – gracias… no sé qué haría sí no estuvieras aquí, prometo que te recompensare cuando estemos solos – susurró con un cálido aliento, antes de morder suavemente su lobulo, eso hizo al rubio sonrojar intensamente ¡ya no pudo ver a los ojos a nadie!

\- ¡Anthony! Concéntrate y has lo que tengas que hacer… - le reprendió de inmediato mientras su sonrojo se acentuaba más, el moreno acepto y se dejó conducir por su asistente dándole una última mirada aburrida y con reproche al capitán - ¡Y no hagas locuras! – le digo en voz alta.

Steve recuerda que después de verlo partir se organizó con el jefe de seguridad y se puso al corriente con lo que habían instalado (tecnología de vigilancia que ya puede entender medianamente). Después de ello entro a la habitación de la señorita Virginia y desde ahí vio la conferencia que dio el genio ¡Le dijo que no hiciera locuras y él en cambio reto al "terrorista" a pelear frente a frente…! Estuvo a punto de ir y amonestarlo de inmediato pero se calmó al mirar a la paciente. Está durmiendo tranquilamente y como no tuvo ninguna herida de gravedad pronto despertaría, ella estará bien… pero no debe dejarla sola.

Se levanta decidido a salir de la habitación, de inmediato le anuncian que la intervención del señor Hoggan salió bien a pesar de lo delicado de su estado, ahora está en anestesiado y sólo queda esperar a que despierte. Le da una visita rápida para verificar que todo esté en orden, al salir se detiene entre las dos habitaciones.

.-.-.

Tony por otro lado ha terminado con diversos trámites pero ahora se encuentra con lo más molesto. Agentes del Centro Nacional Antiterrorista lo llevaron a interrogación, cuando al fin parecieron entender que él no ha tenido ninguna relación o posible situación que lo vinculara con el ataque terrorista (antes de la amenaza a nivel nacional que diera), lo soltaron con una última petición… que respondiera una llamada, él acepto para por fin librarse del suplicio y regresar al hospital para buscar a Steve pero no disimulo al oír esa conocida voz cuando le dieron el teléfono.

Fury le grito cerca de 10 min sobre lo idiota que fue al retar a un terrorista y está seguro puedo haberse extendido más sí no hubiera interrumpido, el genio pregunto sobre la información que S.H.I.E.L.D. puede tener pero todo le es negado ¡como sí lo que esta "clasificado" fuera prohibido para él! En fin, se negó a compartir alguna respuesta a las miles de preguntas que el pirata tenia, pues sí él no obtenía nada de información tampoco iba a darla. La llamada termino cuando el director de la agencia le dijo que no se metiera, que deje todo en manos de quien esté a cargo y que ya no haga más tonterías que él tenga que reparar, Tony le contesto, de una manera no muy agradable, que intentaría seguir sus indicaciones pero que tal vez no lo lograría y colgó.

Finalmente ¡y después de 4 eternas horas lo dejaron salir! Cuando los oficiales lo acompañaron afuera del edificio se regodeó al ver como cambiaban sus miradas, durante toda su estancia fueron fríos y hasta algo incrédulos, pero en cuanto activo y se metió en su traje todo cambio, gracias a la amplificación del sonido que tiene pudo oír comentarios como "es Iron Man… ¡nunca lo había viso!" o "Es genial". Retrajo su máscara y les pidió hacer su trabajo antes de partir, en menos de 20 minutos llego al helipuerto del hospital, hubo un gran revuelo porque nunca habían recibido a un excéntrico millonario en la zona de helicópteros de rescate… pero Tony ignoro cualquier comentario y guardo su armadura como un maletín antes de dirigirse donde los reportes indican que estaban sus amigos.

\- Hey cap ¿Cómo están? – pregunta de inmediato al ver que esta recargado en la pared del pasillo.

\- Bien, el señor Hoggan ya se encuentra en su habitación y la señorita Virginia está descansando… - informa mientras lo ve acercarse y camina unos pasos hacia él, entran en la habitación de Happy y Tony muy serio revisa su expediente, le quedan varios minutos en silencio y antes de salir el genio prende la televisión – me va odiar si le hago perder su novela de las 8 – comenta antes de salir y dar indicaciones a las enfermeras, cosas tan locas que el gustan y no le gustan.

\- Tu siempre eres tan correcto – le dice al cap antes de entrar a la habitación de ella y leer su historial médico - ¿quieres ir a descansar? Pensaba en quedarme mientras tú vas a mi casa y te…

\- No, no te dejare solo ¿recuerdas? –le interrumpe de inmediato mientras se posiciona detrás de él.

\- Pero ya no hay peligro (espero) y…

\- En todo caso, tu eres quien necesita descanso –el rubio interrumpe su explicación, Tony voltea y se miran directamente a los ojos… - sí quieres yo me quedo…

\- No, no tienes que… -niega de inmediato.

\- Pero quiero ayudarte… - responde Steve con firmeza.

\- Joder ¿es que nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo? – pregunta con fingida molestia, mientras le toma por los hombros para acercarlo por las solapas…

\- No lo sé… - responde de manera ronca mientras lo acerca por la cintura sin despegar sus ojos de los labios rosas del moreno, se pierden en ellos mismos como es su costumbre, Steve mira como el estrés del moreno se va lentamente y Tony sólo puede reflejarse en sus ojos.

\- … - ninguno de los dos cede… - hay que solucionarlo… de alguna forma… -recomienda el genio mientras rosa su boca con la del rubio, pero un ruido los despierta, Pepper toce secamente y ambos de inmediato se separan ¡es como un balde de agua fría para los dos! Tony se siente incómodo al pensar que pudo haberlos "visto" y Steve se reprende por lo insensible que es al dejarse llevar, "no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado".

\- ¿Tony…? – pregunta ella abriendo los ojos y él de inmediato se acerca a la cabecera de la cama…

\- Hey Pepp… ¿cómo estás? – comienzan a hablar entre susurros y Steve siente unas enormes ganas de salir, su garganta se cierra al ver las atenciones que él genio tiene… inconscientemente da unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared.

\- Ah… Lamento interrumpirlos… yo… sólo quería presentarme… - de inmediato ambos voltean a verlo, ella con una mirada seria que muestra lo consiente que estaba de su presencia y Tony con algo de culpa, pero con una brillante sonrisa se incorpora aunque una pequeña mano le impide alejarse.

\- Virginia es un placer presentar te al capitán Steve Rogers, él…

\- Sería una tonta sí no lo conociera Tony – responde e interrumpe de inmediato – es un placer conocerlo capitán, supongo que ha venido a ayudarnos… - le extiende la mano con dificultad y él se apresura a estrecharla firmemente.

\- Así es madame, yo… haré lo posible por impedir que algo como esto pueda volver a ocurrir… - la determinación del rubio hace suspirar inconscientemente a Tony, y aunque le parezca increíble a Pepper… la reconforta – por eso me gustaría saber sí recuerda algo… - el genio de inmediato despierta de su ensoñación al ver el profesionalismo de Steve.

\- Lo lamento pero no… yo estaba guardando mis cosas para mi viaje y Happy llego ¡Todo fue tan rápido! – explica verdaderamente angustiada

\- Tranquila Pep – le indica mientras la toma de un hombro - en tu mensaje nos decías que los estaban atacando… pero no entendí… -mira a Steve y se corrige –no entendimos el final, mencionaste ¿algunas bombas?

\- … - ella parece querer responder y pensar en algo más que ellos dos juntos – en verdad quisiera ayudar pero, no recuerdo nada…

\- No te preocupes tal vez sea lo mejor – repone Tony y ambos sonríen al mirarse…

\- … yo… voy terminar con el reporte que hicieron para ti, esperaré a fuera… - Steve informa con toda la serenidad que puede y se va cuando Tony asiente lentamente, "¡perfecto! Ahora ya entiende lo raro que es…" piensa con pesar el moreno.

Steve sale y cierra la puerta, no puede evitarlo pero no se mueve ¡muere por ver lo que pasa a dentro! Tony seguramente está muy preocupado, pero con él afuera es obvio que tendrían otra de esas conversaciones donde destilan familiaridad y confianza… es extraño por un momento lamenta hacer salido y quisiera saber todo de ellos ¡no es que este celoso! Tal vez… sólo un poco inseguro…

Decide hacer lo que dijo, lee él informe de daños y con los ojos en la tableta que le dan y los oídos bien abiertos para escuchar todos los detalles a su alrededor, observa fotos y datos. Los peritos han llegado a la conclusión de que la gente que no llego a resguardarse murió por ahogarse por el humo, al parecer el edificio primero se incendió y después algo lo hizo explotar; Y como en todos los ataques que se han dado en el país, no hay rastros de explosivos, pero la detonación fue tan potente que muchas de las personas se incineraron al instante… 3000°C ¡Eso es increíble!

\- Así que ya lo leíste… - escucha a Tony acercarse y lo mira sentarse junto a él – Jarvis me mando ese informe cuando venía de camino, termine de leerlo y…

\- Sí, te entiendo, es muy extraño… -comenta mientras comparte las imágenes que le parecen más intrigantes, en las pocas paredes que quedaron de pie lo único que quedo de las personas fue "su sombra".

\- la gente se hizo cenizas, no quedan rastros de cuerpos para identificar, sabemos de los muertos por el banco de datos que tengo de los trabajadores y del registro público pero muchas personas se convirtieron en polvo.

\- ¿Cómo es que algo así de peligroso existe? ¿las bombas de hoy son así de mortales…?

\- No –Tony se apresura en aclarar – creme, yo fui el mejor proveedor de armas del mundo y nunca hice nada así de… esto, no se parece a nada que haya en el mercado actualmente… - le dice serio y confuso.

\- ¿alguien más pudo…?

\- Señor Stark – El médico responsable con el que antes hablara los interrumpe – Disculpe, voy a dar de alta a la señorita Potts, necesito que firme la responsiva para que pueda salir del hospital.

\- Claro – dice rápidamente mientras se levanta y toma los papeles correspondientes.

\- Tengo entendido que vive con usted, le recomiendo que por lo menos hasta mañana guarde reposo absoluto – Tony de inmediato lo mira y abre la boca sin decir nada, pero cuando el medico parece querer seguir hablando…

\- Ah… no, ya no vive conmigo… - dice carraspeando – pero la cuidare hasta que se recupere. Ella…. Tenía entendido que este fin de semana salía a visitar a su madre y…

\- No, debe cancelar eso, por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana, tal vez más si existen molestias más… - le dice el medico un poco incómodo.

\- Bien, le diré eso… - cuando termina con el papeleo vuelve con Steve que lo mira sin emociones… - ah…

\- Puedo quedarme y cuidar del señor Hoggan, tú debes llevar a la señorita Virginia a tu casa y…

\- No te vas a quedar aquí, Happy estará bien… los escoltas no se irán y lo cuidarán – replica con sencillez el moreno.

\- ¿estás diciendo que vaya contigo? – pregunta inseguro Steve.

\- No… bueno… -su nerviosismo es palpable y eso entristece al otro, pero trata de no mostrarlo - ¿tú qué piensas…?

\- Sí no me quieres cerca buscare un lugar para hospedarme… - responde antes de que termine la pregunta, aunque de inmediato piensa que no trajo nada más que su escudo, su moto, dinero y ropa se quedó en el hotel en el que estaba y sólo dio órdenes para que trasladaran sus cosas a la casa de Antony, pero tal vez eso no sea posible…

\- ¡No! No me refería a… ¡no quise darte a entender eso…! ¡yo..! Te quiero a mi lado ¡¿bien?! Sólo… - el genio manotea y mira hacia todos lados, no sabe cómo explicarse ¡no quiere que Steve se sienta rechazado e incómodo! Pero parece que sólo ha logrado que se sienta así…

\- Tony, te está llamando… - le avisa, con su oído tan desarrollado puede escuchar perfectamente la voz apagada de la mujer, se incorpora se planta frente a él – llévala a tu casa, cuando se haya instalado y este cómoda hablaremos de qué vamos a hacer, no te atrevas a pensar en que te dejaré solo, pero… entiendo que necesitas ponerla a salvo – lo último lo dice antes de tragar saliva, su expresión es tan seria y firme, a Tony le recuerda esas primeras veces donde no se llevaban bien… – vamos a investigar y descubrir lo que paso, juntos… no vas a hacer otra tontería como dar más datos personales, trataré de…

\- Ok, me lo gané… - levanta sus palmas y trata de despejar su mente – obviamente voy a llevarla a mi casa, pero tú también vienes y quiero aclarar algo… yo… ¡me pone nervioso! ¿ok? Tener a una ex cerca y querer estar entre tus brazos no es sano, más cuando el miedo a arruinarlo no me deja pensar en… ¡ah! ¡joder! – maldice entre dientes hasta que siente una firme mano acariciar su mejilla y tomarlo por la nuca.

\- Creo que debo encargarme de lo que me dijiste, voy a empaparme más con tus sistemas de seguridad y ya no quiero que te sientas así, yo también estoy muy incómodo y no sé por qué, tampoco puedo pensar en qué hacer en esta situación, pero creo que lo mejor es concentrarnos en el problema… vámonos –le dice finalmente y Tony sólo asiente con rapidez, mientras va por su amiga a la habitación, Steve llama al jefe de seguridad y le indica que trasladaran a la señorita Potts, de inmediato un grupo se despliega y cuando "la pareja del año" sale del hospital, de inmediato son rodeados por flashes y cámaras, todos quieren una entrevista o algún comentario del genio y "su novia" herida, aunque son apartados por los guarda espaldas de Tony Stark muchos no notan a Steve, sólo hasta que le ven la espalda, el escudo del capitán américa que porta es inconfundible y eso causa más revuelo, Tony ayuda a Pepper a subir al asiento trasero de una camioneta blindada, le dice a Steve que suba junto a él y el auto arranca de inmediato.

El silencio es denso, no se oye nada más que el rugir del motor, Pepper está junto a un hombre armado y una enfermera particular, delante de ella van Tony y el capitán, se siente sumamente perturbada al ver que se dan miradas furtivas, que se hacen comentarios que no alcanza a oír y que de tanto en tanto parecen querer hablar pero no hacerlo, cómo sí con sólo mirarse pudieran decirse tanto… ¡así que decide calmarse! vislumbra por la ventana a otros dos autos que los siguen a cada costado. Bastante seguridad, por no mencionar a los héroes que tiene frente a sí.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Tony, Steve no puede evitar sorprenderse por todo ¡está fascinado…! Aunque el lujo es demasiado para su gusto camina lentamente mirando al gran complejo, en la entrada hay una gran escultura que se detiene a ver, de reojo mira como Tony y la enfermera llevan a la pelirroja por la entrada.

Despierta al sentir un electrizante toque en su mano, Tony lo jala de la manga de su chamarra y hace que entre… ¡es mucho más lujosa de lo que creyó! Mientras se queda parado apreciando la vista los hombres se instalan en la entrada, pero antes de voltear a ver que una luz recorre la extensión de su cuerpo…

\- Bienvenido Capitán Rogers ¿le puedo ofrecer algo? – la voz inconfundible de Jarvis es lo único familiar que encuentra. Tras negar la amable pregunta, camina con pasos lentos. Tony y las mujeres que lo acompañan están frente a unas puertas de metal. Tiene elevador en su casa "vaya", Steve ahora entiende muchas cosas.

\- Bajare en un minuto… - le dice el genio antes de que se cierre la puerta.

Steve tiene tiempo para apreciar y observar todo el lugar, las escaleras que bajan hacia el taller del genio, la lujosa sala que hay frente a la chimenea, la impactante vista al mar que tiene la casa… una vocecilla le dice que está invadiendo la privacidad del genio, pero otra le indica que no es verdad. "Anthony" hace mucho le hizo un recorrido virtual, pero esto supera totalmente las expectativas. Se sienta en un sillón y da un toque a la mesa de cristal, salta levemente al ver que se despliega una "pantalla" ¡es como le dijo Tony! todos los cristales de la casa tienen acceso a Jarvis.

\- Veo que estas explorando… - la voz del millonario lo distrae y se levanta inmediatamente.

\- Yo… ¡lo siento! No quería ser un entrometido – se disculpa de inmediato.

\- ¡Hey! Eres mi invitado, te he dicho muchas cosas de esta casa ¡es justo que quieras verlas por ti mismo! – le responde mientras va hacia la barra - ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Whisky? ¿cerveza?

\- ¿tú qué crees? – pregunta de inmediato, parece haber olvidado la tensión de hace un momento.

\- Soda de cola – responde de inmediato y la sonrisa del rubio le deja encantado, acertó.

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta antes de beber y acercarse a la barra, es tan agradable y sincero que Tony no puede evitar conmoverse, ve que realmente le preocupa el estado de su amiga.

\- Bien, ya se instaló y la enfermera estará con ella todo el tiempo… ella es… lo superará…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste con ella? – pregunta tranquilamente.

\- Cerca de un año, pero antes de eso trabajo 5 como mi asistente… y es extraño, he pasado mucho tiempo con ella y pronto se ría, he estado cambiado la decoración, sus cuadros, los colores… ella escogió muchas cosas… y ahora todo es tan diferente.

\- Por eso estaba igual que yo al llegar – comenta con simpleza - miraba hacia todos lados… sólo que ella veía diferencias y a mí me sorprendió enormemente… ¿en serio vives solo? – pregunta para disipar algún rastro de incomodidad.

\- Completamente solo, aquí trabaja mucha gente, ya sabes… limpieza, seguridad y mantenimiento, pero nunca los veo y Jarvis controla muy bien las entradas y salidas, monitorea quien se acerca a 3 kilómetros a la redonda. De hecho, sí fueras alguien extraño o no autorizado, no hubieras pasado de la entrada, tendrías una bala en la frente.

\- ¡qué amable recibimiento! – comenta con soltura.

\- Obvio a J. le caes muy bien y te ofreció sus servicios… - bromea mientras termina su tercer trago - ¿quieres ver donde te quedaras? Ya sabes para ver sí es de tu agrado y estas cómodo.

\- Me encantaría, pero…

\- Dime ¡quiero ser un buen anfitrión…! Y cumplir todo lo que desees… - le dice el genio al acercarse a él.

\- Prefiero conocer tu taller… entender un poco más de esta situación y planear algo… ya tendremos tiempo…

\- Vale, podemos bajar para investigar… - acepta sonriente mientras toma una de las fuertes manos del rubio y lo conduce a las escaleras - Tengo hambre, Jarvis pide pizza… - Steve lo sigue y continúa maravillándose por las enormes puertas de cristal que se muestran ante él. El sótano es enorme ¡tiene tantas cosas! – J. haz una clave de acceso para el capi mmmm que sea su fecha de nacimiento – ordena y cuando llegan a la puerta le muestra lo que parece ser un tablero – para entrar sólo digitas 1918 y ya… - le indica y espera a que lo haga.

\- Bien – hace lo que indica y la puerta se abre automáticamente, al entrar Tony le hace un "pequeño recorrido" le presenta a sus bebes (autos convertibles que colecciona), a sus hijas consentidas (sus armaduras, desde el primer diseño que hizo hasta la que uso en Nueva York ) y finalmente el área de trabajo, mesas con muchos materiales e instrumentos que nunca en su vida ha visto; le habla de sus herramientas por medio de las pantallas y hologramas que se despliegan por doquier, lo sienta frente a las computadoras súper potentes, etc, lo lleva hacia la pequeña cocina y baño con ducha que tiene al lado de una muy pequeña cama…

\- Wow, tienes un departamento arriba de tu casa… ¡y con vista al mar! – expresa cuando ve la gran ventana ¡eso no es un sotano!

\- debajo están las demás armaduras, la reserva de vino y la caja fuerte.

\- todo el lugar es una fortaleza ¿para que quieres una caja fuerte? eso es de mis tiempos… - ambos ríen y de pronto Tony se pone serio.

\- Mis niñas resguardan todo lo importante… y vergonzoso, ahí has cosas que son muy preciadas y que jamás saldrán a la luz –habla solemnemente.

\- … entiendo – de inmediato lo invita a sentarse en una sala de estar para presentarle a sus fieles trabajadores… - ¿ese es dumy? ¿y Dunce?– pregunta señalando a un brazo metálico que hace ruidos extraños.

\- Exacto, parece que les agradas ¡a todos le agradas! – le dice con fingida modestia –en fin, todo lo que te acabo de mostrar es lo básico para sobrevivir aquí ¿alguna duda?

\- Mmm muchas, pero prefiero ir aprendiendo yo mismo…

\- Bien, entonces a trabajar… -le indica mientras se levanta y "enciende" todos sus sistemas, reportes, notas y muchas fotografías aparecen frente a ellos, Jarvis les dice que recopilo la información del mandarin, entro a fuentes en SHIELD, CIA y FBI, Tony le muestra como manipular los hologramas pero eso es muy complicado para Steve - ¿sabes? Antes de que nos interrumpieran en el hospital quería comentarte algo.

\- Dime – indica mientras trata de cerrar una ventana y recibe ayuda de Tony para ello.

\- La potencia del ataque fue enorme, es algo que no podría compararse con un misil… ¡con algo mucho más fuerte! A lo que voy es que con él satélite que tengo Jarvis podría rastrear la irradiación de calor, como es tan diferente…

\- ¿tienes un satélite? – el silencio que le sigue y la mirada de burla se Tony le responde – OK ¿y Jasvis puede hacer eso?

\- Ya lo hizo, desde antes de llegar al hospital se lo perdí, muéstranos… - ordena y de inmediato se despliegan hologramas, gráficos de los resultados y un mapa mundial…

\- Enseguida señor, como pueden apreciar los picos de energía similares a la explosión que sufrió fabrica el día de hoy tienen 12 similitudes, según los registros este ha sido el peor ataque se ha hecho.

\- Mira, varían dependiendo el lugar – agrega Steve mientras observa el mapa, Tony extiende sus manos y lo acerca más ¡¿Cómo lo hace?!

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Este ataque fue en Houston Texas, en la central del FBI, es similar a este de Denver y a este de Kansas, pero aquí en Juárez y Arizona son diferentes, todos tienen un par de similitudes… mmmm de hecho sí lo piensas con detenimiento en los que dice el "mandarín" que son sus enseñanzas, dependen de "algo que haya hecho el gobierno"…

\- Si, es diferente a lo que estén atacando, FBI, la CIA… estos son el lugares de palestina, bases aéreas y militares… los más exagerados son en ciudades importantes, las vegas, california… mucho teatro… ¿Cuál fue el primero?

\- En Tennessee señor – responde la IA

\- Ese es tan diferente… tan pequeño… -comenta Steve al leer la primer hoja de informe.

\- Como si no hubiera sido planeado… ¿cuál es el móvil de eso?

\- Un Militar fabrico una bomba y se suicidó murieron 6 personas… -responde Steve lentamente.

\- ¿hay militares en esto? ¿en cuentos ataque está involucrado alguien de la milicia, marina…o? – no termina de preguntar al ver la gráfica.

\- En 7 -7 ataques de 12…. Eso es un indicador.

\- Los militares son la clave… -reforma su idea el capitán.

\- Sie… - guardan silencio pues ambos leen los detalles - Creo que debo preparar el equipo antibombas, además estaba a la mitad de un traje autónomo y… ¡Jarvis! Plan de vuelo a Tennessee… -ordena antes de incorporarse y comenzar a trabajar en las piezas de una de las mesas.

\- Me parece bien, pero primero –va hacia la puerta y recibe la pizza – dijiste que tenías hambre… -se acerca a él pero sus "robots" lo rodean y le acercan cosas, como condimentos y una soda… - esperen, ahora voy… - Tony comienza a reír por lo abrumado que se muestra el capitán, se ve tan bien entre sus juguetes.

\- Dejen de molestar… - toma las cosas que le dieran al capitán y lo manda "al rincón" a limpiar… ellos se instalan en la pequeña cocina, comen tranquilamente en la mesa.

\- Me gusta tu casa… aunque es tan abrumadora, lujosa y con cosas innecesarias…

\- Hey – se queja con mala cara.

\- es tan… tu… - dice mirando hacia todos lados… y sabe que es verdad.

\- Lo sé, no puedes evitar caer ante mí ancando y mi "humilde hogar" te causa lo mismo… - el rostro de escepticismo del capitán le da mucha gracia y le impulsa a entrelazar sus brazos – ¿no es verdad?

\- No – responde de inmediato y la actitud tranquila de Tony le indica que no es tan firme como quisiera – tú y la palabra humildad no pueden estar en la misma oración…

\- Lo sé – ahora ríen y la velada mejora cada vez más, como sí en ellos fuera tan natural estar juntos - Oye… pronto será navidad y de hecho mañana vienen a poner todos los adornos… aunque soy tono un Grinch… ¿sabes? Quería… cuando llegaras tu… pudieras verla casa arreglada, en fin… sé que es pronto pero, tengo algo para ti – Anthony se incorpora y va hacia uno de los estantes pero es detenido por Steve, lo toma por la cintura y lo acerca a su torso para hablarle al oído.

\- Espera… te lo agradezco, seguramente me encantará lo que quieras darme pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dice al voltear el rostro y ver como muerde su labio inferior.

\- Creo que es demasiado, la moto, el celular ¡las cosas que llegaba a encontrar en los lugares que visite! Todos tus detalles – le dice apresuradamente, guardan silencio hasta que Steve decide seguir - tu eres todo brillante y arrollador, pero yo… solo soy un chico sencillo de Brooklyn, me has dado tantas cosas ¡y yo nada! Siento que no puedo corresponderte y…

\- ¡oye! Aquí el abrumado tendría que ser yo, TU me has dado noches tranquilas, compañía, una muy buena cita y el momento más erótico de mi vida ¡¿qué más podría pedir?! – le explica pero no le agrada la actitud cabizbaja de su compañero.

\- Anthony, no… - su protesta es callada con un beso – dame un respiro… ¿está bien? Me has ayudado mucho y quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como tú lo haces conmigo… yo sólo…

\- Ok, esperare hasta navidad, 5 días son suficientes ¿no? – Steve niega divertido y besa su cien antes de contestar.

\- Eres terrible… - paso sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo atrae más hacia si… pero de pronto recuerda - ¡la señorita Pepper! ¡que desconsiderados! Iré a ver si desea algo… sí ya ceno o necesita lo que sea… - Tony traga con dificultad ¡él debería haber pensado en eso! Se limitó a dar indicaciones para que la atendieran y a recordarle que debía descansar. La dejo durmiendo al cuidado de la enfermera, con la idea de cuidarla a distancia.

Ambos acuerdan con que el capitán vaya a ver su estado mientras el genio termina ese traje autónomo en el que está trabajando y ordena su equipo antibombas para Steve, sí van a investigar deben planear y ordenar sus recursos.

Después de un rato Steve sale con libertad hacia el living, mira hacia el reloj y son las 2:30 de la madrugada, se pregunta ¿Cómo es que el tiempo se les paso tan rápido? Y con la ayuda de Jarvis está por dirigirse hacia la habitación de la señorita Potts pero un timbre llama su atención. Sin pensar va hacia la puerta y observa como una mujer morena, de cabello largo y delgada es detenida por los guardias de seguridad, al notar que él sale de la residencia todos detienen sus acciones.

\- Capitán – todos parecen calmar su ánimos cuando lo ven – Esta señorita quiere hablar con el jefe, dice que es Maya Hansen ¿el nombre le dice algo?

\- No – responde de inmediato pero ¿debería? Eso le recuerda que no conoce tanto de Anthony como quisiera.

\- ¡Capitán! Sólo dígale a Tony que recuerde la promesa que hizo, en ese pub de la Techwest hace 13 años… - Ahora pude observar mejor a la mujer, es hermosa, por lo que puede ver en su gafete de identidad "jefa de bioelectricidad y microcirugía robótica" de Futurepharm, es una científica como Tony…

\- Esperen, déjenla pasar… yo me haré responsable… - de inmediato la sueltan y siguen sus órdenes, ella está muy sorprendida ¡y no es para menos! Tony es Iron Man y tiene amigos poderosos, esto será complicado – Steve Roges, es muy tarde para una visita social, así que supongo que esto no lo es ¿Cuál es esa promesa? – se presenta y pregunta mientras la conduce al interior de la casa.

\- Mucho… gusto… yo, es una niñería… prometimos contestar todas nuestras llamadas y mensajes cuando lo necesitáramos… y quisiera venir por algo positivo pero… - es interrumpida por el ruido de los propulsores de Iron Man, Tony lleva una de sus armaduras y aterriza frente a ellos.

En fin, planeo hacer un san valentin tardio...

¿les gustaria una semana de Insomino?

Dejen sus comentarios ;)


	30. Extremis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> les dije que actualizaría pronto...
> 
> semana de Insomnio XD
> 
> En este capitulo veremos cosas muy técnicas, me base en su mayoria del comic, sé que cometí sacrilegio al quitar a Sal... su maestro, y hacer más sabio a Tony... pero creo que ser vengador y el "algo" de Steve ayudan... no sé diganme sus comentarios.
> 
> Por cierto, el capi se la esta guardando, no dejará por la paz algunas cosas... ¿adivinen qué?

\- Tú no eres el mandarín ¿o sí? – Retrae su máscara y la mira de manera indiferente - ¿lo eres? – pregunta mientras recorre con la mirada a la “invitada” y Jarvis la escanea.  
\- Te olvidaste de mí ¿cierto? – Habla con molestia y se dirige al capitán - ¿por qué no me extraña? – y es entonces que lo entiende, ella fue una de sus conquistas ¡como si no fuera suficiente con su ex! Ahora aparece otra…  
\- No lo tomes personal, olvide lo que comí hoy en la mañana… - habla despreocupadamente mientras sale de su armadura, estar molesto con Tony le ayuda a no sorprenderse por cómo se separa el metal de su cuerpo y queda parado en modo activo.   
\- Hoy no desayunamos – aclara el capitán y Tony traga saliva, el pasado está regresando a patearlo ¡y Steve parece estar en primera fila!  
\- Cierto – afirma y en tanto se miran Maya no puede evitar sentirse fuera de lugar ¿qué traen esos dos? – ¿ya se conocen…? – se ve interrumpido por el ruido de las escalera ¡Perfecto! Esto cada vez mejora, Pepper viene bajando de las escaleras.  
\- Tony ¿qué fue eso? ¡¿Alguien vino?! – Steve se apresura a ayudarle a bajar las escaleras y se pone más serio al oír al genio  
\- ¡Sie! únete a la fiesta, Maya Hansen una amiga botánica está de visita. Hace tiempo que no la veo… Quiero un trago ¿ustedes no? – propone y jala a la recién llegada sutilmente… al parecer sí la recuerda - por favor dime que no hay un niño de 12 años en tu auto…   
\- Él tiene 13 – responde y sonríe ante la mueca asustada del genio, pero antes que digan algo más, una alarmada Pepper le pregunta al capitán sí está bien.  
\- No es nada – la “tranquiliza” Steve pues al parecer se apoyó en el pasa manos de la escalera y lo rompió con facilidad, no sangra o parece herido, pero su superfuerza es intimidante ¡Maldita sea su súper oído desarrollado! ¡¿Por qué Tony le pregunto eso?! ¡¡¿¿Sería posible??!!   
\- Vale, sí no les molesta quisiera saber ¿qué sucede? – pregunta la pelirroja mientras se acerca lentamente hacia ellos.  
\- Nada, paso hace mucho… - le ayuda a explicar Maya.   
\- Más de 10 años, antes de conocerlos… – pero definitivamente Tony se hunde solo.  
\- Sí, fue cosa de una sola noche – mira al genio y él rápido sigue hablando.  
\- Una gran noche ¡lejana! ¡Muy lejana! – habla efusivamente hacia el capitán.  
\- ¡oh si! Cuando tenías muchas citas – agrega Pepper – antes eras así… de lo que te salvaste – comenta con alegría a la morena.  
\- Y supongo que sí todas tus amigas de una sola noche deciden visitarse, esta casa no tendrá cupo… - comenta con “gracia” el rubio, cruza los brazos y levanta una ceja de manera inquisidora.  
\- Tal vez sí la reunión se lleva a cabo en el jardín… - secunda la pelirroja - entre el 10% - ella también cruza los brazos y se sienta en el primer sillón que ve.  
\- Wow ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunta sorprendida y divertida Maya, pero se sienta junto a Pepper - ¿qué no es tu “novio”? – le dice en un susurro claro que todos lo oyen.  
\- Rompimos / Me dejo por él – responden ambos al mismo tiempo, el genio y la pelirroja… ella comienza a reí pues es gracioso ver a Tony en esa encrucijada y el capitán no se queda a tras… ¡le agrada eso! Ya no se siente herida… ¡genial!  
\- ¡vaya! Sí que eres excéntrico… - comenta con sorpresa a Tony, él le dice que cierre la boca con muecas.  
\- Sé un buen anfitrión Stark - ¡oh no el capi se molestó en serio!   
\- ¡claro! – dice antes de servir bebidas para todos, soda de cola, Martini seco con aceitunas y Jack Daniel´s para Maya… se sienta en un sillón solitario a beber su whisky, Steve está parado en medio de él y ellas, es el primero en romper el silencio.  
\- Y bien… ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?   
\- Oh… yo…  
\- ¿o desea hablar con el señor Stark a solas? – pregunta con amabilidad y ella niega de inmediato.  
\- No, no… sólo es complicado. Y supongo que está bien sí lo digo abiertamente, mañana será una noticia conocida… - sigue bebiendo y cuando termina carraspea – no tanto como el ataque a tu planta pero… - poco a poco guarda silencio y parece alterarse – mi director de proyecto se suicidó, entre al despacho y ahí estaba… ¡se disparó en la cabeza!- Tony se levanta lentamente y camina hacia ella - ¡Dejo una nota suicida para mí! ¡Y la policía no me deja investigar a quien o como…!   
\- Maya… - le llama y ella levanta la mirada hacia él.  
\- ¡¿recuerdas en lo que trabajaba?! – Se levanta y lo abraza, él la consuela lentamente - ¡¡él se lo robo!! ¡y no sé en manos de quien esta…! O tal vez sí… pero sólo son suposiciones…  
\- Yo... lo lamento – se traba con sus palabras – calma, calma…   
\- ¡Esto es grave…! No tienes idea… - ella hunde su rostro en su pecho y Steve siente que la garganta se le seca.  
\- Con temor a verme como un asno ¿puedes explicarme…?  
\- ¡¡¿Lo olvidaste?!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?! – ella le reclama con fiereza.  
\- Recuerdo la noche y parte de la mañana… - dice de manera sugerente que hace reír a ella, a Pepper le sorprende y de reojo ve a Steve, parece tranquilo, sin un rastro de la furia que está sintiendo. Sabe disimular muy bien.   
\- No lo puedo creer… - niega Maya y se aleja de él, Tony levanta los hombros indiferentemente hasta que ve la postura de Steve ¡oh no! – para resumir, creo que mi jefe trabajaba para el mandarin…   
Ambos héroes dejan de mirarse y reaccionan a la información que les proporcionan.  
\- ¡¿qué?! - pregunta el genio sujetándola por los brazos.  
\- ¿está segura? – secunda el capitán evitando que la maltrate más.  
\- Lamentablemente… si… - todos guardan silencio pues esperan pacientemente la explicación de la morena - desde hace 13 años comencé a trabajar en una mejora bio-tecnológica…   
\- ¿tu suero? El volátil… - establece Tony y ella acepta mientras toma asiento cansadamente.  
\- hace 8 años entre a Futurepharm y conseguimos financiamiento militar, con el propósito de que el proyecto creara súper soldados. Humanos mejorados que pudieran repararse a sí mismos y protegerse de cualquier tipo de ataque… las personas dejaran de enfermarse o tener condiciones degenerativas…  
\- ¿cómo es que…? – la pregunta se Steve muere pues Pepper es la que se apresura a preguntar.  
\- ¿Quién era tu jefe? – Pregunta la pelirroja muy seria…  
\- El doctor Killian…  
\- Él fue a Stark Industries antes de que comenzará el ataque… - declara de inmediato y mira al genio – pedía financiamiento para terminar el proceso de investigación, dijo que no había hecho pruebas en humanos pero que ese era el objetivo… le di una cita para que hablar contigo y después de que saliera…   
\- Entonces ¿él es responsable…? – pregunta Steve a Tony.  
\- No creo… miren – Maya saca de su bata una hoja impresa… la nota suicida.  
“Después de tanto tiempo se han hado cuenta de que han robado el extremis de la cámara acorazada, reina el caos en la puerta de a lado. Afortunadamente este sitio está muy mal organizado, nadie sabe qué hacer en este caso y los militares llegaran hasta mañana. Maya Hansen estuvo aquí hace rato, gritándome. Me dejo a cargo de la investigación, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentren al ladrón…  
No dejaré que me interroguen. Aunque sé que fue lo mejor… no me consuela en absoluto, sé que he perdido algo terrible. Toda la información ya sé conoce… hagan lo que el maestro pide, él tiene razón en todo y sólo deben ceder a sus enseñanzas.  
Compréndanlo. Tenía que hacerlo.  
Estoy temblando. Me cuesta escribir. Adiós.  
\- ¿y que tiene que ver su proyecto con el mandarin? – pregunta Steve luego de leer, tiene tantas dudas e hipótesis que por ahora quiere aclarar lo más básico.  
\- El suero es un compuesto bioquímico, piratea el centro de curación del cuerpo… - explica pero por la mirada que le da el capitán y la directora de Industrias Stark sabe que no dijo mucho.   
\- Entiendo, ese sector es “tiene” un mapa del cuerpo humano y cuando estamos heridos acudimos a ahí… -explica el genio a los demás pero sigue interesado la explicación – entonces…  
\- Extremis reescribe el centro de curación… para curarnos correctamente o mejor, pero el proceso de implementación tiene fallar. En las ratas que usamos pudimos ver diferentes resultados y medir todo dependiendo del espécimen, pero todos terminan igual. Explotan con gran fuerza y alcanzan altas temperaturas… dependiendo del estrés y estímulos. Nunca lo probé en humanos… esa era la siguiente etapa – le aclara a Pepper – pero no estábamos autorizados, pero casi estoy segura que Killian sí lo hizo…   
\- En el último comunicado que hubo, el mandarin hablo de sus ángeles… ¿tal vez? Use a sus seguidores como cebos kamikaze… – Tony no termina de hablar pues todos han entendido… Pepper se cubre la boca pues la idea es horrible -¿qué tan potente es la explosión que pueden proporcionar?  
\- No podría calcularlo… las variables son tantas y… eso tal vez son suposiciones ¡no puede ser verdad!  
\- Usted lo dijo… - comenta Steve mirando a la pelirroja – ellos son las bombas… usted los vio – explica y al fin entiende el mensaje.  
La conclusión es tan inverosímil y bien conducida por la médico, que para todos queda claro que él mandarin “obligo” de alguna manera a Killian para que le facilitara extremis, sólo les queda comprobar que es verdad. Mientras Tony se asegura de llevar a Pepper a dormir, acuerdan que estará en la mansión hasta que se recupere totalmente.  
Steve y Maya siguen hablando sobre su trabajo, ella le explica ampliamente de donde nació la idea, como la empezó a desarrollar y de los avances que hizo…  
\- Entonces… ¿Cómo le ayudo Tony…? – pregunta con dificultad, una parte de él no quiere saber ni imaginarse lo que seguramente paso y otra… no entiende por qué ¡muere por conocer detalles!  
\- Él… escucho mis teorías y me dio ideas… - con una sonrisa enigmática, saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta roída, Steve pude ver que hay un título de doctorado en mecánica y en donde supone que va el nombre del expositor sólo hay una frase: “tú me conoces”, toma y mira fijamente el papel, piensa en cómo era él. Tony lo dijo, fue en la época en la que tenía salidas de una noche… cuando era más egocéntrico y todo un mujeriego. “Tú me conoces”, sí… seguramente todos saben quién es Tony Stark y esa fue su carta de presentación en una seria conferencia donde él fue el expositor… ¡vaya! esa sola frase dice mucho… - del otro lado… - le aclara con una sonrisa que para nada tranquiliza a Steve, pero ahora lee lo que parece una ecuación…   
\- El suero todavía no está terminado, me base en esto para trabajar en estos 13 años, pero ¡no funciona! – su cambio de actitud es notado de inmediato por Steve, ya no está “asustada” o preocupada… sólo parece frustrada…  
\- Es por que nunca tomaste DMT… - Tony llega apresurado y se instala entre los dos ¡¿qué le habrá dicho ella?! Espera que nada vergonzoso y comprometedor– wow… ¿todo este tiempo has pensado en esto? – pregunta con incredulidad que de inmediato molesta a la única mujer de la habitación, pues siente la burla que hay en sus palabras.   
\- ¿DMT? – pregunta Steve sin emociones.  
\- Es un psicotrópico entretenido, cuando escribí esto estaba bastante colocado, un amigo me había dado una muestra antes de mi exposición, después… me inspire en eso cuando ella me hablo de su proyecto… yo… bueno. No recuerdo mucho porque estaba bastante alcoholizado ¡Pero era año nuevo! – se justifica y no logra hacer que Steve sonría.  
\- ¿y eso qué? – le reclama mientras cruza los brazos.  
\- En año nuevo se vale todo…  
\- No todo – aclara el capitán de inmediato  
\- ¡¿qué?! ¿por qué? Estoy seguro que en tus tiempos era igual y…   
\- ¿Por qué pensante eso? – pregunta con interés Maya e interrumpe a los héroes.  
\- Cuando alguien consume DMT… te lleva a lugares profundos en tu memoria e irónicamente las alucinaciones que provoca para la mayoría son iguales… - explica con soltura antes de servirse otro trago de whisky – te hace sentir en “el más allá”, Terence Mckenna los describe como “elfos” mecánicos transformables…o algo así, como sea, yo veo unas cosas muy locas, diminutas luces que hacen brillar mi cuerpo… pensé que sí desde del cerebro salían podrías cambiar una programación desde su sistema operativo… eso fue todo - dice con des interés con intenciones de seguir hablando con Steve.  
\- ¡por eso querías que consumiera! Todo el tiempo insistías en que te “acompañara” en tu viaje… el cerebro parece procesar y aceptar el DMT – al parecer Maya “se da cuenta” de algún detalle importante, pero no nota los estragos que sus comentarios hacen en el capitán ¡¿Tony quería drogarla?!   
\- Eh… bueno… no tanto – el genio no sabe cómo salir de esta.  
\- Las drogas son tecnología Tony ¡Tú me lo dijiste! – se alegra enormemente al verlo – dijiste que en la antigüedad los cazadores usaban drogas naturales para aumentar su rendimiento, agudeza visual, desinhibición… poder sexual…  
\- Ejemm – el carraspea y quiere hundir la cabeza en la tierra, Steve se pregunta sí fue tan idiota para intentar atraparla con su propio trabajo ¡obviamente le estaba coqueteando! – sie, ahora que lo recuerdo la clave son los conectores micro eléctricos… ¿quieres ir a investigar eso? – pregunta con soltura para evitar el tema…  
\- ¡tienes razón! Tengo que volver al laboratorio… - ella se levanta y se apresura a salir…   
\- Espere señorita Hasen, usted puede estar en peligro… -Steve la sigue y no mira a Tony que se instala junto a él…  
\- No, no lo estoy… ya tengo algo más y debo trabajar… - explica distraídamente pero no puede escapar de ambos hombres.   
\- Maya tu misma dijiste que la situación no es la mejor, hubo una muerte y estas implicada ¡y no lo niegues! tu nombre está en una nota de suicidio… sí es verdad que el mandarin está detrás de esto, tu eres un objetivo… - la morena los mira fijamente y maldice internamente a su suerte, ellos no la dejaran ir…  
\- ¿qué proponen?  
\- … - ambos abren grande los ojos y se miran al mismo tiempo.  
\- Ah…  
\- Tony necesita terminar las reparaciones de su armadura y yo aprender a controlar el equipo antibombas… necesitamos tiempo.  
\- Tenemos que acabar con la mayor amenaza, ya después podrás trabajar… pero personalmente creo que debes dejarlo… y lo lamento, eso es algo que no te dije aquella noche…   
\- … - ese último comentario sorprende a ambos ¡¿por qué lo dice?!   
\- Nadie ha obtenido un resultado similar al que el doctor Erskine llego, han pasado más de 70 años de ello y todos los intentos siguen igual que el primer día… ¡hubo tantos que lo intentaron…! y por ello el proyecto del súper soldado se congelo Banner descubrió que la clave no estaba en los rayos… ¡hasta yo intente algo! y nunca tuve todas las variables… pero ahora ya sé porque. Hay algo que a todos los que hicimos un intento pasamos por alto, y eso es la voluntad, una gran fuerza de voluntad que hizo que el suero y los rayos funcionaran como se suponía que debían ser… - Tony mira intensamente a Steve, muerde sus labios y respira tranquilo al exponer su punto de vista - no construyas un dique en tu vida, yo sé de lo que te hablo…   
\- No, no tienes ni idea… - responde inmediatamente molesta, aleja al genio de un empujón que apenas percibe - tú eres Tony Stark, revolucionaste el campo de la micro tecnología en el garaje de tu padre a los 17, a los 21 manejabas una empresa multinacional… los militares siempre te besaban los pies para que les construyeras lo que quisieras ¡tienes inteligencia y poder…! Y eso no es suficiente…   
\- Señorita – le llama Steve pero es ignorado.  
\- Ahora has cambiado, lo admito, eres rico e independiente y cuando quieres realizas un buen trabajo… como tus nuevos “proyectos” –dice lentamente mientras mira de arriba abajo a Steve… - pero no es diferente a tus manías… te conozco… ¿no puedes dormir cierto? Ni siquiera te miras al espejo – le dice con burla… - ¡tú no sabes lo difícil que es…! no sabes todo lo que implica para alguien como yo llegar a tu nivel… ¡¡No lo entiendes!! ¡con cuatro años más de investigación y podría curar el cáncer! ¡¿y tú?! – comienza a reír ante la seriedad de los hombres frente a ella - ¿En qué piensas por las noches? – pregunta de manera sombría.  
\- Maya eso no… - Steve siente como Tony toma su mano y la presiona firmemente, con eso le dice que sólo lo acompañe… que le apoye y sea su guardaespaldas…  
\- En hacer mejoras para Iron Man…  
\- Ja… ¡quieres combatir monstros y esas cosas! es obvio, eres sólo un hombre… y ¿Quién podría superar lo que paso en Nueva York? Pero dime… sé que lo piensas ¿podrías poner fin a una guerra? ¿qué tan difícil matar a quien lleva la armadura de hierro? –pregunta aleatoriamente y se muestra pensativa - Mmm tal vez durante un año sea imposible, pero sólo hasta que alguien supere tu tecnología… ¿pues eso es todo lo que tienes…? ¿cierto?  
\- Mientes – responde con calma, pero Steve bien siente que está sumamente alterado.  
\- Tal vez yo lo haga… - comenta divertida…  
\- Mi armadura no es sólo un arma, no sabes para qué sirve y no entenderías mi visión del futuro…  
\- … -no me interesa, se dice en la mente ella… pero muerde su lengua para evitar que algo salgo de su boca.  
\- Ambos tienen el futuro en sus manos, sólo que son diferentes caminos… - comenta Steve con calma, espera aliviar la tensión de su compañero.  
\- … - el silencio que se instala es duro y e incómodo… ¡¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto?! - ¿Por qué viniste? – pregunta finalmente el millonario.   
\- Te aseguro que no por inspiración, ni por otra noche… - responde con tranquilidad.  
\- ¡qué bien! Porque podríamos decir que ya estoy comprometido… - Vaya… es lo único que piensa el rubio - lamentaría decepcionarte – dice con ironía y la respuesta de ella le agrada, realmente parece sorprendida… dejará el tema por la paz.   
\- No sabía que hacer ¿de acuerdo? Creí que estaba en peligro y que podías ayudarme…   
\- ¿y qué cambio? – Steve mira el intercambio en silencio y no hace caso al calor que se instala en su rostro…  
\- Nada realmente, me has ayudado bastante…  
\- Una semana… - la interrumpe Tony y respira ya más tranquilo – danos una semana para aclarar esto y después has lo que desees…  
\- … -Maya piensa en sus opciones, muere por seguir la pista que descubrió con Tony y aplicarla a sus experimentos, pero sabe que no es prudente, que al buscar su ayuda se arriesgó demasiado y que debe hacer lo mejor para la investigación… - lo lamento… yo estoy muy alterada y… dije cosas que…  
\- Son verdad – completa el genio y el ambiente poco a poco se calma, pero Steve sigue intrigado… ¿ella? ¿está haciendo una táctica?   
\- Es hora de irme, es muy tarde y… no quiero importunar más… estaré al pendiente de las noticias – se muestra apenada y nerviosa, mira hacia la puerta y trata de despedirse.   
\- Quédese – ambos morenos se sorprenden al oír la petición del capitán – sí está en peligro podemos protegerla, todavía no tenemos certeza de nada y tal vez la necesitemos por sí descubrimos algo más – suena tan racional ¡eso sólo pudo haber salido de la boca que desconcentra a Tony! ”#$&@ ¡y lo peor es que tiene razón! Pero lo único negativo es que…   
\- No quiero causar problemas – Responde ella y Tony sabe que eso es inevitable…  
\- Quédate, por lo menos hoy pues ya es tarde…   
…  
Sin saber cómo, Maya Hasen se encuentra en una gran y lujosa habitación de la mansión Stark, el genio le mostro donde podía quedarse sin soltar la mano del capitán ¡eso fue tan bizarro! ¡¿Quién lo diría?! Tony Stark y el hombre fuera de tiempo ¡llego a pensar que su existencia era un mito!   
La espontánea invitada decide cambiarse por algo más cómodo y descansar, ya mañana podrá planear algo para “escapar” de sus protectores y sumergirse en el laboratorio que la espera…   
…  
Tony y Steve caminal lentamente, por las ventanas del pasillo que recorren alcanzan a asomarse pequeños rayos de sol, pronto amanecerá. Ninguno de los dos menciona nada durante el trayecto hasta que el capitán recuerda.   
\- ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunta cuando despierta de sus propios pensamientos.  
\- A tu habitación… - responde mecánicamente y es entonces que el rubio detecta el cansancio de su compañero - estoy exhausto.  
\- Entiendo – Steve trata de soltarse pero el moreno lo atrae más hacia sí mismo.  
\- Llegamos, espero sea de tu agrado… - cuando Tony abre la puerta no puede evitar deslumbrarse y quedar atónito por tanto lujo.  
\- Anthony… esto es demasiado, no puedo… - de inmediato voltea a verlo pues le ha soltado.  
\- ¡claro que sí! Si puedes… no dormiré en otro lugar que no sea mi habitación, bueno… tal vez el taller, pero eso no cuenta – “aclara” y trata de parecer despreocupado, buena forma de pedirle dormir juntos.  
\- ¿esta es tu habitación? – pregunta con escepticismo.  
\- Sip – comenta mientras camina hacia el closet (que parece más un cuarto que un mueble) – mira sé que esto te quedará… - le extiende una pijama de seda y se apresura a llegar al lavabo… mientras se asea ignora las protestas de Steve y le da artículos de limpieza personal.  
\- Cariño… no, estoy agotado y realmente quiero dormir entre tus brazos ¿podemos dejar para mañana todo lo demás? – Pregunta entre lo que Steve jura es un puchero ¡¿Cómo puede hacerlo?!  
\- No – responde de inmediato pero hace lo que Tony le pide ¡demonios! ¡¿Cómo es que puede manipularlo tan…?! – para hoy más tarde… - aclara pues mientras termina de vestirse ve a genio con algo más cómodo y mira hacia el reloj, las 4 de la mañana…   
\- Tienes razón, ya es hoy… - Tony lo conduce a una enorme cama y al hundirse en ella de inmediato las luces se apagan, el genio se extienden para tomar un control que sabe es para cubrir las ventabas pero Steve lo detiene, no quiere que quite la escasa luz… el capitán se siente abrumado, confundido e inseguro por todo lo que ha pasado en el día, pero tiene la certeza de amar la silueta que le muestra Anthony. La iluminación es perfecta, mira cada facción y con gozo percibe como se relaja y se pierde en su propia mirada… así como el día anterior, donde no hubo ataques, descubrimientos “científicos” o reporteros metiches, se dedican a relajarse.   
\- Tenemos que hablar, quiero conocer cada detalle, cada idea que hayas tenido… quiero saber sí se alojará otra ex o estas implicado en otra cosa… quiero saberlo todo… aunque tú no lo creas prudente.   
\- No es eso, yo… te dije que me ponía nervioso, ahora… siento vergüenza ¡fui un idiota y no quiero que lo sepas! Pero eso es imposible… irónico ¿no?  
\- Necesito saber en qué me estoy comprometiendo… - cita lo que antes dijera Tony y habla con firmeza, el genio agradece estar recostado, apuesta que su calor no se debe a las sabanas que les cubren - jamás te juzgaré y trataré de entenderte. Me interesas mucho, tú y todo lo que implicas…   
\- ¡oh! Lo siento ¡lo siento! Quería que todo fuera perfecto… ansiaba recibirte, mostraste las pocas cosas buenas que tengo, lo que me apasiona y lo mucho que te divertirías a tu lado…  
\- Me divierto, de una retorcida forma, pero lo hago – trata de bromear Steve y casi no lo logra…  
\- Eso no me ayuda… - protesta y se gana una gran sonrisa color azul pálido, los destellos de luz hacen brillar al rubio. Definitivamente se ve mejor en mi cama, piensa en un suspiro.   
\- Lo sé – susurra, ya con más confianza entrelaza sus piernas con las del moreno y lo atrae hacia sí mismo, recarga su rostro en uno de sus hombros y acaricia sus cabellos y parte de sus mejillas – Tony… - susurra roncamente y siente un leve temblor… ya sabe cuál es la palabra magia…  
\- Mn – no se atreve a responder pero sí a disfrutar de sus atenciones.  
\- Quiero que duermas y descanses en mis brazos, que nada perturbe tu sueño y que tengas confianza porque sabes que aquí estaré… - él de inmediato sonríe y cierra los ojos – quiero que el día de mañana te mires al espejo y ya no te moleste lo que ves…   
\- Eso ahora será más fácil… pero que yo ¿soy la tierra verdad? – pregunta y recibe una sonrisa confusa – eso que te mantiene estable y hace que no te hundas… como un malvavisco… - susurra y es sorprendido por un beso, de esos que le quitan el aliento pero siete que es lo mejor para antes de dormir…  
\- Si, eres lo más estable en donde me puedo sostener…  
\- Podre de ti, tú no te salvas… - comenta al recordar lo que Pepper dijo…   
\- Tony… - lo vuelve a llamar con esa voz ronca, la piel del moreno se eriza y y traga con dificultad – has que valga la pena… - su respuesta son unos ansiosos labios, unas traviesas manos que lo estrujan y unos susurros intangibles…


End file.
